Intersecting Journeys (Formerly Aizen Trains Ichigo)
by AizensMaiden
Summary: Ichigo begins to learn about Aizen's past as the two join forces to fight Yhwach and the Quincy. In the process, Aizen and Ichigo reunite Yamada Hanatarou and his brother Seinousuke, who has been out of action for decades. Upon reuniting with his mother, now married to Seinousuke, Aizen begins his own journey of self-discovery.
1. A Fateful Reunion

Gasping for air, Ichigo rested his hands on his knees. This Quincy, who called himself Askin Nakk Le Var, was tougher than he looked. If Ichigo wasn't careful, he was going to be in even worse trouble. Just then, a voice behind him murmured, "Kurosaki Ichigo. It seems that you still have much to learn." Ichigo slowly turned his head, and his eyes widened as he saw the owner of that silky purr. With a single meaningful glare, the slender, handsome newcomer "requested" that Ichigo stand aside.

With the grace of a feline, the fresh combatant evaded the attacks of his heavier opponent, all while delivering some well-timed verbal barbs and powerful kicks to the midsection. Then, as Askin attempted to land a decisive blow, he was met with a blast from a Hado #63.

Trying to regain his equilibrium, Askin shook his head. Finally, he fell to the ground, unable to move. The victor smiled slightly and murmured, "What exactly are your intentions, Quincy?" He then turned around and asked a surprised Ichigo, "Why are you surprised? Do you not know your opponent, even now?"

The soft-spoken individual narrowed his eyes and remarked, "You still have the same predictable fighting style. How do you expect to beat these opponents if your repertoire never varies? It would benefit both you and me if you learn how to set the pace of a fight, rather than allowing your opponent to do so. Come with me. It seems that there is no choice but for me to train you myself."

"Wait! Aizen!" yelled Ichigo.

"What did I say about raising your voice to me?" the man called Aizen responded mildly.

Ichigo looked down before finally asking, "I don't get any of this. You, training me? Just how do you know so much about me?

Aizen sighed imperceptibly. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you truly not understand? You do not realize the urgency of the situation you are presently in? That Quincy just attacked you."

"Aizen Sousuke!" A yell came from behind Ichigo and Aizen. "I'm not done with you!"

Ichigo's newest sensei raised his eyebrows and hardened his gaze. "Yes, you are done with me—unless you wish to say something. State your business and be gone."

"My business was to draw you out, Aizen Sousuke."

"For what purpose?"

"Yhwach-sama still has interest in you."

"Does your Yhwach-sama truly believe that one of his subordinates is able to do something that he himself was unable to do? I have already given him my answer."

"I'm sure you understand why Yhwach-sama chose to wait until now to invade Hueco Mundo..."

"Get to the point, Quincy."

"Yhwach-sama acknowledged you even then, Aizen Sousuke. Your power and wisdom are well known. So he didn't want to risk a battle with you. That's why he waited until you were gone from there."

"A wise decision indeed."

"So why do you refuse to join us in our righteous cause? You don't like the way Soul Society is run either."

"A righteous cause? Total annihilation would defeat the purpose of my leaving Soul Society. I wish to rule it. So why would I join a group that wants to destroy it?"

Askin's eyes narrowed. "You've made up your mind. But don't think you've seen the last of me or the Quincies."

"If you have said everything you wanted to, then we are finished here. Come, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen turned around to leave, leaving Askin with his mouth open in surprise.

"Aizen, what was that all about?"

"It means that we have no time to waste. Your training will start immediately. So prepare yourself." He quickened his pace, with Ichigo close behind.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Ichigo blurted out.

"A good question, Kurosaki Ichigo. Can you think of a reason not to come with me? Surely you cannot expect to simply go through this place alone in your present state?"

"What do you mean, 'my present state'?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I told you, you lack strategy. You were able to increase your power after whatever that 'Final Getsuga Tenshou' is, but do you honestly believe you can continue to win with luck and brute force alone?"

"I beat you, remember?"

"That may be, boy. But surely you must realize that I had multiple opportunities to kill you, both in Soul Society and in the replica of Karakura Town."

"So why didn't you kill me, if you had all these chances?"

"Ah. Now you are asking me the proper questions. I told you already: I have known about you since the beginning."

"That's what my dad said. But is it true that you tried to KILL him?"

"If I had wanted to kill your father, he would be dead. He was useful to me."

"You're impossible."

"If you have decided to accompany me for training, then we should end the pointless banter and be on our way," Aizen said pointedly.

"Where are we going?"

"An individual in my employ has told me that my former captain's quarters are intact. So we are going there for rest and a change of clothes." He chuckled, "Hinamori-kun has her uses after all."

"Just who's working behind the scenes for you now?"

"It is of no importance. What is important is the current situation. These Quincies have somehow moved Soul Society into their own realm. It pains me to say this, but the technique seems similar to the one that Urahara Kisuke used to transfer Karakura Town to Soul Society."

"How are we going to get to your captain's quarters and not be seen?"

"I still have the same abilities I had before my ahem hiatus in Muken. It is no problem for me to erect a barrier around us. You are unable to use shunpo, so we will have to walk." With deft hand movements, Aizen erected an airy bubble around himself and Ichigo.

Finally, Aizen and Ichigo arrived at fifth squad headquarters. In a soft, almost pensive voice, Aizen murmured, "This brings back memories."

His brown eyes softened as he entered his former captain's quarters. Somehow, Ichigo thought, it seemed as if the normally emotionless Aizen was relieved and even a bit pleased. Aizen quickly glanced around the room. Nothing had changed, except that the futon had recently been aired out and his study table had been dusted.

In the closet hung his Shinigami attire. Aizen remembered that Hinamori had enjoyed spraying laundry with Febreze, especially the fresh linen scent. He looked up above the fresh-smelling shihakusho and gave a faint smile as he saw the canister of fragrant green tea. Next to the tea was his favorite tea service: a silver pot and a ceramic cup with a blue and white pattern.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Ichigo asked a bit nervously.

"That depends entirely on what your question is," Aizen replied quietly. "But I would like to make some tea first. Would you care for some?"

"Some tea sounds good," Ichigo agreed. Aizen's quarters were among the few that had running water. The aroma quickly wafted through the air as Aizen brought the teapot and two cups.

As Aizen sat down at his study table, Ichigo struggled with how to ask his question. For the first time, he noticed that Aizen's brown eyes, once gleaming with confidence, seemed almost dull and lifeless. Had he just not noticed?

"This is good tea," he started. "It has a nice aroma to it."

Aizen nodded. "This particular canister was a gift from students at the academy after they completed my calligraphy course. But it seems that you want to ask me about something besides tea."

"Yeah. I always wondered why you hate Soul Society so much. You attacked your own lieutenant and tried to kill Yamamoto-ojiisan. I don't understand."

In the lamp's flickering light, Aizen's face looked more fatigued than Ichigo remembered. He closed his eyes and laughed mirthlessly. "I wondered how long it would take you to ask me that. But let me ask you something first. Do you never feel that you are being taken for granted? Why do you defend Soul Society, even after you found out that Ukitake had you under surveillance? Surely you do not think the Shinigami went to protect Karakura Town out of loyalty to you."

"I have friends here. And no matter the reason, they still protected my home."

"I see. " Aizen tilted his head slightly and studied Ichigo curiously.

"I answered your question. Now you answer mine," Ichigo insisted.

Aizen sighed softly. "I cannot forgive those who blindly follow the Spirit King and never question its rule. And I fail to understand why we, the Shinigami, should have had to take orders from the Central 46, none of whom were Shinigami."

"I don't know. You would know that better than I would, wouldn't you, Aizen?"

Aizen continued. "And I must say, seeing Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni so determined to execute Kuchiki Rukia and all you ryoka was truly laughable. Shouldn't such an order have raised his suspicions?" His voice rose.

"That order actually came from you. You slaughtered the whole Central 46," Ichigo countered.

"That was too kind a punishment for those self-righteous imbeciles. It was easy for me to convince them that Urahara Kisuke, rather than I, was responsible for turning Hirako Shinji and the others into Shinigami-Hollow hybrids.

"That still doesn't explain why you hate Soul Society so much."

"It is not Soul Society that I hate, Kurosaki Ichigo. But enough of this. My tea is cold, and I feel quite sleepy. So I think it is time for us to rest for now. Training will start at daybreak tomorrow."

Ichigo sighed. He was used to getting cryptic answers from Aizen, but his curiosity was aroused. Nevertheless, he knew that he would be getting no answers from Aizen tonight. Yet he couldn't help watching Aizen drink his tea. Slowly, even gently, Aizen sipped his tea. Ichigo thought he saw a brief moment of relief as Aizen took in the familiar aroma.

"Aizen?" started Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said as he raised his eyebrows. "Doubtless you have many questions you wish to ask me. But this is not the time. Your answers will come later. For now, we need to sleep. Daybreak will come soon, and we have no time for long discussions. No more questions." He put his cup into the sink and took his favorite blanket from the closet.

"Then at least tell me where I'm supposed to sleep," Ichigo insisted.

"Sleep on the settee," Aizen told him. "Use one of the spare blankets from the closet. I will be sleeping on the futon."

Ichigo nodded as he found a blanket and settled in to sleep. Aizen turned off the oil lamp and lay down to sleep on the futon. For some reason, he thought the blanket felt especially warm and comfortable. He smiled faintly and closed his eyes.

But Ichigo was restless. He watched Aizen with interest. Aizen's face was still beautiful, but it seemed that his already slender frame was even thinner. Just what had happened to him while he was in Muken? Aizen's words still troubled him, even in his dreams. Why did this man seem so sad?

Finally, Ichigo fell asleep. He dreamed of a regular day at school, of playing a pick-up game of basketball with Keigo and Tatsuki. Of his classmates, Tatsuki was always the best in PE class. Ichigo wondered how he would do in a kendo rematch against her. He knew she had encountered Aizen when he made his way through Karakura Town.


	2. Aizen Plans a Return

Morning came sooner than expected, at least for Ichigo. He awakened to the smell of tea. Aizen was seated at his study table, brewing tea and practicing his calligraphy.

"How long have you been awake?" Ichigo asked. He marveled at Aizen's perfect posture, even at this hour.

Aizen looked out the window. "The sun has been up for quite some time now. "

"You said we would start training at daybreak. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping soundly. Rest is also an important part of training, boy."

"What exactly do you intend to do with me?"

"As always, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are impatient. A warrior cannot afford to be impatient." He turned his head. "The tea is ready. Drink some and calm your mind."

The two sat quietly and sipped their tea. Finally, Ichigo asked, "Can you at least tell me what that Quincy wanted with me? He was pretty powerful."

Aizen closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts before starting to answer, "You do recall that the Quincy ruler tried to kill you. But he chose not to."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "That was weird. That blond guy with him said something about a time limit. What's that all about?"

Aizen smiled wryly. "Ah yes. Jugram Haschwalth. Yhwach's most vocal sycophant. Hmph!"

"And?" Ichigo asked impatiently. "What about this Jugram Haschwalth? Who is he, and what does he want with me? What do any of these Quincy want with me?"

"Patience, boy," Aizen replied mildly. "You were unaware that your capture was interrupted for one reason, and one reason only."

"And what was that reason?"

"During my time in prison, I had a most unexpected visitor. Yhwach approached me with the offer of an alliance with him and the Quincy."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I am always serious, Kurosaki Ichigo. I told you, Yhwach called me one of his 'War Potentials.'"

Ichigo stared in wordless disbelief as Aizen continued.

"The 'War Potentials,' as you know, are those individuals that Yhwach believes are capable of turning the tide of battle to one side or the other. During his futile attempt to recruit me, he mentioned that you were also one of the five 'War Potentials' whose services he wished to solicit for his cause."

"That still doesn't tell me why he said something about a time limit and didn't try to kill me. And how would you know about that, anyway?"

Aizen chuckled smugly, "I told you, there are still those in Soul Society who sympathize with me. As I have already told you, an individual in my employ has kept me apprised of the developments in this war."

"What about the time limit?"

"Yhwach, as every living being, has a limited lifespan. He has existed longer than even Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, who was Captain-Commander of Soul Society for more than two millennia. Yhwach is different. He was born sickly and crippled, meaning that his body is naturally weaker than that of a normal human."

Ichigo nodded, starting to understand.

"When Yhwach gives a letter and an ability to a Quincy, he is bestowing part of himself to that individual. It could be said, then, that those individuals actually become a part of Yhwach himself. Yhwach's very existence depends on the Quincy who accept what seems to be a blessing from him."

"Wouldn't most people want some sort of super power?"

"Exactly. That power, however, comes with a price."

"What is that?"

"You have heard the story of Faustus and his deal with the devil, have you not?"

"Of course. We all learn that in school."

"In this instance, Yhwach would be the devil. Those Quincy who accepted the letter designation would be like Faustus."

"OK. I'm starting to get it now."

Aizen continued softly, "When Yhwach's energy is nearly depleted, he begins a process called Auswaehlen. When this happens, he takes the lives of some of the Quincy who accepted the letter."

Ichigo's mouth dropped in horror.

Aizen nodded. "We will continue this discussion later. There is still much for us to do. First, we will make our way to Rukongai #15."

"What do we need there?"

"We should get going, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Just how are we supposed to get there? Aren't there Quincy all around? We can't walk, can we?"

"No, we cannot walk. And you are still unable to use shunpo. Although it makes me uncomfortable to suggest this, I will have to carry you on my back and use my own shunpo."

"What?"

"Rukongai #15 is a day's journey on foot. As you yourself said, we cannot simply walk through Seireitei. Do you have an alternate suggestion, boy?"

Ichigo sighed and admitted reluctantly, "You're right. But are you up to it?"

"We will rest when we arrive at our destination. I am still a master of shunpo, after all. But I will be unable to speak on the way to Rukongai #15, since I must focus on getting us both there safely."

With surprising agility, Aizen erected a barrier around himself as Ichigo hesitantly climbed on his back." Ichigo realized that he wasn't mistaken—Aizen's already wispy frame had definitely become more waiflike. Ichigo became more concerned as they made their way to their destination.

The two reached the outskirts of Rukongai #15 about an hour later. As Aizen stopped to catch his breath, he glanced around and smiled faintly. For the first time, Ichigo thought he saw Aizen's brown eyes light up.

"How long has it been?" murmured Aizen as he started walking toward the marketplace.

"Aizen?" Ichigo blurted. "Shouldn't we rest first?"

"As I said, we will rest once we have arrived at our destination. We will be able to walk from here. The Quincy are not concerned with most of the Rukongai."

They walked quietly for several minutes, as Ichigo looked around. He wondered why Aizen chose this, of all places, for their training. The surroundings seemed like a traditional Japanese village.

"I have another question," Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"And what is your question?"

"Renji told me that the Rukongai are numbered. The poor live in the districts with higher numbers. The rich live in the districts with lower numbers. So why are we here, in Rukongai #15? Are you rich or something?"

"I think you will learn the answer to that and your other questions soon enough. Do you see the house with the blue flowers in front of it?"


	3. What Happens at Home?

Ichigo craned his neck. "There it is. What kind of flowers are those?"

A smile crept across Aizen's face. "That is our destination. We are almost there."

It seemed that Aizen's pace quickened as they made their way to the house. Finally, they were there. An elderly woman was watering the blue indigo. Aizen said softly but clearly, "Ms. Hoshino? Is that you?"

The woman turned slowly but with determination. Her eyes widened as she shuffled toward him. "Can it be? Master Sousuke?" She reached for Aizen with outstretched arms.

Aizen's face brightened, and he said with rare tenderness, "Yes. I have returned, at least for a short while. And I see that you have continued to care for the flowers even now."

"I knew you'd be back one day. But you remember my cousin who lived with us, right?"

Aizen nodded. "I do. Is she well?"

"No, Master Sousuke. She died several years ago. Her daughter is here in her place, taking care of the house. You might remember her. Her name is Chiaki."

"Thank you. I should do that. Can you show us inside?"

The elderly woman grabbed Aizen's arm. Patiently, Ichigo followed as Aizen helped her to the door. Aizen was actually capable of warmth? Ichigo was a bit surprised.

"Please, sit down. I'll call Chiaki to make some tea," the motherly woman invited.

"Some tea would be most welcome. Would it also be possible to prepare some breakfast? We have yet to eat."

"Of course, Master Sousuke. Chiaki's really learned how to make a great miso soup." Ms. Hoshino hobbled to the stairs. "Chiaki!" she called feebly.

A woman of indeterminate age came down the stairs. Ichigo merely sat back and observed, but he guessed that Chiaki was about forty.

Chiaki tilted her head quizzically as she looked toward the two visitors on the couch. She took Ms. Hoshino's arm and guided her to the easy chair.

"Are you…?" she asked tentatively.

Ms. Hoshino piped up. "Master Sousuke has come home!"

A faint blush came to Aizen's cheeks. "For a short while, yes." He nodded in acknowledgement.

Chiaki studied Aizen carefully and then glanced at Ichigo. "And who might you be, boy?"

Giving Aizen a questioning look, Ichigo stammered, "I'm…a student of Aizen's."

Added Aizen, "This boy is Kurosaki Ichigo. We have been acquainted for only a short while, but I have taken an interest in training him. That is part of why we have come."

Ms. Hoshino chimed in brightly, "It's so rare for Master Sousuke to come home, and now he has a friend with him."

"I wouldn't call us friends," Ichigo thought to himself.

Just then, Ichigo felt Aizen's head on his shoulder. The man was sweating, and the air suddenly felt heavy. Quickly, Ichigo jumped off the couch and rested Aizen's head where he had been sitting.

Ms. Hoshino leapt into action. "Chiaki! Get Master Sousuke's blanket! Quickly! Kurosaki Ichigo, come with me to the kitchen. We must get some wet rags."

Still reeling from the confusion, Ichigo nodded numbly and followed the older woman. "Just what's going on here?"

"Don't you feel how thick the air's getting? That's Master Sousuke's reiatsu."

"What? Aizen's reiatsu is causing this?"

Wringing out some rags, Ms. Hoshino replied, "We'll talk as we work. Get back to the couch."

Chiaki came down with a white blanket with blue embroidery. Ichigo noticed that the blue was the same color as the flowers in the garden. Quickly, the younger woman covered Aizen's body with the blanket. Ms. Hoshino moved the distinctive curl out of Aizen's face and laid a rag on his forehead.

"Hold his hand," she instructed Ichigo.

"Err, all right," Ichigo hesitated as he grabbed Aizen's hand. "But why?"

"We're trying to get his reiatsu under control. You have about as much reiatsu as he does. Wait a minute…where are his glasses?"

"They were broken a while back."

Ms. Hoshino sighed, "That's not good. Those glasses were designed to keep his reiatsu under control. But Master Sousuke never knew that. No, don't let go of his hand."

She continued, gasping for breath, "I sewed this blanket for him myself. The blue dye comes from flowers grown in our garden. Master Sousuke has always loved those flowers, so they seem to help him somehow."

Ichigo's curiosity was piqued. "How am I helping him by holding his hand?"

Chiaki chimed in, "My mother took care of him when he was a boy. She said his reiatsu has always been higher than most people's. Here, where there isn't much reiatsu in the air, Master Sousuke has a harder time controlling it. There's that much of a difference between his reiatsu and everyone else's."

Ichigo nodded. "Aizen does have high reiatsu, even for someone who was a Shinigami captain. I noticed that right away."

Ms. Hoshino added, "To answer your question, Master Sousuke is leaking reiatsu. The blanket is helping a bit, but it's not enough. Your reiatsu is helping to stabilize his."

Ms. Hoshino stroked Aizen's hair and continued, "It's been a long time since Master Sousuke's reiatsu went haywire like this. See the dark spots under his eyes?"

Ichigo studied Aizen's face. He remembered how amazed he had been at Aizen's unshakable confidence and ability when they had met in Soul Society. Right now, though, Aizen was vulnerable. How easy it would be for Ichigo to kill an unconscious Aizen. "Most people would jump at the chance to kill him. He's caused so much trouble for everyone."

His thoughts were interrupted as Chiaki blurted, "What are you thinking, boy?"

Ichigo jumped. "I was just thinking how weird it is to see Aizen looking like this. Is he…?"

The two women gave each other a knowing look before Ms. Hoshino answered carefully, "Master Sousuke is exhausted. His reiatsu doesn't go out of control like this otherwise. When he's awake and alert, he's normally just fine."

Ichigo once again looked at Aizen's face, this time with a mixture of confusion and compassion. Then, knowing how the women would respond, he started to explain, "Aizen spent over an hour carrying me on his back to get here from Seireitei. He had to use his shunpo because Seireitei is overrun with invaders."

Chiaki glared at the boy. "No wonder he's tired, carrying you! What aren't you telling us?"

Ichigo glanced at Aizen before he acknowledged, "Aizen…became an enemy of Seireitei and Soul Society about two years ago. He left with two others and went to Hueco Mundo."

Ms. Hoshino gave a horrified cry. "No…Master Sousuke did that? What happened?"

"I don't know everything that happened. Aizen said he wanted to stand on heaven's throne. He even put together an army to fight against the Shinigami. Almost killed the Captain-Commander," Ichigo told her.

"I don't like that Yamamoto person," Chiaki sniffed.

"Aizen didn't even kill any of the Shinigami. He could have, though. The only one he wanted to kill was Yamamoto. But then he started going through all these weird changes. I ended up fighting him myself to keep his reiatsu from killing my friends."

Ms. Hoshino moaned. "Why? Master Sousuke?" She finally fixed her gaze on Ichigo. "You…fought against him?"

"Yes. I couldn't let him destroy my home. "

Chiaki's glare softened. "Thank you, boy."

"You're thanking me? Why would you do that?"

"You could have lied to us about fighting Master Sousuke, but you didn't."

Ms. Hoshino added, "Do you understand what this means, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo admitted, "I don't know what's going on, not at all. Aizen's supposed to be a super-powerful being. He made other captains look like amateurs. And you're telling me he's like this right now because of his own reiatsu?"

"You should know that Master Sousuke's trust is difficult to gain. It is even more difficult to keep his trust. Yet he brought you, someone who fought him, here."

"He just wants to train me."

Chiaki snapped, "You're dumber than I thought, boy!"

Ms. Hoshino interrupted, "Chiaki…calm down. Kurosaki Ichigo, you should at least understand this. This is the first time in many years that Master Sousuke has brought someone here. If he brought you here, it means he trusts you."

"Aizen…trusts me?" Ichigo was incredulous. "But he told me trusting was for weaklings."

"Master Sousuke…" The motherly love in Ms. Hoshino's voice was evident. "His heart has been deeply wounded. I thought it would be enough if I could give him the love he never got from his family."

"Aizen…" Ichigo's voice trailed off. "Ms. Hoshino, what would you say if I told you that I felt Aizen's spirit when our swords crossed?"

"I'd want to know what you felt from him. Please, tell us."

"What I felt in his sword was… sadness. I couldn't even put words to it, but he just seemed so lonely."

Just then, Aizen started to move his head. The air seemed to be gradually lightening.

"Master Sousuke!" the women yelled in unison. "You can't sit up yet!"

Aizen gave a soft moan. He looked questioningly at Ichigo. "Why…are you holding my hand?"

Ms. Hoshino threw her arms around him. "Master Sousuke, we were so worried about you!"

Still dazed, Aizen mumbled, "Where…am I?"

"You don't remember, Aizen? You carried me here on your back." Ichigo explained, as if begging Aizen to remember.

Not totally lucid yet, Aizen hesitated, "Ms. Hoshino? I am…at home?"

"Yes, Master Sousuke. You're at home. I'm here. Chiaki's here, too. See, you even have your favorite blanket."

A soft smile finally lit up Aizen's face. Ichigo hated to interrupt this moment of relief, but finally he said, "You were leaking reiatsu. Why didn't you tell me you were exhausted?"

"There was no time, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Chiaki cut in, once again glaring at Ichigo. "Don't be upsetting Master Sousuke, boy. How about just being glad he's all right?"

"You're right. Sorry."

"Are you up for some tea, Master Sousuke?" asked Ms. Hoshino worriedly. "I'd feel better if you'd rest some more before you start training this boy."

Aizen glanced at Ichigo, who nodded at him. "I think I would like to sleep in my bed, if that is possible."

"Boy! Help Master Sousuke to his room! I got his blanket right here," Chiaki barked. "Follow me."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around Aizen's waist and guided him, one step at a time, until they were at the doorway to Aizen's bedroom. Ichigo was surprised at the simple yet immaculate décor. Aizen smiled faintly as he noticed the vase of blue indigo flowers on the nightstand next to his bed.

Chiaki beamed, and her voice softened. "I've been taking care of this room since I came here. I even picked the flowers myself."

Ichigo helped Aizen to the bed, where the man sat down slowly. Aizen's brown eyes closed, and Ichigo thought he heard a sigh of contentment. Finally, Aizen lay down as Chiaki covered him. Watching Aizen fall asleep once again, Ichigo and Chiaki tiptoed out of the room.

They plopped down on the couch. Ms. Hoshino came from the kitchen, bringing tea.

"Will he be all right?" asked Ichigo as he sipped his tea.

Between sips of tea, Ms. Hoshino replied, "I think he'll be fine after he sleeps. I told you he was exhausted. But Master Sousuke always seems to recover from these episodes faster when he feels safe."

Chiaki added pointedly, "And he IS safe here, right, boy? You fought him once. Don't you even think about harming him while he's like this."

Ichigo was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a fierce protectiveness from these two simple women. But he responded with equal certainty, "Why would I? He wants to train me. And I still have things to ask him."

"Good. So long as you understand," Chiaki harrumphed.

Ms. Hoshino shook her head and chided gently, "Chiaki, this boy did help us stabilize Master Sousuke's reiatsu." She turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Master Sousuke trusts you. This is not something to be taken lightly. Promise me that you will never do anything to break that trust…for his sake."

Ichigo nodded wordlessly.

"So how long have you ladies actually known Aizen?" he asked hesitantly.

Ms. Hoshino smiled brightly, "I was his nurse when he was just a small child. Chiaki's mother (Mrs. Umemori, remember!) was my cousin. She took care of the house. Now Chiaki helps me here. This is actually our house."

"I guess you know him pretty well, then. But I thought this was his house."

Chiaki chuckled. "It was my mom's house. It's been in the family since she was little."

"So how does Aizen fit in? If this isn't his house…"

"This house has been his home since he was little. It's as much his house as ours," declared Ms. Hoshino indignantly.

"So what happened?" Ichigo was curious, even more so than before.

"I told you it hasn't always been easy for him to control it. Basically, his reiatsu has always been on a different level from everyone else's. It's caused him a lot of trouble," the elderly woman lamented.

"Trouble? You'd think people would be impressed. Most of the Shinigami were," Ichigo pointed out.

"When his reiatsu is under control, it's not a problem for him or anyone else. But he was too little to know how to control it when THAT happened."

"That? What's 'that'?" Ichigo wondered.

Ms. Hoshino sighed. "You saw what happened just now. The air got thick as soon as Master Sousuke fell asleep. Fortunately, he was here, and we were able to get his reiatsu under control in time."

"What would have happened otherwise?"

"That reiatsu would have overtaken the town. All the air would have been like purple smog. Do you see why Master Sousuke had such a hard time?"

"I think I do. But you haven't told me what 'that' is yet," Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"The purple smog did happen—more than once—when Master Sousuke was little. On a bad day, no one could go outside because the air was so thick. Master Sousuke's parents finally figured out what was going on. He was sick in bed one day, trying to sleep, when his parents saw the purple smog coming from his bedroom."

"How old was he?"

Ms. Hoshino wrinkled her brow. "I had just gone outside to work in the garden. We had soybeans that year, so that means Master Sousuke was four."

Ichigo marveled at the woman's acute memory. She continued, "We hadn't moved here yet. But his parents were at their wits' end. The doctors didn't know what was causing Master Sousuke to leak reiatsu. And it didn't take long for the townspeople to realize that he was, unconsciously, the cause of the purple smog. You know how people can be…. Parents started telling their children not to play with him. Others in town started avoiding his parents. Master Sousuke's father was livid."

"I'm sure he was," Ichigo agreed. "Anyone would be if someone was being mean to their child."

Ms. Hoshino's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No…he was angry at Master Sousuke. That man was nothing more than a status seeker. And being shunned like this, because of his son, was more than he could handle. So he beat Master Sousuke every time he leaked reiatsu. Even called him a freak and asked him why he couldn't just be normal."

"BEAT him? Aizen…was abused?" Ichigo was moved but horrified.

"I tried to stop that man myself, since Master Sousuke's mother was too afraid of him to do anything. That wasn't the final straw, though."


	4. Ichigo Goes to Town

"Isn't that bad enough?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh that's plenty bad, but 'that' happened a few months later. As I said, word travels fast. Everyone knew that Master Sousuke's reiatsu was the source of the purple fog. The markets in the shopping district couldn't operate when Master Sousuke's reiatsu was out of control. So the townspeople blamed him when merchants raised their prices. Anyhow, the Shinigami somehow found out about the purple fog."

"Hmmm. I think I see where this is going," pondered Ichigo.

"The Shinigami came to Master Sousuke's house one night. They made his father a proposition: they would pay him handsomely if he would just let them perform experiments on Master Sousuke to replicate the purple fog in the fight against the Hollows. Of course, Master Sousuke's father was only too happy to be rid of that 'problem' and get paid for it. I begged him not to accept that offer, but he wouldn't listen. So they dragged Master Sousuke out of his bed and took him to Seireitei. He was too tired to even complain, but the Shinigami could see the purple fog for themselves."

"That's horrible. What kind of father…?" Ichigo couldn't imagine Isshin doing the same to him.

"Exactly," Ms. Hoshino replied indignantly. "My cousin and I tried to stop them, but we couldn't. During the year Master Sousuke was at Seireitei, we tried to contact him. But we never heard anything. His father just wanted the monthly pay, so he didn't care."

"What in the world did they do for a year? And he was only four years old?"

"We were so happy when he came back. He had just turned five, so my cousin and I wanted to get him a treat. But his father's attitude hadn't changed. He still hated Master Sousuke for 'causing him humiliation.' That night, I overheard him talking to his wife about 'what to do about this problem.' He called Master Sousuke 'his curse' and said he didn't deserve to have 'such a freak' for a son. The last thing I heard him say was 'not my kid.' I didn't know what that meant until the next morning."

"Don't tell me…" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yes. The next morning, he had the lawyer come to the house. He wanted to know how to 'wash my hands of this curse.' The lawyer was as shocked as I was, but Master Sousuke's father wouldn't budge. He wanted to be rid of the boy. So he disowned him—a five-year-old! That's when my cousin and I had an idea. Since we came from a well-off family, we told the lawyer we would take care of Master Sousuke. We would both be his legal guardians, and he would live here with us."

"Good thinking," Ichigo said approvingly.

"Oh, his father was beside himself. He kept telling us we couldn't do that. But the lawyer told him, 'You've already disowned the boy. You have no say in the matter.' He gave us the papers, we signed them, and Master Sousuke has been like my own child ever since."

"He's much better off," Ichigo mused.

"But for days, Master Sousuke would wake up crying. He kept telling me about the scary men who poked him with needles every day or else hooked him up to nodes for hours on end. It took a long time for him to sleep without having nightmares. But that's when I decided to teach him calligraphy, to calm his mind. I used to be quite good at it."

"Aizen…was crying?" Ichigo asked with a mixture of surprise and concern. "Just what did they do to him?"

Chiaki shook her head. "Mom told me Master Sousuke'd come running to her room or Aunt Mitsuko's room, scared like the dickens. All he'd say is that he hated the needles."

Ichigo stared in disbelief. "So he was just a test subject? And…are you 'Aunt Mitsuko,' Ms. Hoshino?"

The older woman nodded. "I don't know what they did to Master Sousuke, but I do know that he was damaged, at least emotionally, when he came back. That's why we've tried so hard to give him as much love and education as we can."

"I think he knows that," Ichigo assured her.

"But as I said, I started teaching Master Sousuke how to do calligraphy. I bought him a set of parchment paper and quills with ink. I tell you, he was a natural. I thought I was good at calligraphy, but that boy caught on right away."

Ichigo had known that Aizen was special. Watching him fight the Shinigami captains, Ichigo had secretly been amazed at the lethal beauty of Aizen's attacks. He was starting to understand just how complex and brilliant this man was. He smiled and told Ms. Hoshino, "He was practicing his calligraphy just this morning. I could tell how much he enjoyed it."

The women beamed. "That's Master Sousuke. He was such a good boy."

"But I'm still wondering….You said the glasses helped keep Aizen's reiatsu under control. How did you figure that out?"

Ms. Hoshino started. "One of my uncles was a doctor. Once I told him about Master Sousuke, he came over to see what could be done. Remember how I said Master Sousuke has an easier time controlling his reiatsu when he feels safe and content?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Anyhow, my uncle saw how much Master Sousuke loved the blue indigo flowers. That's why we keep them around the house. It was actually my uncle's idea to extract dye from some of the flowers and make thread. Once we had enough thread, I started sewing his blanket. You saw the flower pattern on the blanket, right?"

"Yeah, I noticed that right away. He has a blanket like that in Seireitei. There was even a teacup with that pattern," Ichigo responded.

Ms. Hoshino smiled knowingly. "We extract dye from the flowers every year. My uncle is long dead, but his daughter is Chiaki's aunt and my other cousin. For years, she's been keeping the dye for us at the lab."

"Interesting," Ichigo murmured. "But I'd like to know more about the glasses."

"Of course. There was dye left over after I finished the first blanket. My uncle brought in a friend from the science academy. They noticed Master Sousuke working on his calligraphy one day and came up with the idea to develop some glasses for him. With the glasses, Master Sousuke could live a normal life."

"How did Aizen feel about wearing glasses? He doesn't need them to see, does he?"

"No, Master Sousuke has never had bad eyesight. But we didn't want to tell him that. We didn't want to remind him of the scary men or the needles. So we just told him that the glasses would make it easier for him to see. He loved his calligraphy, so he was happy to wear the glasses."

"So that's why you asked about his glasses…"

"My uncle was actually able to infuse some of the indigo dye into the frames. Not much, but enough to help. Every few years, as Master Sousuke grew, he got new glasses."

"I see," Ichigo nodded comprehendingly.

"We'll talk more about this later, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm tired, and I'm sure you're eager to start your training."

"But Aizen's asleep. Who's going to train me? You?"

"Us? We can't teach you how to fight, but you better open your mind, boy." Chiaki shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "There's plenty you can learn from us. And anyhow, we got family here in Rukongai #15. Go upstairs and get a shower. We're going to town."

"All right, I guess," Ichigo agreed reluctantly.

"Quit your muttering and get up there. We have lots to do in town," Chiaki snapped.

Ms. Hoshino shook her head and said quietly, "Kurosaki Ichigo, understand this. Master Sousuke is all right for now, but you have no time to sit around while he recovers. You must do what you can until he's back to his old self. We don't know how long that will be. There are people in town who can help you. And if you're going to be staying here, we need more ingredients anyway. That's why Chiaki is so insistent."

Ichigo nodded and made his way to the shower. As he took in the warmth of the water, his mind wandered. He had noticed the blue floral pattern on the shower curtain right away. Even though these two women had revealed a great deal about Aizen, there were still questions in Ichigo's mind. One thing was certain: he knew what he had felt in Kyouka Suigetsu as he fought Aizen. Maybe he would learn more from the townspeople.

"You going to be in there all morning, boy?" barked Chiaki from outside the door. "I got you a towel and a change of clothes. Hurry up in there, hear?"

Ichigo quickly turned off the water and thanked Chiaki. Oddly enough, even the bath towel was a deep indigo hue. He wondered whether this was another project with the blue dye.

Within a few minutes, Ichigo came out of the shower and slipped into the change of clothes. He guessed that they had belonged to Aizen when he was younger. The light aqua shirt was comfortable but stylish. He wasn't so sure about the dark blue hakama, but he nervously made his way to the living room, where Ms. Hoshino was sitting.

She looked up and smiled. "Master Sousuke always liked that shirt. But it suits you too, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo started.

"I guess so. But it's best not to keep Chiaki waiting. You've seen how impatient she gets."

Ichigo gave a wry grin as he thought of what to say. "There's an awful lot of blue stuff here. My towel was blue, this get-up is blue. Even the shower curtain had a blue flower pattern. Is all the blue from the dye?"

The elderly woman nodded. "Yes, I decided many years ago to make sure that Master Sousuke was always near his blue flowers in one way or another. That's why he still has that teacup and his other blanket in Soul Society."

"He did seem relieved as soon as he covered up with that blanket. I didn't think there was much that would make him happy."

"We'll talk more later. But I'm glad to know that Master Sousuke still loves that blanket, even now. "

Ichigo headed to the door. "I don't have any money with me. Will that be a problem?"

By now, Chiaki had stuck her head in the door. "Just come on already, boy! You aren't buyin' anything!"

Ms. Hoshino chuckled indulgently and reminded her niece, "Just remember to pick up some things for Master Sousuke. He'll want some tea."

With that, Ichigo and Chiaki headed to town. "Will Aizen be all right?" Ichigo wondered.

"Of course Master Sousuke'll be just fine. He's been through worse, believe me."

"So where are we going?"

"First stop is the apothecary shop. That's where we get the blue dye."

As the two took the tree-lined pathway to town, Ichigo began to think about his friends and family. Seeing the children playing so freely reminded Ichigo of his sisters. Were they worried about him? What about Tatsuki and the others? He knew that they had plenty of their own unanswered questions about what had happened when the evolved Aizen walked through Karakura Town. Yet it seemed ironic to him that he was now helping the very individual who had nearly taken his friends from him.


	5. Aizen's Influence in Town

Before long, they were in town. His thoughts were interrupted as Chiaki grunted, "This is the shopping district. You hungry, boy?"

Ichigo smiled nervously and chuckled, "Oh no, I'm not hungry at all." But the loud rumbling of his stomach quickly gave him away.

Chiaki shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "No call for you to lie, boy. If you're hungry, then say so. We're eating before we go anywhere else."

"Thanks. Just didn't want to impose."

"And just what do you think Master Sousuke would say if he thought Aunt Mitsuko and I weren't lookin' after you? I'm hungry myself. My Aunt Ayumi isn't going anywhere."

With that, Chiaki led Ichigo to a cozy-looking tea house. The aroma of homemade blueberry muffins wafted through the air. Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed one of Yuzu's lovingly-prepared meals.

A friendly waitress led them to a corner table and handed them each a menu. Ichigo studied the front of the menu carefully. The neat, elegant calligraphy looked familiar. His thoughts were interrupted by a beaming Chiaki.

"That calligraphy is beautiful, isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded, not sure what to say.

"Look around the room. See all the pictures? Master Sousuke did all of the calligraphy you see here."

"I knew the calligraphy looked familiar."

"Aunt Mitsuko used to bring him and me here when we were kids. Here I was drinking milk, and Master Sousuke always wanted the white tea and a bowl of fresh blueberries with cream. Anyhow, the owner noticed him practicing his calligraphy on a napkin one morning."

"He really liked calligraphy, didn't he?"

Chiaki nodded. "It's how he learned most of the kanji he knows. But the owner was so impressed by Master Sousuke's skill at calligraphy, she came over to the house and said she'd pay Master Sousuke to design the calligraphy for the whole tea house."

"That sounds like a good offer. Did Aizen accept?"

"Aunt Mitsuko thought a six-year-old was too young to know how to deal with money. So she got the tea-house owner to let Master Sousuke have a free cup of tea at every visit. Aunt Mitsuko put the money into a trust for him."

"Aizen probably liked getting the tea. But did he design the pictures, too?"

"Yes. He can't draw, but he did all the calligraphy and brought some of the blue indigo flowers to show how he wanted the art to look. So the owner got him in touch with an art student at the academy, and they designed the lithographs and the menu together."

"He was only six? And…those flowers meant a lot to him even back then."

"After the owner saw what Master Sousuke and the art student did with the lithographs, she changed the name of the tea house to 'Blue Indigo' as a nod to Master Sousuke."

The waitress came back with a tureen of complimentary miso soup. She placed a pair of blue and white bowls next to the tureen. The aroma of fresh miso was nostalgic, Ichigo thought.

As Chiaki served herself some soup, she remarked, "Notice the pattern? Master Sousuke and the art student designed it themselves. Aunt Mitsuko let them use some of the leftover indigo dye to make the blue flower you see on every cup and bowl."

"This is good soup. It reminds me of my sisters. Did Aizen like this, too?"

"We had miso soup every day, at least when I'd come over to visit Aunt Mitsuko. The owner here gave us her recipe since Master Sousuke enjoyed it so much."

Ichigo nodded. He enjoyed learning a little more about this mysterious individual who had taken such an interest in him.

The waitress returned, this time with a plate of assorted pastries. "The usual," she smiled at Chiaki. "But…this isn't Master Sousuke."

Ichigo introduced himself as he took a cherry Danish. "Aizen knows my dad. He's going to train me."

The waitress wrinkled her nose. "Aizen? I guess it doesn't matter. Enjoy your pastries." She walked away.

"What was that about?" Ichigo wondered.

"We can talk about that at home. We should eat and finish our errands." With that, she took a blueberry muffin and took in the aroma.

They finished eating, paid the bill, and made their way to the door. As they started to walk out, they heard the waitress huffing. "You almost forgot this." She handed Chiaki a canister of white tea. "If this boy is here, then Master Sousuke's here too. Wouldn't do for him to be here and not have his tea."

Chiaki thanked the waitress and headed out with Ichigo in tow.

"Now we can go to the apothecary to pick up the blue dye," Chiaki declared.

"All right," Ichigo mumbled. "But I thought everyone here hated Aizen."

"Let's walk. We can talk about all this at home. Master Sousuke doesn't know the whole story, either. He should hear it when you do."

They reached the apothecary, which looked more like a general store to Ichigo. He looked around, enjoying the simple arrangement of herbs.

"Boy! Come over here to the counter," Chiaki called across the room. He complied. Soon, a woman came out from the back, walking with a slight limp.

"Ah! Chiaki, my dear! It's been a while."

"I'm sorry about that, Aunt Ayumi. We don't use the blue dye as much when Master Sousuke isn't here. But he's home for a while, and he had an episode this morning. So we need about a quart of dye if you have it."

Aunt Ayumi's eyes widened. "I hate to hear that. But I know you and Mitsuko will take care of him."

Chiaki nodded gravely. "I'm just glad he was home when it happened. He's asleep right now."

"That's good." Aunt Ayumi studied Ichigo curiously. "You must know Master Sousuke somehow." She raised her eyebrows, apparently waiting for an answer.

Ichigo was nervous, but he said quietly, "I haven't known him long, but he offered to train me."

"I see. That's unusual." She turned to Chiaki and smiled lovingly, "You're going to want some of the nori, right? Master Sousuke is sure to want some miso soup."

Chiaki nodded, "Boy, why don't you go over and pick out some? It's in the same place you were looking." Ichigo agreed and went back to the herbs. He got the feeling that Chiaki wanted to talk to Aunt Ayumi about something she didn't want him to hear.

But he heard parts of the discussion, mainly about glasses and ink and thread. He couldn't help wondering, but he made his way over to the vases. One vase, a blue one with white calligraphy, caught his eye. He thought it would be perfect for some of Aizen's flowers, and picked one up.

Just then, Chiaki waved him over. "If you've got some nori, we can go."

The boy held out the nori and the vase with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He hoped that the outspoken Chiaki wouldn't snap at him once again for taking too long. But instead, she gave him a rare, gentle smile. "You were thinking about Master Sousuke when you picked this out, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I thought he'd like to put some of his flowers in it."

"Boy, do you realize that Master Sousuke actually designed this pattern? The original is long gone, but Aunt Ayumi kept the mold. This vase is one of her best sellers."

Ichigo blushed a bit. "It's such a deep blue. And the calligraphy…it's elegant."

Chiaki nodded. "I guess we should get going. Aunt Ayumi, we'll take this vase, too." Aunt Ayumi carefully wrapped the vase in paper before putting the order in the sturdy leather bag Chiaki had brought along. The two women hugged.

Ichigo enjoyed the aroma of cinnamon that permeated the air as they left the apothecary. "Where now?" he asked Chiaki. "Could we maybe go to the bookstore?"

Chiaki smiled and told him, "That was actually our next stop. That's where the calligraphy supplies are. We'll pick up some. Maybe you'd like a book?"

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond, but he had learned not to lie to this outspoken woman. "I'd like to look, at least. Should we pick up a book for Aizen, too?"

"That's thoughtful of you, Ichigo. I'm sure he'd like that."

The bookstore wasn't big, but it looked comfortable. A small reading area with loveseats and easy chairs welcomed customers. Chiaki and Ichigo made their way to the small arts and crafts corner.

"You saw where the books are, right? Why don't you look around and see what you like? Then go sit down in the reading area and wait for me. I won't be long," Chiaki said. "I'll pick out some things for Master Sousuke over here."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Go ahead, boy."

"That book right there." He pointed at a small hardcover book with a verdant garden of blue flowers on the cover. "Do you think Aizen would like that?"

Chiaki smiled as she handed Ichigo the book. With anticipation, she watched him study the front cover.

"Aizen?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he read the title. "_The Yin of the Pine Needle: A Study in Calligraphy_."

"Maybe you know this already, but Master Sousuke used to bring us a copy of Seireitei Communication when he'd visit during his breaks. He had an article in the newsletter called 'The Yin of the Pine Needle.' He'd talk about philosophical stuff and give calligraphy tips. This book is a collection of his most popular articles. Look inside."

Ichigo thumbed through the pages. Some pages had colorful photographs of the garden on the cover. Then he realized—

"Did you figure it out yet, boy? Those are pictures of our garden."

Ichigo nodded, curiously. "Does Aizen know about this book?"

Chiaki chuckled. "Nope. Aunt Mitsuko and I kept the originals of the newsletters, but Aunt Mitsuko took the pictures of the garden. The bookseller is an old friend, so he set us up with the same person who helped Master Sousuke design the menus. We put the book together and were able to get it published. There aren't many copies of the book left, but the first batch sold out."

"Do you think he'd like this? Maybe we could get this one for him."

"He'd love seeing how his garden grew while he was away. We'll get him this. You still want to find a book for yourself?"

"Sure. It's been a while since I've been able to read anything." With that, Ichigo headed toward the bookshelves. He was surprised at how many different books this small bookstore had for sale. Finally, he settled on a fantasy novel and went to the reading area. Fortunately for him, the easy chair was just as comfortable as it looked. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

He was awakened by a tap on the shoulder. "Wake up, boy. We should get going." Ichigo shook his head to get the cobwebs out. He hadn't realized just how tired he was. Slowly, he handed his book to Chiaki and walked with her to the register.

After paying, Chiaki remarked on the way out, "It's almost lunchtime. We should be able to get some ingredients at the fresh market to take home."

Ichigo, still tired, could only nod.

"The fresh market is our last stop. You can sleep when we get home," Chiaki told him. After walking a few yards (but what seemed to be a few miles to Ichigo), they were at the market. The smell of fresh fruit woke Ichigo up. He had enjoyed stopping at the market on his way home from school. Suddenly he felt homesick again.

His glance stopped at the fresh blueberries. They were in season, after all. He actually preferred strawberries, but fruit salad sounded good to him for some reason. Chiaki noticed him studying the fruit and asked him, "You want some fruit, boy? We can get enough for everyone."

The boy nodded. "Just some berries. They taste really good in season. Maybe some strawberries?"

Chiaki put the berries in her basket. Ichigo liked outdoor markets. They didn't seem so stuffy and stifling to him. The two walked to the other displays and finished picking out ingredients.

Finally, it was time to go back to the house. Ichigo was definitely ready. As they made their way to the house, ichigo started to ask a question.

Chiaki shook her head and said quietly, "No questions until we're home. I'm tired."

The walk home was quiet except for some children playing tag in a small park. Ichigo wondered how long it had been since he had been able to live a carefree existence. He wasn't sure whether he missed it or not, but he hoped his sisters were all right.


	6. What Aizen Never Knew

A while later, they were at the house. By now, both Chiaki and Ichigo were out of breath. Cautiously, Ichigo opened the door and held it for Chiaki. Once they were both inside, they made their way to the kitchen to unload the day's purchases.

Ms. Hoshino was sitting at the table. "Welcome back!" she said brightly.

Ichigo smiled back as he saw movement near the kitchen sink. His eyes widened. "Aizen! You're awake! Should you be up and around?"

Aizen turned around and eyed Ichigo intently. "Yes, as you can see, I am awake. You need not worry about me. I was simply reacquainting myself with my home."

Ms. Hoshino nodded, "Master Sousuke just wants some tea. He wouldn't let me make it for him…said I'd already done enough for him today."

"So…you know what happened?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen lowered his head and said quietly, "Aunt Mitsuko told me why I was in bed, but I do not know all the details."

Chiaki studied Aizen with some worry. "There's stuff for you in here, Master Sousuke. Come sit down and look at it. This boy and I got the fixings for miso soup. We can eat lunch, but then I think we all need to talk."

Aizen nodded wordlessly and brought the tea service to the table. Ichigo once again noticed the blue and white pattern and simply smiled. Chiaki had started unloading her bag.

Aizen studied the purchases as everyone watched with excitement. "Tea," he murmured contentedly. "My favorite."

Chiaki piped up, "The waitress at the tea house was so excited to hear that you're home for a while. She sent that tea for you 'cause she said it wouldn't do for you to be home and not have your tea."

Was that a smile Ichigo saw on Aizen's face? Ichigo had learned that Aizen almost never smiled or seemed happy. Yet something as simple as a canister of tea had made this man smile?

Aizen surveyed the rest of the purchases. His gaze stopped once again, this time on the food from the fresh market. "You got blueberries." He took the fruit to the kitchen and washed it carefully. When he came back, the blueberries were in a small bowl. With a childlike expression, he sat down and started eating the berries one by one.

Ms. Hoshino stroked Aizen's soft hair and said lovingly, "This is the first thing you've eaten today, isn't it? Chiaki and Ichigo can show you the rest. You just sit there and eat."

Aizen nodded quietly and put some of the tea into the infuser. Chiaki nodded toward the book. "Ichigo has something to show you, Master Sousuke." With that, she went to the kitchen with the rest of the food from the fresh market.

Ichigo held the book out to Aizen, not sure what to say. Finally, he started: "I…found this at the bookstore. Chiaki and I thought you'd like a book to read while you're here."

Aizen's beautiful brown eyes widened as he studied the cover. "This is our garden. But when…?"

Ms. Hoshino and Chiaki smiled knowingly at each other. Ms. Hoshino turned to Aizen and said, "Remember when you'd bring the Shinigami newsletters? I took pictures of the garden, and we took copies of your articles to the bookseller."

Aizen raised his eyebrows curiously as he skimmed the pages. "Is that so?"

"We got together with your artist friend and put together the book ourselves. The bookseller helped us publish a trial batch. Those 150 books sold out in no time. After that, the bookseller decided to publish a bigger batch of books to sell in the store. You're a success story in our little town, Master Sousuke."

Aizen lowered his head and said simply, "You took some beautiful photographs, Aunt Mitsuko."

Ichigo looked at Aizen with some confusion. "You call her 'Aunt Mitsuko'?"

"Why would I not call her that?" Aizen turned and smiled faintly at Ms. Hoshino. "I have called you 'Aunt Mitsuko' since I was a child, have I not?"

Ms. Hoshino patted his shoulder gently. "Yes, of course. We're family, right? But...for some reason, you kept calling me Ms. Hoshino this morning."

Ichigo understood. He reached into Chiaki's bag and found the wrapped vase. "Here, Aizen. I found this at the apothecary."

Aizen gently took the vase from Ichigo. Slowly, he closed his eyes as he unwrapped the item and saw the familiar pattern. "Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said simply.

Ichigo nodded. "What are you going to put in it? I thought you could put your blue flowers in it." He glanced toward the kitchen at Chiaki. "She told me you designed the pattern yourself."

Aizen smiled faintly, a tinge of pride in his eyes. "The calligraphy was my work. But I hardly expected to see one of these vases, especially after so long."

Ichigo dug around in the leather bag and found the calligraphy supplies. Handing them to Aizen, he remarked, "Chiaki found these for you at the bookstore. These ladies have been telling me all about your calligraphy."

This time, the smile reached Aizen's eyes. "Yes. You could say that calligraphy is one of my passions." He glanced at the vase. "This vase is the right size for my brushes and parchment paper. Thank you once again, Kurosaki Ichigo." He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Just then, Chiaki called from the kitchen, "Make room on the table. It's time to eat." As Aizen stored his calligraphy supplies in the new vase, Chiaki brought a bowl of fresh green salad. Ichigo put the rest of the purchases into the leather bag and took it all to the living room. Then he went to the kitchen to help Chiaki.

Aizen sat quietly, pouring himself another cup of tea. The bowl of blueberries, now half-empty, hadn't moved. He closed his eyes contentedly as Chiaki brought the pot of miso soup. Ms. Hoshino, who had simply been watching up until now, patted his hand and told him gently, "It's good to have you home, Master Sousuke."

Ichigo brought bowls and utensils to the table. He smiled knowingly as he studied the blue floral pattern on the bowls. Chiaki nudged him aside and brought the salad plates. "Now all we need is the fruit and cheese. Bring that in here, and then we can sit down and eat."

Ichigo found the two serving plates and brought them to the table. He was definitely ready to eat, but this didn't seem like much of a meal to him. Aizen, however, was already serving himself a bowl of soup. Chiaki had placed a small plate of cubed firm tofu in front of him, which he had happily added to his soup.

"I have a question," Ichigo started.

Chiaki looked at him warily. "You can ask, but you might have to wait for an answer."

Ichigo nodded. "It's no big thing. I was just wondering why there's no meat."

Ms. Hoshino chimed in, "We've never really eaten much meat around here. And Master Sousuke just doesn't like it unless it's broiled tuna or salmon."

Ichigo glanced at Aizen, who had returned to methodically eating his blueberries. "Chiaki told me you like blueberries. So are these all foods you like?"

Aizen nodded quietly as he finished his blueberries. "As you have seen, I am rather fond of white tea. Firm tofu, however, is the food I enjoy most." He turned and smiled gently at Chiaki. "Your miso soup is almost as savory as the soup at the tea house. Thank you."

Chiaki blushed. "You're welcome, Master Sousuke. Aunt Mitsuko's right: it's good to have you home. But we should finish eating and talk a bit."

Aizen agreed wordlessly as he finished his soup. With that, he added more tea to the infuser as the others finished eating. Within a few minutes, Chiaki and Ichigo cleared the utensils and dishes away.

"Now we can talk," Chiaki announced. "I think Ichigo has some questions about our shopping trip. But there are some things we need to tell you, too, Master Sousuke."

Aizen raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"First, Master Sousuke, tell us your full name," Chiaki told Aizen.

Aizen looked at her with some confusion, but he said with precision, "Of course, my name is Aizen Sousuke."

Chiaki and Ms. Hoshino looked at each other knowingly. Chiaki looked pointedly at Ichigo. "Remember, the waitress at the tea house was acting weird when you said the name Aizen?"

Ichigo was just as confused as Aizen now. But he just nodded.

"Aunt Mitsuko can explain better than I can," Chiaki continued, nodding at her aunt.

Ms. Hoshino began slowly, trying to find the right words. "Master Sousuke, do you remember when you started living here with me?"

Aizen wrinkled his nose, trying to remember. "My recollection is vague."

"When my cousin and I adopted you, we moved here. But there was one other change that we discussed with the lawyer who handled your adoption."

"Change?" Aizen was still confused.

"Yes, Master Sousuke," Ms. Hoshino lowered her head sadly. "We decided that you didn't need the baggage that came with having that person's last name. So we had your last name legally changed to Aizen, since you loved the blue flowers so much."

Aizen's brown eyes, usually soft and calm, now looked troubled. "Are there…more secrets you have not yet told me?"

Ichgo still didn't quite understand. "That doesn't tell me why the waitress acted like that. Hasn't his name been Aizen since he's lived here?"

Ms. Hoshino shook her head and looked lovingly at Aizen. "Master Sousuke, I know this is difficult for you. Some in town just thought your last name was Hoshino, like mine. And there were those who knew that person. They wanted to keep using his last name with you. It ended up being easier for everyone to just call you Sousuke."

Aizen nodded, starting to understand. "But I have always been Sousuke, right? You did not change my given name?"

"No, dear," Ms. Hoshino smiled. "You are, and always will be, Aizen Sousuke."

Aizen seemed satisfied with this answer and sipped his tea quietly.

"I do, however, have to tell you something else, Master Sousuke," Ms. Hoshino said softly.

"You do have more…secrets about me?" Aizen wondered sadly. "Just who am I?"

"Chiaki and I already told Ichigo about that person and what he put you through. We told him about the needles and the tests. But there are things that even you don't know, because I didn't tell you. This is also news to you, Chiaki."

Chiaki's eyes opened wide as she studied her aunt's face.

Ms. Hoshino continued, almost as if on autopilot: "Master Sousuke was accepted into the arts and sciences academy here in Rukongai #15 when he was six. Remember the friend who helped you design the menus at the tea house?"

Aizen nodded uncertainly.

"His father was the director of the academy. Very few applicants ever make it into that school. Anyhow, your friend showed his father your calligraphy and said you were a genius. You had learned most of the Japanese hiragana and katakana symbols from your calligraphy. I had taught you some kanji, too. So when you went to the school to take the entrance exam, you tested several years ahead of your age group. You were a six-year-old in a class of kids much older than you."

"I think I understand," Aizen said quietly.

"What you don't know is that one of the science teachers came to the house while you were in calligraphy club after school. He told us that he knew who you were because he had been involved with some of the tests the Shinigami had done on you."

Aizen's eyes widened at first, then began to glint with anger.

Ms. Hoshino patted Aizen's hand as she continued, "I never liked that Yamada Seinousuke person, anyway. I don't know why he came over, but he told me he had his eye on you. And then he told me something else that bothered me."

"Yamada…Seinousuke?" Aizen hissed. "I know that individual well."

"Not a nice person at all. He told me that he actually gave you an injection during those tests, just to see if it would 'take.'"

"What kind of injection?" Aizen demanded.

Ms. Hoshino lowered her head and held back tears. "He…injected you with some of the essence of the Soul King. Said the Soul King itself had taken an interest in you after the purple hazes. That's why the Shinigami came to your other house and paid that person to let them do all those tests on you. You didn't know what was going on, or what all those needles were for."

Ichigo exploded. "He did WHAT?"

"Master Sousuke, you did notice that small scar on your left hip, right?"

Aizen fumed, "Yes, unfortunately."

"That's where the Soul King's essence was injected into you, repeatedly. That Yamada person said you were screaming like a little girl when he jabbed you. But surely you remember the nightmares…"

Ichigo looked quietly at Aizen, suddenly feeling compassion. "No wonder you hate needles." He turned to Ms. Hoshino. "But what did the Soul King want with Aizen?"

"Yamada would only tell me that a fusion of Master Sousuke's reiatsu and the Soul King's essence would be the perfect weapon against Hollows. And he threatened to get Master Sousuke expelled from the academy if we told the director."

Aizen shook his head. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"Dear Master Sousuke…why should you have been terrified to go to school? My cousin and I wanted you to enjoy school and make friends. And you did end up as president of the calligraphy club, right? But Yamada never bothered us again."

Ichigo looked quizzically at Ms. Hoshino. "I thought you didn't know what happened to Aizen when the Shinigami took him. But it seems you did."

Ms. Hoshino bowed her head and said in a near whisper, "I apologize for that, Ichigo. But I didn't think it was right to tell you something I hadn't even told Master Sousuke—especially since it's something so important."

Aizen nodded. "Thank you…Aunt Mitsuko. But…that explains why Yamada approached me when I became a Shinigami. He made strange comments to me and told me he knew all about me. He told me about 'those nice old women in Rukongai #15.' I told him he would die by my hand if he ever antagonized you in any way."

Chiaki piped up. "In spite of all that, Master Sousuke was the pride of the art and science academy. He was valedictorian of his class."

Aizen blushed and said modestly, "I have Aunt Mitsuko to thank for that." He nodded at Ms. Hoshino. "You taught me calligraphy and then allowed me my own corner of the garden to maintain. I believe that contributed to my fondness for sciences."

Ms. Hoshino stroked Aizen's hair. "Your garden is still growing. We've kept it up for you. But yes, you always did like studying the bugs and plants in the garden."

Chiaki cleared her throat and reached for the teapot. "All this talking has made me thirsty. I think we've cleared up most of the questions you had, haven't we, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded. "For now, that's good. I'm tired, and I bet you all are, too. Aizen, could we start our training tomorrow?"

Aizen studied Ichigo calmly. "Yes, of course. Our minds and our bodies both need to rest. Otherwise, training will be more difficult. Perhaps, though, you could assist me in making dinner tonight? I would like to make a pot of vegetable stew. I learned the recipe from Kaname. He was an excellent cook." He lowered his head as he rose to leave the table.

Ichigo still had a lot of questions. For now, though, it was time to rest.


	7. Aizen Starts to Remember

Ichigo hadn't realized just how exhausted he was until he lay down on the couch. Chiaki had brought him a pillow and a soft blanket. Like most of the other linens he had seen, this set also had a blue floral pattern. He smiled and then settled in to sleep until supper.

Surprisingly, he fell asleep right away. He had pleasant dreams of his time working at Ms. Unagiya's shop. Orihime had brought him fresh-baked bread a couple of times a month, and Tatsuki had stopped by to encourage Ichigo to practice kendo with her.

Meanwhile, Aizen had carried his new book to his room. He set the book on the nightstand next to his bed and then lay down to rest. Like Ichigo, Aizen hadn't realized how tired he was. He felt confident, though, that there would be no more purple hazes. Settling into the bed, he closed his eyes.

But sleep was not to come so easily. He tossed and turned for what seemed to be hours. Looking at the quaint clock on the wall, though, he saw that he had been in bed for only half an hour. With some annoyance, he got out of the bed and rearranged the linens. Still rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the kitchen table.

Ms. Hoshino was sitting there, drinking tea and humming to herself. "Master Sousuke! Why are you out of bed?" She motioned to him to sit down at the table. He nodded quietly as he brought his new blue vase to the table and took out a page of parchment paper.

"I thought I would like to practice my calligraphy. Might it be possible to talk about some things while Kurosaki Ichigo is asleep?" Quietly but adeptly, he arranged his calligraphy supplies on the table.

"Of course we can talk. But don't you want some tea first?"

Aizen walked softly to the kitchen, being careful not to wake Ichigo. He found a clean cup and some honey, and walked back to the table. "Tea is quite conducive to meaningful discussion," he mused between sips.

"Master Sousuke…you know I'm always glad for you to be home. But I'd really like to know just what's going on here. You were away for almost three years, and then you bring that youngster with you when you do come back. There's something you're not telling me."

Aizen closed his eyes as he sipped his tea. Methodically, he set the cup down as he composed his thoughts. "I…have done some things you would have objected to."

Ms. Hoshino nodded sadly. "I know, dear Master Sousuke. That boy told me he had to fight you to keep you from destroying his home. He also said you left Soul Society and raised up an army to fight against the Shinigami. I guess I just want to know why."

Aizen's head was lowered. He couldn't make eye contact with his adoptive aunt. "There…are many reasons for me to hate Soul Society. Yet it is not Soul Society that I hate."

"Go on, dear."

Aizen's voice softened to a near whisper. "You yourself told me about Yamada Seinousuke's visit here, threatening you. I told you also that he approached me when I became a Shinigami. That, however, was not the end of it."

Ms. Hoshino shook her head. "But that rat never came back here."

Aizen looked her in the eye. "That is best for him." His gaze hardened. "He approached me again, when I was promoted to lieutenant."

"Hadn't he hassled you and us enough? Please, tell me what happened."

Aizen nodded quietly and closed his eyes. "This is my best recollection of what happened."

_The handsome brown-haired young man was excited but nervous as he prepared for his first lieutenants' meeting. He still hadn't quite figured out the easiest way to put the Squad 5 insignia on his left arm, but he did his best. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses before heading out of his new quarters. Even though the newly promoted lieutenant wasn't sure what to think of his captain, Hirako-taichou had at least agreed to let him keep a small vase of blue flowers in his quarters._

_ Lieutenant Aizen made his way to the meeting area, graciously returning the squad members' greetings. Within minutes, he was at Squad 1 headquarters. There, he met Squad 7 lieutenant Kotsubaki Jinemon, who offered to walk with him to the lieutenants' meeting room. The two reached their destination in short time. Most lieutenants were already there. Senior lieutenant Sasakibe Choujirou beckoned Aizen to him. "I'll be formally introducing you to the other lieutenants during this meeting. You probably already know about your former lieutenant, but the others don't know yet."_

_ Lieutenant Aizen nodded and went to stand next to Jinemon. As the last lieutenants arrived, Lieutenant Sasakibe called the meeting to order. "Everyone is here, so let's get started. First, I'd like to introduce the newest member of our group. This is Lieutenant Aizen Sousuke, who was recently promoted in Squad 5. Please make him feel welcome."_

_ Jinemon clapped him heartily on the shoulder. "You're one of us now, Aizen-kun. I knew it wouldn't take long." He gave a gruff chuckle. Aizen smiled quietly and acknowledged the other lieutenants. "Thank you. I shall look forward to working with all of you." His gaze rested on the Squad 4 lieutenant. _

_ Yamada Seinousuke... Aizen desperately wanted to punch this person in the mouth just to get rid of the sneer. Instead, he turned his attention to Lieutenant Sasakibe, who now announced, "Many of you have questions about these changes. As many of you know, Squad 12 had been without a captain for nearly a year." He nodded to lieutenant Sarugaki Hiyori, who puffed her chest out proudly. "Lieutenant Sarugaki performed admirably during that time. Recently, we found a suitable candidate."_

_ Aizen knew what was coming next. Still, he stood quietly, watching how the other lieutenants reacted. _

_ Sasakibe continued. "Lieutenant Aizen already knows this, but the previous Squad 5 lieutenant, Hikifune Kirio, learned bankai. Captain Hirako recommended her as a candidate for captain. The Captain-Commander, plus Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake, were in attendance when she showed her bankai. There were no objections to her promotion, so she was accepted immediately."_

_ Aizen nodded, somewhat sadly. He knew it would be difficult to develop a relationship with Captain Hirako. He had been fond of Lieutenant Hikifune, who had taken an interest in his calligraphy. At young Sousuke's request, Hikifune had also taught him how to keep a journal and how to perform a ceremonial tea service. In fact, he was the first person Hikifune had told about her promotion. Aizen had been surprised when she invited him to visit her at Squad 12 headquarters for tea._

_ His thoughts were interrupted as Sasakibe announced: "That concludes our meeting for now. Once again, welcome, Lieutenant Aizen. Everyone is dismissed." Lieutenant Kuchiki of Squad 6 was the first to introduce himself. "It is my pleasure to welcome you, Lieutenant Aizen. Please do not hesitate to ask me any questions you may have about being a lieutenant and writing reports."_

_ "Thank you, Lieutenant Kuchiki. I shall certainly avail myself of your expertise," Aizen replied gratefully. He shook hands with the other lieutenants. But his smile quickly faded as Yamada approached him._

_ "Yes, welcome indeed, __Sousuke__." The words practically oozed from Yamada's lips. "We have a LOT to talk about."_

_ Aizen glared at Yamada, and his voice lowered dangerously. "I am not Sousuke to you, Yamada. Nor should you have any business with me."_

_ "Oh, but I do," Yamada sneered. "You were such an INTERESTING test subject."_

_ "Why are you speaking of this here?" Aizen hissed. "Was it not enough that you threatened me before?"_

_ "I recall YOU threatening to kill ME, Sousuke."_

_ "I am not Sousuke to you. And I am not one to make idle threats." Aizen tried desperately to remain calm._

_ "I just wanted to tell you who you really are, Sousuke," Yamada persisted._

_ "I know who I am, Yamada. I hardly need to learn anything from the likes of you." Aizen forced himself to ignore Yamada's attempts to provoke him._

_ "Do you, now? Those nice ladies in Rukongai #15 have really kept you sheltered, haven't they?"_

_ "I already warned you once, Yamada. You will regret it if you antagonize my family. You can count on that."_

_ "Your family?" Yamada laughed derisively. "Which family are you talking about?"_

_ "What do you mean, which family?" Aizen demanded._

_ "See, Sousuke? I told you, you don't know anything. You're as naive now as you were when I injected you. You kept crying for 'Aunt Mitsuko' and begging me to stop." It was amusing, actually._

_ "What do you mean, which family?" Aizen repeated. _

_ "Heh heh heh. You think you always lived with Aunt Mitsuko?"_

_ Aizen glared but said nothing._

_ "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Yamada told him. His voice had started to become more serious. "You really don't know, do you?"_

_ Aizen kept his silence. His eyes narrowed suspiciously._

_ Yamada continued. "I'll just tell you this: It was your birth father who let us bring you here from Rukongai #10 to do the tests on you."_

_ "Is that so?" Aizen murmured. He looked Yamada in the eye and said pointedly, "I will reiterate, do not antagonize Aunt Mitsuko in any way. You will pay dearly if you do."_

_ Yamada scowled. "I have no business with 'Aunt Mitsuko,' Sousuke."_


	8. Aizen Remembers Some More

_Aizen's glare didn't let up. "Good. That is best for you."_

_Yamada smirked, "I have much more to tell you, Sousuke. You just come find me any time."_

_Aizen turned on his heel, his steely gaze belying his mixture of anger and confusion. As he made his way to Squad 5 headquarters, he was stopped by a cheerful voice. "Sousuke-kun! Sousuke-kun!" Aizen turned to face the familiar voice._

_The newly promoted Captain Hikifune was running toward him with a delighted smile on her friendly face. She must have seen his troubled expression, for she asked, "What's bothering you, Sousuke-kun? You want to come talk about it over some tea?"_

_Aizen smiled faintly and replied, "Some tea would be good right now." With that, Hikifune led him excitedly to her captain's quarters. _

_"We're here. You know where your spot is. I'll make us some tea, and then we can talk."_

_Aizen was glad to see that his former lieutenant was in good spirits. He hoped that her enthusiasm would be contagious once again. In a few minutes, Hikifune brought out the tea service and some almond cookies. Next to the infuser was a small jar of lavender honey. Aizen closed his eyes and contentedly took in the aroma of the fresh-brewed tea._

_Hikifune sat down across the table from Aizen. "Ahh, Sousuke-kun. Congratulations on your promotion. Do me proud."_

_Aizen lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Thank you...Captain Hikifune. I should congratulate you, also."_

_"What's this 'Captain Hikifune' stuff, Sousuke-kun? You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm still Kirio-senpai to you, hear?"_

_"Thank you for that. Things are changing, both for us and for Soul Society. I hope I am up to the task of following in your footsteps."_

_"Aizen Sousuke, why wouldn't you be up to the task? I took an interest in you precisely because you're so thoughtful and intelligent. You're a rare one."_

_Aizen's head stayed down, and he kept his eyes closed. "You are too kind," he said simply. With that, he added some of the lavender honey to his tea. He hadn't tried it before, but he decided that he'd try it again sometime._

_Hikifune looked at him with some worry. "Lavender is supposed to help improve the mood. You could use it, I think."_

_Aizen raised his head and met her gaze. "I...had an unpleasant encounter before you saw me."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that, Sousuke-kun. I hope you won't let that person get to you. If it's who I think it is, then...I don't really like him, either."_

_"Thank you for inviting me here once again. I feel better now. But...I worry that Captain Hirako will be much less tolerant of me than you have been."_

_"He's not as goofy as he lets on. But he's definitely not as familiar with tea as I am.' She chuckled._

_Aizen nodded quietly. "He may have promoted me, but I suspect that he dislikes me. He has already complained that I have an off-putting personality."_

_"He's...a different one. I just think he doesn't understand why you're so quiet and why you keep to yourself."_

_"I see. Do you think he will ever think differently of me?"_

_"I don't know, Sousuke-kun. I hope so."_

_The two friends finished their tea. As Aizen stood up and walked to the door, Hikifune said gently, "Hang in there, Sousuke-kun. I have confidence in you. So you should, too." She handed him a notebook. "Look at this when you get to your quarters."_

_Aizen thanked her and returned to his lieutenant's quarters. "Thank you...Kirio-senpai," he whispered to himself. He sat at his study table and opened the notebook. In it, Hikifune had left him an encouraging message and some advice about writing a lieutenant's report. For the first time since his promotion, Aizen felt at least a little bit of confidence. He still wasn't sure what to think about his captain, but he hoped they could get along._

_Several months passed, and Aizen tried to put his interaction with Yamada out of his mind. He kept visiting Hikifune whenever he could, talking to her about how things were going. After one such meeting, however, he once again ran into Yamada. Aizen still disliked and distrusted Yamada, but the Squad 4 lieutenant was undeterred._

_"So, Sousuke, have you decided to let me tell you everything else I know?" Yamada purred. Aizen thought to himself that Yamada reminded him of a hyena just waiting for its next victim. _

_"I have no reason to ask you anything else, Yamada. And I believe I told you that I am not Sousuke to you." His voice was sharp, and his eyes glittered, as if to warn Yamada._

_"Ooh, scary," Yamada responded mockingly. "Even though those people in Rukongai #10 ostracized you, and your birth father disowned you? Surely even YOU think about revenge sometimes."_

_"How is that any of your concern?" Aizen bristled at Yamada's blithe suggestion._

_"Well...I AM the lieutenant of Squad 4. Before that, Captain Unohana and I were the leaders of Squad 11. So we had plenty of chances to...investigate strange people."_

_"That is no concern of mine, Yamada."_

_"Oh, but it IS, Sousuke," Yamada responded ingratiatingly. "You were not the only person in Rukongai #10 who had...strange incidents...happen to them."_

_"And? I tire of this. If you have a point to make, then make it and leave."_

_"You, Sousuke, were the only one whose strange incidents happened often enough to catch Soul Society's eye."_

_Aizen raised his eyebrows and glared at Yamada with ill-concealed contempt. "It was not enough for you to experiment on me?"_

_"There are still unanswered questions about why these things were happening."_

_"I still fail to see how this concerns me, Yamada," Aizen responded, spitting the name out._

_"Let me get to the point, Sousuke. The people there treated you like an outcast, and I have...scientific interest in them."_

_"I have no interest in returning to that place."_

_"So you don't care that your birth father is politicking for a position in the Central 46? You don't care that we could actually develop more weapons against the Hollows if we researched Rukongai #10?"_

_Aizen closed his brown eyes. "My scientific curiosity is more about botany and physics. How is it my place to develop any type of weapon against Hollows?"_

_Yamada had finally dropped his mocking tone. "I'll tell you what: Come with me to Rukongai #10. I'll give you the chance to see for yourself. Your birth father is living his life, as if you never existed. Confront him, if you like. But you'll see that I'm right. Why should you care about those people when they turned a blind eye to your birth father's abuse to you?"_

_Aizen sighed softly. As much as he hated Yamada, he had to admit that the idea of confronting his birth father appealed to him. Yet he said simply, "I would have been quite happy to never know this. I joined the Shinigami only because I hoped to understand my...abilities."_

_"You have a brilliant mind, Sousuke. Now that you know this, I don't think you'll be satisfied with stopping there. My offer to you was serious. When you decide to visit Rukongai #10 for yourself, you know where to find me."_


	9. Lieutenant Aizen Meets Someone

_Aizen could think of no reason for Yamada to have told him this. Of course, it was always possible that Yamada was enjoying these psychological games as much as he had enjoyed experimenting on a young Sousuke. Aizen hated this smug hyena, but what if Yamada was telling him the truth? In any case, Aizen thought it was probably better to investigate things for himself. He wouldn't give Yamada the satisfaction of knowing that he HAD piqued Aizen's curiosity. _

_He tried to put these questions out of his mind as he walked through the Squad 5 barracks area. After all, he still had his lieutenant's report to finish, and he didn't like the looks of the sky. Aizen used shunpo to return to his lieutenant's quarters. With some relief, he closed the door and turned on the floor lamp. The blue flowers were looking a little droopy, so Aizen lovingly misted them with some water from the spray bottle. But he noticed that he was running out of tea. He'd have to buy some more soon. _

_For some reason, he suddenly felt exhausted. The lieutenant's report would have to wait. His captain had already needled him once about being as reliable as clockwork. "Are you a machine or a Shinigami?" Hirako had asked Aizen, only partly in jest. "You make me look bad, Sousuke. You're more serious than I am, more responsible than I am...and a lot more boring than I am. Can't you be a little more...sociable?"_

_Aizen remembered looking Hirako in the eye and saying evenly, "Are you dissatisfied with my work, Captain Hirako? If you find my personality so utterly lacking, then, with all due respect, I fail to understand why you promoted me to lieutenant." Somehow, he felt a tinge of satisfaction as Hirako's jaw dropped and, for the first time, he had no words. Hirako had turned and left, shaking his head._

_As he looked out the window, he wondered how other captains interacted with their lieutenants. He decided to ask Kirio-senpai again about how to deal with Hirako. He hoped that she and Hiyori-kun were getting along well. Gray clouds obscured the sun, and Aizen saw lightning in the distance. Remembering that he was exhausted, he closed the curtains and lay down on the futon. A smile crossed his face as he pulled the floral blanket over himself. Even now, Aizen hated thunder. When he was little, he had clasped Aunt Mitsuko's hand until the thunder passed. Somehow, thunder was foreboding. Thunder was aggressive. The sound of thunder was threatening to him._

_Finally, he fell asleep. After several hours of restful sleep, he was awakened by the sound of rain tapping on his window. It was morning now, and the sun was just starting to peek through the clouds. Aizen smiled as he prepared some of his tea. For some reason, the aroma of tea was always more reassuring on a rainy day. Between sips of tea, he leafed through Hikifune's notebook and decided to take it with him today to work on his report._

_Good. He still had time to refresh himself in the Squad 5 showers before breakfast. Today, he would eat breakfast with the squad members. Hirako would have no reason to needle him, at least today. Gathering his materials, he walked through the barracks area to the showers. _

_Squad members greeted him with a mixture of surprise and enthusiasm. Aizen graciously returned the greetings until he reached the shower facilities. There, he met a quiet boy who seemed unfamiliar with his surroundings. "What is your name, youngster?"_

_"Tousen. Tousen Kaname. I just got assigned to this squad. From your reiatsu, you must be...Lieutenant Aizen?"_

_"You...cannot see? Still your perception is impressive."_

_"Thank you, Lieutenant. I know my way around the bath area because of the steam. Are you here for a bath, too?"_

_"Yes, boy. Now that you mention it, a bath would be enjoyable." _

_"Then...do you mind if I talk with you while we bathe?"_

_"I would like that." With that, the two found the shower benches. Aizen was surprised at how deftly young Tousen arranged his head towel and organized his locker. _

_"Sir?" Tousen asked hesitantly. "Do you need me to scrub your back?"_

_"What a kind offer, Tousen-kun. You will need me to help you, correct?"_

_"Oh no, Sir. I'm just here to soak and relax. I get lots of cooking ideas just sitting here thinking."_

_"Cooking? Are you a skilled cook, then?"_

_Tousen blushed and responded shyly, "Well, Sir, I know how to make vegetable soup and miso soup. If you like, Sir, I'll make you some later on."_

_"Perhaps we can have miso soup in my quarters the next time it rains." He breathed in slowly. "If you had not told me, I would never have known that you cannot see."_

_"Thank you, Sir. You should be ready for the bath now. Will you guide me there?"_

_Aizen and young Tousen climbed carefully into the warm bath. Aizen had forgotten how big the bath was. He was enjoying the warmth so much that he decided he might forgo breakfast in the dining hall. After all, he had reached out to the squad's newest member. Surely Hirako couldn't complain about that._

_"Sir?" Tousen began. "I know it might be disrespectful to ask a favor of you when we've just met."_

_"Go on. Perhaps I can assist you."_

_Tousen nodded and continued, "I mentioned to you that I enjoy cooking. So, Sir, do you think there's any way I could gain some practice by working in the kitchen?"_

_Aizen nodded approvingly. He liked this boy's initiative. "I can speak to the kitchen manager on your behalf. I doubt that you would be able to cook immediately, but certainly you would develop other valuable kitchen experience."_

_"Thank you, Lieutenant!" Tousen answered excitedly. "You're too kind."_

_"Thank you, Tousen-kun, for talking to me this morning. It was enjoyable to soak in the bath." He helped Tousen out of the bath before climbing out himself. "If we hurry, we should still have time for breakfast." They quickly dressed and used shunpo to reach the dining hall._

_Aizen's face fell as he saw Hirako coming out. "So, Sousuke, you've decided to grace us with your presence?"_

_Aizen's eyes met Hirako's. With a slight edge, he answered, "As you can see, I was at the bath facility with Tousen-kun. If that is all..." He nudged his way past his speechless captain._

_Hirako's eyes narrowed. Tousen gave Aizen a questioning look as they walked away and found the buffet. "Sir...don't you and the captain like each other?"_

_"He does his job, and I do mine." He glanced around. "There is still enough food here for us. The kitchen staff will hardly turn me away."_

_Tousen nodded, still not convinced. Aizen watched the youngster carefully feel for the serving utensils. Once they finished selecting their food, Aizen guided Tousen to a table. The rest of the meal was quiet and uneventful, with Tousen remarking only that the miso soup was lacking something. _

_Aizen called the kitchen manager to the table. He nodded in Tousen's direction and said cordially, "I called you out here to introduce you to our newest squad member."_

_The kitchen manager looked quizzically at Aizen but said nothing. Aizen continued, "This is Tousen Kaname. He aspires to be a cook of your caliber. Would you allow him to make a pot of miso soup, and then judge his worth in your kitchen?"_

_The kitchen manager studied Tousen curiously before turning to Aizen. "Well, Lieutenant, I can't rightly turn you down, can I?" He looked at Tousen and said plainly, "Tousen-kun, we work hard in my kitchen. If you can do that, then you're welcome to join us."_

_Excitedly, Tousen replied, "Of course I'll work hard. You don't have to worry about that." He stood and bowed to both Aizen and the kitchen manager. "I'm in your debt."_

_Aizen stood up. "Thank you for the meal. Before Tousen-kun can officially be assigned to the kitchen, I must complete the appropriate paperwork. I will bring it for your signature shortly. Today, though, I would like you to show him around your kitchen and acquaint him with the other kitchen staff."_

_The kitchen manager clapped a hand on Tousen's shoulder. "Right this way, Tousen-kun! There's lots to do today." The two walked to the kitchen. _


	10. Lieutenant Aizen's Trip to Rukongai 10

_The day was still young, but Aizen had a busy day ahead of him. Once again, he decided to walk through the barracks area to his quarters. He enjoyed the sun's warmth as he watched his squad members at work. Blushing, some of the younger female members had smiled shyly as he greeted them. He heard them giggle excitedly, "He's so handsome and polite!" This embarrassed him somewhat, but he also felt a bit of satisfaction that not everyone shared Hirako's opinion of him._

_"I need some more tea," he thought as he opened the door to his quarters. "Perhaps I can purchase some after I complete my weekly lieutenant's report." He turned on the floor lamp and started to work. Hikifune's notebook proved helpful as he organized his own notes. After half an hour, his report, neatly organized as always, was ready to submit to Hirako. Reluctantly, he took the report to Hirako's office. He might as well fill out the paperwork for Tousen while he was there._

_"What brings you here, Sousuke?" Hirako wondered._

_"I am here only to submit my weekly report and complete some paperwork for our newest recruit, Tousen-kun."_

_"What paperwork?" Hirako asked with some annoyance._

_"Tousen-kun informed me that he is a skilled cook. The kitchen manager and I agreed that qualified cooks are difficult to find. Thus, in order to allow Tousen-kun some practice, I am assigning him to the kitchen effective immediately."_

_"YOU are assigning him? Who's the captain here?" Hirako snapped._

_"I am indeed assigning him. Assigning duties to new recruits falls under MY purview, does it not?"_

_Hirako scowled. He couldn't argue with Aizen, because the lieutenant was right. "Just be sure to put that in your report."_

_Aizen's brown eyes glittered with disdain. "I believe it was YOU, Captain, who remarked that I am reliable to a fault."_

_"Yeah, yeah, Sousuke. Just keep me in the loop."_

_"Of course, Captain. Of course." Aizen's voice was like a melted chocolate bar, but a more perceptive captain would have noticed the growing irritation. Aizen glared at his captain. "I have more to say to you. Since you promoted me, you have gone to great effort to insult me as a person and as an officer. You may say what you wish to me privately, but our squad members should not be seeing such tension between us." He turned on his heel and left before Hirako could respond._

_It had felt good to speak his mind to Hirako, but Aizen doubted that anything would change. He sighed sadly and took the paperwork to the kitchen manager. With most of his work done, he took Hikifune's notebook to his quarters and retrieved his money pouch. This time, he would try to find some of the white tea that Aunt Mitsuko had always bought for him._

_As he locked the door to his lieutenant's quarters and made his way out of Squad 5's assigned area, he was greeted by a smiling Hikifune. Talking to her always made him feel better. He nodded to her as she shunpo'd to him._

_"Sousuke-kun!" she said breathlessly. "I was hoping I'd run into you. I need to go out to buy some tea. Would you like to come with me?"_

_Aizen smiled faintly, but Hikifune noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. He said simply, "I actually was on my way to replenish my own tea supply. It would be my pleasure to go with you."_

_"Great!" Hikifune responded excitedly. "Rukongai #10 has the best variety of tea and honey."_

_Aizen lowered his head and said quietly, "Rukongai...#10?" Yamada's words came to him._

_"What's wrong, Sousuke-kun? We can go somewhere else if you want."_

_"No, it is of no concern. We should be going."_

_Hikifune had learned that Aizen had difficulty expressing his feelings. She was worried, but she said simply, "If you say so."_

_They used their shunpo ability to reach Rukongai #10. The shopping district was quiet, with only a few townspeople passing through. Aizen studied the merchants and townspeople carefully, not sure what he hoped to see. Hikifune led him to the tea purveyor. Next to the door were a single rattan bench and a poster with the shop's name. To Aizen, the poster looked gaudy._

_As they entered the tea shop, a middle-aged man effused, "Kirio-san! How DELIGHTFUL to see you once again!" Aizen didn't think anyone could be quite THAT glad to see someone else. His eyes met those of the tea seller, whose eyes narrowed as he studied the lieutenant._

_In a less cordial voice, the tea seller stared at Aizen and asked, "And who might YOU be?"_

_Aizen returned the old man's steely glare and said evenly, "I am Lieutenant Aizen of Seireitei's fifth squad." If Yamada had been telling him the truth, he thought it was better to not refer to himself as Sousuke._

_The old man turned away, muttering, "You just looked familiar for some reason. Hmph!"_

_Miffed, Aizen and Hikifune looked at each other and shook their heads. The old man kept turning around, glaring at Aizen. Finally, Aizen had had enough, and started walking to the door. Quickly, Hikifune grabbed his arm and whispered, "Sousuke-kun?"_

_Aizen shook his head as he dug some money out of his pouch. Handing the coins to Hikifune, he told her quietly, '"hat should be enough to purchase a canister of tea. I will be outside. I suddenly need some...fresh air." With that, he walked out and sat on the bench outside the door._

_As the calm breeze brushed against his cheek, he heard Hikifune's angry voice._

_"You aren't always so rude to customers, are you?"_

_"But Kirio-san!" the old man simpered. _

_"Lieutenant Aizen is here only because I insisted that he accompany me. I see now why he didn't want to come." Aizen had never heard her speak so sharply to anyone before._

_"If I had only known..." the tea seller persisted._

_"Then what? Known what?" Hikifune demanded._

_"His name's Sousuke, isn't it?" the old man blurted defiantly._

_"What does that have to do with anything? You were rude to MY friend."_

_"So I guess your FRIEND Lieutenant Aizen didn't tell you anything."_

_"Get to the point, if you have one." Hikifune was livid._

_"His type's not welcome here. That's all. This district is for DECENT people," the old man harrumphed._

_"Since when is a Shinigami lieutenant not welcome here?"_

_"Your Lieutenant Aizen is nothing but trouble. A monster. Do you realize how much business I lost because of that freak?"_

_Before Hikifune could respond, Aizen stormed back in. "You... Clearly you have no difficulty insulting someone when you think they are out of earshot. If you want to say something __about__ me, then say it __to__ me."_

_The old man fumed as he glared at Aizen. "Just leave, Sousuke. After all these years, you dare to show your face in Rukongai #10?" _

_Aizen checked himself as Hikifune lay a calming hand on his arm. Hikifune's voice was low and dangerous. "Say no more. Sousuke-kun, we're done here. I'm sorry, but we won't be buying any tea—now or ever again."_

_The old man drew himself up and said, "Of course YOU're always welcome here, Kirio-san."_

_Hikifune was not pacified. "How generous of you, old man! You insult my friend but expect me to think nothing of it? You are a fool." _

_Aizen lowered his head and closed his eyes. Grabbing Hikifune's arm, he begged her, "Please. We have been here long enough. Your words are wasted."_

_As they turned to leave, Hikifune hissed, "You will never have another Shinigami customer again if I have anything to say about it." Looking gently at Aizen, she said softly, "Let's go, Sousuke-kun."_

_Outside, they caught their breath. Hikifune shook her head. "I'm...sorry, Sousuke-kun. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I had known you had such bad memories."_

_Aizen frowned. "I know. You are not to blame for that old man's behavior." His glasses glittered as he recalled Yamada's words._

_"Sousuke-kun? Are you up to going to the bookseller? We can buy tea somewhere else."_

_"Some books would be enjoyable. Our squad's newest member aspires to be an expert cook. Perhaps this shop has some recipe books that he could use." He wondered, though, how blind young Tousen would read the recipes._

_Hikifune brightened. "I actually buy my recipe books here. I noticed some calligraphy supplies, also."_

_Aizen thought the calligraphy supplies might help his mood. "I definitely would like to peruse the calligraphy supplies." Hikifune guided him to the cozy-looking bookstore. Excitedly, she pointed out the water dispenser and the display of photo books._

_"Here we are! So many recipe books to choose from. Sousuke-kun?"_

_"What is it? Are you all right?" Aizen asked worriedly._

_"Oh, of course I'm all right. When you told me about the young man in your squad, and how much he enjoys cooking, I thought of something to tell you. I haven't told anyone else yet, though."_

_"Please, do tell me. Are you looking for new recipes to master?"_

_"Not quite, Sousuke-kun. It's more interesting and complex than that. You've tried my miso soup, right?"_

_"Yes, it is quite good."_

_"Anyway, I'm experimenting with mixing reiatsu into food. If I can work out all the details, I think we could end up replenishing reiatsu just by eating."_

_"That is an intriguing idea. Have you had any success?"_

_"So far, I've been able to put it into rice balls and miso soup. But think of all the possibilities!"_

_"Have...I...eaten any of your special miso soup?"_

_"No, silly! I won't try it on anyone else until I know it works. So far, I've been able to liquefy small amounts of my reiatsu. Reiatsu is flavorless, so the taste of the food isn't affected."_

_Aizen nodded, fascinated. "I would be willing to let you use some of my reiatsu," he said slowly._

_Hikifune studied him, concerned. But she simply smiled and told him, "Your reiatsu is...of superior quality."_

_Now Aizen was bewildered. "My reiatsu...is not a curse?"_

_"Your reiatsu is definitely NOT something to be ashamed of. In fact, I'd say it's some of the purest I've encountered."_

_Aizen closed his eyes. "Will I...ever learn who I am and why I have so much reiatsu?"_

_Hikifune rested a hand on his shoulder. "As curious as your mind is, I believe you will, Sousuke-kun. But that means you'll have to learn as much as you can."_

_Aizen lowered his head and said simply, "Thank you. I will...try to learn everything I can." _

_Finally, he found a recipe book for Tousen. "Tousen-kun should enjoy this book."_

_"Tousen-kun...that's the newest member of your squad, right?"_

_"Yes. I had hoped that you would also be willing to give him advice. He is blind, but he has an unusual ability to use his other senses."_

_"Of course. What kind of advice do you think he needs?"_

_Aizen cleared his throat. "Tousen-kun...seems to lack confidence. He has offered to prepare some soup for me to taste. I wondered whether you would also like to taste his cooking and tell him what you think."_

_Hikifune nodded. "That's probably the best way to go. Developing his kitchen skills should develop his confidence." She returned to browsing the recipe books. "You wanted some calligraphy supplies, right?"_

_Aizen nodded and smiled. "I saw them over there, next to the water dispenser."_

_"OK then. I'm going to keep looking at these recipe books. You find yourself some calligraphy supplies, and I'll meet you over there." _

_Aizen's mood was gradually improving. For some reason, the idea of buying new calligraphy supplies made him feel calm. Carefully he chose some parchment paper and a narrow brush. Next to the calligraphy supplies was a table of photography books. Was that...a book of flower photos? Aizen picked it up and went to sit down in the reading area._

_Slowly, he studied the photos. He hadn't even noticed Hikifune behind him as he stopped on the center spread of blue flowers. _

_"You like blue flowers, don't you, Sousuke-kun?"_

_Aizen smiled contentedly as he showed Hikifune the flowers. "My childhood home has some of these flowers. I even had my own corner of the garden to care for."_

_"You still have that vase in your quarters."_

_Aizen nodded. "At least Captain Hirako allowed me that." His voice held a tinge of resentment._

_"Sousuke-kun..." Hikifune sat next to him. "Shinji's personality is hard to get used to, especially since you're used to working with me. Even I didn't always get along with him. But so long as you do your job and do your best, you don't need to worry about him."_

_"We had a confrontation today," Aizen said sadly. "I told him I did not object to his derisive comments if he made them privately to me. I do, however, object to allowing our squad members to see such tension between us."_

_"Sousuke-kun... I'm sorry. Do I need to have a talk with him?"_

_"No... He seems to enjoy belittling me. If you spoke to him, he would know that he was successful. Things would worsen."_

_"I had no idea..."_

_"All I can do right now is mentor Tousen-kun and others who seek me out. Otherwise, I will do everything I can to avoid dealing with Captain Hirako."_

_"That might be best." Hikifune was now more worried than before, but she wasn't sure how to help her friend._

_Aizen went back to looking at the flower photos. "I think I will purchase this," he said. As he started to get out of his chair, he saw an elderly woman approaching him and Hikifune. They looked quizzically at each other but said nothing._

_The woman smiled feebly at Aizen. "I couldn't help overhearing some of your conversation. Please, may I sit with you for a moment?"_

_She thanked Aizen as he helped her into a chair. "Your name...is Sousuke, isn't it? I know Kirio-san. She's one of my regulars."_

_Aizen nodded, confused. "Yes, my name is Aizen Sousuke. I am lieutenant of Seireitei's fifth squad."_

_"I knew I recognized you. You...have grown up. How handsome you are," the old woman smiled gently. "I'm Mrs. Etsuo, the owner of this shop."_

_Aizen blushed. "Thank you. But how do you know me?"_

_Mrs. Etsuo lowered her head and started to cry. "You were such a sweet child. My late husband was your Aunt Mitsuko's lawyer. He took care of all the paperwork when Mitsuko adopted you."_

_Aizen was stunned. "Please, go on."_

_"My husband tried so hard to talk some sense into that fool. But your birth father..." Her voice trailed off. "My husband and I had no use for him. And he wouldn't listen when my husband tried to talk him out of disowning you."_

_Hikifune gasped but said nothing. She put an arm around Aizen as the old woman continued._

_"I'm surprised that you're a Shinigami now. We tried to talk your father out of letting Yamada Seinosuke and his thugs take you for 'testing.' But his mind was made up. You had to go. Otherwise, how could he hope to be a candidate for the Central 46?"_

_Aizen closed his eyes. So far, everything Yamada had told him was true. "Thank you, Mrs. Etsuo, for telling me this."_

_The elderly woman stood up and wrapped him in her arms. "Dear Sousuke... I never expected to see you again. I'm so happy to see you well. Kirio-san, please look after him."_

_"Of course, Mrs. Etsuo. You have my word on that."_

_"One more thing, Sousuke... I'm so sorry that my husband and I weren't able to protect you back then. But I'm glad that Mitsuko adopted you. She loves you like her own child, you know."_

_Aizen nodded gratefully. "Thank you once again for your kindness."_

_Hikifune stood up. "I hate to bring this up, but I had a pretty heated fight with that old man at the tea shop. Sousuke-kun and I left without buying anything. Did you get a tea shipment this week?"_

_"Let's walk to the counter," Mrs. Etsuo answered. "I haven't gotten this week's shipment yet, unfortunately." She turned to Aizen and smiled gently. "For you, Sousuke, I will share my personal supply. Please, take these canisters."_

_"I cannot take advantage of your kindness like this, Mrs. Etsuo," Aizen insisted._

_"Sousuke. I was unable to help you when you were little. So please, let me do this one kindness for you. It's all I can do."_

_Humbled and shocked by this simple gesture, Aizen said in a near whisper, "I will gladly take this tea, and think fondly of you every time I drink some."_

_He and Hikifune paid for their purchases and left. Aizen's opinion of Rukongai #10 was gradually improving. But Yamada's words rang in his mind. Did he really want to see that person?_

_Hikifune was looking at him with concern. "I'm glad we were able to talk to Mrs. Etsuo. How are you feeling now?"_

_"My mood is improving. Thank you for your concern."_

_"That's good. I guess we should either get something to eat or head back to Seireitei."_

_"Looking at your recipe books has made me quite hungry. I saw a restaurant on the way here."_

_"I'm hungry too. Let's get some rice balls or something, and then we'll go back to Seireitei."_

_The restaurant was starkly decorated, and Aizen found the atmosphere distinctly off-putting. He missed the tea house in Rukongai #15. Maybe he'd take Hikifune there next time._

_A stern-looking waitress approached. "What'll you have?"_

_Aizen wasn't used to being served by a rude waitress, but he guessed that most of the residents of Rukongai #10 lacked manners. Nonetheless, he and Hikifune each ordered a bowl of miso udon. The food arrived within a few minutes. Hikifune took a sip of the miso broth, only to promptly spit it out. "This is soup? This isn't fit for anyone to eat," she groused._

_Aizen worried about tasting his own bowl. It definitely wasn't Aunt Mitsuko's miso broth, but his food was at least edible. He offered Hikifune a taste of his noodles. "Does this taste any better?"_

_She nodded and then offered to let Aizen taste hers. Indeed, the broth in this bowl was, in a word, disgusting. Aizen spit it out, just as Hikifune had._

_By now, Hikifune was suspicious. She stormed to the register and demanded to speak to the manager. Aizen mused to himself that she was far more feisty than he was._

_The manager, an imperious-looking woman, came to the table and disdainfully studied the two customers. "Why have you called me out here? I have work to do."_

_Hikifune glared at this arrogant woman. "It seems that the tea purveyor isn't the only one in this town who doesn't know how to treat paying customers."_

_The manager sniffed, "So what is the problem?"_

_Hikifune pushed her bowl of udon almost into the woman's face. "Taste this. Smell this. Would YOU eat this?"_

_The manager tasted the udon and winced. Still, she said nothing._

_Hikifune took Aizen's bowl. "Now try this one."_

_Once again, the manager tried the udon. This time, though, she glared at the customers. "That idiot waitress gave you the wrong bowls."_

_Aizen's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, the wrong bowls?"_

_Hikifune glared at the manager. "I think I understand exactly what's going on here. Just what was put in this bowl of udon to make it taste so disgusting?"_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Aizen saw the waitress trying to sneak out of the dining room. "Waitress, come here, please. Your manager said something about giving us the wrong bowls. Would you care to explain, since this manager refuses to do so?"_

_Reluctantly, giving a sidelong glance to the manager, the waitress approached the table. "I ain't sayin' nothin'."_

_By now, Hikifune was out of patience. She looked at Aizen sadly and said, "Apparently, this waitress accidentally gave you the bowl meant for me, and me the bowl meant for you. The manager told the kitchen staff to put something in your bowl to make it inedible." _

_Aizen peered over his glasses. "An explanation is in order here. We will sit here all day until one of you tells us what you put in my food."_

_At this point, other customers in the restaurant were watching this exchange. The manager's eyes glittered. "Why must you make a scene?"_

_"It would be unnecessary for us to 'make a scene' if you had not put something in my food," Aizen countered._

_Hikifune added, "It would be much easier for you to just tell us what's going on."_

_Finally, the waitress cut her eyes at the manager and admitted, "She told me to put poop in your food. Said you had it coming 'cause of the purple hazes.'_

_"Shut up, girl!" the manager snapped. Glaring at Aizen, she said, "I know you're that kid Sousuke. You caused my son so much trouble. If you had just been normal, he wouldn't have had to send you away or disown you. His wife even divorced him because of you."_

_Aizen felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "You are that person's mother? From what I have heard of that person from Aunt Mitsuko, it is easy to understand why he is such a deplorable person."_

_"Deplorable?" the manager spat. "You with your purple hazes were the deplorable one."_

_Hikifune rose and stood nose to nose with the manager. "Get out of my sight."_

_"You haven't paid for the food yet," the manager said mockingly. "You don't get out of paying the bill just because you're a Shinigami captain."_

_Aizen stood up and said disgustedly, "We will not be paying for inedible food. Now if you will excuse us... You are beneath contempt."_

_They stormed out of the restaurant. Hikifune shook her head and said sadly, "I think we've been here long enough. We should get back to Seireitei."_

_Aizen looked at her apologetically. If only he hadn't come along... "But we were unable to eat. Might we briefly stop in Rukongai #15 for a meal?"_


	11. Lieutenant Aizen Returns to Rukongai 15

_Hikifune had never seen Aizen so unhappy, or heard such an imploring tone to his voice. She was worried about him, especially after all he had been through today. Nodding knowingly, she told him gently, "That's a fine idea, Sousuke-kun. You seem to be familiar with Rukongai #15."_

_Aizen's head was still down, a red flush of bitterness across his cheeks. "Yes. It...is my home."_

_Grabbing Aizen's hand, Hikifune insisted, "Then let's get going. We're not spending another moment in this dump." The two used shunpo until they reached the outskirts of Rukongai #15._

_The air was fresh and cool, and Aizen immediately sighed with relief as he inhaled the aroma of flowers. He pointed to a house with blue flowers in front. "That...is my house." Almost as if in a trance, he ran to the house, leaving Hikifune behind to catch up._

_"Slow down, Sousuke-kun," Hikifune puffed. "We can just walk there and save our energy." They walked the short distance to the house, with Aizen pointing out the town gardens. Hikifune thought she saw a smile on Aizen's face as he told her about the fruit tree and the small patch of lavender blossoms._

_Finally, they were at Aizen's house. Tentatively, Aizen knocked at the door. He heard a familiar voice call, "I'm coming!"_

_The door opened slowly at first. Then, before Aizen could greet her, Aunt Mitsuko had thrown the door open. "Master Sousuke! How good to see you!" Aizen nervously returned her hug before asking her to let them in._

_"Ah yes. Pardon my rudeness, young lady," Aunt Mitsuko smiled cordially at Hikifune. "I'm Hoshino Mitsuko, but Master Sousuke has always called me 'Aunt Mitsuko.'" She led them excitedly to the kitchen table and invited them to sit down._

_Aizen bowed to the older woman and said quietly, "I apologize for coming so unexpectedly, Aunt Mitsuko. I thought that I would like to visit you for a while. There is also much for us to talk about."_

_Aunt Mitsuko looked at Hikifune for answers, but the captain shook her head. She extended a hand and introduced herself. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Sousuke-kun has told me so much about you."_

_"I see," the old woman said slowly. "Do you have time to sit down for tea?"_

_Aizen and Hikifune were only too happy to accept. Aizen went to the kitchen and checked the cabinets. "If it is all right with you, might we also have some of your miso soup? We have not eaten lunch yet."_

_Aunt Mitsuko shook her head, "I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet. But I have a better idea...why don't we all go to the tea house? We can eat and talk there." She looked at Hikifune with a twinkle in her eye. "Besides, I'm sure Kirio-san would like to see where you grew up."_

_With that, the three walked the short distance to the shopping area. Hikifune immediately noticed the change in Aizen's mood. Even the air seemed crisper and fresher here than in Rukongai #10. She pondered that until they reached the tea house._

_Aunt Mitsuko nudged her excitedly. "Look at the menu sign. Master Sousuke did the calligraphy for all the signs and menus in this tea house when he was little."_

_Aizen blushed slightly, but he secretly enjoyed hearing Hikifune's simple praise: "I can tell. Sousuke-kun's calligraphy is so beautiful and natural." He opened the door as Hikifune helped Aunt Mitsuko inside. As Aizen closed the door, he heard the owner's familiar footsteps hurrying toward them._

_The owner, a middle-aged woman, now had Aizen's hands clasped within her own. "Sousuke! It's been a while!" She looked him over. "You've grown so tall. And what's this on your arm?"_

_Hikifune cut in proudly, "That's a lieutenant's armband. Sousuke-kun was promoted last week. It was only a matter of time."_

_The owner led the trio to Aizen's favorite table. "A lieutenant? We're so proud of you, aren't we, Mitsuko?"_

_"Of course we are. Master Sousuke is my pride and joy." She cleared her throat. "But we're all quite hungry. We can talk some more after we eat."_

_Aizen looked questioningly at the owner. "Is your offer of a free cup of tea still in effect? I...would very much enjoy one."_

_The owner rested a hand on his shoulder. "You don't even need to ask, Sousuke. Why don't I bring you all some miso soup while you look at the menu? My treat." She turned to Hikifune. "I'm Mrs. Yasuda, the owner of this tea house and a friend to both Mitsuko and Sousuke."_

_Hikifune nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm Hikifune Kirio, a friend and mentor to Sousuke-kun. I'm looking forward to tasting your tea. Sousuke-kun says there's none better." _

_Mrs. Yasuda beamed at Aizen. "I'm happy to see that you're making friends. I'll be right out with your soup and tea. We just got a new shipment of your favorite hachi miso." She turned and left._

_While they waited for the tea, Hikifune marveled aloud at the intricate calligraphy on the menu and the lithographs. Within a few minutes, the tea and soup had arrived. Aizen gratefully inhaled the fresh-brewed tea while Mrs. Yasuda began serving soup from the tureen. _

_"See the pattern on the bowls and the tureen, Kirio-san?" she asked brightly. "This was Sousuke's design. I got so many compliments about it that I ended up changing the name of this tea house to 'Blue Indigo.' That's Sousuke's favorite flower, you know."_

_Aizen wasn't used to being praised so exuberantly, but it felt good to him. Sometimes, he wished he had stayed here in Rukongai #15 instead of leaving for Seireitei. His thoughts were interrupted when Hikifune tapped him on the arm. "We've ordered. Are you ready?"_

_After the unpleasant experience in Rukongai #10, Aizen decided against ordering miso udon. Instead, he ordered his usual bowl of blueberries and a tofu salad. One taste of the warm miso soup reminded him of his childhood here in Rukongai #15. He mused softly, "This soup is as delicious as I remember."_

_Hikifune nodded in agreement. "This is wonderful soup. Maybe the owner would share the recipe. Do you think Tousen-kun could learn how to make this?"_

_It was a good idea, Aizen thought to himself. If eager young Tousen learned how to make this soup, it might make them both less homesick._

_Aunt Mitsuko piped up: "Actually, Master Sousuke, I've been making her recipe at home since you were little. You liked it so much that I just had to learn how to make it for you." She patted Aizen gently on the forearm. _

_Aizen breathed deeply, trying to think of the right words. "You have always treated me kindly, Aunt Mitsuko. Everyone in this district has, also. After my experience in Rukongai #10 today, coming here was the best way to relieve the stress. I am truly grateful."_

_Between sips of soup and tea, Aunt Mitsuko furrowed her brow and looked at Aizen with sadness and concern. "You...went to Rukongai #10?"_

_Aizen closed his eyes, nodding wordlessly as he sipped his tea. _

_Hikifune shook her head and told Aunt Mitsuko ruefully, "It was my fault, Mitsuko-san. I wanted to go shopping there for tea, and I asked Sousuke-kun to go with me. He was too polite to refuse. But I told off that old man at the tea shop and that vile old shrew at the restaurant, believe you me."_

_Aunt Mitsuko squeezed Aizen's arm. "Master Sousuke...I'm sorry that you had to put up with those horrid people."_

_Aizen finished his soup and then said quietly, "You are not to blame for how those...people...acted. I did, however, meet Mrs. Etsuo. She sends her regards."_

_"Ah, yes. Mrs. Etsuo. She and her husband were good friends, especially when I was trying to finalize your adoption. How are they?"_

_"Unfortunately, Mrs. Etsuo informed me that her husband had passed away."_

_"I hate to hear that," Aunt Mitsuko told him. "Here's the food. We can talk more after we finish our meal."_

_Aunt Mitsuko's chicken teriyaki looked delectable, as did Hikifune's tempura udon. "Now this is a good broth," Hikifune said approvingly. "And the tempura is so light and crispy. Now I know why you're so fond of this tea house, Sousuke-kun."_

_For his part, Aizen was sitting, quietly yet methodically eating his blueberries. He smiled as he noticed that Mrs. Yasuda had remembered to top them with sweetened cream. Hikifune thought she saw him smiling, really smiling, as he took in the tastes and aromas of the Blue Indigo tea house. She felt relieved. To her, a smile suited him much better._

_The meal was quiet as they all savored the goodness of homemade food. Aizen was happy to see that Mrs. Yasuda had put extra tofu in his salad. As they finished their meal, Mrs. Yasuda brought the check and a small jar. She smiled warmly at Aizen and told him excitedly, "The beekeeper stopped by the other day and brought some of this honey to try." She handed him the jar._

_He read the handwritten label with interest. "Blueberry blossom honey. How interesting," he said wistfully._

_"This honey comes from the same blossoms that your blueberries do. I hope you'll take this and let me know how you like it."_

_"For me? How much do I owe you for this?" _

_"Sousuke...dear Sousuke. I'm giving it to you, because you love blueberries so much. Think of it as my congratulations for your promotion."_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Yasuda. You have always been so kind," Aizen said simply. He rose to leave._

_"No, Sousuke, stay as long as you like. You and Mitsuko probably have a lot to talk about." She cleared the table and returned with a fresh pot of tea._

_Aizen and Hikifune looked at each other knowingly. Hikifune started cautiously. "Sousuke-kun was right. This is the most delicious tea I've ever had. And the atmosphere here is far more welcoming than it was in Rukongai #10."_

_Mrs. Yasuda wrinkled her nose. "You couldn't pay me to go to that place. But I'm glad you enjoy the tea. Sousuke has loved this white tea since he was little."_

_As the owner walked away, Aizen remarked, "I enjoyed this meal. We were both quite hungry and tired. The atmosphere here is conducive to relaxation."_

_Aunt Mitsuko smiled at him. "It does my heart good to see you in a good mood, Master Sousuke. I knew you were unhappy about something when you came to the house. Did you want to finish telling me about it?"_

_Aizen closed his eyes. "I would rather not deal with those people again. Yamada Seinousuke told me that my birth home was there. I was apprehensive, but I did need to replenish my tea supply."_

_"I see. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about where you were born. I didn't think you needed to carry that type of baggage with you."_

_Aizen rested his hands on the table and answered softly, "I am not unhappy with you, Aunt Mitsuko. It is...those people and their ilk that disgust me."_

_Hikifune gave him a worried look. She had realized early that Aizen was a deeply sensitive person who struggled to openly express his feelings. But today, more than ever, she thought it wouldn't be long until he finally had enough. _

_Finally, Aunt Mitsuko started to get up. "Let's go home, Master Sousuke. You look exhausted, and I'd like to see what you brought from that place."_

_As Aizen helped the old woman to her feet, he once again pondered the vast difference between the atmosphere here and the one in Rukongai #10. He kept this to himself and simply replied, "As much as I enjoy this tea house, its chairs are far less comfortable than the ones in the living room."_

_Hikifune was glad to see the warm relationship between Aizen and his adoptive mother. Like Aizen, she, too, had noticed the difference between this modest tea house and the restaurant in the more affluent Rukongai #10. Even the food and the decor were far superior here. Her face brightened as she saw the canisters of tea on the small shelf near the door._

_Mrs. Yasuda saw her studying the teas. "Those canisters are on discount. Most people prefer the green tea, so the white tea doesn't sell as well."_

_Hikifune took out her money purse. "I'll take the three canisters of white tea, then. Do you sell honey, too?"_

_Mrs. Yasuda checked in the back and brought a jar of orange blossom honey. "This is actually my favorite. It gives tea a wonderful citrus aroma."_

_Hikifune gladly took the purchases and paid for both them and the meal. "I'll definitely be sure to tell the other captains about the Blue Indigo. You can be sure I'll be back too." With that, she left with Aizen and Aunt Mitsuko._

_As they walked back to the house, Hikifune asked Aunt Mitsuko, "There's no bookstore here?"_

_"No, dear. I've wished for a bookstore since Master Sousuke was little. If we want to read books, we have to go to the academy library or another district altogether."_

_"Sousuke-kun and I went to the bookstore in Rukongai #10. That's where we met Mrs. Etsuo."_

_Aizen's eyes widened. He knew what his friend was thinking, and smiled brightly._

_Hikifune continued. "Do you think Mrs. Etsuo would be willing to move here and set up shop in that empty storefront I saw?"_

_Aizen thought about this a moment before answering, "I think she would feel more welcome here. A bookstore would be a welcome asset to Rukongai #15, also."_

_Aunt Mitsuko smiled fondly at them both. "That's a lovely idea. I'll send a letter to Mrs. Etsuo. It would be nice to catch up with her, anyway."_

_Aizen and Hikifune nodded and smiled at Aunt Mitsuko. The rest of the walk home was quiet. _

_"Ah! We're home!" Aunt Mitsuko announced brightly. She unlocked the door as Aizen helped her in._

_The easy chairs and sofa were as comfortable as Aizen remembered. He immediately felt more relaxed as he settled into his favorite chair. _


	12. Lieutenant Aizen Makes a Decision

_Aizen breathed deeply as he thought of how to tell Aunt Mitsuko about his day. Sadly, he once again wondered aloud why he had such trouble getting along with Hirako. But the brown eyes had softened as he talked of meeting young Tousen and finding so many interesting books at Mrs. Etsuo's little shop._

_Before he knew it, he was sound asleep in the chair. The last thing he remembered was Hikifune bragging to Aunt Mitsuko about his skill in performing a tea ceremony. When he woke up, he was in bed, covered with his blue and white floral blanket. He jumped out of bed and scurried to the kitchen. Aunt Mitsuko was sitting at the table drinking a cup of freshly-brewed tea. Looking around, Aizen asked breathlessly, "Where is Kirio-senpai? Surely she did not leave without me? I must return to Seireitei at once!"_

_"Calm down, Master Sousuke," Aunt Mitsuko chided gently. "Kirio-san left a note for you. She said she would talk to your captain and inform him that you would be back at Squad 5 tomorrow. That girl's worried about you, you know."_

_"That is exactly the reason that I must..." His head started to feel strange. Aunt Mitsuko got to her feet and guided him slowly back to the bed._

_"Aizen Sousuke. You are going nowhere today. I'll be bringing the doctor here to find out why you nearly passed out."_

_"But..."_

_"NO argument, young man. Lie down and rest until I return with the doctor."_

_"How long was I asleep?"_

_Aunt Mitsuko glanced out the window. "We left the Blue Indigo around 1:00 in the afternoon. It's nearly dusk right now, so you slept about six hours."_

_Aizen sighed. He hated being vulnerable, especially since he had already had a mostly unpleasant day. Just then, he heard a soft, tentative knock at the door._

_"I wonder who could be here at this hour," wondered Aunt Mitsuko as she made her way to the door. She opened the door cautiously and asked quizzically, "Can I help you, young man?"_

_"I apologize for the interruption. My name is Tousen Kaname. I'm in Lieutenant Aizen's squad."_

_"Come in, boy. Master Sousuke did mention you. But how did you find your way here?"/_

_Tousen closed his eyes. "I heard Captain Hikifune talking to my captain. She said Lieutenant Aizen passed out and wouldn't be back to headquarters until tomorrow. And...well, I was worried about him."_

_"Thank you for your concern, Tousen-kun. But that doesn't explain how you found our house."_

_"I went to the shopping area of Rukongai #15. I can't see, but my other senses make up for that. I went to the teahouse and asked Mrs. Yasuda whether she knew Lieutenant Aizen. She told me he had been there earlier and told me how to get here."_

_Aunt Mitsuko nodded. "Why don't you come sit down in the kitchen and have some tea?"_

_"Thank you, Ms. Hoshino. But how is the lieutenant?"_

_"He's in his room right now. Today wasn't easy for him."_

_Tousen wrinkled his eyebrows and made his way to Aizen's room. Curiously, Aunt Mitsuko followed him. A surprised Aizen looked up from his reading but said nothing._

_The youngster tentatively put a hand to his lieutenant's face, but quickly recoiled. "Sir! You have a fever! Can you lie back down? I can tend to you."_

_The two quickly left Aizen's room. Aunt Mitsuko briefly told Tousen about the restaurant in Rukongai #10._

_Tousen's lip curled. "Contemptible." Then he realized. "Ms. Hoshino? I think the lieutenant has food poisoning. He needs to drink some cold water to get it out of him."_

_"But Master Sousuke is barely conscious."_

_"Yes...that's a problem. Do you have some washcloths we can put on his forehead? Maybe we can get his temperature down that way."_

_Aunt Mitsuko liked young Tousen's quick thinking. "Yes, that's a good idea. But how do you know all this?"_

_As he wet the washcloths in the sink, the boy responded, "I...have first-hand experience." With that,he wrung out the washcloths and made his way back to Aizen's room. By now, Aizen had lain down on the bed._

_With a surprising level of confidence, Tousen began wiping Aizen's face with the cool washcloths._

_Aunt Mitsuko patted him on the shoulder. "Does your captain know you're here? Master Sousuke...was worried that the captain would be angry with him."_

_"Captain Hirako didn't want me to come. But I insisted. I told him I was worried." Tousen stopped to think. "I don't think they like each other very much."_

_"I see..." Aunt Mitsuko's voice trailed off. She stroked Aizen's hair._

_"Is he all right?" Tousen asked worriedly as he watched his lieutenant._

_"I think he's just tired. We'll let him rest for now." That was the last thing Aizen heard before he fell asleep._

* * *

_"Ms. Hoshino? Do you mind if I spend the night here?" Tousen asked once the two returned to the kitchen. "I'll take you up on that cup of tea, if that's all right."_

_"That's fine. Thank you for being concerned about Master Sousuke." She poured tea for both of them and sighed as she sat down._

_They took turns during the night to check on Aizen. "The sun's coming up. I'll watch Master Sousuke. I don't want you to get in trouble with your captain," Aunt Mitsuko told the boy in a motherly tone._

_"You're right. Is it all right if I shower here? You said you wanted to bring the doctor here. I can ask around in town before I go back to fifth squad," Tousen answered, still concerned._

_After breakfast and a shower, Tousen tried to focus on familiar reiatsu as he walked through the shopping district. Suddenly, he felt some reiatsu that he faintly recognized. His thoughts were interrupted as the source of the reiatsu approached him._

_"Uh, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Seireitei?" the voice asked curiously._

_"Are you...Lieutenant Yamada?" Tousen asked breathlessly, cocking his head._

_"Yep, that's me."_

_"Good. My lieutenant...could use your help."_

_"Where is he?"_

_The youngster pointed toward Aunt Mitsuko's house. "He spent all night there." He yawned and bowed to Yamada. "Please, Lieutenant Yamada! Help my lieutenant!" With that, he headed back to fifth squad._

_"My day off just got a lot more interesting," Yamada murmured to himself._

* * *

_After sleeping for several hours, Aizen awoke to feel a hand on his forehead._

_"You're awake now, Sousuke?" Much to Aunt Mitsuko's surprise, Yamada's soft voice had no malice._

_Aizen moaned. "Yamada...why are you here?"_

_"That kid Tousen collared me first thing this morning, begging me to help you. He stayed here most of the night, you know."_

_"Tousen-kun...?"_

_Aunt Mitsuko looked warily at Yamada but said nothing. If he noticed her expression, he didn't say anything._

_Yamada fixed his gaze on Aizen and said reproachfully, "Didn't I warn you about Rukongai #10? I told you they didn't want you there."_

_Aunt Mitsuko glared at him and said sharply, "Master Sousuke is still exhausted. He doesn't need you provoking him, Yamada Seinousuke."_

_"But it's true," Yamada countered. "You should know that, Ms. Hoshino."_

_"What is your interest in Master Sousuke? Haven't you bothered us enough?"_

_"I already told Sousuke everything you didn't. And anyway, I have...scientific interest in the residents of Rukongai #10."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"I'll tell you the same thing I told Sousuke. Believe me or not. I don't really care. But Sousuke was only one of several individuals who...aroused my interest back then."_

_Aizen finally cut in. "Aunt Mitsuko...I would like some water." As Aunt Mitsuko went to the kitchen, Aizen narrowed his eyes at Yamada._

_"Why are you really here, Yamada?"_

_"I told you, Sousuke. That boy Tousen found me this morning."_

_"Then you know...what happened in Rukongai #10?"/em/p_

_Yamada shook his head. "Tousen-kun just told me he thought you have food poisoning. You don't. Otherwise you'd be barfing your guts out."_

_Aizen winced at Yamada's ungentlemanly description, but he said simply, "Then why do I have a fever?"_

_Just then, Aunt Mitsuko walked in with water for Aizen and tea for herself and Yamada. "I suppose you should have some tea since you did help Master Sousuke. I still don't like you, Yamada."_

_Yamada accepted the tea and said simply, "That's fine, 'cause I don't like you, either. Just remember, I haven't told you anything that isn't true."_

_Aizen thought quietly as he sipped his water. Yamada had been telling him the truth about Rukongai #10. What else was he hiding?_

_Looking squarely at Yamada, Aunt Mitsuko said evenly, "I believe you were about to tell us why Master Sousuke has a fever."_

_Yamada finished his tea and then looked Aizen in the eye. "You came close to having another one of those purple fogs."_

_"WHAT?" Aunt Mitsuko demanded._

_Yamada turned and faced her. "It's a good thing I'm here. Didn't you tell me Sousuke had some trouble in Rukongai #10?"_

_Aizen and Aunt Mitsuko looked at each other and nodded quietly._

_"I'll take that as a 'yes,' then," Yamada continued. "No, lie back down, Sousuke."_

_"I still don't understand," Aunt Mitsuko said worriedly._

_Yamada noticed the washcloths on the nightstand. "You had the right idea. This would have worked if Sousuke had a normal fever."_

_"That was Tousen-kun's doing," said Aunt Mitsuko. "He doesn't know about the fogs."_

_"Of course he wouldn't know. Anyhow, to get to the point, how did you feel when you came here from Rukongai #10, Sousuke?"_

_"I was...angry...disgusted...humiliated."_

_"Naturally. That's what triggered your reiatsu. That's why you almost had another purple fog."_

_"How is that possible?" Aizen wanted to know._

_"Your first response was to come here, right? Why?"_

_"This is my home, of course."_

_"And how did you feel after you ate at the teahouse and came back here?"_

_"Relaxed...comfortable...safe...valued..."_

_"Do you understand now?" Yamada looked Aizen in the eye. "When we were...examining you, one thing I noticed is that your purple fogs weren't a problem unless you were under stress of some sort." He turned to Aunt Mitsuko. "Wouldn't you say that Sousuke was on edge when he came to see you yesterday?"_

_The woman nodded, starting to understand. "So why didn't he pass out until he got here?"_

_Yamada raised his eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? Sousuke was trying to keep everything under control. Once he felt totally safe, he felt free to let it all out."_

_"Master Sousuke..." Aunt Mitsuko stroked Aizen's cheek. She turned to Yamada. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but Master Sousuke is having a bit of trouble adjusting to working directly with his captain."_

_"I see. You should watch that, Sousuke. For you, it could be catastrophic if you let the pressure build up again." With that, Yamada rose to his feet. "What will you do now, Sousuke?"_

_"What do you mean, what will he do?" demanded Aunt Mitsuko._

_"This is my day off, and I've got other things to do. Sousuke won't be able to return to Soul Society for several more days." He looked Aizen in the eye. "The official diagnosis is exhaustion, Sousuke."_

_"But aren't you a healer? Why can't you make him well enough to go back?"_

_"It's a good thing I already know about the purple fogs. Someone else might have misdiagnosed him."_

_"That doesn't answer my question, Yamada."_

_Yamada sighed impatiently. "Weren't you listening to a word I said? You want Sousuke to have another one of those fogs 'cause he went back too soon?"_

_"I guess you're right. But what can we do in the meantime?"_

_"Now you're asking the right question. He just needs to rest here, at home. This is the best place for him."_

_"Can you...tell his captain?"_

_"I can do that. But remember this...I've done everything I can to help him. The rest is up to you and him."_

_"Yamada Seinousuke...one more question, if you please."_

_Yamada's eyes narrowed at this protective woman, but he replied, "Go on."_

_"Did you truly come here just to help Master Sousuke? What is your interest in him?"_

_"That's two questions," Yamada responded coolly. "But I'll answer. It's my job to heal Shinigami."_

_"Cryptic as always, aren't you, Yamada?"_

_"I've been interested in Sousuke a long time. That's why I examined him myself."_

_"I suppose I should thank you for coming here and helping Master Sousuke," Aunt Mitsuko mused reluctantly._

_"You should be thanking that boy Tousen," Yamada said simply as he turned and left._

_Within a few days, Aizen's fever was gone, and he felt strong enough to make tea and shop at the fresh market._

_On the third day home, Aunt Mitsuko invited him to go to the apothecary shop with her. "There's something I want you to take back with you." Aizen was a bit confused, but he always enjoyed visiting the shopkeepers. They were greeted by a jovial older man._

_"Who's this handsome fellow? Your boyfriend?" the old man joked as he clapped Aizen on the shoulder._

_"Oh, Uncle Fujitaka!" Aunt Mitsuko laughed. "This is Master Sousuke. He's all grown up now."_

_"A pleasure to meet you, Sousuke my boy! You can just call me Uncle Taka."_

_Aizen smiled shyly as he acknowledged the older man's warm welcome. He turned to Aunt Mitsuko and asked, "What did you want to show me?"_

_Aunt Mitsuko piped up, "Uncle, do you have any of the blue dye left? We'd like some ink for Master Sousuke's calligraphy."_

_Uncle Fujitaka nodded and motioned to his workbench. "This is where I do my apothecary stuff, Sousuke. I got medicine, herbs, all sorts of stuff here."_

_"But what about the ink, Uncle?" prodded Aunt Mitsuko._

_"That'll take me a few minutes. Why don't you look around while you wait?"_

_Aizen nodded. "Before I do that, can you recommend some spices for miso soup?"_

_"Don't need nothin' special, boy. Just good miso and good vegetables. Good wakame seaweed don't hurt, neither," the old man asserted knowingly. "Miso and wakame are over there." He motioned to a corner across the room._

_/em/p_  
_Aizen thanked Uncle Fujitaka and went to peruse the ingredients. He'd have to take young Tousen up on his offer to make soup for the two of them. Aizen carefully selected some ingredients. His eye rested on a set of blue soup bowls. Those would be perfect. He picked those out and went to pay at the register. Uncle Fujitaka's daughter Ayumi was there and gave him an admiring smile as she calculated his bill._

_"Sousuke my boy!" Uncle Fujitaka yelled. "Come over here. Your ink's ready." Aizen paid Ayumi and made his way over to the old man's workbench. Aunt Mitsuko was smiling._

_"This is what I wanted you to take with you, Master Sousuke. This calligraphy ink is special."_

_Aizen was confused. "What makes this ink different?"_

_Aunt Mitsuko and her uncle smiled knowingly at each other. Then she started to explain. "You know how a lot of the things at home and at the Blue Indigo are this color?"_

_"I do."_

_"The blue from all those things comes from right here."_

_Uncle Fujitaka cut in excitedly, "And we get the blue from some of the flowers in your garden."_

_Aunt Mitsuko smiled indulgently at her uncle as she told Aizen, "You love those flowers so much." She noticed the bowls in his bag. "Those bowls were also dyed with extracts from your flowers."_

_Aizen's eyes widened. "For how long?"_

_"Since you were small. Talking to Yamada only confirmed what I already knew. I wanted you to see it for yourself. Now when you're in Seireitei, you'll always have a reminder of home."_

_Aizen was amazed. He grasped Aunt Mitsuko's hand in his own and said simply, "Thank you, Aunt Mitsuko. It makes me happy to know this."_

_"Sousuke my boy, no need to be so serious!" Uncle Fujitaka bellowed. "You ain't cracked a smile since you came in here. Ain't no charge for the ink."_

_"Uncle!" Aunt Mitsuko said reprovingly. "Don't embarrass him." She turned to Aizen. "I guess we should be going. Thanks for everything, Uncle."_

_Aizen nodded quietly. He bowed to Uncle Fujitaka and said softly, "You do good work here, Fujitaka-san." With that, he and Aunt Mitsuko left._

_A couple of days later, Aizen felt ready to go back to Seireitei—at least physically. Part of him wished he could stay here, at home, where he fit in. He pondered Yamada's words as he said his goodbyes. He desperately wanted to make the people of Rukongai #10 pay for everything they had done to him and his family. But that would have to stay at the back of his mind for now. One thing was certain...one day, they would regret it all._


	13. Lieutenant Aizen's Search for Answers

_Aizen was less than enthusiastic to return to Squad 5 headquarters and face Hirako. Nonetheless, he made his way back without incident. It was mid-afternoon, so most of the unranked members were in training. Good. He could drop off his purchases in his personal headquarters and freshen up in the shower before making his rounds._

_He was stopped by Hikifune's cheerful greeting. "Sousuke-kun! So good to see you back!" She hurried to him and nodded. "You look much better."_

_Aizen nodded. "I was on my way to my quarters, actually. Might we have some tea there?" _

_Hikifune agreed and walked with him to his lieutenant's quarters. Sitting down at the neat kotatsu, she gave Aizen a worried look. "Sousuke-kun, you were gone almost a week. Are you all right now?"_

_"I think so." He winced as he sat down across from her. "Yamada went to my house and examined me. He told me that rest was all I needed."_

_"That's strange. You're not overworking yourself, are you? I'm surprised Yamada-kun actually examined you himself. Usually he'd send someone else."_

_"It was actually Tousen-kun who asked him. That boy actually went to my house himself after he heard you talking to my captain."_

_"He's a nice boy, Sousuke-kun. He admires you."_

_Aizen said nothing as he took the tea and honey out of his bag. He smiled wistfully as he remembered the kindness of the older women who had given him these as gifts. "I am ready for some tea now. Would you like to try this blueberry blossom honey with me?"_

_"That sounds delightful. Why don't we enjoy it together while we finish talking?"_

_Aizen nodded as he began to prepare the tea. The gentle aroma of white tea soon wafted through the air. He was already starting to feel less apprehensive about updating Hirako. Soon the tea was ready. Aizen set the pot and two blue cups on the kotatsu. Next to it, he set the unopened jar of honey._

_"Sousuke-kun?" Hikifune started cautiously. "You had me worried, you know."_

_Aizen lowered his head but said only, "I apologize, Kirio-senpai."_

_"Will you just promise me that you won't hold things in for so long? You don't like to talk about things, but maybe that's what you should be doing."_

_Aizen sighed. "Yamada told me the same thing, strangely enough."_

_"Yamada-kun said that?" Hikifune was curious. "He's definitely not a nice person, but he knows what he's talking about when it comes to healing."_

_Aizen's glasses gleamed. "Yes...he does seem...knowledgeable."_

_Their discussion was interrupted by a knock at the door. Aizen wasn't sure who would be at his quarters in the mid-afternoon, but he went to the door. Hirako was standing there straight-faced._

_"So this is where you are, huh, Sousuke?" Hirako asked disdainfully. "You avoiding me?"_

_Aizen met his gaze but said nothing. How he wished he could say everything on his mind. Before he could speak, however, Hikifune interjected. "A word with you, please, Captain Hirako?" _

_Hirako was as surprised as Aizen at hearing Hikifune's sharp tone. "Let's step right outside." She turned to Aizen. "I'll be back to finish my tea in just a sec, OK, Sousuke-kun?" She and Hirako stepped outside Aizen's door._

_The lieutenant could hear the two captains. He hoped this heated discussion wouldn't make his problems with Hirako any worse. _

_"Really, Shinji, can't you be a little nicer to Sousuke-kun?"_

_"Couldn't Sousuke have reported to me BEFORE stopping for a chat with you?"_

_"Sousuke-kun has just returned after being diagnosed with exhaustion. He was going to report to you as soon as he finished putting away his things from home."_

_"Hmph! I had to do his job and mine while he was away."_

_"Yamada Seinousuke diagnosed Sousuke-kun himself. Are you now questioning the expertise of the lieutenant of Squad 4?"_

_"Still..."_

_"Still what? I told you Sousuke-kun passed out at home after spending the day with me. Then Tousen-kun asked you to let him check on Sousuke-kun. And then after that, Yamada-kun told you he ordered Sousuke-kun to rest at home. You knew Sousuke-kun wasn't well, and you're still complaining. What's your problem?"_

_"Sousuke...Ain't no one that perfect. Can you believe some of the squad members want HIM to be captain?"_

_"You're jealous of your own lieutenant, Shinji? I didn't think you were like that. Why'd you promote Sousuke-kun if you hate him so?"_

_"Yeah, he annoys me. So what? He still gets the job done."_

_"Sousuke-kun is practically beating himself up, trying to get along with you, but you won't have any of it. He even asked me what he should do to put an end to whatever your problem is with him. He thinks it's his fault."_

_"Hmph!"_

_"I'll tell you this, Shinji: I know Sousuke-kun better than anyone else here. And I don't want to be you when he's had enough. It'll be a lot worse than him just avoiding you."_

_Hirako stared at his former lieutenant. "You DO seem to be...good friends...with Sousuke."_

_"You're absolutely right. We ARE friends."_

_"Then just tell your friend Sousuke to take the rest of the day off. But he'll get back to work first thing in the morning. I'm through here." He turned on his heel and left. Hikifune sighed as she came back inside._

_Aizen sat wordlessly as he put more tea into the infuser. His glasses were off, and Hikifune could see the sadness in his eyes._

_"I guess you heard everything, didn't you, Sousuke-kun?" Hikifune asked ruefully. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."_

_Aizen shook his head and closed his eyes. "No...I must apologize for causing a problem for you. Your tea is cold."_

_Hikifune's voice lowered. "Aizen Sousuke...I wish you'd stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. You didn't cause any problems: not here, and not in Rukongai #10." _

_"I guess there is no chance of ever getting along with the captain, is there?"_

_"I'm not optimistic. But he and I didn't always get along, either. So I hope you'll try to hang in there."_

_"I have tried, repeatedly. I do not know what else to do."_

_"Well...we at least do know not to ever go back to Rukongai #10 for tea. That place made you sick."_

_Aizen's eyes glittered. He was still pondering what Yamada had told him. There were still things he needed to know, things he needed to do, before he'd feel closure. But aloud, he merely agreed, "We definitely will not return there for tea."_

_Without warning, Hikifune had his face in her hands. "Look at me, Aizen Sousuke. Put Rukongai #10 out of your mind. Focus on learning everything you can about your abilities." Before Aizen could respond, her lips were on his. "I've wanted to do this for a long time now."_

_A shocked Aizen could say nothing. His brown eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and relief. Finally, he put his arms around her and decided to enjoy her expression of fondness. Finally, the gentle kiss was over. Hikifune said coyly, "You realize we can't tell anyone about this, right?"_

_Aizen nodded wordlessly as his friend continued. "Let's finish our tea, and then you need to rest up. I think Shinji is going to be sure you have plenty to do tomorrow."_

_As they finished their tea and put the dishes in the sink, Aizen mused wryly, "That is likely not far from the truth." He helped Hikifune to her feet and then guided her to the door. The confusion on his face must have been obvious, but she merely smiled knowingly as she left._

_Relieved, Aizen prepared his futon and turned off the light. He hoped no one else would disturb him until morning. Pulling the blanket up, he settled in to sleep. After several hours, he was awakened by a knock at the door. He wasn't sure what combination of consonants came out of his mouth, but he was hardly delighted to be awakened from his sound sleep. Somewhat grudgingly, he opened the door._

_"Yo, Sousuke!" Yamada greeted him enigmatically. Aizen still didn't trust him, but he still wondered..._

_"Why have you come to my personal quarters?" he asked sharply. _

_"I heard you were back. You're my...patient...after all. I have to take you back to Squad 4 to examine you."_

_"Can you not just examine me here?"_

_Yamada shook his head impatiently. "Of course not. You have no medical equipment here."_

_Aizen sighed. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he wasn't getting out of this meeting with Yamada. _

_"Good. Let's go." Within a few minutes the two lieutenants were in the medical examination room. _

_"You...are not going to use a needle on me, are you?"_

_"Sousuke..." Yamada raised an eyebrow. "This is an examination, not an experiment. No needles."_

_"Good," hissed Aizen. "I do, however, have questions for you."_

_Yamada waved a hand. "Only after I finish examining you." He threw Aizen a hospital gown. "Here, put this on."_

_Aizen didn't like the idea of disrobing in front of Yamada, but the other lieutenant had already left the room. "This is embarrassing," Aizen thought glumly to himself._

_Before long, Yamada had returned with a small table of examination equipment. Deftly he put his surgical gloves on. Wordlessly he ran a small scanner over Aizen's body. Occasionally he would jot some notes down on his clipboard. After checking Aizen's vitals, he remarked, "You seem to be all right for now. Get dressed." He sauntered to his computer and began typing._

_Aizen put on his clothes as fast as he could and then started to leave. He could ask his questions later._

_"I thought you had questions, Sousuke," Yamada called out, with no trace of irony in his voice. "Are you going to ask them or not?"_

_"I suppose now is as good a time as any," Aizen replied wearily. "I am supposed to be resting, however."_

_"Then pull up a chair and sit down. These are your records anyway."_

_Aizen found a folding chair and sat next to Yamada. He didn't like being so close to this person, but he guessed there was no other way to learn the answers to his questions. "I imagine you know my first question, Yamada."_

_Yamada had dropped his carefree facade. He looked Aizen in the eye and said pointedly, "I'm sure I do, but why don't you ask? Then we'll both be sure."_

_Aizen took a deep breath. He didn't realize how difficult this was going to be. "I want to know why you experimented on me back then."_

_"You hate me for that, huh?" Yamada said blithely._

_"That would be an understatement. To this day I abhor needles," Aizen responded with some anger. "Now answer my question, Yamada. What was this 'scientific interest' you kept talking about?"_

_"One of the residents of Rukongai #10 came to Seireitei to ask what could be done about the purple fogs."_

_"Who?"_

_"I don't know if she's still there or not, but she ran the restaurant when I went to find you. Snooty old woman."_

_Aizen's eyes narrowed. "That woman... She did not happen to be...that person's mother, did she?"_

_Yamada thought for a moment. "She just said the fogs were a huge problem for her son."_

_"I see. Did that woman ask you to experiment on me?"_

_"Oh no. That was all me. You fascinated me."_

_Aizen tried to control his anger. In a near whisper, he hissed, "You have not yet explained WHY you did those experiments on me."_

_"You need me to spell it out for you, Sousuke? The fogs were totally unheard of. A kid with that much reiatsu..."_

_"And that is why you prodded me with needles and hooked me up to nodes?"_

_"Your reiatsu is unusual. I had to see if it was compatible."_

_"Compatible with what? You are only confusing me further."_

_Yamada sighed. "The Soul King has been in decline for many decades now. Your reiatsu...is nearly identical to that of the founders of Soul Society. I was instructed to find Rukongai residents whose reiatsu was compatible with the Soul King's essence. Yours is."_

_Aizen's mouth dropped open. "What does this mean?" was all he could manage to say._

_"It means...how do I put this?" Yamada stopped to think. "Your reiatsu is a weapon in and of itself. Those purple fogs could destroy a city."_

_"But how?"_

_"We never figured that out. But since you grew up in Rukongai #10, I thought there might be others like you there."_

_"And that is the cause of your 'scientific interest'?" Aizen was curious now._

_"Exactly." Yamada was quick to notice the subtle change in Aizen's expression. "What are you thinking, Sousuke?"_

_"Nothing...nothing at all." Aizen wasn't yet ready to tell Yamada exactly what he thought about Rukongai #10. He would keep that to himself for now._

_"That's all I have. I've told you all I know. But...my scientific curiosity isn't satisfied yet."_

_Aizen said nothing as he rose to leave. He was troubled at what Yamada had told him, but he thought it would be bitterly ironic if others in the godforsaken Rukongai #10 weren't actually any different from him._

_"Rukongai #10 may get another visit from me sooner rather than later," Yamada mused aloud. "Perhaps...no, never mind. You should be going now."_

_Aizen left without a word. What had Yamada started to say before he stopped himself? What did he want to do at Rukongai #10? Strangely, instead of feeling repulsed at what Yamada might have in mind, Aizen felt strangely interested._


	14. Ichigo Wakes Up: A Plan for Training

Aunt Mitsuko cocked her head toward the living room. "Ichigo-kun seems to be waking up." She paused and looked ruefully at Aizen. "Thank you for telling me this, Master Sousuke. You'll tell me the rest sometime, right?"

Aizen nodded. "Yes, of course. I also have things to tell Kurosaki Ichigo." He rose and made his way to the kitchen. "This is a good time to begin preparing the soup."

"Oh, hello, Ichigo-kun!" Aunt Mitsuko said brightly. "Did you rest well?"

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and shook the cobwebs out. "It's surprising. That's the first time I've felt rested in a long time."

"That is good to hear, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen replied, turning to face Ichigo. "Your training starts now. I would like you to assist me with preparing dinner."

Ichigo gave Aizen a confused stare and then turned questioningly to Aunt Mitsuko, who shook her head. Nonetheless, he knew better than to argue with Aizen. So he took the few steps to the kitchen and stood looking around. "All right. Now what?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said in his soft baritone. "Once again, you are impatient. This is actually something I did with Kaname when he was in training."

"Cooking?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Aizen cleared his throat. "It is true that, during his years as a captain, Kaname was acknowledged as the finest cook in Seireitei. That, however, was not the purpose of the training. The purpose of the training, Kurosaki Ichigo, was for him to improve his precision."

"Did it work?"

"It did. The other skill Kaname was acknowledged for was his ability to take down a Hollow with no wasted movements."

"So how is cooking going to help me?"

"After you peel these carrots, you are going to cut them all into slices of identical thickness. The ends have already been cut off this time."

Ichigo wasn't sure about this, but he couldn't argue with success. Tentatively, he took the knife in his hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said patiently. "You must use the proper tool for the situation. Use the vegetable peeler. Using the wrong tool is wasteful and inefficient."

Ichigo tried desperately to remember how Isshin and Yuzu cut vegetables. He didn't think Isshin was quite so particular. Sighing, he took the peeler. With slow, jerky movements, he dragged the peeler down one side of the carrot. He looked warily at Aizen, who was watching him closely.

"You...are unaccustomed to cooking, I see. Watch how I peel this potato." Adeptly, he took the peeler from Ichigo and calmly peeled the potato with sure, quick strokes. He handed the peeler back to Ichigo. "See how I wasted no movement. I was cautious, but not overly so. Try again."

"How much time do I have?" Ichigo asked, becoming discouraged.

"You have as much time as you need. That is why we began the preparations so early."

"Can I ask just one more question?"

"That depends entirely on what the question is."

"How long did it take Tousen?"

"To do what?"

"Cut vegetables evenly."

Aizen closed his eyes and tried to remember. "Well...you must remember that Kaname had a passion for cooking. But I would say it took him several weeks, practicing every day, before he was able to master this."

"I don't have several weeks, Aizen."

"Indeed, you do not. You do, however, have time to think about your own fighting style. You fight inefficiently and leave yourself open. That is a habit I intend to break you of."

Ichigo lowered his head but said nothing. Deep down, he knew Aizen was right. But all he said was, "What else do we need to do here?"

"Finish the carrots. I will chop the onions." He saw Chiaki sit down at the table. "Chiaki-san, did you say you purchased dried mushrooms today?"

"They're in the cabinet above you, Master Sousuke." She made her way out to the kitchen and reached into the cabinet. "The market had your hachi miso, too. Anything else you need?"

"I wonder...do you keep aspic in the cabinet?"

"No, but there's a small bottle of soy sauce in there. What do you need aspic for?"

"When Kaname let me taste this recipe for the first time, he served it with rice topped with aspic cubes."

"Then let me finish cutting these vegetables for you. You and Ichigo go to the market and get some aspic." Chiaki waved a hand at them. "Get going, you two."

Confused, Aizen and Ichigo looked at each other and headed out. Aunt Mitsuko handed Aizen a small leather bag. "This should be enough for some aspic. Perhaps you should take Ichigo-kun to the clothes shop. You don't have that many old outfits for him to wear."

"This is awkward," Ichigo thought to himself. "Making dinner with Aizen, and now going clothes shopping with him?"

Aizen's soft voice interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. "Kurosaki Ichigo. We are not here only to purchase aspic. There is another reason we are out shopping."

"I thought so," Ichigo replied, confident that he was finally starting to understand this enigma called Aizen.

"We are going to purchase clothes, of course. But we are also going to stop by the dojo."

"There's a dojo here?"

"Very few know about it. It is where I practiced martial arts...when I was still a captain.' Aizen sounded almost wistful.

"I didn't see it when I was here with Chiaki earlier," Ichigo insisted. "Where is it?"

"Follow me." Aizen walked toward the Blue Indigo as Ichigo followed nervously. Neither one talked as they walked past the tea house.

"Where are we now?" Ichigo wondered. "Did we leave Rukongai #15?"

"No, boy. You do not realize how large a district is. We live in the northeast quarter of Rukongai #15. We are headed to the other end of our quarter. We still have a short distance."

Before long, they came upon a torii surrounded by a verdant garden. Aizen smiled faintly as he inhaled the aroma of fresh-cut grass. "Just a little farther now," he murmured.

"Such a beautiful temple," Ichigo marveled. "I didn't peg you for the religious type, Aizen."

"I am hardly religious, boy. The martial-arts instruction here, however, is unsurpassed." They followed a short but winding path to the temple door. Aizen knocked at the door and stepped back. A wizened man answered.

"We rarely get visitors," the man muttered to no one in particular before finally looking at Aizen. "What can I do for you?"

Aizen gave a deep bow and motioned to Ichigo to do the same. "Master Yasuda, it is I, Aizen Sousuke. I have come to ask for your indulgence."

"Aizen Sousuke, huh? Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while." He looked curiously at Ichigo. "Who's this?"

Ichigo, still bowing, quickly introduced himself. He wondered how long he'd have to keep bowing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I am pleased to introduce the priest of this temple, Master Yasuda Kouji. He taught me everything I know about martial arts."

"Sousuke, you haven't changed a bit. As formal as ever."

Aizen lowered his head and wondered how Master Yasuda would respond if he knew everything that had happened since they last saw each other. He started slowly. "Master, would it be possible for us to train in the dojo? The matter is urgent."

"Well of course, Sousuke, but it's not like you to come here after all these years to train."

"This boy is under my tutelage. I can think of no better place to train him than here, where I learned so much," Aizen said modestly. "I would be honored if you would also offer your wisdom to him."

"How soon are we talking about?" wondered the old man.

"I would like to start tomorrow, if at all possible," Aizen replied gravely. "As I said, the matter is urgent, and this boy still has much to learn."

Ichigo wasn't sure he liked hearing this, but after the training with the vegetables, he was no longer sure just how much he knew.

"Very well then," agreed Master Yasuda. "Be here tomorrow morning, and I'll open the dojo for you."

"I am grateful, Master. We must be going now, but we will be here in the morning." With that, Aizen and Ichigo left and made their way back to the northeast quarter. The sun was starting to set, and Aizen realized that there wasn't much time to shop. Taking some money out, he handed Ichigo the leather pouch. "The clothes shop is next to the apothecary. Purchase three sets of standard Shinigami attire. You will be wearing them to train. I shall be at the fresh market."

Before long, both were finished shopping. Ichigo noticed the small basket of blueberries nested carefully in Aizen's bag. They returned home without incident. After the blueberries were carefully stored in the refrigerator, and Ichigo's clothes were ready to be washed, Aizen inspected the vegetables Chiaki had chopped. The carrots weren't sliced quite as thinly as Tousen's, but the slices were even.

"Master Sousuke tried out that training on me, too," Chiaki laughed. "He had so much enthusiasm. I still can't slice an onion, but..." She wrinkled her eyebrows as she saw the box of aspic next to the rice cooker. "So this is aspic? I don't think I've had it before."

"Chiaki-san, would you be so kind as to make the rice?" Aizen asked. "You saved me a great deal of time. I hope I can remember how Kaname made this. Kurosaki Ichigo, your training in the kitchen is not over yet."

Ichigo protested, "But it's crowded in the kitchen right now."

"Come out here, boy," Chiaki hissed. "There's room."

Curious, Ichigo squeezed past Chiaki and watched Aizen. For the first time, Aizen seemed a bit uncertain.

"If you're making vegetable soup, we need to make the broth first," Ichigo told him. He remembered at least that much.

Aizen found a stock pot and began stirring the chopped onions with a wooden spoon. With increasing confidence, he added a few of the carrots and a small amount of oil. Carefully, he measured out some flour.

After several minutes, Ichigo asked, "Just how long are you going to stand there cooking those onions?"

"You are still impatient," Aizen said softly. "Preparing soup takes great patience. This onion must cook until it is translucent. As you can see, the flour mixture is also not yet thickened. Usually that takes roughly ten minutes. It is nearly time for the next step." Cautiously, he added some water. "Now we must wait for the water to start boiling. Then we can add everything else."

Ichigo nodded but kept watching quietly. He was surprised at how well the soup seemed to be coming together. He started to dump the potato slices into the pot.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! If you put in the potatoes now, they will be unfit to eat. You must be patient."

After a few minutes, Aizen told Ichigo, "We shall put a few slices at a time into the pot."

After adding the potatoes, Ichigo wondered aloud, "What all is going into this?" He thought he saw Aizen's eyes soften.

"You notice that I did not put in all the carrots at once. There should also be a bag of dried maitake mushrooms on the counter."

"Just tell me when the other stuff goes in."

Finally they were through adding ingredients. Aizen told Ichigo, "I am going to have some tea now. Your job is to stand at the stove and stir the food every five minutes until it is finished in half an hour."

"I'm standing here for half an hour? How is this helping me?" Ichigo sputtered.

"You are going to learn patience one way or another. The food must be stirred to prevent it from sticking to the bottom of the pot. Enough complaining."

Ichigo turned his back to Aizen but said nothing else. He wondered if Yuzu went to all this trouble to make a meal. Suddenly he started to appreciate his family more. Fortunately, the thirty minutes went by faster than he expected. Relieved, he asked Aizen, "Is it done now?"

Aizen stepped to the stove to inspect the food. "Yes, this is satisfactory." He took down two sets of bowls and began dishing up the rice. Just as he had seen Tousen do, he carefully splashed a few drops of soy sauce on the hot rice. On top, he sprinkled some scallions and gingerly placed two aspic cubes per person. "Sit down, Kurosaki Ichigo. The soup can sit on the counter while we eat some rice."

Ichigo was happy to comply. He had never eaten rice like this before, but he marveled aloud at the intricate flavor.

Aunt Mitsuko studied her rice carefully. "So this yellow stuff is aspic? We don't usually eat it here. This is quite tasty, though."

Aizen lowered his head. "Kaname's rice tasted even better than this. He...often prepared this for me when we were in Hueco Mundo. He usually made his own aspic with shrimp or chicken."

"This is chicken, isn't it?" asked Chiaki. "Flavor's the same."

Aizen nodded as he brought the pot of soup to the table. "Kurosaki Ichigo, this is the moment of truth."

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond. Gingerly, he poured some of the warm broth over the rice. "Mmm! It's good this way."

"See how smooth the broth is? That is because it was stirred while it simmered."

Ichigo was starting to understand, but his fiery personality was not so easily tamed. "I still don't understand why I had to stand there half an hour."

"Soup requires patience, Kurosaki Ichigo. The longer it simmers, the more time the flavors have to come together."

"I think I'm just going to eat some of this and call it a night."

Aunt Mitsuko smiled brightly at Ichigo and Aizen, "How delightful to see you two getting along so well. You two did a wonderful job on dinner tonight."

The whole situation still felt awkward to Ichigo. It seemed ironic that he was enjoying dinner with the same person who nearly obliterated Karakura Town with the sheer force of his reiatsu. "Thank you for the meal," he said quietly as he left the table.

Soon after, Aizen cleared the dishes and helped Aunt Mitsuko to her bedroom door. "I am grateful for your kindness and understanding. Good night." Finally it was time for lights out. By now, the others were ready for bed. Aizen, meanwhile, sat at the study table in his room and practiced his calligraphy. He was a bit out of practice, but he felt confident that he would return to form in no time. Looking at the bed, he decided it was time for him to try to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long, busy day, and he needed to be mentally and physically rested. As he turned off the light, he murmured to himself, "Thank you for the meal, Kaname. I hope Kurosaki Ichigo is as eager a student as you were."


	15. Training Begins! Ichigo's Weakness?

Aizen carefully put away his calligraphy supplies. This room was much smaller than his captain's quarters had been, but he somehow didn't mind. Disrobing, he checked the drawers for a pair of pajamas. "This is strange," he thought. "I do not recognize these pajamas." Still, he put them on. The red seemed a bit showy to him, but the silk reminded him of his favorite brown pajamas in Seireitei. "I just hope no one sees me in these." He turned out the light and settled into bed. At least the blanket was familiar. Sleep came easily to him.

After several hours of restful sleep, he woke up. The sun was peeking through the clouds. For some reason, he had become accustomed to waking up at daybreak. No one else seemed to be awake yet, so he decided to practice his calligraphy. Surely no one would see him in these bright red pajamas at this hour. He decided he would write the day's schedule in calligraphy. That should be good practice. With careful yet confident strokes, he made a list of what he hoped to accomplish. He left it on the study table to dry. Good. There was time for a shower. If he hurried, he could be finished and dressed before anyone saw the pajamas.

He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed a warm shower. The water gently massaged his head as he washed his hair. He wished he had some of the honey-lemon mixture Kaname had made for his own hair. Aizen had tried that mixture once and hadn't gone back to regular shampoo. Still, as he let his mind wander, he was glad Chiaki had remembered to purchase some more soap yesterday. Aunt Ayumi had sent home a bar of his favorite homemade soap—a blend of lavender, white tea, and blue indigo dye. "This brings back memories," he thought. Even now, the shy girl who had blushed at their first meeting seemed fond of him.

He checked his fingertips disapprovingly. They were wrinkled from being in the shower too long. It was time to dry off and dress. As a former Shinigami captain, he was used to dressing quickly. In only a couple of minutes, Aizen was dressed and ready to take his pajamas to the washer. Wringing out his bath towel, he carefully arranged the laundry and added detergent. During his days as a high-ranking Shinigami officer, he was used to letting the Squad 5 laundry team wash his clothes. He hadn't learned how to use a washing machine until he went to Hueco Mundo, since he didn't relish the idea of letting Loly and Menoly wash his underwear.

"Good morning, Master Sousuke!" Aunt Mitsuko said warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept very well. Thank you." He hoped she hadn't noticed him covering the red pajamas with his bath towel.

"Master Sousuke, you're acting weird. What are you trying to cover up there? If you need help using the washer, just ask."

Aizen felt a flush of red rush to his cheeks. "It has been a long time since I have used a washing machine."

"I see. Here, let me show you what to do." She deftly turned several knobs. As she glanced at his laundry basket, a knowing smile crossed her face. "So Chiaki did get you those pajamas after all."

"Red...is not a color I usually wear. I looked like the human world's Santa Claus," Aizen responded glumly.

"Master Sousuke! We thought Ichigo-kun could wear some of your old clothes. You needed some new pajamas anyway. That was the only pair in your size at the clothes shop. Red is also a very passionate and romantic color. Your friend Kirio-san would probably like those PJ's on you. How is she, anyway?"

Aizen lowered his head. "She and I have not seen each other in many years now. I am planning to remedy that."

From the sound of his voice, Aunt Mitsuko thought it was best not to press the matter further. Instead, she simply said, "Put Ichigo-kun's clothes in there to wash, and then let's have some breakfast. Chiaki's in the kitchen. You wake up Ichigo-kun."

Aizen made his way back to the living room and watched Ichigo sleeping on the couch. He hated to wake the boy up, but he knew that time was limited. He had to train Ichigo and then return with him to the Royal Realm before the Quincy emperor destroyed everything. Gently, in an almost fatherly voice, he said, "Kurosaki Ichigo. It is morning, and we have much to do."

Ichigo moaned as he stretched his stiff limbs. "Aizen? How long have you been awake? Do we have time to eat?"

"I have been awake nearly two hours. Your new clothing is in the washing machine."

Ichigo climbed off the couch and folded his blanket. He handed it to Aizen, who motioned to Ichigo to follow him.

"Blankets are stored here," he said quietly. "You can also find towels here." He handed Ichigo a soft blue towel and a washcloth. "Take these to the shower, and I shall leave some clothing for you to change into. Shower quickly, and then come down here to eat."

Ichigo did as he was told, but he wondered as he showered, "Just what does Aizen want to do?" He finished his shower and put on another of Aizen's old outfits. Aizen was at the dryer, putting the clean clothes in.

They said nothing as they went to the kitchen table for breakfast. Aunt Mitsuko had a pot of tea brewing, while Chiaki brought the rice cooker and some bowls.

"So what's on your agenda today, Master Sousuke?" Aunt Mitsuko asked cheerfully. "Are you going to visit everyone in the shopping center? An awful lot of people want to see you."

"No, Aunt Mitsuko. Today, Kurosaki Ichigo and I are going to Master Yasuda's dojo to train in the martial arts. Time is short, and we need to train as much as we can before we return to Seireitei. The situation is dire."

"I see," Aunt Mitsuko said, her concern growing. She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun, please try to learn as much as you can from Master Sousuke. It's rare for him to want to train someone. The last person he trained was that boy Ichimaru."

Ichigo nodded. "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

Chiaki had brought some utensils and a pot of miso soup. She came back with a small plate of sliced lotus root. "Let's eat. This soup is warm and fresh."

Ichigo watched Aizen serve himself some soup and taste the crunchy lotus root. Even now, Aizen seemed so calm. Ichigo, meanwhile, was more curious than nervous. He wondered whether he should rush through breakfast, but then he saw Aizen slowly taking in the aromas and savoring the soup's flavors.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you should start eating. Nourishment is important for a warrior. Sit there, and enjoy what Chiaki-san took time to prepare."

Ichigo helped himself to a bowl of soup and topped it with some of the fluffy rice. Eating soup and rice like this reminded him of Isshin, who usually ate them this way. He hoped his family was well. The conversation at the table was subdued, with Ichigo and Aizen mostly listening.

Once Ichigo and Aizen had eaten their fill, they rose to leave. Chiaki handed them each a Thermos and said, "Miso soup for each of you." She reached in the refrigerator and took out two bento boxes. "Here you go. I put this together while I was making breakfast."

Aizen bowed to her. "Thank you for your consideration. We will be able to train uninterrupted." He turned to Ichigo and said quietly, "We should go now. Master Yasuda is most likely already at the dojo." With that, the two left.

They took the same route they had taken last night. As they passed the Blue Indigo, Ichigo finally asked, "What are we going to do today?"

"First, Kurosaki Ichigo, tell me your thoughts about last night."

"You mean the cooking? Well...the soup was good, and the rice was good, but I still don't think cooking is all that practical for training."

"There are many ways to train and learn, boy. Not all of your training will be so...indirect."

They reached the temple in short time. Master Yasuda was sweeping the short winding path when they arrived. Aizen bowed and greeted his teacher. "As agreed, we are here to train. Might we be able to store our lunches? We would prefer to stay here and not leave until training is finished."

"Yuiko!" Master Yasuda yelled. "Show these gentlemen where to store their lunches. Then take them to the main training room." A young girl, who looked to be somewhat older than Ichigo, came from the garden. She gave Aizen an admiring glance before showing them to the dressing room.

"Here we are!" she announced. "This is the men's dressing room. You two are the only ones here, so just put your stuff in those baskets. Take your shoes off before you go to the training room." She smiled knowingly. "Uncle Kouji is going to work you hard today. He's pumped up." Ichigo and Aizen removed their shoes and put their lunches away. Yuiko nodded. "This way."

The main training room was just a few doors down from the men's dressing room. As Yuiko opened the door, Aizen looked around incredulously. This room was much larger than he remembered. The wood floor was still polished to a shine, and the equipment was stored neatly to one side. Master Yasuda called over to them. "Sousuke! Come on over here and sit down. No, Yuiko, don't leave. You're helping today."

He motioned to the others to sit on an exercise mat. As usual, Aizen sat with perfect posture, as if he were practicing his calligraphy. Master Yasuda nodded approvingly at his prize student. "Perfect, Sousuke. Now tell me what brings you here."

Aizen bowed once again. "Master, as I mentioned yesterday, it is of utmost urgency that this boy be trained in the martial arts. Unfortunately, I, too, am out of practice. I had hoped that you would assist me in training him.'

"Very well. What did you have in mind?"

"Master, I would like, first, to spar with you. I believe that I would benefit from the practice, and Kurosaki Ichigo would benefit from observing."

"Good. Kurosaki-kun, why don't you move over there by the mats? Yuiko, you should watch, too. This is something you don't see every day."

With that, he motioned to Aizen to stand up. Stretching his arms and legs, Aizen rose to his feet. Master Yasuda glanced at Ichigo and explained, "The martial arts we teach at this dojo are derived from a variety of styles. Remember that your hands and feet are always with you. If, somehow, an opponent were to disarm you, it's crucial to know how to fight unarmed. Now, watch and learn."

He and Aizen bowed to each other. "Take your stance, Sousuke. Remember to keep your joints loose. The winner is the one who first knocks his opponent off his feet. Now, let's begin."

The two men bowed to each other. Ichigo carefully watched Aizen, who had already made a mental note of his master's stance. Finding what he thought was an opening, Aizen deftly moved to the left and tried to kick Master Yasuda from behind. The old man, however, dodged effortlessly and took his stance again. As the two continued sparring, Ichigo marveled once again at Aizen's feline grace as he dodged his master's attempt to trip him. Finally, Master Yasuda got in a well-timed forearm to Aizen's solar plexus. That was enough to determine the victor.

"Well done, Sousuke," Master Yasuda breathed. "Your movements were flawless. Just keep practicing your footwork when you're dodging."

"Thank you, Master," Aizen said gratefully as he caught his breath. "Now, might we sit down for a moment and discuss the rest of Kurosaki Ichigo's training?"

The priest agreed, beckoning Yuiko and Ichigo to the mat with him and Aizen. Aizen looked questioningly at Yuiko and then at Master Yasuda. "I wonder, Master," he began as he nodded to Yuiko, "how much training Yuiko-kun has had."

Yuiko piped up, "Master Aizen, I'd be happy for YOU to train me while you're training Ichigo-kun."

Aizen and Master Yasuda cleared their throats. Master Yasuda answered his student, "Yuiko isn't quite beginner level, but she's not on your level, either."

"I see. Yuiko-kun..." He gave his most charming smile. "Do you think you would be able to show Kurosaki Ichigo what you know? Master Yasuda and I need to rest before resuming training."

"Of course, Master Aizen. Anything to help you." The girl blushed as she turned to face Ichigo. "We're starting with the basics, 'cause that's what I know."

"Aizen! Why don't we have a chat in the dressing room?" Ichigo blurted. Aizen raised his eyebrows but complied.

"What the hell? I thought YOU were going to train me, Aizen!"

"You...are unsatisfied?"

"Hell yeah, I'm unsatisfied! First you have me cutting vegetables, and now I'm watching a girl my age do martial arts?"

"After Yuiko-kun finishes showing you the martial-arts moves she knows, you are going to do them. After that, you will spar one on one with me."

"Why do I need to learn martial arts? I have Zangetsu."

"Did you not hear what Master Yasuda told you? What happens if, by some mishap, your opponent is able to disarm you?"

"I'm strong enough to punch anyone."

Aizen closed his brown eyes. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what is the one trait I have repeatedly said needs improvement?"

"You said I'm impatient. Why's that such a big deal?"

Aizen sighed imperceptibly. "You understand so little, boy. You are so accustomed to rushing that you do not understand how long training and learning actually take."

"What does that mean?"

"You rushed through training with Urahara Kisuke and finished in days. Your bankai training with Shihouin Yoruichi was rushed. Then you rushed through training with your father before facing me. Do you really believe that most Shinigami achieve captain level in a matter of days?"

"I guess not."

"Now let me tell you your weakness. You are like Hitsugaya Toshirou-kun in this aspect..."

"So? Tell me my weakness, so we can work on it."

"You have spent so much time learning how to perform devastating maneuvers, including your bankai, that you have failed to learn the basic skills that every Shinigami knows."

"But my enemies have all been so powerful. I have to pull out the big guns."

"And in the process, you end up exhausting yourself before you have damaged your opponent even somewhat."

"Hmmm...that's something to think about. And you're saying you can help me with this?"

"That is exactly what I intend to do. And you will do more than 'think about' this. You cannot fight the Quincy emperor the same way you have fought everyone else."

"Guess we should get back to training. I'll practice with Yuiko-san, but do you think Master Yasuda would teach me, too?"

"All three of us will be working with you today," Aizen told him calmly. "When we are finished, you will understand exactly what the point of all this training is."


	16. Training Continues

Ichigo wasn't looking forward to training with Yuiko. What could she teach him, anyway? At that moment, he remembered thinking the same thing when Urahara asked him to practice with Ururu at his shop. "Oh well. Guess I should at least try," he decided.

Yuiko pointed to the punching bags. "Race you, Kurosaki-kun," she said cheerfully. Ichigo followed her lead as she stretched out. "It's better to be limber when you're doing this. Now let's practice some basic moves. Watch me first; then you do it." She showed him several hand-to-hand moves on the punching bag and then watched him try. With some concern, she told him, "You have to use both hands, silly. Try it again." This was going to take some getting used to. He watched Yuiko alternate hands as she struck the punching bag. Still not quite understanding why he needed to learn martial arts, or why Yuiko insisted that he use both hands, he decided he'd ask Aizen or Master Yasuda after he was done here.

About half an hour later, Yuiko announced, "That'll do for now. Let's practice kicking."

"Can't I take a breath first? We've been at this for thirty minutes now."

"You're out of breath after THAT?" Yuiko asked incredulously. She called over to Aizen and her uncle, "You see this, right? Kurosaki-kun is going to need some practice with his breathing."

Aizen nodded grimly and looked squarely at Ichigo. "She is correct, you know. In battle, no opponent is going to stop to allow you to catch your breath. It is imperative that you learn how to conserve your breath." Turning to face Yuiko, he said quietly, "Thank you for calling my attention to this. Please, finish your training. After that, both of you should stop to rest."

"What are you going to be doing, Aizen?" Ichigo wondered.

"Oho!" bellowed Master Yasuda. "Sousuke is going to work on strengthening his core. Watch for a few minutes." He turned to Aizen, who looked none too excited about this. "Lie down on your back, Sousuke. You remember this, don't you?"

"I do," Aizen responded with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. "I dislike this routine, but it has been of help." He lay down on the mat as if to do sit-ups. Master Yasuda was next to his midsection.

"You'll keep doing this until you can't do any more," Master Yasuda told his student. "Bend your knees a little more... Good, now take one more deep breath before we start..."

Aizen took a deep breath and then nodded to his instructor. With a bit of hesitation at first, he did several sit-ups under Master Yasuda's watchful eye. As Aizen found his rhythm, the old man began making chopping motions on the younger man's midsection. For a few moments, Aizen struggled to breathe before settling back into a soft, steady rhythm. Ichigo could only watch.

Master Yasuda saw the two teenagers watching and said with mock annoyance, "You two get back to work. There's no time to rest. Sousuke knows that, and you should, too." Reluctantly, Yuiko gave one last glance at Aizen before turning to the punching bags.

"That's so inspiring," she sighed. "He makes it look so easy. We can't fall behind. Watch me, and then you're doing this too." As she had done with the hand motions, she alternated legs as she kicked the punching bag. "Now you try."

Ichigo began kicking the punching bag, trying to do as Yuiko had done. Once again, however, she was looking at him with a mixture of concern and disapproval. "Your rhythm is off. Look over there at Master Aizen. See how he's keeping a steady rhythm, even though he's not going fast?"

Ichigo turned to watch Aizen, who was still doing his "special" sit-ups. As Yuiko had said, Aizen's rate was slow, but his breathing was steady. After five more sit-ups, Master Yasuda finally told Aizen to stop. "That's fifty. Most people can't even do ten of these. Good job, Sousuke." He looked over at Ichigo and Yuiko. "If you two are done over there, Ichigo-kun can try this too."

By now, Aizen had sat up. His breathing was more labored this time, but his rhythm was still steady. Yuiko was behind him. "Master Aizen," she cooed. "If you lie down on your tummy, I'll be happy to give you a back massage." Somewhat embarrassed, Aizen glanced over at Master Yasuda, who had a twinkle in his eye.

"That's a fine idea, Yuiko. Give Sousuke one of the 'special' massages I taught you. Ichigo-kun is going to do the same thing Sousuke just did." He turned to Aizen, who had a slight flush on his cheeks. "Things won't be any easier for you today, either, Sousuke. You may as well relax and enjoy what you can."

Aizen sighed quietly but decided not to argue with his instructor. He did, however, declare more emphatically than he would have liked, 'You will massage me only from the waist up." He wrinkled his nose as Yuiko instructed him to remove his shihakusho. "Is this absolutely necessary, Yuiko-kun?"

"Of course it is, Master Aizen! It's one of our 'special' massages. You're getting the royal treatment, with oil and everything." She pointed at the massage table. "I'm going to bring that over here. You'll get your massage on a real massage table. Stand up." She quickly pushed the table over in front of Aizen, who was looking helplessly at Master Yasuda.

The priest could barely keep himself from laughing at Aizen's predicament. "Take it off, Sousuke. It's...easier for us to see where your muscles and joints are stiff. We can't very well use the oil if you're still dressed."

"I suppose this is my punishment for being out of practice for so long," Aizen muttered as he removed his shihakusho and kosode. Finally, he was ready to get this over with. He lay down reluctantly on the massage table. Soon he felt the warm oil on his back as Yuiko rubbed it in with quick, sure strokes. Aizen noticed that the massage became more intense the longer he lay there. He closed his brown eyes as Yuiko rubbed extra oil on his lower back. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"You're so stiff here, Master Aizen. Your neck too." She rubbed for several more minutes until Aizen was nearly asleep. She glanced questioningly at her uncle, who smiled and nodded. Ichigo, meanwhile, had been watching Aizen the whole time, and found it surprising that Aizen seemed so uncomfortable with the idea of letting Yuiko massage him.

Master Yasuda motioned to the girl to join him. "Let him sleep. He's exhausted from whatever this urgent situation is, I guess. It's almost time for lunch, anyway." He turned to Ichigo. "We're going to do the same thing I did with Sousuke. But first...we need to talk, Ichigo-kun."

"We do?"

"You realize that Sousuke has not been here in several years. Of the students who have practiced in this dojo, Sousuke is by far the most naturally gifted. Yet he brought you here and solicited my help. It's unlike him to have anything less than total confidence in his own abilities. What is this grave situation he keeps mentioning?"

Ichigo looked down and tried to gather his thoughts. "I told his Aunt Mitsuko this, but I guess I should tell you, too. Aizen...became an enemy of Seireitei about two years ago. He slaughtered the Central 46 and tried to have my friend executed. Then when that didn't work, he and two other captains went with some Hollows to Hueco Mundo. He developed this gem called the Hogyouku and tried to use it to make Shinigami-Hollow hybrids. Most of those experiments were failures...but you could call me his biggest success."

"I see. But you haven't explained exactly what has him so concerned."

Ichigo nodded and continued. "Another enemy of the Shinigami has shown up here again after hundreds of years. From what Shinji told me, everyone thought these Quincy were wiped out back then. Anyway, their ruler got up to the Royal Realm, where the Soul King is. He and his elite guard defeated the Royal Guard. The Soul King has been...assassinated, and everything's going haywire."

"I think I understand, but go on," Master Yasuda urged.

"Anyway, Yamamoto-ojiisan died in battle. With the Royal Guard out of the picture, and Yamamoto-ojiisan dead, Aizen is now the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society. He spent several months in prison for his crimes, but he got out."

Master Yasuda looked sadly at Aizen, who was still asleep. "Looking at him sleeping there, it's hard to believe he's capable of so much evil. He was always such a good student."

"I defeated him once, though. If you roll him over, you'll see the Hogyouku embedded in his chest. When it went haywire, he started acting like a madman drunk on power. I had to stop him from destroying my hometown and my friends."

"I never imagined..."

"Do you mind if I tell you the same thing I told Mitsuko-obaasan?"

"Go ahead, Ichigo-kun," Master Yasuda said grimly.

"I can feel a person's spirit when my sword clashes with theirs. When I fought against Aizen, the only thing I felt was sadness. It was overwhelming. He just seemed so...lonely."

"Sousuke..." Master Yasuda struggled to find words. "I wish he had told me. People here in Rukongai #15 are quite fond of him, you know."

"Master Yasuda, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. You've told me a lot already."

"I wondered...how do you know Aizen? He told me that friends were just obstacles that held people back. Do you think he really believes that?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Ichigo-kun. You'd have to ask him, if he'd even tell you. But I've known Sousuke since he and Mitsuko and her cousin moved to Rukongai #15. My wife runs the teahouse. She always let him have a free cup of tea every time he visited. He loved visiting her and learning about the different type of teas and honeys."

"Aizen...does like his tea, doesn't he? Everyone in town kept trying to send home all sorts of special gifts for him when they heard he was back."

"I see. Thank you for telling me this. I think we'll all meditate for a while after lunch. It might do Sousuke some good. Now, let's get to those sit-ups. Yuiko, wake Sousuke up. He probably wants to observe."

Ichigo had hoped that Master Yasuda had forgotten about that, but he lay on his back just as he had seen Aizen do. He did about ten sit-ups in rapid succession, but Master Yasuda and Yuiko looked at each other with some dissatisfaction. By now, Aizen was awake and lucid. In his soft baritone, he commented, "You should start at a slower pace, Kurosaki Ichigo. A more rapid pace is difficult to maintain. Find a rhythm that is natural for you to maintain. Begin again."

Ichigo tried again, going more slowly. Once he found his own pace, Master Yasuda began the chopping motions once again. Ichigo slowed down, only for Aizen to tell him, "Stop. You are forgetting to breathe as you do this exercise. Inhale as you move up, and exhale as you move down. Focus on breathing." He turned to his instructor. "Master, this boy is not yet ready to do your version of a sit-up. For now, we must assist him in the basics."

Master Yasuda nodded his agreement. "This is a good time to stop and eat lunch. Get your food out of the dressing room, and then you can eat on the front porch. You can look at the flower garden from there. Sousuke, put your shihakusho and kosode back on."

Lunch was a quiet, leisurely affair, with Aizen watching the wind blow through the trees. He eagerly opened his bento box and hoped Chiaki had remembered not to put boiled eggs in there. But the sliced apples brought a smile to his face. Chiaki had sent a small container of honey-lemon dipping sauce to go with the apples. Aizen himself had tried Kaname's recipe when it was published in the Shinigami newsletter. Since then, he always ate his apples first when he had them at lunch. There was some rice left over, which Aizen ate methodically. Rice was just one of those things he could give or take. He'd save the miso soup for later. At this rate, he and Ichigo would be there at dinnertime, too.

Yuiko brought him a cup of warm green tea. Even though white tea was his absolute favorite, he was glad for the green tea. Savoring the aroma, Aizen stood up and took a walk through the garden. The flowers were in bloom, and some colorful butterflies fluttered past him. He immediately felt wistful. How many times had he used a Hell butterfly to communicate with other Shinigami? Despite his air of confident competence, he sometimes missed the routine of Seireitei. Putting that in the back of his mind, he finished his tea and went back to the dressing room to store his bento box and Thermos.

Master Yasuda was waiting for him. "You're concerned about Ichigo-kun too, aren't you?"

Aizen nodded quietly. "That boy has had great responsibility placed on him. If he is not up to the task, then everything as we know it will lay waste in the devastation of Yhwach."

"Yhwach...who is that?"

"The emperor of the Quincy. He futilely attempted to recruit me to his cause, but I refused."

"Ichigo-kun told me that you are an enemy of Seireitei. It's odd that you'd refuse Yhwach's offer if you both hate Seireitei."

Aizen lowered his head and closed his eyes. "It is not Soul Society that I hate, Master. Nor do I have any reason to wish for its destruction."

"Sousuke...you were such an eager student. What happened to make you so nihilistic?"

"Many things have happened. I often wonder whether my very existence is a curse."


	17. Questions in Aizen's Mind

Master Yasuda studied Aizen's face carefully. "Sousuke..." he began. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Aizen sighed deeply and looked away. "I will say only this: I am no closer to learning about myself now than I was when I was a child.'

Master Yasuda nodded. "What is it that you most desire to know about yourself?"

"I wish to know many things, Master," Aizen answered slowly. "I want to know the source of my power."

"What would you do if you knew that, Sousuke?" the priest asked gently.

"I...do not know for certain. But would I not better understand why...that person hated me so?"

"It's possible," Master Yasuda answered thoughtfully. "But people are often difficult to understand."

"No," Aizen shook his head fiercely. "That person...called me his shame. He allowed Yamada Seinousuke and his subordinates to experiment on me. He beat me with his belt. He did all of this because my power...caused him humiliation."

"Sousuke...your power shouldn't be a source of shame to you."

"I disagree with you, Master."

"You weren't responsible for how others chose to act toward you."

"If I had been normal, those people would have had no reason to ostracize me. Yamada Seinousuke would never have experimented on me. And...I would...know what it was like to belong."

"Sousuke...have you never felt that you belong here in Rukongai #15? Many here are fond of you."

Aizen lowered his head. "I am grateful for the kindness everyone in Rukongai #15 has shown me for so many years. But I have always felt...different."

"I'm sorry. Did you want to tell me more?"

Aizen raised his head back up. "I joined the Shinigami at a young age. One reason I joined was to study the ancient texts in the Seireitei library. I hoped that those texts would contain information that would answer my questions."

"Go on," Master Yasuda urged.

"I spent hours in the library, researching historical documents and scientific tomes to learn about reiatsu. And yet...the questions still lingered. I could find nothing about my own situation."

"Sousuke...every life is an individual journey. Did you ever enjoy being a Shinigami?"

Aizen stopped to think. "There were certain aspects that I enjoyed. The routine was beneficial to me. And I enjoyed being able to teach and share my own knowledge."

"I see. You...didn't mention friends."

"Most of us kept our distance from one another. I...had admirers. After I was promoted to lieutenant, I became friends with the person I replaced.'

"Oh, that's good. Was that Kirio-san?"

Aizen closed his brown eyes. "Yes."

"You...sound sad, Sousuke."

"She...was promoted to the Royal Guard. And she never even told me, never gave me a chance to say, 'goodbye.' She left without a word."

"And this bothers you, even now. Do you understand why?"

"I just want to understand why she never told me."

"What did you think at the time?"

"I was horrified. I could not, and do not, understand why she would serve that...thing."

"What...thing?"

"Must I say it? You know I am referring to the Soul King."

"I guess I just don't understand why you would go to such lengths to destroy the Soul King. Ichigo-kun told me a little bit about your...latest exploits."

"He did, did he? I fail to understand why you are asking me these questions. Forgive my impudence, Master, but I fail to see how any of this concerns you. I came here for martial-arts training, not for a psychoanalysis session."

"Sousuke...it's obviously a touchy subject for you. I wish you'd open up instead of lashing out at me."

"I do not wish to continue this discussion. If you are trying to help me somehow with these questions, you have not succeeded. When I am interested in 'opening up,' I will be the one to initiate the conversation. Until then, please stop with the platitudes."

"Fair enough. But...remember, the meditation rooms are always open if you need some time to yourself."

Aizen nodded wordlessly and rose to go back to the training room. Master Yasuda watched him worriedly. Soon, he heard the sound of Aizen attacking the punching bags with a rare fury. He thought it was probably best to watch Aizen, whose now haphazard rhythm was out of character for him.

"Sousuke!" the priest yelled. "Come sit down."

Aizen eyed his instructor with a mixture of uncertainty and resentment. Still, the angry brown eyes softened as he sat down several feet away from Master Yasuda.

"Sousuke... I know you're angry, and I know you don't like to talk about things. But we can't help Ichigo-kun if you're not just as focused as we want him to be. So, are you all right with some deep breathing exercises until he's back?"

Aizen stretched out before sitting in the lotus position. "I will do that," he sighed. As he closed his eyes, he took several slow, deep breaths. It took him several tries to find his rhythm, but soon he was breathing while gently moving his arms as if taking in the sunlight. An hour went by faster than he thought, but he did feel more relaxed.

He looked questioningly at Master Yasuda. "Yuiko-kun and Kurosaki Ichigo should already be back from lunch, should they not?"

"I sent them to town. Ichigo-kun needs more training than I thought, so you'll probably end up staying past dark. Those two went to the tea house to get some rice balls. They're also going to let Mitsuko know not to expect you for dinner."

Aizen nodded. "I agree. We need to intensify Kurosaki Ichigo's training in the basics, especially breathing and unarmed combat. Time is limited, but we must do what we can. Perhaps my own training can continue while he and Yuiko-kun are away?"

"Yes, of course." He studied Aizen carefully. "Yuiko said your neck and back were stiff when she was massaging you. Do you feel any sort of pain there?"

Aizen shook his head. "No. After the deep-breathing session, I actually feel quite limber."

"I hate to embarrass you again, but Ichigo-kun said he thought you had lost a lot of weight. Stand on the scale."

Confused, Aizen did as he was told. He looked down at the scale, which read 162 pounds. Master Yasuda looked Aizen in the eye and said gently, "Sousuke, I don't know everything that's going on with you, but this isn't a healthy weight for you. You could stand to put on a few more pounds. I noticed that myself when Yuiko was massaging you."

Aizen lowered his head and closed his eyes, "I know. But I...have been able to eat more regularly since returning to Aunt Mitsuko's house. In fact, Kurosaki Ichigo and I made seasoned rice and vegetable soup for dinner last night. I ate a good-sized bowl of each."

"That's good. Keep that up. Ichigo-kun did tell me that, right now, you are the most powerful Shinigami in all of Soul Society. So be sure you're taking care of yourself. As much as you hate your power, it may end up being the thing that changes your situation." He patted Aizen on the shoulder. "Let's get some strength training in before Ichigo-kun and Yuiko come back. We have to do our part too." He motioned to the chinning bar behind him. "You remember this, don't you?"

Aizen nodded but said nothing as he pulled a stool over.

"Good, you remember. Climb on the stool. You're going to do some pull-ups for your upper body. You'll need the upper-body strength when you spar with Ichigo-kun. Start with underhand pull-ups; then rest."

Aizen climbed up on the stool and took a deep breath. Slowly but calmly, he raised himself up on the chinning bar as Master Yasuda moved the stool away. He hadn't remembered having so much trouble with this in the past, but he tried to keep his rhythm as he lowered himself. He did twenty of these pull-ups and then dropped to the exercise mat below.

"I did not realize that I was this much out of practice. It seems that we must intensify my own training also," Aizen mused as he focused on breathing.

Master Yasuda nodded gravely. "Sousuke, I hesitate to suggest this to you, but I think it might be good for you to stay here overnight and center yourself mentally and physically. Ichigo-kun doesn't need to spend the night, but he can come back tomorrow with some fresh clothes for you."

Aizen was not used to struggling with simple training, but he guessed that the year and a half strapped to a chair hadn't done him any favors. Looking Master Yasuda in the eye, he said softly, "I agree with this idea. Might we spend some time with kendo training? I would like to give Kurosaki Ichigo some basic training, but not before my own technique is once again worthy of the S+ rank."

"First, let's finish your strength training. I'm worried that you're trying to do too much yourself, and it won't help you when the time comes for you to fight. Focus on returning to form for now. Please, let Yuiko and me train Ichigo-kun in the basics. You'll need to train him in the more advanced techniques you excel at."

Aizen nodded glumly. "Master... I told that boy I would train him personally. It pains me to leave so much of his training in someone else's hands."

"I have a feeling you're going to need to be at your best for what lies ahead. You won't be at your best if you're exhausted. Have a little more faith in Ichigo-kun and in us."

"I know, Master. You are right, of course." He bowed. "Then, may I count on you and Yuiko-kun to train Kurosaki Ichigo in the basics? I shall be responsible for his kendo training and for judging his progress."

"It's a deal, Sousuke," Master Yasuda nodded. "I'll also be assisting you with your training when you need it. Speaking of that..." He looked back at the chinning bar. "We're going to spend some more time on your core.

Aizen winced. He hated "core-strengthening" exercises because they always smarted. He gripped the chinning bar and nodded at Master Yasuda, waiting for instructions.

"Bend your knees. Now lift them toward the right side. Now to the left. Back and forth, back and forth."

Aizen did as he was told, wincing the whole time. After he had done this twenty times, Master Yasuda nodded approvingly and pushed the stool over. Aizen dropped to the stool and then lay on the exercise mat, stretching his limbs out. That had been hard work.

_Yet he could only laugh mirthlessly as he remembered Yamada's prank. After the scare with the purple fogs, Yamada had taken then-Lieutenant Aizen to Squad 4 headquarters to examine him. Little had Aizen known that Yamada had videotaped him changing out of his lieutenant's attire into a hospital gown. Nor had Aizen realized that Yamada had somehow embedded a hidden camera in the "scanner" used to examine him. Aizen was unpleasantly surprised when Hirako had confronted him about posting shirtless photos of himself with so little shame._

_A shocked Lieutenant Aizen had insisted that he had never done such a thing, but Hirako showed him the photographs. Yamada had somehow manipulated the images so that Aizen was smiling seductively as he was being scanned. Afterward, he had left the photographs with an unsigned note saying, "You should really keep an eye on your lieutenant."_

_Naturally, Aizen had been furious. But he had at least understood why female Shinigami had started acting strangely toward him. He had stormed to Yamada's quarters, screaming the troublemaker's name at the top of his lungs. He had wondered why the "scanner" had lingered so long on his torso._

_Much to Aizen's chagrin, Yamada had merely laughed and said, "Can't you take a joke, Sousuke? I wouldn't have done any of this if you'd just cooperate with me." _

_Aizen had taken great pleasure in giving Yamada a black eye and warning in a stern, dangerous voice, "Those pictures will be taken down immediately, or your other eye will receive the same treatment."_

_Yamada had sneered, "But you should feel honored, Sousuke. Your pictures have been a hit with the women."_

_Aizen's anger had not subsided. "Take them down."_

_"Only if you cooperate with me, Sousuke."_

_"So you are using these pictures as blackmail?"_

_Yamada shrugged and said innocently, "More like, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. You want the pictures taken down, but the money is just pouring in from the women who subscribe to my photo-sharing network. So does this mean we're at an impasse?"_

_"Take the pictures down, Yamada. I will not be intimidated by the likes of you."_

_"You know what my conditions are. I want your help to investigate Rukongai #10. Or else you COULD try to take the pictures down yourself and disappoint all the female Shinigami who think you're pretty hot."_

_Without thinking, Aizen had bloodied Yamada's nose. "Those are MY conditions, Yamada Seinousuke." With that he had stormed off, but not before he heard Yamada murmur under his breath, __"Ooh, dangerous. He's so sexy when he's riled up..."_

"Sousuke?" the soft voice of Master Yasuda interrupted. "What's on your mind?"

Aizen explained Yamada's attempt to blackmail him, his voice rising. Even now, after over 100 years, he hated the smug hyena. He would get his.

Master Yasuda shook his head. "No wonder you hate him so much. And I understand now why you were so uncomfortable about taking off your shirt for a massage."

"I still cannot understand why he derived such a perverse pleasure from antagonizing me."

"I don't know, Sousuke. He was never well liked here, either. It is well known what he put you through in your childhood."

"It is all child's play compared to what I have planned for him. He will know what it is to feel terror and helplessness."


	18. Master Yasuda's Advice

Master Yasuda studied his student carefully. "Sousuke...you have every right to be angry. What happened to you was wrong. But, for your own sake, you must never succumb to revenge."

"You are telling me that Yamada Seinousuke should never have to face the consequences for his actions?"

"Of course that isn't what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying? After everything that cur put me through, I am supposed to 'forgive and forget'? Never!"

"Sousuke... I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you because of Yamada Seinousuke and his ilk. I would never ask you to simply pretend it hasn't affected you, or to 'just get over it.' But with your brilliance, I have no doubt that you can find more constructive ways to deal with your feelings. I don't want you to let anger cloud your judgment."

"It would be far easier for me to stop hating him and all the others if they ever expressed any remorse."

"Some people are just evil—rotten to the bone. They're living their lives, but you're the one who's hurting because you feel shackled by their actions. The best punishment you can give them is to simply not think about them. You have better things to think about."

Aizen tilted his head curiously. "I am sorry, Master, but I do not believe in forgiveness. Forgiving someone is the same as excusing their actions. I will never forgive Yamada Seinousuke. I will never forgive Hirako Shinji. I will never forgive any of them. I will, however, try to put these...people...out of my mind, at least for now."

"That's probably best. Focus on what you need to do right now."

Aizen nodded and climbed back up on the stool to exercise some more. He could feel his ears ringing as the adrenalin rushed to his head, but he refused to let a little thing like this interrupt him. Shaking his head, he stretched out once more before grabbing the chinning bar with both hands.

Master Yasuda had noticed Aizen's reddening ears. "Climb down, Sousuke. You've done enough strength training for now. How about we take a walk in the garden?"

Aizen looked a bit blankly at his teacher before sitting down on the mat. "I feel...strange, Master."

Worried, Master Yasuda ordered Aizen to lie down. "Take off your shihakusho and kosode! We need to get you cooled off. I'll get you some wet rags." He went to the men's dressing room as Aizen stripped to the waist.

"Sousuke, your back is red all over! How long have you felt strange?"

"I felt some prickling right before lunch, but this is the worst I have felt today."

"Lie still and focus on breathing. I think I know what's going on here." With that, he laid the cool washcloths on Aizen's back.

Struggling to remain conscious, Aizen looked quizzically around the room.

"No, Sousuke, you must stay still! I'll be back with medicine." Quickly the priest made his way to the small cabinet in his office. "But why?" he wondered to himself as he rushed back to Aizen and started rubbing him with the unguent.

Aizen began breathing heavily as the unguent soaked in. He was surprised as he saw a familiar green glow emanating from Master Yasuda's hands.

"Healing kido?" Aizen asked with some amazement as his strength returned.

"I didn't ever want to use this, Sousuke. But yes, all priests know at least some healing techniques. I...am a master-class healer. If you think there's time, I'd like to teach you some basic healing techniques before you and Ichigo-kun leave here."

Mostly healed now, Aizen bowed his head gratefully. "I am in your debt once more, Master. But I do not understand what happened. You said you might know?"

"Put your clothes back on first. Yuiko and Ichigo-kun should be back any time now. We'll talk more later. For now, practice your deep breathing some more. Then we'll get back to training."

After several minutes, Aizen felt much better. Master Yasuda nodded at him with approval. "Good. You look much better now." They were interrupted by a shout from the other end of the training room.

"Hey, Master Yasuda! Where do you want us to put the rice balls?" hollered Ichigo.

The priest waved the two teenagers over. Much to Aizen's surprise, the bag seemed to hold much more than rice balls. He looked questioningly at Ichigo and then at Master Yasuda, who was smiling. "Look inside, Sousuke."

Curiously, Aizen began taking items from the bag. "White tea," he murmured contentedly. "And...is this blueberry blossom honey? She remembered." The fresh rice balls smelled tasty, but he knew it would be a while before he'd get to enjoy them.

Ichigo watched Aizen with interest. "Yeah, we didn't ask for the honey or the tea, but Mrs. Yasuda insisted as soon as we told her you were here."

Master Yasuda added, "My wife has been fond of you since the first time she met you. Couldn't say enough about your calligraphy or about how curious you were about everything."

Aizen closed his eyes. "I must remember to thank her personally," he said softly. "But...what is this?" He pulled the red pajamas out of the bag. A flush came to his cheeks. "I thought I had hidden these better."

"Something wrong, Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"I...told Aunt Mitsuko I dislike these pajamas because they are red."

"Who cares what color they are? You're just sleeping in them."

"I looked ridiculous."

"Who's going to see you in them besides us?"

"I suppose you're right," Aizen mumbled. "Is there a change of clothes for tomorrow?"

Ichigo handed him another bag. "Chiaki-san sent this." In the bag were clean tabi socks, blue hakama, and matching shihakusho and kosode. She had wrapped the socks around a small jar of shampoo.

Aizen was grateful for her thoroughness, but he decided he should say something about the red pajamas later. "I suppose we should put these items away for now and resume training," he said hopefully.

"Yes, of course, Sousuke. Since these two just got back, I thought we might spar some more and let them observe. You up for some kendo practice?"

Aizen nodded. "That would be ideal. These teenagers can assist us with our gear, also."

Master Yasuda cocked his head toward his office. "Yuiko, you and Ichigo-kun put Sousuke's bag in the main meditation room. The rice balls can go in the fridge. Then bring the kendo equipment cart."

The two teenagers went to comply. Aizen said quietly, "It has been a long time since I have sparred in kendo." He lowered his head pensively. "I did teach basic kendo skills to the members of squad 5."

"It's been a long time for me too, Sousuke. You were by far my most gifted student."

Ichigo and Yuiko came back pushing a cart of assorted supplies. Ichigo looked questioningly at Aizen. "Now what. What type of 'assistance' do you need?"

Aizen walked to the cart and motioned Ichigo to him. "First we pick a bamboo sword. Notice that they are not actually pointed. These are used for practice. When choosing a sword, I am looking for ease of handling. It should be neither too heavy nor too light." He tried out a few before choosing one. "You choose one for yourself now. You will be training in the basics after Master Yasuda and I have sparred."

This was a lot for Ichigo to take in, but he had dealt with much more confusing things than kendo. He was glad he had stopped to watch Tatsuki, though he suspected that she was an amateur in comparison to Aizen. He found a bamboo sword and tried it out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you must now assist me in covering my head. Take a white cloth and hand it to me, please." Deftly he tied the cloth around his head similar to a turban. Carefully he chose a helmet and adjusted it. "Now just observe." He put on the rest of the kendo attire and then walked to the exercise mat, where Master Yasuda was waiting.

The priest pointed at the cart. "Push that over by the pile of exercise mats, if you would. Then watch from there. This is something very few will ever see in their lifetime."

Ichigo blurted out, "I've watched people practice kendo before. What's special about this?"

Master Yasuda regarded him somewhat impatiently but said evenly, "In Soul Society, there is a board that rates a person's proficiency in kendo. The lowest rating is E; the highest rating is S+. I serve on that board."

Ichigo nodded, not sure where this was going.

Aizen picked up the explanation. "Of all the Shinigami to achieve captain rank, only three have ever achieved S+ rank. You saw Zaraki Kenpachi when he defeated Nnoitra. As wild and undisciplined as he is, he holds an A rank in kendo. Even Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, the Captain-Commander, refused to teach him. That old man holds the S+ rank. Unohana Retsu also holds the S+ rank in kendo."

"So who's the other S+ rank?" Slowly it dawned on him.

"You're looking at him, Ichigo-kun. Sousuke is the youngest person in the history of Seireitei to hold the S+ rank in kendo. I, too, as his instructor, hold the S+ rank. So I repeat, I doubt you will ever again see two S+ ranked kendo users sparring with each other. Learn what you can." He nodded to Aizen. "Ready, Sousuke?"

"Yes, Master." He turned to Ichigo. "The important things to remember in kendo are your rhythm and your footwork. It is imperative that you do not allow your opponent to disrupt your pace. Master, shall we begin?"

The priest smiled with approval, "That's the spirit. The winner is the person who gets five hits on his opponent. Now, let's begin."

Ichigo didn't quite understand all the kendo verbiage, but he tried to focus on Aizen's footwork. He was surprised at the graceful yet precise attacks from both men. He could only watch as each tried to analyze his opponent's next move. Was the slightly taller Aizen at a slight advantage, he wondered?

Finally, Aizen got a hit on Master Yasuda's head. He knew he couldn't become overconfident this time, so he moved to create an opening in his instructor's defense. Back and forth the two masters went, until each had scored four hits.

Master Yasuda looked at him and nodded. "What do you say we call this a draw, Sousuke?" He began taking his kendo equipment off.

Breathing heavily, Aizen nodded wordlessly, taking off his helmet. He looked at Ichigo and said in a near whisper, "Water, please." He gratefully sipped the water as he caught his breath.

"Ichigo-kun, you're next. You won't be sparring, but Yuiko and I are going to keep training you in the basics. Sousuke is going to focus on teaching you more advanced techniques. Right now, however," He tilted his head toward Aizen. "Sousuke is going to take a shower and then soak in the bath for a while. He'll be back when it's time for meditation."

Taking his instructor's hint, Aizen finished taking off his kendo gear and made his way to the shower. He'd have to switch into the clothes Chiaki sent. There was a lot of training to be done, and not much time left.


	19. Aizen's Mind Wanders

As Aizen left the room, Ichigo studied him curiously. "Master Yasuda, there's something off about Aizen. Did something happen while we were gone?"

The priest thought for a moment before finally saying, "Sousuke just had some bad memories come back to him."

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows. "I see. But I meant to ask... I thought everyone hated Aizen, but everyone here really likes him."

Master Yasuda nodded. "Sousuke wasn't born here. His life before he came here was, to put it bluntly, a nightmare. I don't know all the details, but he was actually born in Rukongai #10."

"Mitsuko-san did tell me a bit about that. I'm surprised the memories came back while he was training."

"I think everything will be fine. Sousuke's focus is sharp, and he understands exactly what must be done."

Checking his surroundings carefully, Aizen gathered his shower and bath materials before undressing. His curious mind once again wandered as he inhaled the steam from the shower. He hoped that Ichigo would be ready in time to face Yhwach for the final, decisive time.

As the warm water gently tapped him, he realized that he didn't even want to take a shower. The master teacher desperately wanted to be in the training room, working with Ichigo and seeing his experiment come to fruition. He had told the boy that the training was for both of their sakes. That was only partly true, Aizen thought bitterly to himself. A genius such as himself had lost to a raw, still young teenager? As much as Aizen credited himself for much of Ichigo's development as a fighter, he also knew that his stealthy manipulations had also worked against him. He would not make the same mistake again.

Aizen suppressed a scream as the water hit his back. It stung, like hundreds of angry bees. Master Yasuda had intended to share his suspicions, but Aizen had his own ideas about what happened. He sighed. His reasons for training Ichigo weren't entirely altruistic, but surely anyone could understand why he didn't want to see Soul Society destroyed any more than the Shinigami did. Couldn't they?

Rinsing the last bit of shampoo out of his hair, Aizen turned off the water and towel-dried himself. He deftly wrapped the large towel around himself and made his way to the bath. Once there, he closed his brown eyes and breathed deeply. Outside the window was the flower garden, whose fresh aromas wafted in. He climbed in, satisfied that he would be left in peace.

This was a good place for him to think about things. The water was just right—warm but not scorching. Once again, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

_Several weeks had passed since Aizen had last been to Rukongai #10. But Yamada's constant reminders of those people's treatment of a young Sousuke had only rubbed salt into the wound. What was with that smug hyena, anyway? After the issue with the pictures, Aizen just wanted Yamada to leave him in peace. At the last lieutenants' meeting, Yamada had noticed Aizen's pensive expression and whispered as he left, "Hey there, sexy. What's on your mind?"_

_Aizen had stared straight ahead and said nothing. Sasakibe had mentioned in the meeting that strange events were happening in some of the districts, and residents were once again being nominated for the Central 46. Finding this curious, Aizen had thought to himself that he might investigate things on his own. He had not forgotten Yamada's remark that Aizen's own birth father had been politicking for a position in the Central 46 for many years._

_His glasses gleamed as he returned to Squad 5 headquarters and reviewed the week's paperwork. Good. Hirako had the day off. Aizen could actually get some work done in the office today. He prepared himself some tea and sat down to work. _

_The next time he looked out the window, the sun was blaring down. He guessed it was about lunchtime now. Today, he'd eat lunch in the dining hall and maybe check on Tousen. He gave a slight smile as he got up from the desk and locked the office. Outside, several of the younger recruits were sweeping the corridors. They greeted Aizen nervously but eagerly as he walked past and nodded in acknowledgment. He heard some of the young girls whisper excitedly, "You're right. He IS handsome!" Blushing a bit, he made his way to the dining hall. Squad members were lined up at the door, but they quickly moved to make way for their lieutenant._

_Gratefully, Aizen thanked the squad members and went inside. Looking around, he saw Tousen setting up the salad bar. Even now, Aizen was impressed with how effortlessly the youngster did everyday tasks. He approached Tousen quietly, trying to avoid interrupting the boy's rhythm. But Tousen's keen perception immediately alerted him that someone else was nearby._

_"Sir? Is that you? You don't come by for lunch very often."_

_Aizen nodded and said quietly, "The captain is off today, and I needed a break from working in the office." He looked around. "How are you enjoying your work in the kitchen?"_

_Tousen lowered his head as he finished setting up the salad bar and wiping the stray water droplets. "Sir, I meant to talk to you about that. If it's all right with you, could we talk about it after lunch? Maybe you can help us."_

_Aizen scrunched his eyebrows,, wondering what Tousen could possibly want to talk to him about. He asked the youngster, "Is this something you have mentioned to the kitchen manager?"_

_"Well, Sir, the thing is, he's just as concerned about the wasted food and the kitchen equipment as I am. I told him I was worried about safety hazards, but he said he didn't want to bother you or the captain. But I thought you should know anyway."_

_"You are right, Tousen-kun. If this is affecting morale in the kitchen, and the kitchen manager himself is discouraged, then it requires my attention."_

_"Thank you, Sir. Would you be willing to talk to both me and the kitchen manager after lunch?"_

_"Yes, of course. Would you please let him know that I wish to speak with him after lunch, then?"_

_"I'll tell him as soon as I finish here." Tousen tilted his head toward the serving pots for soup. "I made this batch of miso soup, if you'd like to try some, Sir."_

_"Thank you, Tousen-kun. I shall be the first to try it, then. Please, do not let me interrupt your work." With that, he went to the soup serving area and ladled a generous serving of soup into a bowl. It did smell wonderful, but somewhat different from Mrs. Yasuda's. He found a quiet, obscure corner in the back of the dining room and set his soup down before returning to the salad bar. The mixed greens would go nicely with some sliced tomatoes and diced tofu. Aizen had always liked firm tofu in salads, so he added extra on top. Carefully he ladled some ginger dressing over the greens._

_He had to admit, the miso soup was light yet satisfying. It was different from the soup usually served in the dining hall, but he actually preferred Tousen's soup. The salad was refreshing, but he noticed that the greens were starting to wilt. After several minutes, the kitchen manager came to Aizen's table with a miniature pot of tea. "Lieutenant, you said you wanted to talk to me?"_

_Aizen nodded. "We can wait until lunch is over. Tousen-kun is concerned about waste and about safety hazards. He should be involved in this discussion, too. Surely it should not be too difficult for us to find a solution."_

_"Thank you, Lieutenant." He nodded toward Tousen, who was busily wiping tables with a rag. "What did you think about the miso soup? He made that himself."_

_"I could taste a difference, but it was quite good. Has he been able to cook other items?"_

_The kitchen manager sighed. "That was something I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"Fair enough," Aizen said simply. "We can address all of your and Tousen-kun's concerns after lunch."_

_Before long, lunch hours were over, and the dining hall was locked. As the other kitchen staff began cleaning up, Tousen and the kitchen manager came back to Aizen's table with tea and a notebook._

_The kitchen manager cleared his throat as he handed Aizen the notebook._

_"What am I looking at?" wondered the lieutenant._

_"That's our inventory. If you look at the last column of the chart, you should see the amount of food that has to be thrown away."_

_Aizen studied the chart carefully. He was unhappy to see how much food was being wasted, but he wondered why it hadn't already been addressed._

_"I would like more information about this. Are there specific days that you must discard more food than usual?"_

_Tousen chimed in. "Yes, Sir. Most of the food is thrown away on Sundays. We try to use the salad greens so long as they're fresh, but we can't keep reheating soup and other hot foods."_

_Aizen agreed. "You are right. Have you thought of any way to remedy this situation? Reducing waste would increase your available funds."_

_The kitchen manager shook his head. Tousen, meanwhile, knitted his brows before responding carefully, "Sir, I noticed that a lot of people don't come here to eat lunch on Sundays. Breakfast either. They're sleeping in or taking the day off from training."_

_"Do you make the same amount of food on Sundays as on other days?"_

_The kitchen manager shook his head fervently. "Of course not. There's no point."_

_Aizen nodded wordlessly. "I see here that you are spending money on ingredients that our squad members are not eating. Could it be, perhaps, that they do not enjoy the Sunday offerings?"_

_"We always have miso soup and rice. You have to have those."_

_Aizen closed his brown eyes to think. "Tousen-kun, what do you think?"_

_A shocked Tousen opened his eyes wide. "You're asking my honest opinion, Sir?" He looked cautiously at the kitchen manager._

_"Go ahead, kid, answer the lieutenant," the kitchen manager said gruffly._

_Tousen studied both men's faces carefully before he started. "Sir, I hate to say this, but I think we could use some variety in what we serve. We could keep the rice and the miso soup, but couldn't we experiment with some flavors? Rice by itself is pretty boring, and I don't think I'm the only one who's tired of making chicken nuggets."_

_"Go on, Tousen-kun," Aizen urged. "What do you propose be done instead?"_

_"Can we quit making chicken nuggets for a while? We have to use a lot of flour and chicken and oil to make them."_

_Aizen nodded with approval. "Yes, those expenses can accrue quickly, especially if the chicken nuggets are not being eaten."_

_"We still have some chicken, but I have some ideas for it."_

_The kitchen manager smiled indulgently at the boy. "You do have some interesting ideas for the kitchen. We'd be saving a lot of money if we didn't make chicken nuggets every Sunday."_

_Aizen agreed. "If you are going to take chicken nuggets off the menu every Sunday, what will be served at Sunday lunch?"_

_Tousen perked up. "I don't know if you both would be all right with this, but I thought we could take a bare-bones approach and just serve sandwiches and miso soup for Sunday lunch. We'd be using a lot less meat, and we wouldn't be wasting so many salad greens on the salad bar."_

_"That is a fine idea. A light, quick lunch sounds more economical, also."_

_Tousen cleared his throat. "Sir, I also noticed a lot of open space behind the kitchen here." He turned to the kitchen manager, "Do you think we could grow vegetables there?"_

_Aizen and the kitchen manager looked curiously at each other. "Go on," Aizen said. "I would like to hear more about this."_

_"Well, Lieutenant, I was talking with the kitchen manager about this. But we're ordering vegetables from a distributor right now, and they're not always in the best condition when we get them. Sometimes they've been sitting waiting to be delivered, or they're not brought in and taken care of when they do get here. Sometimes we can't even use some of the vegetables when we get them."_

_"That is indeed a problem, Tousen-kun. And you believe that it would be more prudent to grow your own vegetables?"_

_"Yes, Sir. The only problem is, I don't know where to find seeds."_

_The kitchen manager chimed in. "As you can see, Lieutenant, Tousen-kun has put a lot of thought into this. But it would take time to grow our own vegetables. But if you approve, I think it's a good idea to have just soup and sandwiches for lunch on Sundays." He looked hopefully at Aizen._

_"So if I am understanding correctly, doing this would save money. My question is, would you need the entire kitchen staff working on Sunday afternoons?"_

_"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. We could give some of the kitchen staff Sundays off."_

_"That was my thinking. Establish a schedule for one employee per week to take Sunday afternoons off, effective immediately. This Sunday, allow Tousen-kun to have the afternoon off. He will accompany me to Rukongai #15 to purchase vegetables and perhaps some seeds. He will learn gardening from me and show the other kitchen staff how to care for the vegetables."_

_The kitchen manager pondered this for a moment. "I think we could do that. But I also wanted to talk to you about our appliances."_

_"What about the appliances? Tousen-kun, you mentioned safety hazards. Please elaborate."_

_Tousen looked nervously at Aizen and the kitchen manager. "Well, Sir, some of the wiring seems to be frayed. I hear weird noises when I turn a burner on to use the stove. And the convection oven has been popping. I've been afraid to use it._

_"I see," said Aizen, in deep thought. He turned to the kitchen manager. "Submit a formal report detailing the issues you are having with waste and safety. Make particular note of the financial ramifications if these problems persist. The captain will look at it. Implement your plan for Sunday afternoons immediately."_

_Tousen and the kitchen manager nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant, for taking time to talk to us," Tousen said with a deep bow. "It's such a shame to waste food._

_With that, the discussion had ended and Aizen had made his way back to the Squad 5 office. He had time to start his lieutenant's report before it was time to train the least-experienced squad members. Lieutenant Aizen would never let it be said that he was lazy and unproductive. In his neat penmanship, he wrote an itemized list of the issues he had discussed with Tousen and the kitchen manager._

_Soon it was time for training. He had never sat in on Hirako's training, since he was usually busy making his rounds. Perhaps he would focus on martial arts for this special session. Surprisingly, the central training room was filled nearly to capacity. He cautiously made his way to the front of the room and studied the new faces. Raising his voice slightly, he announced, 'I am Aizen Sousuke, the lieutenant of Squad 5. I shall be in charge of this training session. I realize that my training may be different from what you are accustomed to, but I hope you will keep an open mind and make an effort." He looked around the room. The recruits merely nodded at him._

_"The first thing we all will do is some simple stretching. It is vital that your body maintain its flexibility so that your joints and muscles do not stiffen at an inopportune time. Watch me, and do as I do." With that, he gracefully raised his arm upward. With the new recruits following along, Aizen spent the better part of an hour demonstrating several types of stretches. He nodded. "Well done. To finish this training session, we shall all sit down. Cross your legs, and breathe along with me. Training involves the mind as well as the body."_

_"Good. Move your head slowly to one side. Now, slowly move it to the other side, but keep your shoulders still. Good. Now raise your chin until you feel it stretch. Bring it back all the way down. Slowly raise it up until you are facing forward. Rest your hands on your knees. Open your mouth and slowly breathe in. Now breathe out just as slowly. Do this at your own pace. Very good." He looked around the room. The recruits seemed surprised but also seemed to be relaxed. "Now stand up slowly. Close your eyes and count slowly to ten. Once you have done that, this training session is finished."_

_Aizen was glad he had paid such careful attention during his martial-arts training. He may not have taught the new recruits any martial-arts moves, but he thought this training session went well. Several of the new recruits approached him timidly afterwards. One youth spoke up. "Lieutenant, we all really liked that training session. Will you train us again?"_

_"Thank you, youngster. Yes, I intend to oversee more training sessions. Perhaps I will see you in a future session." He nodded and headed back to Squad 5 headquarters. As he left the training room, he heard some of the recruits whispering, "I like his training better than the captain's." Once he was back in the office, he added the training to his lieutenant's report. _

_It was still mid-afternoon. Aizen was still curious about the strange incidents in the districts. Perhaps now was a good time for him to independently investigate. After all, his time in the library had revealed some things about his shikai that he wanted to try out. He'd check out Rukongai #15 yet, just to buy ingredients and see how Mrs. Etsuo's move to that district was coming along. After that...he would pay a special visit to Rukongai #10._


	20. Lieutenant Aizen's Busy Mind

_His work done for the day, Aizen returned to his quarters to pick up his money pouch. He had enough time to go to Rukongai #15 and return for dinner. His talk with Tousen and the kitchen manager had given him the perfect reason to go to Uncle Fujitaka's shop for some seeds. Surely Hirako would have no complaints about saving money, especially when some of the ideas in the lieutenant's report were being paid for by Aizen himself. _

_His first stop was the Blue Indigo for his free cup of tea. Mrs. Yasuda greeted Aizen warmly but was surprised to see him again so soon. Once he explained why he was in Rukongai #15, Mrs. Yasuda came back with a jar of chicken stock. "Give this to your young friend Kaname. If he works in the kitchen, I'm sure he can find some uses for this."_

_Aizen bowed to his old friend and promised to give the stock to Tousen. Before he left, Mrs. Yasuda handed him a canister of white tea. "For you, Sousuke. You come here whenever you need tea." Aizen thanked her once again and walked deliberately through the shopping district. Nothing seemed strange to him, and he didn't recall anyone else in town having the type of reiatsu that would catch Seireitei's attention. _

_At the end of the sidewalk, he stopped at the storefront that he and Hikifune wanted to convert into a bookstore. Aizen was glad to see the sign stating that a bookstore was coming soon. Books had always been his best friends. They had never ostracized him or treated him differently. Even now, Aizen kept books as his constant companions. Of all the lieutenants in Seireiei, Aizen had the most extensive personal library._

_That thought comforted him somehow as he stopped at the fresh market. The greengrocer was arranging vegetables in an appealing pattern, but stopped when he saw Aizen watching curiously. "Sousuke! I just got some fresh cabbages today. Come take a look."_

_Aizen gave a quiet smile and studied the vegetables carefully. The large display of carrots gave him an idea. He took a wicker basket and chose the most tender carrots he could find. His gaze rested on some light yellow vegetables. "What are these?" he wondered. If Tousen was looking for ideas and fresh ingredients, then Aizen would allow him a chance to work with carrots._

_The greengrocer came over next to Aizen and picked up the vegetable in question. "I'm surprised you haven't seen these before, Sousuke. These are yellow carrots. They're just like the carrots you have, but more light-flavored."_

_"I shall take some of these yellow carrots, then. If you have a red onion and some garlic, I shall also take those." He reached into his money pouch and took out some coins._

_The greengrocer nodded as he brought the onion and garlic. "No charge for the yellow carrots. You're the only one who's purchased any of them." After counting Aizen's coins, he put the vegetables into a brown paper bag and handed it to Aizen. "Come back soon, Sousuke. And enjoy your vegetables."_

_"Thank you," Aizen said simply. "I am curious to know: would it be possible for me and others in my squad to come here weekly to purchase vegetables? We are looking for a new supplier, and this market would be ideal."_

_The greengrocer studied Aizen and the vegetables thoughtfully. "For a whole squad? How many people is that?"_

_"Our squad has two hundred members right now, but we are primarily looking for aromatics and vegetables with seeds that can be planted."_

_"We can do garlic and onions. Celery too. Heck, you can even take some more of the yellow carrots right now if you want. But if it's seeds you're looking for, the apothecary is your best bet. Fujitaka got some new seeds and herbs just today."_

_"I appreciate the information. I shall take some more of the yellow carrots. Thank you for your assistance." He bowed to the greengrocer and made his way to the apothecary. The shop smelled sweet, like cinnamon. Aizen enjoyed this aroma as he went inside._

_"Sousuke, my boy! What brings you here?" Uncle Fujitaka asked jovially. _

_Aizen smiled softly at the older man's energetic welcome before returning the greeting with his own quiet courtesy. "Do you have any herbs that would compliment the carrots I just purchased at the greengrocer's?"_

_"Right this way, Sousuke! I didn't know you could cook."_

_Aizen chuckled and shook his head. "No, Fujitaka-san. I do not cook—at least not well. A youth in my squad, however, is an aspiring cook in need of inspiration. Our squad is also looking for a supplier of seeds and perhaps dried spices. I was hopeful that you could assist me."_

_"Of course I can 'assist you,' Sousuke! Come on over here and look at what we have. I can tell you a bit about the spices if you like."_

_"That would be most helpful. Would you please pick out several pouches of dried spices suitable for soups and meat dishes? Small amounts of several spices are probably best."_

_"That's the attitude! You just trust Uncle Taka to pick the best spices in the shop." He handed Aizen some pouches of basil, cinnamon, lavender, bay leaf, and peppercorns. "Now for these black ones, you're better off with a grinder. You just have to experiment with these, but these are my favorites."_

_"You are most kind, Fujitaka-san. Are you also able to assist me with seeds?"_

_"For vegetables, no. I do have some herb plants you can grow in your window." He found a rosemary plant and gave Aizen a brief lesson in using the herb. "You want some of your ink while you're here?"_

_Aizen had, much to his dismay, almost forgotten about his calligraphy. Maybe he would practice tonight. "I will gladly take some more ink. It would hardly do for me to run out and be unable to practice my calligraphy."_

_"I don't have much this time, but why don't you take what you have over to the counter and Ayumi can put everything in a bag for you. I'll get your ink." He motioned in his daughter's direction. "She's sweet on you, you know. Everyone here thinks you're the sun and the moon."_

_Aizen blushed as he made his way to Ayumi and set his purchases on the counter. Once again, the girl smiled approvingly at him as she calculated his purchases on her abacus. "Dad really likes you, Master Sousuke. He's never this excited to see anyone else." She put everything into a canvas bag and took his payment. "Ink's ready, I think. Go on over there."_

_Aizen went back over to Uncle Fujitaka and bowed. As he dug in his money pouch, Uncle Fujitaka stopped him. "No charge for the ink, Sousuke. Mitsuko would have my neck if I let you pay for that." The two men chuckled knowingly. After saying his goodbyes and thanking Uncle Fujitaka and Ayumi, he decided he was finished in Rukongai #15 for now. He was sorry that he didn't have time to visit with Aunt Mitsuko, but he had to get back to Squad 5 with his purchases._

_First, though...he would try out his shikai on those "delightful" people in Rukongai #10. Once he was out of Rukongai #15 and on the outskirts of Rukongai #10, he tried using his shikai to make himself look like someone else. Watchfully, he walked through the shopping center where he had come with Hikifune. _

_Good. No one recognized him yet. He could walk down the sidewalk unimpeded. Today, he wouldn't stop at the tea purveyor or at what passed for a restaurant there. Maybe, though, he'd stop at Mrs. Etsuo's bookstore. He sighed as he realized that he wasn't quite sure how to choose which targets saw illusions. _

_As he passed the restaurant, he heard customers coming out and talking loudly. Not the nosy sort, Aizen tried to ignore them and walk on, but to no avail. Sitting down in front of the bookstore, which was closed for the day, he caught a glimpse of the loudmouths from the restaurant. He was none too thrilled to hear the familiar, grating voice of the restaurant proprietress, who had closed for the night._

_"There's an opening in the Central 46. I hope I can count on your support for my son's campaign."_

_"He's already the deputy mayor of our corner of Rukongai #10. Why does he want to join the Central 46 so badly?"_

_"I didn't tell you, did I? That...monster...Sousuke actually had the nerve to show his face here a while back."_

_"Sousuke...I kind of remember him. Cute little boy, but those fogs were something else."_

_"You're telling me. I hate the thought of that freak being my flesh and blood. My son was right to wash his hands of that problem."_

_"Did you tell the deputy mayor you saw Sousuke?"_

_"Of course I did! He had no business here in a place he nearly destroyed because he couldn't be normal."_

_"I guess what's done is done. But his poor mother ended up in a sanitarium afterwards."_

_"My son did what he had to do. He was too good for that trollop. We're all better off without Sousuke and his fogs."_

_Aizen had heard enough. He discreetly got up from the bench and left Rukongai #10. But he knew the first thing he would do as soon as he mastered his shikai. Unfortunately, he realized that he hadn't noticed anything like what Yamada had been so interested in. Perhaps he would have to come back to Rukongai #10 to investigate further. _

_Using shunpo, he was able to return to his quarters in short time. He carefully put away his money pouch and the items he had purchased for himself before taking the ingredients to the kitchen. He hoped Tousen and the kitchen manager would put the ingredients, especially the carrots and the chicken stock, to good use. It was around 4:00, so he knew the kitchen staff were busy preparing the meal and the dining hall for the dinner rush. Still, he gave three good taps to the door before Tousen let him in._

_"Sir! What brings you here?" Tousen wondered incredulously._

_"I have some ingredients for you to take to the kitchen. Rukongai #15 had a variety of vegetables and spices at a reasonable price. This chicken stock should be refrigerated, also."_

_"Did you pay for these yourself, Lieutenant?"_

_"Yes, but only because I was there. Since I am well known in Rukongai #15, some of these items were given to me for free. Mrs. Yasuda at the tea shop sent you the chicken stock to use. I want you to use these ingredients to develop a recipe of your own."_

_"Thank you! Thank you, Sir! I'll take these to the kitchen right away." Tousen bowed to his lieutenant and then took the ingredients to the kitchen. "Mmmm," the youngster sighed contentedly. "The cinnamon has such a sweet aroma. I think I can use all of this."_

_Aizen left the dining hall, a troubled expression on his lips. Even though he was all too familiar with the hostility of the people in Rukongai #10, being called a freak didn't sit well with him. He picked up his journal and decided to visit the library before eating dinner. He hadn't had any luck thus far, but maybe he just hadn't looked in the right book yet. He was hopeful that he could find out even a little more about his shikai. So far, he hadn't heard of any other Shinigami officer with an illusion-based sword. _


	21. Lieutenant Aizen's Trip to the Library

_The library was quiet and empty, with a few windows letting in some sunlight. Aizen had never seen anyone else perusing the books, which meant he could reasonably expect to be left to read in peace. With quiet determination, he went back to the last shelf he had looked at. Since many of the books were handwritten, they had no spines or titles. He would have to read these carefully. _

_Aizen selected two of the handwritten books and sat down with his back to the wall. He opened his journal, hoping to find something worth writing in it. The musty odor told him that these books hadn't been opened in a while. But he was intrigued as he read the handwritten notes from the very first captain of Squad 5. "So the first captain kept a journal too," Aizen thought to himself. "I doubt that my journal would generate enough interest to be kept here." As he kept reading, he learned that this captain had fought against the race Aizen knew as the Quincy. _

_"This is interesting, but I am learning nothing about myself or about my shikai," Aizen mentally reprimanded himself. Still, he couldn't stop reading until the last page. The first captain had evidently come from the human world as a young adult, discovered some latent spiritual power, and joined the Shinigami. Reading this journal caused Aizen to wonder more intently about his own ancestry. _

_Looking toward the window, he realized that he had lost track of time. He would have no time to go to the dining hall for dinner. He sighed and decided to read the other book he had chosen. This one seemed more like a history of Squad 5. From what Aizen could make out of the blurred text, the first captain had died in battle against the Quincy. He had never found the woman he had loved in the human world, but he had planted an apple tree in the middle of Squad 5's sector in memory of her. Aizen knew that tree, for he had spent many quiet afternoons sitting under it and practicing his calligraphy._

_The first captain had been described as a handsome, quiet young man with a refined, courteous demeanor and a natural affinity for poetry and calligraphy. As Aizen finished reading this brief history, the tip of a photograph peeked out from the two rear pages, which had become stuck together. His jaw dropped, and he heard himself say, "This..." For a moment, Aizen thought he was looking at a picture of himself without glasses. Quickly he turned the photo over to read the back. Some of the text was worn from age, but he could clearly make out the year and the name Sousuke._

_Aizen was flabbergasted. Could it be that he shared more than a given name with the first captain of Squad 5? Had he finally learned something about his ancestry? Excitedly, he wrote as much as he could in his journal. Perhaps he would ask Aunt Mitsuko the next time he went to Rukongai #15. He gingerly returned the two handwritten books to their shelves. It was now dusk, making it difficult for him to read anything else today. _

_Closing his journal, he left the library and headed back to the Squad 5 office to lock up. He was greeted by Tousen, who was holding a Thermos. "Sir! You weren't at dinner tonight, were you?"_

_"No, Tousen-kun. I was in the library reading. Before I realized it, I had missed the dinner hour." He tried to stifle the soft rumbling in his stomach._

_"You must have enjoyed what you were reading, I guess." The young man held out the Thermos to Aizen. "The kitchen manager said I could bring you this since you weren't at dinner. I used some of the spices and vegetables you brought me to make a vegetable soup. Those yellow carrots worked really well for that."_

_"Thank you for the soup, Tousen-kun. I look forward to tasting it."_

_"Of course, Sir. The kitchen manager said we can save you some of the leftovers whenever you want, if you just return the Thermos when you're done."_

_"That is very kind of all of you in the kitchen. I shall bring you the Thermos tomorrow."_

_Tousen bowed. "We should be thanking you, Sir. Since you brought those ingredients and talked to the kitchen manager and me, everyone's morale is a lot better than before."_

_"That is good to hear. Now, I think I shall return to my quarters and enjoy this soup. Thank you again, Tousen-kun. Good-night."_

_"Good night, Sir." With that, the two parted ways and Aizen returned to his quarters._

_This had been a long day for Aizen. Once he was inside his quarters, he found one of his blue soup bowls and poured some of Tousen's soup into it. Aizen held the bowl a few inches from his face and slowly inhaled the aroma. He smiled faintly as he remembered the food back home and at the Blue Indigo. The soup, now just the right temperature to eat, was a colorful mix of yellow and orange carrots, chopped onions, and a few flakes of pepper. Aizen marveled at the intricate blend of flavors and textures as he sipped the soup. Tousen was becoming a fine cook, but Aizen pondered how much better the youngster could still be._

_"That was good," Aizen thought contentedly to himself. The rumbling in his stomach had stopped, much to his relief. He closed the empty Thermos tightly and set it on the study table. It wasn't quite time for bed yet, so Aizen decided to go for one last walk around the Squad 5 sector before calling it a night. He always enjoyed the nighttime walks, especially when he could see the stars. _

_The sidewalks were quiet, with most of the new recruits done with their outdoor duties for the day. The moon was so bright that Aizen had no trouble seeing where he was going in this area of the Squad 5 sector. He had deliberately chosen to have his lieutenant's quarters as far away from Hirako's captain's quarters as possible. He was beginning to dislike Hirako more every day, and he wasn't quite sure why. Aizen tried to put this thought out of his mind as he looked up at the stars. Growing up, he had spent many spring nights at the town garden, lying down on a blanket and gazing at the stars while Aunt Mitsuko watched him. Young Sousuke had often fallen asleep during these trips to the garden, but he always woke up in his own bed. As he had gotten older, however, the star-gazing trips to the garden had stopped._

_Even now, he often wondered just why he had left the comfort and security of home. His trips to the library had been only somewhat successful so far. Aizen closed his brown eyes pensively and took a deep breath before continuing his walk. He'd stop at the apple tree before returning to his quarters. As he passed the shower facilities, he was greeted with a mixture of delight and surprise by two of the young girls who had been at his training earlier in the day. _

_"G-good evening, Lieutenant!" the girls stammered. "What a surprise to see you here at this hour." They chuckled nervously and looked away._

_"Good evening," Aizen replied softly. "The sky is beautiful tonight, is it not?"_

_"Yes, yes it is, Lieutenant," the girls agreed. _

_Aizen pointed to his left. "If you are looking for the barracks, they are in that direction."_

_"Oh yes...you're right, of course," the younger girl breathed. "Sorry to bother you. We still don't quite know our way around."_

_"I understand," Aizen said simply. "A good night to you." With that, he continued on his walk._

_"Did we look too silly in front of the lieutenant?" Aizen heard one girl ask the other._

_"Probably. But he didn't seem to mind."_

_Aizen gave a slight smile as he headed to the apple tree. Now that he knew a little more about the apple tree, he'd probably enjoy his visits to it even more. The spring breeze brushed against his cheek, carrying the aroma of the apple blossoms. He could hardly wait until the apples started growing again. Picking fruit from the Rukongai #15 garden had always been one of his favorite community events._

_It didn't take long for him to reach the apple tree. Once he got there, he lowered his head and closed his eyes pensively. "Good night, my ancestor. I hope you do not mind if I continue to learn about you." Satisfied with his walk, he returned to his quarters. Now seemed like a good time to turn in for the night. Morning would come soon, and tomorrow looked to be a busy day. He still had questions to ask, books to read, and revenge to plan. _


	22. Unpleasant News for Lieutenant Aizen

_The sky was quiet except for the occasional soft, cool breeze. Aizen thought he smelled the subtle aroma of blue indigo flowers when he covered up. He closed his tired eyes contentedly and settled in to rest. Sleep came easily to him this night. In his dreams, he was able to go back and observe his ancestor in battle, swinging his katana deliberately but with surprising precision. If only he could have actually spent some time with this fascinating man._

_Morning came, and Aizen was awakened by the light of the sun beaming gently on his face. He stretched out before putting out his blanket and futon to air out. For the first time in several months, he felt rested and ready to face the day—or at least he hoped. This morning, he would practice his calligraphy and enjoy some of the tea Mrs. Yasuda had sent him. He still had some of the blueberry honey, which he always enjoyed. Next time, he would have to try it on some toast._

_For today's calligraphy practice, he would design a sign to be placed in front of the apple tree. Finally, he decided on "Planted by Sousuke, the first captain of Squad 5." He just hoped Hirako would have no complaints about the sign or the report. Fortunately, today was Aizen's day off. He'd still eat breakfast and return Tousen's Thermos, but he had plans for today, and none of them involved Hirako._

_First, though, he'd go to the training room to get some martial arts practice in. Master Yasuda had always stressed the importance of regular practice, and Aizen had been diligent to practice every morning except Sunday. He was relieved to see that he had the east training room to himself. He liked the east training room best because the sun shone in the window. After fifteen minutes of light stretching, Aizen spent the rest of the hour practicing hand-to-hand techniques and side-to-side footwork._

_The east training room had a small shower, which Aizen had insisted upon installing. The curtain was a deep blue, but the sunlight shining through it looked almost azure. The water from the shower misted gently on Aizen's now sore arms and shoulders, but the warmth seemed to massage the pain away. Aizen quickly dried off and changed into fresh clothes. There was still plenty of time before the dining hall stopped serving breakfast._

_Using shunpo, he made his way to the laundry room next to the dining hall. If he put his clothes into the washer now, they'd be ready for the dryer by the time he ate breakfast. He had never liked letting others do his laundry, just because it embarrassed him somehow. He was greeted by a shy teenager who had been assigned laundry duty. "Good morning, Lieutenant! Are you here to drop your laundry off?"_

_"And good morning to you, too, young man," Aizen responded graciously. "If a washing machine is available, I can start this batch washing now. I will be back to put the load into the dryer after I eat breakfast."_

_"But Lieutenant! Everyone else just leaves the laundry here for us to do. You don't have to do your own laundry!"_

_Aizen smiled at the boy's quiet intensity. "Then I will leave this batch of laundry in your care. I am the only individual in this squad who owns items in this particular hue. Please have everything ready for me at day's end."_

_"Y-Yes, Sir! It would be an honor to be of service to you." He bowed nervously to Aizen._

_"I thank you, youngster." With that, Aizen left the laundry room and walked to the kitchen. Most of the crowd was already inside, so Aizen was able to walk in right away and find a seat in the back corner. The aromas from the breakfast line all competed for Aizen's attention. He wondered how the kitchen staff would use the other ingredients he had brought. Was that cinnamon he smelled? With some interest, he nudged through the crowd to get to the line._

_A smile crept across his face as he saw Tousen making breakfast to order. His line was longer than the soup and rice line, much to Aizen's pleasant surprise. Tousen's expression brightened as he sensed Aizen. "Sir! You don't come to breakfast very often. What would you like?"_

_Aizen scanned Tousen's work station before noticing the sliced strawberries and halved slices of bread. Mrs. Yasuda had made him something like this once. "You know how to make French toast?" Aizen wondered incredulously._

_"I've never tried it with strawberries before, Sir, but I don't want them to go to waste. Would you like some?"_

_"Yes, that sounds good. Do I smell the cinnamon I brought you yesterday?"_

_"Oh yes, Sir! See that bowl of yellow stuff? That's an egg wash for the bread. I added some cinnamon to the egg wash. So you'll get a taste of it every time you take a bite."_

_"I am glad to see that you are able to use what I brought." Even now, he was amazed by Tousen's deft command of the whisk and the pancake turner. In no time, the youth had plated a colorful breakfast of French toast, topped with strawberries and dusted with confectioners' sugar. "Thank you, Tousen-kun," Aizen said in all sincerity._

_"Enjoy your breakfast, Sir!" Tousen effused._

_It had been a long time since Aizen had eaten French toast. The cinnamon really did add a gentle depth to the meal, and Tousen had been careful to slice the strawberries evenly. This meal should stay with him until lunch, he thought to himself as he finished eating. After dropping off the Thermos in the kitchen, Aizen headed back to his quarters to pick up his journal and his money pouch. It wasn't long before he was greeted by a Hell Butterfly._

_"For me?" Aizen wondered. He sighed as the butterfly conveyed the message that an emergency lieutenants' meeting had been called, and Aizen's presence was required. "I suppose I shall not be going to the library or the Rukongai today," he thought irritably to himself. He used shunpo to get to the meeting quickly. Looking around, he saw that most of the other lieutenants weren't there yet. Yamada, however, was there. Aizen pursed his lips. After the picture fiasco, Aizen was in no hurry to talk to Yamada again._

_Yamada, however, was undeterred. "Sousuke, we need to talk."_

_Aizen raised his eyebrows and asked flatly, "We do, do we?"_

_"It has to do with that person."_

_Aizen tried to contain his shock, but he simply asked, "Where are the other lieutenants?"_

_"I sent that Hell Butterfly, Sousuke. There is no lieutenants' meeting."_

_"Yamada..."_

_"I'm serious. We should go somewhere private. I think your Aunt Mitsuko should hear this, too."_

_Aizen wasn't so sure about this, but he had questions for her anyway. "Today is my day off. We can, however, go to Rukongai #15 to talk to Aunt Mitsuko. After that, your business there is done."_

_"Guess people there don't like me, huh? Oh well. Can't be helped," Yamada said coolly. "Let's go. I need to get back anyway."_

_Before long, the two of them were standing at the door to Aizen's and Aunt Mitsuko's house._

_Aunt Mitsuko was delighted to see Aizen, but she glared at Yamada. Aizen decided not to tell her that he had been to the shopping center just yesterday. He wanted Yamada to state his business and be gone._

_The old woman brought tea for everyone before sitting down in her favorite chair. She looked Yamada squarely in the eye and said, "Master Sousuke must have a very good reason for bringing you, of all people, here. So what brings you here?"_

_Yamada's voice, usually light and mocking, was now low and hard. "Listen well, both of you. You should already know that 'that person' has been trying to obtain a seat in the Central 46 for as long as we can remember."_

_Aunt Mitsuko nodded, concern on her face. "Go on. How does this affect us?"_

_Yamada took a deep breath. "Right now, he's the deputy mayor of Rukongai #10 Northwest."_

_"I won't ask how you know this, Yamada. What is that low-life up to now?"_

_"He approached me when I was eating lunch yesterday. I was there...researching."_

_"What did he say to you? What does it have to do with Master Sousuke?"_

_Yamada gave her a sidelong glance. "You're so impatient." He turned to Aizen and looked him squarely in the eye. "Sousuke, he offered me money to destroy the reports I wrote when I experimented on you."_

_Aizen shook his head. "For what purpose?"_

_"He said, and I quote, 'Knowing you, you'd blackmail me about Sousuke the minute I was appointed to the Central 46. No one needs to know about Sousuke except us, huh?'"_

_Aunt Mitsuko was standing up by now, and she rested a hand on Aizen's shoulder, which was now shaking. "Even now, that low-life wants to act as if Master Sousuke never existed."_

_Yamada nodded. "I refused, of course."_

_"I figured you did, Yamada. How did he react?" Aunt Mitsuko wondered._

_"Oh, he was livid. He said he'd force me to destroy the records one way or another. That reminds me..."_

_Aunt Mitsuko refreshed everyone's tea and sat back down, this time closer to Aizen. "What reminds you of what?"_

_"Brace yourself, Sousuke. Anyway, your birth mother refused to live in the same house as that person after he disowned you."_

_"We knew that already," Aizen responded mildly. "That old woman at the restaurant in Rukongai #10 was only too happy to tell me that."_

_"What you may not know is that...that person had her committed to a sanitarium after she tried to commit suicide."_

_Aizen's mouth dropped, but no words would come out._

_"And then he divorced her. He wanted her to just forget about you, but she couldn't."_

_Aunt Mitsuko lowered her head sadly. "I didn't even know this."_

_"Sousuke, she's still alive. And you're her only remaining blood relative."_

_"Where is she?" demanded Aizen._

_"She's still in the sanitarium. She keeps yelling for 'her Sousuke.'"_

_Aizen and Aunt Mitsuko looked at each other in stunned disbelief. "Could she still remember me?" Aizen wondered._

_"Probably," Yamada told him._

_"Yamada, I hate to ask you for anything..."_

_"Go ahead. I know you want to go talk to her. I have the address of the sanitarium."_

_Aunt Mitsuko was still eying Yamada with some suspicion. "What do you get out of telling us this, Yamada? You aren't here out of the kindness of your heart."_

_Yamada's eyes clouded over. "Let's just say that I want to see how this all plays out," he answered coolly. "Sousuke...still intrigues me."_

_"Is that so?" Aunt Mitsuko asked, her glare never softening. "Where is this sanitarium, anyway?"_

_"It's in some obscure corner of Rukongai #10, in the northeast quadrant. Most people don't even know it's there."_

_Aizen studied Yamada curiously. "I have one more question for you."_

_"Ask away," Yamada replied quietly._

_Aizen closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. "Is there a library in Rukongai #10? I had hoped to study the genealogy books there."_

_"I wouldn't call that dump a library, unless stacks of old newspapers are your idea of a library."_

_"I see," said Aizen with some disappointment._

_"One more thing...when you go to the sanitarium, don't introduce yourself as Sousuke. They know who 'Sousuke the cursed boy' is. That person might try to use his influence against you if he knows you went there."_

_Aunt Mitsuko nodded, loath to agree with Yamada. "Master Sousuke, are you sure you want to go through with this? It might be traumatic for you."_

_"Yes...if I am to learn about myself, I must see her."_

_"I suppose you're right."_

_Yamada cleared his throat. "Sousuke, I won't destroy my notes for that person or anyone else. You...can come look at them, since they're about you."_

_Aizen nodded wordlessly. "Aunt Mitsuko, I think I need to lie down for a while."_

_Yamada looked curiously at Aizen and Aunt Mitsuko. "I guess that's your way of telling me to leave, huh?"_

_Aunt Mitsuko wrinkled her nose at him. "It's almost lunch time. Just this once, I'll let you stay for lunch. I'm making rice omelets," She turned worriedly at Aizen. "Master Sousuke, you should eat too."_

_Aizen, his head still down, walked mechanically to the table. The only good thing about this conversation is that he now had some leads about himself._

_Within minutes, Aunt Mitsuko had set rice omelets at everyone's place at the table. The mood was heavy, with chewing the only sound coming from the table. Finally, Yamada finished his omelet and took his plate to the sink. He nodded to Aizen and Aunt Mitsuko and said simply, "Thank you for the meal," before leaving._

_"Master Sousuke, what will you do now?" Aunt Mitsuko wondered._

_"Today is my day off. I had intended to shop at the greengrocer today, but I think I will stay here and rest for a short while before I go to the library. I will return to Seireitei afterward."_

_"You know that isn't what I mean. Do you really think it's a good idea to go to the sanitarium?"_

_"It is not something I necessarily want to do. It is something I must do if I am ever to find out who I am."_

_"Yes, that's important, dear Master Sousuke. I just want you to mentally prepare yourself. Promise me that."_

_"Of course," Aizen nodded. "I think I want to see her face more than anything else."_

_"I understand. Now, why don't you lie down until afternoon tea? I just washed your blanket yesterday."_

_"Thank you. I had a long day yesterday. I have some questions for you after I sleep."_


	23. Lieutenant Aizen Investigates

_Aunt Mitsuko studied Aizen's face with concern. It had been a long time since she had seen such determination in his eyes. She said nothing, though, as he meandered to his bed. A book of flower photos rested on his table. Was this the same one he had seen at Mrs. Etsuo's shop? He opened it curiously. Inside the front cover was a note, "Dearest Sousuke, I was surprised that you left without purchasing this book. You seemed to enjoy it so much that I just had to bring it with me when your Aunt Mitsuko wrote to me. I will be happy to move here to Rukongai #15. You will visit my shop once it's open for business, I hope. All the best, Etsuo Yoshino."_

_Aizen smiled and whispered, "Thank you once again, Mrs. Etsuo." He would finish looking at the pictures later. For now, it was time to lie down and ponder his next step. How much did he want to tell Aunt Mitsuko? And what would he do if he found out something even more shocking? He'd have to figure that out if it came to that. His nap was restless as curiosity and anger fought for his attention. _

_Aizen sighed with some frustration. There would be no rest for him right now. But the day was still young, and he decided that his day off was the best time to ask and investigate as much as he could. The smell of tea wafted from the kitchen as Aizen went to sit in his favorite blue chair. "Master Sousuke! I thought you were going to sleep," Aunt Mitsuko exclaimed worriedly. "Come out to the kitchen and have some tea. You said you had some questions for me?" she invited._

_Aizen nodded quietly and went to the sink to wash his blue floral cup. After pouring tea for himself and Aunt Mitsuko, he sat down with a mixture of confusion and sadness. Aunt Mitsuko patted him on the hand and said gently, "Master Sousuke, I know there must be a lot of questions in your mind right now. I'll tell you as much as I know, but that isn't much, unfortunately."_

_"I understand," Aizen said in a near whisper. "So much is being presented to me at once that I feel overwhelmed by it all. I did find something interesting in our squad's reading room yesterday." He hesitated to call it a library, since it had been neglected for so long. Restoring it would be one of his future projects._

_"Do tell me. What did you find?"_

_"I was unable to obtain a copy of the photograph, but I saw a set of handwritten texts that intrigued me. One of those texts was a journal written by the first captain of Squad 5."_

_"History always did interest you, Master Sousuke."_

_"That is, however, not what piqued my interest so intensely. I mentioned a photograph. The individual looked just like me, only without glasses. And his name was Sousuke, too."_

_Aunt Mitsuko's mouth dropped in disbelief. "You found that, Master Sousuke? I never dreamed..."_

_"Did you know him?" Aizen wondered, his curiosity heightened. "The year written on the back of the photograph was centuries ago."_

_"I'm not sure how old you think I am, Master Sousuke, but I didn't know him personally. He never married, but his brother was your mother's great-great-great grandfather."_

_"So this Sousuke would have been my great-great-great-great uncle. Was I named for him?"_

_"Yes, dear. He was loved greatly in his day. His death was a huge blow for everyone. You may not know this, but he also planted the trees and flowers in our very first community garden. That's a reason I was always so glad when you wanted to visit the garden and look at the stars."_

_"This is fascinating, Aunt Mitsuko." Aizen was delighted to finally be learning about his ancestry. "Did you know that the other Sousuke also planted an apple tree in the middle of the Squad 5 sector of Seireitei?"_

_"He did love his gardening. That must be where you got your green thumb."_

_"Perhaps," Aizen mused. "Was...my mother like him?"_

_"She was a very gentle, kind soul. I was actually her nurse when she was growing up. You got your brown eyes and wavy brown hair from her."_

_Aizen nodded, becoming more interested as Aunt Mitsuko continued reminiscing._

_"Master Sousuke... Yume loved you more than anything else in the world. You were the sun and the moon to her. But that low-life only married her because of the prestige that would come from it."_

_"Do you have any photographs of her?"_

_"Of course. Let me find the album." She stood up and went to the bookshelf in her bedroom. It was an old photo album, with yellowing pages and obsolete corner mounts for the photos. Once she found the page she was looking for, she showed Aizen the photo._

_The surprises kept coming, he thought to himself. The photo was of a long-haired young woman with a faint smile, holding a brown-haired toddler with inquisitive eyes. "Is that...?" he began._

_"Yes, Master Sousuke, that's your mother, holding you in her arms. See how she's looking at you? No mother could love her child more than Yume loved you."_

_"Yume...that means 'dream,'" Aizen mused aloud. "It seems an appropriate name. But why did she let that person abuse me?"_

_"She...didn't. She was sickly, and that low-life took advantage of that. He was verbally and emotionally abusive to her. It got worse when your fogs started."_

_Aizen lowered his head, feeling somewhat guilty. He desperately wished he knew why he had ever had the hazes._

_Aunt Mitsuko continued, seeing Aizen's worrisome expression. "She did speak up for you many times. I did too. We lost count of how many times that sorry excuse for a person would backhand us across the face. After he disowned you, Yume finally felt safe leaving him."_

_"Why did she never come to look for me?"_

_"She did, several times. You were usually at school or practicing martial arts at the dojo. The one thing she always wanted to tell you is how sorry she was."_

_"And you are telling me this only now? Why would you keep this from me for so long?"_

_"Master Sousuke...you were so young, and you had already been traumatized so much. The occasion never came up."_

_"I understand...I suppose."_

_"But now you have an opportunity. Take this picture with you, and go see her. There's a good chance that she hasn't forgotten you."_

_"That is my hope. Then I shall be going for now. I will try to be back in time for dinner."_

_Aizen held the picture to his heart as he made the short trip across town to the library. Most students were in classes, so Aizen had most of the library to himself. He browsed the biography and genealogy sections, taking out a few books that seemed interesting. As always, he had brought his journal with him. He hoped he would find out more about both the first Sousuke and Yume. The documentary about the town garden seemed like a good starting point._

_One line troubled him: "Sousuke had a mysterious ailment that caused hazes to emanate from his body whenever he was under great duress." Calling Aizen shocked would be an understatement. He continued reading. "Although Sousuke was later able to control the hazes, they caused him to be ostracized and feared by many of his fellow townsfolk. The first lieutenant of Seireitei's Squad 11, Yamada Seinousuke, had marginal success with an experimental treatment designed to curtail the hazes."_

_Aizen felt only somewhat better after learning that his ancestor had dealt with the mysterious hazes. But Yamada had experimented on the first Sousuke, too? No wonder that hyena had so much inside knowledge of Yume. After writing all this information in his journal, Aizen decided it was time to find the sanitarium. He had to meet Yume. He just had to._

_It didn't take as long to find the sanitarium as he thought it would. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before pushing the front door open. Aizen wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish, but he suspected that there were answers here. With some nervousness, he approached the front desk, where he was greeted by an elderly woman with sharp eyes and a raspy voice. _

_He introduced himself in his most charming voice. "Good afternoon. I am Lieutenant Aizen from Squad 5 of Seireitei. I am here because I have heard reports of strange occurrences in some of the Rukongai. I had hoped that you might have some information for me."_

_The old woman eyed him with some suspicion, studying his eyes. "Lieutenant Aizen, was it? Aren't you a handsome one? You remind me of one of the residents here...' Her voice trailed off. "You must be..."_

_They were interrupted by a pained scream coming from down the hall. "My Sousuke! My Sousuke!"_

_The old woman gave Aizen a knowing look. "I knew it."_

_Aizen said nothing as he walked toward the screams. _

_"You can't go back there!" the elderly woman hissed._

_"Then bring her to me," Aizen said, his voice now steely. _

_"I guess I can do that," the woman groused. In a few moments she wheeled the screaming woman up the hall to the lobby, where Aizen was waiting with anticipation. Once she was able to reach out to Aizen, she stopped screaming. Her eyes lit up with recognition._

_He bent down until he was at eye level with the woman in the wheelchair. Tenderly, he asked, "Are you...Yume?"_

_She nodded her head so hard that it worried Aizen. He stroked her brown hair, which did look remarkably like his own. She raised a hand to his cheek and stroked it lovingly. "My Sousuke. My Sousuke," she whispered._

_"Yes," Aizen whispered gently. "I am your Sousuke. I have missed you."_

_Yume had now started stroking Aizen's hair with one hand. She pointed to his hair and then to her own. "You... my Sousuke."_

_The old woman went back to the desk, but not before she told Aizen, "Lieutenant, I need to talk to you before you leave."_

_Yume shook her head vigorously. "My Sousuke...here."_

_Aizen took the photograph out of his journal and showed it to her. He hoped she would remember._

_She looked intently at the photo and then looked back at Aizen. With great difficulty, she reached up and took off Aizen's glasses. "That...me?"_

_"Yes. That is you. See how the brown hair looks just like yours?"_

_"Baby...my Sousuke." She closed her eyes as she grabbed Aizen's hand in hers. "I...love...my Sousuke."_

_Aizen didn't want this reunion to end any more than Yume did. Holding his mother tightly in his arms, he looked sadly at the old woman. He was now more determined than ever to make that person pay. But to Yume, he said softly, "And your Sousuke loves you."_

_"My Sousuke...leaving?" Yume asked sadly._

_"I am so happy that I finally was able to see you," Aizen said gently._

_"My Sousuke...come back?"_

_"Of course I will be back." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and stroked her hair once more. Reluctantly, she handed him his glasses._

_The elderly woman pushed Yume back to her room and then beckoned Aizen to her desk. "Lieutenant...you didn't come here to investigate 'strange occurrences,' did you?"_

_"You could tell? But how?"_

_"In all these years, no one from Squad 5 has ever come here just to question me about strange happenings. And I was visited by Seinousuke before you came."_

_"Seinousuke...Yamada was here?"_

_"You know my cousin?"_

_"You could say that," Aizen groused. "But what was his purpose in coming here?"_

_"He said Yume might be getting a visitor. He's been interested in her family for a long time now."_

_Aizen's brown eyes narrowed. "I see."_

_"But I never expected you to be the visitor he was talking about. I thought it would be that louse of an ex-husband of hers again."_

_"That person...has been here?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. And since he's the deputy mayor, I can't force him to stop coming. All I can do is prevent him from going into her room."_

_"But why would he come here?"_

_"He wants to be sure she can't make any trouble for him. You know he's angling for a position in the Central 46, don't you? Seinousuke told me he mentioned it to you."_

_"That cur knows no shame," Aizen sputtered. "It is his fault that she is here."_

_"I know, Lieutenant. I know. But she was so happy to see you."_

_"And I was glad to see her after so long. I was unsure whether she would remember me."_

_"Believe me, she remembers you. You were the only thing she ever loved."_

_"I must go now, but I do intend to return here. Please, do not tell that person I was here. I do not want any problems for you or my mother."_

_"I won't give that dog the time of day, believe you me."_

_"Thank you. Please continue to look after her." He checked himself and left quietly._

_But he knew what was coming. He knew he needed to get back to Aunt Mitsuko soon. Choking back tears, he hurried back home. Aunt Mitsuko was there, waiting for him with open arms. "Master Sousuke, how did it go? Or do I need to ask?"_

_Aizen shook his head and closed his eyes as tears trickled down. "I saw her, Aunt Mitsuko. And...she recognized me."_

_"I'm glad she recognized you, dear. Come on in and have some dinner."_

_"Aunt Mitsuko, I..." He stumbled to the couch and lay down. "I think the haze is trying to come out again."_

_At least this time, Aunt Mitsuko knew what to do. She covered him with his favorite blanket and stroked his hair to calm him. After several frightening moments, Aizen was finally asleep. Aunt Mitsuko would let him sleep until it was time for him to return to Seireitei._


	24. Who Was Yume?

_"This must have been difficult for him," Aunt Mitsuko thought as Aizen slept. On his face was a mixture of confusion and relief. But at least the frightening part was over. She let him lie there while she prepared a fresh pot of tea and a batch of rice balls. Making rice balls brought back bittersweet memories. During Yume's childhood, Aunt Mitsuko had often made vegetable rice balls for the growing girl._

_She wiped back tears as she thought about the thoughtful, sweet-natured girl who had grown up to become a beautiful young woman. Aunt Mitsuko had considered it a privilege to be able to adopt a young Sousuke, but now she regretted not doing more to let Yume see him sooner. How she wished she had been able to convince Yume not to marry that low-life. Secretly, she hoped Aizen would succeed in getting revenge on him, for his sake, for Yume's sake, and for her own sake._

_Aunt Mitsuko tried to put that thought (and that person) out of her mind as she gently roused Aizen awake. It took him a few minutes to feel lucid, but he felt surprisingly well rested. Gratefully he sat down to pour himself some tea. "These rice balls smell delicious," he smiled._

_"Master Sousuke...these were your mother's favorite. I often made these for her when she was little."_

_"Then they will taste even more delicious. I wonder..." His voice trailed off._

_"What's on your mind, dear?"_

_"I would like to visit her again, Aunt Mitsuko. Do you think she would enjoy a rice ball?"_

_"If she's able to eat, I'm sure she'd be delighted to have one of my rice balls after so long."_

_"She...has lost much of her cognitive ability, it seems. She was like a two-year-old just learning to speak."_

_Aunt Mitsuko bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Yes, Master Sousuke. Yamada told you she attempted suicide not long after that scum disowned you."_

_"Yes...it is my fault, then."_

_"Absolutely not! I told you he was abusive. Yume was terrified to leave him for fear that he would try to take you from her."_

_"So that is why...?"_

_"She felt safe leaving him after he disowned you. That's because she knew you'd be safe with me."_

_"Anyhow...you are in no way to blame for what happened to her. That low-life and his mother mercilessly tormented her with emotional and verbal abuse. She couldn't forgive herself for what happened to you. That's why she...did that."_

_"I swear that I will make that person pay," Aizen said through gritted teeth._

_"He deserves the worst; that's for sure. He'll get his."_

_"Maybe he and his mother were right. If I had been normal, Yume would not be in that sanitarium."_

_"Stop blaming yourself, Master Sousuke. The only person to blame is that scum. No redeeming qualities whatsoever.'_

_"Would you be willing to make rice balls when I go to see her again? Or would you be willing to go with me?"_

_"Of course. Her physical health has always been a problem, so we probably should go to see her soon." Aunt Mitsuko began humming softly. Somehow, the tune sounded familiar to Aizen. Seeing Aizen's quizzical expression, she smiled. "I hummed this song when I wanted to coax Yume to sleep. When you were a baby, she'd hum it to you while rocking you to sleep. And it worked. You always fell asleep right away."_

_"Did she have any of the same pastimes I have?"_

_"Oh, she loved the community garden. When she was little, we'd take a picnic lunch and then sleep on the blanket after we ate. When we didn't do that, she'd take her sketchbook there sometimes. That girl could spend hours at the garden, just drawing."_

_"Do you have any of her drawings?" Aizen wondered, intrigued by this gentle woman._

_"I'm sure I do. Let me look," Aunt Mitsuko said proudly as she went to the bookshelf. She came back with two sketchbooks and a small box. Aizen took one of the sketchbooks and began leafing through the pages. Aunt Mitsuko noticed Aizen's eyes light up and his face brighten. "She loved drawing still life pictures."_

_Aizen nodded, becoming more fascinated as he studied the intricate pencil sketch. In the lower corner, Yume had written in small print, "By Yume, 9 years old." She had drawn one corner of the community garden, which featured several varieties of flowers. These flowers looked a great deal like Aizen's beloved blue indigo flowers. He looked questioningly at Aunt Mitsuko._

_"It used to be that there were only white and light yellow flowers in the community garden. But Yume said that was boring, and planted the blue indigo flowers herself. She was only eight, but she loved 'her' flowers as much as you do."_

_"What if I took her some flowers from our garden?"_

_"I'm sure she'd enjoy that."_

_"If I was born in Rukongai #10, when did she live here?"_

_"That's a good question. Her family goes back to the first Sousuke. After he and his brother died in the human world, they both came to Soul Society. Because of his honorable background, they ended up here in Rukongai #15. Usually, something like that wouldn't have happened, but they had such a close bond that they ended up together."_

_"So how did she end up in that place?" Aizen winced at the thought of Rukongai #10._

_"It wasn't always such a cesspool of arrogance and elitism. It didn't become that way until that woman married into money and moved there. Everyone knew that she had married him only for his money. So you can tell where that low-life got his toxic attitude. Yume went there to buy some art supplies at Mrs. Etsuo's and met those people there. Somehow, that shrew was able to convince Yume that her son would make her very happy."_

_"That woman..." Aizen hissed. "She is worse than that person."_

_"She's a piece of work, that one. But here, look at some of the other drawings. You probably don't have a lot of time before you have to be back at Seireitei."_

_Aizen nodded. "Then I should be going. We must look through the sketchbook more thoroughly when I come back to see you. But I will take the book of flower photographs that Mrs. Etsuo brought me."_

_"Good idea. Keep that with you. And don't be a stranger." She stood up to hug him. Even now, Aizen was awkward when it came to hugging someone else._

_"Thank you for the rice balls and the chance to learn about my mother," Aizen said with all sincerity. "I will be back soon." With that, he left. The sun wasn't quite down yet, but he knew he needed to hurry back to retrieve his clothes from the laundry room. On his trip back, he decided that he would visit Yume whenever he had a day off. _

_The laundry room was ready to close, but the young girl who was now attending the front desk noticed Aizen and let him in. "Lieutenant! I didn't think you'd get here in time. Your clothes are right here, labeled with your name. Here." She gave Aizen the carefully folded stack of fresh clothing. He thanked her and made the way back to his quarters._

_Aizen made it a point to stop at the apple tree on his way. He wondered whether Yume had ever picked apples from the tree in Rukongai #15. To him, the tree was even more significant now that he had learned more about Yume and the first Sousuke. He went back to his quarters, fond thoughts of his ancestors foremost on his mind. As he carefully put away his laundry and settled in to sleep, he hoped that Yume would have pleasant dreams. _

_As he had hoped, his sleep was restful. His dreams fluctuated between watching Yume draw and watching the first Sousuke practice kendo. Aizen woke up feeling rested and content. He put some tea leaves into the infuser and waited for the tea to steep while he laid out the futon to air. The fresh aroma of the tea had a calming influence on him. Had Yume enjoyed tea, too? Once the tea was ready, Aizen sat down and practiced his calligraphy. Today, he would write a letter to Yume and give it to her the next time he visited._

_Coming up with the right words was more challenging than he thought it would be. Aizen finally settled for just writing some concepts in his journal. Maybe he would just write several symbols and see whether Yume could take a pencil and draw a picture for some of them. Thinking about this gave him a certain sense of calm as he finished his tea and put his shower materials in the blue caddy he carried. Today, he'd take a break from strenuous training and take a long walk around the Squad 5 sector. The sun wasn't quite out yet, meaning he could walk undisturbed._

_The morning weather was still and quiet as Aizen surveyed the condition of the walkways and greenery. The Squad 5 facilities were mostly in good shape, but he was still troubled by the musty odor and thick dust he had seen in the library. That would go in his next report._

_After about an hour, Aizen had finished his walk and was ready for his shower. He retrieved the blue shower caddy and a fresh set of standard attire before locking his quarters and walking unhurriedly to the shower. By now, squad members were awake and doing their morning chores. They greeted him energetically as he briefly checked their work and nodded approvingly. _

_He sighed wearily as he saw Hirako going through the shower door. If he was careful, Aizen could be showered and dressed without Hirako noticing. But it was not to be. Upon seeing Aizen, Hirako called him over. "Glad you're here, Sousuke. You can help me clean up before I take a bath."_

_A disappointed Aizen said nothing as he moved Hirako's long hair out of the way. With surprising deftness, Aizen scrubbed Hirako's back with the soapy washcloth. He just wanted this to be over with, but Hirako added, "I wanted to talk to you anyway. Come see me after breakfast."_

_Aizen guessed that Hirako wanted to talk to him about his report, but he was still none too excited to spend any more time around Hirako than necessary. Aloud, he merely said, "Of course. If that is all..." Without another word, Aizen left the clean-up area and went to the shower. As he washed his hair, he remembered how much it resembled Yume's. Her hair, like his, had been soft, thick, and wavy when he had stroked it. Hoping to avoid Hirako, Aizen lingered in the shower until his fingertips were wrinkled._

_Sufficiently clean, Aizen dried off and quickly changed into his clean outfit. Before going to breakfast, he would put away his shower caddy and pick up his journal. The breakfast line was steady but not overwhelming. That was a good sign, Aizen thought to himself. Once again, he would see what Tousen was preparing at the special order line. The line was almost out the door. Aizen hoped Tousen wasn't becoming overwhelmed by the crowd. He'd have to talk to the kitchen manager about this. _

_It didn't take Tousen long to sense his lieutenant's presence. "You're here for breakfast again, Sir! Today's special is omelets. Would you like one?"_

_Aizen glanced at Tousen's workstation. "Yes, I think an omelet with mushrooms and tomatoes would be good today." He watched the youngster carefully yet expertly whisk the eggs and vegetables in a bowl before pouring them on the grill surface. Within a few moments, Tousen had plated up the omelet, with cheese and sautéed onions sprinkled over the top. "This looks delicious, Tousen-kun." The young man smiled modestly as Aizen went back to his usual table. Soon, a dining-room attendant came by with a small pot of tea. "For me?" Aizen wondered._

_"Compliments of the kitchen manager," the girl said with all professionalism. "He made it a rule that whenever you come to breakfast, we are always to bring you tea immediately." She nodded behind Aizen's head. "See that?"_

_Aizen read it to himself. "Reserved for Lieutenant Aizen." He smiled softly. _

_"You always sit here, so we all decided it should be your table. No one else is allowed to sit there. That's how we know when you come to eat."_

_"Please thank the kitchen staff for me," Aizen said mildly, motioning to his omelet. The girl left to bus other tables. "This is a good omelet," he thought to himself. He wondered what types of foods Yume liked to eat besides rice balls. Slowly he savored each bite of the light, fluffy omelet. If he lingered, he could put off meeting with Hirako._

_He decided to leave only when the dining hall closed. After all, he couldn't put this off forever, or Hirako would no doubt come looking for him. With some annoyance and dread, he tidied his table as much as he could and then left for the Squad 5 office._

_Hirako was already there, smacking his gum as he chewed it. This habit had always irked Aizen, but he said nothing as he sat down at the work table. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked flatly._

_"Yeah, Sousuke, I was reading this report. What's with the breathing and stretching training? Why didn't you teach them battle techniques, like swinging a sword?"_

_"I believe they benefited from a change. Furthermore, as an experienced practitioner of martial arts, I can state with all confidence that exercising the mind is every bit as important as exercising the body. Stretching prevents the joints and muscles from stiffening at an inopportune time."_

_Hirako studied Aizen curiously. "I see. Next time, why don't you teach some of your other martial-arts techniques?"_

_"When the opportunity arises, I intend to do just that," Aizen responded coolly._

_"Good. Now, what's all this about the kitchen? People in there complaining?"_

_Aizen took a deep breath. "The kitchen staff are concerned about their safety when they are working in there. As noted in my report, the convection oven sparks and crackles when turned on."_

_"So get a new one."_

_"I am very glad to hear that. The other concern mentioned to me was the wasted food, which is also in my report."_

_"I see that. So what were you planning to do about it?"_

_"You are leaving this decision in my hands?"_

_"You said you had ideas. Let's hear them."_

_"It was suggested that a garden be planted in the area behind the dining hall. That would alleviate the problem of vegetables that are nearly rotten when they arrive. Moreover, it would give some of our new recruits a chance to be productive. Some of them appear to have too little to do."_

_"I see. And where do you intend to get seeds for a garden?"_

_"I purchased some root vegetables the other day. If the kitchen staff plant the trimmings rather than discarding them, there is no reason that the garden could not accommodate garlic, onions, and carrots."_

_"You've thought this through, huh?"_

_"It surprises me that you have no objections to my ideas."_

_"Don't misunderstand me, Sousuke. We won't ever be friends, but even I can admit when you've done well."_

_'Then I hope you will not be too offended if I say that the feeling is mutual. You do your job, I do mine: that is what matters."_

_"You don't like me, do you?"_

_"Is that of any importance? I endeavor to not let my personal opinion of someone interfere with my responsibilities."_

_"Which is why I'm pleased to give you an A- on your appraisal. It's been six months since your promotion, after all."_

_"Thank you for not letting your personal opinion of me interfere with your sense of fairness," Aizen said icily._

_"You keep doing your job, and everything'll be just fine. Dismissed."_

_Aizen nodded and left without a word. He was, in a word, shocked that Hirako had actually given him an A- on his appraisal. He had actually forgotten about the appraisal, what with everything else that was going on. But he supposed that now was as good a time as any to return to the reading room and see what he could do about making it more inviting._

_First, though, he desperately wanted to keep reading about the first Sousuke. Perhaps learning more about this ancestor would help him understand himself—and Yume. With anticipation, he opened his journal and chose several more handwritten documents._


	25. A Shock for Lieutenant Aizen

_As the weeks passed, Aizen followed up on his plans for the kitchen and the library. Once Aizen had convinced Hirako that more people would use the library if it were more inviting, and shown him a detailed plan, Hirako had assigned some new recruits to the project. Aizen had to admit that he was surprised by Hirako's sudden generosity, but he realized that he still had much to prove. Aizen himself had dusted and polished the wood shelves. Under his guidance, the new recruits had emptied the shelves and rearranged the books. Aizen had insisted that the rickety chairs be discarded and then replaced with safer plastic chairs with cushions. Bare walls were covered with a tasteful blue wallpaper chosen by Aizen himself. Side tables featured vases of blue indigo flowers, which Aizen had also planted in front of the library. Visitors to the library would be greeted with a sign written in Aizen's calligraphy. Lieutenant and recruits had worked together to re-shelve the books by category, with calligraphy signs labeling each shelf._

_Once the project was completed, Hirako had agreed to let the same new recruits staff the library. They would report directly to Aizen and keep the library tidy and organized. As a bonus, Hirako had given Aizen a week off._

_The kitchen manager had been only too glad to be rid of the old convection oven. Once again, the folks in Rukongai #15 had been ready to help Aizen with advice and discounts. Uncle Fujitaka had sent a small box containing pouches of dried mushrooms and nori seaweed. The catch, however, was that the items would be free if Aizen kissed Ayumi on the cheek. Aizen had been embarrassed, but Ayumi had been quite happy to accept a kiss from the handsome lieutenant, even though it was under duress. After ending Aizen's embarrassment, a blushing Ayumi had looked around furtively before handing Aizen a pouch of cumin "as an apology for Dad's silliness."_

_Mrs. Yasuda had given him his free cup of tea and told him where she purchased her kitchen appliances. As Aizen left, she handed him a jar of citrus honey. "Give this to your young friend Kaname," she had told him as he left. He would check out this appliance supplier after his other business was taken care of._

_Aizen had left a list of vegetables with the greengrocer, who promised to have them ready when Aizen returned._

_Aunt Mitsuko was, as always, delighted to see Aizen. He left his purchases at home and told her about his plans to visit Yume and continue his work in his squad. While he sat and drank some more tea, Aunt Mitsuko busily assembled some of Yume's favorite rice balls. "Master Sousuke, why don't you go to my bookshelf and find one of the sketchbooks? I'm sure Yume will enjoy seeing her childhood drawings."_

_Once the rice balls were ready, Aunt Mitsuko put them carefully into a bento box with some chopsticks. Aizen gave her a quick hug and promised to be back as soon as he could. With the rice balls and sketchbook safely in a bag, he headed to the sanitarium, hoping Yume was well._

_He reached the sanitarium grounds in short time. But for some reason, something didn't feel quite right to him. Placing one hand on his sword, Aizen surveyed his surroundings and climbed watchfully up the stairs to the door, which was ajar. His feeling of dread intensified as he went in. Where was the elderly desk clerk?_

_At that moment, he heard a familiar scream. "No! No! You leave!" It was Yume! Aizen hurried down the hall toward the terrified screams, which continued. "You leave! Not like you! You leave!"_

_Aizen recognized that grating, disdainful voice. "You always had a problem with respecting your elders, didn't you, Yume? Such a RUDE girl you are. And after I brought your Sousuke."_

_By now, Aizen was at the door to see that person's mother holding a doll out to Yume, who lowered her eyebrows and pushed the doll away vehemently. "No! Not my Sousuke!" For some reason, Yume looked toward the door and saw Aizen. Her eyes widened, and her expression brightened. Excitedly, she pointed and yelled, "That my Sousuke! My Sousuke there!"_

_That person's mother turned toward the door and met Aizen's glare. "What are YOU doing here? Can't you just leave my son and me alone?"_

_Aizen walked over to his mother and put an arm protectively around her. "I am here now. You need not fear this vile creature."_

_"Guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree, does it? You're just as bad as your mother about respecting your betters."_

_"My betters? You evidently are fond of jokes. You are in no way better than I. And my mother is worth ten of you. You are the one who persists in bothering her." Aizen tried desperately to control his growing rage._

_"If this ungrateful wretch had just shut up about you, everything would have been just fine. But she wouldn't quit pestering my son about you."_

_"You...people...hate me that much? Exactly why should my mother be grateful to YOU for anything?"_

_"Do you really think anyone else would have had her?"_

_"Any man would have been fortunate to meet and marry a woman of such character and ancestry. She is the one who is too good for you and that person, not the other way around."_

_"I'll be telling my son about this! You won't get away with defying me."_

_"You should do just that. I would love nothing better than to meet him and make the both of you pay for everything you have done to hurt my mother."_

_"Just what can YOU do, boy?"_

_"Do you really want to find out what a Shinigami lieutenant might be able to do after being provoked?"_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"I do not make idle threats. Heed these words, and be sure your worthless rat of a son heeds them: Do not ever return to this place again. If I see, or if I am told, that you persist in verbally and emotionally abusing my mother, you will pay with your life. Now, leave this instant."_

_"You heed MY words, boy. You can't tell me what to do. If I want to come here, I will."_

_"You evidently do not take my warning seriously. Leave this instant, and do not come back. I heard my mother tell you three times to leave. Why would she be so terrified of you if you are not doing something that frightens her?"_

_Yume, who had been listening quietly, finally called to Aizen, "Hurt me," as she motioned to that person's mother. "She...hurt me."_

_A furious Aizen turned back to the woman and seethed. "What is the meaning of this?" He had just now noticed the elderly desk clerk on the floor. To Yume, he said softly, "Can you show me where that woman hurt you?"_

_With some difficulty, Yume raised her gown to her waist. Aizen was horrified to see small burn marks on her upper thigh. Some looked as if they had been there for a while. That was all Aizen needed to see._

_"You did this to her?" Aizen thundered. "What in the world would possess you to do something so horrible?"_

_"She wouldn't stop screaming," the woman shrugged._

_He turned gently to Yume. "I shall return shortly." To the woman, he hissed, "You and I will settle this outside." Amid her protests, Aizen dragged her by one arm out the front door. He flung her to the ground and said in a low, dangerous voice, "I did not think you could be any more contemptible, but you have proven me wrong." He drew his sword and pointed it at her. "You would attack someone in a wheelchair, someone unable to defend herself? You are nothing but an adult bully who preys on those you believe are inferior to you."_

_"You and Yume ARE inferior to me. You both needed to be put in your place."_

_"Either you are an imbecile, or you do not care that you are going to die, and you have no one to blame but yourself."_

_"So now you resort to violence?"_

_"I am not the one who repeatedly burned a helpless woman with a cigarette."_

_"Learn your place, boy."_

_"You really are an imbecile. Do not worry, though. Your death will be far more merciful than you deserve." He raised his sword and made a circling motion. Aizen had become proficient at concealing himself with his shikai._

_The woman, now unable to see him, was finally afraid. "Where are you, you plebeian trickster?"_

_Wordlessly, Aizen summoned his reiatsu until it surrounded her. The dense reiatsu now snaked around her neck, choking her as she gasped for breath. Finally, she collapsed to the ground, lifeless. As far as Aizen was concerned, she could stay there and rot._

_Had he done the right thing? He was now a murderer, but hadn't he done it to protect Yume? Surely she would better off without this viper to bother her. Aizen went back inside and tried not to think of what he had just done. He went back to Yume's room and held her in his arms. Her tears mixed with his as she tried to talk. "My Sousuke..."_

_"Are you all right?" he asked softly. The longer he held his mother in his arms and felt her tears, the more he believed that he had done the right thing._

_Yume nodded slowly. "OK...now."_

_"That is good. Let me see about the desk clerk and put her to bed. Then we can eat these rice balls Aunt Mitsuko sent for you." He was interrupted by another familiar voice._

_"I'll take care of the desk clerk, Sousuke."_

_"Yamada! Why are you here?"_

_"We'll talk about that later. Leave my cousin to me. You should spend time with Yume."_

_"You seem to know my mother better than I do."_

_"In due time, Sousuke. Yume's eyes lit up when you said, 'rice balls.'"_

_Aizen turned back around to see Yume, who was now smiling and content. "Sei-kun...here. My Sousuke...here. Mean woman...gone?"_

_"That woman will never antagonize you again," Aizen told her simply. "Now, would you like to look at what I brought for you?"_

_As he took out the sketchbook, Yume smiled brightly. "That mine!"_

_"You are right," Aizen smiled approvingly. "Aunt Mitsuko said you were good at drawing." He flipped the pages until he found the picture of the flowers._

_"My flowers!" Yume beamed. As Aizen went page by page, Yume told him what she had drawn. Aizen was glad to see her so delighted, and remembering her own drawings. Soon, she looked around questioningly. "Rice ball...for me?"_

_"I imagine you are quite hungry," Aizen said gently. "Aunt Mitsuko made your favorite vegetable rice balls." He gingerly laid one on a napkin and gave it to her. After picking one out for himself, he nodded to her and said softly, "Enjoy."_

_Yume ate carefully, losing only a few grains of rice. She moaned contentedly as she bit into the pickled ginger and chopped carrots and onions in the middle of her rice ball. "This...good. Like this."_

_"These are good rice balls. I will tell Aunt Mitsuko that you enjoy them. I am glad to see you smiling and happy."_

_"Happy...my Sousuke...here." She looked at him quizzically. "Aunt Mitsuko...not here?"_

_"No, Aunt Mitsuko is not here. She is very old now, and she could not travel from Rukongai #15. But she loves you very much."_

_Yume nodded, understanding. Somehow, Aizen guessed that she was far more alert and aware than others thought._

_At that moment, Yamada came into Yume's room. "Sei-kun!" Yume exclaimed delightedly, much to Aizen's surprise. He hadn't misheard her before._

_"The desk clerk is in bed. That person's mother must've clocked her good. I was able to do some preliminary healing treatments on her, but now she just needs to rest." His eyes clouded over as he stroked Yume's hair._

_"Why are you here, Yamada?" asked Aizen._

_Yamada sat down next to Yume's wheelchair. "I guess now is as good a time as any. I've been interested in your family for a long time."_

_Aizen nodded, but he was still somewhat confused. "I read in the Squad 5 library that you knew the first Sousuke... Why wait until now to tell me all this?"_

_"I told you, I wanted to see how things played out. And what would you have done if you had known?"_

_"That should have been my decision, Yamada. I would have come to see my mother long before now."_

_"Maybe...but would you have had the resolve to take care of that other problem?" He nodded toward the front, where that person's mother lay dead._

_"Would it not have been possible to prevent the problem that led to that if I had known where my mother was?"_

_"What's done is done. You were a lot nicer than I would have been."_

_Aizen turned toward Yume, who had been smiling at both of them. "How do you know each other?"_

_She nodded toward Yamada and answered, "Play checkers."_

_Aizen was, for the first time, confused by Yume's words. "Yamada, what does that mean?"_

_Yamada looked at both of them slowly. "I told you I was interested in your family. You know that the antidote I developed for...the other Sousuke's...fogs was unsuccessful. I've been looking for ways to improve that antidote ever since."_

_"So where does playing checkers come in?"_

_"I've known most of your ancestors on Yume's side of the family. I met Yume when she was a teenager, and we'd play checkers when I had time off. When I come here to see her, we play checkers even now."_

_Aizen smiled gently at Yume. "Are you good at checkers?"_

_"I...win...always."_

_"Most of Yume's ancestors were geniuses. Yume's...also smart. You got your intelligence from her." Yamada lowered his head. Aizen thought he heard sadness in the other lieutenant's soft voice. "I hate that person as much as you do, Sousuke. You just tell me when you're finally ready to make him pay."_

_Aizen said grimly, "That time may be sooner rather than later."_

_"I do have one thing to show you." Yamada carefully took a small album from the top of the dresser and handed it to Yume, whose face lit up._

_She opened up to a random page and showed it to Aizen. "My Sousuke! That my Sousuke!"_

_"But where...?" Aizen wondered._

_"Remember all those pictures I took of you?"_

_"The ones you uploaded to that underground site?" Aizen hissed._

_"Yes, those. I brought her the originals."_

_"Why have you been making those cryptic comments to me all this time?"_

_"I couldn't let you on to what I was actually doing, now, could I? And besides, you, like all the members of your family, are considered quite...aesthetically pleasing... Why not post your picture?"_

_Aizen closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "You are as frustrating as ever, Yamada."_

_"The reason I examined you, Sousuke, was to look for similarities between your fogs and the ones the first Sousuke had."_

_"So what was this about the Soul King? You said my reiatsu could help sustain the Soul King's existence."_

_"That's also true. Over the years, several members of your family have contributed reiatsu for that purpose."_

_"So why tell me this now? You have done nothing but tell me half-truths and outright lies since the beginning."_

_Yamada gave Aizen a rare steely glare. "Say what you like, Sousuke, but I have never outright lied to you. Ever."_

_"And I reiterate, why tell me now?"_

_"Didn't you see what happened when you got here? That's not the first time those people have been here to bother Yume. Somehow, they always come when I'm not here." He looked at her with rare warmth. "I'm just glad Sousuke came when he did. Otherwise, I don't know what that woman might have done to you."_

_"I...safe now?" Yume asked, looking at Yamada and Aizen questioningly._

_"For now, yes," Yamada said gravely. "But there's still the issue of that person to deal with. I'm going to see what type of dirt I can dig up on him. Someone like that is bound to have a few secrets he doesn't want anyone else to know about."_

_"Her safety is foremost in my mind," Aizen said firmly. "I have no doubt that he will be back here."_

_"Corruption...that one should be easy enough to prove," Yamada murmured, as if in his own world._

_Yume studied Aizen questioningly. "My Sousuke...play checkers?"_

_"I have played checkers before, but it has been a long time. Is a checkerboard available?"_

_Yamada rose to his feet and went to the other room. He returned with a checkerboard, black and red checkers, and a card table. "Now you can play checkers." He smiled kindly at Yume. "Watch her though; she's good." With that, he left the room._

_Aizen lost track of time as he and Yume enjoyed checkers and rice balls. Yamada was right: Yume won almost every game they played. Before Aizen realized it, the sun was going down, and he had to get home to Aunt Mitsuko. He hated to leave Yume, but he reluctantly stood up and stroked her hair. "I must leave for now, but I have this week off. Would you like me to come see you later this week?"_

_Yume nodded and clasped Aizen's other hand in hers. "My Sousuke...come back."_

_"Of course I will be back. Perhaps there will be another surprise for you." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Yamada stopped him in the hall._

_"One more thing, Sousuke. I don't intend to say anything about what happened today. My cousin's fine now. She's still sleeping. But I've wanted to deal with that woman and her worthless son myself. If it hadn't been for them..." His voice trailed off._

_Aizen gave him a baffled look. "Then what?"_

_"Then I could have asked Yume to marry me. Why do you think I've spent so much time with her, trying to help her recover?"_

_"You...are in love with her?" Aizen was flabbergasted. "For how long?"_

_Yamada's voice softened. "Since the first time I met her. I'm a lot older than she is, obviously. But as a lieutenant, I don't age as quickly as civilian residents. Yume doesn't look her age, either. That's because of her bloodline. But to answer your question, I've loved her for many years now."_

_Aizen's jaw dropped, but all he said to Yamada was, "Thank you for telling me this. If you are going to be here a little longer, would you please look after her and make sure she is put safely to bed?"_

_"Of course."_


	26. Meanwhile, Back in the Present

"Aizen? You've been in the bath a long time." Ichigo's question roused Aizen from his reverie. Aizen's fingertips were wrinkly and painful from being in the water so long.

"You need not worry about me, Kurosaki Ichigo. My mind tends to wander when I sit in the bath. If you would avert your eyes, please..." He climbed carefully out of the bath and wrapped the towel around himself. "If you will accompany me to the locker room, I would like you to update me on the status of your training."

Ichigo said nothing until they were both in the locker room. Aizen quickly dried off and changed into the blue outfit Chiaki had sent. "We are returning to Aunt Mitsuko's," he declared suddenly.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you how my training was going," Ichigo protested.

"Get my items out of the office, and bring them to me. We are leaving."

"But I don't understand! Tell me what's going on!"

"You will understand soon enough,"Aizen said, quiet desperation in his eyes. "You should retrieve my items, and then we will talk about your training on the way back."

"But what about training with Master Yasuda?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You ask too many questions. Do what I have asked you, and then I will answer your questions. Now go!" Aizen's mind raced with thoughts, but they were all a jumble.

Shaking his head, Ichigo reluctantly went to retrieve the items he and Yuiko had brought from town. He was stopped by Master Yasuda, who had a strange expression on his face.

"What are you doing, Ichigo-kun?" Master Yasuda asked in a low voice. "Training isn't over yet."

"Aizen asked me to bring him the stuff we picked up for him in town."

"Did he, now?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what he wants. He probably just wants a rice ball or something."

"Why don't I go talk to him myself," the priest murmured. Something about his voice seemed strange to Ichigo, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Aizen couldn't imagine what was taking Ichigo so long. But when he stood up to look for the boy, a sharp pain surged through his back. "This again?" Aizen wondered irritably. What was this? He couldn't walk. Reaching for a bench, he sat down, willing his uncooperative legs to move. But his legs remained motionless as he collapsed.

"Took long enough for those muscle relaxers to kick in," he heard Master Yasuda say. He couldn't believe it, but he guessed he deserved it.

"Muscle relaxers?" Ichigo demanded. "Just what are you trying to do?"

"I...realized the truth of things," Master Yasuda intoned.

"What 'truth of things'?" Ichigo thundered. "Stop talking in riddles and tell me why you gave Aizen muscle relaxers."

"It's simple, really. I sought out his birth father, Heitarou, to learn the other side of the story. And Heitarou's story made more sense to me."

"Aizen told you he was abused. Mitsuko-san told you he was abused. What doesn't make sense about that?"

"Heitarou is my nephew. I simply think it's wrong to drag his name through the mud. If he beat Sousuke, it's because he had it coming."

"WHAT?"

"And looking at how Sousuke turned out, it seems I was right. He killed my sister, after all. And you said yourself that he nearly destroyed your hometown. How can you still want to learn from him?"

"All this time you were pretending to want to help him. Even after I told you what's going on with Soul Society, you want to take Aizen out of commission?"

"Heitarou was right...my sister was right...it would have been better for everyone if Sousuke had never existed."

"You asked me why I wanted to learn from him. I'll tell you. I've never seen a fighter as graceful and intelligent as Aizen. He interested me a lot more than you did."

"Watch your mouth."

"Even I admit that Aizen has done a lot of horrible things. I haven't forgiven him. But I can at least try to understand him."

"How can you want to understand someone like Sousuke? He brings destruction wherever he goes. It was painful to be in the same room with him."

"Does Yuiko-san know about this?"

"No. But her schoolgirl crush on Sousuke was perfect for my plans. If anyone asked, she's the one who massaged him with the oil. She gave him the green tea, too. That's where the muscle relaxers were."

"You made her do your dirty work?"

"It's not my fault she found Sousuke attractive. I purposely put chemicals in the oil that I knew would cause an anaphylactic reaction for Sousuke. Why do you think I kept pressuring him to keep his shirt off and let Yuiko massage him?

"So you don't care what happens to Soul Society so long as you get your revenge on Aizen?"

"That's pretty much it," Master Yasuda said smugly.

"Uncle Kouji! Is that true?" the distressed voice of Yuiko called from the doorway. "You used me to harm Master Aizen?"

"I did what I had to."

"I can't believe this! How could you?"

"Don't you understand? Sousuke is a bad person. He has to pay for his sins."

"You don't get to decide that."

"Sousuke may have been a gentle and kind little boy, but he's always been a monster."

"I've heard enough," Ichigo said in a low, dangerous voice. "Now I know why he wanted to leave. He knew something was up."

"He was always too smart for his own good. But it's too late for him now."

Ichigo gave Yuiko a sidelong glance. She tried to leave, but her uncle said sharply, "You're not going anywhere, Yuiko."

She ignored him and ran out of the dojo to town, desperately hoping that the worst wouldn't happen.

"Now, to deal with you, boy," Master Yasuda hissed.

"I wondered why you sent Aizen away for so long. You didn't even teach me anything."

"The water in the bath was poisoned just enough to interact with the muscle relaxers. Why do you think I tried to stop you when you kept trying to check on him?"

"I guess you really can't know someone. I expected better of you. Aizen trusted you with his life."

"Too bad for him. But he's just getting what he deserves. You said yourself that he betrayed the Shinigami."

"What Aizen did was wrong. I understand that. What I don't understand is why you think your vendetta is more important than saving Soul Society from total annihilation."

"There are others with Sousuke's level of power who can stop this 'destruction' you speak of. Sousuke is hardly indispensable."

"Then why did the Captain-Commander himself free Aizen? He thinks Soul Society needs Aizen's power."

"You would know that better than I would."

"You can't answer me?"

"There's someone I want you to meet...Come on out, Heitarou."

Ichigo wasn't sure what he expected to see, but he knew he wasn't expecting a black-haired man with glasses who looked more like a office worker than an intimidating presence. Heitarou was a sharp-featured man with cold blue eyes, thin lips, and a pointy chin. It was obvious that Aizen had gotten his good looks from his mother.

"How long I have waited to see you, Sousuke," Heitarou began with a self-satisfied smirk. "Nothing brings me greater delight than seeing you lying there, powerless and suffering. Where are your fogs now, Sousuke?"

"Wow...you're a creep," Ichigo blurted out. "Glad you're not my dad."

"This monster, this aberration cost me so much money. I almost got run out of town because this...creature...couldn't control those blasted fogs. Beating him didn't work. I finally had to just disown him to get him out of my life and have some sort of normalcy. I didn't deserve any of it. And then his mother wouldn't shut up about him. That low-class idiot actually tried to kill herself because she missed him so much. I wouldn't have had her locked up if she'd have just let go and quit clinging to a pipe dream of seeing him again."

"You're a piece of work. What do you want, anyway?"

"I told you...just seeing Sousuke pay for ruining everything for me is enough. In fact...I think I'll get a bladed sword from the kendo equipment and kill him myself. He won't feel a thing. Bye-bye, Sousuke."

"How do I stop him?" Ichigo thought to himself. "He's not a Shinigami. And Master Yasuda is a martial-arts expert. What do I do? Think, Ichigo!"

Heitarou came back with an epee. "This should do it. One good thrust through the chest."

"You have to take that gem out of his chest first," Master Yasuda pointed out. "He's immortal so long as that's there."

"Ah, thank you for telling me that," Heitarou said. "Die, Sousuke!" With the epee, he tried to pry the Hogyouku from Aizen's chest. Aizen, still unconscious, felt nothing.

"STOP!" Ichigo screamed. "There has to be a better way."

"You're right," Heitarou sneered. "I should wake him up and let him feel the pain.'

"No! That's enough!" yelled Ichigo.

As Heitarou raised a hand to smack Aizen across the face to wake him up, Yuiko ran in front of him. "No, uncle! You can't do this!"

"Out of my way!" Heitarou backhanded her across the face, just as he had done with Yume and Aunt Mitsuko.

Ichigo leaped up and punched Heitarou in the jaw. "You would hit a girl who's smaller than you?"

Master Yasuda gave Yuiko a warning look. "Sit down, girl. Don't interfere again."

Yuiko tried to hold back tears as she moved to stand next to Ichigo. "Help is coming," she whispered quickly.

"What are you saying over there, Yuiko?" the priest demanded.

"I just asked Ichigo-kun if he was all right," Yuiko lied, hoping her uncle would believe her.

"Now, where were we?" asked Heitarou, cracking his knuckles and glaring at the unconscious Aizen.

"That's your own son!" Ichigo screamed. "What kind of father are you?"

"He's my shame. He is no son of mine. He will die here and now."

A scream came from outside the doorway, "No! No!"

Ichigo and Yuiko turned toward the doorway to see a small, brown-haired woman in a yukata. "Not hurt my Sousuke!" she screamed.

Somehow, Ichigo knew this was Aizen's mother. He couldn't figure out what such a beautiful woman could possibly have seen in Heitarou. Somehow, her quiet courage and her protectiveness reminded him of his own mother, Masaki.

Heitarou glared viciously at the woman. "What are YOU doing here, Yume? I should have killed you instead of locking you up." He balled his right hand into a fist and bounded toward her, ready to hit her. But before he could connect, he sank to the ground.

The next thing anyone saw was a small, dark-haired man releasing his arm from around Heitarou's neck. Presently a terrifying crack was heard. Heitarou stopped breathing. As Yume stroked Aizen's hair, the dark-haired man turned his focus to Master Yasuda, steadily releasing reiatsu as he approached the priest. His gaze was ghastly.

"Yamada Seinousuke...you dare to show your face here?" Master Yasuda spat.

"You and Heitarou just tried to kill Sousuke. I'm just glad Yuiko-kun found us when she did. I don't even want to imagine how upset Yume would be if I let anything happen to Sousuke."

"You..."

"Heitarou was rotten to the core. Both he and your precious sister were abusing Yume. Do you think Yume would have given Heitarou the time of day if his mommy hadn't threatened her?"

"I don't believe you," Master Yasuda snapped.

Ignoring the interruption, Yamada continued. "I tried to get him arrested for corruption, but it didn't work. At least he went to jail for abusing Yume. I was all too happy to testify against him for that."

"Seems you had your own vendetta, Yamada."

Yamada shrugged. "Your dear sister and her worthless son weren't getting away with making Yume miserable if I had anything to say about it. I just wish Sousuke had been the one to make Heitarou pay...for everything."

Ichigo was afraid to interrupt, but he cleared his throat anyway. "Yamada-san...are you any relation to Hanatarou?"

"Oh yeah. He's my little brother. How's he doing?"

"He's the third seat of Squad 4 now."

"That's good to hear. I haven't seen him in years." His eyes clouded over.

"Are you a healer, then?"

"Yep. Used to be lieutenant of Squad 4."

"Then can you heal Aizen? He's got all sorts of muscle relaxers and stuff in his system."

Yamada glared at Master Yasuda. "What did you think you'd accomplish by working with Heitarou to kill Sousuke?"

"Can't you see? He's too dangerous."

"Soul Society is on the brink of destruction, and you're more worried about revenge? What type of idiot are you?"

"Yamada-san, can you talk to him later?" asked Ichigo. "Aizen's been unconscious for a long time now."

"Yeah. But first..." Yamada cast Bakudo #1: Sai on Master Yasuda. The priest's arms locked behind him.

Yume was crying softly. "My Sousuke..."

Her husband turned and patted her arm gently. "It's OK, Yume-love. I'm going to help Sousuke. Just think how surprised he's going to be when he finds out I'm his stepfather now." He turned to Ichigo. "Keep an eye on the priest there. If he tries anything, clock him one." With his focus now on Aizen, Yamada began a high-level healing technique.

Even with Yamada's level of expertise, it took several hours before Aizen began to stir. Yamada smirked deviously at Master Yasuda and then made a circular motion with his arm. Soon, the priest was writhing in pain, screaming, "Curse you, Yamada!" Finally, he passed out.

"So what did you just do?" Ichigo wondered.

"Oh, I just transferred all the pain he and Heitarou inflicted on Sousuke back to him. Sousuke shouldn't be in any pain now. He's going to need time to recover. You and Yuiko-kun should go to his house and update Ms. Hoshino. Yume and I are staying here with Sousuke."

Ichigo looked closely at Yume. "You must be Aizen's mother. He looks just like you."

She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "Not know you."

"I don't either," Yamada admitted.

Ichigo introduced himself to them and explained why he was with Aizen. Yume seemed to understand, but Yamada was troubled. "Sousuke needs time to recover. He can't train you, obviously. You need to tell the captain-commander what happened. I can't train you until Sousuke's awake and alert. But you can't sit around waiting for him or for me. Keep working on whatever Sousuke was trying to train you with. That's all you can do right now."

Yume nodded gravely as she looked at her unconscious only child. "Wake up, my Sousuke. Sei-kun...help you."


	27. Time for Some Answers

Ichigo turned to Yuiko and sighed. "What a day, huh?"

They looked over at Yume, who was still stroking Aizen's head. Yuiko turned and whispered to Ichigo, "She and Master Aizen almost look like siblings. She's so pretty, isn't she?"

Ichigo nodded. Just then, Yume looked over at them and smiled. "My Sousuke...asleep. You...help him?"

Yuiko wasn't sure exactly what Yume was trying to say, but Ichigo knelt in front of her until he was at eye level with her. "Yes, we both tried to protect him."

The woman nodded. "You...good kids."

Yamada pulled up a chair and sat down. "You two should really get back to tell Ms. Hoshino what's going on. She's going to be worried."

"What about Aizen?" Ichigo asked. "More importantly, what do we do with the priest there?"

Yuiko looked sadly at her two uncles. "Uncle Kouji... I would never have imagined..." The girl tried to hold back tears. "I wonder what this is going to mean for Aunt Sachiko."

"Aunt Sachiko?"

"You call her Mrs. Yasuda. The owner of the tea house."

"I guess you'll have to be the one to talk to her. You're family, after all."

"Yeah. I don't think she knew anything about all this."

Yamada cleared his throat and looked at them gravely. "So Yuiko-kun, I'll leave that to you." He turned to Ichigo. "What will you do? I know some of what's going on with the Quincy, but I don't know the whole story. As I said, you don't have time to wait for Sousuke to heal."

"Well..." Ichigo turned to Yuiko. "I can still study the basics with Yuiko-san here at the dojo. And I was hoping you might have some tips and advice for me, Yamada-san."

'Hmmm..." Yamada murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe there are some healing techniques I can teach you. I don't do much fighting anymore."

"I see. How's Aizen?"

Yume looked questioningly at Yamada. "My Sousuke...all right?"

Yamada nodded at her and put a hand to Aizen's forehead. "He still has some chemicals we need to get out. Then he needs to rest a few days."

Yume pointed at Ichigo. "I...help train?"

"Of course you can help," Yamada chuckled at his beloved wife. "What did you want to do?"

She kept her gaze on Ichigo and said pointedly, "Play checkers. Need strategy."

Ichigo was used to unconventional training, thanks to Aizen. He knew better than to argue with Aizen's mother.

"Are you good at checkers, Yume-san?" Ichigo wondered. This could actually be a good break if so.

Yume nodded enthusiastically. "My Sousuke...not beat me."

Yamada playfully clapped her on the shoulder. "She's not kidding. I can't beat you at checkers either, can I?"

"Always...beat...Sei-kun," Yume said modestly.

Aizen stirred briefly before once again becoming quiet and motionless. That prompted Yamada to look over at Yuiko. "Do you have any futons here? Ichigo-kun needs to get back to Ms. Hoshino's, but the rest of us should spend the night here."

Quickly the girl nodded and headed to a back room. "Ichigo-kun, come help me, won't you?" After a few minutes, they returned with three futons. "Hmmm...this room's crowded. Don't you think the central training room would be better?" she asked.

Yamada nodded. "Yeah, let's go there. Our futons can go side by side. I'll have to carry Sousuke, I guess." He helped the teenagers arrange the futons in the training room. Despite his slender frame, he was surprisingly strong, carrying Aizen with no difficulty. He set Aizen on one futon and started to settle into the one next to him.

"No, Sei-kun!" Yume insisted. "I sleep there."

"Are you sure?" asked her husband with a laugh.

"My Sousuke...wake up...see me...happy."

"I guess you're right. He'd rather see you than me first thing." After helping Yume into her futon, Yamada looked gravely around at everyone.

"There's still the matter of the priest. And I want to lock the door once Ichigo-kun leaves for the night. Yuiko-kun, can you help with this?"

She nodded. "We can lock him up in one of the rooms. I'll bring you a key, and we can lock the door after you check all the lights and stuff."

"Sounds good." He turned to Ichigo. "Be here in the morning. You and Yuiko-kun can get in some training here. There's no time to waste, and we can't wait for Sousuke. He'll be all right, but it's going to take some time. Yume and I will take turns looking after him."

"I...tired," Yume yawned. "I sleep now." She gave one last glance at Aizen before settling in. Lovingly, she murmured, "Good night...my Sousuke."

"Guess that's your cue, Ichigo-kun," Yamada said mildly. "You should get some sleep, too," he yawned. He and Yuiko walked Ichigo to the door and locked up for the night. As Yamada settled into his futon, Yuiko locked her uncle into a meditation room and then turned off the lights. This had been a long day for her, too. She would leave a key with Yamada and spend the night at the Blue Indigo.

After the busy and traumatic day, everyone was definitely ready to sleep. At Aunt Mitsuko's, Chiaki was what Ichigo might have called a hot mess. "Let me at him! Let me at that priest! I'll give him what for!"

"Calm down, dear," Aunt Mitsuko soothed. "Master Sousuke and Yamada Seinousuke will take care of that louse."

Chiaki fumed. "I'll kick his butt myself!"

Chuckling, Ichigo glanced over at Aunt Mitsuko. "I never expected to meet Aizen's mom. She almost looks like his sister."

"Yume always was a beautiful spirit. How's she holding up?"

"She and Yamada-san are like newlyweds," he laughed. "She actually told him she wanted to help him train me."

"That girl always was full of energy. It's a shame how Heitarou and his mother almost took that away from her."

"I hear she's pretty good at checkers. That's how she's going to train me. And she even said the same thing Aizen did: I need strategy."

Aunt Mitsuko laughed out loud. "Yume liked her checkers. I never could beat her. She's really good at chess, too. Even Master Sousuke always had trouble against her."

"So why did she marry a loser like Heitarou? He didn't seem her type."

"It's a long story, but I'll just say that his mother threatened her. That old bat was always jealous of Yume."

"Yamada-san didn't seem to have much use for Heitarou's mother either."

"So long as Yume's happy. I love her like my own daughter. That's why I jumped at the chance to adopt Master Sousuke."

"Yume-san really seemed to love Aizen. It must've been hard for her to not see him for so long."

"It was, Ichigo. It was. You've noticed that she has difficulty making complete sentences when she talks, right?"

"Yeah. I wondered about that."

"Dear Yume...she was so heartbroken when Heitarou disowned Master Sousuke. She'd wake up crying, calling for 'her Sousuke.' Of course, Heitarou was furious. She couldn't forgive herself for fearing him too much to stop him. So she tried to hang herself because she felt so guilty."

"Oh...no!"

"She had left Heitarou by then, but they weren't officially divorced. Anyhow, Yamada found her and got her down. But her larynx was damaged. So it's hard for her to talk much."

"I can't imagine..."

"Yamada told me...he's been trying all this time to heal her larynx. After all this time, he's only been able to get her walking again. She was in a wheelchair for years. That loser Heitarou had her locked away in a sanitarium. But she's not crazy. She's never been crazy."

"She seems pretty smart to me."

Aunt Mitsuko nodded. "Master Sousuke got his intelligence from her." She looked out the window. "It's long past bedtime, I think. Let's call it a night and finish talking later. These old bones are tired."

Chiaki helped her aunt to the bedroom, but not before telling Ichigo, "You help take care of Master Sousuke, hear?"

Ichigo was kind of relieved to see her back to her feisty self. "Of course. But I'm not really sure Yamada-san needs that much help."

"You just do what you can, boy. Learn from everyone." With that, she went to bed.

Ichigo settled onto the couch and fell asleep right away. Seeing how protective Yume was of Aizen even now reminded him of his own mother Masaki. He was sure that Yume and Masaki would have been great friends. His dreams took him to Karakura High, where he and Sado had spent time dealing with the thugs from across town. He hoped that Tatsuki and his other school friends were doing well.

Ichigo was awakened by a nudge from Chiaki. "Ichigo, it's morning. Get a shower and then come eat." With that, she left for the kitchen.

The shower was most welcome after yesterday. Even with Aizen out of the house, his presence and aura were everywhere. The soft hum of the water heater, the gentle blue of the bathroom rugs, and the light floral aroma of Aunt Ayumi's custom-made soap all reminded Ichigo why he was there, and made him even more curious about the beautiful enigma known as Aizen Sousuke. Somehow, he couldn't help wondering how he himself might have turned out if Isshin were like Heitarou. For all Isshin's goofy antics, Ichigo knew his father was actually quite concerned.

He left the shower feeling glad that he had such a close family. How might things have been different for Aizen if Heitarou had been a loving father? One thing was certain: there was no time to waste. He had to learn and train as much as he could before the final battle with Yhwach. Maybe he could convince Yamada to join the fight if he made the former lieutenant aware of Unohana's death. Squad 4 would have a difficult time without a captain.

He changed into one of the sets of clothes Aizen had told him to purchase. The inviting smell of tea and honey told him breakfast was ready, so he took his laundry to the washer and got it started before going to the kitchen. By now, he knew where plates and utensils were, so he took out enough for himself and the two women and set the table. Chiaki nodded approvingly. In a few minutes, she brought the food to the table and helped Aunt Mitsuko into a chair.

"This looks good," Ichigo and Aunt Mitsuko said in unison. Since he had been at this simple house, Ichigo hadn't eaten much meat. But this morning, he was pleasantly surprised when Chiaki set the platter of lightly sautéed salmon fillets next to the rice cooker on the table. The aroma of soy sauce woke him up as he helped himself to a fillet.

"Wow, Chiaki-san, this is good salmon. I thought you didn't eat meat for breakfast, though."

"Thanks, boy. This salmon was Yamada's 'hostess gift' for us. He and Yume have been traveling around 'seeing the world,' and they brought us this red salmon from Rukongai #1."

"I wonder...does Aizen like fish?"

"Hmmm...Master Sousuke doesn't like most meats, but he always did like broiled fish. He's never been one to eat a heavy meal."

"I wondered about that. Most of the other guys I've fought against look really intimidating and muscular. Aizen's different. He's pretty thin for someone who's so powerful."

"If you notice, most martial artists aren't muscleheads. Master Sousuke would look pretty stupid with huge muscles. And anyway, he always focuses on stamina and technique. Just because he can overpower you with his reiatsu doesn't mean he wants to."

Ichigo chuckled, "Nope, I can't see Aizen with biceps bigger than his head. I thought it was kind of weird that both he and Yume-san said I need more strategy."

Aunt Mitsuko chimed in, "They may not have seen each other much over the years, but they still have that bond. They have more in common than you'd think."

"And not just their looks, either," Chiaki added. "They're both the type who keep things in. You just don't want to be around when they've had enough." She laughed. "I only played chess with Yume once, but she schooled me something fierce. She and Master Sousuke are both good at strategy."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Ichigo said. "Yamada-san wants me to go back to the dojo today to train with Yuiko-san and Yume-san. He's going to keep trying to treat Aizen. Guess he wants me there for that."

"That's why you're having a good breakfast, boy. I think Yamada Seinousuke is going to train you hard. He says he doesn't fight, but you'd best watch him. He wants people to underestimate him. Said it's more satisfying to show them how wrong they are." Chiaki shook her head. "I still don't get that man."

"Me either, Chiaki," Aunt Mitsuko agreed. "There has to be more to all those tests he did on Master Sousuke. He's dangerous." She turned to Ichigo. "Watch yourself. You still haven't done anything about Master Yasuda yet, have you?"

"Yamada-san knocked him out with kido and had us lock the priest up in a room. I think Master Yasuda is going to be arrested for attempted murder."

"Hmmm...that's ironic. Granted, he did work with that louse Heitarou to kill Master Sousuke. I wonder, though...wasn't he more of an accomplice?"

"I guess so. I'm just worried about his wife," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "I don't think Yuiko-san's told her yet."

The women nodded. Chiaki looked Ichigo in the eye and asked him pointedly, "What were you going to do if Yamada hadn't shown up when he did?"

Ichigo lowered his head. "There was a lot of stuff going through my mind. Aizen was going to kill my friends. I can't forgive him for that. But when I saw those two being so sneaky, I felt sorry for him. I don't even know. I wouldn't have let Heitarou hit Yume-san, though."

"I'm not sure what I think about that answer, boy," Chiaki replied. "You didn't do anything when he hit Yuiko. Just think about that, and figure out what you'll do next time you're in a situation like that."

Aunt Mitsuko cleared her throat. "I think that's enough talk for now. Ichigo, you should probably get going." She stood up and went to her bookshelf. When she came back, she was holding a sketchbook. "This is Yume's. Master Sousuke also knows this sketchbook. If you want to know those two better, this is a good start."

"Thanks, Mitsuko-obaasan. I think this'll help." He stood up and bowed to the two women. "Thanks for breakfast. I'm off now."

"Just a minute, Ichigo," Chiaki told him. She was holding a bento box and a Thermos. "Lunch. You'll probably need it. Does Master Sousuke have a change of clothes still?"

"Just those red pajamas. Yamada-san said he's not sure how long Aizen's going to be unconscious."

She went to Aizen's room and came back with another set of clothes. "Here's a bag. Take this set of clothes for him just in case. He hates not having clean clothes to wear."

"All right then. I'm going. See you later." As he walked down the quiet path to the dojo, he wondered how Aizen was doing this morning. Yuiko called out to him from the top floor of the Blue Indigo and motioned to him to come closer. Ichigo turned around and nervously made his way to the front door of the Blue Indigo.

He was met by Mrs. Yasuda, whose eyes were red from crying. "Good morning, Ichigo-kun. Yuiko is on her way down. Would you like some tea?"

"Some tea sounds good." He would wait for her to open up.

"Ichigo-kun...I'm sorry for what my husband put you all through. I don't know what got into him."

"This is probably tougher for you than for me," Ichigo told her, not sure how much he believed it.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. Yuiko told me everything. How is Sousuke?"

"We're actually going to see him today. Yamada Seinousuke's treating him."

"Yamada, huh? I'd never have expected that."

"Did Yuiko-san tell you that Yamada-san married Aizen's mother?"

"No, she didn't tell me that. She was more worried about how I'd feel about what Kouji did to Sousuke."

"I see. Anyway, Yamada-san and Yume-san spent the night with Aizen at the dojo. They locked your husband up in a meditation room."

"I'm glad...Yamada didn't kill him. He must have a reason, and it's not the goodness of his heart."

"He was talking about having your husband arrested for working with Heitarou to try to kill Aizen."

"As many people as Yamada and Unohana Retsu killed back in the day, this is too strange."

"I think...he's doing this for Yume-san's sake. Heitarou was about to punch her when Yamada-san killed him."

Just then, Yuiko came down the stairs. "Ichigo! Let's get going," she said with just a little too much enthusiasm.

Mrs. Yasuda held Yuiko in her arms longer than usual. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Yuiko. Please, do all you can to help Ichigo and Sousuke."

"You got it, Aunt Sachiko. I'm training Ichigo today."

"That's good." She reached behind the counter and handed Yuiko a canister of tea. "Please give this to Yamada and Yume. Tell them it's my way of thanking them for helping Sousuke."

"I'll do that. Do you have some tea I can make at the dojo? If Master Aizen wakes up, I'd like to give him some white tea."

"That's a lovely idea. Tea is something you can talk to Yume about. She doesn't know a lot about Sousuke's fondness for tea. I'm sure she'd love to learn more about her son."

"Thanks, Aunt Sachiko. We'll be going now." She kissed her aunt on the cheek and left with Ichigo. They walked to the dojo, not talking on the way. Once they made their way past the garden to the front door, Yuiko let them in. "Guess we should go to the central training room first and talk to Yamada-san."

The two teenagers went through the locker room and took their shoes off before entering the central training room. Aizen was still lying on his futon, but Yamada was doing pull-ups on the chinning bar. Yume, meanwhile, was sweeping around where the futons had been. She and Yamada had both neatly folded their coverlets and set the futons aside to air.

Yamada jumped down from the chinning bar when he saw Ichigo and Yuiko. "Hey there. You actually came."

The teenagers looked at each other quizzically. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we come? Is that how you greet everyone?"

Yamada chuckled mysteriously. "There's lots for us to do today. Thought maybe I scared you off."

Yume smiled brightly at Ichigo and Yuiko. "Good...day...kids. Sleep well?"

Relieved to be given a normal greeting, Ichigo bowed to Yume. "Good morning to you, too, Yume-san. I slept well, thanks. Did you sleep well?"

Yume patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Not...need...bow. Slept well. My Sousuke...quiet all night."

With barely-concealed anticipation, Yuiko handed Yume the canister of tea. "Aunt Sachiko sent this for you, Yume-san. She said it's Master Aizen's favorite."

"Tell...aunt, 'thank you.'" She studied the canister carefully. "This...white tea?"

Yuiko nodded and smiled. "Yep, that's white tea. A lot of her customers won't try it 'cause they're used to the green.'

"This...my Sousuke's favorite. I try later." Yume smiled contentedly as she set the tea aside.

"No tea for me?" Yamada asked with mock indignation. "Yume, darling, you'll share, right?"

Yume laughed and nodded. "Sei-kun...silly." Her gaze rested on the sketchbook in Ichigo's hand. Her face lit up, and she pointed excitedly to it. "That...mine?"

"Mitsuko-obaasan sent this for you," Ichigo grinned. "She said you drew all the pictures. Do you want to show me some?"

Yume took the sketchbook from him and quickly found her favorite drawing. "My flowers! My Sousuke...like them too." She showed him the picture of the blue indigo flowers from the community garden.

"You were only nine when you drew these. I'm impressed," Ichigo told her.

"I...plant those. Big garden."

The two teenagers weren't sure what she said, but Ichigo smiled and said, "Aizen grew some of these in the garden at Mitsuko-san's house."

Yamada cleared his throat. "Yume, my dear, it seems you're a smash hit here. Let's put your things in a safe place, and then we all need to talk." He took the tea and the sketchbook from a reluctant Yume and put them in the locker room. "Yuiko-kun, an exercise mat, if you please."

Yuiko brought a long exercise mat from the corner. Everyone sat down as Yamada announced, "First things first. Sousuke stirred a couple of times last night, but he's not out of the woods yet. Most of my time today is going to be spent treating him. Yume-love and Yuiko-kun, I need you both to work with Ichigo-kun. We'll break for lunch at noon. I also need to figure out what to do with Heitarou's body. And then there's the matter of the priest."


	28. Aizen Wakes Up

Yume glanced toward the locker room, where Heitarou's body still lay. She harrumphed and said with some relief. "Not hurt me now. Sei-kun...examine him."

Yamada put an arm around her. "You're right. He won't hurt you ever again." His eyes glinted with a strange excitement. "I think I will...examine him."

Ichigo and Yuiko looked nervously at each other. Ichigo whispered, "Mitsuko-obaasan was right. He IS scary."

"I can hear you, you know," Yamada retorted. "You think I'm scary, huh?"

Yuiko's eyes narrowed. "Most normal people would think so."

With mock indignation, Yamada sniffed, "Yume is perfectly normal, and she doesn't think I'm scary, do you, dear?"

Yume laughed. "Not scary to me. Scare others."

Ichigo added, "You remind me of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, if you know him."

"I remind you of HIM?" Yamada sputtered. "Don't go there. That whelp was in diapers when I was the lieutenant of Squad 11."

"You're pretty defensive there, Yamada-san. You both like to experiment on people. That's all."

"Everyone knows he's crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm eccentric. There's a difference."

Yuiko and Yume both shook their heads at Yamada and Ichigo. "You two...be good friends," Yume mused. "Yuiko...help with futons?"

"That's a good idea," Yuiko agreed. "At least WE'RE actually doing something," she teased. Efficiently, they folded the futons and coverlets. The sheets went to the washing area, where Yuiko would hand wash them later on the washboard.

"We check on...my Sousuke?" Yume asked. "Priest too."

"We're up anyway, so why not?" She showed Yume to the east meditation room, where she had locked her uncle. What she saw horrified her. "Yume-san..look!" Yuiko turned on the light to be sure of what she saw. Yume grabbed her arm tightly as they both surveyed the room.

"Sei-kun! Come now!" Yume yelled. "Priest...something wrong."

It didn't take Ichigo and Yamada long to reach her. "Yume! Show me what's wrong," Yamada urged. As she opened the door wider, the usually unflappable Yamada gasped in shock. "The hell happened here?"

"Yamada-san, look over here," Yuiko called. "I think he..."

Ichigo got there before Yamada, who was grasping Yume's hand. "Yuiko, would you please take Yume back to the training room? She's feeling dizzy." Yamada looked meaningfully at Ichigo as Yuiko did as he asked.

"So what happened? I feel some strange reiatsu or something."

'I'll have to ask Sousuke about this when he's lucid. But it seems the old priest knew some kido techniques."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think the priest used kido to kill himself once he woke up. He knew he wasn't getting away with what he did to Sousuke."

"But you killed Heitarou. He's the one who actually tried to kill Aizen."

"The priest still gave him those muscle relaxers. That made it easier for Heitarou."

"You weren't going to kill him, were you?"

"That all depended on how he responded to my questions."

"You don't have the reputation of someone who was just going to ask questions.'

Yamada chortled. "My reputation precedes me, huh?"

"Are you sure you're Hanatarou's brother? He's nothing like you."

"Yep, I'm sure. Guess you'd say he's the 'nice' one."

"So what do we do? We can't just leave Master Yasuda here."

"Hmmm...maybe I should send Yuiko-kun to bring her aunt here. Leave the choice to her."

"Yeah. I guess so. What do we tell Mrs. Yasuda, though?"

"Just tell her he died unexpectedly. I was unable to save him."

"You're unbelievable, Yamada. You weren't going to try to save him anyway, were you?"

"No more honorifics for me, Ichigo?" Yamada chided. "Why would I try to help him? If he and Heitarou had killed Sousuke, it would have made Yume upset. I couldn't allow that."

"You're strange, all right. Do you actually care that much about Yume-san?"

"Of course. There are only two people I give a flip about. Yume is one of them. Unohana-taichou is the other one."

"You do know...Unohana-san is dead, right?"

"Are you kidding me? Start telling me everything you know. Now."

"That's just it. I don't know all the details. She was supposed to train Zaraki Kenpachi to be more ready for battle."

"Who the hell told her to do that?"

"The captain-commander did, actually. The Central 46 went along with it."

"Yamamoto did that?"

Ichigo shook his head and closed his eyes. "Not Yamamoto. Kyoraku-san."

'The hell's been going on while I've been gone from there? Where's the old man?"

"He died fighting a replica of Yhwach."

"So he's back? No wonder..." Yamada mused pensively. "That still doesn't explain why Kyoraku thought it would be a good idea to have Unohana-taichou train that thug Zaraki. Yamamoto wouldn't even train him."

"I don't understand either. But when it was all over, he was more powerful and she was dead."

Yamada sighed. "It seems I may end up helping Seireitei after all."

"I thought you said you didn't fight anymore."

"If Yhwach is wreaking havoc, and Unohana-taichou is dead, that means I'm the most skilled healer in Soul Society."

"What about Yume-san? Wouldn't it be better to keep her safe and heal Aizen? He's the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society right now."

"I don't want anything to happen to Yume. Sousuke really would kill me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Right now, we're going to focus on what's happening right in front of us. Yuiko-kun should bring Mrs. Yasuda here."

Ichigo nodded. Just then, he heard a rustling sound at the doorway. It was Yume, out of breath.

"Sei-kun! Need you. My Sousuke..." she huffed.

Ichigo didn't think lanky Yamada could leap to his feet so fast, but he was surprised at Yamada's change of mood. But he simply asked, "Yume-san, what's wrong?"

"My Sousuke...awake," she said with a faint smile. She led Yamada and Ichigo to the central training room, where Yuiko was helping Aizen up from his futon. Soon everyone was in the room, watching Aizen carefully. Yamada nudged Ichigo toward Aizen.

Aizen looked around curiously, trying to accustom himself to his surroundings. Finally, he looked questioningly at Ichigo. "What happened?" he finally asked. "Why was I sleeping in here?"

"It's a long story, Aizen." Before Ichigo could explain, however, Aizen had already noticed the others. His eyes widened.

"Yamada!" he hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke. Is that any way to talk to your stepfather?" Yamada said, waiting for the word _stepfather_ to sink in.

"I repeat, Yamada. Why are you here?"

Yume pushed past her husband and threw her arms around Aizen. "My Sousuke! I...worried."

Aizen's brown eyes softened into a rare loving expression as he returned his mother's hug. "My mother? I...am surprised but happy to see you."

"My Sousuke... Sei-kun...helped you."

With a suspicious glare, Aizen turned his attention back to Yamada. "Yamada, I think it is time for you to explain everything to me. Leave nothing out."

Yamada chuckled irreverently. "Charming as always, huh, Sousuke? Your mother is right: I saved your life again. Who would've guessed?"

"Go on. That hardly answers my question."

Yume squeezed his hand. "My Sousuke... Heitarou...came here. Tried...to kill you."

Aizen nodded to his mother and said gently, "But how did you know? I would never have expected to see you here."

"I...Sei-kun...at Aunt Mitsuko's house. Yuiko...come...tell us."

Aizen now looked intently at Yuiko. "That...person...tried to kill me?"

The girl nodded regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Master Aizen. I tried to stop him. But he backhanded me out of the way."

"Thank you for trying to protect me, Yuiko-kun," Aizen replied gravely. He turned to Ichigo. "And what were you doing while that person was hitting Yuiko-kun?"

Ichigo lowered his head. "I...didn't know how to stop him. He's not a Shinigami, and I didn't have my sword. I told Yuiko she should go for help while I tried to talk them out of killing you."

"I hope you now understand my insistence that you learn unarmed combat," Aizen said, his patience thinning.

"Yo, Sousuke, remember me?" Yamada blurted.

"Despite my best efforts to forget you, it has not happened yet."

Yume looked at him sadly. "My Sousuke... Sei-kun...killed Heitarou. Not sleep...try to heal you."

"Mother... I..." He turned again to Yamada. "I suppose I should thank you for trying to heal me."

"Yume would never forgive me if I didn't," Yamada said simply. "We're married now, you know."

Aizen winced. "What of Master Yasuda?" He noticed the atmosphere become tense. "Is he...?" His voice trailed off, but he already knew the answer.

Finally Yamada broke the silence. "Did he happen to know kido?"

Aizen nodded wordlessly. "He used it on me."

"I see. I'm pretty sure he used some hado technique to kill himself."

Aizen shook his head but said nothing. He looked regretfully at his mother, who was still holding his hand in her own.

"My Sousuke... not your fault," Yume said softly.

"I know, Mother. I know. I...suppose I should have expected to be betrayed, but for him to be the one to betray me is almost as inconceivable to me as..."

Ichigo knew where Aizen's thoughts were going. He also knew, however, that Aizen himself had plenty of experience on both sides of the equation called betrayal. He kept those thoughts to himself as he looked knowingly at Aizen.

Yamada gave Aizen a cryptic glance. "Yuiko-kun was about to bring Mrs. Yasuda here to let her decide what to do. You still have some of those chemicals in your body. I got most of them out last night, but you need more time."

"What about this boy's training? We hardly have time to wait for my recovery," Aizen mused pensively.

"My Sousuke... we help," Yume assured him.

Yamada nodded. "Once we've talked to Mrs. Yasuda, Yuiko-kun is going to work on the basics with Ichigo. Yume thinks he needs more strategy, so she wants him to play checkers with her."

Aizen smiled lovingly at his mother. "You are correct, of course. Are you still as fearsome at checkers as before?"

Yume grinned enthusiastically. "Sei-kun...still not beat me."

Yamada stroked her hair. "You're looking forward to playing again, aren't you?"

"My Sousuke...try to win."

Yamada continued. "Then you'll get your chance, my love. Why don't you and Sousuke start up a game? Sousuke probably wants to sharpen his mental game. Yuiko-kun, now's a good time for you and Ichigo to go to get Mrs. Yasuda and bring her here. I'm going to...examine...Heitarou. We'll meet back here in an hour." With that, the five split up.

Aizen looked curiously at Yamada. "Why did you really send those two away?"

Yamada had dropped all playfulness. "We need to talk, Sousuke. All three of us."

"Not play checkers?" asked Yume, disappointed.

Yamada chuckled. "You can play checkers, but we're still going to talk."

"So tell me what is happening, Yamada," Aizen said flatly.

"The priest in there did use some sort of kido to kill himself. I guess he knew he wasn't going to get away with what he did to you."

"Were you intending to kill him too?"

"If necessary, yes."

"Define 'necessary.' You generally do not require much provocation."

Yamada shrugged. "If he had tried to hurt Yume, I'd have killed him without hesitation. You don't think I killed Heitarou for YOUR sake, do you? I killed him only because he raised a fist to her."

"Was anything strange about...Heitarou?"

"Other than his usual delusions, no. He was running his mouth with his normal 'poor me' garbage."

Yume sniffed. "Heitarou...crazy."

Yamada nodded gravely. "That's probably not far from the truth. I'm going to check for that when I examine him."

"So what is your opinion of those teenagers?"

"Yuiko-kun is a brave girl. She'll do everything she can to help train Ichigo."

Aizen nodded. "That is my opinion also. I am more interested in Kurosaki Ichigo's potential, however. He has had a tremendous responsibility placed on his shoulders. I only hope that he will be up to the task."

"I don't know, Sousuke. He's sincere, but he needs more of a killer instinct. He acts when he should wait and waits when he should act."

"Needs strategy!" Yume added. "Mind...not...ready for fight."

"You and I think alike, my mother."

"Ichigo...not know...what to do before," Yume told him, her concern evident. "Froze. Not try...stop Heitarou."

Aizen was none too happy about this. "Then that is where we need to focus his attention. If...Heitarou...hit Yuiko-kun and almost hit you, Kurosaki Ichigo's failure to act is a serious problem."

Yamada looked squarely at Aizen. "I hadn't pegged you for the type to worry about someone else."

"The irony of that statement should not escape you, Yamada," Aizen retorted. "I hate the idea that we must unquestioningly follow...that thing. That does not mean that I want Yhwach to destroy Soul Society."

"I see. So what do you actually want to do with that kid?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is...my most successful experiment. I believe he is the best hope Soul Society has to defeat Yhwach. That boy is...a hybrid of many races."

"Sousuke...it must gall you to know that you're no different from me."

"It does gall me indeed, Yamada. What would gall me more, however, is failing to act even when I am able to do so."

"Ever the pragmatist, Sousuke..."

Finally, Yume spoke up. "My Sousuke...Aunt Mitsuko said...you hate Shinigami. True?"

"My mother... That is not entirely true. I cannot, however, blindly obey the Central 46. Nor will I simply believe...that thing...as something I must accept without question."

"My Sousuke...not want...destroy Seireitei?"

"No, my mother. My greatest wish is to end Soul Society's dependence on that thing. Furthermore, I want to abolish the Central 46 and establish a new system of government. For too long, that group of self-righteous, corrupt imbeciles has merely looked down with disdain on Seireitei and on those they represent."

"Not...bad ideals, my Sousuke. Not understand...experiment on people. Why?"

"My mother... I have always sought to understand who and what I am. Even now, there is much I do not understand about my power. It has caused me to be ostracized, abused, and avoided."

Yamada shook his head. "Sousuke, you were always very well liked when you were a lieutenant. Was it about those fogs?"

"That was the reason...Heitarou and his mother were abusive. Had it not been for the abuse, I would never have chosen Rukongai #10 for test subjects. It is fortunate, though, that I was able to evacuate Mrs. Etsuo before you got there."

"My Sousuke...inherited fogs...my ancestors. I...am sorry," Yume groaned.

"My mother...never blame yourself."

"Yume, my love, listen to Sousuke," Yamada said with rare gentleness. He turned to Aizen. "So what will you do now?"

"Once I have recovered, I must accompany Kurosaki Ichigo to the Royal Realm. The Quincy have set up their headquarters there."

"And then what?"

"I...will seek out...the former Captain Hikifune."

Yamada smirked knowingly. "She always was sweet on you, Sousuke."

"I want to know why she left without even saying, 'good-bye' or telling me."

"You aren't going to try to fight her?"

"It is not my intention to fight her."

"My Sousuke...be careful. Fight Yhwach...come back...to me."

"My mother...that is my hope.'

"Now...play checkers!" she said brightly. "No more...sad talk."

Yamada brought the checkerboard and pieces. "This should be good practice for you, Sousuke."

Suddenly, they heard strange noises at the main door. Yamada's usually free-spirited demeanor became alert and serious. "That shouldn't be Ichigo and Yuiko-kun. Yuiko-kun has a key. Stay here, you two." He grabbed his sword and went to the door.

Aizen, meanwhile, had taken Yume to the west meditation room. "Close this door, and do not open it until I come back and tell you everything is all right. Obstruct the entrance."

"My Sousuke...?"

"Yamada has not come back yet. I suspect that something is amiss. I will be back as soon as I can." He left Yume and went to the front door to find Yamada. His eyes widened with shock as he saw Yamada trying to fight several Quincy.

"Sousuke! Why are you here?" Yamada demanded between sword slashes. "Where's Yume?"

"My mother is safe," Aizen told him, finding an epee. "Explain this situation to me afterward." Surveying the situation, he decided to focus on the opponents away from Yamada. Unaccustomed to an epee, Aizen defeated several opponents before discarding the weapon and fighting barehanded. He was relieved to know that he hadn't lost his touch. Unconscious opponents piled up in front of him, thanks to being tossed or kicked.

"This can't be all," Yamada huffed. His opponents were far less fortunate than Aizen's, for Yamada had killed all his opponents with precise sword strikes. "Where are all these guys coming from?"

"You're not Aizen Sousuke!" bellowed a voice Aizen had become familiar with. "You're...that guy Robert called 'the demon'!"

"The 'demon'?" laughed Yamada. "I guess I'm flattered. Now...how about you tell me what you're doing here."

"What do you want now, Askin Nakk Le Varr?" demanded Aizen. "I have already informed you that I have no interest in joining forces with Yhwach."

"Ah, there you are, Master Aizen," Askin said semi-mockingly. The glint in his eyes didn't escape Aizen or Yamada.

"State your business and be gone," Aizen responded. "Why have you attacked this temple?"

Askin glared around him as he saw the defeated Soldats behind Aizen and Yamada. "I never ordered them to do anything like this. They were simply supposed to be an escort for me."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"How did you find this place?" asked Yamada curiously. "Even I had no idea it was here until Yuiko-kun brought me here."

"You really don't know, do you?" Askin said, shaking his head in disbelief. "We saw Kurosaki Ichigo heading toward town." He glanced toward Aizen. "You were with him last time. I figured I'd find you if we just went where we saw him coming from."

"What do you want, Quincy?" Aizen insisted

He was surprised as Askin looked him squarely in the eye.

"Yhwach-sama's gone crazy on us. He took the Soul King into himself. Right now he's just got one eye, and he's establishing his own rule here in Soul Society."

"Why are you telling us this?" Yamada rasped. "Are you trying to provoke Sousuke?"

"No, demon lord," Askin said gravely. "Many of us are unhappy that Yhwach-sama chose Ishida Uryuu to be his successor. Worse yet, he intends to destroy everything. He's already used Auswahlen on many of my comrades."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Aizen wondered.

"Stop Yhwach-sama,' Askin told him in a near whisper. "Once he get what he wants, we'll be useless to him."


	29. What Does Askin Want?

Yamada raised an eyebrow. "That's easier said than done. There's not a whole lot I can do, but Sousuke probably has something up his sleeve already."

A mysterious smile crossed Aizen's face. "One cannot simply overpower him. It is easy enough, however, to outsmart him. Outsmarting Jugram Haschwalth, however, could prove more difficult."

Yamada's curiosity was piqued. "Does that mean you already have a plan to outsmart Yhwach?"

"Possibly. Let us just say that...he is not completely aware of the extent of my ability."

"Ooh, scary," Yamada said with a chuckle. Turning to Askin, he dropped the playful facade. "Were you followed here?"

"No one else has been around but me and my men. Their loyalty is to me, not to Yhwach-sama."

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence, Quincy." With that, Yamada pushed past Askin and surveyed the area outside the door. Satisfied that there were no other Quincy around, he closed the door.

"I told you, demon lord. Now are you going to help or not? Our interests...intersect, after all."

"You're going to give me a complex if you keep calling me that," Yamada said blithely. "More importantly, it's not really my help you want, is it?" He turned to Aizen, who had been observing quietly. "Sousuke? What do you think?"

Aizen sighed quietly. "One question for you, Askin Nakk Le Varr. What is your ability?"

"Well...I'm not supposed to tell YOU. But I guess I can say I'm Sternritter D."

"And D stands for...?"

"Let's just say that I'm more like the demon lord here than like you."

"Do you always speak in riddles, Quincy? Answer my question directly."

"Oh, all right. I did come to you, after all. D stands for 'Death Dealing.'"

"Go on." Aizen was beginning to lose patience.

"Now why would I want to tell you all my secrets?"

"Remember one thing, Askin Nakk Le Varr. You solicited this conversation, not I. If you do not intend to answer my questions, then you will leave this instant. If you do so, however, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'd start talking if I were you, Quincy," Yamada added. His blue-gray eyes hardened. "Otherwise, my sword may find its way to your throat." Before Askin could respond, Yamada pointed at him and murmured, "Way of Binding #61: Six-Rod Light Prison."

"What's this for?" Askin snapped.

With an almost feline expression, Yamada replied, "I don't trust you. That's all. Now, you were about to tell us what 'death dealing' means...?"

"Uh, no, I wasn't."

"You sure you want to smart off to me like that?" Yamada pointed at him again and gave him a menacing glare.

"I have to keep SOMETHING up my sleeve, don't I?"

Yamada tightened the kido spell. "You don't understand your position. You came here. You don't GET to hold any of the cards."

"You ARE a demon."

"You'd better believe it. Now talk."

"Wait a moment, Yamada," Aizen said thoughtfully. He narrowed his eyes and cast a scheming glance at Askin. "You told us that Yhwach used Auswahlen on most of your comrades."

"Yeah. What about it?" Strangely, he was relieved to not be dealing with Yamada.

"I know that Yhwach uses that spell on those Quincy that he finds expendable."

Askin sighed. "I'm pretty sure I know where you're going with this, Master Aizen."

"He clearly did not find you expendable. I want to know why."

Yamada looked smugly at Askin. "It's a reasonable question, Quincy. I'd answer if I were you."

Askin glared at the two nemeses, who were working surprisingly well together. "You won't leave this alone, will you?"

"Nope," Yamada told him. "And here you went and got me interested in this 'death dealing' business. So disappointing."

"If you expect my assistance, Askin Nakk Le Varr, do you not think it would be prudent to cooperate with me?" Aizen added. "After all, I would prefer that you NOT use this 'death dealing' on me."

Askin sighed wearily and nodded toward his subordinates. "Those guys are out cold, right?"

"Or dead," Yamada said eerily. His eyes glittered as he motioned toward the corpses he had defeated. "Way of Destruction #54: Abolishing Flame." In seconds, the corpses were obliterated, not leaving even a fragment of ash or clothing.

"Yamada, what are you doing?" Aizen demanded. "Are you trying to destroy the dojo?"

"Relax, Sousuke. I only used it on the dead ones. As you can see, the wall's not even charred." He chuckled blithely. "You think I'd do that if I thought I'd ruin things?"

"Actually, I would not put it past you."

Askin cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me, you two. It's all right if I talk now, right?"

"Yes, that would be advisable," Aizen replied.

Askin looked around him nervously. "Well, Master Aizen, since you already know about Auswahlen, I'll get right to the point."

"It's about time," Yamada muttered.

Askin continued. "You noticed it yourself. I told you Yhwach-sama is trying to establish his own kingdom here in Soul Society."

"Yes. Go on."

"He took several of us with him to the Royal Realm."

Aizen tried to conceal his growing concern, but he simply said, "Then what happened?"

"Anyhow, I'm the newest member of what he calls his 'elite guard.' It surprised me, too."

"That explains why he did not consider you expendable. What happened in the Royal Realm?"

"He sent us to fight the Royal Guard. Lille Barro, Sternritter X, shot down the tree of life."

Aizen's eyes widened. He hoped Hikifune was all right.

"We didn't have any trouble with Senjumaru. Kirinji and Hikifune teamed up against us, but we defeated them too."

"Continue, please."

"Then the sword guy, Nimaiya, told us all to come at him at once. But his sword was too much for the other Elite Guard members. I was the only one who survived, and that's only 'cause I dodged part of his attack."

"So then..."

"That's when Yhwach used Auswahlen. Most of the guys on the ground got caught up in it. I don't know if anyone escaped."

"I see. So Yhwach and the other 'non-expendable' Quincy benefited from this, I presume."

"Of course. That's why he uses Auswahlen. The other Elite Guards were brought back to life, and I wasn't near death anymore."

"And what of the Royal Guard?" He desperately hoped Hikifune was still alive and well.

"I don't know. Once they were all down for the count, we just went on to where the Soul King was."

"So explain this 'death dealing.' I imagine that you attempted to use it on the Royal Guard."

Askin waxed philosophical. "Those with power wish they didn't have it. Those without power wish they did have it."

Yamada pointed at Askin again. "Enough with the psychology lessons. Or do you like my kido that much?"

"All right, all right! Stop pointing at me already." He turned his face toward Aizen and looked him in the eye. "Master Aizen, I tried it only once. That was on Nimaiya."

"That does not explain exactly what 'death dealing' is. Perhaps Yamada needs to be a bit more...persuasive."

"Uh...no, thanks. Anyhow, where was I? Oh, yeah... I can turn any fluid into a deadly substance and decide how much of it is necessary to kill my opponent. So if I decided to make water a deadly substance, I'd simply have to expose my opponent to water. Naturally, I'd make the 'death dealing' level low, like a drop or something. But once my opponent is exposed to the fluid I chose, it's only a matter of time before he dies."

Yamada's eyes glinted. "Fascinating... And you used this on Nimaiya?"

"I tried. But he teamed up with Kirinji to heal himself after I used 'death dealing' on him. Otherwise he'd be dead."

"And you know what'll happen if you try to use it on anyone here, right?" Yamada asked, cracking his knuckles and staring Askin straight in the eye.

"I wish you'd quit that staring stuff, demon lord."

Aizen cleared his throat. "Yamada...if he tries anything, you are welcome to perform experiments on him to your heart's delight."

"Oh, believe me, Sousuke, I had already intended to."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Askin muttered to himself.

Yamada, ever alert, stood up and walked to the door. "I think they're back, Sousuke. I'd like to...brief...them." He stepped outside.

"All right. Askin Nakk Le Varr, do you not realize that you have endangered both yourself and your men by coming here? Furthermore, if you were followed here, you have endangered everyone here. You benefited from the Auswahlen. Presently, you are in Yhwach's good graces. What would possess you to risk that to come here and solicit my assistance?"

"The demon lord isn't around, is he? That guy's creepy."

"Yamada is directly outside the door."

"Seeing Yhwach-sama taking in all those little Mimihagi bug-looking things from the Soul King creeped me out. He had about seven of them on his head. He looked like a monster."

"Ah, yes. I destroyed my share of those creatures with a Kurohitsugi."

"Wasn't that overkill?"

"I was bound to a chair at the time."

"I'm not sure who's more terrifying, you or the demon lord."

"If you are here soliciting my assistance, then would you not say that Yhwach terrifies you more than Yamada or I?"

"He wants to destroy everything and rebuild his kingdom anew. I was there when the bottom fell out in the room of the Soul King. But Haschwalth...that guy's so stoic. 'His Majesty' this, 'His Majesty' that. He never even blinked when Yhwach-sama ended up with just one of those Mimihagi eye things. His own eyes disappeared. And all Haschwalth did was bow down and show even more loyalty, if that's possible."

"So tell me about Haschwalth. I know that he is quite the sycophant. What is the exact nature of his relationship to Yhwach?"

Askin wrinkled his nose and tried to think. "Haschwalth might not look it, but he's a lot older than me. I'm 25. He's about as old as the demon lord. I guess I'd say Haschwalth's the moon and Yhwach-sama's the sun. Haschwalth's the grandmaster of the Sternritter, you know. He's 'B.' But even I don't know what 'B' stands for. I thought it was 'Balance Bringer,' but no one really talks about it, including him."

"So how is Haschwalth the moon if Yhwach is the sun?"

Askin took a deep breath and looked pensively at Aizen. "You know that Yhwach-sama was asleep for a long time, right?"

"Yes. That is, I believe, one reason he did not attack Hueco Mundo while I was there."

"Anyhow, during that time, Haschwalth had all of Yhwach-sama's power. He was ruling the Vandenreich while Yhwach-sama slept."

"This is interesting indeed. I do not understand, however, what his influence on Yhwach is at present, when both are awake."

"I don't know either. I told you, I'm one of the youngest Sternritter. He and Bazz-B do have some kind of history, but I'm not sticking my nose in that business."

"I see. You have been...most helpful."

"So can you release me from this technique? I answered your questions."

"Wait a while longer. Stay where you are." He went to the door and opened it slightly. A startled Yamada jumped back.

"Sousuke! Don't pull the door back when I'm trying to listen in!"

"You are impossible, Yamada. Where are the others?"

Yamada cupped his hands around his mouth. "Come over here, you two." In a few seconds, Yuiko and Ichigo were at the doorstep, studying Aizen curiously.

"Is it all right for us to go in now?" Yuiko wondered. "We brought Aunt Sachiko, but she's sitting over there in the garden. I'll take her to the side entrance."

"Sounds good," Yamada agreed. "Just be sure to let Yume out of the west meditation room. We put her there to keep her safe. Ichigo, you're coming with us." He turned to Aizen. "I've brought him up to speed."

A surprised Ichigo followed the two former Shinigami officers inside. He was none too happy to see Askin, though. "You! I'd punch you in the jaw if Yamada hadn't explained things to me."

Askin sighed. "Now I have to put up with you? The demon lord was bad enough."

"Oh, Ichigo, you can still punch him in the mouth if he tries anything," Yamada told him with mock solemnity.

"So we're helping you?" Ichigo wondered.

"You'd have to ask these two," Askin told him, giving Aizen and Yamada a sidelong glance.

"Come over here and sit down," Aizen told Yamada and Ichigo. "Askin Nakk Le Varr is going to tell you what he told me about Jugram Haschwalth." He peered intently at the Quincy. "Leave nothing out."

Askin took a breath and repeated the information he had given Aizen.

"I'm curious," Ichigo began. "Where does Ishida fit in?"

"I don't know. Yhwach-sama knew that appointing that boy his successor would make a lot of people angry. I can't understand why he did it."

"Ishida... Is he just a tool for Yhwach?"

"I told you, I don't know. I'm not much older than he is. He's so serious, but he's also really sad. He hasn't cracked a smile since Yhwach-sama introduced him to all of us."

Ichigo pounded the floor with a fist. "What the hell was Ishida thinking? Why is he at Yhwach's side?"

"You're friends with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you already know the answer to that?"

"I...don't even know."

"Then maybe you two weren't such great friends after all. At least I don't pretend I'm someone's friend, and then not even try to understand him."

"I don't need a lecture from you."

"I hate to agree with him, Ichigo, but he's right," Yamada said, dropping all pretense of mischief. "You figure out what type of person Ishida is, and you'll figure out what he's trying to do."

"I must be pretty pathetic if I'm having to get advice from you two," Ichigo sighed.

"That aside," Aizen interjected smoothly, "I think it would be useful to know about the other members of Yhwach's elite guard."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired of this after-school special stuff," Askin answered. "I'm the newest member, so I don't know how much I can tell you."

"Then tell me their abilities. How many other members are there? Tell me everything you do know."

"And we mean everything," Yamada added threateningly.

"Oh, come on, demon lord. Quit with the intimidation tactics already. I'll tell you what I've seen for myself." With that, he told Aizen the names and abilities of everyone in the Elite Four, including personality types and weapons used.

"That information should be useful in planning a strategy," Aizen thought aloud. "I am not sure, however, how you expect me to fight Yhwach, the Elite Guard, Ishida Uryuu, and Jugram Haschwalth all at once. Or am I supposed to run a gauntlet?"

"What, isn't he coming with you?" He nodded in Ichigo's direction.

"His role in this fight has not yet been determined," Aizen answered vaguely. He gave Ichigo a warning glance.

"I want to at least see Ishida," Ichigo told him. "He doesn't belong with Yhwach."

"We all are in agreement, then, that Yhwach must be stopped," Aizen concluded.

"Yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious," Yamada replied. He turned to Askin. "It's time for you and your guys to leave. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come back. You don't want anyone to get suspicious. Sousuke, an illusion, if you would."

"Close your eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said softly.

Then, much to Askin's relief, Yamada released him from the Six-Rod Light Prison. "Right this way, guys," he announced, leading a confused Askin and the Soldats out of the temple.

After several minutes, Aizen let Ichigo open his eyes. "We woke the subordinates up, but we made them think they were in the forest. They do not remember anything that happened here."

"I guess we should get to Yuiko-kun and her aunt now," Yamada remarked. "And I'm sure Yume's not happy about being locked in the meditation room for so long."


	30. Planning Begins

"Ichigo, go on ahead to wherever Mrs. Yasuda is. Tell her we'll be right there," Yamada continued. Ichigo nodded and did as he was asked. Aizen led Yamada to the west meditation room, where he had asked Yume to stay. Yamada tried to unlock the door with his key, but to no avail.

This confused Aizen. "I do not recall there being a lock on this door. I asked my mother to barricade the door until I came to tell her all was well." He stepped forward and tapped at the door. "My mother? Yamada and I are here. It is safe to open the door."

But she didn't respond. With growing concern, Aizen knocked louder. "My mother? Are you there?" Still no response.

"Enough of this," hissed Yamada. With surprising dexterity, he gave the door a powerful roundabout kick. Pushing the door open, he called, "Yume? You OK? It's me." Soon he stuck his head out of the doorway, a smile creeping across his face. "Come on in, Sousuke."

"She must be all right if you are smiling," Aizen remarked. It didn't take long for him to see why Yamada was smiling. He felt himself sigh with relief as he looked over to the corner. Much to his relief, his mother had fallen asleep. She had found a runner from one of the tables and covered herself with it. Her lovely face looked serene as she slept, unaware of what was going on.

Aizen and Yamada nodded to each other and started to leave the room. From the corner they heard a soft murmur. "My Sousuke?" Yume was looking at Aizen as she tried to sit up.

"My mother? Did we wake you?" Aizen asked worriedly.

"My Sousuke...Sei-kun...everything...fine now?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, mother. Everything is all right now."

Yamada chimed in. "We didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping so well over there."

Yume nodded, seeming to accept this. She looked Aizen in the eye and said with determination, "My Sousuke...not lock me up. Not like it."

"I apologize, my mother. Your safety was my primary concern."

"My Sousuke...know that. Heitarou...got mad...lock me up...alone...hours."

"You need never worry about Heitarou again. What would you prefer I do if I believe you are in danger?"

"Not lock me up. Scares me."

Yamada stroked Yume's hair. "Then will you promise me that you'll find somewhere to hide if we tell you it's dangerous?"

"Do that. Not lock me up."

Yamada nodded. "We won't ever lock you up again. Did you want to show Sousuke what you learned?"

"My Sousuke!" She could hardly contain her excitement. "Know...barrier...technique. Sei-kun...show me."

"That will be most useful. You can use that for protection, my mother."

Yamada patted his wife approvingly on the shoulder. "She was a quick study. It took her only a few lessons. She's not master-level like me, but she's no beginner."

"I...try hard, Sei-kun."

"You ready to show Sousuke?" Yamada smiled proudly at Yume. "Remember what I showed you."

Yume nodded and closed her eyes. She put her hands in front of her and concentrated. In a few seconds, she murmured, "Level 1...defense up." A green energy shield, about Aizen's height, appeared in front of her.

"I am duly impressed, mother," Aizen told her, smiling lovingly at her.

"Not done...my Sousuke." She released the first barrier and began her concentration ritual again. This time, she made a semicircle with her arms until her hands were together. Softly, she chanted, "benevolent power of light, heal us all." Suddenly, the pain in Aizen's body started to disappear as rays of sunlight beamed on him.

Yamada's eyes opened wide. "Yume, my dear! Where did you learn this?"

"Read books."

"But Yume! This isn't even a Shinigami technique. This is a priest technique. Don't tell me..."

"Read books...in there." She pointed to the meditation room she had just been in.

"My mother! You learned that technique in the short time you were in that room?" Aizen and Yamada stared at each other and then at her, unable to contain their amazement.

"I guess you're more of a genius than I thought, Yume," Yamada marveled.

"Want...to help...my Sousuke," she said simply. "Know barrier...to level...five."

"Guess we don't need to worry about you, huh?"

"Not...helpless. Not...useless."

"My mother!" Aizen exclaimed sadly. "We certainly do not find you useless or helpless. You are someone Yamada and I would both give our lives to protect."

"Yume...my love," Yamada frowned. "Heitarou didn't know a good thing when he had it. I don't want anything to happen to you. Sousuke doesn't, either. That's why we worry about you."

Yume nodded. "I...help. You...let me."

Aizen took his mother's hands into his own. "My mother...there will be plenty for you to do. Once we all finish training Kurosaki Ichigo, I will be counting on you to help protect Aunt Mitsuko."

"You may even end up helping me heal wounded Shinigami, dear," Yamada added. "If Unohana-taichou is dead, then Seireitei may need us both."

"We talk...to Yuiko...and aunt...now?" Yume reminded her husband.

"We've kept them waiting long enough," Yamada sighed. "You ready, Sousuke?"

Aizen nodded wordlessly and headed toward the room where his teacher's body lay. He checked himself as he walked past the locker room, where Heitarou's body lay. For once, he didn't think his suave manner would help him.

Yamada stopped him with a sharp but quiet, "Sousuke." Aizen turned to see his nemesis studying him carefully. "I don't think I should be in there when you're talking to Mrs. Yasuda. She...doesn't like me very much."

"I...go with...my Sousuke?" Yume wondered. "Want to...thank Mrs. Yasuda...for tea."

Aizen and Yamada both nodded. "My mother... You...are naturally gifted at improving the mood of those around you. I think you understand her situation. So please, do come with me." He took her hand and glanced at Yamada. "What will you do in the meantime?"

The mysterious glint had returned to Yamada's blue-gray eyes. "Heitarou's body is still in the locker room. Now seems like a good time to...examine him." He turned and went off, humming to himself.

"We should hurry, my mother," Aizen said simply. They reached the meditation room, where Yuiko and Mrs. Yasuda were sitting. Ichigo, meanwhile, was pacing around the room.

Yuiko stood to welcome Yume and Aizen to the room. She guided Yume to the seat next to Mrs. Yasuda, who had been crying. "Thanks for coming, Yume-san and Master Aizen."

Aizen nodded but said nothing. He glanced over to where Master Yasuda's body lay still and lifeless. Even now, he wasn't sure whether he was more hurt or confused by his teacher's betrayal. Although he hadn't said anything back then, Gin's attempt to kill him had been heart-wrenching for him. At the time, though, he knew he wasn't himself. He would try to never become that obsessed with anything again. Aizen wouldn't have tried to kill the old priest. He just wanted to understand why this had happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's soft, worried voice. "My Sousuke...being sad...is OK." She turned to Mrs. Yasuda and clasped the other woman's hand. "I...am sorry."

"Thank you, Yume," Mrs. Yasuda choked. "I wish I understood."

As Yuiko handed her aunt a tissue, Yume squeezed Mrs. Yasuda's hand. Gently, knowingly, she said, "Not understand...is OK. Husband...loved you. Right?"

"I believe he did," Mrs. Yasuda answered thoughtfully. "We were married for nearly 40 years. But this temple took a lot of his time, so I didn't always see much of him."

"You...loved...husband. Right?"

"Yes, dear. We loved each other, even if we didn't always understand each other."

"Remember...that."

"Thank you, Yume," Mrs. Yasuda said simply. She turned to Aizen, who had been watching his mother with admiration. "Sousuke, this is hard for you, too, isn't it?"

"Yes. This whole situation confuses me. I had tremendous respect for the discipline he showed as a priest and a martial artist."

"My Sousuke...remember...good times," his mother implored.

"I will try," Aizen said in a near whisper.

Yuiko squeezed her aunt's shoulder. "Aunt Sachiko, what should we do with the body?" Should we give him a burial?"

"I think that would be best, dear. Even with his mistakes, he deserves to be remembered for the good he did."

Aizen and Yume nodded. "I think you are right, Mrs. Yasuda," Aizen said softly. "That would be preferable to allowing Yamada to examine him." He turned to Yuiko. "You should spend the rest of the day with your aunt to make plans...and to grieve."

"Master Aizen..."

Mrs. Yasuda shook her head. "May I just ask you one question, Sousuke?"

"Of course. Ask anything you wish to know."

"Was Kouji...acting strangely at all?"

Aizen and Yuiko pondered this together. "Yuiko-kun may have better insight than I, but he seemed determined more than anything else. It seems that he had been planning this since I arrived."

Yuiko agreed. "Master Aizen was unconscious most of the time. But Uncle Kouji seemed like two different personalities. One liked Master Aizen; the other hated him."

Ichigo finally spoke up. "He asked me a lot of questions about Aizen. Maybe..."

Aizen studied him sadly. "You had no reason to know his intentions."

Ichigo continued. "He was acting kind of crazy the whole time Heitarou was here. Yuiko-san said he wasn't himself. I thought the same thing."

Mrs. Yasuda lowered her head and closed her eyes. Although she tried her best, she couldn't control the tears that streamed down. She reached for Yume, who was still sitting next to her.

"Mrs. Yasuda...OK to be sad. OK to grieve. Not try...keep it in. Yuiko...cares. My Sousuke...cares." She hugged Mrs. Yasuda tightly. "I...care...too. OK...to cry."

"Thank you, dear Yume." She turned to Ichigo and Yuiko, who had come closer. "Thank you both...for not harming him. And thank you for telling me what happened."

"Mrs. Yasuda...need time...alone?" Yume asked gently.

"No, that's fine. I'd rather have you in here," Mrs. Yasuda said between sniffles.

Awkwardly, Ichigo searched the room for a box of tissues. He handed it to Mrs. Yasuda, not sure what to say to her.

She took the tissues from him and nodded to everyone. "I guess Yuiko and I can head back to the Blue Indigo. I'll close early. Yuiko, let's eat a nice lunch and then decide where to go from there."

"Let's do that, Aunt Sachiko," Yuiko agreed. She helped her aunt to her feet. "I'll be back tomorrow, Master Aizen," she said.

Aizen sat next to Yume, whose head was down. She wasn't crying, but she was deep in thought. "Mrs. Yasuda...thank you...for white tea. My Sousuke...likes it."

"I know, dear. That's why I sent it."

Aizen gave Ichigo a meaningful glance. "Kurosaki Ichigo, perhaps you would like to accompany Yuiko-kun and Mrs. Yasuda to the tea house?"

"I guess so," Ichigo said, not catching the hint right away. "Should I go to Mitsuko-san's too?"

"That is your choice. If you do go, please request some money. My mother and Yamada need some fresh clothing and some toiletries for a bath."

"OK then. But what size do they wear?"

"You need only to bring the money here. One of us can go to town to purchase what is needed."

"Let's get going," interrupted Yuiko. "Aunt Sachiko needs to get home." With that, she left with Mrs. Yasuda and Ichigo.

"Now then," Aizen said. "We should see what Yamada has discovered in his examination."

"Sei-kun...busy. Heitarou...empty head," Yume sniffed.

Aizen tried to suppress a laugh. "You are right, dear mother. Heitarou did not seem particularly intelligent."

"Heitarou...stupid. Puppet for...mean woman."

They finally got to the locker room after a few moments. "Yo, Sousuke!" Yamada called excitedly. "I'm almost done here."

"I gather from your excitement that you have discovered something interesting," Aizen responded as he and Yume edged closer to Yamada.

"Oh yeah! This is my element," Yamada enthused. He turned to Yume. "You were right, my love. Heitarou's brain wasn't normal."

Yume sniffed. "Of course...Heitarou...not normal."

Unlike Aizen, Yamada didn't try to stifle his loud belly laugh. "Nope, he definitely wasn't normal. But I found some weird spots when I tried a kido scan."

"I fully expected you to dissect the body, Yamada," Aizen said, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you joking, Sousuke? I wouldn't want to ruin this perfectly nice locker room dissecting HIM." His eyes glinted. "I thought I saw an abandoned field when we came to Rukongai #15. That would be ideal..."

"What is going through your mind this time, Yamada Seinousuke?"

"Ooh, you used my full name. I guess I'm in trouble now. I want to examine Heitarou more thoroughly. Those spots...interest me."

"The last time something 'interested' you to this extent, you nearly laid waste to Rukongai #10."

"You didn't seem to mind at the time," Yamada responded innocently. "I waited until you got the bookstore owner out of there. And I had already warned my cousin, so she got out of there with Yume."

"You are impossible, Yamada."

"But did you ever have any trouble from those people again?"

"I suppose I should be glad to be rid of the old man at the tea shop... Those people would have been ideal test subjects for my Hollow experiments."

"I knew it! I knew that was you. You're a sly one, framing Urahara Kisuke like that." Yamada laughed almost approvingly.

"That is all in the past. Kurosaki Ichigo is my most successful experiment, as I told you. It was fortunate that Kurosaki Masaki just happened to be in the vicinity when Shiba Isshin was investigating the Hollow I had developed. Kaname insisted that I call it 'White' for some reason."

"You said that boy is a hybrid of all the races. Wasn't that cruel of you to mess with his family like that?"

"You have no room to talk about what is cruel, Yamada."

"Testy, are we?"

"Sei-kun...my Sousuke...?" Yume started hesitantly. "You two...do bad things."

"But never to you, my love," Yamada assured her. "We actually give a flip about you."

"My Sousuke...not manipulate...Ichigo...any more."

Aizen lowered his head, unable to meet his mother's gaze. "My mother, there is still much that only he can do. Even I, with my power, will probably be unable to defeat Yhwach alone. Kurosaki Ichigo may be more powerful than even I. He merely needs to learn how to control that power."

"Ichigo...good boy. Try hard."

"You are right, of course. That boy continues to surprise me. Unfortunately, there are certain things he and I will never come to an understanding about."

"My Sousuke... Ichigo...try hard...understand you."

"He should get a medal or something for being so naive. If I were him, I'd never have agreed to let you train me, Sousuke," Yamada admitted sardonically.

"And yet it is that inherent belief in the goodness of others that may help him. I simply do not believe that most people are unselfish."

"Of course not. We're all incognito, all wearing a mask"

Yume cleared her throat. "Sei-kun...think...everyone...pretends?"

"Not YOU, of course," Yamada said thoughtfully. "You...have a surprisingly pure heart, my love."

"Sei-kun...pretend...with me?"

"Never! Would you believe me if I told you why I decided I loved you?"

"Not sure." She gave him a look of sad uncertainty.

"Oh, my Yume..." He sighed. "I behave myself when I'm around you. You make me want to behave."

"You...not pretending?"

"No. I am not pretending, my dear."

"Good. Sei-kun...not pretend...with me." She turned to Aizen, who had never seen her look so depressed.

"My Sousuke...pretend with me?"

"No, my mother. I have never pretended with you. Nor will I ever pretend with you."

"Good. My Sousuke...be honest...always...to me. Not pretend."

"You do not hate me for all the things I have done?"

Yume gave her son a look of shock and hurt. "My Sousuke...not understand...why you ask...that to me."

"My mother...you would never have done those things, regardless of how badly you were hurt."

"I...your mother. Not able...hate...my Sousuke." Squeezing Aizen's hand, she turned and gazed sadly at Heitarou's corpse. "Hate...him. Glad...gone."

"Speaking of him," Yamada put in, "I still want to examine him. I think those spots actually did affect his brain."

"Take him to the abandoned field you mentioned," Aizen told him. "Just be sure to tell me what you discover. It may be of use."

"Of course, Sousuke." He looked out the window. "It's about noon now. Has anyone thought about what we're going to do about eating something?"

"There may be some leftovers in the kitchenette in the priest's living quarters," Aizen thought out loud. "Or we could go to town and eat at the Blue Indigo."

Yume shook her head. "Not...disturb...Mrs. Yasuda...now. Hard day...for her."

"That is true, mother. Perhaps Aunt Mitsuko would make some rice balls for us."

Her eyes lit up. "Vegetable rice balls! My favorite!"

"I guess I should clean up here," Yamada interrupted. "Then we can wait for Ichigo in front. I'd rather not have him wondering where we are."

Aizen nodded before turning to Yume. "My mother, were you able to see the garden?"

"Garden...here?"

"Yes, there is a garden with flowers and butterflies here."

"Not see it. You take me?"

"I would be delighted." With that, he took his mother's hand and led her to the garden, leaving Yamada to clean up in the locker room.

Before long, they found a bench in the middle of the garden. Aizen gently helped Yume sit down. After the stresses of the past several days, Aizen was relieved to see his mother's unbridled delight at seeing all the flowers and butterflies. Secretly, he envied her. In spite of how much she had been through with Heitarou and his mother, she hadn't lost her warm, kind disposition.

Yume held her hand out and smiled excitedly as a butterfly landed on her hand and began walking up her forearm. "My Sousuke! Look! So colorful!"

"I only wish you had your sketchbook, dear mother. You would have a great deal of inspiration for your drawings."

"Garden...so peaceful. Glad...to see...beautiful flowers."

Just then they were interrupted by Ichigo. "Aizen! What do I do with this?"

"Bring it over here and show it to me first."

Ichigo did as he was asked and handed the bag to Aizen. "Mitsuko-san sent some rice balls. Your money's there, too."

"Rice balls!" Yume exclaimed. "We eat them."

"Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. You should probably go inside and inform Yamada."

Ichigo went in and headed toward the locker room. On the way, he passed the showers. Was that humming he heard? He stuck his head in the doorway. The shower room was empty except for Yamada, who was wrapping a towel around his waist. As he dried off, he was singing a love song in a light, sweet tenor. Despite his slender frame, his arms and shoulders were surprisingly muscular. He turned around to see Ichigo's shocked expression.

"Surprised, huh?" Yamada smirked. "Most people are."

"Uh, yeah. You don't look like 'just a healer' to me."

This time, Yamada burst out laughing. "I was the lieutenant of Squad 11 before I went with Unohana-taichou to Squad 4. Most of Squad 4 isn't used to fighting, so they don't train the same way I do." He turned his well-toned back to Ichigo and finished drying off. "You know you're going to make me uncomfortable if you keep staring."

Ichigo averted his eyes. "Anyway, Aizen said you should come out to the garden when you finish. Mitsuko-san sent rice balls."

"Good. I'm hungry. I'll be there in just a few."

Ichigo left him to finish drying off. Even though he still found Yamada confusing, he realized that the man wasn't all talk. He wondered how Aizen would fare against him in a fight. That thought stayed with him as he went back out to the garden, where Aizen and Yume were quietly but enthusiastically observing the flowers.

Yamada came out a few minutes later. The butterflies that had naturally gravitated toward Yume now left as Yamada approached and stood behind her. "Even the butterflies know to avoid you, Yamada," Aizen mused.

"Sei-kun! We eat out here! Rice balls!" Yume insisted.

"I guess we're eating out here," he laughed as he sat on the ground near Yume. "After we eat, we need to figure out what to do about Ichigo's training."

Ichigo looked Yamada in the eye. "Is there any reason YOU can't help train me?"

"Well, you know I'm a healer, not a fighter," Yamada told him mysteriously.

Aizen cleared his throat and said firmly, "You had no difficulty using kido and sword techniques when Askin Nakk Le Varr was here."

Ichigo added, "You told me yourself, you train like a fighter, not a healer. You have the instincts and the physique of a fighter."

"Aw, shucks! You caught me," Yamada chuckled. The glint in his blue-gray eyes had returned. 'I have to finish treating Sousuke first. We can train while he's resting."

"Yamada Seinousuke," Aizen said sharply. "I do not like that gleam in your eye. What do you intend to do with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"No worries, Sousuke," Yamada replied blithely. "Ichigo can spar with me while you're asleep. He'll learn as he goes, so to speak." He turned to Ichigo and hardened his gaze. "I'm not as nice as Sousuke. I play for keeps. You flinch, you die. You up for this?"

Ichigo had already been through this type of training with Urahara. Somehow, though, Yamada seemed more dangerous. He looked questioningly to Yume and Aizen.

"Play checkers first," Yume said. "Still need strategy."

Aizen nodded. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I cannot tell you what to do here. Know, however, that Yamada is not to be underestimated. Remember everything you have learned thus far. You will need it."

After a few moments of silence, Yamada studied everyone's face. "All right, Ichigo, here's what we'll do." He smiled lovingly at Yume. "You've been itching to play checkers with someone besides me. Why don't you and Ichigo play checkers while I start Sousuke's treatments? Then we'll spar."

"That's fine," Ichigo said nervously. "But will fighting you help me against Yhwach?"

Yamada's eyes met Ichigo's. He had dropped his playful facade, and his voice was low and serious. "There's a reason I'm called 'the demon,' Ichigo. Only two people have ever defeated me in one-on-one combat. One is Unohana-taichou. The other is Sousuke. In the first Quincy invasion, I single-handedly defeated two Sternritter. Now, ask me that again, if you dare."

Aizen nodded. "Yamada is known for his...shady character. But he is best known for his ruthlessness. Underestimate him at your own risk."

"Well said, Sousuke!" Yamada said approvingly. "I'm surprised YOU actually acknowledge me."

"We...go in now?" asked Yume quietly. "Treat...my Sousuke. Play checkers."

"You're looking forward to playing checkers, aren't you, my love?" Yamada asked, kissing Yume on the cheek. "We should all get going, then."


	31. Ichigo vs Yamada

Yamada led Aizen to the locker room to begin treatments. "Lie down on the floor," he instructed. He found the chess set in the west meditation room and handed it to Yume. "It's not checkers, but this might be even better. You two could play right here."

"Ichigo...play chess?" Yume asked. "Sit...on the floor."

"I haven't played chess in a long time," admitted Ichigo.

"Same...with me. Not play chess much. Like checkers better."

"Then I guess we both have to try our best. Are you good at chess?"

"Beat...Sei-kun...almost always. Not play with...my Sousuke."

The two set their sides up and picked colors. Ichigo chose black, since Isshin had always told him to pick black if he had a choice.

"Use strategy," Yume told him. "Not rush. Think."

Ichigo nodded. "Let's have some fun, too."

"Yes. Game should be fun." She moved her queen's knight first.

Ichigo studied the board and then made his move. They continued playing until Yume put his king in checkmate. She smiled gently at him and said, "Try one more time. Took Sei-kun...many tries...before he...beat me."

They were able to start one more game before Yamada came back in. "Hey, who's winning here?" He surveyed the board. "Yume has the advantage here, huh?"

Yume nodded proudly. "I win...first game. But Ichigo...still learning."

"It took me years to beat her, Ichigo. Don't worry about it," Yamada assured him. "Finish that game and then we'll spar. I'm going to get the training room set up." He left as quietly as he had entered.

About 30 minutes later, Yume and Ichigo had finished their game, with Yume once again winning decisively. She gave him a motherly glance and said softly, "Learn...even when you lose. Now...put game away." They put the board and pieces back into the box and stored the game on the shelf. With some apprehension, Ichigo went with Yume to the central training room, where Yamada was waiting.

When Ichigo got there, Yamada was kicking the punching bag. His rhythm was sure, and it was immediately obvious that he was more experienced than Yuiko. Ichigo thought to himself that Yamada was less graceful than Aizen, but his kicks were precise and powerful, with no wasted movements. The boy shuddered as he remembered how effortlessly Yamada had taken out Heitarou simply by breaking the other man's neck. He would have to be careful.

Finally, Yamada turned around to see Ichigo and Yume watching him. "Hey, Ichigo! Start warming up. We'll fight in five minutes." He walked over to Yume and sat down. Stripping down to the waist, he gave her a playful glance. "My love, you up for giving me a neck rub?"

She kissed him on the forehead and started rubbing with increasing intensity. "I remember...you show me."

"Ah, right there," Yamada moaned with relief. "That already feels better." He glanced at Ichigo with interest. "What do you think about him, dear?"

"Not know kido. Can't teach him. Still need strategy. But Ichigo...try hard."

"I see." Yamada's eyes gleamed. "We'll give him a few more minutes before we start sparring. Let's see how he uses that time."

Yume nodded. "Ichigo...need...warm-up. Body...stiff."

They watched as Ichigo did some simple stretches to get the kinks out of his joints and muscles, just as he had seen Aizen do. Yamada nodded knowingly, approving of Ichigo's choice of warm-up activity. Finally, he decided it was time to get started.

"Yo, Ichigo! Warm-up time's over. Now you're going to show me what you've got."

Ichigo wasn't sure how mentally ready he was, but he glanced over at Yume, who gave him a gentle, motherly smile. "Ichigo...try hard. Use strategy. Not rush."

"Good advice, my love," Yamada told her. "Now, a barrier for the room, if you please."

Yume stood up, closed her eyes, and did a complicated set of motions with her arms. Finally, she murmured, "Level 4...reinforce defense." Soon the room looked as if it were painted light green.

"A very nice barrier, dear," Yamada said approvingly. He put his shihakusho and kosode back on and turned to Ichigo. His gaze was determined. "Ichigo, I'll tell you this right now. Take this seriously, because I am. I won't go easy on you."

Intimidated by the change in Yamada's expression, Ichigo took a breath before he answered. "Good. I don't want you to go easy on me, Yamada. Aizen already told me I can't expect any opponent to do that. So what are the rules for this fight?"

"That was good advice," Yamada told him. "We're going to fight barehanded. No weapons except our own bodies. And no kido. Not that you can use it anyway, but still..." His gaze was somewhat disapproving. "The fight's not over until one of us is unable to stand. This whole room is our battlefield. Yume's put up a barrier, so we don't have to worry about the walls."

"OK then. Let's do this then."

"Well said." He turned to Yume. "Yume-love, you should probably move over there close to the door. We don't want you to get hurt." She moved and nodded at both fighters.

With that, Ichigo and Yamada took their stances and tried to analyze each other's position. Ichigo didn't know what hit him as Yamada used shunpo to move right next to him. Soon, Ichigo found himself blocking a flurry of kicks from both sides. Yamada wasn't letting up. Finally, Ichigo decided to use his experience fighting schoolyard bullies in hopes of getting a hit on Yamada. He clenched his right hand, willing it to hit his opponent.

But Yamada was too fast. Before Ichigo could get a hit on him, the former lieutenant had dodged to one side and then leaped back out of Ichigo's reach. He rested his hands on his knees and took several deep breaths.

"Yamada! What's with the shunpo?"

"I never said shunpo wasn't allowed, Ichigo."

Ichigo caught his breath. He had to think of some way to get the upper hand against this opponent. If he couldn't even beat a former lieutenant who was out of practice, how could he beat Yhwach? How could he beat Aizen?

"I hope you're thinking about this fight, Ichigo. You don't have time to space out there," Yamada told him tersely.

Ichigo nodded and took his stance once again. He wished he had paid better attention when Aizen was sparring with his late teacher. Before he could think of anything else, Yamada was on him again, this time barraging him with well-placed attacks with his hands and arms. Ichigo could barely keep up with Yamada's hands, let alone block.

"I told you not to space out!" Yamada hissed, not letting up.

"Think, Ichigo!" Ichigo tried desperately to think of a counter for this attack. Suddenly, it occurred to him that Yamada's rhythm was similar to the one Yuiko had tried to teach him. He tried to do a roundhouse kick on Yamada's left, just as he had seen Aizen do in his sparring match. But once again, Yamada was too fast for him. This time, the former lieutenant grabbed Ichigo's foot and used the momentum to fling the boy to the floor.

This was going nowhere, Ichigo thought to himself. He tried to remember everything he had learned, hoping to find a way to counter Yamada's speed. Yamada was tiring out, too. Maybe, just maybe, Ichigo could overpower him. He'd have to try. If he could just tire Yamada out somehow, he had a chance of winning. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and stood back up.

Yamada was becoming winded, but he kept a safe distance from Ichigo, watching him warily the whole time. If this boy had defeated Aizen, then he couldn't be taken lightly. Still, Yamada wasn't particularly impressed so far. "I can't imagine what Sousuke sees in this kid," he had thought to himself. "He'd better show me something soon." He was slowly tiring out, but so far, Ichigo hadn't been able to keep up. He'd have to use that to his advantage.

Both opponents regained their equilibrium and studied each other's eyes. Ichigo's eyes were determined. Yamada's were watchful. Ichigo raised his arms to block as Yamada rushed him once again. This time, he released a flurry of kicks on Ichigo's right side. Ichigo tried to use Yamada's own trick on him, and reached to grab his opponent's foot. Yamada rebuffed this effort with an effortless series of swats. He had stopped kicking and had gone back to open-handed jabs to the upper body. Ichigo tried to block Yamada with his other arm, but the jabs still stung. He winced as he tried to leap back from the barrage.

Finally, Yamada let up and leapt back to catch his breath. This kid might not have much in the way of finesse, but he had more than his share of stamina. It was time to finish this. The glint came back to his blue-gray eyes as he readied himself for his final barrage.

Ichigo braced himself once more as Yamada unleashed a series of alternating kicks and thrusts. This time, Yamada's movements were a blur. Ichigo could barely even see his opponent's hair flying. What if... He knew it might be questionable, but he reached to pull Yamada's hair. Yamada's eyes hardened as he saw what Ichigo was trying to do. Letting up on the kicks, he planted his feet on the ground and delivered a hard thrust with his right hand. Ichigo actually left his feet and landed on his back.

"I can't take any more of this," Ichigo thought to himself. "I haven't even hit him."

"Ichigo, you'd better stand up, or I'm calling this my victory."

Ichigo stayed on his back, laboring to breathe. Yamada's thrust had hit him squarely in the heart. Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to find out what would happen if Yamada landed another hit like that. He willed himself to get up, but his body wouldn't cooperate.

Yamada studied him carefully and began to walk away. "Good effort, Ichigo."

"No...I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are done," Yamada responded firmly. "This fight is over."

Ichigo groaned, but he knew Yamada was right. Finally, he passed out. He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but he woke up in the west meditation room next to Aizen, who was still resting. Yume was sitting between them, watching for signs of movement.

Ichigo tried to look around the room. "Where's Yamada?"

"Sei-kun...in bath. Said...body...sore. Healed you. Exhausted."

Now Ichigo was confused. Yamada had actually healed him? He tried to sit up.

"No. Not sit up. Sei-kun...said...you rest. Spar more...later."

"I lost pretty bad, didn't I?"

Yume nodded but didn't respond otherwise. "Rest for now. Not talk. Not move." She placed her hands several inches above Ichigo's torso and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she said softly, "Gentle power of air, bring your healing to us." A soft breeze swept over Ichigo, and his pain slowly started to lessen. "That...priest technique," she told him simply. She turned to Aizen and did the same technique on him. "Sei-kun...not know...I know this."

"I never thought he'd be that good," Ichigo admitted.

"Sei-kun...master...martial arts. Better...than...swordsmanship."

"So why did he leave Seireitei if he's so talented?"

"Marry me."

"He left after he married you?"

Yume nodded. "Not want...be away...too long." She blushed. "Sei-kun...said...want...spend lots of time...with me."

"Most people wouldn't leave for that. He must love you a lot."

"Sei-kun...help me. We...friends...love each other."

"He's a strange one, all right. You're lucky he loves you."

"Sei-kun...spend years...heal me."

"That was good of him."

"Sei-kun...pretend...be bad person. Always good...to me."

"That's because he actually cares about you."

Yume nodded. "Told me...wants to see...more from you. Not satisfied."

Ichigo lowered his head. Yamada had totally schooled him in their weaponless fight, even though he hadn't resorted to any tricks. He hoped he'd have an easier time in a sword fight, but he wasn't optimistic. If Yamada was as ruthless as Aizen said, Ichigo wasn't sure he'd survive their next sparring match.

Aizen started to stir. "Where am I?" He glanced over at Ichigo and Yume. "My mother? Kurosaki Ichigo? Did you fight with Yamada?"

"We had a sparring match without weapons. He kicked my butt without even trying. All I could do was defend. I couldn't even hit him."

"Did you learn anything?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah. You were right. You can do a lot of damage without a weapon."

"I hope you also learned that you should take every opponent seriously and look for openings."

"He was so fast—almost as fast as you. And his kicks had a lot of force behind them."

Aizen nodded. "How did you try to counter that?"

"I wanted to just outlast him. I thought I could tire him out or overpower him if I just held out."

"Good thinking, boy. But against an opponent of Yamada's caliber, you must do more than that. You must find a way to negate his speed." He studied Ichigo carefully. "He is short and spry, but he is all muscle. You are taller and bulkier. You must use that difference to your advantage."

"How would that work in a sword fight?"

"You both will probably use epees. Yamada is as unaccustomed to an epee as you are. Use your strength to your advantage. Learn to read his motions and his facial expressions. When he thinks he has an opponent beaten, he gets a gleam in his eye."

"That works against Yamada, but what about someone else?"

"The same logic applies. Use your opponent's habits against him."

"OK. Are you going to be in there when I spar with him again?"

"Yes. I wish to observe your progress." He looked around the room. "Where is Yamada, by the way?"

"My Sousuke...Sei-kun...in bath," Yume told him. "Said...you and Ichigo...rest. Sei-kun...exhausted."

"Then we shall take his advice and let his healing treatments finish working," Aizen said. "The time for us to fight will come soon enough. For now, we will take advantage of this opportunity Yamada has given us."


	32. The Demon's Own Demons

Yamada woke up feeling much better. Next to him, Yume sat smiling at him. She was lovingly stroking his hair and wiping the sweat off his face. "Feel better, Sei-kun?"

"I slept well. Were you up all night?" he asked worriedly.

"No, Sei-kun. Just wake up," she assured him. "Make tea?"

"I'm not a tea person, but I think I could use some today," Yamada sighed softly.

"We go to town?" wondered Yume. "Need change of clothes."

"After we drink tea, yes. We should probably go to Ms. Hoshino's and meet up with Ichigo and Sousuke."

"Good idea. Thank...Aunt Mitsuko...for rice balls."

They threw on some clothes and locked up the temple. The loving couple ambled to Aunt Mitsuko's house, passing the Blue Indigo on the way. Yume wondered aloud how Yuiko and Mrs. Yasuda were doing. Yamada agreed to bring her by for lunch later.

Aunt Mitsuko was surprised to see them, but she let them in. Chiaki eyed Yamada suspiciously but brought tea for him and Yume. "Ichigo and Master Sousuke aren't done with breakfast yet. What brings you folks here?"

Yume thanked Chiaki for the tea before explaining why she and Yamada had come. The look on Yamada's face told Chiaki all she needed to know. She quickly laid him down on the couch and covered him up. His face, usually wearing an irreverent smirk, now had dark circles and a weary, pained expression. "Master Sousuke! Come here!"

Aizen wasted no time coming to the living room and observing Yamada's labored breathing. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Sei-kun...spent too much energy...healing you and Ichigo. Exhausted."

"And he came here? Why did he not stay at the temple and rest?"

"Sei-kun...want...come to town...buy new outfit...for me."

"I see." He turned to Aunt Mitsuko. "Will you allow him to rest here on the couch?

"Of course. He's important to dear Yume. And he did help you."

Yume clasped her husband's hand. "Sei-kun..." she sobbed. "Never sick like this before."

"Let him rest, dear," Aunt Mitsuko soothed. "We'll take care of him."

"Aunt Mitsuko...let me...shower?" Yume asked with uncertainty. "Then talk?"

"That would be fine, dear. Then Master Sousuke can take you to town and help you pick out an outfit."

"Sei-kun..." Yume moaned.

Aizen glanced toward the kitchen, where Ichigo was waiting nervously. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Your training will not stop. After lunch, you will train with me at the dojo."

"My Sousuke...not overexert yourself. Not finished healing."

"Do not worry about me, my mother. My recovery is nearly complete. I worry, however, that Yamada may be in worse condition than we know."

"I...try...heal Sei-kun."

Aunt Mitsuko cleared her throat. "Yume, dear, I know you're worried about your husband. But he'd be upset if he knew you were worrying so much. Let me look after him today, and you do what you can. Go get your shower. Chiaki can help you with towels and such."

"OK...Aunt Mitsuko. I...take a shower now."

Aunt Mitsuko nodded in Yume's direction. "Go up there with her, Chiaki. She shouldn't be by herself right now."

Chiaki followed Yume, holding a set of blue towels and a robe. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Aizen studied Yamada worriedly.

"What happened while we were away?" Aizen asked, totally baffled. "Did anything seem strange when you were fighting him?"

Ichigo shook his head. "He was impressive...always on the attack. He stopped a couple times to catch his breath, but that's not unusual, is it?"

"I think not."

"Yume-san said he was exhausted after fighting me. He was soaking in the bath."

"I was asleep, remember."

"Anyway, Yume-san said he healed us both before he went to the bath. Do you think he's pushed himself too hard?"

"That is possible. He is nearly twelve centuries old, after all. He has just done...remarkably well at staving off the appearance of old age."

"So what do we do?"

"I would like to do a kido scan of him. My medical expertise hardly rivals his, but I can at least ascertain whether anything is amiss." With that, he held his hands a few inches over Yamada's head and slowly moved toward the feet. He noticed something as he reached Yamada's torso. Just then, a thought came to him.

"What did you find?" Ichigo and Aunt Mitsuko both wondered.

Aizen looked Aunt Mitsuko in the eye. "You said my mother was sickly."

She nodded, not sure where Aizen was going with this question.

"What type of illness did she have? Was it in a certain part of the body?"

Aunt Mitsuko thought for a moment before she gasped, "Yume had weak lungs. Are you saying...?"

Aizen studied Yamada before looking back at Aunt Mitsuko. "My kido scan revealed something amiss where his lungs are."

Ichigo finally realized what Aizen was getting at. Suddenly he remembered. "Aizen, when you were out cold at the temple, Yamada did some weird technique. He said he took all the injuries you had and transferred them to the priest. What if...?"

Aizen's concern grew as he took the blanket off Yamada and loosened the man's clothing to get a clearer scan. "Yes, the issue definitely appears to be in his lungs."

"Just what happened?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"I think...Yamada has been using that transfer technique in an attempt to heal my mother. Instead of transferring her lung issues to someone else, however, he has been transferring them to his own body."

"But why?"

"He loves her," Aizen said simply. "He even became estranged from his parents because they refused to acknowledge her as the woman he loved."

"I can't figure him out at all," Ichigo said. "I actually heard him singing a love song the other day. He had a good voice."

"He said something odd to me while you were with Yuiko-kun," Aizen said thoughtfully. "He said, 'we're all incognito, all wearing a mask.' It hurt my mother, but he said he was not pretending with her. I wonder..."

"My Sousuke!" Yume called from the stairway. "That true? Sei-kun pretend? He hurt...not tell me?" She ran to her husband's side. "Sei-kun...I said to you...not pretend...tell me...the truth."

Aizen pulled his mother to him and held her tight. "My mother...please calm yourself. Allow him some time to rest. He has put his body through great stress the past few days."

Yume's tears ran down her face and drenched Aizen's hands. "Not want...Sei-kun...suffer...my fault."

"My mother...Yamada has always followed his own set of rules. If he does something, it is because he chose to do so."

"You take me...town...choose yukata?"

"Of course, dear mother. When Yamada wakes, he will be delighted to see you in a beautiful new yukata."

"Aunt Mitsuko...look after...Sei-kun. I...go with...my Sousuke." She held a hand to Aizen, who helped her up and walked her to the door.

"What should I do?" asked Ichigo.

"Stay here with Yamada and Aunt Mitsuko. If he wakes up while my mother and I are in town, he may need you to help him sit up."

Aunt Mitsuko nodded to him. "We aren't going anywhere. We'll look after Yamada while you're out."

Things were becoming stranger and stranger every day, Ichigo thought to himself. First he had agreed to learn from the same man who had nearly destroyed his home. Now he was helping that person's nemesis, a man nicknamed 'the demon' by the Quincy. He wasn't sure he could deal with much more irony. Nor was he sure how things would be between the three of them once everything was over.

Aunt Mitsuko continued. "I've never understood him. We aren't friends, but even I know he's brilliant. He's just had to work hard for everything," Aunt Mitsuko admitted. "I have a copy of his photo book. I bought it for Yume." She brought it to Ichigo.

"Has Yume-san seen this?" Ichigo wondered as he thumbed through the pages. He quickly noticed that Yamada's smile—sometimes mischievous, sometimes enigmatic—never reached his eyes. "He looks sad somehow."

"I noticed that, too," Aunt Mitsuko told him. "It's a shame, too."

They glanced at Yamada. His face was now pallid, and he made no movement except for some light breathing.

"I would never have expected to be taking care of him in my house," Aunt Mitsuko said thoughtfully. "It's weird how things work out sometimes."

Ichigo couldn't agree more. "He's nothing like his brother Hanatarou. Hanatarou's clumsy, but he helped me a lot." He studied Yamada thoughtfully. "He and Hanatarou remind me of my own two sisters. One sister is good at housework; the other one is good at sports. They don't even look alike."

"I haven't met Hanatarou," Aunt Mitsuko mused.

"He looks about 15, but I'm sure he's a lot older. Hanatarou trips over his own feet. And he doesn't seem to be quite as smart as his brother here."

"Seinousuke is also much older than Hanatarou, I'm sure. You have to remember, he started out in a fighting squad, so he's more well-rounded than Hanatarou sounds. But I'm sure Hanatarou is strong in his own right."

"Oh yeah. Seinousuke's a lot scarier, but Hanatarou's brave. He actually got in trouble with Unohana-san for trying to help me free my friend."

"Hanatarou sounds like a good boy."

"He's a good friend," Ichigo told her thoughtfully. "I wonder..."

"I know what you're thinking, Ichigo. If the situation in Soul Society is as troubling as Master Sousuke said, I don't think Seireitei can let Hanatarou come here to look after his brother."

"No, Mitsuko-san. I was thinking, what if Aizen and I take Seinousuke there? Hanatarou could look him over and try to heal him. Then maybe Seinousuke would return the favor."

"That's a good idea," Aunt Mitsuko nodded approvingly. "But we'll have to talk to both Yamada and Master Sousuke first. We also have to think about what Yume will do in the meantime. Those two are very protective of her."

Ichigo laughed. "That's the truth. But Yume-san's tough in her own way. She knows a lot of barrier techniques."

"Yume's been through a lot. She's a survivor."

Chiaki, who had been doing dishes and laundry, came in and sat down. "Yume's got a good head on her shoulders, too. She's just as smart as Master Sousuke."

"I could tell," Ichigo said quietly. "I don't think I'd want to upset her, though."

Chiaki actually laughed at this. "You can tell Master Sousuke's her child. They're both quiet, but they'll both let you have it if you upset them." She looked at the photo book in Ichigo's hand. "Where'd you get that?"

Aunt Mitsuko cleared her throat. "I bought it for Yume."

"Mm-hmm..." Chiaki teased. She took the photo book from Ichigo and found a picture of Yamada wearing slim-cut leather pants and a close-fitting blue sweater. He was smiling almost wistfully, and his eyes were focused on someone behind the camera. "This page is stained." She chuckled and looked at her aunt knowingly.

Aunt Mitsuko said flatly. "That's Yume's favorite picture. She always liked that outfit."

"Yume's probably seen him like this before, but Master Sousuke probably hasn't. He'll be surprised," Chiaki said, glancing at Yamada.

"Speaking of Master Sousuke, he should be back any time now," Aunt Mitsuko told her, standing up. "I'll fix tea. You and Ichigo can start on lunch. We should let Yamada rest."

With that, the three went to the kitchen. Aunt Mitsuko made some white tea while Chiaki started making miso soup. Ichigo sliced some lotus roots and put some water and rice into the cooker. Then he started on a green salad.

It wasn't long before Aizen and Yume were back. Aunt Mitsuko went to meet them at the door, just to brace them for what had happened with Yamada. Yume's eyes opened wide as she looked over to the couch. "Sei-kun?"

Aunt Mitsuko held Yume close and tried to explain what she and Ichigo had observed. "Sei-kun...sick? Not understand," Yume said between sobs.

"We think this happened because he's exhausted," Ichigo told her.

"It would make sense," Aizen said thoughtfully. "He has spent most of his time healing both me and Kurosaki Ichigo, and not sleeping nearly enough."

"Still...not understand. Face...so pale. Sei-kun...in bad shape?"

"We suspect that he goes to great effort to stay youthful and energetic. In spite of his confident demeanor, he has always been self-conscious about his appearance. He does not want you to find him unappealing."

"Not know...how to help."

"If he is simply exhausted, then we must allow him time to rest."

"If not...just exhausted?"

"Master Sousuke, Ichigo and I actually wanted to talk to you about an idea we had," Aunt Mitsuko inserted. "But let's eat some lunch first."

Aizen and Yume reluctantly went to the table. Ichigo served tea to Yume while Chiaki brought out bowls for rice and soup. Soon everyone was ready to eat. No one talked much, except that Yume and Aizen were talking about the tea. "White tea...good. Like this best. My Sousuke...likes this," Yume remarked with approval.

After everyone finished eating, Ichigo and Chiaki cleared the table. Aizen refilled everyone's tea before sitting down to talk. "Aunt Mitsuko, you mentioned an idea you had about ascertaining Yamada's condition. I would like to hear it."

"Ichigo and I were talking about how different siblings can be. Yamada's brother Hanatarou came up in the conversation."

"Yes, go on."

Ichigo picked up the explanation. "Hanatarou may trip over his own feet, and his shikai isn't very useful in battle. But he's a good healer, and he's determined."

"I think I understand, but please continue," Aizen said softly.

"I don't think he can leave Seireitei right now because of the Quincy. But can we take his brother to him? Then, when Hanatarou's done, Seinousuke might return the favor and help Seireitei. Squad 4 doesn't have a captain right now, and Seinousuke's the best healer in Soul Society right now."

"That is a good idea," Aizen agreed. He turned to Yume. "What are your thoughts on this, my mother? I am not certain whether you would be allowed to accompany your husband."

"Hanatarou...help Sei-kun?" Yume asked slowly.

"Yes, I think he could," Aizen assured her. "He is the third seat of Squad 4. He also may feel some loyalty to his brother, who paid his way through the Shinigami training academy."

"I...go too. Know barriers. Know priest techniques. Help Hanatarou. Help Sei-kun."

"What if something happens to you?"

"I trust...my Sousuke. I help. You let me."

"Aizen, I'm pretty sure no one's going to tell Yume-san she can't come if she's with you. They need all the help they can get, especially with different healing techniques," Ichigo countered.

"My mother's safety is foremost in my mind," Aizen said quietly.

"My Sousuke...not be overprotective," Yume sniffed.

"Then I will count on you to keep your promise to your husband. If we tell you that the situation is too dangerous, you must go to a safe place."

"I do that. Not cause problems."

Aizen kissed his mother on the forehead and glanced at Yamada asleep on the couch. "He is fortunate to be married to you, dear mother."

"I try on yukata?"

"We all look forward to seeing it, mother. Perhaps it will wake Yamada up."

"Chiaki-san, help me with yukata?" Yume asked politely.

Chiaki laughed as she dried her hands on a towel. "You'll look far better than I would, that's for sure. I'm sure you picked out a lovely pattern." The two women went to Aunt Mitsuko's bedroom to ready Yume's yukata. Soon, Chiaki came out and stood in front of the door. "Come on out, Yume. Everyone's waiting."

Yume came out shyly and glanced in her husband's direction. As expected, she was beautiful in her maroon yukata, featuring a sakura print. The obi around her waist was the color of fresh green leaves. She turned around to show everyone the front and the back. Daintily, she tiptoed to the chair closest to Yamada and sat down. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Sei-kun? Have new yukata. You look?"

That seemed to do the trick, at least for the moment. Yamada stirred, trying to sit up. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and surveyed the room until his gaze rested on Yume. "My Yume...such a beautiful yukata." This time, the smile reached his eyes as he held her close.

"Sei-kun...feel better? I...worried."

"My head hurts," he moaned. "I can't fight like this." He looked at Ichigo. "I can't train Ichigo or anyone else like this. I can't finish healing Sousuke like this."

"Sei-kun...let my Sousuke...take you...to Hanatarou."

"He doesn't want to see my face, I'm sure."

"Hanatarou...nice boy...like Ichigo. He can help...then you help him too."

Aizen said softly, "Yamada, you are tired. Allow yourself to rest some more."

Yamada noticed his photo book on the coffee table and picked it up. "I wasn't even good-looking back then..." he said ruefully.

"Sei-kun...rest. Not push yourself so hard."

Aizen took the photo book from him. "I envied your confidence back then."

"So you acknowledge me, Sousuke? Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"You must not exhaust yourself like this again, Yamada. My mother was worried," Aizen told him flatly.


	33. Brothers Reunite

"I had to," Yamada responded softly. "Who else would have healed you if I hadn't?"

"Sei-kun...I told you...let me help," Yume pleaded.

He nodded at his wife. "I think I'd like to sleep a little more." Slowly he turned his head toward Aunt Mitsuko. "Thank you," he said simply before falling asleep again.

"This is huge," Aunt Mitsuko said to no one in particular.

"How so?" wondered Aizen.

"For Yamada Seinousuke to come here and let us see him vulnerable, he must trust us. He doesn't even want his own brother to see him like this."

"True," pondered Aizen. "While he rests, Kurosaki Ichigo and I should train." He stroked his mother's hair and said softly, "My mother, please do not worry. Please stay here with your husband and watch him. He needs your stabilizing influence right now."

"That...help Sei-kun?"

Aunt Mitsuko patted her on the hand. "Yes, dear. Your love may be what he needs most."

"OK. I stay...with Sei-kun. Love him. Want him...get better." She picked up the photo book and flipped through it. "Sad eyes."

Aizen hugged her once more before leaving with Ichigo. "We will train at the temple. I hope to be back before dinner." The two left and walked to the temple, stopping at the Blue Indigo to pick up a key from Yuiko.

Once they got to the dojo, Aizen let himself and Ichigo in. He sighed softly, wondering what would become of the temple now that Master Yasuda was dead.

"So what kind of training are we going to do?" Ichigo wondered.

"We will continue what Yamada started. You will once again fight unarmed, this time against me. You realize, I hope, that Yamada would have defeated you in one barrage if he had chosen to."

"So why didn't he?"

"Do you not understand, even now? There is a reason he is known as the 'demon.' His ruthlessness is as legendary as his technique. He was observing you, hoping you were also observing him. You were not going to tire him out by simply defending. His stamina is too high. And he does understand the urgency of the situation. Remember what my mother told you: Yamada was unsatisfied with what you showed him in that sparring match. And from what he told me, I am also disappointed."

"But I'm not used to unarmed fighting. I'd have beaten him in a sword fight, right?"

"No, you would not have defeated Yamada Seinousuke with that mindset. He holds the A- rank in kendo. That man singlehandedly defeated a Sternritter—albeit a low-ranked Sternritter—without calling on his shikai. His natural kido ability nearly rivals my own. Further, he was lieutenant of Squad 11 under the first Kenpachi. Yamada has spent many, many years refining his skills under a master, not to mention constantly striving to expand his repertoire. Even I had considerable difficulty against him when we sparred, despite our difference in size. He is that dangerous of an opponent."

"So what do I do?"

"Your only hope is to overpower him or anticipate his next move. It is nearly impossible to outsmart or outmaneuver him."

"How can I do that, though? He was too fast. He didn't leave any openings."

"First, tell me everything you noticed when you were fighting him."

Ichigo began to explain how Yamada had taken him off guard. "He was so fast. I could barely see him. But I did notice his rhythm."

"I see. What else did you notice?"

"He seems to use his legs more than his hands. But he was really focused. He knew what he wanted to do, and he just kept at it."

"How did you try to counter his kicks once you figured out his rhythm?"

"I tried to grab his foot, but he stopped kicking."

"That was a good thought. Remember those things when you spar with me. You have an irksome habit of making wasteful movements." He thought for a moment. "Yamada was disappointed that you made no effort to set the pace. You see what happened when you allowed him to set the pace. He expressed displeasure that you waited for him to attack, rather than initiating an attack."

Ichigo lowered his head. As much as he hated to admit it, Aizen and Yamada were right. Somehow, he was irritated that, despite his training with other former Shinigami officers, he still had a weak grasp of the basics. Aizen had tried to tell him in the past, but his fight against Yamada had totally humiliated him. But maybe Yamada would give him another chance. After all, he had healed Ichigo and taken time to tell Aizen what he had observed.

"Can we warm up first?" he asked Aizen. "Just to get the kinks out?"

"That will be fine. We need to prepare the training room anyway," Aizen nodded. "We will warm up for 15 minutes and then spar." He went first to the training room. It seemed that Yume and Yamada had already put away what they used. Aizen decided to sit on the exercise mat and practice his yoga techniques.

Ichigo, meanwhile, merely observed Aizen for a few minutes. He tried to close his eyes and concentrate, but his restless mind wouldn't let him. He decided to stretch out his limbs and be sure none of his joints were stiff. After 15 minutes, he decided he was ready.

The two rivals got into position as Aizen explained the rules. "For this sparring match, no weapons are allowed. Kido is also not allowed. Yamada wondered why you never tried to use shunpo, by the way. The match ends when one of us is unable to stand or fight."

"Just what else did he complain about?" Ichigo said, a bit annoyed by hearing another critique.

Aizen raised his eyebrows but said nothing at this unexpected bit of rancor toward the absent Yamada. "Shall we begin?" he asked mildly.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready," Ichigo said. He took a breath before quickly analyzing Aizen's stance. As expected, Aizen had no openings, but Ichigo guessed that Aizen would favor his right side. The youngster ran toward Aizen and tried to do a left leg sweep.

"Good thought, boy, but that will not work with me," Aizen told him, raising his left leg and using it to deliver a kick to Ichigo's right hip. Ichigo soon realized that he couldn't fight Aizen the same way he had fought Yamada. Instead of trying to block Aizen's kick, Ichigo tried to evade. Aizen nodded with approval, even though his kick partly connected.

Ichigo jumped back and again rushed Aizen. This time, he decided he'd try some of the thrusts Yamada had used on him. "Rhythm, Ichigo!" he told himself as he once again aimed for Aizen's left side. But Aizen used his own hand to catch Ichigo's right hand and twist the boy's arm outward.

"Again, a good effort. You attempted a different move this time, and it would have connected if you had caught me by surprise."

This time, Aizen went on the offensive, using shunpo to go behind Ichigo and release a series of thrusts to the boy's back and shoulders. Taking a page from Yamada's book, Ichigo bent down to evade the attack and deliver his own series of thrusts to Aizen's midsection. But Aizen was once again too fast, delivering a particularly forceful thrust to Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Good. Not every attack can or should be blocked. That was, unfortunately, another critique Yamada had about your sparring match with him. He thought you should have tried to evade more of his attacks."

"How do you know when to block and when to dodge? You and Yamada just seem to know."

"Much of that is a fighter's instinct. The time to dodge is when your opponent is attacking at full strength. If the opponent's attack misses, you are more likely to gain an advantage. Unfortunately, however, it can be difficult to dodge an opponent who is shorter than you. That is why you probably would have had difficulty if you had tried to evade most of Yamada's attacks. Block when your opponent's attacks begin to weaken. As an opponent's attacks weaken, you become more likely to find openings. That is the time to capitalize."

Ichigo nodded. "So why are you taking the time to teach me all this in the middle of a sparring match?"

"You need to be aware of mistakes you are making, and learn how to correct those mistakes before they become habits. That is my philosophy of training. Yamada's philosophy is different. He expected his students to figure out on their own what was ineffective, and immediately adjust. My approach works for some; his approach works for some.

"I see. You want to keep going?"

"Of course."

This time, Ichigo ran to Aizen and attempted a roundhouse kick to the left leg. But as Yamada had done, Aizen merely grabbed Ichigo's foot and shoved him away. "You continue to attack me on the left side," Aizen remarked. "Although you are varying your attacks, you must also vary where you deliver those attacks."

Ichigo nodded as he caught his breath. He'd try this once more. He ran toward Aizen and attempted a series of thrusts to the torso. This time, Aizen blocked several thrusts before his eyes hardened. Once he figured out Ichigo's rhythm, he timed a kick from the right side to catch Ichigo in the solar plexus. That was enough to wind Ichigo.

Aizen looked Ichigo in the eye and told him firmly, "You have made some progress in this exercise. We will call this enough. Your efforts today were much better than they were yesterday."

"Will this help me against Yhwach?" the boy wondered. "You and Yamada have been really drilling me on unarmed combat, but I still don't understand how effective it'll be against Yhwach."

"Expanding your repertoire of skills is never a wasted effort," Aizen told him. "Blocking and evasion are useful regardless of the type of battle you are engaged in. Furthermore, as my mother told you, you are lacking in strategy. Unarmed combat requires you to depend on strategy and technique."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn, don't I?"

"You are making progress. That is the most important thing. You are learning from those who speak from experience. In the meantime, you are learning the basics that you should have learned in the beginning. We are not going to unnecessarily rush your training, but you do realize the need for urgency, I hope."

"I'm actually surprised we haven't already started back to Seireitei."

"That is our next step, most likely."

"Now?"

"We will go to Seireitei long enough to observe the situation. We will then find Yamada Hanatarou and explain our situation to him. If we leave now, and all is successful, we should be back in time for dinner. We should be going."

Aizen locked the temple back up and, accompanied by Ichigo, dropped the key off with Yuiko. Then he erected a bubble-shaped barrier that carried them to Seireitei. They had to walk to Squad 4 headquarters, but they arrived in no time at all. It didn't take long for Ichigo to find Hanatarou, taking a much-needed break in the clinic lobby.

After exchanging pleasantries, Ichigo and Aizen began to explain to Hanatarou why they were there.

"Yamada Hanatarou, there is someone we think you should meet. He is in need of medical attention, but we are unable to bring him here," Aizen told him.

Hanatarou looked Ichigo in the eye with some apprehension. "I don't know if I can leave right now. Do I know this person?"

Ichigo and Aizen looked at each other before Ichigo told Hanatarou, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help. Can you ask your lieutenant?"

Hanatarou nodded and went to find Isane. He brought her to the lobby with him. Although she was hardly happy to see Aizen, she looked worriedly at Ichigo and asked him to explain the situation to her.

Once she understood the situation, Isane turned to Hanatarou. "You should go with Ichigo. Things are OK here for now. Your shift's almost over anyway. I'll relieve you for now, but come back as soon as you can."

Ichigo and Hanatarou thanked her and left with Aizen to return to Rukongai #15. Once again, Aizen erected a light bubble that enveloped the three of them. Using his reiatsu, he guided the bubble back to the outskirts of Rukongai #15.

"Just prepare yourself," Ichigo told Hanatarou. "You've been through a lot, so you can handle this." The two youngsters followed Aizen to Aunt Mitsuko's house. They waited wordlessly as Aizen let them all in. Once inside, Aizen introduced everyone, and Aunt Mitsuko showed Hanatarou to the chair beside the coffee table. By now, Yume and her husband had moved to Aizen's bedroom.

Aunt Mitsuko quietly handed him Seinousuke's photo book. "Read this," she said simply. "I'll bring you some tea."

Hanatarou quietly perused the photo book. He gave a slight frown as he studied his brother's expressions in the different pictures. "This is my brother...?"

Ichigo nodded. "That's him. He's nothing like you, Hanatarou."

"I can tell," Hanatarou said sadly. "He was good at everything. At least he's short like me."

"He's one hell of a fighter," Ichigo told him. "He called you the 'nice' brother."

"So why am I here?" asked Hanatarou. "Ever since I joined the Shinigami, I've always been compared to him. It bugged me."

Aizen looked toward Aunt Mitsuko. "Should I bring them out here, or should I take young Yamada to them?"

"They can come out here. They're in your room."

Aizen went to his bedroom and knocked gently on the door. "My mother, may I come in?" Soon the door opened, and Yume studied her son questioningly. "There is someone here to meet you and your husband."

Yume nodded and woke Seinousuke. By now, he had rested enough for the pallor to disappear. He studied himself in the mirror before he went downstairs with Yume. As he saw Hanatarou sitting on the chair, his eyes opened wide.

"You...brought him here?" he asked Aizen, a hint of fear in his voice. "What if I...?"

"I doubt that he would care," Aizen told him.

Hanatarou stood up and met the couple at the stairs. Aizen made the introductions. "Yamada Hanatarou, I would like you to meet your brother Seinousuke and his wife Yume." He kissed Yume on the cheek. "She is my mother."

The brothers studied each other carefully, not sure what to say to each other. Finally, Yume broke the silence. "Hanatarou...good to meet you. Ichigo told me...you nice boy."

Shy Hanatarou blushed as he bowed to Yume. "I guess you're my sister-in-law, huh? That's a pretty yukata."

Aizen led his mother and the two brothers to the couch. "You have much to talk about, I imagine. We would be happy to bring you some tea."

Hanatarou hadn't taken his eye off Seinousuke yet. He held up the photo book and opened to a picture. "This is a nice picture," he began. Then his voice cracked. "Why did you disappear? No one's heard from you in years, and people still call me 'Seinousuke's little brother.' Where have you been?"

The older Yamada studied his brother. He said simply but softly, "I apologize, Hanatarou."

"Do you know how hard it's been, not knowing where you are, never talking to you?"

"You know better than anyone else why I left...that place."

"That's why you never tried to talk to me, even when I was at the academy?"

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after I left. There's a lot you don't know."

"I left for the same reason...Seinousuke-san."

The older brother was taken aback by Hanatarou's sudden use of his name. "You did? Did...those people...treat you the same way they treated me?"

"Probably. They always called me a klutz and said I'd never amount to anything."

Seinousuke laughed mirthlessly. "Hah. I was the 'rebel' who'd never amount to anything."

"You hate them, don't you?"

"Yep. They threatened to disown me if I married Yume. But there were a lot of reasons I cut them off."

Hanatarou looked sadly at Yume. "I think you were worth it, Yume-san."

"That is...kind of you...Hanatarou."

"Of course you're worth it, Yume-love," her husband agreed.

Hanatarou continued. "It's been hard in Squad 4 with Captain Unohana gone. I miss her. But all I can think when we're in an emergency is, 'What would my brother do?' Everyone said you always knew what to do and never seemed to lose your cool."

"We were good friends," Seinousuke nodded. "But there were lots of times I'd lose my head and need her to set me straight. She gave me a lot of opportunities. ."

"You're...a lot more skilled than I am. Even now, people who knew you say you're as talented a healer as Captain Unohana."

"You're plenty skilled, little brother. But there's no way I'm as talented as Captain Unohana."

"Still, everyone always thought you'd be the next captain," the younger brother sighed. "I guess you know some of what's been happening."

"Yeah. Ichigo told me a few things."

"Would you ever think of helping us? You're still the best healer in Soul Society."

"Maybe. I'd need a good reason, though. I don't like being away from my wife for too long."

"Sei-kun...I go with you. You let me help," Yume insisted. "Not leave me behind."

Hanatarou laughed. "Yume-san, are you a healer, too?"

She nodded. "Know priest techniques. Know barrier to level 5."

Hanatarou turned to his brother. "Why can't she come?"

"Yume-love, you know I don't want anything to happen to you."

Yume folded her arms in front of her and scowled at her husband. "Sei-kun...worry too much."

"You got me there, dear."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Hanatarou wondered.

Aizen nodded to the younger Yamada. "I did bring you here to meet your brother. The primary reason you are here, however, is to examine him."

"Huh?" the older Yamada blurted out. "I'm just fine."

Aizen continued. "Your brother fell unconscious this morning and showed some irregularity in his lungs. I hoped that you would do a kido scan and ascertain the problem."

"Sousuke..." Yamada complained. "You didn't have to bring him here for that."

"Don't you want my help?" asked Hanatarou innocently. "It won't hurt for me to look at you, right?"

"If you insist," Seinousuke groused. "But I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Let me judge that," Hanatarou told him.

"Schooled by my own little brother."

Hanatarou put his hands above his brother's face and began scanning for anything unusual. Like Aizen, Hanatarou stopped when he got to Seinousuke's lungs. "You do have something strange going on with your lungs."

"Huh? What's wrong with my lungs? I feel fine."

"You're not fine."

"I just need some rest, right?"

Hanatarou raised one eyebrow and looked his brother in the eye. "You ARE stubborn, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"I need to take you to Seireitei and let Lieutenant Kotetsu look at you. I want a second opinion before I try to do anything to you."

"You can do that, I suppose." He looked sadly at Yume. "Yume-love, you'll be OK, right?"

"Sei-kun... I said to you...I can help. Not staying behind." Yume once again scowled at her husband.

Hanatarou nodded. "Come with us, Yume-san." He turned to his brother. "But if I help you, I want you to do something for me in return."

"Uh-oh. What do I have to do?" Seinousuke asked warily.

"If we're able to help you, I want you to help us. Some of the Shinigami are worse off than we can deal with."

"What kind of problems are we talking about?"

"One of the Quincy turned three captains into zombies. Captain Kurotsuchi and Akon haven't had any luck with an antidote." Hanatarou lowered his head, waiting for his brother to answer.

"Zombies?" Seinousuke exclaimed. "You think I can do something about zombies?"

"Do you want my help or not? If anyone can find a solution, you can. Or do you want everyone to know that you stepped away from a challenge?"

The older Yamada sighed. "Guess I'm going to be combating the zombie effect, folks."

"I come too!" Yume practically sang.

Aizen nodded to Ichigo. "We will also accompany you. Time is of the essence."

"What about my training?"

Seinousuke got the familiar glint in his eye as he looked directly at Ichigo. "I'm going to be in charge of your final training exercise, Ichigo."

"Oh joy," Ichigo thought to himself. To the others, he said, "We should get going, I guess."


	34. In Seireitei

Once everyone was on the outskirts of Rukongai #15, Hanatarou briefed the others about the situation in Seireitei. "I think the treatment area should be fine. Captain Zaraki was there when I left. I don't think anyone's going to mess with him."

Ichigo tried to move out of Seinousuke's sight. "Where are you going, Ichigo? There's an empty field here. You're not ready to fight Yhwach yet. We're training now."

"Oh come on, Yamada!" Ichigo protested. "We don't have time for this."

"Uh, yeah, we do. We're making time. Do you want to be trained by me? Or would you prefer to be picking yourself up off the ground because a Quincy hit you over and over?" He gave Ichigo a catlike gaze.

Aizen murmured to himself, "You have the same 'lean and hungry look' mentioned in Shakespeare, Yamada."

"You spent time with him after our talk, right, Sousuke?" Seinousuke asked innocently. The glint hadn't gone out of his eyes yet. "And I don't read Shakespeare."

Aizen turned to Ichigo. "It is best to go along with whatever Yamada has in mind."

"Oh, all right," Ichigo murmured. "What do I have to do?"

"I want you to evade my attacks. That's it. I'm going to be throwing weapons and kido attacks at you. We'll keep at it until you can dodge whatever I throw at you."

"I was expecting something a little more intense."

"Don't make me laugh. You couldn't even hit me when we sparred. And believe me, most people have had to go to the clinic after this training. Or would you rather do one of my workouts with me?"

"Uh..." Ichigo turned nervously to Aizen. "They're both pretty bad, aren't they?" He studied Yamada suspiciously. "Which one am I more likely to survive?"

"Oh yeah, you remembered that whole 'you flinch, you die,' thing. I'm not going easy on you either way. Do the workout if you want to do something about your stamina. Do the evasion exercise if you want to dodge."

Aizen cleared his throat. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I strongly recommend that you do the evasion exercise. I...was one of the few fortunate pupils who completed it unscathed."

Ichigo looked at the two former officers. "All right, Yamada. Let's do the evasion exercise. But what about Hanatarou and Yume-san?"

"Yume-love, why don't you and Hanatarou go to town and get some changes of clothes? I have a feeling we're going to be in Seireitei a while."

Once they left, Yamada turned his gaze to Aizen. "You understand, of course, why I sent them away. A barrier, if you would."

Aizen erected a thick reiatsu barrier that covered most of the open field. "I can keep this barrier up for half an hour, Yamada. Be finished by then."

"Oh, I will be, Sousuke. One way or another..." He fixed his eyes on Ichigo. "Don't disappoint me this time, boy. We're starting at opposite ends. Be prepared for anything." He used shunpo to go to the farther end. Once there, he began stretching out. "I'm ready when you are, Ichigo."

Ichigo studied Aizen, whose face was expressionless. Aizen's only advice was, "Yamada is stealthy. Do not underestimate him."

Reluctantly, Ichigo went to the end opposite Yamada. He raised a hand to signal that he was ready. As Yamada had done, Ichigo stretched out and then surveyed the open field. He was surprised when a Hado #33 whizzed past him. It singed his hakama but didn't touch his leg. Maybe he could do this. But then he saw his opponent running back and forth in the field, occasionally doing the motions for a kido.

"Bakudo #21: Red Smoke Escape!" he heard Yamada yell. Soon a dense red smoke covered Yamada's side of the field.

"Think, Ichigo! Where is he?"

"Bakudo #9: Disintegrating Circle!" came from Ichigo's far left. Soon an orange tendril emerged from the smoke and snaked toward Ichigo.

Ichigo thought to himself. "Using the smoke, huh? But if I can't see him, he can't see me." he kept that thought in mind as he got closer to the ground and rolled away from the kido attack.

"Hado #4: Pale Lightning! Hado #1: Thrust! Bakudo #30: Beak-Piercing Triple Beam!" Yamada called out in rapid succession. So far, Ichigo was doing well at avoiding the kido techniques. Perhaps it was time to use his trump card. His eyes glittered with excitement as he jumped into the air. He took a deep breath as he unsheathed his sword. "Bankai..." he murmured. Soon the multicolored tsunami of blended kido attacks came crashing down to the ground. It headed rapidly toward Ichigo.

"What the?" Ichigo hollered. He turned to Aizen. "What is this?"

"I would evade that if I were you," Aizen replied mildly.

"Huh?" Ichigo quickly assessed the situation and ran toward the one small hole Yamada's bankai had left in the corner.

The bankai tsunami crashed against Aizen's barrier and slowly began to break down. Pressing up against the edge of the barrier, Ichigo ducked as this final attack passed him, severely bruising his leg.

By now, Yamada was back on the ground, sheathing his sword. "You pass, Ichigo," he said simply.

"What was that last attack?" Ichigo wondered.

"My bankai."

"I was not aware that you had bankai, Yamada," Aizen told him.

"Most people weren't. I only showed it to Captain Unohana."

Aizen lowered the barrier. "My mother should be back soon. Then we should be going."

"My Sousuke! Sei-kun! Back from shopping!" Yume called excitedly as she and Hanatarou ran toward the others.

"Welcome back, Yume-love. We just finished our training," her husband said. "What did you get?"

"Secret."

Hanatarou chimed in, "The merchants in town really like Yume-san. They kept trying to give her things she didn't want." He looked around. "Mrs. Yasuda gave us some rice balls to eat before we go." They quickly ate the rice balls. He looked around at the others. "I guess it's time to go now."

Aizen nodded. "Yamada Hanatarou, I would like you to accompany your brother and my mother to the treatment area. Begin treatment on him immediately, if you are able to do so. Kurosaki Ichigo and I will make our way to Yhwach."

"Sounds like a plan," the older Yamada agreed. He looked Ichigo in the eye. "Fight smart."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Yume-love, a barrier for us, if you please. Sousuke, you can do a barrier for yourself and Ichigo, right?"

Yume closed her eyes to concentrate. "Barrier level five: heal and protect." The gossamer green barrier enveloped her and the two Yamadas. "Not talk. Concentrate hard. Sei-kun...guide to Seireitei." They made their way to Seireitei, with Yume maintaining the barrier and Seinousuke using a kido technique of his own to guide them to their destination. Hanatarou merely watched quietly, admiring their teamwork.

* * *

Soon they were at Squad 4 headquarters. "Hope...my Sousuke...is all right," Yume mused. "Hanatarou...show us the way."

Hanatarou helped his brother into a bed as Yume pulled up a chair to observe. "Stay put, big brother," the younger Yamada instructed. He studied his brother's face carefully. "What should I call you, anyway?"‡

Not happy about being back in bed, Seinousuke scowled. "I guess 'big brother' is fine,"‡ he muttered. "How long do I have to stay here?"

Yume gave him a sweet smile. "Sei-kun...stay in bed...until you feel better." She raised her hands over his torso and murmured, "Benevolent power of light, shine your healing on us." This time, a more powerful version of her previous light technique shone on her husband.

Hanatarou's mouth dropped open. "Yume-san! Would you mind helping me in the next room?"

She studied her husband sadly. "You...help Sei-kun."

"We'll do everything we can," Hanatarou promised. "But what did you just do?"

"Priest technique...read books."

"Then I'd like to take you to the library. We've got some old books of techniques, but none of us here can do them." He bowed to her. "Please, Yume-san! Help us. Try to decipher those old spells."

"Read books...help Sei-kun too?"

"Yes, I think so. You might also find out a way to help the zombie captains."

"Show me...to library?"

Hanatarou took her to the library and turned on the light. "I'll ask someone to bring you some tea." He left to make his rounds and check on his brother. Yume hoped that Aizen and Ichigo were all right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aizen and Ichigo had reached Squad 1 headquarters. There was no sign of Kyoraku, but they found Okikiba in the lobby, reading some of Yamamoto's old notes.

"I have never been here," Aizen admitted. "Apprise me of the situation, if you would, please."

Okikiba looked suspiciously at Aizen. But seeing Ichigo there made him more comfortable. Quickly he brought them up to speed. "Kurosaki-kun! You must stop Yhwach. The captain-commander is on his way there right now."

Aizen glanced at the papers in Okikiba's hand. "Do those notes have any information about Yhwach? It may be of use." Okikiba handed him the notes and watched with interest. "I see," Aizen would murmur occasionally. Satisfied with what he read, he thanked Okikiba and left with Ichigo.

"Now we know exactly where to go. At this point, it may be best for us to split up and cover as much ground as we can."

Ichigo made his way to where he sensed Yoruichi's reiatsu. He hoped that Chad and Orihime were still with her. Aizen, meanwhile, used shunpo to head toward Hikifune's weakening reiatsu. He hoped she was all right, but he wasn't optimistic.

* * *

Back at Squad 4 headquarters, Ogido brought Yume some warm tea. "Hanatarou-kun asked me to bring you some tea. Can I help you with anything?"

Yume thanked him and surveyed the room. "Bring paper...pencil? Want to take notes."

The youngster nodded. "You know, you and Aizen really do look alike."

"You know...my Sousuke?"

"He was pretty popular when he was a captain. I went to his calligraphy lessons a few times."

"My Sousuke...good at calligraphy. More talented...than even Sei-kun."

"Sei-kun?"

"My husband...Hanatarou's brother."

Ogido's eyes opened wide. "I didn't realize... Hanatarou-kun just said you're Aizen's mother."

"Hanatarou...treat Sei-kun now."

"The 'demon' is here? Even I know about him!"

"Sei-kun...sick. Promised...help Hanatarou here."

"Hmmm...I'd never have expected that. Why would the 'demon' help us?"

"Sei-kun...loyal to Captain Unohana."

"Guess I'll go check on him then." Ogido left to find Hanatarou.

* * *

In treatment room #1, a restless Seinousuke had gotten out of bed and was pacing the room. "Can't I at least have something to read?" he groused. He was none too happy when Hanatarou came back and handed him the second edition of his photo book.

Hanatarou looked his brother in the eye and pointed to the bed. "You're supposed to be there, Seinousuke-san."

"Don't you have some medical books or something I can look at? If I'm supposed to be treating zombies, I should be reading up on that, not looking at pictures of myself. I know what I look like."

"Get back in the bed, Seinousuke-san," Hanatarou said flatly.

"Why are you being so formal with me? I'm getting back in," the older brother complained. "Ouch! Stop pushing already."

"Ogido-san is coming here to help me look you over. Take your shirt off."

"Why do I need to take my shirt off?" Seinousuke demanded. "The scanner works just fine."

"Your shirt has metal buttons. It'll interfere with the scan."

"Oh, all right." Reluctantly, he stripped to the waist. "You're bringing me some decent reading material when we finish here."

'First, we need to figure out what's going on with your lungs. Lie down on your back."

Ogido dragged the X-ray machine over and prepared to take notes. "So this is the 'demon'? He's not that impressive in person," he whispered to Hanatarou.

"I heard that, you know," the older Yamada told him sternly. "You'd better be glad I'm lying down, or I'd show you why I'm called the 'demon.' I'm already in a foul mood from being cooped up here." He gave Ogido a withering glare.

"Calm down, big brother. He didn't mean anything," Hanatarou told him, trying not to laugh at the display of indignation.

"I just never thought we'd be the ones treating you, instead of the other way around,'' Ogido said simply. He glanced away from the older Yamada, whose blue-gray eyes hadn't softened. "I guess I'll leave now."

Hanatarou ran the hand-held scanner over his brother's torso. "This is more accurate than a kido scan," he remarked. "But...I'm jealous."

"Captain Unohana and I actually developed the prototype for that scanner. And why should you be jealous? You're well-liked here, aren't you?"

"You're nothing like me. No one picks on you. You're good at everything. And I'm sure the girls threw themselves at you."

"Uh, no. Most of them thought I was a creep. And I don't hear the scanner buzzing," Seinousuke said flatly, trying to change the subject.

"This one doesn't buzz. It prints out results afterward."

"Show them to me when you get them. I want to see them."

"Yeah... Hey, big brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About you and the captain...? Were you...?"

Seinousuke cleared his throat. "We were...involved...for a long time. It got torrid at times, but I knew I was never more than a 'boy toy' to her. I ended the relationship when I met Yume."

"So what made you choose Yume-san? She's beautiful, but she doesn't seem your type."

The older Yamada winced. "I always thought Captain Unohana was on a much higher level that I couldn't reach. She didn't need me."

"And Yume-san?"

"We're partners and equals. And...she needs me. We've been together over a century now."

"Sei-kun!" Yume called from the doorway. "I found...spells." She brought him her notes and one of the books from the library.

"Yume-love, where have you been?"

"Library. Hanatarou...took me there."

"Do you mind if I keep this and read it later?" He glared at Hanatarou. "Otherwise there wouldn't be anything interesting to read here."

Hanatarou laughed at his brother. "Here, Yume-san. This is the second edition of my brother's photo book."

"No! You don't need to give her that!"

Yume pouted and took the book. "Of course...want to see...Sei-kun." She left with the book before her husband could protest further.

"Let's get these tests over with, little brother. Are you TRYING to embarrass me or something?"

* * *

By now, Aizen had made it to where Hikifune was. She was still unconscious, but she and the other Royal Guard members seemed to be all right otherwise. He wondered, though, where Ichibei was. He'd have to explore further once he finished learning what had happened to Hikifune.

No one else was around, but he had learned to be ever vigilant. He hoped Yume was safe as he slowly approached Hikifune. Just to be safe, though, he erected a barrier around himself and her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and shook gently. "Kirio-senpai?" he urged. For several minutes, he tried to rouse her awake. Finally, her eyes opened. She blinked several times before she recognized Aizen's face.

"Sousuke-kun?" she asked tentatively. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Kurosaki Ichigo is also on his way to Yhwach."

"Oh, good. How did you get here?"

"You...do not know what has happened? From what I understand, the Quincy defeated all of you. Yhwach took the Soul King into his own body. Seireitei is in a shambles. Kyoraku freed me from prison in hopes that I would assist you Shinigami in defeating Yhwach."

"You still hate the Shinigami?" she asked sadly.

Aizen lowered his head and closed his eyes. "No. I do not hate the Shinigami. What I hate is the status quo. I do not believe in blindly, unquestioningly following the rule of...that thing...and the Central 46."

"Then why did you do all those Hollow experiments? Shinji has never forgiven you for that."

"Do you realize...how difficult it was to endure his constant unprovoked hostility? I have been ostracized and avoided all my life because I was different. Not once did Hirako Shinji ever try to get to know me, even though he knew I was trying to develop a more cordial relationship with him. I hate him every bit as much as he hates me. I do not apologize for that."

"I know you had a lot of trouble with Shinji. But you didn't do those experiments just to punish him, did you?"

"No. I have searched for my equal since childhood. I had hoped that Urahara Kisuke was the person I had sought, but he was not."

"I wondered how long it would take for you to finally tell me all this."

"Now I think it is time for you to tell me some things," Aizen said flatly.

"I know, Sousuke-kun."

"Why did you join the Royal Guard?" Aizen demanded, the hurt evident in his voice.

"The Central 46's orders are absolute."

"You have just made my point for me. I want to know why that is so."

"I don't know the answer to that, Sousuke-kun."

"Then maybe you can explain to me why you never even told me you had been promoted."

"I knew you would be upset."

"That should have been my decision. I thought we were better friends than that."

"I'm sorry, Sousuke-kun. I don't know what else to tell you."

"There is nothing else. You probably never thought of me while you were serving that thing."

"You're wrong there. I thought about you every time I developed a recipe."

Aizen's eyes clouded over. "I was in love with you, Hikifune-san."

"And I...cared for you too."

"I suppose that is in the past," Aizen said tersely. "Perhaps you would like to tell me what happened here."

"I hadn't ever seen Auswahlen before. I really thought we had beaten Yhwach's elite guard, but then they were good as new again after Auswahlen. Then Ichibei unleashed his bankai, but Yhwach just shrugged it off with his 'A' ability."

"Who did this to you?" Aizen demanded. "And where would they be now?"

"It was the hooded one. Sternritter C, I think."

"Tell me about this individual."

"I don't even know who or what Sternritter C was. Didn't seem human, though."

Aizen pondered this. "I do not recall reading about such an individual." He gave Hikifune one last glance. "Stay here. I will try to bring a healer here once I have done what I came to do." As he erected a barrier around her, he wondered how Yume would feel about meeting the woman her son had loved.

"Sousuke-kun..."

"Say no more. There is nothing more to be said." He surveyed the area once again and closed his eyes to determine where the spiritual energy was strongest. Why was he so confused? He knew that he hadn't done all that much to train Ichigo, but he still hoped that the boy would once again rise to the occasion. Yhwach was a threat to them all, even if Aizen knew he and Ichigo would most likely be enemies again after everything was over with.

He felt some unfamiliar spirit energy ahead of him. It must be one of the high-ranking Quincy. What was Askin Nakk Le Varr up to? One thing was certain: Aizen didn't trust him. He lowered his eyebrows as he drew closer to the source of the massive energy. Looking around, he finally noticed a strangely dressed man with a cape and a Viking helmet. Perhaps he could catch this Quincy by surprise.

* * *

At the Squad 4 treatment center, Yume continued her research in the library. Meanwhile, her husband had finally settled down to read the materials she had brought him to review. His eyes widened as he studied the spells listed. Maybe something would give him an idea about treating zombies. What did Hanatarou expect him to do, anyway? Grasping the notes in his hand, the older Yamada fell asleep. Hanatarou looked in on him and smiled.

Ichigo suddenly started to wish he had spent more time practicing shunpo. He wasn't on the level of Aizen or even Yamada. Shunpo would definitely get him to Yoruichi and the others much faster. He thought he felt Yoruichi's reiatsu, but it seemed to be fading. He'd have to get there quickly.

* * *

‡ Author note: Hanatarou uses the formal "Ani-ue" with Seinousuke, showing that he feels uncomfortable being too familiar with his older brother. Seinousuke tells him to use the more casual "Onii-san."


	35. The Approach: Stepping Up

Aizen watched the blond Quincy with some curiosity. If he could help it, he'd rather avoid unnecessary fights. With deft hand movements, he erected another bubble barrier around himself and made his way back to his former quarters. He needed to think after his disappointing talk with Hikifune. He wasn't sure what he had hoped for, but he knew he wasn't satisfied with how things had ended up between them. After being disappointed by her leaving way back then, he had had a hard time trusting most females. In his mind, only Yume and Aunt Mitsuko could be trusted.

He wondered how the others were doing. Where was Ichigo? Had he done a good enough job training this boy? Grudgingly, he had to admit that Yamada may have made more of an impression on Ichigo. Aizen loved his warm, gentle mother, but he questioned her taste in men. She had actually married the 'demon,' better known for his wild habits than his character? It stung, knowing that his former rival had been the one to heal him and train Ichigo. But for Yume's sake, Aizen hoped that Hanatarou had been able to find a cure for her husband.

After resting for a short while, Aizen left his old quarters and started the trip to Squad 12. Perhaps he could convince Mayuri or Akon to transport him to where Yhwach was. He just hoped there would be no interruptions from Quincy. That Nanana Najakoop character had seriously annoyed him. "I might kill that individual myself if I encounter him again," Aizen had thought to himself.

* * *

At the clinic, meanwhile, Yume was quickly becoming tired from all the reading she had done. So far, she had found a few leads, but she hadn't found anything about zombies yet. She looked out the window and saw that the sky was becoming dark. Perhaps she'd check on her husband. Excitedly, she headed toward Seinousuke's room, eager to show him some more of her notes. She was stopped, however, by a blond Shinigami with glasses. He was frowning at her.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" he demanded.

"Read books."

"I don't know who you are, but you don't have any business here."

"Hanatarou...said..."

He grabbed her by the arm and roughly began to drag her to the front door.

"No! Have permission!"

"Shut up! You're leaving."

"Bring Hanatarou here. He...can tell you."

"I think I will call him," Iemitsu snapped. "YAMADA!"

They were interrupted by an annoyed voice. "Can't a guy get any sleep here?"

"Sei-kun!" Yume called with some relief.

The blond man looked worriedly at her and then the person she had called Sei-kun. He stopped short and let go of Yume, who was only too happy to join her husband. "I didn't call YOU."

"I see you're as charming as always, Iemitsu," Seinousuke hissed. "You called—quite loudly, I might add—for Yamada. You never said WHICH Yamada."

"I still haven't forgiven you for humiliating me."

"Which time? I've lost count of all the times I've kicked your butt for being a pompous jerk."

Iemitsu seethed with embarrassment but said nothing.

"I want to know exactly why she's upset," Seinousuke rasped, his face becoming ghastly. "You may be the one needing medical attention." He began cracking his knuckles.

"Uh...Master Yamada...? Please forgive my impertinence!" He bowed low and long to the former lieutenant, who would not be so easily pacified.

"Yume-love, are you all right?"

She pointed and glared at Iemitsu. "Rude person...tried to drag me outside. Yelled at me."

"Is that so?" He drew himself to his full 5'6" and looked Iemitsu in the eye. "Are you always so...inhospitable...to a guest?"

"A guest? I didn't know! Please, Master Yamada!"

Yume hadn't stopped glaring at him. "Tried to tell you...You...not listen."

"How would she have gotten into the library if she didn't have permission, you idiot?"

"No one told me! Please! Forgive me!"

"You should be apologizing to my wife, Iemitsu."

"Your...wife?"

"I wonder what your son would think about this, Yume-love."

Yume, still sulking, said angrily. "I tell...my Sousuke...about this. Not like it."

Iemitsu closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Don't tell me..."

"Figure it out yet, Iemitsu? Think of someone who looks like her."

He gave Yume a frightened look. "You're...Aizen's mother?"

Seinousuke gave a satisfied chuckle at Iemitsu's change of attitude. "You don't read the papers, do you? Yume is a descendant of Squad 5's first captain. She's known as one of Soul Society's great beauties. I'm fortunate enough to be married to her. And she just happens to be Aizen Sousuke's mother. "

"Want...apology." Yume folded her arms and continued to glare at Iemitsu. "Not listen...treat me roughly..." She showed her husband her sleeve. "And...rip new yukata."

"You were rough enough with her to tear her clothes?" He studied Yume's arm carefully. "It's bruised."

"Please! Forgive me, Master Yamada!" Iemitsu begged.

Seinousuke looked at Yume with concern. "I'm sorry this happened on your first visit to Seireitei, love. Not everyone is as...uncouth...as Iemitsu." He pressed the "call" button and focused his glare once again on Iemitsu. With barely subdued anger, he warned Iemitsu, "Apologize to my wife at once."

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, Mistress Yume!"

Yume was not so quick to forgive. "Not be rough with me again. Not tell me 'shut up' again. Not yell at me again. Fix yukata."

By now, Hanatarou had gotten to the room, trying to stifle a tired yawn. "What happened here?" he wondered. "Older brother! Why are you out of bed?"

"Hanatarou, why don't you tell Iemitsu who Yume is and why she's here?" Seinousuke once again gave Iemitsu a withering glare as he gripped Yume's hand.

"I don't know what you did, Iemitsu-san...but I see you've met my sister-in-law. She and Big Brother are my guests."

"Yeah...Master Yamada...set me straight."

"Yume-san can learn new techniques simply by reading books. I asked her to look at some of the old books in the library. There might be something here we can use."

"That's my Yume," her husband said proudly.

Iemitsu looked at Yume, becoming more impressed. "I'll...get you a new yukata. Thanks...for helping us. I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, Mistress Yume." He looked at Seinousuke. "So why are you here?"

Hanatarou explained, "I brought him here to examine him. He's been sick. He said he'd help us research an antidote for the zombie captains."

"You can make this up to me by washing our clothes personally," the older Yamada said flatly to Iemitsu. "We also need a place to stay while we're here."

Iemitsu nodded. " You can stay in...Captain Unohana's old quarters." He studied Seinousuke carefully.

The older Yamada said thoughtfully, "Captain Unohana's old quarters...? Did...she leave anything for me?"

"Hanatarou, she gave you something to give to your brother, didn't she?" Iemitsu asked.

"It's in that photo book I tried to give you, older brother," Hanatarou said with a mischievous smile. "Would you get it from the library, Iemitsu-san?"

"I'll bring it." Iemitsu left the room and came back with the photo book. Without another word, he handed the items to Hanatarou. Nervously, he glanced back at the couple, shaking his head as he left for the night.

Yume cleared her throat. "We go to bed now? Tired." She glared one last time in Iemitsu's direction. "Still...not like him."

Hanatarou led them to Unohana's quarters. "I'm sorry, Yume-san. I'll sew up your yukata myself. I'm pretty good at sewing. Just leave it with me in the morning. It's a beautiful yukata."

"Thank you, Hanatarou. You good boy."

"Guess this is good-night, huh?" her husband yawned. "Or do I have to sleep on that uncomfortable table?"

"Sleep in here tonight with Yume-san. We put some futons down for you. We'll start tests first thing in the morning. Good night." He left quietly.

The couple settled in to sleep. Contentedly, Yume murmured, "Good night, Sei-kun. Good night...my Sousuke." She fell asleep with a smile.

Not quite asleep, her husband overheard Hanatarou talking with Ogido outside the door. "They're both pretty amazing, aren't they?" Ogido commented.

Seinousuke put his ear to the door. He heard the sadness in his younger brother's voice. "Yeah. Yume-san's so pretty, like a doll. And my brother...is everything I wish I could be. He's intelligent...he's handsome...he's decisive...he's fearless. He even made Iemitsu-san stand down. I wish someone else were my brother sometimes. I can't compare with Seinousuke-san."

Ogido told him calmly, " We've been friends a long time, Hanatarou-kun. I don't think anyone wants you to compete with him. You're the one everyone depends on now, not him. You're brave. And you're responsible. Everyone said your brother was talented but...unapproachable. People admire his skills. They like you as a person. There's a difference."

"Good," the older Yamada thought to himself. "Truth is, I'm jealous of Hanatarou, too." With that, he climbed back into his futon and went to sleep.

* * *

Aizen finally reached Squad 12 headquarters. Wishing to conserve his energy, he had walked rather than using shunpo. The beeps coming from inside the building told him that someone was still working. He knocked at the door and was greeted by Akon.

"Didn't expect you back here, Aizen," Akon remarked warily. "And after dark? What's going on?"

"I visited the place where the Royal Guard fell," Aizen told him wistfully. "I did not sense Hyosube Ichibei's reiatsu. I did, however, encounter a strange-looking Quincy with a cape, but I am unsure where he was going. He seemed to be lost."

Akon gave him a worried look. "Which way was this Quincy going?"

Aizen told Akon all he knew. "I have been somewhat apprised of the current situation. Explain, if you would, what the Shinigami are trying to do to combat Yhwach."

Akon closed his eyes to think. "We're still trying to do something about the captains and the lieutenant who got turned into zombies by that Quincy. The others split up to go after Yhwach and the elite guards. Captain Zaraki got left behind. I don't think anyone's going to bother us with him here."

"Would it help if another qualified healer were here to assist in researching and treating the zombies?"

"If you can find someone like that..."

Aizen nodded. "Actually, 'someone like that' is being treated at the Squad 4 clinic as we speak. I hope you will avail yourself of the expertise that Yamada Seinousuke can offer."

Akon gave a low whistle. "Yes, of course! I'll even talk to him myself..."

"Now that we have settled that, I would like to make my way to Yhwach myself. He is a threat to us all. Can you assist me?"

Akon scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'd have to talk to the captain..."

"There is no time for that. Send me up and be done."

"You know you owe me one, right, Aizen? I'm surprised Kyoraku actually freed you from prison."

"As am I. Clearly he understands that my power is on a different level from that of most Shinigami."

"Come on over here," Akon instructed. "I can only do this once, so brace yourself and stand still." In a few moments he had sent Aizen in a one-person chute to Yhwach's last known location.

The spiritual energy was dense in this area. Aizen felt cold, though, as he glanced ahead. An ice castle? He was on the right track. It would be ideal if he could go to Yhwach without any distractions, but he wasn't naive enough to expect this to be easy. Sure enough, he saw a strange, distinctive hairstyle in his path. "My opportunity to punish Nanana Najakoop may be closer than I expected."

* * *

"This is almost too easy," Ichigo thought to himself as he made his way toward Yoruichi's reiatsu. He hoped his friends hadn't become separated. As he got closer to his friends, he felt a strange but powerful reiatsu. He looked toward the reiatsu and saw a tall, dark-skinned young man with light hair and a tattoo over one eye. The man was lying on the ground, aiming a gun. Ichigo tried to follow the gun's path to see where it would hit. Was that...Chad? If Chad was in the gun's path, Ichigo knew he needed to act. He used shunpo to get closer to the tall man. He hoped he wasn't too late.


	36. It's Deja Vu All Over Again

Ichigo thought it would be best to approach the shooter from the left. Once he was within striking distance, he tried a Getsuga Tensho attack. He was relieved to see that the attack had at least singed the other man's weapon. That should be enough to distract the shooter and warn Chad.

With some annoyance, the dark-skinned man looked around to find where the attack came from. His good eye narrowed as he focused on Ichigo. "And who might you be, boy?"

Ichigo said nothing. Rather, he once again tried to surprise the man by increasing his speed and zigzagging closer. Once he was close enough, he swung Zangetsu at the man's left arm.

But the man merely ducked and swung at Ichigo's torso with his fist. Ichigo was able to dodge the brunt of the attack, but he thought it was best to jump back out of the man's reach. "Maybe I did learn something from Yamada after all," Ichigo thought to himself.

The man studied him carefully. "Orange hair...sword as tall as you are... You are the one that has piqued His Majesty's interest so intensely. Kurosaki, was it?"

"Yeah. You know my name. How about telling me yours now?"

"I am Lille Barro, Sternritter X. I am one of His Majesty's elite guards."

"You're not going to let me just pass, are you?"

"His Majesty's instructions were to engage you if we encountered you. Thus, you may not pass. That is, unless you defeat me."

"So I just have to fight you, right?"

"That is correct. Do not expect to survive this battle."

"I won't underestimate you. But don't you dare underestimate me, either. I've been trained by the best."

"Very well, then. May the better man win."

* * *

"Yume-san! Big Brother! It's morning." Hanatarou tapped on the door.

"Already? Come on; let me sleep a little more," Seinousuke groaned. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he couldn't stop yawning.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast?"

"Sei-kun...much to do today," Yume encouraged. She turned to Hanatarou. "Good morning, Hanatarou. You...sleep well?"

"Good morning to you, too, Yume-san. I slept well. I hope you slept well also," Hanatarou said respectfully. "May I show you to the bath?"

"Like bath," Yume replied gratefully. "But need towel and soap."

"We'll take care of that. You already have lots of fans here in Squad 4 who'd be glad to share with you." He held his arm out to her. "Let's go."

"Hey! Just a minute!" Suddenly Seinousuke was up and awake. "Yume-love, you can't leave without me."

"Sei-kun silly," Yume laughed. "Meet me...after bath." She sniffed. "Sei-kun need bath too. Stink."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Yume-san's right: there's a lot to do today. Why don't I take you both to the bath?"

"Oh, all right then. You're not letting me go back to sleep, are you?"

"Sei-kun...sleep later. Want bath. Want to change clothes."

The trip to the the bath was uneventful, except for the whispers from excited youngsters who had only heard of the erstwhile Lieutenant Yamada or the lovely celebrity Yume. Hanatarou stopped long enough to ask some of the girls to assist Yume in the bath. Once she was safely inside the women's bathhouse, he and his brother went to the men's bathhouse. "Not much has changed," Seinousuke murmured.

"It's probably none of my business, but why are you so tired, Big Brother?" Hanatarou asked with concern. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Can we talk about this later? I just want to get my bath over with."

"I suppose. But we're going to talk about it."

The two cleaned up quietly before climbing into the bath. They had the bath to themselves.

"Hey, Hanatarou?"

"Hmmm?"

"I heard what you said to Ogido last night."

"Were you listening in again?"

"You know it."

"It's true! People who knew you always talk about how talented you are. And look at you...your body is amazing."

"You got promoted to third seat. Ichigo says he owes you his life. And anyway...you were always the 'cute' one. No one thinks you're a creep."

"Ichigo-san said that?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Big Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you train me?"

"Huh? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I want to learn some higher-level bakudo and barrier techniques. And, well...I heard rumors that you have bankai."

"What would you use these higher-level spells for?"

"I'm a third seat now. I want to be able to protect Squad 4."

The older Yamada was taken aback by this. "I guess...that's a good reason."

"Why'd you become a healer? With your talents, you could have gone to any squad."

"Would you believe me if I told you I have a higher affinity for healing? I took one of those aptitude tests. And anyway, I just came over to Squad 4 with Captain Unohana."

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you have bankai."

"Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

Aizen couldn't believe his good fortune. He would show Nanana the folly of attacking him when he was vulnerable. The thought made him strangely excited. This lower-ranked Sternritter would be the ideal practice opponent for fighting Yhwach. Stealthily, Aizen cast a series of binding kido.

"Who's there?" screamed Nanana. He saw Aizen come out from hiding. "You!"

Aizen smiled eerily. "You do not seem so quick to attack me, Underbelly Quincy."

"Oh no, that's quite all right. I'll be going now."

"No, you will not be going anywhere until I am done with you. Bakudo #62: Hundred Steps Light Fence."

"What do you want with me, Aizen Sousuke?"

"Tell me everything you know about Yhwach's intentions. Leave nothing out."

"He wants to create a new world for us Quincy. Even you should know that, Aizen."

"You are an imbecile if you believe Yhwach's goals are altruistic."

"Yours are?"

"I have never said my goals were altruistic, Quincy. Yhwach, however, did exactly that."

"Yhwach-sama hates conflict. That's a good thing."

"I dislike conflict also. You do not, however, see me destroying the world. I wish to rule it and end Soul Society's dependence on that thing."

"Pretty ambitious, huh, Aizen?"

"Yhwach's goal is every bit as ambitious as my own. Even someone with your limited intelligence, however, should be able to see that you are expendable to Yhwach."

"I'll carry on the fight down here."

"I said it already: you are an imbecile. If Yhwach considered you useful, you would have accompanied him when he took Jugram Haschwalth and the others to the Royal Realm."

"I should just kill you and add a notch to my belt."

"Your stupidity knows no bounds, it seems. You were unable to even knock me unconscious when you attacked me in my chair."

"Shut up!"

"Perhaps you would care to tell me exactly where Yhwach is at the moment?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Aizen Sousuke." He attempted to attack Aizen as he had done before, but to no avail.

Aizen sighed. "Since you are too much of an idiot to listen to reason, I shall end your pathetic life quickly." He murmured, _"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! _Hado #63: Fiery Lightning Howl."

Nanana twitched a bit, screaming, "Yhwach-sama!" before he lay quiet. Aizen wasn't sure whether Nanana was dead or unconscious, but he wasn't going to wait to find out. He'd leave the binding spells on Nanana just in case. Now to find Yhwach. In spite of his vast power and intelligence, even Aizen wasn't sure he could beat Yhwach by himself. His only hope was to catch the Quincy ruler by surprise and outsmart him.

* * *

The two Yamadas finished their bath and climbed out of the pool. Soon they were in the dressing room. "Hey, big brother?" Hanatarou began nervously.

"Hmm?"

"I want to take a picture."

Seinousuke winced. "You have a whole book full of pictures of me."

"No. I want a picture of you and me together. I don't have any, you know."

"After we're done with everything here, we'll see. Now, how about we get dressed and find Yume?"

It didn't take long to find Yume. Several of the young girls in Squad 4 had surrounded her and were trying to get her attention. Stifling a laugh, her husband called out, "Yume-love! We're ready."

With some relief, Yume made her way to him.

"Is that a new yukata, love?"

Today, she was wearing a sky-blue yukata with colorful butterflies. The girls had put a matching ribbon in her hair. "You like it?"

"Of course. But how many yukatas is this now?"

"Like yukatas," Yume sniffed. She showed him a handmade badge and nodded to the girls. "Girls...made this...for me."

One of the girls nervously approached the family. "Uh, yeah. We were so excited to meet Lady Yume that we wanted to make her a gift."

"Nice gift," Yume smiled gratefully. "Read it, Sei-kun."

"Lady Yume: Honored Guest," he read. "Show that to Iemitsu if he gives you trouble again."

She bowed to all the girls. "You all...nice girls. Helped me in bath. Made gift for me."

Hanatarou cleared his throat, "Yume-san, would you like a couple of these girls to show you around and help you in the library?"

"Like that. Iemitsu not complain?"

"You leave him to me, Yume-love." Seinousuke turned to the girls. "Take good care of her. This is her first time in Seireitei."

"Yes! Yes, Sir!" They surrounded Yume and said excitedly, "We're so glad you're here, Lady Yume."

"Not 'Lady Yume.' Just 'Yume-san' fine."

* * *

"Let's do this then, Lille Barro," Ichigo said. He wasn't looking forward to fighting this opponent. He'd have to stay in close range and keep Barro from using the gun. Remembering Yamada's advice, he fired a Getsuga Tenshou directly at the gun.

Barro made a beeline toward Ichigo and delivered a forceful thrust to the right shoulder. Ichigo leaned back and was able to evade the brunt of Barro's attack. Still, that hurt. He'd have to be careful not to sustain too many more attacks. Part of him wished he had asked Aizen and Yamada to teach him some kido.

This time, Barro pulled out a weapon the size of a pistol. Before Ichigo could respond, a shot was headed straight for his head. He ducked and rolled toward Barro's right side. He wasn't in position to do another Getsuga Tenshou, but he tried to swing his leg to trip Barro.

Barro merely glared at Ichigo and swung a fist. The blow grazed Ichigo's ear, but it didn't hurt as much as he expected.

"Are you going to get serious?" Barro asked, becoming annoyed. He pulled out another gun, this one resembling a shotgun.

"Just how many stinking guns do you have?" Ichigo snapped.

Barro pointed his newest weapon straight at Ichigo and prepared to pull the trigger. Ichigo jumped into the air and fired another Getsuga Tenshou, hoping to block Barro's attack. But rather than blocking the shot, Ichigo had only redirected it until it exploded. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if that shot had hit him.

Maybe he could pull off something similar to Yamada's bankai. He tried moving his weapon in a figure-eight pattern until he had generated enough momentum to fire off another Getsuga Tenshou. It was a good thing he had so much reiatsu; otherwise he knew he wouldn't be able to keep doing his attacks. But he couldn't expect Barro to just stand there. Or could he?

Barro had moved to a higher place, hoping to use that to his advantage. He had to stand still to aim. Ichigo saw his chance. Mentally crossing his fingers, he aimed his attack at his opponent. Barro's eye narrowed as he saw what Ichigo was trying to do. He closed the eye and began drawing spirit energy from the air around him. Concentrating it into his hands, he aimed his weapon at Ichigo's torso and fired.

Both attacks collided in the air between the two combatants, but Ichigo's attack started to disintegrate faster than Barro's. Ichigo knew he'd better evade as much of this attack as he could. But it was not to be. The remnants of Barro's attack rained on him like sabers, grazing his hair and stabbing him in the legs.

"Well, great," Ichigo thought glumly. "I can't get close to this guy. What do I do?"

He thought he heard a familiar voice mocking him. "What's wrong, Ichigo? Still won't call for me?"

"You!" Ichigo exclaimed aloud. Barro gave him a confused stare.

"Who else would it be?" the voice demanded. "You haven't learned anything, have you?"

"I'm not in the mood for this," Ichigo thought irritably, catching his breath. "I can't find any holes in his defenses."

"How can you not see what you need to do? You know he uses guns."

"And every time I try to get close or attack the gun, I get a face full of fist."

"You can keep getting a face full of fist, or you can let me take over. You want to win this or not?"

"I've fought tougher opponents than this."

"Mm-hmm... You think one of Yhwach's elite guards is a weak opponent?"

"Nope. I'm just saying I can beat him."

"You've done SO well at it already," the voice said disdainfully.

"You won't quit, will you?"

"Nope."

"What if I said I want to save your energy for Yhwach?"

"Uh, whatever. If you can't beat this guy, you won't be facing Yhwach or anyone else."

* * *

Aizen continued toward the chill of the ice castle. Just what did Yhwach want to do? He wished he had thought to collar Nimaiya and force him to forge a new weapon. Yhwach was already under the influence of Kyouka Suigetsu's illusions, but he wasn't sure about Haschwalth or the caped man. Even without illusions, though, he felt confident he'd fare well against Haschwalth, but the caped man was an unknown quantity.

Winter had always been Aizen's favorite season. Growing up, he had enjoyed looking out the window at the snow. Aunt Mitsuko had knitted him a beautiful scarf that he had worn every winter. On the first snowfall of the winter, he and Aunt Mitsuko had enjoyed white tea and homemade apple tart. Those were peaceful days. He had been too young to understand when Aunt Mitsuko had shown him a picture of Yume as a child. But right now, he hoped Yume and the others were safe and well. "I could use that scarf right now," Aizen thought wistfully as the cold pierced his hands.

He detected a familiar spirit energy as he kept moving. The person seemed to be in a hurry. Aizen wondered who made such an arrival possible. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out where the person was going. He might find something interesting if he followed at a distance.


	37. You Again?

Hanatarou led a grumbling Seinousuke back to the examination room. "I told you, nothing's wrong with me, Hanatarou."

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about. I'll examine you, give you the 'all clear,' and not examine you again."

"Yeah, whatever."

Hanatarou handed his brother a hospital gown. "Change into this." He tried not to laugh at Seinousuke's embarrassment as he turned to set up his computer.

"Hey, Hanatarou?"

"What, big brother?"

"You've changed."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You're more...assertive. You're standing up to me instead of just putting up with my complaining."

"Thanks."

"Now for you to be more assertive with Iemitsu. Yume was ready to smack him last night."

The two brothers laughed. "Get on the examination table, big brother." Hanatarou ran the mini scanner over his brother's upper body. Once again, it beeped when it got to the lung area. "Hang on just a minute."

"Well, crap," the older Yamada thought to himself. "It's all catching up to me, I guess."

Hanatarou came back with Isane and Ogido in tow. He showed Isane the irregularities on the screen and explained once again why his brother was there. Ogido, meanwhile, was pushing the patient through the special machine that Akon had developed. He was holding a clipboard and writing rapidly. "Hanatarou-kun, come here a minute."

He showed Hanatarou the screen on his machine. "I haven't seen anything like this."

They both looked Seinousuke in the eye. "Big brother," Hanatarou said firmly. "You know something about how this stuff got into your lungs, don't you?"

His brother closed his eyes but said nothing.

"Do you want our help or not?"

The older brother moaned. "Bring...Yume here."

Ogido went to the library and returned with Yume in no time. "Sei-kun...what...wrong?"

Hanatarou gave her a worried look. "He asked me to bring you here. He hasn't told me anything."

Ogido left the room and closed the door. Yume looked sadly at her husband, who was now motioning to her to come closer. "Someone...explain...?"

Seinousuke grabbed her hand and closed his eyes again. "Yume-love, you told me not to pretend."

"Not like it...when you pretend. Want you...tell the truth."

"Remember how you used to be in the wheelchair and couldn't stop coughing?"

"Remember that."

"Look at me and tell me what you see."

Yume was confused, but she studied his face carefully. "Sei-kun...tired all the time. Dark spots."

Carefully, he put his hands to his eyes and took the blue-gray contacts out. His eyes were now a dusky black hue. "Do you understand yet?"

"Sei-kun...not understand. You...sick? My fault?"

"Yume-love...I am sick."

"Knew...Sei-kun pretend..."

"Have you had trouble with your lungs lately?"

"No...breathe well."

Hanatarou opened his mouth wide. "Big brother...don't tell me..."

Yume looked worriedly at her husband and then Hanatarou. "Want to know. Sei-kun...what did...you do?"

Hanatarou looked her in the eye. "I should smack my brother upside the head for this. Yume-san...I don't know how to tell you this."

"Sei-kun...tell me. Not pretend."

* * *

"Oh, all right already!" Ichigo responded. "But DON'T go overboard. I have questions to ask this guy."

"Me, go overboard?" the Hollow said, with a sinister smirk.

"I'm serious," Ichigo said sternly. "I want him to tell me where Yhwach is."

"Oh, all right... I'll TRY not to kill him."

"Kurosaki! Do you intend to lie there all day? I know full well that you are still conscious," Barro called irritably. "You will take this fight seriously, or you will die."

"Mwahahahaha!" cackled the Hollow. "I'm up." He made a beeline to Barro and smashed his fist into the shotgun.

"Who are you?" demanded the Quincy. "You look like Kurosaki, yet you fight differently."

"Heh heh heh," laughed the Hollow disdainfully. "I AM Ichigo. No 'look like' about it."

Barro looked over and saw a nearly unconscious Ichigo trying to nurse his leg. "I see. His Majesty mentioned that this boy is...unique."

"I'm your opponent, Quincy!" barked the Hollow. "And unlike my host over there, I don't mind killing you." He unleashed a series of kicks so quick that, in comparison, Yamada's seemed to be in slow motion.

The Hollow was a blur as he began to wear Barro down. Once he stopped, however, he was disgusted to see his opponent mostly unhurt.

"Is that all?" Barro asked. "I expected more from someone who talks such a tough game."

The Hollow studied Barro quickly but carefully. Becoming annoyed, he unsheathed his sword and began to spin it around. Weaving back and forth, he continued spinning as he approached Barro. He didn't let go as he moved the spinning sword toward Barro's legs. Once again, he was much faster than Ichigo, attacking too fast to be seen.

Barro raised his gun to attack the blur, but the Hollow was ready for him this time. He jumped over the raised gun and kicked it out of Barro's hand. Meanwhile, he swung his sword at the back of Barro's neck. Barro fell to the ground, but the Hollow wasn't ready to celebrate just yet.

* * *

Aizen followed the familiar energy from a distance. That person was in a rush to get somewhere, and Aizen wanted to know why. Cautiously, he erected a gossamer barrier around himself and followed at a safe distance. He found the dropping temperatures annoying, but they at least told him he was nearing the castle. Bitterly, he thought to himself that Ichigo had had far less difficulty reaching the Royal Realm.

After about fifteen minutes, Aizen could see the castle. It was even more vast than Las Noches, but Aizen couldn't see the point of making a castle of ice. The doors and windows were plentiful, and it was easy to see most of the happenings around the perimeter. If he could just catch up to the familiar energy, he might get some answers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He turned to see his quarry running toward what seemed to be a side door.

Aizen was in luck. He'd move closer and keep following the person from a distance. Using his now weaponless illusion ability, he decided to get some practice in concealing his presence. He could walk freely without being seen. In moments, he once again picked up a faint amount of the familiar energy. At this rate, it wouldn't be long until he was within striking distance. A Hainawa might be useful in keeping his target stationary. The corridors weaved and turned like a maze. Aizen kept following the energy until he reached the last corridor. This corridor was long, with a seemingly infinite number of doors on either side. Fortunately for Aizen, he was able to make out some movement several yards away.

Before the other person could escape his sight, Aizen used shunpo to move within a few feet. Before his old acquaintance could react, Aizen had used a Hainawa to prevent any movement. "It has been a while, Neliel," he said without emotion.

A startled Neliel turned to face him. "Aizen! How did you get here?"

"I followed your reiatsu," he said simply. "Why are you unaccompanied and in such a haste?"

"I guess I can tell you," she answered warily. "We all got separated when Yhwach started trying to merge with the Soul King. I was following Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow is here also?" Aizen mused. "I hardly expected Arrancar to have any interest in the affairs of Soul Society."

"Where have you been, Aizen? Don't you know anything that happened in Hueco Mundo?"

"I was imprisoned for nearly two years."

Neliel sighed. "Since you don't know, I'll tell you. Some of the Quincy invaded Hueco Mundo. They took Halibel prisoner and defeated Ayon. Halibel is in this very fortress."

"I see." Aizen closed his eyes. "I can now understand why you are here. Have you encountered any Quincy?"

Neliel nodded with some concern. "Grimmjow ran off from our group to chase some guy with a curl."

Aizen lowered his eyebrows. "A curl? Describe this individual further, please."

"His hair is a bit darker than yours. He acts like a coward who runs away from a challenge, but I saw the glint in his eye. And he has the usual Quincy attire."

"I think I have encountered this individual myself," Aizen said suspiciously. "Unfortunately, we cannot expect Grimmjow to proceed with caution. I shall accompany you in your pursuit of Grimmjow. For now, our interests coincide."

"All right then," Neliel agreed reluctantly. "One more thing. That guy with the curl kept trying to make Grimmjow chase him, but then he threw some sort of bottle once Grimmjow caught up."

"A bottle? I am starting to understand."

"Then tell me, Aizen. Do you know who that guy was?" They continued down the corridor as they talked.

"Yes. He approached me and Kurosaki Ichigo, asking us to stop Yhwach."

"To stop Yhwach? That doesn't make sense."

"Naturally, I was suspicious. He was unwilling to tell me the nature of his ability until he was threatened with bodily harm."

"So what's his ability?"

"He gave me an explanation, but I do not believe him. He said that he could cause any fluid to become lethal, but that seems too simple. It certainly is not worthy of his epithet, 'death dealing.'"

"But he did throw a bottle at Grimmjow."

"That is most likely some sort of poison."

"If his epithet is 'death dealing,' then is the poison lethal?"

"I suspect that the poison will only delay Grimmjow. Quincy do not know the unique traits of the Hollow."

"Shouldn't we get to him?"

"Grimmjow is reckless. Left to his own devices, he could very well lose to Askin Nakk Le Varr."

"Askin Nakk Le Varr?"

"The Quincy with the curl. He is one of Yhwach's elite guards."

Neliel nodded. "Grimmjow's in danger, then. But how do we find him with all these doors?"

Aizen closed his eyes. "Allow me to concentrate for a moment. I can try to trace his reiatsu, just as I did with yours."

* * *

Yume clasped her husband's hand tighter. "Sei-kun...I said to you...always want you...tell the truth to me."

Hanatarou studied his brother with a mixture of concern and disbelief. "If you aren't going to start talking, big brother, I'm going to tell Yume-san exactly what I suspect."

"My Yume...You've had enough sadness. Why should I burden you with this?"

"Want to know! We...not partners? You...not trust me?"

"Yume-san...I don't think it's that," Hanatarou said slowly. "It's that...my brother's always been that way." He turned to his brother, whose eyes were now closed. "I'm going to tell you both what I think is going on here. You can tell us how close I came."

Yume nodded at him. "Hanatarou...please...tell me. I...try to help...heal Sei-kun."

Hanatarou glanced once more at his brother before closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. "First, tell me how long you and my brother have known each other."

"Long time...was teenager."

"How was your health when you met my brother?"

"Bad. Cough always. Weak lungs."

"Does that have to do with your speech pattern now?"

"No." She lowered her head and looked at her husband sadly.

Seinousuke picked up the explanation. "Something...painful happened to her. Yume was abused. That's what...led to her problems with forming sentences."

Hanatarou stroked Yume's hair. "I'm sorry, Yume-san. I didn't know."

"Sei-kun...said to me...he could try...to heal me."

"Yeah. A lot of people here didn't like him, but he's an elite healer." He turned to his brother. "Are you ready to tell Yume-san why you're the one with the lung problems now?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. We can't heal you if you don't tell us everything."

"Yume-love...remember that technique I did when we saw Heitarou try to kill Sousuke?"

"When...priest cursed you?"

"Yeah. When I transferred Sousuke's injuries to the priest."

"Sei-kun! What are...you saying?"

Hanatarou looked Seinousuke in the eye. "I thought so." He sighed sadly. "Yume-san...that technique is exclusive to the Yamada family. But...Seinousuke-san is the most proficient at it. He's...the only one who ever figured how to transfer injuries and illnesses to his own body."

"Sei-kun! You...did that? Not understand! Why?"

"I think you probably know why, Yume-san." Hanatarou shook his head. "If he transferred your lung problems to his own body, it means he saw no other way to help you."

"Why...you...not tell me this?" Yume sobbed.

"It's simple, Yume-san. My brother...loves you."

The older Yamada looked Yume in the eye and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Big brother?"

"Huh?"

"We need to figure out what we're going to do to heal you."

The older brother studied Hanatarou's sword intently. "Tell me about your sword. What's your shikai?"

Hanatarou glanced over at Yume. "Yume-san, have you found out anything in the reading room?"

"Books...have lots of spells."

"Good. Let's talk some more about this after lunch." He paged Ogido, who came quickly. "Would you go to the dining hall and get us some rice balls and soup? We're going to brainstorm."

* * *

The Hollow took several breaths as he studied Barro and sheathed Zangetsu.

"You disappoint me, white Kurosaki," Barro said plainly as he sat up. "Surely you did not think you had beaten me with such a weak attack."

"Unlike the kid over there, I'm not an idiot," the Hollow sneered. "I already knew I hadn't beaten you yet. Let's just say I'm...testing the waters a bit."

Ichigo bristled at being called an idiot, but he knew the Hollow at least had more battle sense and stamina.

"Are you finally ready to fight me seriously, white Kurosaki?" Barro demanded impatiently. "I have no desire to waste my time fighting you if you are not."

"You're not actually trying to provoke me, are you, gun boy?" the Hollow retorted. "I'd rather just kick your butt and be done with it."

"Then back up your talk with action, white one."

"You really thought you had to tell me THAT?" With that, the Hollow once again unsheathed Zangetsu. He focused the reiatsu into the sword and prepared for a Getsuga Tenshou, Hollow style. If he did this right, Barro wouldn't know what hit him.

"So what are you, white one?"

"I told you, gun freak. I'm the real Ichigo."

"Stop talking in riddles."

"Who's talking in riddles?'

"The boy is lying there on the ground. How are you 'the real Ichigo?'"

"You wouldn't understand. Just keep playing with your guns and don't worry about complicated stuff like this."

* * *

"Grimmjow's reiatsu is farther down this corridor," Aizen said after he finished his kido scan. "I do not, however, sense the energy of Askin Nakk Le Varr."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Neliel wondered.

"I am curious to know where he is."

Neliel thought for a bit. "Wouldn't it be better to find Grimmjow? The Quincy would have a harder time against all three of us."

"You are probably right. We should proceed toward him, then." They continued ahead, observing but saying nothing to each other.

* * *

By the time Ogido returned with lunch, Seinousuke had already fallen asleep. Yume and Hanatarou whispered as Yume shared what she had found thus far in the reading room.

Suddenly, the others sensed an unfamiliar, unwelcome presence. Soon, they were greeted by a spirit gate. Subconsciously, Yume moved behind her husband's bed. Her eyes opened wide as Hanatarou and Ogido moved to protect her.

"How'd I get here?" Askin wondered, feigning confusion. A smirk came to his lips as he saw where he was.

The tension in the room was enough to wake Seinousuke. "The hell are you doing here?" he demanded, pointing at Askin.

"I never thought I'd be lucky enough to sneak up on the demon," he laughed eerily.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up out of a sound sleep, Quincy," the older Yamada snapped.

Yume tried to conceal her fear. She studied this intruder carefully and told him sternly, "You leave now. Not belong here."

"Well now, who's this pretty little thing?"

Yume knew it was better to not tell him who she was. Turning to her husband, she asked suspiciously, "Sei-kun? Know...this person?"

"You don't belong here either, lady. Where's your Shinigami attire?"

She glared at him defiantly. "Guest. Not need Shinigami attire."

"Well, little Miss Guest. I think I'll try my 'death dealing' on you first."

That was enough to get her husband out of bed. Hanatarou was shocked at the change in his brother's expression. In a soft but dangerous voice, the older Yamada rasped, "You've just made a big mistake, Quincy." He turned to Hanatarou and Ogido. "Bring my sword from Captain Unohana's room."

Once the sword was in his hand, he looked at the two younger men with some concern. "Ogido-kun...take Yume and go somewhere safe." He turned to Hanatarou. "Attack me with your sword until it's charged up. Then attack him," he whispered.

Hanatarou said nothing as he unsheathed Hisagomaru. "I'm sorry, big brother," he whispered as he began hitting Seinousuke repeatedly.

"Hanatarou! Why...hit Sei-kun?" Yume demanded.

"I'll explain later. Trust me," he told her.


	38. Fighting Begins

As Aizen and Neliel continued down the hall, the sound of clashing blades caught their ear. Aizen used his kido to scan the area. Without waiting for Neliel, he used shunpo until he was outside the door to the room with sounds. As much as he hated Yamada's habit of listening on on conversations, he couldn't help listening in on the angry talk coming from the other side of the door.

"Haschwalth! How can you be so loyal to Yhwach?" a loud voice demanded.

No response.

"We were going to destroy him, the same way he destroyed our home!"

"Bazz-B. You understand nothing, even now."

"I understand just fine. We made a pact, and you didn't keep it!"

"No, Bazz-B, you don't understand. My fate is intertwined with His Majesty's."

"So you're just fine with him trying to use Auswahlen on me?"

"If it is to further his goals and establish his kingdom, then it is a necessary sacrifice."

"Unforgivable." Aizen stepped away from the door as the temperature steadily rose. He would wait for the outcome of this confrontation before involving himself.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, older brother?" Hanatarou asked nervously.

Wincing from the impact of another blow from Hisagomaru, Seinousuke nodded wordlessly. The two brothers studied each other before turning their attention to Askin.

"Do you know that guy?" Hanatarou wondered.

His brother nodded once again, trying to conserve his strength. Like Aizen, he was suspicious of Askin's explanation of 'death dealing,' but there was no way he would give the Quincy the chance to use it on his beloved Yume, whatever it was. Ah, Yume. Ogido had had to coax her out of the room once she had seen Hanatarou hitting her husband.

In the library, Ogido tried to calm Yume. "Mistress Yume, I know you're worried. Please trust Hanatarou-kun. He has a lot of respect for his brother."

"Then why...? Why hit Sei-kun?" Yume cried.

The young man took a breath. "Do you know what an empath does?"

Yume shook her head. "Empath? Not know what that is."

He bowed to Yume. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I heard your husband explain what he did to the priest."

She nodded but said nothing.

"That's kind of what an empath does."

"Not understand. Explain clearly."

"OK. As Hanatarou-kun said, that technique is unique to the Yamada family. Your husband used it to take away Aizen's injuries and transfer them somewhere else."

"Go on. Still not quite understand."

"Hanatarou-kun's sword does the same thing. He's using it to take away your husband's lung problems."

"Not try to hurt Sei-kun?"

"No. He's trying to help your husband. He has to hit Yamada-san to charge the sword up."

"Hit Sei-kun...charge sword up?"

"That's right. I know it's hard to see someone hitting your husband. But Yamada-san is recovering a bit every time Hanatarou-kun hits him."

"Start...to understand now."

Ogido nodded at her and smiled. "It's an amazing ability. Once the sword is charged up, he can attack with it. He'll be transferring your husband's health problems to that Quincy out there."

Yume's eyes widened once she finally understood. "OK. Thank you...help me understand. Hanatarou...nice boy." She turned to the shelf behind her. "We read in here? We...try to help too."

* * *

The Hollow continued to study Barro. He was pretty sure the "gun freak" had no more guns, but he wasn't taking any chances. He could hardly wait to see Barro's expression once he felt the brunt of "Getsuga Tenshou: Hollow Ichigo style." The thought excited him.

"What are you smiling about, white one?" demanded Barro.

"Just thinking about what you're going to look like when I'm finished with you."

"You are a smug one. Enough talk, 'real Ichigo.'"

The Hollow concentrated his reiatsu into the blade of Zangetsu. Once he was satisfied, he ran with determination toward Barro. Without warning, he released his own version of Getsuga Tenshou. Unlike Ichigo's, this attack was a concentrated blast of black fire, more like a spear than like a raging flame. The Hollow watched cautiously as Barro tried to block this attack, which had deliberately been aimed at the midsection. As much as the Hollow wanted to kick Barro's tail just to teach him a lesson, he grudgingly held back.

Barro dropped his gun as he fell to the ground. He wasn't reaching for another weapon, which the Hollow thought was a good sign. Now flat on his back, Barro gasped for breath as he subconsciously moved his hands to his wounded stomach.

"You done yet, gun boy?" the Hollow asked sarcastically. "There's more where that came from."

"What was that, white one?" Barro's good eye narrowed curiously.

"Ha ha ha! Why would I tell you my secrets? I'll do another one and let you figure it out for yourself."

* * *

"Aizen! Why didn't you wait?" A winded Neliel had finally caught up to him.

"I heard the sound of weapons clashing. My curiosity was aroused."

"Is it Grimmjow?"

"No. It seems that there is dissension within the ranks of the Quincy."

"So what do we do? Can we use that to our advantage somehow?"

"That is a possibility. We should wait for the outcome of this battle and then question the victor."

"But what about Grimmjow?"

"He is likely to find the other members of your party. Shihouin Yoruichi should be able to keep Grimmjow in check."

* * *

"Yamada!" Iemitsu came running to the room, where a quizzical Askin was watching Hanatarou hit Seinousuke in the back with Hisagomaru.

The two brothers stopped and stared at Iemitsu.

Iemitsu gave them a baffled look. "Just what are you doing, Yamada?"

"As you can see, he's using Hisagomaru on me," the older brother said impatiently. "Or don't you know what Hisagomaru does?"

Iemitsu cleared his throat. "We've got guys from Squad 11 here. Captain Zaraki's in bad shape."

Hanatarou's mouth dropped. "Captain Zaraki? What happened?"

"It's pretty bad. He needs treatment right away. Madarame is beside himself."

Seinousuke cleared his throat. "Hanatarou, get me some clothes. Have Ogido-kun get the triage room ready. Iemitsu, tell Madarame to take his captain there."

"Big brother!" Hanatarou insisted. "I'm not done treating you yet. You should be in bed."

"Then finish treating me after Zaraki's taken care of. You're assisting me in the triage room."

"Assisting you...?" Hanatarou's voice trailed off as he realized his brother's intentions. "I'll...be right back then."

Iemitsu shook his head as he muttered and left the room. "Who does he think he is, anyway?"

"I heard that, Iemitsu," the older Yamada snapped. "Stop complaining and go! There's no time."

* * *

Once the fighting had died down behind the door, Aizen cautiously nudged the door open. Haschwalth was standing over Bazz-B, who was now nearly unconscious. "End this pointless resistance, Bazz-B."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already!"

"I will not kill you, Bazz-B. You will survive, and acknowledge your folly when His Majesty establishes his kingdom."

"Shut up already!"

"If I may interrupt..." Aizen said calmly.

"Aizen Sousuke!" For the first time, Aizen noticed consternation in Haschwalth's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I am perfectly capable of detecting and following spirit energy, Jugram Haschwalth," Aizen replied disdainfully.

"If you are here..."

"You know my answer already. I will not ally myself with you Quincy.'

"You are indeed a rude one, Aizen Sousuke. If you are here, you are an intruder. Intruders must be dealt with."

Aizen raised his eyebrow in amusement. "And you think you are capable of defeating me?"

"You will regret your foolish decision to oppose His Majesty."

"Ah yes, another imbecile. Nanana Najakoop already discovered the folly of attacking me."

"How insulting. You truly think Nanana Najakoop is on my level?"

"He is every bit the sycophant you are, Haschwalth."

"Shall I show you the price of your arrogance, Aizen Sousuke?"

"How insulting," Aizen retorted mockingly. "Shall I show you how vast the chasm between you and me is?"

"I would love nothing better than to humiliate you."

Aizen turned to Neliel. "Question that Quincy called Bazz-B. Have him guide you to Halibel." He threw her a small bottle. "Doubtless Halibel will want to avenge the defeat of Ayon. Use this to sedate her if she proceeds unwisely."

Neliel nodded with some disapproval as she dragged Bazz-B to an obscure corner. "Start talking."

"Now, Jugram Haschwalth, we may fight uninterrupted," Aizen declared.

* * *

"Let me question him first," Ichigo said sternly.

"Spoilsport!" the Hollow spat. "I want to finish kicking his butt."

"Then how about this? If he doesn't answer our questions, you can be more...convincing."

"Then I hope he's stubborn." The Hollow cackled with a strange excitement.

* * *

Seinousuke threw his clothes on and ran to the triage room. He loved the rush of urgent medical situations, but this situation worried him. His head was starting to feel woozy. He'd have to ask Hanatarou to look at it once they were finished with Zaraki. As he reached the doorway to the triage room, his thoughts went to Yume.

"Big brother!" Hanatarou exclaimed! "You look ready to pass out yourself."

Isane ran in to the triage room. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Seinousuke prepping the examination table. "What's this?"

"There's no time to explain. Brief me on Zaraki before he gets here."

Quickly she explained what had happened to Zaraki. She shook her head as she put her gloves on to assist the two Yamadas.

"No, Isane. Your job is to examine Madarame and Ayasegawa. They might have ingested some of Kurotsuchi's poison. They need to tell you everything. Report to me when you're done."

She nodded to him and went to question Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Big brother?"

"What?"

"You're going to help us out?"

"Yeah. Only until we've dealt with this situation. I'll explain later."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ogido, who ran into the room to report that Askin was trying to leave.

"Good. Make sure he's gone. I don't have time to deal with him right now. Then go back to Yume. She's your responsibility right now."

"Coming in!" yelled Iemitsu, wheeling an unconscious Zaraki in on a stretcher.

Seinousuke took a deep breath as he sent Iemistu to help Isane. He handed Hanatarou a mask and put one on himself. "Let's get started then, Hanatarou. Don't breathe this stuff in." This didn't look good. Despite his own questionable moral code, he hated Kurotsuchi's disregard for allies. He closed his eyes and began a high-level regeneration technique.

Hanatarou said nothing as he watched his brother concentrate. He started his own healing technique on Zaraki. Even now, in this situation, the older brother seemed to be enjoying this. But Hanatarou knew better than anyone else that Seinousuke was pushing himself too hard. He wished he had the courage to be more blunt with his brother.

The older Yamada started breathing heavily. "Iemitsu was right. This is pretty serious."

"But not anything you can't handle, right?" By now, Hanatarou was more concerned about his brother than about Zaraki.

"Yeah." Seinousuke could no longer ignore the throbbing in his head. "Can you do a healing technique on my head?"

"Brother? What's wrong with your head?"

"Please...just do it. I can't stop until Zaraki wakes up."

"Sei-kun!" Yume yelled from the doorway. She ran over to his side.

"No! Yume! You'll breathe in the poison!"

She shook her head violently. "You let me help!" She erected a barrier around herself and her husband.

"Why did you come? It's dangerous!"

Yume closed her soft brown eyes and rested her hands on her husband's head. Softly she murmured, "Power of water, element of life, spirit of healing, restore and refresh." Soon her husband was enveloped by a cool, airy mist. "That...priest technique. Level 10," she said simply.

Hanatarou's eyes opened wide. "Thank you, Yume-san. Be sure to let us check you out after we finish here."

"Quincy gone," she told them both determinedly. "Bald guy made him leave."

"Lady Yume! You can't be in here!" yelled a young female voice. It was the same young girl who had made the badge for Yume.

"Not leaving! Help Sei-kun!"

Ogido bowed apologetically to the older Yamada. "I apologize...Yamada-san. Once Mistress Yume heard you were going to treat Captain Zaraki, there was no stopping her. Ninth seat Jou and I both tried."

Seinousuke chuckled as he looked gratefully at Yume. "It's all right. I can actually use the help from all of you. Ogido-kun, run the machines. Jou-kun, examine Yume to be sure she didn't ingest any of the poison. Yume-love...do you have a technique you can use on Zaraki?"

"You and Hanatarou...heal him. Only have energy...heal your head. Zaraki...hurt too bad for me." She once again focused her energy on her husband's head. "Sei-kun...please hurry."


	39. Victory Draws Near?

The Hollow sulked as Ichigo studied Barro. He desperately wanted to refine "Getsuga Tenshou: Hollow Style" on someone

"What do you people want with me?" Ichigo groaned.

"You should know by now, boy," Barro replied flatly.

"Hey, Ichigo, is he being uncooperative yet?" the Hollow asked eagerly.

"Why did Yhwach order you to detain me?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the Hollow.

"As I told you, you should already know why His Majesty is intrigued by you."

"He killed my mother, and he wants to destroy everything. Those are pretty good reasons to not join him."

"Even though you carry His Majesty's own blood?"

"Why does that matter? I didn't ask for it."

"You would betray part of your heritage, young Kurosaki?"

"I'm the real Ichigo, not that old man," the Hollow cut in, glaring at Barro. "I even look like Ichigo."

"Calm down," Ichigo said patiently.

"You are a confusing one," Barro sighed. "Perhaps His Majesty needs to teach you a lesson

"I beat you, gun freak. Remember?" taunted the Hollow. "Or did you already forget how 'His Majesty' responds to failure? You lost."

I am not defeated until I am dead, white one."

The Hollow laughed with a neurotic delight. "Then you won't mind if I finish this, will you?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Where is Yhwach?" he demanded.

"Can't you see that ice castle over there? You should feel the temperature dropping."

* * *

"Do not flatter yourself, Aizen Sousuke. You have not seen even a fraction of my ability."

Aizen's eyes hardened. "And I shall return those words to you. You will underestimate me at your own risk."

"You are arrogant as always. I will be one to show you your place."

Aizen laughed disdainfully. "My place, you say? That is truly laughable. After all, you Quincy did not dare to attack Hueco Mundo while I was there."

"His Majesty was asleep."

"But did you not just say that you yourself would have been capable of defeating me?"

""Learn your role, and rue your foolishness, Aizen Sousuke."

Aizen sighed as he gradually summoned his reiatsu. Without warning, he unleashed a Hado #32: Yellow Fire Flash. It singed Haschwalth's flowing cape.

Haschwalth's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he aimed his bow.

Aizen threw another Hado attack, this time at the bow. This time, Haschwalth was ready, and jumped out of the way.

"Enough child's play, Aizen Sousuke," Haschwalth breathed.

* * *

Zaraki was worse off than either Hanatarou or Seinousuke had expected. After over an hour of concentrated high-level healing techniques from both brothers, Zaraki hadn't stirred yet. Yume looked worriedly at her husband as she finished her own healing technique on his head.

The treatment was interrupted once again, this time by Ikkaku bursting into the room. "Dammit, Yamada, you little twerp! Aren't you through yet?"

"Do you want us to heal your captain or not?" Seinousuke asked icily. He glared at Ikkaku and warned, "Don't interrupt us again."

By now, Yumichika had come in to calm Ikkaku and check on his captain himself. "Uh, who are you?" he asked curiously.

"As you SHOULD be able to see, I'm the one who's trying to treat your captain.. Now if that's all..." The older Yamada gave them a meaningful look and cocked his head toward the door.

The two Squad 11 officers were taken aback by Seinousuke's sharp tone. They thought better of arguing with him, though. Ikkaku folded his arms and glared at him.

"Leave. There's nothing for you to do here. Ogido-kun will update you when we're done." He stared at them and then at the door.

Hanatarou, a bit embarrassed by his brother's abrupt response, said calmly, "My brother's the best healer in Seireitei. This is going to take time. So please don't pressure him."

"Your...brother?" Finally it dawned on Yumichika, who quickly grabbed Ikkaku. "Bow!"

"The hell?" Ikkaku grumbled.

Yume studied them curiously. "Bald guy...not know who Sei-kun is?"

Yumichika kept holding Ikkaku down, whispering insistently, "That guy's the 'demon'! Don't stop bowing!" He turned and begged Seinousuke, "Please accept our apologies, Yamada-san! We didn't realize that a healer of your caliber was treating our captain. We won't disturb you again. But please, help Captain Zaraki!"

The older Yamada nodded quietly. "Yeah. You guys can help by keeping an eye on things. One of the Quincy already came here and threatened my wife." He nodded toward Yume. "Yume-love, why don't you and Jou-kun go back to the library?"

* * *

"I don't like your tone, gun freak." The Hollow smiled menacingly. "Do I need to make you cooperate?" he asked, brandishing his sword.

Ichigo cleared his throat and gave the Hollow a warning look. "What does Yhwach want?"

"It baffles me that you do not already know the answer to that."

"Come on already!" snapped the Hollow. "Let me at him! He's not convinced yet!" He leaped toward Barro and put his sword to the Quincy's throat."

You still persist in fighting, white one?"

"No, he doesn't want to fight," Ichigo replied, glaring at the Hollow. "He's going to sit here and listen."

You're next, Ichigo," the Hollow muttered under his breath.

Ichigo ignored the Hollow and looked Barro in the eye. "Tell me about Ishida."

"What about young Ishida?"

"What's he trying to do?"

The Hollow cackled. "I knew you were clueless, Ichigo, but even I didn't expect you to be this much of an idiot."

Barro studied Ichigo intently. "As much as it pains me to agree with the white one, it seems strange to me that you do not realize what your own friend is trying to do."

"Speak clearly, Barro. What is Ishida doing?"

"Young Ishida, of course, wants to stop His Majesty."

"Wow, gun boy, I didn't think you were smart enough to figure that out all by yourself," the Hollow sneered.

Ichigo looked at Barro with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Ishida..."

"You really didn't know that, Ichigo? Good grief." The Hollow gave Ichigo a disdainful glare.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

The Hollow was enjoying putting Ichigo in his place. "Yeah, Ichigo's not all that smart. I'm the smart one in this relationship."

Ichigo lowered his head as his face turned red. Askin and Yamada had already taken him to task for not really knowing someone he once called a friend.

It was the Hollow who stared at Barro intently. "And, the reason you haven't tried to kill Ishida is...?"

"Young Ishida is, naturally, currently no threat to His Majesty."

* * *

Aizen studied Haschwalth disdainfully. "Yes, indeed. Enough child's play."

"Why do you continue this foolish resistance, Aizen Sousuke?"

"My interests do not coincide with those of your Yhwach," Aizen responded simply.

"Foolishness. You are an enemy of the Shinigami. We are enemies of the Shinigami. How do our interests not coincide?"

"Enough talk, Jugram Haschwalth," Aizen retorted tersely. He surprised Haschwalth with a well-aimed Disintegrating Circle.

"You nearly hit me with that one," Haschwalth mocked. "You have lost your touch, it would seem."

"Then perhaps you would like to show me your own capabilities, instead of merely talking."

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Yume asked with a mixture of worry and frustration. "You let me help!"

You've helped a lot already, Yume-love. My head feels a lot better. Let Jou-kun check you over for any poisoning." His voice was soft but insistent. "Please go."

Yume frowned but went with Jou to the examination room. "Just lie down here on the table," Jou instructed gently. "That was pretty gutsy of you, Lady Yume."

"Love...Sei-kun," Yume said softly. "Sei-kun...sick...try to heal me. My turn...help him."

"It's romantic to see two people who love each other so much," Jou mused wistfully. "How did you and Yamada-san meet, anyway?"

Yume closed her eyes and began to recall:

_Sixteen-year-old Yume bounded home from school, excited about the new art club at school. She could hardly wait to tell Aunt Mitsuko, her beloved nurse. As she opened the front door and announced that she was home, she was surprised to see the dark-haired, young-looking Shinigami sitting on her couch, talking to her parents. He stood and introduced himself as Lieutenant Yamada, and explained that he was researching her ancestors. Yume had been shocked when he showed her the family tree he had put together, and even more shocked when he told her he had known many of the people on it. But his stories intrigued her. With her parents' permission, the two had decided that he could stop by on his days off._

_After his third visit, the lieutenant had brought a checkerboard and some checkers. He explained that Yume's ancestors had played checkers on that very board, and invited Yume to play a game or two with him while they talked. She had never played checkers before, so he patiently showed her how to set up her side of the board and how to move her pieces. Much to his amusement, she beat him the first time they played. He could count on one hand the number of times he beat her at checkers. As his visits became more frequent, Yume realized that she enjoyed his company. The next Valentine's Day, she made him a box of chocolate gems. For White Day, he brought her a chocolate rose and a single red rose._

_Neither of them quite understood what was going on, but Seinousuke had noticed that Yume's coughing fits had become more troubling. At the end of his now-weekly visits, he had her lie on her stomach on the couch while he tried a healing technique. But the coughing fits persisted._

_Yume had begun using her sketchbook to design clothing, and was excited to show Seinousuke her designs for menswear. They had taken her sketchbook to a clothier, who had been impressed with the elegant simplicity of Yume's designs. The clothier gave Yume an exclusive contract, and she began designing yukatas and menswear. At Yume's insistence, Seinousuke had reluctantly modeled most of her menswear for the clothier's catalog. Yume had modeled her own yukatas, much to the delight of the catalog's subscribers._

_One afternoon, while Yume was at Mrs. Etsuo's bookstore, she was approached by the wife of the town banker. Everyone knew that this woman had married only for money, but no one dared cross her. With a gleam in her eye, she had told Yume to marry her son Heitarou, and that he could make her very happy. The only condition was that she'd have to cut off all contact with Seinousuke. Otherwise, she was warned, something terrible might happen to him or even to Aunt Mitsuko._

_Yume went home crying, but she wouldn't tell anyone why. She asked her family to turn Seinousuke away when he visited the house. He was suspicious, but he didn't know how he'd investigate the situation. Finally, he learned that she was engaged to Heitarou. Yume watched sadly out her window as she heard him beg her family not to let her marry Heitarou. Heartbroken, he left, but swore to keep watching her from afar. She couldn't actually love Heitarou. He was sure of that._

_For the nearly six years that Yume was married to Heitarou, she and Seinousuke had often thought of each other. It had been his good fortune that Heitarou's mother had approached the Shinigami about young Sousuke's purple fogs. Captain Unohana hadn't understood her lieutenant's almost desperate request to take that assignment himself, but she had reluctantly agreed. The lieutenant had hated poking young Sousuke with needles, but he was single-minded in his pursuit of a cure for Yume and more information about the first Sousuke._

_Yume hadn't realized what was going on, but she was heartbroken when little Sousuke came home, emotionally wounded from all the tests. The child was still terrified of his father, but Yume had held out hope that Heitarou would learn to love his son as much as she did. Once she found out that Heitarou intended to disown Sousuke, she had breathed a sigh of relief. Deep down, Yume knew that her beloved son would be better off in Aunt Mitsuko's care, away from Heitarou._

_Once Aunt Mitsuko and Mr. Etsuo had finalized Sousuke's adoption, Yume made plans to divorce Heitarou. She began to have nightmares about Heitarou and Sousuke, and she'd wake up screaming, "My Sousuke!" This, naturally, had infuriated Heitarou, who began beating her or locking her in a closet when she'd wake up screaming. His mother, meanwhile, had started coming to the house, asking why Yume couldn't just be a meek and submissive wife. Finally, Yume was beside herself with self-hatred for not helping little Sousuke._

_For some reason, Seinousuke had come to town to buy a book and check up on Yume. Once Mrs. Etsuo had told him what was going on with Yume, he rushed to her house, where he found her hanging. Gently but quickly, he got her down and began emergency treatments on her. But her larynx was damaged, and he feared that moving her could make things worse. Even for someone of his skill, waking Yume up had been a challenge. After several hours, he had only been able to bring her back to consciousness. He took an emergency leave of absence and continued treating her until she was able to breathe without difficulty. That was when he swore that he would do everything he could to expedite her divorce from Heitarou and then marry her._

_It hadn't taken much effort to convince Mr. Etsuo, the bookseller's nephew, to make Yume's divorce a priority. He had been only too happy to tell Mr. Etsuo everything that Heitarou had done to Yume, and explain that he himself would continue treating her. Once the divorce was finalized, Seinousuke had asked Yume to marry him. Mr. Etsuo had facilitated the simple ceremony at the temple. Only the Etsuos had been invited. Aunt Mitsuko had refused to come because she hated Seinousuke for using a needle on a young Sousuke. Even now, the two were barely civil._

_Yume confronted her new husband, asking just what he had done to little Sousuke. "I took some of his DNA. I thought there might be something in those purple fogs that would help your lungs." He hadn't apologized for that, but at least Yume now knew that he hadn't actually injected anything into her son._

_By now, Sousuke was a captain, and Seinousuke had retired. As Yume recovered, and started walking again, Seinousuke had started teaching her some simple barrier techniques "just in case." Heitarou had stopped causing trouble for the couple, but they knew they hadn't seen the last of him. Yume still designed clothing, which her husband still reluctantly modeled for her. "You could find someone much better-looking, love," he had told her. It wasn't long before magazines started interviewing them as experts—Yume in clothing design and Seinousuke in health and medicine. Soon, they were featured as one of Soul Society's most influential couples. The years had flown by, and they were still very much in love._

"So you two have been together a long time, huh?" Jou asked incredulously.

Yume nodded quietly and smiled. "Lot of people...not like Sei-kun...but always good...to me."


	40. Let's Do This!

Hanatarou cast a sideways glance at Ogido and nodded. Ogido walked behind Seinousuke and sprayed a steady mist of Shinten medicine on the older Yamada. He had to use almost half a bottle, but soon it was impossible for his unwitting victim to stay awake. Hanatarou closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, big brother."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stared as Seinousuke crumpled to the floor, unconscious. "Was that really a good idea?" wondered Yumichika.

Hanatarou nodded thoughtfully. "Didn't you see how hard my brother was pushing himself? He's been ready to pass out since before you got here. I just...sped things along."

"But what about our captain?" demanded Ikkaku.

"I'm still here. Lieutenant Kotetsu's still here. Iemitsu-san's still here. Ogido-san's still here. Jou-san's still here. There are enough of us to finish where my brother left off."

Iemitsu clapped Hanatarou on the shoulder. "It's about time you grew a backbone, Yamada."

Hanatarou bowed to Iemitsu and Isane. "Then...I'm leaving this to you." He turned to Ogido and asked desperately, "Please, Ogido-san! Help me treat my brother." Last, he turned to Yumichika and Ikkaku. "I have no right to ask you this. But please, take my brother to the examination room."

"Forgive me, Hanatarou-kun," Ogido said softly as he sprayed the rest of the bottle of Shinten on Hanatarou. "Please, third seat Madarame! Fifth seat Ayasegawa! Help me get them to the examination room. They've both pushed themselves too hard."

This time, the Squad 11 officers complied without argument. As Ikkaku lifted Seinousuke, he commented, "This is the 'demon'? My barbells weigh more than he does."

Yumichika nodded worriedly. "Yeah, same with Hanatarou-kun."

Carrying the two brothers, Yumichika and Ikkaku followed Ogido to the examination room, where Jou was finishing her own examination on Yume. "Yep, Lady Yume, you're clean as a whistle," the girl was saying cheerfully. "What the...?" Her voice trailed off as she saw Ogido and the two Squad 11 officers.

"Hanatarou! Sei-kun!" Yume screamed. "What happened?"

"Please calm down, Lady Yume! We're going to take care of them," Jou tried to reassure her.

Ogido nodded in agreement. "Mistress Yume, we just want to observe them. They've both pushed themselves too hard."

Yume pushed past them to her husband's bed. "Sei-kun...I said to you...look out...for yourself...sometimes."

The Squad 11 officers looked at each other, not sure what to say or do. Finally, Yumichika asked, "So, what do you need us to do?"

Ogido studied the two brothers, who were still motionless. "Well...Yamada-san told you about the Quincy that came and threatened Mistress Yume. I'd feel better if one of you stayed here to keep an eye on things. Maybe one of you could keep an eye on Captain Zaraki's progress?"

The two nodded as Ikkaku left to stay with Zaraki. Ogido began a mid-level healing technique on Hanatarou. Since being promoted to fifth seat, Ogido had tried hard to step up his game and catch up to Hanatarou, whose new stated goal was to catch up to Seinousuke—whose stated goal had been to one day reach Captain Unohana's level.

Jou tried to coax Yume from her husband's side, but Yume was insistent. "You let me help!"

"Thank you, Lady Yume. I probably _will _need your help, since you know Yamada-san better than anyone else." the girl told Yume. "Just watch him, and tell me if he moves. I have to set up the scanner to observe his lungs."

"What...wrong with Sei-kun?"

"He's just exhausted, I think. See the dark spots under his eyes? Those usually suggest fatigue. But I won't know what else is wrong with him until we get the printout from the scanner."

"We let him sleep, then. But...get report...let me help."

"It's a deal, then. We may need to use some of your techniques to help him."

* * *

"Vollstandig, huh?" the Hollow asked, his interest now piqued. "Don't know what that is, but it sounds right up my alley."

"You have provoked me enough, white one," Barro said calmly but firmly. "Now is the time for you to back up your talk with action."

"It's about time," the Hollow retorted. "I was about to die of boredom here."

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Don't say it, Ichigo," the Hollow warned. "You already asked your questions. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Barro looked quizzically at Ichigo and the Hollow and shook his head. "The white one is a more...interesting...opponent."

"See, Ichigo! Even gun boy knows how it is. You're BO-ring!" He turned to Barro and lowered his eyebrows. "Now then...you were about to show me this Vollstandig?"

* * *

Aizen watched cautiously as Haschwalth aimed his bow and arrow. Quickly, he released a Hado #58: Orchid Sky, which collided with Haschwalth's arrow. Before the offshoot could hit him, Aizen had already erected a mid-level barrier around himself. He knew he'd eventually have to get into close range, but he saw no reason to rush things. Haschwalth was, after all, only a stepping stone. If Aizen was lucky, he'd have a chance to fight Ichigo again, or maybe finally kill Yamada. He still wanted to put that little hyena in his place.

Aizen's thoughts were interrupted by an arrow flying past his shoulder. He jumped out of the way and threw a Bakudo #62: Hundred Steps Fence at Haschwalth. As he threw the beams, he edged toward his opponent until he was close enough to smack the Quincy in the mouth.

"Is that all you have, Aizen Sousuke?" Haschwalth asked acidly. "You nearly drew blood."

Aizen merely smirked at his opponent. Soon strands of blond hair went flying off Haschwalth's head.

"This is all child's play, Aizen Sousuke," the Quincy breathed, the calm demeanor starting to wear down.

Aizen threw a steady stream of Bakudo techniques at Haschwalth as he once again edged closer. This time, he stood on one hand and did a spinning kick to Haschwalth's back, which he followed with a Hado #4: Pale Lightning.

By now, Haschwalth was frustrated. So far, he had been unable to even touch Aizen.

"You had better show me something soon, Jugram Haschwalth. Or are you the one who is unable to do anything more than speak brave words?"

* * *

"You talk far too much, white one," Barro mused. "You underestimate me if you find humor in facing my Vollstandig."

"Are we going to fight, or are you going to keep teasing me, gun freak?" the Hollow chided.

Barro held a hand skyward and began gathering spirit energy. The Hollow was smart enough to move back and start throwing attacks at the uplifted hand. With growing excitement, he started summoning his energy for the Getsuga Tenshou of all Getsuga Tenshous.

* * *

"Ogido-senpai! Look at this!" Jou called as she studied the printout from her scan of Seinousuke.

Yume moved out of the way as Ogido hurried to read what Jou had picked up from the printer. The young man's eyes opened wide.

"Ogido-kun! Why...not say anything?" Yume demanded. "Want to know!"

"Mistress Yume...I think he breathed in some of the poison. Hanatarou-kun got a lot of the stuff out of his lungs, but there's still some left. Could you and ninth seat Jou focus on getting the poison out? It'll go into his lungs if we don't get it out right away. I'm going to observe Hanatarou-kun a bit. "

Yume nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Gentle power of air, bring your healing to us," she said softly. She turned to Jou and explained, "That priest technique. Not tell Sei-kun."

Ogido chimed in approvingly, "That's just one of many techniques you've learned just by reading, isn't it, Mistress Yume?"

"Sei-kun...teach me barriers, too."

"Huh? What's going on?" her husband moaned almost imperceptibly.

"Go back to sleep, Yamada-san," Ogido said casually.

The older Yamada looked groggily around the room until his gaze landed on Hanatarou. "What's going on here?" Before anyone could answer, he had fallen back asleep.

* * *

As Barro finished gathering his energy, a huge cannon materialized.

"That's your Vollstandig?" the Hollow spat disgustedly. "I'm disappointed, gun boy."

"You do not think this is all, do you, white one? This barely scratches the surface."

"Woo hoo! Don't disappoint me now," the Hollow sneered as he raised his sword and fired a warning Getsuga Tenshou at the base of the newly materialized weapon. "What's your fascination with guns, anyway?"

* * *

Haschwalth raised his arm into the air, as if to call the spirit energy to him. "You will soon learn the idiocy of mocking me, Aizen Sousuke."

Aizen raised his eyebrows with some amusement as he summoned his own reiatsu.

As he had done with the defeated Cang Du and BG-9, Haschwalth intoned, "Do you see the scales before you? Those are the scales of balance, over which I am master and ruler. Accept your fate, Aizen Sousuke."

Before Haschwalth knew what hit him, Aizen had used his illusions and shunpo to move behind him and unleash a Bakudo #63: Locking Bondage Stripes. "I do not believe in fate, Quincy," he retorted.

"You think such a weak technique can bind me?" Haschwalth sneered as his gathered energy caused the kido to dissipate. He aimed his arrow once again at Aizen, who was ready for him and caught the arrow in his bare hand.

"You have wasted enough of my time, underling," Aizen hissed. A self-satisfied gleam came to his eye as he whispered, "Hado #88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon." He didn't expect this to defeat Haschwalth, but he was beginning to tire of the Quincy grandmaster.

The attack caused Haschwalth's cape to disintegrate as the Quincy glared at Aizen. "The hands of fate are against you, Aizen Sousuke. If that is your most powerful attack, then accept your defeat and end your resistance."

Aizen chuckled contemptuously as he delivered a powerful kick to Haschwalth's bow. Haschwalth, for his part, had closed his eyes as if to think. When he opened them, he had the strange multiple irises usually associated with Yhwach. "His Majesty is asleep, Aizen Sousuke. It is too late for you."

"Fate steps aside for those with enough power to create their own paths," Aizen philosophized. With a slight smirk, he murmured, "Hado #90: Black Coffin."

Haschwalth's eyes opened wide as Aizen's signature technique enveloped him. "I...was not even able to use my Vollstandig," the Quincy lamented.

"Oh, do not worry, Jugram Haschwalth," Aizen mocked. "You should consider yourself fortunate. It is not every opponent who sees this technique. You will not die from those injuries. You will merely lie there and suffer."

"Aizen! Are you trying to kill me, too?" Neliel snapped.

"I assumed that you and the Quincy Bazz-B had already left to find Halibel," Aizen replied innocently. "You are uninjured, I see."

"No thanks to you," Bazz-B muttered.

Aizen turned his attention to Bazz-B. "You have a history with Jugram Haschwalth. Explain the cause of this dissension."

* * *

As dinnertime rolled around, Ikkaku ran into the examination room, huffing, "He's finally awake!"

"That's good news," Ogido esponded. "Fifth seat Ayasegawa, you probably want to see your captain. I think we can take care of things here." Once the officers from Squad 11 left, Ogido turned worriedly to Yume and Jou. "You saw how Yamada-san went right back to sleep without arguing with me? He should have been able to stay awake. I didn't spray _that_ much Shinten on him."

"Sei-kun exhausted," Yume mused. "Did...lots of healing...before we came. Healed my Sousuke. Trained Ichigo. Healed Ichigo."

"I got most of the poison out," Jou remarked. "Isn't it good for him to sleep while we finish treating him?"

Ogido chuckled nervously, "Yeah, Yamada-san's been pretty feisty since he's been here. I didn't know he'd been forcing himself that much." He glanced over at Hanatarou. "I guess I know now why Hanatarou's so bad about that." He smiled as he thought to himself that the two brothers weren't actually all that different.

"I...help Sei-kun now?" Yume asked sadly. She raised her arms over her husband and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Force of air, messenger of Shinatobe, hear my plea and grant your blessing." A more powerful air technique gently surrounded the two brothers.

This time, both brothers sat up and looked at each other. "Ogido-san? What's going on here?" demanded Hanatarou.

His brother studied everyone suspiciously. "Why am I not in there treating Zaraki?"

"Sei-kun! Ingested poison...passed out," Yume told him, not looking him in the eye.

"Is that right?" He narrowed his eyes at Ogido and cocked his head toward Hanatarou. "Then why is he in here?"

* * *

Barro aimed the huge cannon at the Hollow. "You will not survive long enough to feel the impact of this attack." As the cannon charged up, the Hollow began swinging his sword at the cannon's base, trying to knock it off kilter.

"That will not work, white one," Barro intoned.

The Hollow quickly surveyed the weapon, which hadn't moved. He narrowed his eyes and aimed a Getsuga Tenshou at Barro. That hit, but Barro was unfazed.

"I am one with my weapon,' Barro told him.

"Is that so?" the Hollow purred. "Then I know how to beat you, gun freak." He laughed with the arrogance of one who knows he's superior to those around him. "Just you wait, Ichigo. I'll show you."


	41. Moving On

"Where are we going?" demanded Bazz-B, glaring at Aizen.

"You are going to guide us to where Halibel is," Aizen told him. "You will explain the current situation en route."

"Guess I have no choice, do I?"

"No, you do not. At this point, it would be more prudent for you to cooperate with us."

Neliel cleared her throat. "You were about to explain why you and Haschwalth were arguing." She raised her eyebrows. "And don't try anything," she warned.

"How much did you overhear?" Bazz-B asked warily.

"You told Haschwalth that he had betrayed a pact you and he made as children," Aizen told him. "What was this pact you made, and what are your intentions now?"

Bazz-B sighed. "I met him in our home village. He was always one of those angsty types. He didn't have any friends except me. I think he was being abused by a relative."

Aizen's gaze darkened as he remembered the abuse he had suffered at the hands of Heitarou and his mother. "Continue, please," he said softly.

Bazz-B studied Aizen quizzically before continuing. "Yhwach came to our village one day. I thought he was just riding through, but he was recruiting members for the Vandenreich."

"What did he do that angered you to the point of wanting revenge?"

"I'm getting to that. Haschwalth was the only person who wasn't overwhelmed by Yhwach's power. Then I saw the huge fire in the residential area where we lived."

"And you thought Yhwach was responsible for the fire?"

"Yeah."

"Even someone of your middling intelligence should know that Haschwalth probably set fire to his own home.'

Bazz-B pointed at Aizen. "Are you calling me an idiot, Aizen?"

"You don't seem very smart," Neliel remarked.

"The fact is, Bazz-B, Yhwach would have had no reason to burn Haschwalth's home down. Haschwalth himself, however, had every reason to do so."

"You are correct, Aizen Sousuke," a voice replied. Aizen turned around to see Haschwalth standing several yards behind him.

"As I suspected, you survived my Black Coffin no worse for wear, Jugram Haschwalth," Aizen said, his voice like a melted chocolate bar. "So how did it feel to take revenge on your abuser?"

* * *

"It's like this, Yamada-san..." Ogido began, not sure how to respond. Even now, he was intimidated by Seinousuke's disapproving glare.

"Yeah? I'm waiting..."

"Wait, big brother!" Hanatarou called. "It was my doing."

"I don't care whose doing it was. I just want someone to tell me what the hell is going on here! I'm supposed to be in THERE, treating Zaraki." He pointed angrily at the door.

"Sei-kun...sorry," Yume cut in apologetically. "Hanatarou...Ogido-kun...I...all worried about you."

"So why am I in here? You..." He glared at Hanatarou. "Start talking. Now."

"Uh...Captain Zaraki is already healed, big brother."

"Yeah, and?"

"You were ready to pass out. So we used Shinten medicine on you."

"Is that right?" His arms were folded, and his eyes bored into Hanatarou. "Who decided that the middle of a treatment was a good time to knock me out?"

"Well...Captain Zaraki was progressing so well, we thought we'd let the others take over... I was going to come in here and finish treating you myself."

"Mm-hmm. So why are you in bed?"

Ogido coughed loudly and lowered his head. "Hanatarou-kun breathed in some of the poison too. He was almost delirious. I did what I had to, as his friend and as a healer."

"I'll accept that...this time," the older Yamada said icily. His glare finally softened.

"Sei-kun...feel better now?" Yume asked him. "Jou-san...has printout from scanner."

"Show it to me." As Jou nervously handed him the report, he looked for irregularities. "Lung functions, slightly abnormal?"

"We had to get the poison out of your body before we could do anything about your lungs," Jou explained. "Lady Yume helped with that."

Yume nodded. "Sei-kun...used priest techniques. Told Jou-san...let me help."

* * *

"You gonna tell me why you're so obsessed with guns?" the Hollow persisted. "Quincy are supposed to use bows and arrows."

"Your mouth goes nonstop, it seems," Barro said coolly. "I find it mystifying that the 'real Ichigo' is so...obnoxious."

"You haven't seen anything yet, gun boy. Let's get this show going," the Hollow chortled. He unsheathed his sword and ran toward the cannon.

"You are naive, white one. Do not think you can defeat me by simply attacking my gun."

Without a word, the Hollow made a complex motion with the sword, summoning his reiatsu as he went. Before Barro could respond, the Hollow released the gathered reiatsu into his special Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo's eyes widened as the attack made its way toward Barro and the cannon. Like Yamada's bankai, the special Getsuga Tenshou released a tsunami of spirit energy. The sky darkened, and the dark flame of Getsuga Tenshou barreled toward the cannon like a bullet.

The Hollow cackled gleefully as Barro froze, paralyzed with terror. "Even you should be able to see that you've LOST, gun freak." As the cannon disintegrated, the force of the special Getsuga Tenshou absorbed the spirit particles surrounding Barro, pulverizing the Quincy's bones.

"Stop!" Ichigo yelled, charging the Hollow. "You've done enough."

"Back off, Ichigo. You asked your questions, he answered them, and I finished the job. Or do you want me to kick your butt next?"

"You didn't have to kill him," Ichigo insisted.

"Blah, blah, blah," the Hollow mocked. "Gun boy was your enemy. I had to destroy that cannon. That meant killing him. If I hadn't killed him, he would have killed us. That may not matter to you, but I like my existence just fine, thank you very much."

"That's not how I do things," Ichigo persisted. "I didn't kill Grimmjow when I had the chance, and now he's helping us. I just like to look for the good in people."

"I'm going to get a toothache from all this saccharine nonsense," the Hollow snapped. "There is no good in Yhwach. You're an idiot with your head in the clouds."

"I guess we should get to the ice castle," Ichigo said, ignoring the Hollow's continued criticism.

"You're on your own for this," the Hollow sniffed. "I'm saving my energy."

* * *

"You speak of things you know nothing about, Aizen Sousuke," Haschwalth intoned.

"Exactly what is your idol Yhwach trying to do?" demanded Neliel. "You goons came and destroyed Hueco Mundo—my home."

"His Majesty was correct, it would seem," Haschwalth told her disdainfully. "You Hollow are indeed an inferior existence to us Quincy or even to the Shinigami."

Neliel glared at him. "You're mistaken if you think you can provoke me like that, Quincy. Now answer my question."

Aizen watched them with some amusement. "It is a reasonable question, Haschwalth. It would behoove you to give a satisfactory answer."

Bazz-B blurted, "He wants to destroy everything and build his own kingdom. He says it's for the sake of the Quincy, but it's really for his own sake."

"Even now, Bazz-B, you speak of things you know nothing about," Haschwalth told him, giving him a pitying expression.

"You shut your mouth, Haschwalth. Yhwach isn't interested in helping all the Quincy. You're useful to him. That's why he keeps you around."

"We all live for His Majesty," Haschwalth persisted. He turned to Aizen. "You are no different, Aizen Sousuke. Your Espada all lived for your sake."

"You are an imbecile, Haschwalth," Aizen retorted acidly. "I did not give the Espada my soul. Nor did I ever try to take their lives whenever it suited me." His gaze grew ghastly. "Unlike your Yhwach, I do not depend on the lives of my subordinates for my continued existence."

"What was your purpose in capturing Halibel?" Neliel asked. "You still won't tell me what your business in Hueco Mundo was. All you managed to do was provoke us and Ichigo."

"I think that is his reason," Aizen opined. "You wanted nothing more than to provoke that boy, knowing he would go there if he knew Neliel or the other Espada were under siege."

"And it was the perfect scheme. We simply...had not counted on Urahara Kisuke being there to send the boy to Soul Society."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. " Although I detest Urahara Kisuke, it was indeed unfortunate for you that he was there. Only that man's intelligence surpasses my own." He summoned his reiatsu once again and turned to Bazz-B and Neliel. "The two of you should continue down the corridor to find Halibel. I would advise you to put a considerable distance between us."

"Uh, Aizen? Just what do you want to do?" Bazz-B asked nervously.

"I merely want to...eliminate some vermin," Aizen said, glaring at Haschwalth.

Neliel noticed the ominous expression in Aizen's eyes. "Let's get going then, Bazz-B," she said simply.

* * *

"Then at least let me go in there to question Zaraki," the older Yamada demanded, climbing out of bed.

"No...Sei-kun. Stay in bed now," Yume told him sweetly.

Her husband raised an eyebrow at her. "I have questions for Zaraki. He's here now, and he can talk. I'll go to bed when **I'm** ready." He glared at Hanatarou and Ogido. "Don't ever spray that stuff on me again. Next time, I won't be so understanding." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Yume gave him a hurt look as he left. "Not understand...why Sei-kun...so angry."

Hanatarou looked at her cautiously. "I think...I understand how he feels. We pressured him to get up this morning when he told us he was exhausted. Then we forced him to sleep when he was trying to treat Captain Zaraki, without giving him a choice. I think he's starting to get tired of feeling that even his sleep schedule is at someone else's whim."

Presently they heard Seinousuke's irritated voice from the other room. "Where's Zaraki?"

* * *

Ichigo shook his head at the now dead Barro as he walked away. "Why do you have to be like that?" he demanded, not expecting an answer.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ichigo," the Hollow spat. "I'm a Hollow. Hollows kill to survive."

"He was already defeated! Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't YOU understand? If I hadn't killed gun boy, he...was...going...to...kill...us. He was defeated. That means Yhwach would have killed him anyway."

"You're impossible."

"Nope. You're just an idiot. You don't leave a powerful enemy like that alive."

Ichigo lowered his eyebrows and studied the area. "Is it starting to feel colder?"

"Uh, yeah. We ARE heading toward an ice castle, after all."

* * *

"Do you not realize, Jugram Haschwalth, that you Quincy have provoked me?" Aizen breathed.

"You were not there when we invaded Hueco Mundo. What concern is it of yours?"

"Naturally, you would not invade Hueco Mundo while you knew that a powerful opponent was there."

"You are arrogant, Aizen Sousuke. You believe that we intentionally waited until you had departed?"

"That is exactly what I believe, Haschwalth. You Quincy effectively destroyed the system of rules and order that I painstakingly spent years to develop."

"That is why you feel provoked? I thought you were more...high-minded than that."

"And yet you insist that you yourself could defeat me, when you refused to attack Hueco Mundo while your Yhwach was asleep. I find that amusing."

"Then let me dispossess you of the foolish notion that we Quincy fear you, Aizen Sousuke." Haschwalth once again aimed his bow at Aizen and began gathering energy from the air around him. When his eyes opened, he once again had Yhwach's multiple irises. "You would be wise to learn fear. Accept your defeat and surrender to His Majesty."

"I dislike repeating myself, Haschwalth. You are a mere underling." He unclenched his hand and began to chant: _"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hado #90: Black Coffin!" _This time, a more powerful version of his previous attack surrounded Haschwalth and caused the bow to disintegrate. Aizen gave a satisfied sneer as he watched his refined Black Coffin envelop Haschwalth, much to the Quincy's dismay.

"Aizen Sousuke! You cannot defeat His Majesty with a mere level 90 attack," Haschwalth choked as he collapsed, near death. "You...were merely fortunate."

* * *

"Calm down, Yamada-san," Isane told him. "Once he woke up and became lucid, he left. He was saying something about finding his lieutenant."

"I wanted to question him," Yamada repeated irritably. "If you all hadn't knocked me out..."

"We had nothing to do with that," Iemitsu snapped. "That was all Ogido and your darling little brother."

They heard a voice behind them. "I wondered how long I'd have to wait for those guys to leave."


	42. Imminent Defeat?

Trying to hold on to hope, Ichigo moved forward toward the ice palace. He had never enjoyed cold weather. Besides getting pneumonia one winter, he had also been on the receiving end of too many of Isshin's surprise snowball attacks to count. The Hollow, meanwhile, had gone back to sleep, safe and warm in Ichigo's psyche. Ichigo looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends, but there was only empty space. He couldn't sense anyone else's reiatsu, but his training sessions with Isshin had taught him to be ever cautious. He'd show that Hollow he wasn't an idiot.

At least he and the Hollow had kept Barro from killing Chad. Ichigo wondered how Chad was. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strangely-dressed Quincy several yards away. He seemed to be lost. What was this unknown Quincy doing there, and where was he headed? Ichigo decided to follow him from a distance.

* * *

"You again?" Yamada snapped. "You don't learn, do you, Askin Nakk Le Varr?"

Askin looked around and frowned. "Hey, where's the one in the yukata? Someone really needs to put her in her place."

Yamada glared at him but knew better than to say anything about Yume. "I believe I was about to kick your butt when we were interrupted."

"You're so overconfident, demon lord. And Aizen Sousuke's not even around to watch your back this time."

"Are you going to leave on your own, or do I need to force you?"

"It can't be helped, I guess. I'm still mad at you for bullying me back at the temple." His eyes took a sinister glint. "For you, demon lord, I'm going to go all out. I want to teach you a lesson once and for all." He took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at his target.

Yamada sighed irritably as he turned to the other Shinigami. "Evacuate everyone ranked sixth seat or lower. Bring me my weapon and...that other item. Warn the other squads while you're at it. This guy obviously isn't going to take 'no' for an answer. And...tell Hanatarou to bring his sword."

* * *

"What about Haschwalth?" Bazz-B wondered. "Are we just going to leave him there?"

"He will not be getting up for a long time," Aizen said gravely. "Most cannot withstand even an unchanted Hado #90. If he does survive this, then I will take him seriously as an opponent."

"You ARE scary, Aizen," Neliel told him with some disapproval.

"If I had not taken such a drastic measure, it is likely that we would not have lived long enough to regret it," Aizen replied.

"So how long until we get to Halibel?" She turned to Bazz-B. "We ARE getting closer, right?"

"Hell, I don't know where all these corridors go!" Bazz-B snapped.

"Then make your best guess. Take us to Halibel, or take us to Yhwach. It is of no importance to me which one we do," Aizen said, becoming annoyed.

* * *

"Now there's an opponent!" The Hollow perked up when he saw the Quincy with the Viking helmet. "That guy actually looks dangerous."

"We aren't going to fight with him if we can help it. Our goal is Yhwach."

"Hey, Ichigo, what's that falling out of the sky?"

"Huh?"

They ran to where they saw the falling object, which seemed to be some sort of balloon. As they got closer, though, they realized that they were actually seeing a person trying to use a white jacket as a parachute. They got there just as their acquaintance landed.

"Chad!" yelled Ichigo. "How'd you end up here?" He pointed to where he and the Hollow had fought Barro. "We fought one of the Sternritter just up there. He had his sights on you. Where's everyone else?"

"Yhwach's gone haywire," Chad said quietly. "We all got separated when Ishida attacked you. Then Grimmjow ran off to find some other Quincy. I don't know where Inoue is. I thought she was right behind me. But where have you been?"

"A lot has happened," Ichigo told him simply. "I'll fill you in later."

"Yeah, we can talk later," Chad agreed. "I'd like to find Inoue soon."

* * *

"Big brother! What's going on?" Hanatarou hollered as he ran into the triage room. "Iemitsu-san said..." He stopped as he saw his brother's determined expression and looked where Seinousuke was looking.

"Uh, why are you back?" Hanatarou asked Askin pointedly. "I thought Squad 11 scared you off."

"Don't worry about that right now, Hanatarou," his brother urged.

Iemitsu came running in with an encased weapon and a Squad 4 captain's haori. "You want to tell me what the hell you're doing with this?" he demanded, shoving the haori into Seinousuke's face.

"You don't even have bankai, Yamada-san!" Isane cried. "What gives you any right...?"

"Complain at me all you want later."

"Hey, demon? You avoiding me?" Askin sneered. "Or are you saying your final good-byes?"

"You're annoying, Quincy." He turned to Isane and Iemitsu. "Your job is to get the zombie officers to a safe place. Have Ogido-kun back up any data from the machines. Hanatarou, bring me some of those stamina pills. And finish charging up Hisagomaru."

Hanatarou sighed and shook his head at his brother.

The older brother glared at Askin as he equipped his weapon and put the haori on. "You've picked the wrong person to provoke, Quincy. This fight's for keeps. One of us is going to die here."

* * *

"Who else was with you?" Ichigo wondered.

Chad closed his eyes to think. "Urahara-san recruited some of the Fullbringers. And you met Yoruichi-san's brother, right?"

"Yeah. You don't know where the others are?"

Chad shook his head. "We all just went flying."

"Let's get going, then. Aizen was on his way here, too."

"Aizen?!"

"It's a long story."

Chad knew his friend well enough to end his questions there. He pointed to his left and told Ichigo, "I think I saw Yoruichi-san go that way."

"That's where we'll go, then. We've got to find everyone else if we want to beat Yhwach."

* * *

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to each take one side of the corridor?" asked Neliel.

Aizen gave Bazz-B a calculating gaze. "What is your epithet?"

"The Heat. I do fire attacks."

"This castle is made of ice, if I am not mistaken. If the doors are also made of ice, then perhaps..."

"They are," Bazz-B confirmed.

"Then are you able to use your fire with precision?" Aizen wondered. "If you could aim just at the doors..."

Bazz-B nodded. "Leave it to me." In rapid succession, he used Burner Finger #1 to melt all the doors he could see. As he and the others made their way down the corridor, he continued melting the doors.

One room caught Aizen's interest. Like the rest of the castle, the walls in this room were made of ice. On the ceiling was an etching of the Quincy emblem. A small table held a vase of winter flowers and a small black book. Aizen picked the book up and began leafing through it. "A journal?" he murmured. As he continued scanning the pages, he stopped when he saw the page called "Subjugating Aizen Sousuke." He raised an eyebrow as he read the ideas the Quincy had for him. "Ridiculous," he sniffed, putting the book down.

Bazz-B had been watching him curiously. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "Yep, this is Ju—no, Haschwalth's journal. Seems he's been researching you, Aizen."

"To no avail, I must say," Aizen said flatly.

"He likes flowers?" Neliel mused, studying the ice etchings on the wall. "I wouldn't think he'd have a soft side."

"Yep. He's a strange one," Bazz-B told her.

* * *

"Um...Sir?" Isane asked tentatively. "What about Mistress Yume?"

Seinousuke closed his eyes and said with some concern, "Tell her...I said it's dangerous. Ask her to evacuate with Jou-kun. This guy already threatened her once." He looked Isane in the eye and told her quietly, "You should get going." Turning to Askin, he hardened his gaze and declared, "Guess I've kept you waiting long enough, Quincy."

"I should tell you one more thing...Sir," Isane started. She handed him a small bottle. "These are some of the speed pills you developed. Captain Unohana kept them all this time. And another thing..." She cleared her throat and said in a hoarse whisper, "I have a lot to say to you. But for now, just be aware that these Quincy can steal bankai."

"Thank you...Isane," Yamada said softly. "Now please, get going."

With some apprehensiveness, Isane and Iemitsu left, leaving the two Yamadas in the room with Askin. "Big brother?" Hanatarou said nervously. "Do you really want to fight here?"

"You're right," the older brother agreed. He turned to Askin. "You'll get your fight. I'd simply like...a change of venue."

"Whatever, demon lord," Askin said nonchalantly. "Just keep stalling all you like."

Using shunpo, Seinousuke grabbed Hanatarou and Askin and whisked everyone away to the Squad 4 training grounds. "Now, Askin Nakk Le Varr, we can fight to our heart's content."

"Uh, what should I be doing?" Hanatarou wondered.

"Finish charging up Hisagomaru. Then you just have to keep me healed."

Hanatarou sighed as he flailed repeatedly on his brother's back. "Don't push yourself too hard."

* * *

Chad and Ichigo climbed down the ledge toward the ice palace. Chad put his jacket back on and looked Ichigo in the eye. "Now tell me what's going on."

As they kept walking, Ichigo explained how he had met up with Aizen and then met the people in Rukongai #15. He noted with some sadness that he still had much to learn, and that he had been schooled by both Aizen and Yamada.

The Hollow piped up, "Yeah, and we saved your life, too!"

"I see," Chad said resignedly. "I still have a long way to go before I catch up to you, huh?"

"I've never thought that," Ichigo told him. "You look out for me, I look out for you."

The Hollow pointed toward the castle. "Hey, is that...?"

Ichigo and Chad looked where the Hollow was pointing. "Yeah, it's that blond Quincy again."

"I want to fight him!" exclaimed the Hollow excitedly.

"And I already told you, we're not getting into another fight if we don't have to. We're going to follow him," Ichigo replied.

"Killjoy!" snapped the Hollow.

"You're helping me fight Yhwach, remember?"

"All right, all right," the Hollow groused. He went back to the safety of Ichigo's psyche as they moved forward, following the blond Quincy from afar.

* * *

As expected, Yume was none too happy when Isane explained the situation to her. She ran to the triage room and yelled, "Sei-kun!"

Jou and Ogido hurried to see what had made her scream. "Lady Yume! We've got to go somewhere safe,' Jou insisted.

"Where Sei-kun?" Yume demanded.

"I think I know where he took Hanatarou and that Quincy," Ogido thought aloud.

"Jou-kun! Mistress Yume! You need to get going!" Isane called from the doorway.

"Lieutenant...if Yamada-san went where I think he went, then wouldn't Mistress Yume be safe in the library?" Ogido asked.

Isane looked around the room and thought for a moment. "They're not here. Mistress Yume, are you OK with staying locked in the library for a while?"

Yume frowned. "Not like being locked up."

"Lieutenant!" Jou cut in. "Couldn't one of us stay with her?"

Isane turned to Yume. "What if Jou and Ogido stay with you in the library?"

"That fine. Not like being locked up by myself."

"OK then," Isane said. "Jou and Ogido, your job right now is to keep researching in the library with Mistress Yume. Don't come out until Iemitsu or I say it's safe." She handed the key to Ogido. "I'm going, then."

As Ogido locked the door, he turned to Yume and Jou. "We'll just do what we can here. Mistress Yume, could I look at your notes?"

Yume handed him the notebook and sat down. "Be safe, Sei-kun. Be safe, my Sousuke," she murmured.


	43. A Moment of Truth

Ichigo and Chad walked cautiously toward the ice castle. In spite of their long friendship, Chad was uncomfortable talking to Ichigo the same way. He just hoped everyone else was safe. They kept following the blond Quincy from a distance, hoping to find some answers. After what seemed to be hours, they finally reached the castle, where they were met by a series of corridors. Unfortunately, they had lost their unwitting guide.

* * *

"We have spent long enough in this room," Aizen said. "I do not think Jugram Haschwalth will be causing us any further difficulties."

"I'd still like to find Grimmjow," Neliel responded. "He's got to be here somewhere."

"Considering Grimmjow's recklessness, I have no doubt that he has found trouble. We should find the end of this corridor," Aizen agreed. He turned to Bazz-B. "Tell us what you know about this castle."

Bazz-B scratched his Mohawk. "I wasn't kept in the loop, so I don't know."

"I see. What is this room?"

"Haschwalth's planning room."

Aizen nodded as he walked back to the small table. "Actually, I think this book could be useful," he remarked as he picked up the journal.

* * *

"Uh, where did the blond guy go?" asked the Hollow, who had woken up once they reached the castle.

"He can't have gotten far," Chad said.

"So now what?" wondered the Hollow. "I still want to fight that guy."

"Will you knock it off already?" Ichigo snapped. "We're looking for the others. We're NOT fighting that guy if we don't have to."

"We just need to follow this corridor, I guess," Chad mused, looking around.

"We'll have to check all the rooms," Ichigo replied. "That's going to take a while."

"Hey Ichigo, look," the Hollow called from afar. "These rooms don't have doors."

* * *

"You're crazier than I thought, pint-sized demon," Askin laughed mockingly.

"I'm done," Hanatarou whispered.

Seinousuke ignored the provocation and turned to his brother. "I don't know what 'death dealing' is, but you'd better keep an eye on him. Attack him as soon as you see an opening." He took a deep breath. "Here I go." Pulling out a pair of tonfa, he used shunpo to move next to Askin.

Hanatarou just shook his head. Even now, his brother was a mystery to him. He had been too young to remember much about Seinousuke, especially whatever situation had caused him to become estranged from their parents. But he had heard the whispers that his brother had been the "anonymous donor" who paid his way through the Shinigami academy. Hanatarou still wasn't quite sure what to think about his brother.

"Finally getting serious?" Askin sneered.

Saying nothing, Seinousuke unleashed a flurry of blows to Askin's arms and shoulders before leaping back out of the Quincy's reach. He knew that wasn't enough to defeat one of the Elite Four, but surely that initial attack had done some damage.

"That hurt!" Askin protested. "But that was your last chance, mini demon."

Seinousuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Askin's hands. Before the Quincy could reach into his pocket, the older Yamada swatted at his hand with the tonfa. Hanatarou could only watch in amazement as his brother made rapid yet precise attacks on his opponent. But what was that expression on his brother's face? Was that...pain? Hanatarou became more worried as he remembered the conversation he had had with Seinousuke the night before.

_Hanatarou had been making his rounds, checking the barracks and facilities for any irregularities. During his walk, he had run into his brother. "Big brother! What are you doing out here?"_

_Seinousuke had motioned toward the bathhouse. "We can talk there." The two brothers had then picked up some towels and soap before going to the bath. _

_"Are you going to tell me why you're always so tired?" Hanatarou had wondered as he had scrubbed his brother's back. "Everyone's worried about you, especially Yume-san." _

_The two brothers climbed into the bath, with Seinousuke closing his dark eyes and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I know."_

_"Why weren't you sleeping?"_

_"I was out for a walk. I had a lot to think about."_

_"Such as...?"_

_The older brother sighed. "You're not going to leave this alone, are you?"_

_"No, I'm not. You made everyone worry 'cause you keep pushing yourself. Yume-san was beside herself. Do you think that's fair?"_

_Seinousuke had stared forward, saying nothing._

_"Do you realize how frustrating you are, big brother?" Hanatarou had sighed impatiently. "You're the 'demon.' You're tough and independent. You're good at everything. And...you don't need anyone else, do you? It makes me so angry!"_

_"That's not fair, Hanatarou."_

_"Then why'd you get mad when we knocked you out and let the others take care of Captain Zaraki? Why won't you let Yume-san help you, even though she's begged you to let her help? You're not the only healer. You don't have to do it all."_

_"But I'm the best healer, and you know it."_

_"I hate you sometimes, Seinousuke-san. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"_

_"I read the note Captain Unohana left for me," Seinousuke had replied flatly._

_"There you go again, changing the subject."_

_"I'm not changing the subject. It's the whole reason I'm up right now."_

_Hanatarou's eyes had narrowed as he looked his brother in the eye. "Go on. I want to hear this."_

_"You can't tell Isane. You both resent being compared to me. She holds it against me, just like you."_

_Hanatarou said nothing, realizing that his brother was right. _

_Seinousuke continued. "Captain Unohana...always meant for me to become the next captain of Squad 4 if anything happened to her."_

_"I figured."_

_"That's...why she always expected so much from me. I hated it sometimes because she was hard on me. But I had a lot of respect for her."_

_"That's the one thing the other lieutenants liked about you."_

_"Her note said, 'If you're reading this, I'm no longer with you. You were a great apprentice and a great healer. So please, protect Squad 4. You can find a haori in the hidden panel in my closet. It's been fitted for you. Look out for Isane and Hanatarou. Take care of yourself while you're at it. With much gratitude, Captain Unohana."_

_Hanatarou opened his eyes wide. "No wonder..."_

_"I still have a lot to learn, Hanatarou. I had just finished a workout and a swim in the pool when you saw me. I don't have time to be lying around in bed."_

_"You have to get well," Hanatarou insisted. "You're going to end up right back in bed if you don't let us take care of you." But he knew he wasn't going to change his brother's mind. _

All Hanatarou could do for now is wait for an opening and attack the Quincy.

"Big brother!" Hanatarou yelled. "Behind you!"

* * *

"Why would anyone want to stay in an ice castle?" Ichigo complained. "Aizen's castle in the desert was bad enough."

"We should get going," Chad said simply.

"Hey Ichigo!" called the Hollow. "Get your butt over here."

Chad and Ichigo ran over to where the Hollow was now standing. Behind one of the door frames was a staircase.

"Interesting," nodded Chad. "Maybe we'll find the others."

"Wait a minute," the Hollow said. "Do we go up or down?"

* * *

With the journal tucked away in a pocket, Aizen left Haschwalth's planning room and looked around. "What would Yhwach put in all these rooms? We do not have time to examine them individually."

"We could each take a side of the corridor," Neliel suggested.

"Indeed we could," Aizen agreed. "Bazz-B, continue to melt the doors of these rooms before we examine them."

Bazz-B complied, using Burner Finger #1 to melt the doors for several yards. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey, Aizen, here's a staircase."

"Interesting," Aizen mused. "We will first finish examining the rooms on this floor, however."

Suddenly they heard a loud, familiar voice. "What the hell kind of getup is that?" They hurried to where the voice was coming from. It was Grimmjow, facing the blond Quincy. The blue-haired Arrancar noticed them, but he noticed Aizen shaking his head in warning.

The blond Quincy laughed gruffly. "A ruffian like you wouldn't understand."

"You want to fight?" roared Grimmjow. "I'm ready to kick some butt. That Askin guy tried to poison me."

Neliel nodded knowingly to Aizen.

"You think you can take me?" the blond Quincy huffed. "I'm one of His Majesty's elite guards."

"Why don't we find out?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Bakudo #61: Six-Rod Light Prison," Aizen murmured, pointing at the blond Quincy. He walked carefully in front of his target. "I want you to answer my questions, Quincy."

"Aizen! The hell are you doing here?" demanded Grimmjow. He turned to Neliel. "And you! What the hell are you doing with Aizen?"

Neliel smiled sweetly at him. "I wonder what Aizen would say if I told him what you said before."

Aizen cut in. "I followed her to this castle. Our interests intersect, after all."

Grimmjow glared at his former boss. "Hah! What do YOU want here?"

Aizen sighed. "Yhwach is a threat to all of us. You would not be here otherwise."

The blond Quincy finally spoke up. "You fools can't defeat His Majesty!"

"That's all you have to say, Gerard Valkyrie?" Bazz-B snapped. "Yhwach betrayed us all."

"That's 'cause you're useless!" Valkyrie gloated.

* * *

Instinctively, Seinousuke used shunpo to move several feet to the side. It was a good thing he did, because an arrow whizzed past where he had been standing and exploded on impact. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see a hooded figure standing in the distance. "The hell are you?" he demanded.

"Hey, perfect timing, Pernida!" Askin yelled. "But next time, aim AWAY from me."

"What the hell's going on here? I didn't think even you'd stoop that low, Askin Nakk Le Varr," Yamada hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Or was this your plan all along?"

"What's the matter, little demon?" taunted Askin.

"Yamada-san!" hollered Yumichika, who was now out of breath from using shunpo. "That...character...killed Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!"

"Yumichika-san!" yelled Hanatarou. "Why are you here?"

Yumichika huffed. "I smelled something weird when we left the clinic. I told my captain about it."

Seinousuke looked curiously at Pernida, who hadn't moved, and at Askin, who was smirking at him. "So what the hell IS that...character?"

"I don't know," Yumichika sighed. "But Captain Zaraki's on his way. He said he has a beef with...whatever it is."

"Ah, good," Yamada nodded with relief. "I don't think I could take on both of them. And I can definitely use the help." He lowered his head in thanks.

Yumichika bowed to the two brothers. "We owe you both big time. Would you...please let me fight that one until the captain gets here?"

"Be my guest." Seinousuke turned to his younger brother. "Keep us both healed. And watch your back. These guys fight dirty." He glared at the two Quincy before switching out his tonfa for a slender katana.

"Ooh, guess I should be scared, huh? The little demon's getting serious now," Askin prodded, trying to provoke his opponent once again.

"Shut up," snapped Seinousuke. "I'm not stupid enough to be provoked by the likes of you." He closed his eyes and began infusing his sword with kido. Once he was satisfied, he dashed toward Askin and deked to the side.

* * *

"Useless?!" sputtered Bazz-B. "I should barbecue you right now."

"Hey!" snapped Grimmjow. "I got dibs on this guy."

Aizen cleared his throat. "You both will stand down until I have questioned this Quincy."

"Oh, come on, Aizen!" Bazz-B hissed. "Let me at him!"

"And I want to knock that stupid helmet off his head," Grimmjow bellowed.

"You two may do as you like...after I am finished." Aizen gave them both a warning glare before turning to Valkyrie, who was studying him with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Never thought I'd see you here, Aizen Sousuke," Valkyrie said flatly.

Aizen thrust Haschwalth's journal into his hostage's face. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, pointing to the page labeled "Subjugating Aizen Sousuke." "Exactly what were you Quincy intending to do to subjugate me?" he asked disdainfully.

"You're supposed to be a genius, aren't you, pretty boy? Figure it out yourself," Valkyrie blared.

Aizen raised an eyebrow and turned to Bazz-B. "Point at his feet and use a Burner Finger. We will move up his body if he continues to be stubborn."

"Hell yeah!" yelled Bazz-B. "You don't have to tell me twice." Grinning manically, he pointed at Valkyrie's boots and started a steady stream from Burner Finger #1.

"That tickles, wimp!" laughed Valkyrie.

"W...WIMP?" Bazz-B bellowed. "You want me to go all out, don't you?"

"Bazz-B," Aizen said sternly. "We are not trying to kill him yet. You should, however, prepare a higher-level technique just in case you need to...convince him to cooperate."

"Bazz-B's a wimp!" Valkyrie sang. "His Majesty didn't even think you were worth keeping around."

"And that's why I'm going to watch him go down with my own eyes," Bazz-B retorted.

Neliel, who had been watching quietly, strode over to Valkyrie. "Let's try an easier question, shall we?" She got in his face and demanded, "You Quincy invaded Hueco Mundo. I want to know why."

* * *

"Guess we'll go down first," Ichigo decided, leading the way down the stairs. He turned to the Hollow. "You stay out of trouble. I mean it."

"It's not like I can see anything in this pit anyway, dummy," the Hollow griped. "Let's get this over with already."


	44. Tenuous Connections

"Oho!" mocked Valkyrie. "Show me something and I might tell you."

Neliel's face reddened as she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Talk!"

Aizen cast her a sidelong glance. "As I said before, Neliel, these Quincy sought only to provoke you Arrancar and Kurosaki Ichigo."

"That can't be why they took Halibel prisoner," Neliel insisted.

Aizen studied her angry face thoughtfully. "That is probably true." He turned to Bazz-B and Valkyrie. "Neliel has asked a reasonable question. It would be wise to answer."

Valkyrie bellowed. "I like 'em feisty!"

Bazz-B rolled his eyes. "You're a thug, Valkyrie. You know why Haschwalth had us capture that woman."

"So why don't you tell us?" Neliel prodded.

"It was a huge blow to you Hollows," Bazz-B explained. "Haschwalth was playing mind games."

Aizen nodded. "It would, indeed, be demoralizing." He turned to the two Quincy and hardened his gaze. "Now, one of you WILL tell me what exactly this 'subjugating Aizen Sousuke' plan was about. Did that underling Haschwalth truly believe that one of his caliber could leave unscathed after attempting to subdue me?"

"You're supposed to be a genius and you don't know that?" Bazz-B shook his head with disapproval. "You already know you're one of Yhwach's war potentials."

"One does not subjugate me," Aizen said ominously. "Not the Central 46, and not Yhwach."

"You just wait, Aizen Sousuke," Valkyrie blared. "I always wanted to thrash you."

* * *

After several minutes, Ichigo, Chad, and the Hollow reached the lower level. It was dark and, quite frankly, terrifying. Only a few torches lit the way down the vast system of corridors.

"This place is depressing," Ichigo mused.

"Yeah, and it's dark, too," complained the Hollow. "Let's get through here and go back upstairs—pronto."

The others agreed, carefully following the path illuminated by the torches. They stopped at what seemed to be a cage. Was that...?

"Halibel-san!" Ichigo exclaimed. "She's in here!"

Weakly, Halibel tried to call to Ichigo. "Get...the others...out first." She turned her head and nodded. "They're...down there."

* * *

Rather than swing his sword, though, Seinousuke relased a Bakudo #62: Hundred Steps Light Fence at Askin. He had become quite adept at this technique after practicing it with the tonfa, but right now, all he could think about was the constant pain that continued to surge up his left leg. He had to get this over with soon, or the poison would spread.

Hanatarou watched the fights in front of him, wondering why his brother had brought him along. After all, Seinousuke had been the one who had been widely acknowledged for his skills as a fighter and kido master. What could someone like that need from the clumsy and excitable Hanatarou? The younger brother guessed he'd soon find out.

On the other side of the training grounds, Yumichika was having his own problems trying to stave off attacks from the enigmatic Pernida. As much as he hated letting others see him use kido in battle, losing would be much worse, especially in this situation. As he used Fuji Kujaku to create an opening for himself, he prepared a Hado #58: Orchid Sky and aimed it at Pernida./p

Hanatarou watched in terror as Pernida moved away from Yumichika and aimed an arrow at Seinousuke, who was still fighting Askin. Paralyzed with fear, he was unable to scream a warning to his brother. Fortunately, the older Yamada had seen the arrow out of the corner of his eye and tried to evade it. As he somersaulted away, however, Askin shot an arrow squarely at his pesky opponent. Unable to evade both arrows, Seinousuke erected a Bakudo #39: Round Lock Fan to deflect one of them. But Askin's arrow had grazed his left leg, which was now bleeding.

Quietly, stealthily, Yumichika made his way behind Askin. After dazing the Quincy with the Orchid Sky technique, he took a deep but silent breath and whispered, "Split and deviate, Ruri-iro Kujaku!" Yumichika then slashed Askin across the back and stabbed him in the lung. Within minutes, a comatose Askin had collapsed to the ground. "I hope you don't mind that I took this guy out," Yumichika whispered to Seinousuke.

* * *

Aizen glared at Valkyrie once again. "You still have told us nothing. Perhaps one of your...lack of intellect...requires simpler questions."

"I don't know what you're saying, and I don't really care," blared Valkyrie. "His Majesty just said we have to stop that orange-haired kid."Ichigo?" Neliel wondered. "It'll take more than just you to stop him or us. We're going to stop Yhwach. Make no mistake about that."

* * *

Chad grabbed the bars of Halibel's cell and pulled two of them apart. With his "Right Arm of the Devil" skill, he destroyed the lock on the door./p

"You haven't gotten to use that in a while," Ichigo remarked.

Wordlessly, Chad went over to Halibel and tried to loosen her chains. "Brace yourself," he warned softly. He punched the locks that kept her bound, freeing her. An exhausted Halibel collapsed into his arms.

""I...apologize...for this," she said in a near whisper. "Haven't...eaten...in days...legs...feel weak."

"We'll get you healed as soon as we find Inoue," Chad reassured her. "Ichigo's looking for your friends right now. We'll wait for him here." He set her down and sat next to her. "Can you try to tell me what's going on?"

Halibel nodded, grateful to sit down and stretch her legs. Slowly, she told Chad how Kirge Opie had defeated her and her friends with his Jail ability, and then taunted her as he chained her in her cell. In spite of her best efforts, she had been unable to free herself from either his Jail or her cell. Somehow, Opie's Jail ability had drained most of her energy.

"Hey, Chad! Get a load of this!" Ichigo called from several feet away.

* * *

Hanatarou's eyes opened wide. Like most others, he had never seen Yumichika's shikai. But he knew this fight wasn't over yet. There was still the hooded Quincy to deal with, and Hanatarou had finally noticed the blood gushing out of his brother's leg. Without thinking, he ran toward Seinousuke, readying a healing treatment on the way.

"No! Hanatarou!" his brother yelled. Before Hanatarou could react, Pernida was reaching to grab him. This time, it was Seinousuke who acted without thinking, firing a Hado #54: Abolishing Flame at Pernida. But the attack merely fizzled out as it got closer to its target. "That didn't work?" the older brother hissed. "Then how about this?" Once again, he unleashed a steady stream of Bakudo #62 at his opponent. As with his first effort, though, the technique never reached its target. Desperately, Seinousuke racked his brain trying to figure out how to fight this enemy. But as he once again equipped his tonfa and rushed Pernida, he was stopped by an attack from behind. Screaming in pain, he fell to the ground.

"Older brother!" screamed Hanatarou. He turned to see Askin grinning evilly at him and his brother. "You're not dead?" Hanatarou yelled. "But Yumichika-san..."

An incredulous Yumichika began firing a stream of Hado #63: Fiery Lightning Howl at Askin, who was now very much alive. "How the...?" he demanded.

"That won't work, pretty boy," Askin sneered. "I survived an attack from Nimaiya in the Royal Guard. You're not killing me that easily."

Meanwhile, Pernida had now grabbed a half-conscious Seinousuke, swinging and whipping him around like a rag doll. Once Pernida was finished, she dropped her now-unconscious opponent to the ground, where he landed with a thud. Hanatarou had seen enough. He knelt by his brother's side and stared in horror at the broken bones. Hanatarou hadn't noticed before how small and delicate his brother's hands were. He laid a hand on Seinousuke's forehead, which was burning with fever. The older brother wasn't moving, and Hanatarou now saw his chance. With barely-concealed fury, he said in a hard, low voice, "You couldn't fight him one-on-one, so you do this? How DARE you throw my brother around like garbage." He stood and drew himself to his full height of five feet. Sighing deeply, he rasped, "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to use this." He pointed his scalpel at Askin. "Fulfill, Akeiro Hisagomaru. (Crimson-Colored Gourd)"

The sneer left Askin's face as the surge of energy left the scalpel and flowed straight toward him in a steady red stream. Soon he was screaming as all the charged-up injuries hit him at once. "You little mouse! Where'd you get something like this?" Finally, he fell down, quiet.

* * *

Bazz-B and Grimmjow both turned impatiently to Aizen. "Come on already—let us at him!" they exclaimed almost in unison.

Aizen gave them both a devious smile before turning to Valkyrie. "You have been most unhelpful, Quincy. I think these two have waited long enough. Bazz-B has waited impatiently for the chance to take his revenge. He shall now have that chance." He nodded to Bazz-B. "A Burner Finger, if you would. Grimmjow, you will show me what progress you have made since you allied yourself with the Shinigami."

"All right then!" the two fiery personalities yelled, fighting for an advantage against Valkyrie. "You don't get all the fun, Quincy!" Grimmjow barked at Bazz-B. "I get to knock that stupid helmet off his idiot head."

"Don't lag behind, Hollow!" Bazz-B retorted. "Or I might kick your butt too."

"Grimmjow said nothing as he unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches to his seated victim, who merely looked at him with amusement.

"That doesn't hurt, freak!" Valkyrie taunted. "Or are you a wimp like Bazz-B over there?"

Grimmjow glared at him and retaliated with a punch to the jaw.

Neliel turned suspiciously to Aizen. "Why the sudden change of heart? You don't think those two can beat that guy, do you?"

"I do not. I merely want to...hasten that Quincy's willingness to reveal his abilities. Furthermore, it seemed prudent to allow those two to rid themselves of their unreleased energy."

"And then what? Do we fight him, or what?"

"Yes, we will fight him at full strength once I have seen everything."

""So Bazz-B and Grimmjow are nothing but cannon fodder for you? I don't know who worries me more—you or that Quincy." She stared at him with disapproval.

Aizen smiled innocently at her. "Oh, worry not, Neliel. You, too, will have your chance to participate in this fight."

"That's what worries me."

"Look at the expression on that Quincy's face, if you would. You notice, naturally, that he is unaffected by the attacks from Grimmjow and Bazz-B."

"They're not hurting him, are they?"

"It would appear, more likely, that they are merely causing him amusement."

* * *

"Wait here," Chad told Halibel, getting up to see what Ichigo wanted.

"You coming, Chad?" called the Hollow impatiently.

Ichigo nodded toward the bars where the Hollow stood, looking around curiously. "This is some sort of dungeon," he remarked. "They were keeping someone in this cell."

"Halibel-san's friends, probably," Chad replied. "She can't walk. Her legs are too weak from being in that cell so long."

"So how'd they get out?" wondered the Hollow.

"You think Ayon's back to himself and got them out?" Ichigo said. "That's the only thing I can think of."

They were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "What the hell are you people doing here?" They turned to see several low-ranked Quincy prison guards.

"We're her friends," Ichigo retorted, nodding toward Halibel. "Of course we'd come."

"Then you'll die here with your friend," one of the guards snarled.

"Duck, Ichigo!" someone called. Ichigo and the others did as they were told. Soon the guards were enveloped by a white smoke that knocked them out.

"Ganju! Inoue!" Ichigo said with relief.

"I still got it," Ganju boasted. "Big Sis would be proud of that explosive!"

"So how long have you been here?" Chad wondered. He looked in Halibel's direction, where her friends had surrounded her and were now helping her to her feet. "Are you the ones who helped Halibel-san's friends?"

Orihime nodded. "I'm glad you're all right, Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun. We were worried."

"A lot's happened," Ichigo said simply. "Aizen's on his way here, too.

""Aizen-san?" Orihime wondered incredulously. "But how do you know that?"

"It's a long story," Ichigo told her. "And we've had our own...adventures here, too."

"What else is down here?" Chad wanted to know. "We came down those stairs over there." He pointed over to where they had entered this floor.

"We didn't find anything else," Ganju said thoughtfully. "This has to be a dungeon or something with all these cells. But these ladies were the only prisoners down here."

"Now how about we get OUT of here?" the Hollow insisted. "This place is dark and smelly."

Ichigo turned to Orihime. "I know we just met up again, but can you heal Halibel? Her legs are pretty bad."

"She already healed the others," Ganju told him. "Let's take a breather before we go back upstairs."

* * *

Aizen lowered his eyebrows as a voice resonated, as if by telepathy. "This is fifth seat Ayasegawa Yumichika of Squad 11. Please listen carefully. We've engaged two of the Quincy elite guards at the Squad 4 training grounds. Third seat Yamada Hanatarou was able to finish off Sternritter D, but the other elite guard, Sternritter C, is still on the loose. Sternritter C wears a hood and has already defeated both Squad 12 lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu and acting Squad 4 captain Yamada Seinousuke. This individual is dangerous and is not affected by kido techniques. I repeat, this individual is dangerous and on the loose."

Aizen's eyes opened wide. "Yamada...was defeated?" Suddenly, the realization struck him. He turned to Neliel and told her, "All of you, fight this Quincy with everything you have. I...must fight Sternritter C."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Neliel. "Weren't you just saying...?" She stopped as she saw his worried expression. "Aizen?"

"There is no time for details." Using shunpo, he left the room and headed for the exit. If Yamada had been defeated, then Yume was in danger. He had no time to waste.


	45. You Let Me Help!

Halibel was relieved to see her friends fussing over her once again. In spite of being imprisoned for months, they hadn't lost their enthusiasm. They'd need it if they wanted to deal with what lay ahead. At first, Apacci had insisted on carrying her upstairs, but Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun convinced her to simply let them all support Halibel as she climbed the stairs herself.

"It's about time," groused the Hollow as they all returned to the second floor. "That place is depressing."

"Now where do we go?" wondered Chad.

"First things first," said Ichigo. "Halibel-san, can you walk?"

"We're helping her for now," asserted Sun-Sun. "She'll be ready to fight when it's time."

Orihime studied Halibel worriedly. The former Espada #3 was still wobbly, and she winced in pain with every step. "Kurosaki-kun, can't we stop? I'd like to check out Halibel-san's leg."

Halibel nodded gratefully as Mila-Rose guided her to a chair in the corridor. As Sun-Sun and Apacci took her boots off, they gasped at how much pain she was obviously in. Halibel's ankles were swollen and bruised from standing in such an unnatural position for so long. Orihime smiled gently at her and held her hands a few inches above Halibel's feet. She was relieved that everyone seemed fine so far, but she worried about the others. She giggled as she thought of how Tatsuki would react if she knew everything that had happened so far. After several minutes, Halibel sighed contentedly. "Thank you, Orihime-san. I feel much better. You don't need to worry about me now."

* * *

"Where'd Aizen rush off to?" Bazz-B asked.

"No idea," Neliel admitted. "But he told us to do what we want with this Quincy."

"Are you a wimp too?" Valkyrie taunted Neliel.

"Why don't we find out?" she retorted. She drew her spear and aimed it at the Quincy's throat. "You never did answer my question. What do you Quincy want?"

"Ha ha!" Valkyrie bellowed. "Why don't you ask His Majesty?"

Neliel sighed impatiently. "You're an idiot. I'm asking YOU."

"And I'm telling you I don't know."

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow. "Obviously Yhwach doesn't keep you around for your brains."

"You keep being rude and I'm going to show you my ability."

Neliel gave Bazz-B and Grimmjow a sidelong glance. "You heard him," she said slyly.

* * *

After hearing Yumichika's announcement, Yume started banging on the door. "Have to leave! Have to help Sei-kun!"

"No! Lady Yume!" Jou pleaded. "You shouldn't leave the library! The lieutenant said..."

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Yume was beside herself, and there was no stopping her. Just then, there was a loud knock at the front door of the clinic. "Let me in!" demanded a gruff voice.

Jou looked questioningly at Ogido. "Can we get out somehow?"

The two Squad 4 officers looked at each other and then at Yume. Finally, Ogido said gravely, "I have a key, but I'm not supposed to use it until we get the 'all clear.' But this is a special situation, wouldn't you say?"

"Senpai?" a surprised Jou said. "You're not...?"

Ogido opened the door and glided past a startled Yume to the front door. "What can we do for you, Captain Zaraki?"

"Take me to your training grounds!" Zaraki roared.

"Uh, all right," Ogido coughed.

"I...come too!" Yume insisted.

"Your husband would kill me if anything happened to you, Mistress Yume," Ogido said reluctantly.

"Begging you...take me too. Please..." She started sobbing. "I...help...Sei-kun."

Ogido lowered his head at her and then bowed to Zaraki. "I'll guide you there. But please...protect Mistress Yume on the way."

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Zaraki blared. "Just take me there already. I have...business...there!"

Ogido turned to Jou. "You should stay here, just in case. I'll...take responsibility."

* * *

On the battlefield, Yumichika was still trying to fight Pernida, at least long enough to let Hanatarou begin emergency treatments on Seinousuke. He had already seen that even kido was ineffective against this opponent. But maybe, just maybe...

Hanatarou's mind was a flurry of conflicting thoughts as he tried to bring his brother back to consciousness. "Why?" he screamed angrily to no one in particular.

For some reason, Pernida had stopped fighting and was facing the two brothers. Yumichika saw his chance and began stabbing the cloaked Quincy in the back repeatedly. He stopped, however, when he heard a young, familiar voice coming from under the cloak. "Ken-chan!"

"Lieutenant?" Yumichika asked incredulously. "That...can't be you." But then he remembered how he had heard Zaraki's voice coming from the mysterious hooded Quincy before. "Who are you?" he demanded.

* * *

"Is that...?" Chad asked as he felt someone dash past him.

"Aizen?" Halibel cut in. "That's his reiatsu. But where could he be going in such a hurry?"

Ichigo stared past Halibel to where she was looking. "Am I the only one who heard what Yumichika said?" he wondered incredulously. Quickly, he explained the relationship between Aizen, Yume, and Seinousuke. "Yume-san's good at healing and barriers, but I don't know how she'd do if someone sneaked up on her. Aizen probably thought the same thing."

"Aizen's...mother?" asked Halibel, not believing what she'd just heard. "You don't think..."

"Yeah, I do. He...actually seems to worry about her." He turned to Orihime. "You'd like her, Inoue. She's a lot like you."

Orihime lowered her head, saying nothing. Even now, she hoped she'd be up to the task if Ichigo needed her. She envied tough, independent Rukia and vibrant, confident Neliel, but maybe Ichigo would acknowledge her somehow, too.

"Haven't we stood around long enough?" complained the Hollow. "There're an awful lot of rooms we haven't checked out yet. And I still want to know where that blond guy is."

"You're not fighting him," Ichigo insisted. "But yeah, we should get going."

* * *

So far, so good, Aizen thought to himself. No one had bothered him so far. But even as a master of shunpo, he worried about getting to his mother in time. If a fighter of her husband's caliber had been defeated, he'd have to be careful. He darted past the unconscious Haschwalth and left the castle. Unfortunately, however, the temperature had fallen further, and he wasn't sure how long even he could withstand near-freezing weather. Hoping he'd have enough energy, he kept using shunpo to leave the area. Soon he was back to where he had run into Hikifune.

By now, she was conscious and able to walk. "Sousuke-kun? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"There is no time," he huffed. "I must go back to Seireitei with all haste."

"You can't come to my house for a snack?" she asked him almost desperately. "You remember how I was trying to infuse reiatsu into food, right? That's why I was promoted to the Royal Guard."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aizen asked tersely. "I must get to my destination."

"Sousuke-kun...come with me. You should take what I have left."

Aizen sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to leave otherwise. "Please...you must be quick. My mother cannot wait."

"Your mother?" Hikifune asked incredulously as she motioned him to follow her.

"Her husband is the acting captain of Squad 4. And he has been defeated by Sternritter C. She is in danger."

Hikifune's eyes opened wide. "Yamada-kun? That Sternritter C is bad news. You do need what I'm giving you, then."

They reacher her house in short time. Quickly, she went to the kitchen and came back with a burlap bag. "Take this. It's the last of my special rice balls."

"Thank you," Aizen said simply. "I must be going now. We will not see each other again." With that, he left without another word.

* * *

"This is it?" Zaraki grumbled. He looked at Yume's handmade badge curiously. "What's so special about you, anyway?"

Ogido cleared his throat and glanced at Zaraki with some disapproval. "Mistress Yume came here with her husband to help us out in Squad 4. She's good with barriers and priest techniques." He purposely avoided telling Zaraki anything else.

Yume didn't like Zaraki's coarseness, but she simply said quietly, "Thank you, Ogido-kun. Where...we go now?"

Zaraki had picked up Yumichika's reiatsu and started running that way.

"Let's just follow him," Ogido suggested. "If Fifth Seat Ayasegawa is there, maybe Hanatarou-kun's there too. But I can't use shunpo. Most of us in Squad 4 can't. We'll have to walk."

* * *

"Come on! Wake up!" Hanatarou pleaded desperately.

"Hanatarou!" He turned around to see Yume and Ogido running toward him. His eyes opened wide with surprise and concern. "Yume-san! Ogido-san! Why are you here?"

"Tell me...what happened!" Yume pleaded.

Hanatarou bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Yume-san. He was doing just fine until they double-teamed him." He nodded toward Askin. "That one attacked him from behind while he was trying to fight the one in the cloak. He couldn't do anything against the cloaked one."

"Sei-kun hurt bad!" Yume screamed. She took one of his hands into her own and closed her eyes to concentrate.

Ogido cleared his throat once again as he knelt down by Seinousuke. He turned to Yume and looked her in the eye. "Mistress Yume, I know you're worried about your husband. We're both going to do everything we can to help him. Could you help us out by putting up a barrier? It's dangerous here, and we don't have a lot of time. So it's very important that you concentrate on keeping the barrier up."

Yume took a deep breath and erected a high-level barrier around herself and the others. "Sei-kun..." she said softly.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo! These rooms don't have doors either," the Hollow remarked. "Has someone else been here?"

"We already felt Aizen's reiatsu, remember?" Halibel pointed out.

"But who else would be here?" wondered Ichigo.

"There's only one way to find out. We keep going," Ganju asserted.

"Stay together," Ichigo said. "We don't need anyone getting lost."

* * *

It took a while, but a now exhausted Aizen finally reached the Squad 4 sector of Seireitei. He quickly ate a rice ball to replenish his reiatsu and headed toward the clinic.

Iemitsu was barking orders to the unranked squad members while Isane made sure everyone was there. Aizen approached Isane and asked breathlessly, "Where is my mother? She is not evacuating with you?"

"Your mother?" she asked with some confusion.

"Her name is Yume. Her husband is Yamada Seinousuke. Have you seen her?" he said, already worried.

"Mistress Yume? She's at the clinic with Ogido-kun and Jou-kun. They're locked in the library."

"Thank you," he breathed, hurrying to the clinic. He felt some relief at hearing that, for now, Yume seemed safe.

* * *

"Nothing interesting so far," Ganju commented. "Maybe we're on a wild goose chase."

"You said it yourself. We won't find out if we don't keep going," Ichigo told him. But he was beginning to wonder, too.

"Is it me, or is there a lot of reiatsu here?" The Hollow was pointing to the doorway of a small room.

Halibel and her companions walked over to where the Hollow was pointing. "You're right," Halibel confirmed. "Someone else has definitely been here."

* * *

"Captain!" Yumichika called. "Over here!"

"What's going on here?" demanded Zaraki.

"I'm not really sure." He pointed at Pernida. "Yamada-san tried to use kido attacks, but they never even reached that one. He didn't stand a chance once that one grabbed him. Then I thought I heard the lieutenant's voice from under the hood when I was fighting...it."

"You're saying that one's strong?" Zaraki asked, becoming excited. "Then I'm going to ENJOY this fight." He cracked his knuckles and bounded toward Pernida, who stood motionless. "Stay out of the way," the captain warned Yumichika.

* * *

Ogido's brown eyes opened wide as he saw the extent of Seinousuke's injuries. "Hanatarou-kun, just what caused all these injuries?" he asked, horrified. "We can't move him like this."

Hanatarou sighed sadly as he focused his healing technique on his brother's arms and shoulders, which were broken in several places. "The Quincy in the cloak grabbed him and just started flinging him around like a wet rag. Most of his bones are broken."

"Then let's keep focusing on his bones," Ogido agreed. With that, he and Hanatarou each took a side and focused their healing techniques on different parts of Seinousuke's body. Suddenly they were shocked by a scream from Yume.

"Mistress Yume!" The two youngsters quickly turned toward her. Much to their shock, Askin had once again woken up and had a bow and arrow aimed toward them. "Keep your barrier up, Mistress Yume!" Ogido urged.

"Oho! Never expected to see YOU here, pretty little thing!" Askin taunted.

"Not 'pretty little thing' to you!" Yume retorted hotly. "You leave! Intruder!"

"And she's feisty, too. But I'm tired of your mouth, lady!" Askin sneered. "It's time for you to learn your lesson once and for all."

Yume glared at him, not letting up on her barrier. Suddenly, her expression brightened.

"What are you getting excited about?" Askin asked suspiciously. He soon got his answer as an excited voice yelled from behind him.

"Lady Yume!" Jou screamed. "I brought help!"

Before Yume could respond, Aizen had used shunpo to go behind Askin and grab the Quincy around the neck.

"My Sousuke!" Yume excaimed with a mixture of delight and relief. "But how...you know?"

"My mother..." Aizen said softly. "I heard the announcement from Ayasegawa-kun. Jou-kun showed me the way here. I apologize that I did not arrive sooner." He released his grip on Askin and warned, "It would seem that my skepticism was well-founded. You are the one who will be learning a lesson here, Quincy." With that, Aizen began to summon his reiatsu. "My mother...please do not lower your barrier."


	46. Time to Pay

Jou pointed angrily at Askin. "That's him! He threatened Lady Yume!"

Ogido interjected. "He said he wanted to try his 'death dealing' on her. That's what got Yamada-san so riled up."

Aizen's eyebrows lowered as he glared at Askin. His voice became soft yet deadly. "That simplifies things, Askin Nakk Le Varr."

As he continued to summon and focus his reiatsu, his thoughts went back to a conversation he had had with Aunt Mitsuko not long after reuniting with Yume and trying to figure out why she had married Seinousuke of all people.

_"Do you have pictures of any of my other ancestors?" Aizen asked curiously. "I have seen a picture of the first Sousuke, and now I am becoming better acquainted with my mother."_

_"They weren't much for pictures," Aunt Mitsuko replied with a soft chuckle. "But I'll show you what I have." She went over to the shelf and found an old album. "There aren't a lot of pictures, but I did keep some clippings. Here." She handed Aizen the album._

_Aizen studied the pages with interest, smiling softly as he noticed his resemblance to his ancestors. But one thing puzzled him. "Aunt Mitsuko, I do not notice any females in this album."_

_The old woman nodded. "That's one thing I wanted you to notice. There's another thing that's interesting. You're an only child. Yume is also an only child. After the first generation, with the first Sousuke and his brother, every other generation has had only one child. And of those children, only one has been a daughter."_

_Aizen's eyes widened as he realized. "My mother?"_

_"Yes. You must have realized by now that Yume is special."_

_"Indeed, my mother is exceptionally beautiful and intelligent. She was able to learn complex priest techniques after reading them once. And at the temple, a butterfly actually walked up her arm. It was as if the butterflies were drawn to her somehow."_

_"There is a reason for all of that." Aunt Mitsuko looked Aizen in the eye. "Your ancestors served the goddess Shinatobe, who rules over the wind. In fact, the temple where you trained was once a shrine to her. Shinatobe is the patron goddess of Rukongai #15. And her symbol is the butterfly."_

_"My mother is connected to a goddess?"_

_Aunt Mitsuko smiled lovingly. "I've never told you this, but now's as good a time as any. Yume's parents had been childless into middle age, when they asked Shinatobe to bless them with a child. Because they had served her faithfully for so many years, she granted their request and gave them a daughter. They gave her the name Yume because she had been a dream come true. One thing the goddess told them, though, is that this child would one day even be able to tame the demon."_

_Aizen's eyes widened. "My mother...no wonder she is so gifted at healing."_

_"Yes, Master Sousuke. It is most definitely a gift. But I don't quite understand what 'taming the demon' means."_

_Aizen thought for a moment. Then it came to him. "What is her husband's nickname?"_

_Finally Aunt Mitsuko understood. "The 'demon'... It's talking about Yamada?"_

_Aizen nodded. "That is exactly what I mean. The Quincy themselves gave that man the nickname 'demon' because of his skill and ferocity in battle. One glare from him was enough to make Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori cease their horseplay. You remember when Yamada came here after I had one of those fogs, do you not?"_

_"I do. You were here about three weeks."_

_"Hirako was furious enough to barge into Squad 4 headquarters and harangue Yamada for 'overstepping his bounds' and telling me to stay here to recuperate."_

_Aunt Mitsuko chuckled. "I bet that didn't go well."_

_"He told Yamada, 'I ought to whip your butt for being such a disrespectful little twerp.' Naturally, Yamada told him to 'bring it on.'" Aizen gave a satisfied chuckle. "Hirako was expecting an easy win against a lieutenant, but Yamada ended up knocking him out cold. The last thing he said to Hirako was, 'Don't ever insult my medical knowledge again.' And yet..." Aizen shook his head. "Yamada will not refuse any request from my mother, simply because he loves her. He actually stopped playing mind games with me because she asked him to. So would you not say that my mother actually has tamed the 'demon'?"_

_"That makes sense. But then...how does Heitarou fit in?"_

_Aizen winced. "I would imagine that...that person...was like a child who forces his way to the front of the line. His mother facilitated that, because she orchestrated the marriage and threatened my mother. Perhaps if my mother had told Yamada what was happening...things might have been different."_

_Aunt Mitsuko nodded. "You saw what that rat Heitarou looked like. Yet you don't look anything like him. You may have some of his personality traits, unfortunately. But you have Yume's intelligence and charisma, not to mention how much you look alike."_

_"Thank you for telling me more about my mother, Aunt Mitsuko. Do you think she would let me ask her more about our ancestors?"_

_"I'm sure she'd be delighted. You should talk to both her and Yamada sometime."_

* * *

"Guess we should check this room out, then," Ganju said. "There has to be a reason for all the reiatsu."

"It's crowded," the Hollow complained. "Do we all need to be in here?"

"You're right," answered Ichigo. He turned to Orihime. "Inoue, could I ask you to stay outside the doorway with Halibel-san and her friends? They could all probably use a check-up."

The women moved reluctantly to the doorway while the others searched the room. Suddenly, Halibel spoke up. "Neliel's here! I can feel her energy in the room."

Ichigo lowered his eyebrows. "I can feel Aizen's, but there's someone else's I don't recognize."

"Ichigo, look at this," Chad said softly. He was perusing a slim notebook with a matching pen.

"Notes...about me?" Ichigo wondered quizzically, reading the page. "There's stuff about Aizen and Kenpachi and...Inoue?"

"So Aizen's not the only one who's been keeping tabs on you," the Hollow sniffed. He eyed Orihime. "You better watch yourself, girl. Those Quincy know about your abilities."

"How about we get out of here now?" Ganju insisted. "These other books are about Quincy history."

"Revisionist, I'm sure," retorted the Hollow.

"At least we know we have some allies here," Ichigo remarked. "We should hurry up and find them."

* * *

Despite his relatively young age, Ogido had seen his share of injured Shinigami. He had been on hand to heal Byakuya after Aizen's ascent to Hueco Mundo, but he feared that Seinousuke was even worse off than Byakuya had been. Still, he was surprised at Hanatarou's composure. The younger brother had closed his eyes and focused on his brother's right arm and shoulder. Even as Askin had taunted Yume, Hanatarou hadn't stopped the treatment. Ogido glanced worriedly at Yume and Jou. "Mistress Yume," he whispered. "Once that Quincy's attention is somewhere else, can we let Jou-kun into your barrier? I think we're going to need her help."

"We do that," Yume whispered back, nodding almost imperceptibly.

* * *

"That pretty little thing is your mother?" Askin spat.

"I believe my mother already told you that she dislikes being called that," Aizen said, his voice now low and hard. "You dare to threaten her?"

"Aw, I was just trying to provoke the little demon over there," Askin replied nonchalantly, cocking his head toward Seinousuke.

"Yamada warned you against using 'death dealing' on anyone at the temple. My mother was at the temple."

"And you see where he is right now, don't you? He was all talk after all."

"You already attempted to deceive me once, Quincy. Now you have threatened my mother and sneak-attacked her husband. What of this 'stop Yhwach' talk?"

Askin started laughing. "You already guessed it. Recon, if you will. I wasn't expecting the demon to be part of the picture, but the chance was too good to pass up."

Aizen raised his eyebrows disgustedly. "Neither I nor Yamada was fooled by your ruse, Askin Nakk Le Varr."

The Quincy looked past Aizen to Yume and the Squad 4 healers. "Hey there, pretty little thing. Your demon couldn't protect you. You really think 'your Sousuke' can protect you? Bet you're scared now, huh?"

Yume took a deep breath and stated determinedly. "My name...not 'pretty little thing.' My name...Yume. Not scared of you. Survive...beatings. Survive...burns on leg. Survive...this, too. My Sousuke...here. Friends...here. Sei-kun...here. You...lose bet."

"You heard her," Aizen said tersely. "Now, you will see what happens when you fail to heed warnings."

* * *

"I guess we should keep checking the rooms, then," Orihime spoke up. "I just finished treating Halibel-san and her friends."

"We're all as good as new," Apacci confirmed. "Mistress Halibel's leg isn't swollen anymore. You do good work, Orihime-san."

Orihime blushed and smiled at the Arrancar.

"Who else was in your group?" wondered Halibel. "In a place this big, I'm sure some of them are here too."

"We felt Neliel's energy already," Ichigo replied. "Who else was there, Chad?"

Chad thought for a moment. "Yukio-kun and Riruka-san are in Urahara-san's flying vessel. I don't know what happened to Yoruichi-san."

"Grimmjow...san was with us too," Orihime added. "We lost him when he went to chase a Quincy."

"Hey, Ichigo?" the Hollow cut in. He pointed down the hall. "Don't you hear something?"

* * *

"You can't die here!" Hanatarou screamed inwardly. "I don't even know you."

Ogido noticed the change in his friend's expression. "Are you getting tired, Hanatarou-kun?"

"Not really," Hanatarou lied. "I just don't understand why this happened. Why did he bring me along? All I did was get in his way."

"We can talk about that later. But I'm sure he had a reason."

"You're right," Hanatarou agreed glumly. "How are we coming along?"

"He's still in pretty bad shape," Ogido told him gravely. "His body has taken a lot of abuse. How was he doing when he was fighting?"

Hanatarou thought for a moment. "He was grimacing most of the time. And his leg was bleeding pretty bad."

Quickly Ogido started a kido scan on the patient. Worriedly, he urged, "We've got to get this poison out! It's spread up his leg already." Together the two youngsters focused their healing techniques on Seinousuke's left leg. Fortunately, he hadn't sustained any broken bones in that leg. But he still lay motionless, his face now ashen.

* * *

"Askin Nakk Le Varr." Aizen spoke sharply yet urgently. "What is that Sternritter C?"

"Hell if I know," the Quincy responded blithely.

"You would be wise to stop with the games," Aizen hissed.

Askin jumped back out of Aizen's reach and once again aimed his arrow at Yume. "Let's see how brave you are now, Yume." He spat her name out disdainfully.

"My mother is not your opponent," Aizen said icily. With that, he used shunpo to move next to Askin and punch him in the jaw.

"That's all you have, Aizen Sousuke?" Askin taunted. "The demon couldn't do anything, and he had tonfa."

Aizen released a Bakudo #75: Five-Pillared Iron Weights toward Askin, hoping to bind the Quincy to the ground. But Askin jumped out of the way, again trying to attack Yume and the Squad 4 healers.

An angry Aizen once again used shunpo to move next to Askin and grab him by the neck. "I have already told you, my mother is not your opponent." Still clasping his enemy by the neck, Aizen moved them both away from Yume. For good measure, Aizen kneed Askin in the back.

* * *

"Oh, yeah!" Bazz-B whooped, unleashing higher-level Burner Finger attacks on Valkyrie. For his part, Grimmjow was attacking the Quincy from behind with fierce kicks and punches. Neliel stood back and watched to see how Valkyrie responded. Even now, the bound Quincy was merely laughing derisively.

"What's so funny?" Neliel wanted to know.

"This doesn't hurt, you know," Valkyrie laughed. "After all, I'm Sternritter M."

"And 'M' stands for...?" Neliel prompted, hoping she was finally making headway.

"I told you, show me something and I'll tell you," the Quincy mocked.

And again, Neliel smacked him in the mouth. "Talk. What does 'M' stand for?"

"You'll just have to find out, huh?"

"Believe me, I plan to."

* * *

"Now's our chance," Ogido breathed. "Quick, Jou-kun, get in!" Once Jou was in, Ogido explained worriedly, " I don't know exactly what those Quincy did to Yamada-san, but he's still comatose. That one in the cloak is powerful."

Jou spoke up. "Senpai, you and I can keep the barrier up, can't we?"

"I think we can do that." He turned to Yume. "How are you holding up, Mistress Yume?"

"Arms...tired. Not sure...how long...keep barrier up...myself."

"Lady Yume, can you hang on for just a bit longer? I'm going to do a kido scan on you and try to restore some of your energy," Jou told her. "I think we need your help."

Ogido nodded. "You're probably right, Jou-kun." He turned to Hanatarou, who had wordlessly kept trying to treat Seinousuke's broken bones. "Are you all right, Hanatarou-kun? Do you need to take a breather?"

Hanatarou sighed sadly as he studied his brother. "There's so much I want to say to him. But we've barely made any progress. He's got some broken ribs." He turned to Yume. "Please, Yume-san! Please help my brother!"

Yume nodded quietly as she let the barrier down. Ogido erected another barrier as Jou used a regeneration technique on Hanatarou and Yume. "Don't wear yourselves out," Jou said softly. "You either, Senpai."

Now refreshed a bit, Hanatarou and Yume both concentrated on Seinousuke. "Hanatarou...can you...charge up sword again?" Yume asked. "May need...attack that Quincy again."

"I can do that," Hanatarou told her reluctantly. "But I'm not sure I want to use it on my brother."

"No," Yume said determinedly. "Use sword...on me. Ogido-kun...explain to me...how sword works."

"Yume-san! Wouldn't that hurt?" Hanatarou fretted, not wanting to hit her.

"Hanatarou...do it...please. That Quincy...keep trying...attack us. I...focus...on Sei-kun."

"You know I don't want to do this, right?"

"Know that...but not know...other option."

"For now, let's both try to heal my brother. Aizen got that Quincy away from us for now."

* * *

"Ow! That hurt, you know!" Askin barked. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"It has taken you that long to figure that out?" Aizen retorted acidly. "Think of it as a natural consequence of being foolish enough to anger me."

"Guess I should be scared, huh?" Askin asked, some of his bravado disappearing.

"That Sternritter C is presently occupied with a powerful opponent of its own," Aizen told him. "You and...it...will not be double-teaming me the way you did with Yamada."

"Oh, I still have some tricks up my sleeve, Aizen Sousuke. You haven't seen anything yet."

"That imbecile Haschwalth used those very words with me. He is now unconscious, courtesy of my kido."

Askin's eyes narrowed as he studied Aizen. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced once again at Yume and the Squad 4 healers.

"You still have not learned your lesson, Askin Nakk Le Varr. You should be paying attention to me, rather than once again trying to attack my mother."

"She bugs me."

Aizen sighed. "I have heard enough. You will see what happens to those who continue to anger me." He closed his brown eyes and murmured, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90: Black Coffin." Somehow, this Black Coffin was even more intense than the one he had used against the Mimihagi bugs. Askin's eyes opened with disbelief as the technique enveloped him. Finally, the Quincy, now bloodied, collapsed to the ground.

"If you are wise, you will stay down this time," Aizen said ominously, using a Bakudo #61 as a precaution.


	47. One Obstacle Passed

Ogido watched cautiously as he maintained the barrier. After everything they had been through, he hoped Askin was finally defeated for good. He'd had enough excitement for one day. He thought back to when he and Hanatarou met at the Shinigami Academy, and how nervous and awkward the younger Yamada still was. After lights out in the dorm, Hanatarou had often lamented that he'd never fit in with the others. Yet here, with his brother's life in the balance, Hanatarou seemed to know exactly what to do. Ogido knew that Hanatarou was becoming exhausted, though.

Yume knelt down across from Hanatarou to check on her husband. She lovingly stroked the hair out of his face. "Sei-kun," she whispered in his ear. "I...here now. I...help you." She closed her eyes and clasped his hand. "Gentle power of wind, voice of Shinatobe, speak now and grant your blessing." With that, Yume turned to Hanatarou and told him in a motherly tone, "Hanatarou...time for you...rest too. Lie down...next to Sei-kun." A soft, visible breeze soon blew across her cheek and rustled the brothers' hair.

Hanatarou breathed in, amazed that the cool breeze had made him feel refreshed. He stared with admiration at Yume, who had opened her eyes. "Yume-san...thank you. I'm still confused about a lot of things."

Yume nodded at him. "Thank you...help Sei-kun. You...good boy, Hanatarou. Sei-kun...worried...you not like him. Made him upset...you said, 'I hate you,' to him. You...hate Sei-kun?" Her eyes were downcast, and Hanatarou thought he saw her tears falling on her husband's hand. "Sei-kun...not good with words. But he...always worried about you. Not understand...why you...Sei-kun...not understand each other."

"Yume-san..." Hanatarou's voice trailed off. "Let's finish treating him. We'll talk as we work."

"We do that," she agreed. "How...Sei-kun progressing?"

The younger Yamada sighed. "He still has some broken bones, especially his ribs. That's where he took the most damage." He glanced at his brother's right arm. "See his arm there? It's broken in three places, but we've been able to get it mostly treated." He looked Yume in the eye. "Ogido-san got most of the poison out. But we're not out of trouble yet."

"Treat...bones?"

Hanatarou looked down at his brother's face. "That, and we need to bring him back to consciousness." He lowered his head. "Yume-san! Please use your priest techniques to wake him up!"

"I...do...everything I can." She repeated the wind technique she had just used on the two brothers. This time, a butterfly landed on her hand as she performed the chant. Her eyes opened wide. "How...butterfly...get in barrier?"

The butterfly walked up her arm and moved its head, as if looking at her. Soon it was sitting on her shoulder.

"You...my butterfly! Same one at temple!" Yume thought she heard a whisper as the butterfly nestled against her hair.

"Yume...close your eyes. Focus on your husband."

Silently, Yume did as the voice instructed.

"Hold his hand tight. Good," the voice said reassuringly. "Now, let your thoughts reach him. You must use the bond you share to wake him."

"How...I do that?" Yume asked. "Just think?"

"That's right. Use your thoughts to speak to him."

"OK. I try." With determination, Yume tried to send loving, hopeful thoughts to her husband. She smiled as she remembered the first time they had stepped out as a serious couple. They had designed matching formal outfits to wear to the annual Shinigami awards banquet, where he was up for three awards. He had confided to her that he hated these types of events, describing them as "dressy events to pat ourselves on the back." But Captain Unohana had already warned him about trying to skip out on this year's banquet, as he had done the previous two years.

Yume had been nervous around so many strangers, but Captain Unohana had made a special effort to befriend her and show her around. She overheard others marveling that the normally unlikable Lieutenant Yamada had dressed so well and brought such a beautiful date. Although Seinousuke had been third runner-up for Most Handsome and second runner-up for Best All Around, he had been floored to win Most Ambitious. Yume had blushed when he introduced her as his lady friend and credited her for all the classic outfits she had designed. They ended the night with an award for Best-Dressed Couple, which had been voted on by the others in attendance.

Finally, he seemed to be stirring. "Yume...designed it," he murmured.

"Sei-kun!" Yume exclaimed. "You wake up?"

"Older brother! Say something else!" Hanatarou begged.

The soft voice once again whispered into Yume's ear, "Keep thinking. Your thoughts are reaching him."

* * *

Ganju shook his head. "I don't hear anything. Let's keep checking these rooms out."

The Hollow became more insistent. "Get your butt down here, Ichigo. I know I heard something."

Ichigo sighed. "All right then. You guys keep looking in all the rooms. I think I heard something, too."

"Of course you heard something, dummy!" the Hollow snapped. "I'm you and you're me. If I heard something, you heard something."

"Aren't you the one who said we should stay together?" Halibel pointed out. She turned to the Hollow. "How far down the hall is this noise you heard?"

The Hollow cocked his head. "About six doors down." He pointed to one of the doors. "There. My hearing's pretty good, you know."

"Then it won't take too long for us to give these rooms a quick once-over and catch up. Go ahead, you two. We can catch up."

Ichigo and the Hollow nodded and used shunpo to find the source of the noise.

"Was that a good idea?" Chad wondered.

"We'll just have to work fast," Ganju said. "Stay in the hall and just stick your head in each room. We can each take a room."

* * *

"I'm...not done...Aizen Sousuke," Askin rasped, still lying on the ground.

"You are an imbecile, Askin Nakk Le Varr," retorted Aizen. "You Quincy do not seem to know when you are defeated."

"You can't defeat His Majesty. He's the vessel of the Soul King now."

"All the more incentive to defeat him."

"You could have just accepted his offer of an alliance."

Aizen's brown eyes hardened. "Do not take me for a fool. I have already read Haschwalth's journal and seen his plan to subjugate me."

"Haschwalth...has ambitions. You'd have been useful to our cause, you know."

"I dislike repeating myself. Yhwach's existence is a threat to my own. There is no benefit to me in allying myself with you Quincy."

"You're an idiot, Aizen Sousuke. Just like Yume over there. What's with that speech impediment anyway? Is she retarded or something?"

Aizen had heard enough. "You have just spoken your last words." With that, Aizen summoned his reiatsu and cast a Hado #73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire on his supine opponent. Already bleeding profusely from the Black Coffin technique, Askin's body was too damaged to handle this high-level attack. He sighed with resignation as the technique hit him and ended his life.

"You were foolish to the end," Aizen murmured.

* * *

Yume smiled faintly as she closed her eyes to concentrate again. This time, she would talk directly to her husband. "Sei-kun? You hear me?" She stroked his black hair. "Sei-kun...always like it...when I stroke hair."

The Squad 4 healers watched anxiously, but Seinousuke still lay there motionless. Now ashen, his face had a troubled expression. "Wake up, older brother," Hanatarou whispered intently.

"Sei-kun...have to wake up," Yume murmured lovingly. "Love you. Want to take cooking class again. Want to take photo in booth again. Want to grow beautiful garden. Want to design clothes together again. Want to go with you to autumn festival again. We get ice cream. Not get takoyaki. But...not do it...if you not wake up."

"Don't like...takoyaki," her husband rasped in a barely audible voice.

"Sei-kun!" She squeezed his hand.

"Older brother!" Hanatarou exclaimed. "Are you back with us now?"

"Please...don't yell," Seinousuke coughed. "Head...hurts." Without another word, he fell asleep. His soft, light breathing reassured Yume that he wasn't unconscious.

Almost imperceptibly, the butterfly walked back down Yume's arm and rested on her hand.

"Thank you...my butterfly," Yume whispered gratefully. "But how...you know me?"

"You called for me, remember?"

"When...I call for you?"

"You asked me to hear your prayer and grant a blessing."

"You...my butterfly...voice of goddess Shinatobe?" Yume wondered incredulously.

"That is correct."

"Thank you again...help Sei-kun."

"I must go now, dear Yume. The rest is up to you and him. Please...call on me again."

* * *

"Nothing in here," Ganju announced as he finished checking a room. "You finding anything?"

"These rooms all look empty," Halibel's team responded.

"Ours too," Chad confirmed. "Guess we should meet up with Ichigo now."

Quietly, the group made its way to where Ichigo and the Hollow had gone. The Hollow had his ear against the door and was smirking deviously.

"This can't be good," Ganji sighed. As the group got closer, they overheard angry voices.

A grating, loud male voice boomed, "I told you wimps, you can't hurt me."

A familiar-sounding voice rasped, "You want to try me?"

"You like my flames or something?" barked another young-sounding male voice.

"It would be better for you to talk," a patient female voice insisted. "Unless you want to feel my spear at your throat, that is."

"Show me something, and I might talk," the grating voice sneered.

The group heard the sound of someone being slapped. "Pervert!" the female voice hissed. "What does Yhwach want?"

"I don't really care," the familiar-sounding voice sniffed. "He'd just better leave Hueco Mundo alone."

"I'm not expendable, Valkyrie," roared the young-sounding voice.

"I think it's about time we ended that little discussion," Halibel whispered, nudging the door open. Once she was in, her eyes widened. "Uh...long time, Neliel, Grimmjow."

An incredulous Neliel released her grasp on the seated man's cape and ran over to the group. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed delightedly, nearly knocking over as she threw her arms around him. She turned slyly to her two companions, who were just as surprised as she was to see familiar faces. "Keep at it, you two. I want to talk to them a bit."

"Who's that supposed to be?" Ganju blurted, nodding at Valkyrie.

"That's Sternritter M," Neliel answered disgustedly. "He's a piece of work. We've been fighting him a long time now, and he won't tell us anything. The harder we hit, the harder he laughs."

"Neliel-san," Orihime started nervously. "Can you tell us anything about the pink-haired one?"

"Ah, that's Bazz-B. He's a Quincy. Aizen and I ran into him when we were exploring. Seems he had a falling out with some Quincy named Haschwalth. Aizen had him melt some of the doors."

Ichigo lowered his eyebrows. "So Aizen was here."

Neliel nodded before turning her attention to Halibel and her companions. "How'd you all get here? Everything all right?"

"The jail Quincy imprisoned us all here!" Mila-Rose blurted. "These people found us."

Halibel gave Orihime a grateful smile once again. "Orihime treated all of us. We're good as new."

"That's good then."

"Uh, Ichigo?" Ganju cut in. "I hate to interrupt, but your Hollow friend just went in there."

"The hell?" Ichigo sputtered. "He's impossible." He looked in to warn the Hollow about provoking Valkyrie. But it was too late.

The Hollow had knelt down in front of Valkyrie and was now up in the Quincy's face. "Well now," he purred. "It's Halloween every day with you, huh?"

"The hell are you doing?" Ichigo demanded.

Valkyrie had dropped his playful facade. "Now you're interesting, white one."


	48. I Don't Believe in Miracles

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo hollered at the Hollow. "I told you you're not fighting him!"

The Hollow made a face at Ichigo and turned to face Valkyrie. "So what's your gig? You're tougher than Sternritter X, I hope."

"Will you stop trying to provoke him?" Ichigo snapped. He, too, turned to the seated Quincy. "I have questions for you."

Neliel crossed her arms in front of her and tilted her head toward Bazz-B and Grimmjow, who had stopped. "I guess you're not tired of these two whaling away on you, huh?"

"Yeah, you people have done SUCH a great job of convincing him to talk already," the Hollow sneered, rolling his eyes with disdain. He turned to Valkyrie, who was still studying him with interest. "As a Quincy, you're tough. But this is one hell of a fashion nightmare."

"Who are you?" Valkyrie asked curiously. "I know who the orange-haired one is."

"I'm him; he's me. Wrap your mind around that."

"Huh?" The wheels were turning in Valkyrie's mind, but he obviously couldn't figure out what he'd just heard.

"It's too complicated for you," the Hollow told him casually.

"Uh, what should we be doing?" asked Ganju, who had just come into the room with Orihime and Chad.

"Well now," Valkyrie leered, staring at Orihime's revealing outfit. She blushed with embarrassment and stepped back behind Chad. "Now she's showing me something."

"Pervert!" Neliel snapped, smacking him upside the head once again.

The Hollow got back into Valkyrie's face. "Play time's over, folks. The real show's here."

Ichigo shook his head. "You're impossible."

"Since I'm the most interesting one in here, you want to talk?" the Hollow asked Valkyrie in a silky voice.

Valkyrie's eyes darted toward Orihime. "Maybe if she shows me something again," he leered.

"Get out here, girl!" barked the Hollow. Nervously, Orihime came out and stood next to Neliel. "There, Halloweenie," the Hollow sneered. "Now you can talk."

"His Majesty just said to stop the orange-haired one. He didn't think you were much of a threat."

"Oh, is that right?" The Hollow was miffed. "That can't be all you wanted to tell me. Right?" His expression was devious.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, pulling the Hollow away. "The deal was, you stay out of this until we start having trouble."

"I want to kick his butt!" the Hollow hollered, trying to escape Ichigo's grasp. "Let me at him! He's not getting away with calling ME a weakling!"

"You'll get your turn," Ichigo sighed. He whispered to the Hollow, "We're a bit out of practice. So let us get some practice in, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," the Hollow murmured, the wheels turning in his head. "You go get your practice in, Ichigo. Just don't come crying to me when Halloweenie knocks your block off." He motioned in Valkyrie's direction. "There he is. Have at him."

"Hey!" Valkyrie blared. "Where's the white guy going?"

"Oh, you'll get your chance to...get to know me..." the Hollow purred. "But first you have to show me you're worth my time. Beat this cannon fodder first. Then we'll fight." He smirked at Ichigo. "How do you like THAT, Ichigo?"

"I ought to kick YOUR butt!" bellowed Grimmjow and Bazz-B in unison.

Neliel shook her head at the banter among the men. "You realize, don't you, that he's just trying to get you riled up."

"Someone needs to get this started," Halibel said resignedly. "Orihime-san, can we count on you to keep us healed? I have a feeling this guy hits hard."

"Of course," the girl replied, looking down.

Valkyrie laughed maniacally as she left. "Who's first? I'm bored with you people."

The Hollow glided serenely out of the room. "Have fun!" he sang.

"Bazz-B, start by aiming your Burner Finger at his weakest spots," Neliel instructed. "The rest of us can attack him while you try to wear him down." She turned to everyone else. "Let's do this."

With that, the Hollows unleashed their most powerful physical attacks on Valkyrie, while Chad tried to punch him in the jaw. But as before, the Quincy merely sneered at their efforts.

"You think you can beat me like this? And I'm not even using my Vollstandig! Wimps! All of you!" He got a sinister smile on his face. "You're in trouble now," he hissed, easily breaking through Aizen's kido. "What're you going to do now?"

Grimmjow glared at him before going Resurrección. "Let's see how you like this."

* * *

Hanatarou tried unsuccessfully to stifle a tired yawn. "I'm so sleepy," he moaned.

Yume took his hand and instructed him once again to lie down next to his brother. "Jou-kun? Ogido-kun? Treat Hanatarou? Exhausted." She looked lovingly at her husband. "I...finish...treating Sei-kun."

"Aizen, do you see the hooded Quincy anywhere?" Hanatarou wondered. "Is...it...still fighting with Captain Zaraki?"

"That character is a mystery to me. Zaraki is using physical attacks on it, but even his attacks seem to be doing only minimal damage. Unfortunately, he lacks the intelligence to use his reiatsu from the outset."

"I heard Yumichika-san say that he heard his lieutenant's voice from under the cloak. What could that mean?"

"I think we will learn the answer to that when we figure out what that character is," Aizen said gravely. "Enough talking for now. Your colleagues are trying to heal you, and my mother needs to concentrate on her husband."

Hanatarou nodded without another word. Secretly, he marveled at the bonds others seemed to have. He closed his blue eyes and took in the gentle aroma of Yume's priest techniques. Soon he, like his brother, was asleep.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but he woke up to see Jou and Ogido looking at him worriedly. "Are you OK now?" Ogido whispered. He cocked his head to the ground, where Hanatarou had unconsciously grabbed his brother's hand in his sleep. "He stirred a few times while you were sleeping, but he's going to need time to recuperate."

"Jou-kun...do kido scan on Sei-kun?" Yume asked politely. "Need to know...progress of treatment."

Jou complied, laying her hands a foot above Seinousuke's head and slowly moving down. "Lady Yume!" she exclaimed. "You really made a lot of progress on his bones. He still has some fractures, but he's no longer in danger."

"That...good," Yume sighed with relief. "Sei-kun...unconscious still? Or asleep?"

"Let's find out," Ogido suggested. "Could you say something to him, Mistress Yume?"

She moved close to his ear and whispered gently, "Sei-kun...everyone worried. You OK? I help you. Hanatarou help you. Jou-kun and Ogido-kun help you too."

A baffled look crossed her husband's face. "Yume-love? Head...hurts," he moaned. "I'm...hungry."

The Squad 4 healers helped him to sit up. "What...happened?" he asked, still looking baffled.

"We will explain everything to you later, Yamada," Aizen told him. "Please eat this." He handed over the rice ball from Hikifune.

Slowly, Seinousuke ate the rice ball. He wrinkled his nose as he tried to figure out the unfamiliar flavors. "Not...bad."

"Can you walk with help, Yamada?" asked Aizen. "Zaraki is fighting with Sternritter C. You are at risk if you stay here."

"Yeah...want to sleep...on my futon."

Aizen picked him up and used shunpo to transport him to the clinic.

"You know...this is...embarrassing..." Seinousuke murmured before falling asleep yet again.

Several minutes later, the others arrived at the clinic. "You know we can't use shunpo, right?" Ogido asked Aizen. He turned to Hanatarou. "You're the ranking officer here right now. What do we do?"

Hanatarou closed his eyes and thought carefully. "Let my brother sleep in his room for now. We'll examine him more thoroughly when he's awake and lucid. I think he's been through enough today. Let's see what that rice ball can do."

* * *

"That's our cue!" exclaimed Halibel's companions. "Come on out, Ayon!" Soon the large creature stood before Valkyrie and began taking swipes at his helmet. "That's right!" praised Apacci. "Knock that helmet off!"

Meanwhile, Halibel released a carefully-controlled Cascada directly under Valkyrie. That seemed to do some damage, or at least annoy the Quincy. Chad followed with a point-blank El Directo to the back of the head. That disoriented Valkyrie long enough for Grimmjow to furiously scratch the Quincy's back with Panther Claws.

"That actually hurt!" the Quincy snapped.

"Don't space out there, Bazz-B!" Grimmjow challenged. "Do something!"

With that, Bazz-B aimed a Burner Finger #3 at the open scratches on Valkyrie's back. "This ought to do some damage!" he yelled.

"You're annoying," Valkyrie breathed, aiming his weapon at Grimmjow and Bazz-B. He managed to knock Bazz-B unconscious. Before Grimmjow could evade, he felt a powerful strike to his arm. Soon, blood gushed out of the deep wound, splashing on to Valkyrie in the process.

"Get treated and come back!" Neliel told him. She went into Resurrección mode and surged forward, her lance aimed at Valkyrie's throat. But he grabbed the weapon out of her hand and flung it out of her reach. "You think that's the only weapon I have?" she asked bravely, pulling out a katana. "Hope this works," she said to herself, inserting her katana into some of the scratches to widen them.

Surprisingly, Valkyrie didn't say anything. Instead, he swung his arm around and knocked Neliel off her feet.

"That hurt," Neliel thought to herself. She jumped out of the way as Ayon swung its hand and tried to grab Valkyrie. Once again, though, no luck. Valkyrie was simply too strong, swinging his sword and slicing Ayon's arm off.

"Retreat!" ordered Halibel, releasing another Cascada. But Valkyrie reached through the technique and grabbed Halibel around the throat, flinging her across the room.

"We're not hurting him at all!" lamented Mila-Rose.

"Look more carefully," Halibel whispered, moving closer to her companions. "I think we should be able to focus our attacks on all those scratches. Break them open."

Ganju saw his chance and threw a smoke bomb in Valkyrie's face. "Now! He can't see!" he urged.

Grimmjow, his arm now healed, went back to swinging his sword at Valkyrie's exposed back. Chad launched another El Directo at the sores. Meanwhile Halibel's companions did as Neliel had done, picking the sores to make them bleed. They looked over to the door, where Halibel was nodding.

By now, though, everyone was exhausted. Valkyrie, however, had barely broken a sweat.

"This is excruciating to watch," the Hollow complained. "It's my turn now." He sauntered into the room. "You other people, out. Ichigo, stay."

"What are you up to now?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Getsuga Tenshou, baby," the Hollow told him. "You do yours, and I'll do mine." The calculating sneer returned to his face. "No weenie stuff, either. Hit him with your best attack." He turned to Valkyrie. "Hey there, Halloweenie. You're worth my time. Let's do this."

Valkyrie reached for the Hollow, but this opponent moved out of the way and unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou, aiming for the torso. "You want to talk now?" demanded the Hollow.

"Well, white one," the Quincy began, jumping out of the way. "You're not THAT interesting."

"I'm offended! And you haven't even told me what M stands for," sniffed the Hollow.

"Can't you tell, whitey? It's a miracle that I'm not getting hurt, huh? That's why I'm M for Miracle." His expression darkened. "And you'll NEED a miracle to defeat me."

"Just you wait and see," the Hollow smirked, releasing another Getsuga Tenshou. Secretly, he was preparing another Getsuga Tenshou: Hollow Style. Jumping on to Valkyrie's shoulder, he tried to stab the Quincy in the torso. As Valkyrie tried to grab him again, Ichigo did his own Getsuga Tenshou, disorienting the Quincy for a moment.

"What are you trying to do?" Ichigo demanded once he got next to the Hollow.

"You really are an idiot," the Hollow breathed. "Can't you see what's happening? There's something about those cuts that Halloweenie doesn't like."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Didn't you notice? He could have killed any of those other people with just a swing of his sword. So why didn't he?"

"I have no idea. YOU're the 'smart one here,' remember?"

"So long as YOU remember that... He shook off all the attacks until Grimmjow's blood got on him. I have an idea."

"Mind telling me your idea?"

"Obviously I have to, since you won't figure it out otherwise. Didn't you hear Urahara? Hollows are poison to Quincy. And Grimmjow's blood is mixing in with Halloweenie's over there. I want to speed up the process."

"How do we do that?"

"Keep opening the wounds. Stick your arm over here so I can get some blood, huh?" The Hollow smirked deviously.

"No! Scratch your own arm!"

"I don't bleed, dummy. It has to be you. Once I cut your arm off, we're going to splash your blood all over him. That's when we go all out."

"What's this 'cut my arm off' stuff?" Ichigo sputtered.

"Oh, you caught that. Guess I can just slice your arm up. Then your friend can heal you afterward."

"Get this over with," Ichigo moaned resignedly. He grimaced as the Hollow made a long gash in his left arm.

"Wasn't it magnanimous of me to not cut your dominant arm?" the Hollow asked, seeming to enjoy this just a bit too much.

"The white one's crazy," Valkyrie thundered, laughing uncontrollably. "And here I thought he was a serious opponent."

"Just you wait, big guy," the Hollow retorted. With that, he released his Hollow Special Getsuga Tenshou. As with Barro, the technique barreled toward its target like a huge surge of energy. It landed right next to Valkyrie, who had tried unsuccessfully to swat it away. That was Ichigo's cue. Summoning all the reiatsu he could, he used his true Shikai and fired off a Getsuga Jujishou attack at Valkyrie's torso. That hit, and it hurt.

For good measure, the Hollow released one more Hollow Special Getsuga Tenshou, aiming at the arm that was now starting to dissipate. "Now, Ichigo! Bleed on him!" It took a while, but Valkyrie finally lay still, unable to move. With Ichigo's and Grimmjow's blood mingling with his own, Valkyrie began to lose consciousness.

"I don't believe in miracles," the Hollow murmured. "You lose."


	49. We Move Forward

In the Squad 4 library, Yume busily organized her notes in her neat handwriting. Once she finished, Ogido made copies to distribute while Jou brought tea for everyone. Hanatarou, meanwhile, brought in a comfortable chair for his brother, whose torso was now bandaged. Once everyone was in the library, Ogido informed everyone that Aizen would be joining them for this meeting.

Aizen sat down next to his mother and skimmed her notes. "What have you learned about zombies, my mother?"

"If you don't mind, Aizen...san, I'll answer your questions. Mistress Yume has a sore throat," Ogido offered. "To answer your question, we found out that there are two ways that could possibly work to reverse the zombie effect."

They were interrupted by a knock at the library door. "Sir?" Isane called nervously. "We've got people from Squad 12 here. They want to talk to you, if you're up to it."

"Send them in," Seinousuke replied, still struggling to breathe.

Isane opened the door and showed Akon and Kuna inside before closing the door.

"Please forgive the intrusion," Akon breathed, looking quizzically at the mix of people assembled. "Yamada-san, I was told that you might be able to help us treat the zombified officers."

Aizen interrupted. "We are discussing the zombie effect at this very moment." He motioned lovingly to Yume. "My mother has been gathering information here in the Squad 4 archives." He turned to Ogido. "Ogido-kun, please make a copy of the notes for Deputy Director Akon." Ogido left to make the requested copies.

"To bring you up to speed, we were about to discuss how we might be able to counter the zombie effect," Seinousuke told Akon. "Jou-kun, what do you have for us?"

"Well, Sir," Jou answered nervously. "If you look on page 6, Lady Yume made a list of all the methods we found in the materials. Then we tried to figure out which ways were most feasible."

As everyone turned to page 6, Hanatarou gasped in shock. "A blood transfusion?"

"Special stipulation," Yume explained. "Only...blood...from person...with close relationship...to zombie...works."

"Does that refer only to a biological relationship?" wondered Akon. "We'd have a hard time if that's the case."

Yume shook her head. "Not just family. Can be married...can be close friends. Relationship...emotional."

"That could still prove difficult," Aizen remarked.

"It would help if we knew who the zombie officers are," Seinousuke said pointedly, looking squarely at Akon. "And where is your captain?"

Kuna lowered her head. "Captain Kurotsuchi...almost never comes out of his office these days. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi perished in battle against Sternritter C."

"It was a tremendous blow to his pride," Akon continued. "But to answer your question, the zombie officers we know of are Captain Otoribashi, Captain Muguruma, Captain Hitsugaya, and Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Aizen and Seinousuke looked knowingly at each other. "I would have thought that the Vizard officers would have had an easier time," Aizen remarked.

Ogido returned with copies of Yume's notes and sat back down next to Jou. "Yamada-san, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa of Squad 11 is here to pick up his captain's test results."

Yumichika stuck his head in. "Am I interrupting something?" he wondered.

"We were talking about how to counter the zombie effect," Aizen told him.

"I don't know if it'll help, but I was there when Captain Kurotsuchi fought the zombie Quincy. It's weird how it works."

"I'll take all the information I can get," Akon told him.

Yumichika cleared his throat. "Blood. That Quincy tries to provoke an opponent into attacking. That's the trick. He...she...whatever...takes control of a target by getting...her...blood on them." He nodded to the senior officers. "Guess I'll be off, then."

"That just might be useful," Akon responded. He looked around at the others. "Does that give anyone any ideas?"

"I don't suppose we still have the clothes the zombie officers were wearing when that Quincy's blood got on them, do we?" Seinousuke wondered. "If we could analyze that blood, we might get some leads."

"Knowing my captain, he probably kept some samples. Kuna-kun can check our archives," Akon said thoughtfully.

"Deputy Director Akon, I would like to know what Squad 12 has discovered. Squad 4 and Ayasegawa-kun have shared all they know," Aizen said.

"Tell you what," Akon said. "Could some of you maybe come to the Research and Technology Bureau? I think my captain should be part of the discussion."

"I would like to be part of that discussion, as well," Aizen responded. "I am still a master scientist myself." He turned to Yume. "My mother, would you accompany me? You have done most of the research, after all. Your insight would be helpful."

Yume looked questioningly at her husband. "Sei-kun, that all right? Not worry about me. My Sousuke...be there."

"That's actually a good idea," her husband agreed. "Ogido-kun and Jou-kun can go with you. I don't think anyone's going to bother you with Sousuke there."

"What about you, Sir?" a curious Jou asked. "You could be on hand to help treat the others."

Seinousuke shook his head. "I have something else in mind, actually."

"Sei-kun? What...you thinking? Dangerous?" worried Yume.

"It shouldn't be." He turned to Hanatarou. "If Akon can get us to the Royal Realm, I'd be very interested in taking a 'family trip' to pick the Royal Guard's brains."

"And I'm supposed to go with you?" Hanatarou asked nervously.

"Yep. I'm still not fully healed, remember?" He looked Akon in the eye. "Can you get the two of us there?"

"I'll try," Akon promised. "I already sent Aizen there."

"How soon can you send us?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Tomorrow it is, then." With that, the meeting was over, and most of the participants left. "Jou-kun, could you ask Isane to come in?"

A few minutes later, Isane came in. "Sir? You asked to see me?"

"Close the door and then come sit down."

Isane did as she was asked. She studied Yume and the two brothers with some confusion. "What did you want to talk to me about, Sir?"

The older Yamada took a deep breath. "Isane, you've done a good job of keeping Squad 4 running without a captain."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you to do it once more."

Isane's eyes opened wide. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Hanatarou and I are going to the Royal Realm for a while. I don't know how long we'll be there. But I need the Royal Guard to tell me everything they know about what we're dealing with. Plus...I'm going to ask them to train us."

"Sir, I have to object!" Isane exclaimed with concern. "Your ribs are still fractured."

"Thanks for worrying about me. Right now, though, we're at a disadvantage. We need to know more about the zombies before we can treat them. We also don't know how bad the other squads' injuries are. And...we may end up fighting more of the elite guards. We have to do everything we can to prepare."

"You know I don't like this, don't you, Sir?"

"I know, Isane. There's no other option."

"Then what about Mistress Yume?"

"I...go with...my Sousuke...to Squad 12. Research archives there. Ogido-kun...Jou-kun...go with me too."

"So you'll be all right." She turned to Hanatarou and Seinousuke. "I'll...take care of things here, then, Sir. There's no changing your mind, is there?"

The two brothers shook their heads.

* * *

The next morning, the small group made the short trip to Squad 12 headquarters. Yume kissed her husband on the cheek before Kuna came to show her and Aizen to the archives. "Be careful, Sei-kun...Hanatarou."

"You ready?" Akon asked. The two brothers nodded. "This is it, then," Akon told them. "Brace yourselves." Without thinking, Hanatarou grabbed his brother's arm. They were at their destination in minutes.

"Where are we?" Hanatarou wondered. "It's so quiet here."

"I guess we just start exploring," his brother responded. "We'll find someone soon, I hope."

After following the sidewalk, they came upon a white house with a verdant garden of daisies. "Yume would like this," Seinousuke murmured. They knocked at the door and waited patiently.

They were soon greeted by Hikifune, who walked with difficulty as she led them inside and motioned to the kotatsu. After bringing tea for everyone, she turned to Hanatarou and gave him a motherly smile. "And who might you be?"

The shy youth bowed to her and introduced himself, stammering with every word. "I'm...Yamada Hanatarou...third seat of fourth squad. A pleasure to meet you!"

"Calm down, boy," Hikifune laughed. She looked from one brother to the other. "And how are you two related?"

"He's my younger brother," Seinousuke said, a tinge of pride in his soft voice.

"Well now..." Hikifune smiled approvingly. "What brings you two here?"

Determinedly, the brothers explained why they were in the Royal Realm. "So basically, we need to know what we're still up against," the older Yamada concluded.

"Um, Hikifune-san? You were limping. Do you want us to look you over?" Hanatarou asked politely.

Hikifune smiled appreciatively at the brothers. "The Yamada family is known for producing gifted healers. So why don't you two show me what you can do? I have some rice balls for you when you're done." Once her leg was treated, she brought the rice balls out. "Do you still keep in touch with that pretty girl Yume?"

"We've been together almost two hundred years now. She's actually working with Squad 12 right now to research the zombies."

* * *

"What the hell was that guy?" grumbled Ganju. "I thought we were goners there."

The Hollow gave him a smug, pitying smirk. "I told you people, I'm the real deal."

"Never one for modesty, are you?" Halibel retorted, raising one eyebrow. "We told you, Hollow, that the Quincy don't know how to deal with us."

"We still haven't found Yoruichi-san," Orihime added. "I hope she's all right." She turned to Neliel. "What about your friends? Dondochakka-kun and Pesche-kun? Did they come with you?"

"No, they stayed in Hueco Mundo," Neliel replied. "There's not much they'd be able to do against these Quincy."

"Now what?" wondered Chad. "Do we finish exploring here, or do we try to find Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san?"

"I think we need a break," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Yhwach isn't going anywhere. I don't think we can fight him ourselves."

"OK then," Neliel spoke for everyone. "Let's get out of this place."

"I'd like to go to Squad 4 and get everyone looked over. That was a tough fight," Ichigo said. "I need to know what Yamada's found out about the zombies, anyway."

* * *

"Lady Yume! You should see this!" Jou called excitedly, bringing a notebook from the Squad 12 archives. The two read Akon's notes detailing what he had observed while treating Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Those two...Vizard?" wondered Yume. "Not know...what Vizard is."

"No, they're normal Shinigami. Captain Hitsugaya is younger than most other officers. Lieutenant Matsumoto is the only female of the group. Maybe our idea about blood transfusions would work with them."

"What...Vizard? Still not understand."

Aizen came in with tea for himself and Yume. "Allow me to explain. A Vizard is a hybrid of Hollow and Shinigami. That was the result of my experiments over one hundred years ago."

"Hollow...like white Ichigo?"

"Exactly. But how did you know about 'white Ichigo'?"

"Sei-kun...said Ichigo...hybrid. I...ask Hanatarou what Hollow is." She paused for a moment. "My Sousuke...you think...Hanatarou...Sei-kun...all right?"

"I am sure they are safe and well."

"How...your research going...my Sousuke?"

"I actually would like to talk to you and the others about it after lunch."

* * *

"Hikifune-san?" Hanatarou began nervously. "What can you tell us about Sternritter C?"

"That one's bad news," Hikifune declared. "We were actually faring just fine against the other elite guards until C attacked."

"I see," Hanatarou said softly. He looked worriedly at his brother, who seemed deep in thought. "Can we beat Sternritter C?"

"I don't know," Hikifune answered ruefully, studying Seinousuke's pensive expression. "I heard Ayasegawa's announcement. You had trouble with Sternritter C, too. How are you holding up?"

"I...couldn't do anything," the older brother told her. "I tried to use my tonfa against C, but then D attacked me from behind. I don't know what happened after that."

"Sternritter C tried to attack me, but my brother shot an Abolishing Flame at its head.," Hanatarou sighed. "Once the other Quincy shot him from behind, Sternritter C just grabbed him and shook him like a rabid dog." He turned to his brother. "That was enough to knock you senseless. You'd be dead if Yume-san hadn't gotten there when she did. She did some priest techniques on you. Aizen finally killed Sternritter D after he kept threatening her."

"Kido didn't work either," Seinousuke told her. "As soon as my Hundred Steps Light Fence got near...it, the rods just disintegrated."

"I don't even think C is human," Hikifune said.

"Even Captain Zaraki had trouble," Hanatarou continued. "Yumichika-san tried to use his shikai, but Sternritter C sometimes just stopped mid-fight to look over at me and my brother."

Hikifune's brow furrowed. "That's strange. I don't understand that at all."

"And instead of finishing its fight with Captain Zaraki, it just up and left. That's pretty weird too," Hanatarou agreed. He looked over at his brother, who was grimacing in pain. "I don't know if we can beat it or not," he said worriedly.

"It's not a matter of whether we can or can't beat Sternritter C. We HAVE to find a way to defeat it," the older Yamada declared, struggling to breathe. Trying to shake the cobwebs out, he shook his head vigorously. But soon, the exhaustion was too much, and he fell asleep on the floor.

"Yamada-kun...you really HAVE grown up," Hikifune whispered. She turned to Hanatarou. "Let your brother sleep. From what you've said, he's been through a lot. I'll let the others know you're here."


	50. Meeting of the Minds

"Zombies?" Ganju asked incredulously.

Ichigo tried to explain what he knew about the zombie officers. "One of the Sternritter has the ability to turn people into zombies. She turned four officers into zombies. Squad 12's been trying to find a way to reverse the zombie effect. Hanatarou and his brother are helping out with that."

"Glad Hanatarou's doing well."

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo turned around to the others. "We all ready to go?"

The others were all too happy to get out of there. "Can Shinigami heal Hollows?" wondered Grimmjow.

"Guess we'll find out," Ganju responded.

Soon they were at Squad 4 headquarters. Ichigo knocked on the door and was greeted by Isane. She showed everyone to the library and brought tea. Introductions were made, and everyone was glad to finally sit down.

"Kurosaki-san! What brings you here?" Isane asked.

Over tea, Ichigo explained how he and the others had run into Valkyrie and had felt Aizen's reiatsu. "We found Halibel-san and her companions on the bottom floor."

"And I beat gun boy!" the Hollow cut in proudly. "Sternritter X, in other words."

Ichigo looked around. "I don't see Yamada anywhere. I need to talk to him."

Isane cleared her throat. "The captain and Hanatarou-kun aren't here right now. They went up to the Royal Realm," she said simply.

"When will they be back?"

"He said he wasn't sure. He wants to find out what the Royal Guard knows about the Sternritter."

Ichigo nodded. "I heard Yumichika's report."

"I'd really like to know what's going on," Isane said, lowering her head with frustration. "The captain hasn't told me much at all. But he's definitely worried. He's barely slept or eaten in days."

Orihime picked up the notepad in front of her and leafed through the pages. They seemed to be handwritten notes. She handed the notepad to Isane. "These look like notes about zombies. Can we use this?"

Isane studied the notes carefully. She recognized Ogido's handwriting and read some of what he had written. "Blood transfusion—promising. Find out more about reiatsu. Look for more options."

"Other options? What other options?" wondered Ichigo.

Isane called Iemitsu in. "Can you make copies for everyone? Then come in and join the discussion." She handed him Ogido's notes.

In a few minutes, Iemitsu came back with the notes and sat down. "What's this all about?"

"This is what the captain was talking about with the others," Isane told him. "Jou-kun and Ogido-kun went to Squad 12 with Mistress Yume and Aizen. They're trying to learn more about the zombies." She looked down. "The captain took Hanatarou-kun with him to the Royal Realm. He said he wants to find out what he can about Yhwach and the Quincy."

"I'll never think of Yamada as my captain," Iemitsu sniffed.

"That aside," Isane replied reproachfully, "Kurosaki-san and the others are here to recover from their encounters with the Quincy elite guards." She turned to Ichigo and friends. "Once we've treated you, I'd like you to tell me everything you know. It may help."

"Uh, Lieutenant?" interrupted Iemitsu. "I don't remember us treating Hollows before."

"You're right," a worried Isane replied. "Let's try a low-level technique on Neliel-san, just to see how her body responds." She turned to Orihime. "I'm sorry to ask you for a favor so soon, but would you be willing to help us if our techniques don't work?"

"Of course," Orihime said quietly.

With that, the Squad 4 officers led Ichigo, Chad, and Ganju to the treatment area. "Lie down on the beds," Iemitsu ordered. "As soon as we're done with you, you owe us one. We want to know what the hell's going on."

* * *

Hikifune glanced warmly at the sleeping Seinousuke. "It's amazing how much he's changed. " She smiled at Hanatarou. "You have the potential to surpass him, you know."

"I...don't think so," Hanatarou said softly. "He's always been considered the most gifted healer in our family. I get made fun of a lot because I'm clumsy."

"He used to be so cocky and irresponsible. He thought he could just slide through on his talent. Captain Unohana actually threatened to transfer him out of Squad 4 if he didn't get his act together. Let's just say that he got his act together. That was the first year he won Most Ambitious." She shook her head. "He won that award almost every year after that."

"He's won a lot more awards than I have...how can I possibly surpass him?"

"Your eyes...they're determined. You'll surpass your brother because you've already had to work harder."

"Hikifune-san...I still don't understand why he brought me along again."

"I think you'll figure that out before everything's over," Hikifune assured him.

* * *

"OK, what did you want to show us?" Akon asked, joining Yume, Aizen, and the Squad 4 officers in the library. Once everyone was seated, Akon skimmed the notes Yume and Jou had put together. He lowered his eyebrows and looked around the table at everyone. "So we have an idea about the blood infusion. We're analyzing the blood from Captain Muguruma's haori right now. Aizen, you said you have something?"

Aizen nodded. "My mother and I are researching the other options listed in the notes. Since traditional methods have been unsuccessful thus far, Ogido-kun asked about focusing some of my reiatsu on the zombie officers. His idea was that my reiatsu could somehow 'overpower' or negate the zombie effect."

"That could work," Akon said thoughtfully. "Good thinking. My captain probably doesn't want his lab to be destroyed by your reiatsu, though." He chuckled. "Speaking of my captain, he told me to inform you that he's trying to develop some type of pill or even an 'iron maiden' type chamber to 'vacuum out' the zombie blood and replace it with the transfused blood you mentioned."

Yume looked worriedly at Aizen. "Too much blood. Not like that idea. My Sousuke...possible...purify tainted blood?"

"That would be preferable to removing all the blood," Aizen agreed. "Deputy Director Akon, have you heard from Yamada?"

Akon shook his head. "I don't expect to hear from him anytime soon. You know the Royal Realm is huge."

"That could be problematic. I would like to hear his thoughts on the idea of using medicine or some other method to purify tainted blood."

Ogido spoke up. "I think it's time to involve Lieutenant Kotetsu in this discussion. We've kept her out of the loop, but she may have some ideas. Do you want me to bring her here?"

Yume and Aizen looked at each other. "Isane...help. Please...bring her," Yume replied. Seeing the others nod in agreement, Ogido left to bring his lieutenant.

"Let's take a break until Ogido-kun returns with Lieutenant Kotetsu," Akon suggested. "Aizen, come look at these printouts with me, won't you?"

After the break, everyone reconvened in the conference room. Now breathless, Ogido stood in the doorway and looked around the room. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone else too." He showed Isane to an open chair first. Once she had sat, Ogido called to the others at the door, "Come on in."

In walked Ichigo, followed by Neliel and Orihime. Ichigo introduced everyone before sitting down. Orihime studied Yume curiously. "She's beautiful," she whispered to Neliel, who nodded in agreement.

"I told Kurosaki-kun a bit about what's going on," Ogido told the others. "He was telling me that he and his friends encountered some of the elite guards at the ice castle."

"Deputy Director Akon is collaborating with us to discover a cure for the zombie officers. He has informed us that Hollow traits are like poison to the Quincy," Aizen remarked. He looked at Neliel. "What did you observe when Grimmjow and the Quincy Bazz-B were hitting the caped Sternritter?"

"Nothing was hurting him," Neliel told him. "He just sat there smirking at all of us until Ichigo's Hollow got in his face."

"Now that's interesting," Akon said. "Did he respond the same way to you and the other Hollows?"

"That's just it," Neliel answered. "He made wisecracks at the rest of us. That one's a pervert, too. He wouldn't tell us anything until he saw Orihime's outfit." She winced.

"Was the caped Quincy defeated, then?" Aizen wanted to know.

"It was a hard fight, but we made it," Ichigo told him. "I can see why he was called 'The Miracle.'"

"How did you finally defeat him? We may be able to use that knowledge against Yhwach."

"Well...it was easier once we got his helmet off. Everyone's head is vulnerable, right?" Neliel said. "Anyway, Bazz-B and we Hollows all used physical attacks on him at first. He broke out of your binding technique, by the way."

"How effective were the physical attacks?" Aizen wondered.

"Not very. He shrugged most of them off. So we Hollows all went Resureccion. Halibel's companions brought in Ayon. Grimmjow was able to scratch him up pretty severely."

"So the caped Quincy was bleeding profusely?"

"Yes. Bazz-B focused his Burner Finger #1 on the scratches. Valkyrie—that's the Quincy's name—got in some good hits on Grimmjow and Halibel. But that's the weird part."

"What was strange?" Aizen prodded. "This information is, indeed, useful."

"I think some of Grimmjow's blood got into the scratches. Valkyrie started making faces and asking Grimmjow what he did. Grimmjow didn't know, of course. But Valkyrie was persistent. He just kept attacking."

Aizen turned to Ichigo, who seemed to want to say something. "Naturally, you did not leave all the fighting to Neliel and the others. Explain your involvement."

Ichigo nodded. "Of course I didn't leave the fighting to everyone else. Ganju was throwing smoke bombs and Chad was using his El Directo. Chad's attacks were making that Quincy disoriented. But Neliel and the others were getting tired. So Inoue took them to another room and started treating them. I stayed in there with my Hollow."

"Continue."

"We both did a True Getsuga Tenshou on Valkyrie. He didn't like that at all. So we kept doing Getsuga Tenshous to get him off his feet. Then the Hollow did one of his special attacks of concentrated reiatsu. The battle was over after that."

"So you are telling us that attacks from Sado Yasutora, the former Espada, yourself, and your Hollow were all necessary to defeat Valkyrie?"

"Yeah." He looked to Neliel for corroboration.

"But getting Grimmjow's blood in his own scratches seems to be what got the ball rolling, so to speak," Neliel explained. "That seemed to weaken him."

"Deputy Director Akon, can you do anything with that information?" Aizen asked.

"I'm sure of it," Akon answered gratefully. "I'll inform the captain that we've got some leads."

Aizen looked at Isane questioningly. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, please tell us one more thing. Do you have any experience in treating Hollows or Quincy?"

Isane shook her head. "Iemitsu and I tried to treat Neliel-san, but our techniques didn't help her at all. They didn't hurt her either, though."

Then Jou piped up. "What about letting Lady Yume look at them?" She looked admiringly at Yume. "You use priest techniques, not Shinigami techniques."

"My mother, would you be willing to try?" asked Aizen gently, stroking Yume's hair. He turned to Orihime, who had listened quietly the whole time. "Orihime, I think you should spend some time with my mother. Your abilities seem similar."

"My Sousuke...I try...look at Neliel...and friends." Yume gave Orihime a warm smile. "Happy...to meet you, Orihime." She clasped Orihime's hands in her own.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Yume," Orihime responded shyly. "Kurosaki-kun's told me about you."

"We...work hard...too. Study...learn...everything we can. Take me...to friends?"

* * *

"It's still afternoon," Hanatarou commented, looking out the window. "Is there any place I can go while my brother's sleeping?"

"You want to go to the kitchen and see how I make my reiatsu-infused rice balls?" Hikifune invited. "I did promise you both some rice balls, after all. You can help me make them."

"That sounds like fun," Hanatarou said. He looked worriedly at his sleeping brother. "Ever since Sternritter C nearly killed him, he's been pretty depressed. He's not sleeping most nights, and he hardly eats anything. When he's not healing or researching, he's training. Yume-san's worried sick about him."

"I could tell," Hikifune told him. "Those dark circles under his eyes told me that. Maybe we need to shake some sense into him."

"Can we give him a rice ball when we're done?"

"That'll be a good test," Hikifune agreed. "Let's let him sleep." With that, they went to the kitchen and started assembling the ingredients.

"Hikifune-san?" Hanatarou began nervously. "How hard would it be to put some of my reiatsu in my brother's rice ball?"

"Now that's an interesting idea," Hikifune answered, impressed. "What made you think of that?"

"It was something Yume-san said when we were talking about zombies. She found out that the zombie effect could be reversed if the zombie gets a blood transfusion from someone close to them. Would that work with reiatsu, too?"

"And you're wondering if your brother would benefit more from your reiatsu than from someone else's?"

"Exactly."

"Show me what your reiatsu looks like."

Hanatarou wasn't used to summoning his reiatsu, but he closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, a gossamer mist of reiatsu surrounded him. Hikifune's eyes opened wide with shock. "Hanatarou-kun... I don't believe this."

"Did I mess up?" the youngster asked sadly.

"No, not at all. I'm...amazed. Your reiatsu is the same color as your brother's."

"Is that important somehow?"

"Both of you have light green reiatsu, like the color of your healing techniques. Your brother's is a bit more dense because he has more experience. But it's rare for two people, even siblings, to have identical reiatsu." She got on her computer and shot off a quick e-mail. "Kirinji-senpai...I need you to come over. Now. I have two very interesting visitors here." Once the e-mail was sent, she smiled brightly at Hanatarou. "Now let's get those rice balls made."

* * *

As Yume and Orihime walked to the Squad 4 clinic, Yume decided to reach out to this shy, insecure girl. "You...Ichigo's friend?" asked Yume.

"That's right," Orihime told her nervously. "We've made some good friends here in Seireitei, too."

"Not...be nervous...talking to me," Yume reassured her. "My Sousuke...said...you can heal...not use Shinigami techniques."

"He told me I could reject reality. But I still don't understand what that means."

"Orihime...my Sousuke...said...your ability...special and important. Not worry...about anything else."

"Thank you, Lady Yume," Orihime said with all sincerity. "But don't you ever wonder how your ability works?"

"Not often. Know...my parents...priests of goddess Shinatobe. That...where my ability...comes from."

"At least you understand where your ability came from," Orihime replied glumly.

"My Sousuke...said to me...Hogyouku heard your wish...help Ichigo. Gave you...ability to protect. You have...six fairies."

"That's right."

"Five...heal and protect. Only one...attack. That mean...you...not meant to attack. You...meant to heal and protect."

"Thank you, Lady Yume. I already feel better after talking to you," Orihime said, relieved and feeling more confident.

"Want...introduce you...to Sei-kun."

"Who's that?"

"My husband. Hanatarou's brother. Acting captain of Squad 4. Sei-kun and I...partners...work together...always."

"That's good." She giggled as she imagined an older version of clumsy, sweet-natured, excitable Hanatarou. "We're here. They're in the triage room."

"Know where that is," Yume nodded. Soon they were there. Yume's mouth dropped open as soon as she saw Halibel and Grimmjow bickering. Grimmjow was out of bed, inspecting all the equipment. "Blue hair! Not break machines!" she yelled.

Grimmjow stopped and turned to glare at the woman who had just taken him to task. "And who do you think you are, woman?" he snapped.

"My Sousuke...ask me...treat you Hollows. But...not treat you...when you...out of control!" She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Um, Grimmjow-san...this is Lady Yume. She's Aizen's mother. And she's here to treat you and the others," Orihime added, emboldened by Yume's composure.

"Aizen's mother, huh? Let's see what you can do," Grimmjow said, starting to calm down.

Yume raised her hands over Grimmjow's torso and closed her eyes. "Benevolent power of light, shine your healing on us," she said softly. "You Hollow...not have instant regeneration?" Yume wondered.

"Of course I have instant regeneration!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Not yell at me," Yume retorted. "You always rude?" She once again folded her arms and gave him a reproving look. "Learn manners."

Halibel smacked him on the arm and then looked apologetically at Yume. "I apologize for his rudeness, Lady Yume. Your skill is amazing. It's a lot like Orihime's." She gave Orihime a warm smile. "Orihime's been a big help to my companions and me." Then she turned back to Grimmjow, fire in her eyes. "Apologize to Lady Yume. Now. Or I'll be telling Aizen about this."

"Sorry," Grimmjow muttered, not looking at the women.

"I can't hear you!" prodded Halibel.

"Lady Yume...I apologize," Grimmjow said, a bit unconvincingly.

"All right...Not yell at me again. Or...I tell my Sousuke next time."


	51. Always Room to Learn

After the meeting in the Squad 12 conference room, Aizen pulled Ichigo aside. "Kurosaki Ichigo. We need to further discuss your fight against the Sternritter."

"Now?"

"Yes, now.."

"We're training again, aren't we?"

"Yes. It is imperative that you become less dependent on your Hollow."

"I don't like him anyway. He's rude and obnoxious."

"Although you may find his personality lacking, the fact remains that you would have lost against Kuchiki Byakuya without your Hollow. You would have lost against Ulquiorra without your Hollow. And you would have lost to the caped Quincy without your Hollow."

"I thought you said the Hollow was an important part of me."

"The operative word is _part_. Using your Hollow mask in your fight against me was one thing. You, however, were unable to defeat those opponents without the intervention of your Hollow."

"That's the weird thing, though. When I was sparring with Yamada, the Hollow never even tried to come out."

"Subconsciously, your Hollow must have known that Yamada was no real threat to your life."

"That's probably it."

"For the remainder of today, I would like you to rest and recover. Tomorrow, we will continue your training on basic maneuvers and strategy."

* * *

Once Yume and Orihime finished treating the Hollows, they went to the library to sit down. "This...where I research zombies," Yume told Orihime. "Also...study techniques here."

"What can I do to help?" Orihime wondered. "I'm just in everyone's way right now."

"Hanatarou...says that too," Yume answered, lowering her head sadly. "Makes friends upset."

Orihime studied Yume curiously but said nothing. Yume continued. "Hanatarou...has useful ability. You...have useful ability."

"Thank you, Lady Yume. I...guess I don't like always being the one who has to be protected."

"Orihime...I said to you...your role...heal and protect. Not fight and attack. That...my role too. That...Hanatarou's role."

"Don't you ever worry that people get tired of protecting you?"

"No. Sei-kun...I...partners. Sei-kun...fight...protect me. I...use barriers...priest techniques...help him. Better...when you understand...what you can do...what not able to do."

"So how can I help the others?"

"Lots...we can do. Research...learn about abilities...learn how...use those abilities."

"Thank you again, Lady Yume. I feel better talking to you."

"You...need some tea? Then...we read some books...take notes...find out everything we can."

"Of course," Orihime said gratefully.

"I know...where tea service is." She left the room for a moment and came back with tea and cups. "My Sousuke...likes white tea." Over tea, they shared stories about school and friends and tea. Orihime marveled at how different Yume seemed from her son. Somehow, talking to Yume felt like talking to an old friend.

Soon, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Isane, bringing sandwiches. She sat down to eat with them. "Mistress Yume...can I talk to you?"

"Do I need to leave?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Of course not," Isane assured her. "Please stay, Orihime-san."

"Isane...everything all right?" Yume wondered. "Not usually...talk to me."

"I apologize for that, Mistress Yume. It's been so crazy here lately, and...I never knew how to approach you."

"You...think I...unfriendly?" Yume asked, lowering her head. "Not want anyone...feel nervous...talk to me."

"We normally don't have guests in Squad 4. People were suspicious of you because you're Aizen's mother. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance, Mistress Yume."

"It...all right...Isane. You...wanted to...talk to me?"

"Mistress Yume...I'm worried about your husband."

"Why? What wrong with Sei-kun?"

"Have you noticed anything different about him since his fight with the Quincy?"

"Sei-kun...fall asleep a lot."

"You heard me tell him I thought he shouldn't go to the Royal Realm until he was fully healed."

"Sei-kun...stubborn."

"When he's awake, he's either training or doing more research. He's not eating half the time."

"Not know that," Yume said gravely. "I hope...Sei-kun...all right."

* * *

"Is there a status report on the other squads?" Kuna asked Akon. "They're fighting too, right?"

Akon called up a report on his computer. "According to the last update, Squads 1, 2, 5, and 6 are on their way to the ice palace right now. We don't know the status of Squad 7. Squad 3 is out of commission, and Lieutenants Hisagi and Kuchiki are also en route. I don't know where Squad 11 is."

"Do we know of any injuries?" wondered Ogido, who had just come in with copies of meeting notes. "We might need to look after the wounded if that's the case."

"I can't tell from this report," Akon said regretfully.

"Neliel-san gave us a blood sample," Ogido told him, handing him a small vial. "Can you use this?"

"Yes, definitely," Akon assured him.

"You don't have an update on Hanatarou-kun, do you?"

Akon shook his head. "No, unfortunately. I think they're going to be there a while. But I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."

* * *

In the kitchen, Hanatarou and Hikifune busily prepared the rice and chopped vegetables for the rice balls. "So how do we put in the reiatsu?" Hanatarou asked curiously.

"Did you chop up all the vegetables?" Hikifune asked brightly. "Put them all into the bowl there." She took out a small bottle of colorless liquid. "This is liquefied reiatsu."

"Did we still want to use some of mine for my brother's rice ball?"

"Are you sure? It might hurt a bit."

The young man winced at this, but he nodded his head determinedly and stuck his arm out.

"Good. Close your eyes and summon your reiatsu again. I'll wrap this cuff around your arm and collect some of it."

Hanatarou closed his blue eyes and concentrated. This time, the reiatsu was steady and controlled, at least for him.

"Very nice," Hikifune encouraged. "I can get a good sample of this." She quickly poked his outstretched arm and bandaged it. "Open your eyes now."

"That's my reiatsu?" the youngster asked incredulously. "It's not very much."

"That's just a sample, silly. I just took enough to fill this syringe."

"Hmmm. Does everyone's reiatsu look like that in the syringe?"

"Yep. I used the cuff to liquefy your reiatsu before I poked your arm."

"Are we putting this in the rice balls?"

Hikifune gave him a motherly smile. "Watch." She gingerly put six drops into the vegetables. "Now stir that up. Make sure the reiatsu gets on all the vegetables." Hanatarou did as he was asked, carefully folding the reiatsu into the chopped vegetables.

"Good. Now we can put the rice balls together."

"What will you do with the rest of my reiatsu?"

"We have enough there to put into some miso soup. I'm sure you and your brother are hungry, anyway." She took down the pot and the ingredients for soup. They were interrupted, however, by a knock at the door. "I'll get that. You can start on the food, right?"

* * *

"Is Valkyrie the only Sternritter you encountered?" Aizen asked pointedly.

"No. I ran into Sternritter X, too," Ichigo admitted.

"Tell me about Sternritter X. How did you fight against him?"

"It was weird. His epithet was 'X-Axis,' but he didn't know how to deal with my Hollow either."

"Did he use his Vollstandig?"

"He tried to make a huge cannon out of spirit energy, but the Hollow destroyed it before he could use it."

"You should know that you would most likely not have survived a hit from such a cannon."

"He kept saying he was one with his cannon. The Hollow figured out what that meant."

"I see. Once again, your Hollow came out to aid you."

Ichigo put his head down. "I didn't want him to, but I figured, if we couldn't beat Sternritter X, we couldn't beat Yhwach."

"That is a good way to look at the situation. Although you have made improvements, you still lack the experience needed to efficiently deal with issues that arise in battle. Most battle is not cut-and-dried, so to speak. Your thinking is very straightforward. That is effective against a predictable opponent. Yhwach, however, is hardly predictable. Even I have never seen him fight."

"So what do I do?"

"We will train until Yamada and his brother return from the Royal Realm. We will spend time sparring in the Squad 4 training area. You will also spend time in the library."

"What am I going to be doing in the library? How is that going to help me?"

"Yamada complained that you act when you should think, and think when you should act. Thus, you are going to read his copy of _The Art of War_. Furthermore, you are going to continue to play checkers or chess with my mother and me. I will ask the Hollows to assist in your training. Grimmjow, for one, would be quite interested in a rematch with you."

Ichigo sighed resignedly. "Guess my options are limited, huh?"

"They are indeed. You will first accompany me on a shopping trip to Rukongai #15. We have been here longer than I expected, and fresh clothing is in order."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. We will inform my mother, and then we will be on our way."

* * *

"Isane...read with us?" Yume invited.

"I'd love to, Mistress Yume, but I need to find something for your Hollow friends to do. The blue-haired one keeps trying to get into fights."

Yume lowered her eyebrows when she heard this. "Already said to him...not break machines."

Just then, Aizen tapped at the door. "My mother? Is Grimmjow causing trouble for you?"

"My Sousuke! Need something?"

"My mother... Would you be willing to play checkers with Kurosaki Ichigo sometime before your husband returns?"

"Isane...have board games here?"

"We have checkers, chess, and dominoes." She chuckled. "When your husband was lieutenant, he and Captain Unohana would play chess into the night, just to improve his strategy."

Yume giggled. "Sei-kun...still not beat me at checkers."

"We are going to Rukongai #15 for clothing and tea," Aizen explained. "We will begin training when we return. Is there anything I can get for you, my mother?"

"Want to go too."

"Isane...you said to me...blue-haired Hollow...restless. Ichigo...stay here and spar with him?"

"Uh...Yume-san?" Ichigo said nervously. "What about Inoue?"

"My Sousuke...let Orihime come too? Mind...needs break."

"That is a fine idea," Aizen said approvingly, stroking his mother's hair. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, would you allow Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow to spar in the Squad 4 training area?"

"If the blue-haired one can use up some of that energy, I'm all for it."

"Then it is settled. We will be going, then." With that, Aizen went outside with Yume and Orihime. "Sparring with Grimmjow should be good practice for that boy." He turned lovingly to Yume. "My mother, are you able to erect a barrier for us? I will guide us to Rukongai #15." Effortlessly, Yume erected a solid green barrier around the three of them.

Before long, they were on the outskirts of Rukongai #15. "My Sousuke..." Yume began. "Visit Aunt Mitsuko?"

Aizen nodded. "There are things we can pick up there. We should at least tell her our current situation." The three walked the short distance to Aunt Mitsuko's house.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Aunt Mitsuko exclaimed delightedly. "Yume...Master Sousuke...and who's this?"

"This...Orihime," Yume responded, giving Orihime a gentle smile. "New friend. Healer...like me."

"Well come on in, everyone!" the old woman invited. "Yume, you always were good at making friends."

"Thank you...Aunt Mitsuko," Yume blushed. "Have...my sketchbooks?"

"Of course, love." She picked out two sketchbooks and Aizen's book of flower photographs. "You can't stay for tea, can you?"

"We would enjoy some tea," Aizen answered gratefully. "This is a time of high stress for everyone." He went out to the kitchen and started the tea himself.

"Yume...where's your husband? Usually he'd be right at your side."

"Sei-kun...Hanatarou...went to Royal Realm. Sei-kun...want to train."

"Hmmm... Orihime, how do you know Yume?"

For the first time, the girl spoke up. "I'm in Kurosaki-kun's class at school."

"They...friends," Yume added. "Orihime...try to help us research."

"That's nice to hear, Orihime. It's a lovely name."

"Thank you...Ma'am," the girl said nervously.

"Oh, don't be so nervous! Call me Mitsuko-san. That's what Ichigo calls me."

"Thank you...Mitsuko-san."

"We came...visit you...buy clothes. My Sousuke...want tea." She smiled innocently. "Surprise Sei-kun too."

Aizen returned with tea, cups, and honeys. "Let us have some tea before we go shopping." He stroked Yume's hair before sitting down. "I see you found your sketchbooks, my mother."

"My Sousuke? We...go to temple? Want...to look at garden again," Yume asked, the hope evident in her brown eyes.

"That would be enjoyable." He looked curiously at Aunt Mitsuko. "I am curious to know, who is currently maintaining the temple?"

Aunt Mitsuko thought for a moment. "I think Mrs. Yasuda is still listed as the owner. Yuiko still goes over to water the flowers."

"Then I would like to talk to Mrs. Yasuda. After the present situation is past, I think I know someone who would be delighted to maintain the temple with help." He smiled lovingly at Yume. "If your husband agrees, would you possibly be interested in living at the Minamoto Temple and overseeing its daily operations?"

Yume's eyes opened wide with excitement. "My Sousuke! Love that! Settle down...see my butterfly...wonderful idea! Sei-kun...want to settle down too. I...ask him."

"We should be going, I suppose," Aizen said softly. "We do not want to be away from Seireitei for too long. We will visit the temple and then do our shopping." He gave Aunt Mitsuko a one-armed hug. "Thank you again, Aunt Mitsuko. The tea was refreshing as always."

Aunt Mitsuko hugged Aizen and Yume. "Don't be strangers. Yume, bring that husband of yours to see me afterward. I have a lot to say to him." She turned to Orihime and grasped the girl's hands in her own. "You take care of yourself too, young lady."

* * *

As Hikifune made her way to the door, she gently rustled Seinousuke awake. "Go freshen up in the washroom. Someone's here to see you and your brother."

Groggily, he made his way to the washroom. "I look pretty bad," he thought to himself as he noticed the dark circles under his eyes for the first time. "I may as well take a shower."

Even taking off his haori was a chore, especially with the bandages on his right side. He stifled a pained scream as the hot water beat down on his injured shoulder. "This probably was a bad idea," he muttered to himself. Before long, though, he staggered into the dining room, where Hikifune and Kirinji were sitting at the table. "Where's Hanatarou?" he murmured.

"Come sit down, Yamada-kun," Hikifune encouraged. "Hanatarou-kun insisted on making tea. He'll be right out."

Sure enough, Hanatarou came out with tea and a tray of rice balls. "There's miso soup too." He looked his brother in the eye. "I expect YOU to eat some of this, too."

Before the older brother could deny that he was hungry, his stomach gave a low gurgle.

"I knew it," Hanatarou told him reproachfully. "I guess I'm going to need to sit here and watch you eat." He set the pot of soup and some bowls in the center of the table.

Hikifune and Kirinji raised their eyebrows at this interaction but made no comment. "Let's eat then," Hikifune invited brightly. "Kirinji-san's here to talk to you two." She took a bit of a rice ball. "Very nice, Hanatarou-kun."

The shy youth blushed. "Thank you, Hikifune-san. I spent some time in the Squad 4 kitchen when I was still an unseated recruit."

With some uncertainty, Seinousuke took a rice ball and started eating it. He studied it quizzically. "This doesn't taste like the other one."

"What other one?" Hikifune asked curiously.

"Sousuke gave me one after everyone finished treating me. He said you made it."

"I used the same recipe. Maybe it's because Hanatarou-kun made them."

"No," Seinousuke insisted. "This doesn't even taste the same. This one tastes...more subdued somehow."

Baffled, the others looked at one another. Hanatarou finally looked squarely at his brother. "I think I know why this one tastes different to you."

"So...tell me."

"Hikifune-san, could you explain to my brother how you put reiatsu into food?"

Briefly, she explained how she collected reiatsu and condensed it into a liquid, which she stored in jars and vials. "The one Sousuke-kun gave you was made with my reiatsu."

Hanatarou looked nervously at his brother. "What would you say if I told you these were made with my reiatsu?"

"Are you serious?" The older Yamada was incredulous. "I like this one better." He finished eating it and then started on another one.

Kirinji, who had been surprisingly quiet thus far, spoke up. "You're right, Hikifune. These visitors are...quite interesting." He looked from one brother to the other. "The Yamada family is known for its highly skilled healers," he told them. "So why did you come here?"

"Ah, there's the abrupt Kirinji-senpai I'm used to!" Hikifune chortled. "It seems these two have a proposition for us."

Kirinji folded his arms and stared at the brothers. "Let's hear it. It better be worth my while, too."


	52. Learning to Trust

Isane led Ichigo and Grimmjow to the Squad 4 outdoor training area. "Have at it," she told them. "Just clean up your mess when you're done." With that, she left them to their own devices.

"I won't lose this time!" bellowed Grimmjow. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"We're sparring, remember? Don't go overboard."

"No rules. Just fight." With that, the two took their stances and unsheathed their swords. This time, Ichigo remembered Yamada's advice to use shunpo more liberally in battle. He moved quickly to Grimmjow's left side and tried to kick at his hip. But Grimmjow used his own Sonido speed technique to evade and scratch.

Somehow, Ichigo felt a thrill in fighting without reservations, for the sheer enjoyment of releasing his pent-up energy. He just hoped Grimmjow would at least try to show some restraint and not kill him.

* * *

Kirinji broke out laughing. "That's what you want?"

"What's so funny?" Seinousuke demanded tersely. He got up to leave. "We've wasted our time. Let's go, Hanatarou." He nodded to Hikifune. "Thank you for the food. We're going now."

"Sit down, boy!" barked Kirinji.

"Calm down, Yamada-kun," Hikifune told him mildly. "This is a difficult time for all of us."

"Older brother...finish your food," Hanatarou said worriedly.

Wordlessly, the older brother sat down to finish his soup, ignoring Kirinji.

"Uh, Kirinji-san?" Hanatarou asked nervously. "My brother's still injured from fighting Sternritter C."

"The hell were you thinking? Fighting a Sternritter we couldn't even beat?"

"He was sneak attacked," Hanatarou explained defensively. "Sternritter D threatened Yume-san. My brother was fighting him when C got in on the action."

"Still...I don't know if you're gutsy or stupid, Yamada."

Not sure whether to be angry or humiliated, Seinousuke stared ahead, saying nothing. The gleam hadn't left his dark eyes yet.

"Now there's the look I wanted to see. It's about time you had something besides boredom on your face."

"He nearly died," Hanatarou told him, looking sadly at his brother's inscrutable expression. "Yume-san got there just in time."

"So what did you think we could do about it?" Kirinji demanded pointedly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Kirinji." The older Yamada spat the Royal Guard member's name out. "I believe YOU are the one who berated the Shinigami after Yhwach destroyed so much of Seireitei. Said it wasn't your concern what happened. And now look. You people couldn't protect the Royal Realm when Yhwach came. Yet here we are, having to clean up after you. Don't you yell at me." He folded his arms angrily in front of him, and his glare bored into Kirinji.

"Older brother..." Hanatarou sighed. He turned to the Royal Guard members, who were as shocked as he was. "Things have been hard on our end, too."

Seinousuke looked Kirinji in the eye. In a soft but urgent tone, he insisted, "The way I look at things, you have two options. You can help us, or you can serve Yhwach for the rest of time." He cleared his throat. "If it were me, I'd much rather work with a pair of lowly Shinigami officers than serve Yhwach."

Kirinji studied the older brother, whose expression had finally softened. He sighed resignedly. "Not many people have the nerve to tell me off. You've got guts, at least. I'll give you that." Finally becoming serious, he looked at the two brothers once more. "Hikifune and I'll help you."

"I'll contact the others," Hikifune offered. "Kirinji-san, it might be a good idea for us to examine these two and treat them first."

"Yeah. Good idea." He turned to the older Yamada. "As soon as you're healed, your training starts. I'm training you myself."

* * *

"We get lunch first?" Yume asked politely. "Then get tea from Mrs. Yasuda."

"Lunch is a good idea," Aizen agreed. "We will do as you suggested and then do our shopping. We will end with a visit to the temple to see your flowers."

"Like that," Yume replied gratefully. "Orihime...you hungry too?"

"Uh, I guess. But I don't have any money. Will that be a problem?" the girl said shyly.

"You hungry...need to eat. You..our guest. We pay for your lunch." Aizen nodded his agreement.

"Thank you, Lady Yume. That's kind of you." With that, the three made the short walk to the Blue Indigo, where Mrs. Yasuda greeted them eagerly. Orihime thought she'd enjoy living in a place like this, if only there were others her age.

"Orihime...look at menu," Yume told her excitedly. "My Sousuke...did calligraphy."

"It's very nice," Orihime said nervously. "So...Aizen-san...is good at calligraphy?"

Aizen lowered his head and closed his brown eyes pensively. "I...was a special calligraphy instructor at the Shinigami Academy."

"My Sousuke...popular calligraphy teacher!" Yume said proudly. "Certified...master calligrapher."

Mrs. Yasuda brought a tureen of miso soup and Aizen's customary cup of white tea. Seeing Orihime's discomfort, she gave the girl a complimentary cup of tea. "I'm Mrs. Yasuda, the owner of this tea house. Any friend of Sousuke and Yume is always welcome here."

"Thank you," Orihime blushed. "What are you going to have, Lady Yume?"

"Like rice balls with tuna," Yume smiled, turning to Mrs. Yasuda. "Your rice balls...my favorite."

"Then of course you can have rice balls. Sousuke gets his usual." She turned kindly to Orihime. "Did you pick something out, dear?"

"A bowl of udon sounds good," Orihime finally decided.

Soon Yuiko came out with the food orders. Gratefully, the trio started eating. "Um, Yume-san?" Yuiko started nervously. "Aunt Sachiko wants to know if you want some extra rice balls to take with you."

"Thank you, Yuiko," Yume smiled delightedly. "Like that. Thank...Mrs. Yasuda for me."

"Master Aizen," Yuiko continued. "Did you want to go to the temple? I'm going there to water the flowers and check the mail today."

"That is timely," Aizen replied graciously. "My mother is excited to see the garden."

"The flowers are really pretty in the spring. And you should see all the butterflies,' Yuiko told Yume delightedly. She turned to Orihime. "My aunt said I could take the afternoon off and show you around the shopping district. You want to look around?"

Excitedly, Orihime turned to Yume. "Lady Yume, is that all right with you?"

"That...sound like fun," Yume smiled. She reached into her small purse and handed Orihime some money. "Get art pencils for me at bookstore...then get something you like." She turned to Aizen. "My Sousuke...we go to temple. Meet Orihime at clothes shop?"

"We will do that, then," Aizen agreed. Secretly, he was glad for a chance to spend some time alone with his mother.

* * *

To the casual observer, what Grimmjow and Ichigo were doing was not much more than a free-for-all. Actually, however, the two were engaged in an intricate match of swordplay and strategy. For Grimmjow, it was a chance to even the score. For Ichigo, meanwhile, it was a chance to show how he had grown since their last encounter.

"Hey, Ichigo! This guy still has killer instinct!" the Hollow piped up. "I want to kick his butt!"

"No," Ichigo told him gravely. "You heard Aizen. You're my trump card, not the first card I play."

"Hmph!" the Hollow grunted.

"I have to see what I can do against Grimmjow. This is just a sparring match. We're preparing for the final showdown."

"So what am I supposed to do? Stand around and look smashing?"

ichigo chuckled. "I want you to observe. Watch him, and watch me. Then you're going to tell me what you noticed."

"Hmmm..." the Hollow pondered. "So I can pan you all I want?"

"Aizen said it: we have to fix our mistakes before they become habits."

"Heh heh heh! We don't even fight alike, dummy."

"You can tell me Grimmjow's habits. And you can tell me if I'm leaving too many openings. Stuff like that."

"All right then," the Hollow muttered. "Don't bore me."

"You gonna stand there all day talking to yourself?" Grimmjow bellowed.

"Let's do this, Grimmjow. Give me everything you can dish out."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Then the cunning glint came to his eye, and he once again went back to slashing at Ichigo.

* * *

"Examine us?" wondered Hanatarou.

Hikifune nodded patiently. "We need to know what you two are capable of."

"Who's going to work with me?" Hanatarou asked curiously.

"Come back to the kitchen with me. You were a natural at making reiatsu rice balls. You're going to show me what else you can make. I haven't gotten an answer from any of the others yet, but I'm sure you'll be working with them too." Looking nervously at his brother, Hanatarou made his way back to the cooking area.

"You ready to go, Yamada?" Kirinji asked gruffly, motioning to the older brother. "I have to examine you before I can start your treatment."

"Yeah, I guess." His eyes softened as he looked toward Hanatarou. "Save me some." With that, he turned and left.

Once the others were gone, Hikifune showed Hanatarou the ingredients in the pantry and the refrigerator. "Use whatever you can find," she invited.

"My brother likes rolled omelets," Hanatarou pondered aloud. "But he's vegetarian, so I was hoping you had the ingredients for shiitake stock."

"You're very thoughtful, Hanatarou-kun," Hikifune said, giving him a friendly smile. "I'm amazed at how different you are from Yamada-kun."

"I don't even know him well enough to know what to think about him," the youngster said ruefully. "He keeps dragging me around with him, but I just keep getting in his way."

"Does your brother think you're just in his way?" She sat down and motioned to him to do the same.

Hanatarou seemed shocked at the question. "I don't even know."

"I think you do know. Even when we were both lieutenants, he was pretty difficult to get along with. He'd just stand there looking either bored or annoyed."

The youngster laughed. "Yep, that sounds like him." Then a thoughtful expression came to his face. "Yume-san got upset with me 'cause I told my brother I hate him sometimes." His voice rose and cracked. "No one ever picks on him. People actually thought I was lying when I told them I was his brother."

"I see... So do you like rolled omelets too?"

"Oh yeah! I always get some when they're on the lunch menu."

"See there? You do have something in common with your brother!" Hikifune reassured the youth.

"Do you know how hard it is to always be called 'his little brother'? He's good at everything. He's won all sorts of awards. He's handsome. He's confident. And you think I can surpass him?"

"Let me clue you in, dear," Hikifune told him conspiratorially. "Your brother can't cook. It took him several tries to crack eggs without getting the shells all over the place." She laughed. "I had to help him the one time he tried to make chocolate for White Day. He spent most of the time down on his knees scrubbing up the mess he made."

"Really?" The thought of Seinousuke with an apron and a scrub brush made Hanatarou laugh. The young man sighed. "I guess we should get back to cooking."

"You're right, dear." She smiled gently at him. "Maybe it's time for you and your brother to change how you look at each other, too."

* * *

"Don't go catching a cold on me now, Yamada," Kirinji said flatly after Seinousuke's third time sneezing.

The older Yamada stared ahead, saying nothing. Like the other Shinigami, he had never been to the Royal Realm before, but he suspected that the icy desolation he saw wasn't how the place was supposed to look. It was a lonely, depressing place, and he didn't want to spend any more time there than necessary.

"You gonna give me the silent treatment the whole time?" Kirinji demanded. "You've been fiddling around in your pocket since we left Hikifune's. What's in there?"

Reluctantly, Seinousuke took out his picture of Yume and the bottle of stamina pills, and showed them to Kirinji.

"Well now," Kirinji said approvingly as he focused on the photo. "Your taste in women is impeccable."

For the first time, Seinousuke spoke in a soft, calm tone. "She's my wife."

"You're one lucky guy. And what's in that bottle?" Kirinji raised an eyebrow.

"Stamina pills."

"Where would you get something like that?"

"I developed them. Isane...must have put them in my pocket."

"Interesting..." He studied his newest student curiously. "So why's your brother here?"

"Training. Hanatarou wants to learn more advanced kido techniques, but I haven't trained anyone in years." He lowered his head. "Hanatarou...hates me. He says he's always been in my shadow. Maybe learning more about his own abilities will help him."

"Then he's right where he needs to be."

* * *

Once their meal was finished, Aizen and the others went to the counter to pay . "The udon was delicious!" Orihime declared delightedly. "It tasted like home."

"I'm happy to hear that, dear," Mrs. Yasuda told her. "You and Yuiko have a good time, hear?" The two girls left and headed toward the bookstore. Mrs. Yasuda turned to Aizen and Yume. "That girl just seemed so lonely and out of place."

Yume nodded. "I think...mind needs break." She perused the counter curiously. "Have white tea? Like it best."

Mrs. Yasuda went to the back and returned with five canisters of white tea and two jars of honey. "Will this do?"

Aizen smiled lovingly at Yume. "My mother, you intend to share this with me, correct?"

"My Sousuke!" Yume laughed. "Of course...share always." She turned to Mrs. Yasuda and gave a gentle smile. "Have...canister of green tea? Then...have three canisters for me...three for my Sousuke."

"I'll let you have the green tea and the honey for free if you just pay for the white tea," Mrs. Yasuda answered warmly.

Aizen handed her the money. "Thank you, as always. My supply of tea was almost exhausted." He put his arm out for Yume. "If you are ready, my mother, we will be on our way." With that, they left the Blue Indigo and walked thoughtfully to the Minamoto temple.

"My Sousuke...it strange? Love temple. Feels like...my home."

"Of course it is not strange, my mother. You have always loved the flowers."

"Hope...my butterfly there," she murmured wistfully.

"My mother?" Aizen began tentatively. "When we reach the temple, might I ask you some questions?"

"My Sousuke...always all right...ask questions...talk to me."

Soon they were at the torii. Excitedly yet delicately, Yume made her way to the bench in the garden. Once again, Aizen could only smile at his mother's genuine delight in seeing the beautiful spring garden, which now teemed with butterflies. As before, the butterflies seemed drawn to Yume somehow. Quietly he sat next to her and took in the crisp air. "This is a beautiful view," he said simply.

"My Sousuke...have questions for me?"

"I wanted to know...did your husband ever finish his examination of...Heitarou?"

She nodded. "Sei-kun...not want to tell you. Found...bruising...on head."

"Bruising?"

"Sei-kun said...look like...trauma to head. Hit in head a lot."

"That is truly strange," Aizen mused.

"Sei-kun...did research. Mean woman...abuse Heitarou...said mentally slow."

"That would explain a lot. But...that does not explain why she pressured you to marry him."

"Mean woman...only care...social status. Hate...Yamada family. Yamada father...not heal Heitarou's mind. Mean woman...hurt me...to hurt Sei-kun."

"I am sorry you were hurt by that woman and her son. That does not, however, excuse what he did to you and me."

"My Sousuke...know that. Heitarou...gone. Mean woman...gone. Not worry...now."

Aizen put his arm around her. "Thank you, my mother." He looked her in the eye. "Are you happy with...your husband?"

Her brown eyes brightened. "Sei-kun...always good to me. We...partners...friends...love each other. Said to me...I save his life."

"That is good. Would you extend your arm? Perhaps we will be able to see your butterfly again."

"Want to see my butterfly!" Yume agreed. Eagerly she pulled up her sleeve and put her arm out. And sure enough, the butterfly rested on her hand. Seeing Yume's delighted smile, the butterfly once again walked up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

"My butterfly! Happy to see you. Happy to see beautiful garden."

Nestled in her soft hair, the butterfly whispered, "I'm glad to see you too, dear Yume."

"I...draw you sometime?"

"I would like that. Please...stop by again."


	53. Why We're Doing This

"This is such a friendly town," Orihime told Yuiko wistfully as they browsed the bookstore. "It reminds me of my neighborhood."

"So you're having a good time?" Yuiko wondered. "I like it here."

"It's peaceful here." Orihime looked around. "This is a cozy bookstore. I like all the blue flowers."

"The owner's son is handsome, too!" Yuiko cooed. "Almost as handsome as Master Aizen."

They were interrupted by a friendly male voice. "Did you ladies need help finding something?"

Yuiko blushed as she turned around to see a dark-haired young man. "Uh.. Good afternoon!"

The young man enthusiastically shook the girls' hands as he introduced himself. "I'm Etsuo Katsuhiko. My dad's the owner here, and my grandmother was the first owner before that." He turned to Orihime. "I'm glad you like the atmosphere."

"It's perfect for reading," Orihime told him sincerely. "But I didn't see the art supplies when I came in."

The young man smiled as he motioned the girls to follow him. "Most of the customers who buy art supplies are students from the academy."

"They're for a friend," she told him. Turning quizzically to Yuiko, she wondered aloud, "You don't know what Lady Yume needs for sketching, do you?"

"Did you say, 'Lady Yume'?" Katsuhiko asked, his eyes wide. "Everyone here knows and loves her. I know just what she uses." He showed her the impressive selection of charcoal pencils and gum erasers. "Did she need a new sketching pad?"

Orihime shook her head. "She picked one up at Mitsuko-san's." She showed Katsuhiko the money Yume had given her. "What supplies can I get for her with this?"

Katsuhiko nodded as he picked out a selection of drawing supplies for Yume. "My grandparents always liked Lady Yume. So we've always tried to take extra-special care of her. If you'll come with me to the books later, we can pick out a book of flower pictures for her. That'll be free."

Yuiko smiled contentedly as she followed handsome Katsuhiko.

* * *

"What do you mean?" a confused Hanatarou wondered.

"You see yourself as 'just in the way.' Isn't it obvious?"

"Nothing's obvious! That's the problem."

"So what you're saying is, you wish your brother would come out and say what's on his mind."

"Exactly."

"You saw how tense it got in here when he told Kirinji-san off. He knows it, too."

"Yeah...I'm sorry for that." Hanatarou sighed. "But when I tried to tell him how frustrating it is that he doesn't seem to need anyone, he just clammed up and said I wasn't being fair. I keep trying to get him to open up, and he won't!"

Hikifune left the room and came back with one of her old yearbooks. "I want you to see something," she told Hanatarou, opening to a page. She pointed to a slightly pudgy, pimple-faced boy with a crooked smile and a bad haircut. "Look at this kid. What do you think?"

"Don't tell me..." The youngster read the caption and then opened his eyes wide with shock. "This is...my brother?"

"Mm-hmm," Hikifune chuckled. "Your brother wasn't always good-looking. He was bullied pretty badly just about every day back then. One of the popular girls even stood him up on a dare. But he outgrew that phase. After he got promoted to lieutenant and did his first photo book, those same people...changed how they acted toward him. Suddenly, they wanted to be friends and get favors from him."

The youngster furrowed his brow and pondered this.

"But he never gave them the time of day." She laughed. "The girl who stood him up ended up as an unranked member of fourth squad. One of his first acts as lieutenant was to put her on permanent bathroom duty. He said he wouldn't have done it if she hadn't outright told him she stood him up because he 'wasn't hot back then.' Let's just say he wasn't amused." She paused and looked the youth in the eye. "You understand why I showed you that picture."

Hanatarou shook his head.

"You keep talking about how clumsy you are and how you wish you were more like your brother. You put him on a pedestal he doesn't want to be on. You'll outgrow whatever awkward phase you think you're in. But it's going to take time and work—just as it did for him."

"I guess so." He looked at the unused bowl and whisk. "I guess we should finish making the omelets."

* * *

"My mother? I have one more question for you," Aizen said softly.

"What...your question, my Sousuke?" his mother asked uncertainly. "You...worry?"

"I have been curious for a great while now. Do you know anything about our ancestors? I have found some materials, but the information is limited and incomplete."

Yume furrowed her brow in thought. "You know...my parents...serve goddess Shinatobe. This...her shrine. Ancestors...serve her...long time."

Aizen nodded wordlessly, wondering where Yume was going with this discussion.

"Name of temple...Minamoto Temple. Named...for family."

"Minamoto?" Aizen wondered curiously. "So your maiden name is also Minamoto?"

Yume nodded and smiled. "Full name...Minamoto Yamada Yume. Keep maiden name...take Sei-kun's name too."

"What do you know about the Minamoto family? This is fascinating."

At this, Yume's lovely face lit up. "My Sousuke! Not know? Minamoto family...originate in Japan...in human world. Aunt Mitsuko...explain to you...about first Sousuke?"

"Yes, I read about him in the Squad 5 library," Aizen replied, becoming more fascinated. "He was the first captain of Squad 5. He also planted the garden in our sector of Rukongai #15."

"First Sousuke...love flowers. Man of peace," Yume smiled. "Had one brother. That...our ancestor."

Aizen nodded quietly. He had heard this before, but it seemed more real when he heard it from his mother.

"His name...Minamoto Natsumura. Descendant...of famous warrior...in Japan. That warrior...named Minamoto Yoshitsune."

"I believe I have read about him in books," Aizen marveled. "And we are this warrior's descendants?"

"Many generations," Yume nodded gently. "Minamoto Yoshitsune...live and die...in twelfth century. Brave warrior. Betrayed by allies."

"Thank you for sharing this with me, my mother," Aizen said gratefully, hugging her tightly.

"Wonder...how others are," Yume mused. "Hope...Orihime...enjoy herself."

"It would be best for her morale to be high," Aizen remarked. "That girl's ability may prove important."

"My Sousuke...that odd answer."

Aizen looked quizzically at her. "My mother...?"

"My Sousuke...seem unhappy. Not like people. Not understand why."

"No...I do not like people. I...am fond of you. I am fond of Aunt Mitsuko. I am grateful to the townspeople here. I do not, however, like people collectively."

Saddened to hear this, Yume decided not to pursue the discussion further. "My Sousuke...we come back here soon?"

"Yes, we should be going," Aizen agreed, standing up and extending his arm to help Yume up. "You are right: this is a beautiful garden."

"Good-bye, my butterfly," Yume whispered.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, Kirinji's house was finally in sight. "That's it," he muttered, not expecting an answer.

Despite the cold temperatures, Seinousuke felt distinctly uncomfortable breathing in the humid air. His lung, still healing from being scratched by the broken rib, was working overtime. "So what are we going to be doing?" he wondered.

"You're actually talking to me," Kirinji observed, without any hint of irony. "Your breathing's a bit heavy there."

"It's...humid here."

"Yeah, that's the hot spring. You're going to spend some time there to recuperate."

"Then what?"

"You don't waste any time, do you? You're going to show me what you're already capable of."

"All right. Then will you tell me what you know about the Quincy?" He lowered his head and closed his dark eyes. "I...also want to know what happened to Captain Unohana."

"Yeah." Now at the door, Kirinji did a complex hand motion to let them in. Once they were inside, he punched the older Yamada on the right shoulder and then began digging in with his fist.

By now, Seinousuke was too tired to care what Kirinji thought. He let out an anguished scream as Kirinji moved down the right side, causing excruciating pain to surge from his shoulder all the way down to his lower back. "The hell are you doing?" he demanded. "That hurts!"

"That's what I thought," Kirinji commented. "That was part of your examination."

"Couldn't you just do a kido scan?"

"That wouldn't tell me your pain tolerance." He motioned to a hall. "Go clean up. Then we'll start your treatment."

* * *

"Hey, Grimmjow?" Ichigo cut in.

"Don't interrupt when I'm trying to slash you!"

"Don't you think it was too easy to beat that caped Quincy?"

"I don't care. We beat him. That's all I care about."

"I guess you're right. Let's finish this spar."

The two combatants were a blur as sword clashed against sword. Finally, tiring of the impasse, Ichigo put on his Hollow mask. Grimmjow, meanwhile, went into Resurrección mode, throwing a barrage of Cero attacks at Ichigo. With the Hollow mask, Ichigo was noticeably faster than before. He was secretly glad to be using the training he had gotten, but Grimmjow hadn't been idle in his time away.

After being grazed with Panther Claws and several Ceros, and dodging a barrage of sword strikes, Ichigo finally took a page out of Yamada's book and deked before ducking to leg-sweep Grimmjow from below. That was enough to take the former Espada off his feet.

"I think that's enough," Ichigo said, laboring for breath. "We'll spar more later."

* * *

"This is smelling good," Hanatarou commented, whisking the ingredients together for shiitake stock. "Do we have more reiatsu, though?"

"We still have a little of yours left." She handed him the vial. "Don't put too much in. About six drops should do. We want just enough to replenish energy."

Slowly, the young man folded the drops of reiatsu into the stock and poured it all into a stockpot. "I hope my brother's all right," he remarked. "But is it normal for someone else's reiatsu to make the food taste different?"

"It's almost unheard of. Either your brother has better taste buds than anyone knew, or..."

"Or what? Is it that uncommon?"

Hikifune smiled at Hanatarou. "Remember your reason for putting your reiatsu into food you knew he was going to eat?"

The youngster nodded and opened his eyes wide. "You don't think...?"

"He said your rice balls tasted more subdued, and that he liked them better. Your personality is more introverted than mine. In other words, your reiatsu reflected your personality. That must have affected how the rice ball tasted to him."

"And he could actually taste the difference?"

"It's more that...somewhere in that complicated mind of his, he feels a connection with you." She looked Hanatarou in the eye. "Now do you understand why he keeps bringing you along with him?"

* * *

"There are so many books!" Orihime exclaimed delightedly. "It's going to be hard to pick out a book for Lady Yume."

"Didn't Yume-san say you could get yourself something too?" asked Yuiko. "Did you want to get a book while you're here?"

Katsuhiko's hand brushed up against Orihime's as he reached for a book of flower photos. "Master Sousuke has a copy of this book. I'll leave you two to look around." With that, the young man went to the front to tidy up.

"I told you he's handsome," sighed Yuiko, selecting a book of puzzles for herself. "Find anything you like?"

Eagerly, Orihime browsed the flower books and picked a book of sketches for Yume. She decided she'd hold on to the change until they got to the clothing store. They went to the counter, where Katsuhiko was waiting for them. He rang up their purchases and smiled at Orihime. "Will you be here long?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. My friends and I have something important to do."

Yuiko's eyes clouded over. "Thanks, Katsuhiko-kun."

"Stop by any time, Yuiko-kun," the young man responded, not noticing Yuiko's expression. With that, the girls left and headed to the fresh market shop.

* * *

As Aizen and Yume made their way back to the shopping area, Yume looked back wistfully at the temple.

"My mother...it is late," Aizen said simply. "Do you want to spend the night at the temple?"

"My Sousuke! We do that?" Yume asked delightedly.

"Once we have met back up with Orihime, we can ask Mrs. Yasuda about spending the night there."

"Like that," Yume murmured.

It didn't take long for them to reach the shopping district. The sun was starting to go down, but the shops were still vibrant with activity. After picking up some fruit at the greengrocer, they went back to the Blue Indigo to talk to Mrs. Yasuda. "Hope...Sei-kun...Hanatarou...OK," Yume murmured.

"My mother...I am sure both of them are doing well," Aizen replied softly.

Mrs. Yasuda quickly agreed to allow Yume and the others to stay at the temple. With a smile, she gave them a bag of leftovers to take with them. Aizen and Yume thanked her and headed to the clothing store, where Yuiko and Orihime were browsing. Much to Yume's surprise, some of her older designs were still selling.

"You should not be surprised," Aizen told her proudly. "After all, classic elegance is always fashionable."

"My Sousuke...flatter me," Yume blushed.

"There are so many beautiful outfits here, Lady Yume!" Orihime told her excitedly. She handed Yume the art supplies and the change and eagerly showed her a beautiful kimono. "This one's so pretty!"

"I...design that," Yume answered modestly.

While Aizen left to browse the menswear, Yume showed Orihime and Yuiko more of her designs. "Like yukatas. Kimonos too. Design a lot of them."

"You're very talented, Yume-san," Yuiko commented. "I can tell you like flowers."

"Love flowers," Yume acknowledged. "Love to draw flowers...love gardens too."

Orihime picked out the same kimono she had shown Yume. "This is the one I want. The blue's so calming."

"We have a spring festival coming up," Yuiko chimed in. "If you're still here, you should come."

"That sounds fun," Orihime said wistfully, wondering how things in Seireitei would turn out.

Yume gave the girls a friendly smile. "Kids...need...have fun." She looked over where Aizen was browsing. "I...meet you...at counter. Need...buy clothes...for Sei-kun." With that, she joined Aizen in the menswear section. "Find outfit, my Sousuke?"

He showed her his selections: two sets of shihakusho and kosode, three hakama, and a set of comfortable pajamas. He wryly noted that there were no red pajamas in sight. Once Yume finished choosing some apparel for her husband, they went together to the counter.

"We go to apothecary now?" asked Yume hopefully. "Need things for bath."

After paying for their purchases, the group made its way to the apothecary shop, where Aunt Ayumi welcomed everyone warmly. Aizen ordered his ink and helped Yume select some bath materials. He always felt a sense of nostalgia when he ordered ink and walked past the vases and other items made with his ink. This time was no different.

* * *

"When's Yamada going to be back?" demanded Iemitsu. "I'm getting backed up with paperwork here, and these Hollows are just getting in the way!"

Isane sighed at this outburst. "All we can do is wait. The captain and Hanatarou-kun are trying to learn more about the Quincy and the zombies. They'll be back soon, I hope."

"Who does he think he is, anyway, coming in here and taking over? He's not MY captain!"

Isane showed him the letter from Captain Unohana, which she had found in Seinousuke's pocket when she put the stamina pills in. Lowering her head, she said softly, "She always meant for him to become captain of Squad 4 if anything happened to her. All we can do is keep taking care of things here."

"What are we supposed to be doing about the Hollows while he's gallivanting around?"

"I guess examine them, get blood samples, ask them questions... I don't know, to be honest," Isane replied. "Maybe we should see what Akon-san's been able to find out. He can tell us if he needs anything."

"I guess so," Iemitsu muttered. "I suppose I can go over to Squad 12. Ogido's still over there anyway."

Isane nodded. "Is it just me, or is does Hanatarou-kun seem to be less awkward lately?"

"I don't know. I don't pay attention to that little twerp." He shook his head. "I'm leaving now."

* * *

At the Squad 12 lab, Akon and Ogido were busily analyzing Neliel's blood sample. "Now this is interesting," Akon remarked, writing notes on his clipboard.

"What did you find, Akon-san?" wondered Ogido.

"I think I know why the Quincy don't like Hollow blood." He looked Ogido in the eye. "I'll need to analyze some other Hollow blood, but Neliel-san's blood has some unusual enzymes."

"That sounds promising. I'll ask Halibel-san for a blood sample when I go back to Squad 4." He thought for a moment. "Did you find a blood sample from the zombie Quincy? I wonder what would happen if we mixed that with Hollow blood."

"Good idea. If you can find me some other blood samples, we can get on that next time."

"Actually...some of Yamada-san's clothes may still be in the wash. I think some of Sternritter D's blood got on him when they were fighting. I'll look."

"That's good for now, I think," Akon said gratefully. "Squad 4 has been a big help."

"You'll let me know when they come back, right? I'm worried about Hanatarou-kun."

Ichigo and Grimmjow came in just then, still exhausted from sparring. "Akon-san, any updates yet?"

Excitedly, Akon and Ogido explained what they had discovered while examining Neliel's blood. Akon looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo curiously. "Could we get a blood sample from each of you too?"

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo answered. "I've got nothing better to do right now." He stuck his arm out expectantly.

"Akon-san, why don't I take them to Squad 4?" Ogido offered. "We have the equipment to draw blood samples."

"Let's take a break then," Akon agreed.

"I still want to fight," Grimmjow muttered as they went back to Squad 4.

Ichigo shook his head. "Maybe Yamada'll spar with you when he comes back. Or Aizen."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" snapped the Hollow.


	54. What Can We Do?

The trip to the temple was quiet and uneventful, with Yuiko leading the way. She let all of them in and then showed Yume and Orihime to the women's dressing area. Once they put their purchases away, Yuiko made tea for everyone.

"Yuiko...we go to meditation room? Want to look at books," Yume asked politely.

"Sure," Yuiko said. "We can put the futons in there to sleep later."

"You're spending the night with us, Yuiko-san?" Orihime wondered. "Pillow talk would be fun!" Still, though, she already missed Tatsuki and Chizuru, and hoped they were well.

"Sure, I can stay," Yuiko told her. With that, she led the others to the west meditation room. Aizen, meanwhile, made his way to the east meditation room to set up for the night.

Eagerly Yume showed Orihime some of the books on the shelves. "Maybe...learn something...about your ability," she said hopefully. With that, she took a book and started reading where she had left off. Her brown eyes widened when she got to the attack techniques. "I show...my Sousuke," she told the girls, getting up to find him.

It didn't take her long to find her son, who was practicing his calligraphy and enjoying a cup of tea in the east meditation room. "My mother? Are you all right?"

"My Sousuke...found book. Try...to learn more spells."

"It is always good to expand your repertoire," Aizen complimented.

"My Sousuke...think I need...learn attack technique?"

Aizen shook his head and lowered his eyebrows. "No, I do not. Your husband would not want you to learn attack techniques either."

"Good. Not want to attack."

"My mother...that gentleness is one thing I appreciate about you." He lowered his head. "I wonder what might have happened if we had never been separated."

"Not know. My Sousuke...do bad things before...but still impressive. Intelligent...talented...always good to me."

Aizen stroked his mother's soft hair. "As much as it pains me to say this, I have rarely seen two people who complement each other as well as you and your husband do. Your desire to protect him is as intense as his desire to protect you."

"Thank you...my Sousuke. We eat now?"

"That is a fine idea. Would you please bring the others and the food?"

Dinner was a quiet but cordial affair, with everyone taking turns talking about purchases from the store. As expected, Yume was delighted to receive the photo book that Katsuhiko had sent for her. Once everyone was done eating, Yume and the girls went to set up their futons. "My Sousuke...I love you," Yume said softly.

"My mother...I...love you too."

"So happy...hear that. Sleep well, my Sousuke."

* * *

"Good grief, Yamada!" Kirinji barked as Seinousuke emerged from the shower with his haori tightly wrapped around his lean body. "I can't examine you like that."

"It's not as if you left me a towel or anything."

"Fair enough. Get back in there. I'll bring your towel."

After a few moments, the patient came back out with the towel wrapped around his slim waist. "This is embarrassing. Let's get this over with."

"Show me where you were injured."

"Ribs...right arm."

"What's with all these bruises and scars on your back?" Kirinji wondered, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Uh, do you mind examining me first?"

"Yeah. Guess you're right." He did a kido scan on his patient's ribs. "How long ago did you say this injury occurred?"

"About a week, I guess."

"Your ribs are almost completely healed. You just have some fracturing." He cleared his throat. "I don't recognize this technique. Just who treated you?"

"Well...Hanatarou did a lot." He gave a peaceful smile. "Then Yume picked up where he left off. She used priest techniques."

"Yume...that's your wife?"

"Yeah. She learned the priest techniques from looking at books."

Kirinji's eyes opened wide. "I think I'd like to meet Yume." He looked Seinousuke in the eye. "Now tell me where these bruises came from."

"That's where Hanatarou used his shikai on me."

"Uh, what? Why'd the kid use his shikai on you?"

"It's not what you think. I've never seen a shikai like it before."

"Uh, you're not into any weird stuff, are you?"

"Cut the crap. You should know that the Yamada family can transfer injuries and illnesses from one person to another. My ability's more like kido. Hanatarou's is his shikai."

"Go on. This could be interesting."

"Hanatarou can't attack. When he hits someone with his sword, he's actually absorbing some of their injuries."

"So where does the transference come in?"

"There's a meter on the sword. When it's filled up from hitting the target, he can unleash an attack."

"And this attack is...?"

"All the charged-up injuries and illnesses he absorbed."

Kirinji's eyes opened wide. "This IS interesting. I think Nimaiya needs to have a talk with you two."

"It's an amazing ability. Hanatarou's pretty impressive...even if he doesn't think so."

"He has a lot of potential. Of course, you haven't reached yours, either."

Seinousuke pensively closed his eyes, which had clouded over with regret. "I know. I can't train him or teach him any of our family's techniques at this point."

"That's why I'm training you, boy. Who do you think taught Retsu everything she knew about healing?"

"Yeah. I know." For the first time, he smiled wryly at Kirinji.

"That's better. Now why don't I show you to the hot springs so you can finish recuperating? Then we're training...hard." He gave a mysterious smile. "I think I want to train Hanatarou, too."

* * *

"Lieutenant!" Ogido called. "Deputy Director Akon asked for some blood samples from the other Hollows. Are they here?"

"I'll look for them and have them all meet you in the examination room."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." The handsome youth showed Grimmjow and Ichigo to the examination room and had them sit down. The others were in there soon enough. "If you'll all have a seat, I'll try to hurry." He expertly drew blood from all of them and labeled the vials.

"Ogido-kun, do you think Isane-san would let us spar some more?"

"She shouldn't mind. She's been trying to find something to keep you all from being bored." A smile crossed his face. "It's definitely been more lively around here."

"OK, thanks. Would you let me know when Yamada's back? I need to ask him some questions."

"Sure. He'll probably call a meeting to share information." With that, he left to make his rounds.

"Let's find Ganju and Chad. They're probably bored out of their minds. They'd probably like to spar." He turned to Grimmjow. "Would you take everyone else to the training area? I'll be there."

The Hollow popped out. "I want to spar!" He looked at Grimmjow with some interest. "Maybe I'll spar with you."

"I owe you one for calling me cannon fodder," Grimmjow snapped. "Get your butt out there." The two left, sparring verbally the whole way.

"Lieutenant!" called Iemitsu. "I just got a Hell Butterfly from Squad 3."

"What did it say? You sound worried," Isane responded.

"There's a situation out there. Quincy soldiers are storming Squad 3 headquarters. Everyone's in a frenzy. And..."

"And what?" Isane urged.

"We thought Lieutenant Kira was dead, but I've just been told he's trying to fight off the soldiers alone. He's hurt pretty badly and could use some help."

"I'll go on ahead," Ichigo offered. "I'm guessing they need a healer too."

"I'll be there behind you," Iemitsu told him. "I can't use shunpo."

It didn't take long for Ichigo to reach the Squad 3 sector. All he had to do was find the scuffle, which wasn't hard. Once he let Kira know he was there, he started trying to fight off the soldiers. Just for practice, he decided to practice as many techniques as he could against these less-powerful opponents.

"Hey, Ichigo!" blared the Hollow. "Leaving me behind?"

Ichigo shook his head at his bombastic alter ego. "Go ahead and fight. Just don't hit me or Kira-san."

"I'll TRY not to," the Hollow purred. "Let me at 'em!" With more enthusiasm than most would have, he ran over to a huge group of Quincy soldiers on the other side of the field. In his usual berserk manner, he unleashed a steady stream of Getsuga Tenshous, obliterating the low-ranked Quincy effortlessly. "Catch up, Ichigo!"

"Seriously..." Ichigo sighed. He rushed some of the soldiers and knocked them out with roundhouse kicks. Once he was finished with his part of the field, he went to where Kira was. "Tell me what happened after we're done here."

Kira nodded wordlessly as he continued casting Hado #58: Orchid Sky at the remaining soldiers. Finally, all the soldiers were either unconscious or dead. With a deep sigh of relief, Kira sat down. "Thanks...Kurosaki-kun."

"Iemitsu-san from Squad 4's on his way to look you over. Want to tell me what's going on?" Ichigo responded, sitting down next to Kira.

The Hollow strutted over. "You want a blood transfusion?" he smirked.

"No, he doesn't want a blood transfusion!" Ichigo snapped.

Kira watched this interaction with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "That fire Quincy attacked us. Next thing I knew, I was unconscious and buried under the rubble."

"We met the fire Quincy!" the Hollow piped up.

"So how'd you get out from there?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi dug me out of there. He said he'd already turned Rangiku-san and three captains into zombies."

"There you are!" called Iemitsu. "It took a while to climb through all the corpses." He shook his head. "Lieutenant Kira, I hate to suggest this, but I think we should take you to the clinic. I'll do preliminary treatments, but Lieutenant Kotetsu will probably want to look you over too."

"Yeah. I don't think I like this zombie stuff."

Iemitsu cleared his throat. "Deputy Director Akon and...Acting Captain...Yamada are actually trying to find ways to reverse the zombie effect."

"Good." Kira looked quizzically at the others. "Hanatarou's a captain now?" He smiled weakly. "He's a distant cousin, you know."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. His brother."

Kira's eyes opened wide. "Oh. I haven't seen him in years."

"Let's get you to Squad 4. We'll finish talking there," Iemitsu suggested pointedly.

* * *

"These are looking good," Hanatarou said excitedly. "It's been a long time since I got to cook."

"Maybe you've discovered a hidden talent," Hikifune told him brightly. "You're a natural at this."

"You're too kind. You've been a big help already, Hikifune-san."

She checked her computer. "I got an e-mail from Kirinji-san. He's just finished examining your brother."

"Oh? How is he?"

"He's in the hot springs right now." She looked Hanatarou in the eye. "Kirinji-san says he wants to train you too. Seems your brother told him about your shikai."

"I guess I can go over once we're done with the omelets." He smiled shyly. "My brother said he wants one."

Hikifune found a pair of bento boxes and loaded them up with warm rice and Hanatarou's rolled omelets. "There you go! One for you and one for him."

"Thanks again, Hikifune-san," the young man said gratefully "But how will I know where Kirinji-san's house is?"

He soon got his answer as Kirinji knocked at the door. "You ready, kid? Your brother's just fine."

"I can't use shunpo. Is that a problem?"

"You're a third seat who can't use shunpo? You're going to learn while you're up here."

"I hope you'll teach me a lot, Kirinji-san."

"Now there's the attitude." They walked faster until they reached Kirinji's house. "You're going to clean up and soak in the hot spring." He gave a sly smile. "I'll remember a robe for you. Your brother was pretty put out that I forgot to leave him a robe." Once they were inside, Kirinji did a quick kido scan. "You don't have any injuries for me to treat. You're just exhausted. The hot spring'll help that too." He led the young man to the shower and dug out a robe and some towels. Once Hanatarou finished, he found his way to the hot spring.

"I'm here, older brother," he said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm starting to feel better. My shoulder still hurts, though."

"I see." He looked his brother in the eye. "Hikifune-san showed me your old yearbook picture."

"She was always threatening to blackmail me with that," the older brother winced. "So what, did you get a good laugh?"

"Older brother...I didn't laugh. It just made me understand how hard you've worked."

Seinousuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you...hate me still?"

"No. Hikifune-san said I'm a natural at cooking reiatsu food. It's nice to know that I'm good at something."

"That's good." He looked his younger brother in the eye. "We're both going to work hard."

"Yeah. I still want you to train me, though."

"You're going to learn from the best. I'm not sure what I can teach you that they can't."

"I want to learn some bakudo. And...I have a feeling you know some of our family's techniques."

"Yeah. I think bakudo suits you."

"I wonder what Kirinji-san's going to teach us."

"I hope someone teaches you shunpo. A senior officer should be able to move around."

"Yeah...I know." Hanatarou lowered his head. "Hey, older brother?"

"Huh?"

"I made rolled omelets. Hikifune-san gave me a bento box to put yours in."

"Sounds good." The older Yamada stared at the doorway. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And who might you two be?"

"Your senses are as sharp as ever, Yamada," Kirinji remarked. He turned to his two assistants, Kazuo and Kazuhiro. "All right, you two. Have fun."

The two brothers looked quizzically at each other. "I don't think we're having a swimming party here," Seinousuke said warily. "Watch them."


	55. Training Continues: Redux

"Good morning...my Sousuke!" Yume told her son warmly. "Sleep well?"

Aizen stopped punching the bag and went over to hug her. "It was strange, my mother. It was peaceful here."

"You training already?"

"Your husband and his brother are working hard to gain information and improve their skills. I can do nothing less than prepare myself, also."

"We go back to Seireitei today?"

"That is my intention. Are Orihime and Yuiko-kun awake?"

"Girls...put away futons...make tea."

"That is good. Did you find a book to take back to Seireitei? Your husband might be interested."

"Yuiko said to me...take all three...keep them."

"You are going to be quite the formidable healer if you learn every spell in those books," Aizen smiled, impressed. "It will not take long for you to surpass your husband's skill."

"My Sousuke...too kind." She went to the kitchenette and returned with a basket of fruit. Yuiko and Orihime were close behind, bringing tea. The quartet sat down and ate the crisp apples and fragrant grapes. "We have...long day...today," Yume reminded everyone.

"Lady Yume, are we going back to Seireitei today?" Orihime asked.

"My Sousuke...said...we go today."

"Could we...practice our healing?"

"We do that." Yume gave Yuiko a friendly smile. "Yuiko...you help train Orihime too? We...learn...what she can do."

"Sure. I'm out of practice anyway. Then I have to get back to the restaurant." She turned to Aizen. "What are you going to be doing, Master Aizen?"

"I am going to be training also. Then we will make our way to Seireitei." He nodded to Yuiko. "We appreciate your assistance at the temple, as always. We would like to talk to your aunt about its care."

"I'll let her know when we get back."

Yume and Orihime went back to the west meditation room to read and talk. "Lady Yume, when did you learn about your abilities?"

"Accident. Sei-kun...help me...learn barriers. My Sousuke...hurt. I try priest technique...help him. Worked."

"That's kind of how it was for me." She hugged Yume, who was as surprised as she was happy. "I'm glad to know there are others like me."

"Good...not be alone," Yume agreed.

Meanwhile, Aizen and Yuiko practiced in the training room, kicking and punching the bag. It wasn't long before Yume and Orihime joined them.

"Hey there!" Yuiko called out cordially, pulling out a balance beam. "Let's practice, Orihime! See who can make it across the balance beam fastest."

Aizen nodded approvingly. "Maintaining equilibrium is good training. Yamada and I used to spar while standing on a balance beam."

After an hour or so of training and "girl talk," everyone packed up and got ready to leave. Yume smiled gently. "I...look for...my butterfly?"

"Yes, of course," Aizen agreed. "You should enjoy the garden, too."

In the garden, Yume once again extended her arm excitedly. Her colorful butterfly landed on her wrist and walked up her arm. "Come back soon, Yume," the butterfly whispered.

"See you later...my butterfly. Happy...to see you here."

* * *

"It's boring here!" snapped Bazz-B. "When are we going to fight?"

"They already told us: we'll get more action when this squad's captain is back from his research trip," Neliel told him. "You could take Ichigo's advice and spar with someone." She raised her eyebrows slyly at Grimmjow. "You'd like to spar with Bazz-B, wouldn't you?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess."

"Have at it then," Neliel instructed. "The rest of us can train inside."

"Hey, Neliel, where'd Sado and Shiba go?" wondered Halibel.

"Ganju-kun thought he and Sado could train at the Shiba manor. So they're back there."

"Ah, good. They were getting pretty bored here." She looked around. "There's an awful lot of stuff here."

"That's the captain's doing, from what I've heard. But that means there's more for us to use."

Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Bazz-B hurled their best verbal and physical attacks at each other. Grimmjow deftly evaded Bazz-B's Burner Finger attacks while using Panther Claws and Cero attacks. Finally, tired of missing, Bazz-B got up in Grimmjow's face and sucker-punched him in the midsection.

* * *

"Lieutenant!" called Iemitsu. "We're back. Could you come look at Lieutenant Kira?"

Isane joined Iemitsu's group in the examination room. "Thanks, Iemitsu-san. Can you enter your report into the computer? I'll handle the rest." Iemitsu went to submit his report while Isane started her examination. "So what happened, Kira-kun?"

Kira thought for a moment and then told Isane the same thing he had told Iemitsu. "This zombie stuff is weird. Iemitsu said Squad 4 and Squad 12 are researching ways to reverse the zombie effect."

"We've found some leads," Isane confirmed. "Aizen and his mother have been helping with the research. Jou-kun and Ogido-kun are at Squad 12 helping Deputy Director Akon analyze the blood samples. And...Acting Captain...Yamada and Hanatarou-kun went to the Royal Realm to gather information from the Royal Guard."

"Everyone's busy then," Kira said. "You don't suppose you have anyone free to help me out at Squad 3? We've got a lot of cleaning up to do, and I'd like to give the seated officers a proper burial."

"Hey, Isane-san!" Ichigo called from the doorway. "How's your examination coming along?" He came in and stood closer to get an update.

"We're just finishing up," Isane answered. "Kira-kun was just asking whether you and your Hollow friends could maybe help him out at Squad 3. You saw the devastation yourself."

The Hollow popped into the room. "He needs a blood transfusion! He's a zombie now. Ichigo, stick your arm out."

"Will you cut it out already?" Ichigo barked.

Isane cleared her throat. "Kira-kun, most of your injuries seem superficial, but I don't want to discharge you until I talk to Deputy Director Akon. He's more familiar with the ins and outs of the zombie officers than I am. Rest here a while."

"Thanks, Isane-san. I really don't like being a zombie."

At that moment, Yume and Aizen came in. "Isane! We back!" Yume exclaimed. Her eyes opened wide as she pointed excitedly to the Hollow. "You...white Ichigo!"

"Well now," purred the Hollow. "And who might you be, lovely lady?" He bowed with a flourish.

Yume blushed. Before she could respond, Aizen answered. "She is my mother."

"Such a lovely lady must have a lovely name, right?"

"My name...Yume," she responded with amusement. "You...energetic."

"I'm smitten. Please tell me you don't have a boyfriend already," the Hollow murmured, going into full-on flirt mode.

Ichigo loudly cleared his throat. "Will you stop flirting with Yume-san? She's a married woman!"

"Unfortunate, really. And where is this extremely fortunate husband?"

"Sei-kun...in Royal Realm."

"Hey, Ichigo, can I spar with this Sei-kun when he comes back? I'll fight him for this lady's hand."

"Uh, are you serious?" Ichigo sputtered. "Remember that guy I sparred with at the temple? The black-haired guy whose nickname is the 'demon'?"

"Yeah... And?" The Hollow's eyes narrowed.

"That's her husband."

"I see," the Hollow smiled deviously. "This could be interesting?"

"White Ichigo...silly." She turned to Aizen, who seemed as baffled as she was. "My Sousuke...you know...white Ichigo...so spirited?"

"No, my mother, I did not expect him to have such a 'type A' personality." He turned to Kira and Isane, who were watching with some interest. "My mother and I are on our way to Squad 12 to get an update from Deputy Director Akon. Kira-kun, exactly what are those strange rods in your body?"

Kira patiently explained once again what had happened to him.

"Kira-kun...we try to find...cure for zombie effect," Yume assured him. "Not overexert yourself." She nodded to him and then left with Aizen.

"Hey!" the Hollow hissed. "Where's the lovely lady going?"

"You're impossible," Ichigo sighed.

* * *

Kazuo and Kazuhiro lunged toward the two brothers, who had just begun to enjoy the hot springs. As one of them (no one knew which was which) reached to push Hanatarou's head under the water, he was stopped by a Bakudo #9: Disintegrating Circle from the older Yamada.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Seinousuke demanded. "Trying to drown us?"

"You're so suspicious, Yamada," Kirinji sneered, getting into the hot spring. "I already said I wanted to train you two. I can't do that if I drown you, can I? Use your head, boy. But I must commend you on your reflexes."

"And how is pushing our heads underwater helping us?" The older brother sat back down in the water and folded his arms in front of him, glaring.

"There's that look again."

"Answer me. Now."

"Kirinji-sama, let us explain to this unfortunate fool," the assistants offered.

"Unfortunate fool?" Seinousuke started cracking his knuckles.

"Older brother...I'm all right. Calm down," Hanatarou begged. "Don't get us kicked out of here."

"Now see there?" Kirinji jibed. "Hanatarou's smart enough to know when to shut up and listen."

The burly assistants took turns explaining how the hot spring worked, stressing that the towel needed to be on the patient's head.

"I see..." The irritated gleam hadn't left the 'demon's' eye. "Hanatarou's not injured. Why the hell did you feel a need to push his head underwater?"

"Oops. They were supposed to push your head under the water," Kirinji smirked.

"You could have just told me I needed to put my head under the water." He slid down until his head was covered.

"I guess I'll just climb on out of here then," Hanatarou said nervously, leaving the hot spring. He looked worriedly at where his brother was.

"Go on inside and get dressed, kid," Kirinji instructed. "I'll be in there in a bit." He turned to the two assistants. "Keep an eye on Yamada," he told them. "He's a feisty one. And make sure he keeps that towel on his head."

* * *

"Akon-san!" called Yume. "Have update?"

"Lady Yume! Welcome back!" exclaimed Jou excitedly. "Did you have a nice trip to Rukongai #15?"

"Spent night at temple. Nice visit."

"We analyzed the blood samples from the Hollows."

"What were you able to find out from the blood samples" Aizen asked.

Akon came in just then. "I actually wanted to talk to everyone about that. But we can go over my notes here before Yamada-san comes back." He motioned to a table. "Sit down, everyone."

Aizen's eyes opened wide as he read Akon's detailed notes. "This could be useful indeed. Did you have any Quincy blood to analyze?"

"Yamada-san's clothes had already been washed, so Ogido-kun wasn't able to bring me those to analyze. But didn't you say there's another Quincy at Squad 4 right now?"

"Bazz-B is still there, I believe," Aizen confirmed. "We should be able to obtain a blood sample from him easily enough."

"Akon-san...know about...Kira-kun? Isane...looked him over. Said...want your opinion...before discharge. Kira-kun...said to us...not like being zombie."

"I didn't know about Lieutenant Kira, actually," Akon replied. "We all thought he had died. But I'll try to be over at Squad 4 by the end of today."

"Thank you...Akon-san. Tell me...when Sei-kun back?"

"Of course, Mistress Yume. We'll keep you updated about our research, too."

"Thank you again, Deputy Director Akon. We will also keep you apprised of any developments," Aizen added. "We will be going now."


	56. And the Training Continues

"So what are you going to be teaching me, Kirinji-san?" Hanatarou asked curiously.

"Lots of stuff," Kirinji replied casually. "I want to see what you can do. Your brother told me about Hisagomaru."

"I don't like Hisagomaru," Hanatarou complained. "I can't use it in battle. It's not practical at all."

"Your brother doesn't agree. He thinks it's amazing. Well suited for a healer in the Yamada family."

"My brother...is impressed with my shikai?" Hanatarou marveled.

"Yeah." He looked the young man in the eye. "I want Nimaiya to talk to you. Maybe he can help you understand your shikai better."

"Who's Nimaiya-san?"

"The creator of the Zanpakuto. You know that the Zanpakuto reflects its wielder, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Your brother says you're more like the typical Yamada than he is. He's an all-rounder who just happens to be a highly skilled healer. Unlike him, you're a healer at heart." He paused for effect. "That's why you can't fight."

"I see..." Hanatarou took a deep breath. "Do you think you could teach me shunpo?"

"There's the attitude! You know I'm called 'Lightning-Fast Tenjirou,' right?"

"Then please...look after me, Master Kirinji!"

They were interrupted by an angry outburst from outside. "The hell are you doing? Way of Binding #9: Disintegrating Circle!"

"Your brother's at it again, I see," Kirinji chuckled. They went outside, where the two assistants were taking turns trying to grab Seinousuke and toss him over the wall to the second part of the hot spring.

"Kirinji! Start talking! What is this about?"

"Put him down, guys," Kirinji sighed. "We can't do this the easy way."

"Do what the easy way?" His black eyes once again bored into Kirinji.

"Use your head, boy," an amused Kirinji responded, obviously enjoying his patient's annoyance. "You've only gone through the first phase of my healing hot springs. The second phase is on the other side of that wall. My friends here were just trying to get you over there."

"You could tell me these things before you start trying to drown me or throw me over walls."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I'll give you all the fun you can handle if you pull a stunt like this again. How about we just use shunpo like normal Shinigami?"

"Hadn't thought of that."

"Of course not," Seinousuke muttered. "Are we going or not?"

* * *

Ichigo went to the outdoor training area, where Bazz-B and Grimmjow were still sparring. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Doesn't that look like fun, Ichigo?" purred the Hollow. "Wouldn't you like to spar with me?"

"No, you're not sparring with me."

"Spoilsport!"

"We're going with Kira-san to help him clean up. That should keep you busy."

"That should keep me BORED. Maybe if you brought a picture of the lovely lady for inspiration...?"

"Knock it off already!"

"Are we ever going to fight Quincy again?" the Hollow asked impatiently.

"When Yamada comes back. We're still trying to treat the zombies. We're going to need them when we finally go to face Yhwach."

"Hey, Ichigo, did you say I could spar with that guy Sei-kun?"

"No!"

* * *

"My Sousuke...play checkers? Need break," Yume invited. "Have some tea."

"What is Orihime doing?"

"Orihime...watch girl Hollows...try to learn...about abilities."

"I see. I am intrigued, however, by the interactions Kurosaki Ichigo and his Hollow have had lately."

Yume blushed. "White Ichigo...called me...lovely lady. Not understand him."

"Yes, dear mother. There is a reason you are known as one of Soul Society's great beauties."

"Flatter me...my Sousuke."

"Lieutenant Kotetsu said there are playing cards and board games here. We will play checkers after our tea."

"Long time...since play checkers."

"Indeed." He lowered his head. "I wonder what Yhwach is planning at this moment."

"My Sousuke...just have...to stop him."

"You are right, of course. Your techniques may be invaluable in that pursuit."

"Truly believe that?"

"Yhwach is the progenitor of the Quincy, like the one that threatened you. You helped your husband after he fought. There are many Shinigami, Hollows, and others coming together to stop Yhwach. It will take everyone's best effort to defeat him. Even I have never seen him in battle."

"We all...do what we can. Like what...we do now...with research."

"I am hopeful that your husband's trip to the Royal Realm will prove fruitful."

"Me too...my Sousuke. Miss...Sei-kun."

* * *

After some tense moments with the two burly assistants, Seinousuke finally climbed into the second pool in the hot spring. Once again, however, they reached to push his head under the water. "Don't even think about it," he warned. "Just tell me how this all works."

"Just stay in here and soak," Kirinji instructed. "I'll be back out to check on you in a bit." He motioned to Hanatarou to go back inside with him.

"Uh, why is it red and bubbling?" Hanatarou asked nervously.

Kirinji nodded. "This is the second part of the healing process. The first part sucked out the injured reiatsu and channeled it over here to be purified. What we have over here is purified blood. It's bubbling because it's trying to adjust to your brother's blood type."

"I see. Hey, Kirinji-san?"

"Huh?"

"How long do you think it'll take for my brother to be completely healed?"

"It shouldn't be long at all. You and Yume did the hard part. And it helps that your brother stays in such good shape."

"Yume-san...is amazing. She's as beautiful as a doll. She learns priest techniques just by reading. She's reading books in our library to try to learn ancient techniques."

"She interests me," Kirinji murmured. "Your brother had her picture in his pocket."

"Yeah." He smiled nervously. "You never did tell me what you were going to teach us."

"You and your brother are widely considered to be the most gifted healers in the Yamada family. The truly frightening thing is, neither one of you has achieved your potential yet."

"How close do you think we are? To reaching our potential, I mean."

"That all depends on you two."

"So what do you think we're lacking?"

Kirinji sighed. "I'm not good at this psychoanalysis stuff. But I'd say your confidence is a problem. Your brother...has a restless mind."

The young man lowered his eyebrows at this. "Kirinji-san...one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Sternritter C?"

"All those elite guards are bad news. Sternritter X shot down the Tree of Life. Sternritter D actually survived an attack from Nimaiya's Zanpakuto. And Sternritter M just turned into a giant when we attacked him. None of us could figure out what the hell Sternritter C is."

Hanatarou was disappointed by this. "I was hoping we could learn something about Sternritter C. But no one seems to know anything."

"Well, all I know is, C stands for Compulsory...whatever that is."

"Yumichika-san saw it attack Captain Zaraki. From what he said, it seemed to take over Captain Zaraki. He had to sever the tendons in his arm; otherwise he'd have stabbed himself or one of us." He stopped to think. "I went and hid, so I'm not totally sure. But I think I heard it call itself the left arm of the Soul King when it was fighting Captain Kurotsuchi."

Kirinji looked at Hanatarou with consternation. "Have you told anyone else this?"

"No. Just you. But Squad 11 was there. Yumichika-san and Ikkaku-san probably heard the same thing."

"That's pretty important information. I'm going to tell the others about this."

Once again, though, their discussion was interrupted by an exasperated Seinousuke, who was screaming indignantly at the two assistants. "NO, you can't punch me in the face to see if I'm healed! You just try it and see what happens."

Kirinji shook his head and laughed. "Your brother's something else, huh?" They hurried out to where the fracas was.

"If you'd just cooperate, Yamada-kun... Stand still," one of the assistants insisted, rearing back to punch him.

By now, the older Yamada had had enough. Glaring warily at them, he pointed at them and murmured, "_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light divide this into six._ Way of Binding #61: Six-Rod Light Prison!" The technique stopped the one whose fist was closest to him.

"Older brother..." Hanatarou sighed, putting his palm to his forehead.

Kirinji used shunpo to move behind Seinousuke and wrap an arm around the smaller man's waist. "Why do you have to be so difficult, Yamada?"

"Put me down! Now!" Hanatarou just shook his head as his brother tried to free himself from Kirinji's grasp.

"All right, Kazuhiro," Kirinji smirked. "Hit him. Hard." He looked down at his frustrated patient, who was glaring daggers at him.

As Kazuhiro reared back to hit his victim, he, too, was greeted by a Way of Binding #61. The assistant rebounded backward, unable to move.

"Yamada...you're only prolonging the inevitable," Kirinji lamented. Finally, he put his free hand in front of Seinousuke's face and muttered, "White Crawl." Finally, the feisty patient was still and quiet. Kirinji shook his head once again. "He's something else. I'm going to take him inside before he wakes up." With deft hand motions, he dispelled the Way of Binding #61 techniques on his assistants.

Hanatarou tried to stifle a laugh as he wrapped his sleeping brother in a fresh oversized towel. He wondered, though, how he himself would have reacted in the same situation. "So what should I do while he's sleeping?" he asked curiously.

"Just watch him. We can talk more about Hisagomaru if you want." He chuckled. "Most people I've treated in this hot spring are nowhere near as...lively...as your brother."

"I'll do a kido scan on him," Hanatarou offered. "Would you tell me what you think?"

"Yeah."

The youngster raised his hands above his brother's head and gradually went down to the waist. "I think he's healed," he marveled. "I didn't see any fractures on his bones or scratches on his lungs." He looked at Kirinji with some concern. "I don't know how long it'll take for his psyche to recover, though. Ever since those two Quincy nearly killed him, he's been pretty depressed. He's barely eating or sleeping most of the time."

"The hot springs don't help with that," Kirinji remarked. "The only thing to do is for him to get through that fog on his own."

"Yeah. I guess so. So, did you have any tips for me?"

* * *

"What a mess!" complained the Hollow. "Those Quincy could at least clean up after themselves."

"Stop complaining. Let's find Kira-san and find out what he needs us to help him with."

"That fire Quincy caught all of us totally by surprise," Kira lamented. "We didn't stand a chance." His blue eyes clouded over. "I haven't seen Captain Otoribashi around. He didn't...die...did he?"

Ichigo lowered his head. "Kira-san...he's a zombie, like you. But the zombie Quincy did it to him. Akon-san's analyzing his blood."

"I see. Three of the other high-ranked officers died when the fire Quincy attacked. I'd like to find them and give them a proper burial. That's why I asked for some help."

"And it's just us?" complained the Hollow. "What about those underlings? I'm happy to supervise."

"Cut it out already!" snapped Ichigo. "Let's get started and get done."

Kira had the unranked Squad 3 members help out. It took all day, but finally the corpses were dug out and dusted. "Thanks for the help, guys. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"I think we can. I'll ask some of the others to come with us."

* * *

"I win!" Yume announced modestly. "My Sousuke...play well."

"Lady Yume? Am I interrupting?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

Yume shook her head gently and motioned Orihime to sit down. "We...just finish...play checkers. Mind needs break."

"Could I talk to you both?"

"Of course. You undoubtedly have many questions," Aizen responded.

"Aizen-san...Lady Yume... I know Yhwach is our enemy, and I know we have to defeat him. What can I do? Do we have a plan? And...do you think Ishida-kun will change his mind about working with Yhwach?"

"Orihime...many people are working diligently to ensure Yhwach's defeat. His existence and his plans are a threat to all of us. At present, all we can do is find ways to compensate for what we lack."

"Orihime...how well...you know...Ishida-kun? Not know him."

"Ishida-kun came with us to help Kurosaki-kun rescue Kuchiki-san. But Ishida-kun always keeps to himself."

"Orihime, I will tell you the same thing Yamada told Kurosaki Ichigo: once you figure out what kind of person Ishida is, you will figure out what his intentions are."

"Everyone...have role," Yume added. "We all...do what we can. I said to you...lots you can do. Help heal...reverse bad things that happen."

"Thank you, Aizen-san...Lady Yume," the girl told them gratefully. "Lady Yume, would you let me look at the books you brought from the temple?"

"We all...look at them...together," Yume answered graciously. "My Sousuke...read too."


	57. The Next Steps

"I want to get back to fighting already!" groused Bazz-B.

"What, you're not enjoying our sparring match?" Grimmjow snapped.

"I wish the captain would get his butt back here. We're waiting on him, aren't we?"

"You'll get your chance to fight soon enough," Neliel answered reprovingly. "You should be sharing everything you know in the meetings. The more knowledge we have, the easier it'll be to prepare."

"Welcome back, Ichigo-san!" Halibel called graciously. "How was your trip to Squad 3?"

"We got a lot done. Kira-san asked if some of the rest of you could help out, just to finish up. He wants to give his squad members a proper burial. I'm sure you all are bored anyway."

"Just say the word," Halibel answered. We'll be there." She looked around. "I haven't seen much of Orihime-san today."

"I think she's in the library with Yume-san."

The Hollow popped out once again. "Then we should hurry to the library, hmmm? We can't keep the lovely lady waiting."

The other Hollows shook their heads at the free-spirited Hollow. "You've got it bad for Lady Yume, huh?" Neliel teased. "She's a beautiful woman."

Ichigo joined in shaking his head and looking the Hollow in the eye. "You're not challenging her husband to a fight. Don't keep asking. Understand?"

Grumbling, the Hollow went back into Ichigo's psyche.

In the meantime, Bazz-B complained en route to the clinic. He stuck out his arm for Ogido to draw blood. "Be gentle, boy! What did you do, lose my other blood sample?"

* * *

"Nope. That was a perfect kido scan," Kirinji answered, already impressed with the younger Yamada's skill.

"These hot springs are amazing, Kirinji-san," Hanatarou told him.

"Yep," Kirinji crowed. "They're why I'm in the Royal Guard."

"I guess I'd like to start learning what I can while we wait for my brother to wake up."

Kirinji approved of the young man's initiative. "Let's work on your shunpo, then." He shook his head once more at the sleeping older brother. "You're really something else, Yamada." He showed Hanatarou to his personal training area. "We can practice shunpo here. This is the abridged lesson, so pay attention." He cleared his throat. "Tell your body where you want to go, one point at a time. It's kind of like summoning your reiatsu for healing."

Hanatarou tried this, closing his blue eyes hard and trying to concentrate. But he went nowhere. This went on for almost an hour. Finally, he saw Seinousuke standing and watching at the other end of the training area. "Let's keep going, Kirinji-san."

"I like your spirit, kid. You keep practicing. I'm going to talk to that brother of yours." Before Hanatarou could blink, Kirinji was at the other end of the field. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to get dressed and find you." He shrugged. "Not long."

"Hanatarou's trying to learn shunpo. He couldn't have picked a better teacher," Kirinji bragged.

"So what do you think so far?" Seinousuke asked softly. "I told him a senior officer should be able to move around."

"You're right. It may take him a while, but I think he'll figure it out."

"That's good. So what are we going to be doing?"

"For now, you're going to watch your little brother. Didn't you see how he got a burst of energy as soon as he saw you?"

The older Yamada said nothing, but he did watch Hanatarou more closely. Occasionally, the youngster would look over to see whether Seinousuke was still watching.

"He asked me how close the two of you are to reaching your potential. You both are well on your way. But you both also have some obstacles to overcome."

"Such as?"

Kirinji sighed. "For him, it's his confidence that stands in the way. Hanatarou's a good kid. It's hard to root against him."

"I agree with you there."

"You'll have to figure out your own obstacles. That's part of your training."

"Hmmm. How long has Hanatarou been out here practicing?"

"Over an hour, I'd say."

To Kirinji's surprise, Seinousuke abruptly used shunpo to go to where his brother was. "Hanatarou, take a break. Watch me. Focus, one step at a time." He demonstrated shunpo several times before coming back to stand next to his brother.

"Older brother...? Have you been watching me?"

"Yeah. You're working hard." He smiled with surprising warmth. "How about we eat those omelets you made? I guess we'll train some more after that."

Kirinji shook his head at the interaction between the two brothers. "Hey, you two. Let's go on in." They all went in and sat down in the dining room. "You two eat. Then we'll talk about your training." He gave them their bento boxes and brought a pitcher of purified water. "We're going to work hard. We've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time. I've already e-mailed Nimaiya. He's very interested in talking to both of you as soon as you're done here." He sat back and observed as they ate.

Hanatarou watched his brother with anticipation. "Do you like it?"

"This is really good," the older brother murmured. "Just the right balance of flavors." He closed his eyes contentedly and finished eating.

Hanatarou smiled modestly. "I'm glad. I made the shiitake stock myself. This also has some of my reiatsu in it."

"You could think of that as another healing technique, Hanatarou," Kirinji remarked. "Hikifune was impressed." He studied the brothers with a mixture of interest and amazement. "If you two are done eating, we'll plan your training. I've been able to observe you both, so I have an idea what we need to do."

"Am I going to keep practicing shunpo?" wondered Hanatarou.

Kirinji shook his head. "Only after we finish with the healing training. That's what Soul Society's going to need." He turned to Seinousuke. "If you came out of retirement, the situation's serious. Am I right?"

"You know that yourself. I don't think that's going to change until Yhwach is defeated."

"Yeah. So why did you come out of retirement, anyway?"

Hanatarou picked up the discussion. "My brother was overexerting himself again," he commented reproachfully. "Ichigo-san asked me to look him over. In exchange, my brother agreed to help us research zombies." He looked his brother in the eye. "Captain Unohana left a letter asking you to take care of Squad 4."

"I see. Tell me more about these zombies."

The two brothers took turns explaining what they knew about the zombies, mentioning that they had already found some promising leads. "We also found out that the Quincy don't like Hollow blood," Hanatarou concluded. "A lot of people are working hard to combat the zombie effect."

"So who discovered the connection between zombies and blood?" Kirinji wondered.

Seinousuke smiled proudly. "Yume did. She's done most of the research."

"The more I hear about Yume, the more interesting she sounds."

"Yume's amazing," her husband agreed. "Would you agree with me that Hanatarou could use some stamina training? It might help him when he practices shunpo."

"Yeah. Healers definitely need stamina." He looked the older Yamada in the eye. "Your stamina and kido are impressive." He got up and showed the brothers to a room. "You two can sleep in here tonight. Training starts bright and early in the morning." He left them in their room.

"Hey, older brother?" Hanatarou started.

"Huh?"

"Let's both work hard."

"I plan to. I still have a lot to learn."

"Me too." The young man took a deep breath. "I wonder how Yume-san's doing."

"Yume... I'm sure she's doing fine."

"Kirinji-san didn't know anything about Sternritter C."

"Maybe we'll have better luck with the other Royal Guard members. At least I hope so." The older brother crawled into his futon and covered himself with his haori. "I think I'm ready to sleep. You need to sleep, too. Kirinji's going to work us hard."

"Yeah. Good night, older brother."

"Good night, Hanatarou." It wasn't long before they fell asleep. Kirinji looked in on them and shook his head as he saw Hanatarou's hand unconsciously clasping Seinousuke's wrist.

* * *

"Senpai!" Jou called as Ogido entered the Squad 12 lab with Bazz-B's blood sample. "What's going on?"

"Just bringing in another blood sample from the Quincy at the clinic. We can start analyzing it pretty soon." He sighed. "We used up the other blood sample when we were mixing it with Hollow blood."

"You think Hanatarou-kun's doing OK?"

"I hope so. But...don't you think it's weird that he hasn't been clumsy since his brother's been here?"

"I hadn't noticed it, but you're right."

"We can't fall behind," Ogido answered. "Let's get this blood analyzed."

* * *

Morning came too soon for Hanatarou once again. As he groggily climbed out of his futon, he noticed that his brother's futon had already been folded up and moved to the side of the room. The youngster freshened up and then made his way to the living room, where Kirinji was looking out the window. "Kirinji-san?" Hanatarou started.

Kirinji put a finger to his lips and motioned to Hanatarou to look out the window with him. There, they watched Seinousuke stretching out and doing yoga poses on the front lawn. "He's been at this a while now." Finally, they joined him outside. "It's not too humid today, Yamada?" asked Kirinji.

"My lung feels better."

"That's good. You two come on in and eat. We're training right off the bat." Breakfast was a quiet affair, with the brothers wrinkling their noses at the overcooked eggs and enjoying the green salad. They took their dishes to the sink and came back to the table, smiling conspiratorially at each other.

"Hanatarou would be happy to make lunch today," the older Yamada offered, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Hanatarou just shook his head but agreed. "Uh, it's the least we can do to thank you for your hospitality, Kirinji-san."

Kirinji's eyes narrowed. "Be my guest." Then he nodded. "It'll be good practice for Hanatarou. It's part of his healing repertoire, after all." He looked Seinousuke in the eye. "I know better than to let you anywhere near a stove."

The brothers spent the rest of the day (except the lunch hour) practicing and learning in Kirinji's personal training area. Since most of Kirinji's techniques were top-secret, no one else really knew what they were. By dinnertime, everyone was exhausted. Kirinji gave a satisfied smirk as the brothers caught their breath. They weren't expecting company, but soon someone knocked at the front door.

"Hanatarou-kun! Yamada-kun!" Hikifune exclaimed brightly. "I brought dinner over for you."

"Thank goodness," Seinousuke muttered. "I don't think I could choke down another batch of Kirinji's rice."

"Hikifune-san!" Hanatarou said, quickly going over to hug her. "Kirinji-san let me make lunch today. We've been working hard."

"I can see," Hikifune smiled. "Nimaiya-san said to tell you both he'll be over here tomorrow. I think he wants to train you too." She hugged Hanatarou and left for the night.

"I'm excited to meet him," the younger brother replied.

"You two have another long day ahead of you," Kirinji told him. "Eat, relax a bit, and then get some sleep."

The two brothers settled into their futons to sleep. Once again, Hanatarou started talking. "Older brother?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever met Nimaiya-san?"

"No. Most of us haven't met any Royal Guard members. Hikifune was a lieutenant when I graduated from the academy. That's the only reason I know her."

"I hope Nimaiya-san's not as scary as Kirinji-san."

"Yeah, me too." The older brother took a deep breath. "But did you learn anything?"

"Yep. I'll show you when we're back in Seireitei. Good night."

"Good night." Once again, they both fell asleep right away and slept through the night. That was unusual for Seinousuke, who was used to staying up late and looking at the stars with Captain Unohana. Hanatarou, meanwhile, had once again unconsciously grabbed his brother's hand in his sleep. Kirinji shook his head as he came to wake them up.


	58. We're Done Here

"Let's get back to the clinic," Ichigo suggested. "It's almost time for dinner, and we should let everyone know we're back."

"You don't have to tell me twice," muttered the Hollow.

They got to the dining hall in no time. As Ichigo ate and then showered, the Hollow retreated into his psyche. He was tired, and he was bored. Something interesting had better happen soon, or he was going to be annoyed. After Ichigo finished in the shower, he went to the library to read _The Art of War_.

"Ichigo! You back!" Yume welcomed him. "Work hard?"

"It was a lot of work, but Kira-san had the low-ranked squad members help out too."

"That good. My Sousuke...Orihime...I...read books...about techniques. Learn what we can."

The Hollow popped out. "Well hello again, lovely lady. I'm fascinated by scholarly women."

"White Ichigo...silly."

"Tell your Sei-kun I want to spar with him."

"Knock it off! You're not sparring with Yamada!" Ichigo put his forehead in his hand. "You're so frustrating."

Aizen shook his head, not sure how he felt. "Honestly, white one. Your energy level surprises me."

"You created me, you know."

"Indeed I did. My mother, however, is a happily married woman."

"I can have a little fun, right?"

"White Ichigo...make things...interesting."

"See there! The lovely lady knows how it is."

Orihime smiled and laughed at the Hollow. "Welcome back, Kurosaki-kun. Lady Yume's helping me learn about my abilities."

"Thanks for that, Yume-san," Ichigo smiled. "Don't mind him."

"We're all going to do what we can," Orihime continued.

"That is all we can do at this point," Aizen agreed before continuing his reading.

* * *

"Wake up, you two!" Kirinji barked. "Nimaiya's going to be here soon, and we still have some last-minute training to do."

Quickly the brothers folded their futons and freshened up before meeting Kirinji in the dining room. "Let's pick up where we left off yesterday. Outside, both of you." In the outdoor training area, Hanatarou practiced shunpo and did some exercises for stamina. The rest of the morning went about as well as the previous morning did, with both brothers working hard and asking Kirinji for feedback. If asked, they probably couldn't tell anyone everything they did.

"Hey-yo!" called Nimaiya. "I'm here-yo!"

"You two keep practicing. I'm going to talk to Nimaiya before you go with him." Kirinji used shunpo to meet Nimaiya. "I think just watching them'll tell you a lot. The brown-haired one doesn't like his shikai because he thinks it's impractical. But he's one hell of a healer. The black-haired one hasn't talked about his shikai since he's been here. But he's perceptive. They both could use a lot more confidence in using their shikai."

"You've come to the right person-yo!" Nimaiya replied. "Hey, you two! We're leaving-yo!"

Hanatarou bowed to Kirinji and thanked him for the training. He nudged his brother to do the same, but Seinousuke was still miffed about nearly being tossed over a wall. Instead, the older brother nodded at Kirinji and looked him in the eye. Hanatarou shook his head at his brother's inability to let go of a grudge.

Kirinji smirked at the brothers. "Don't disappoint me, you two." With that, he went inside and watched the trio leave. "You two are something else," he murmured to himself.

"We're going to work hard-yo!" Nimaiya exclaimed cheerfully. "Hikifune and Kirinji said you two have a lot of talent-yo! You're going to show me just how much-yo." He eyed Hanatarou curiously. "My sword girls are going to like you-yo!" Soon they were at an opulent manor. "We're here-yo!" he called.

They were greeted by a crowd of energetic young girls, who looked the brothers up and down. Subconsciously, Hanatarou once again grabbed his brother's arm and looked around warily. "Uh, older brother, what in the world...?"

"Stay behind me. There's something weird about these girls."

One of the girls sidled up to Hanatarou and ran a finger up and down his cheek. "Aren't you just too cute for words?" She called some of the other girls over. "This one must be Hanatarou-kun. Isn't he adorable?" The girls squealed at the naive young man.

"Uh..." Hanatarou's face turned as red as a tomato. His eyes opened wide as another one of the girls started trying to take his brother's haori off. "I...don't think Yume-san would like this."

"Ooh, they're blushing," the girls cooed, getting up in the older brother's face. "Hey there, hot stuff. You're so mature."

"I'm a married man! Very happily married, as a matter of fact!" a flustered Seinousuke exclaimed indignantly. "Stop!"

"All right, girls, as you were," Nimaiya announced. "So how'd you like our red-carpet welcome, third seat Yamada Hanatarou and acting captain Yamada Seinousuke?"

"That was...uh...different," Hanatarou stammered.

The older brother folded his arms irritably in front of him and glared at Nimaiya. "That was embarrassing."

"Kirinji-san did warn me about you, Sei-chan," Nimaiya laughed.

"Sei-chan? Since when am I Sei-chan to you?" Seinousuke sputtered. "Are we here to train, or are you going to keep goofing around?"

"What, you want to leave already-yo?"

"Uh, no, Nimaiya-san...Sir...my brother doesn't want to leave," Hanatarou sighed, bowing low. "Please train us!"

"Nope, not the proper way to ask for training."

"What?" the older brother demanded.

Nimaiya stood on one hand and waved with the other. "Like this-yo."

"You're obviously toying with us, aren't you, Nimaiya?" The 'demon's' black eyes bored into Nimaiya. "Cut the crap."

"Oh, all right-yo. Lighten up already, Sei-chan."

"Older brother...please calm down. You're going to get us kicked out of here."

"Come on, you two. Play time's over. Right this way-yo." He guided them out of the ostentatious manor through a back door. Ahead was a much smaller shanty with the sign "Hohoden" above the door. "This is my workshop."

"It's certainly less gaudy," Seinousuke muttered, continuing to study Nimaiya suspiciously.

They stopped at a door, which led to a totally dark area.

"Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon," the older Yamada murmured, producing a small fireball that he used to illuminate the room ahead. His eyes narrowed. "There's no floor. What's the meaning of this?"

"Ah, Sei-chan, you're too suspicious for your own good-yo," Nimaiya answered approvingly. "Go on in there-yo. That's where you're going to become one with your Zanpakuto and start using your shikai more adeptly-yo." Patiently he explained how Zanpakutos were made, stressing the role of the Shinigami's soul in giving character to the sword.

"What was with those girls? Those weren't normal girls."

"Oh wow...you ARE perceptive-yo," Nimaiya marveled. "Why don't you two go on down there-yo? Defeat what's down there, and then we'll talk-yo." He looked from one brother to the other. "You lose, you die-yo. It means you had a weak relationship with your Zanpakuto-yo. Now go."

"I guess we're doing this, older brother," Hanatarou commented apprehensively.

"Yeah. Way of Binding #37: Suspending Star!" They jumped in and landed in Seinousuke's net. "Focus. He didn't tell us what those girls are or what's down here, but be ready for anything." He put his hands on Hanatarou's thin shoulders. "You have to fight this time. Be careful." Just for good measure, he cast another series of Red Fire Cannon techniques around the room.

"Uh...there are a LOT of enemies in here!" Hanatarou whispered.

"Just start attacking. Don't let them get behind you. I'm going." With that, the older Yamada began casting Way of Binding techniques to immobilize as many enemies as he could.

Nimaiya watched them from above, nodding approvingly at their determination. "Good thinking, Sei-chan. But you're going to have to use your sword sooner or later-yo."

Hanatarou, for his part, was trying his best to attack the nearest enemy, but his nervousness made it difficult for him. Where was Hisagomaru? He had to find his own sword spirit—fast. "Focus, Hanatarou!" he kept telling himself. "I can't keep relying so much on my brother."

Quickly, desperately, Seinousuke tried to find his sword spirit. "It's been a long time since I've used my shikai," he thought to himself. To his chagrin, his Way of Destruction techniques weren't working. "You're going to make me use this, aren't you?" He glanced up at Nimaiya with a mixture of interest and frustration. With a sigh, he closed his dark eyes and drew his sword. "Where are you?" he murmured.

After indiscriminately slashing enemies, Hanatarou finally found a spirit that looked like Hisagomaru. He took a deep breath and began slashing at Hisagomaru. "I don't want to attack you. Can't we talk about this?"

"Nimaiya should already have told you, Hanatarou. You and your brother are here because you don't understand what the relationship between you and your Zanpakuto should be."

"So tell me! I'm not a mind reader!" Hanatarou wailed.

"You were making good progress. But then you used me on your brother to try to heal him. Creative idea, but I wasn't meant to attack allies."

"You're angry because I used you on my brother?"

"You don't like me. I get it. But Kirinji and your brother both told you why you have a Zanpakuto like me."

"Now see? We don't have to fight."

Hisagomaru sighed. "There's still a lot you don't understand, Hanatarou."

"Then help me understand."

"At least you understand better than your brother over there." Hisagomaru cocked his head toward Seinousuke, who was still concentrating on finding his sword spirit.

"Show yourself already," the older brother whispered, trying to fight the other sword spirits around him. After defeating the others, he finally found one that piqued his interest. "You...you're the one I'm looking for, aren't you?"

"It's about time," the spirit sniffed. "So why don't you like using me?"

"We're going to just talk, right?"

"Yes. You're intelligent enough to understand."

"Are you going to tell me why you're angry?"

"Seinousuke...you were talented enough to be called the 'demon.' Kirinji told you he was impressed with your kido. But your talent is also your weakness."

"How can abilities be weaknesses? I've always carried my own weight."

"Hanatarou told you: you'd rather die than admit you can't do something yourself. I'm always your last resort. That's why you didn't use me when you fought against the Sternritter. You used your tonfa."

The older Yamada sighed. He had no answer for his sword spirit. The two merely looked each other in the eye.

"Fight me. No kido. No hakuda. Just you and your sword," the spirit instructed. "That's your challenge."

Without another word, they exchanged precise but effective sword strikes, with neither one giving way to the other. This continued for a good while until the sword spirit finally said, "Now use your shikai. And no infusing it with kido this time."

Seinousuke took a deep breath, but he wasn't sure whether to feel excited or apprehensive. Finally, he spun his sword around as if to do an Orchid Sky technique. But instead of doing a kido technique, he softly began to chant the release command for his shikai. "_Gakko, Nikko, lend your aid, if only for a moment. Great god of healing, Yakushi!_" As he stopped the spinning sword, the hilt took the form of an oversized caduceus, and the blade glowed with a quiescent blue light that reminded Hanatarou of a twilight sky.

Two mysterious beings, similar to golems, emerged from the sword's light and stood in front of their master as if awaiting orders. "Defense up," he murmured. The eerie guardians' eyes glowed with a blue light. The fight continued, with the sword spirit finally whispering, "You win. Good job." The spirit vaporized and made its way into the sword.

Hanatarou, meanwhile, was still conversing with Hisagomaru, who didn't want to fight any more than Hanatarou did. "So what do I need to do?"

"Hanatarou...accept my abilities as part of your unique repertoire. Embrace your role as a healer from the Yamada family."

The young man sighed as he glanced over to his brother. "I...can do that."

Hearing that, Hisagomaru vaporized and returned to Hanatarou's sword. "Consider this your victory, Hanatarou. There's one thing left for you and your brother to do."

Hanatarou joined his brother at the other side of the room. They gave each other a weary but satisfied smile. "We're not done yet," Seinousuke whispered. "I see some more of these guys over there." Together, they defeated the small spirits and then stopped to catch their breath. They looked up at Nimaiya, who nodded.

"All right, you two! You pass-yo!" He jumped down. "I'm impressed-yo. Hanatarou didn't even have to fight-yo. Now hand me your swords. I'm going to reforge them for you-yo." He brought them back upstairs, where his assistants led them to a quiet room with futons. "Sleep until I finish here-yo."

The assistants watched as the sword spirits stood watch over the sleeping brothers. "You don't see this very often," one of them said. "Look..the brown-haired one just grabbed the other one's wrist in his sleep." When the brothers eventually woke up, Nimaiya marched in excitedly. "Hanatarou-kun! Sei-chan! Your swords are ready-yo."

Hanatarou bowed to the sword master. "Thank you, Nimaiya-san," he said simply. "Where do we go next?"

"Hikifune wants to congratulate both of you-yo. She's waiting for you at her house-yo."

"We have one more question for you. No one seems to know what Sternritter C is."

"That one's a mystery to me-yo. I fought them all, but then Yhwach did his Auswahlen-yo. Kirinji said you heard a captain call it the left arm of the Soul King-yo."

The two brothers nodded and then explained their own encounter with this mysterious Quincy. "We have to find a way to beat it," Hanatarou concluded.

"Oh, you will-yo. You will. Now off with you-yo."

The brothers made their way to Hikifune's house, where she had curry and rice ready for them. "I'm impressed, you two." She smiled at them and invited them to spend the night. Gratefully, they settled into their futons and fell asleep right away. When morning came, they were greeted by Hikifune and Ichibei.

Ichibei grinned jovially at them. "Well, you did it. You're done here, I guess." He handed them each a package. "Shuutara sent these. Think of them as souvenirs." Hikifune sent them off with a bento box each and a hug for Hanatarou.

"One more thing," Ichibei said thoughtfully. He handed each of them a small box. "These have the Yamada family seal. Don't ask me how I got them. But you should wear them to augment your healing abilities. Oh yeah...check the mirror once you've put these on."

This time, both brothers bowed and thanked the Royal Guard members. "Guess we'll be off now," the older brother said with some relief. He quickly summoned a Hell Butterfly and sent it to Akon. Before long, they were on their way to Squad 12.

"Everyone's going to be so surprised!" Hanatarou remarked excitedly.


	59. We're Back!

"Deputy Director Akon!" Kuna came running excitedly into the lobby, where Akon was talking to Jou and Ogido about their research. "We just got a Hell Butterfly. It's from Acting Captain Yamada."

"Let's go then," Akon answered, leading the Squad 4 officers to the transporter room. Once they got there, the Hell Butterfly sat on the communicator and displayed the message. "It seems they're ready to come back." He expertly set up the transporter and pressed the power button. Lights came on a few at a time until the transporter itself was illuminated by a soft green light.

"Hey, we're back!" Hanatarou announced, looking around to see Akon, Jou, and Ogido watching with anticipation.

"Welcome back!" Jou and Ogido exclaimed in unison. "How was your visit to the Royal Realm, Sir?" Jou asked.

"We have a lot to tell everyone. I'll be calling a meeting soon."

Ogido shook Hanatarou's hand. "You look different, Hanatarou-kun. Are you taller?"

Hanatarou blushed. "Yeah. I have some things to share with you too."

"In any case, it's good to have you both back. I'll leave you a copy of my notes in the conference room."

"Thanks, Ogido-kun, Jou-kun," Hanatarou replied. He turned to his brother. "I guess we need to get back to Squad 4, huh?" He smiled modestly. "I want to show you my shunpo."

The handsome brothers nodded at each other and used shunpo to reach Squad 4. Was that a smile Hanatarou saw on his brother's face? He soon found out when Seinousuke took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. The pride was evident. "I'm impressed, Hanatarou. You almost kept up with me."

"Thank you...older brother. Guess we should go in, huh?"

They went in to the clinic, where they were greeted by Isane. "Welcome back, Hanatarou-kun...Sir," she said, the relief evident on her face. She studied the brothers carefully. "Hanatarou-kun, you look different somehow. And Sir...I'd like to update you on what we found while you were gone. When's a good time?"

"Thank you, Isane," Seinousuke told her wearily. "I actually need to talk to you anyway. Meet me at the indoor training area in about fifteen minutes. You too, Hanatarou."

"Of course, Sir." She smiled at Hanatarou, who somehow did look more mature. "You really do look good. I guess we can let Mistress Yume know you're back." With that, Isane and Hanatarou left to find Yume. Just then, Iemitsu barged into the triage room, where Seinousuke was reviewing the records.

"It's about time you got your butt back here, Yamada," he snapped. "Do you realize how much work you've made for us all?"

Seinousuke gave him a withering glare. "I know you don't like my being here, Iemitsu. But right now, I'm still your commanding officer. Remember that. I'm 'Yamada-san' or 'Sir' to you. And exactly what type of work have I made for you?"

"Kurosaki brought all sorts of Hollows and even a Quincy here for us to treat. Then no one knew what to do with them because you weren't here to give us any direction. Never mind all the Squad 3 people who needed treatment because the soldiers were still attacking them."

"I see. I distinctly told Isane she was in charge. You're not telling me she wasn't around to give you orders."

"No...Sir... But what were we supposed to do with Lieutenant Kira when he had a hole in his torso and our treatments weren't working?"

"Sit down. Explain the situation in detail. Leave nothing out."

"All right." Iemitsu cleared his throat. "We all thought Lieutenant Kira was dead. No one had heard from him when the Quincy attacked Squad 3. By the time we got word and got out there, he was walking around like a zombie. I told you about the big hole under his arm. It's probably not something you could have handled...Sir..."

Seinousuke raised an eyebrow at this and looked Iemitsu in the eye. "I asked you to tell me the situation. I didn't ask whether you thought I could handle it. But go on. What happened with Izuru?"

"I went to help out. Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kira finished off the soldiers before I got there. Anyway, Lieutenant Kira told us the fire Quincy killed three of his squad's senior officers. Lieutenant Kira himself was knocked out. He said Squad 12 dug him out from under the rubble. By the time we got there, Captain Kurotsuchi had turned him into a zombie."

"I see... Where's Izuru now?"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu discharged him after talking to Deputy Director Akon."

"All right then. Thanks." With that, he dismissed Iemitsu and made his way to the indoor training area, where Isane and Hanatarou were waiting for him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Sir?" Isane wondered curiously.

"Do you know...where Captain Unohana is buried? I'd like to pay my respects."

"Yes, Sir. I'll take you there." She smiled at Hanatarou. "I hear you learned shunpo."

"Yes, Ma'am. That was part of my training." He blushed. "I have some other things to show you too." With some embarrassment, he opened his kosode and shihakusho to reveal the results of his training.

Isane gave an appreciative whistle. "You look great, Hanatarou-kun. Very handsome and mature." She looked him up and down. "Keep up the good work."

The younger Yamada's face became even redder. "That's not all." He smiled modestly. "I...learned bankai."

"I'm impressed." She turned to the older Yamada. "Are you ready, Sir? It's not a long trip, but it's getting dark." They made the short trip to Unohana's grave, which had been erected in a secluded area. "We're here, Sir. Should I give you a moment?"

"Yes, thank you." Seinousuke knelt down in front of the grave and gave a pensive smile as he noticed the flowers. His mind flooded with memories of their many years working together. After finally focusing his thoughts, he thanked her for everything before getting up to leave. "I just hope I don't mess things up too much," he whispered.

Isane and Hanatarou bowed their heads in front of the grave before everyone left. Once they got back to the indoor training area, Isane asked nervously, "Sir, now that you know where the grave is, do you think Mistress Yume would want to come with you?"

"I'm sure she'd like that. She and Captain Unohana always liked each other." He looked Isane and Hanatarou in the eye. "We still have a lot to do."

"Like what, older brother?" Hanatarou wondered.

"Isane, you said you wanted to update me on what's been going on. Call a brainstorming meeting for noon tomorrow. Hanatarou and I learned some things too."

"Yes, Sir. Who should be at the meeting?"

Seinousuke quickly jotted down a list. "Everyone on this list. We can meet in the conference room. Where are the Hollows right now?"

"I hope you don't mind, Sir, but I told them they could stay in the empty rooms in the barracks."

"That's good. Pick one of them to come to the meeting."

"Of course, Sir."

"Another thing...We're going to train here in the morning. All three of us. I don't know anything about your abilities, Isane, but Hanatarou tells me you're good with a sword. So I want to see for myself."

"Um, Sir? What about the clinic?"

"Leave Iemitsu and Ogido in charge." He nodded to them both. "That's all. Be here at nine tomorrow morning. Dress comfortably."

"Yes, Sir," Isane bowed to him. "Good night, Sir." She blushed as she and Hanatarou left. "I think you'll surpass him one day," she told Hanatarou with a smile. "Everyone's going to be so surprised. You even got your hair cut."

Hanatarou laughed modestly. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I just want to do the best I can." He smiled. "I got to help Hikifune-san make reiatsu rice balls. And she even showed me my brother's old yearbook picture." He shook his head with some amusement. "I think that's what made me stop being jealous of him. Just knowing how hard he had to work made me decide I wanted to work hard too."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

"Sei-kun!" Yume exclaimed delightedly, running to meet him. "Missed you!"

"I missed you too, love," he answered softly. "Seems you've piqued the interest of the Royal Guard."

"Royal Guard? Who...that?"

"Important people. They want to talk to you about your priest techniques."

"They...healers too?"

"One of them is. He was Captain Unohana's teacher. And...he treated me while I was up there."

"I meet him?"

"Yeah. Now...how about we call it a night?"

Yume closed her eyes contentedly. "My Sousuke...said to me...we good partners."

"Of course we are," he whispered, kissing her gently. With that, they settled in to sleep.

"Sei-kun?"

"What is it, love?"

"You...think I...should learn...attack technique?"

"Yume-love? Why do you need to learn attack techniques?"

"Want to help you. Not want you...protect me all the time. Want...to protect you too."

"Yume-love...you've already been a big help. Sousuke told you: we're a team." He held her face in his hands. "And besides...I want to protect you."

"Thank you...Sei-kun." She put his face in her hands. "Love you." Soon, the beautiful couple were kissing gently. "Glad...you back with me."

"My love...I'm glad to be back too. Now how about we get some sleep."

"Sei-kun?"

Her husband chuckled. "What is it, love?"

"My Sousuke...ask me...about ancestors. I told him...everything I know. I said to him...talk to you...sometime."

"I don't think he'll ever think of Hanatarou and me as his family. He still hates me for giving him a hard time back then. He'll never talk to me about anything."

"You...talk to him first? Not wait for him."

"I guess so." He rolled over and closed his eyes. "Good night for real this time." Once Yume was asleep, he quietly got back up and tiptoed out of the room. Knowing Aizen, he was still awake.

* * *

Aizen, for his part, was browsing the books in the Squad 4 reading room. So far, he was satisfied with the progress everyone had made in researching the zombies. Still, though, he wondered just what Yhwach was trying to do. As much for his own sake as for anyone else's, he hoped Ichigo was prepared mentally and physically. He didn't relish the idea of serving Yhwach for eternity, but he suspected that it was only a matter of time before punishment came to him for his own actions. The espresso-hued eyes clouded over.

"Sousuke?" Seinousuke came in with tea and lemon and sat down across from Aizen.

"So you have returned," Aizen said softly. "My mother was worried."

"I know. I'll have to make that up to her." He looked squarely at Aizen. "Yume tells me you're curious about your ancestry, among other things."

"Yes. She told me what she knew about the Minamoto family. She did not, however, know about the purple fogs."

"When's the last time you had one of those fogs, anyway?"

"It has been a few months. I was exhausted from carrying Kurosaki Ichigo to Rukongai #15."

"You carried him? He knows shunpo."

"Time was of the essence, and his ability is not on my level."

"Most people aren't on your level, Sousuke."

"In any case, it was the blue flowers and that boy's reiatsu that prevented the fog from going out of control. I have not had a fog since then."

"That's good."

"Yamada...I want to know why you antagonized me when we were both lieutenants."

"I guess you could call it immaturity," Seinousuke told him simply. He laughed mirthlessly. "Hanatarou said he was jealous of me because he thought I had things easy. I wish."

"Yamada...remember what Askin Nakk Le Varr said: those who lack power wish they had it, but those who have power wish they did not. I have been rejected, ostracized, and avoided because of my power. Do you also envy that?"

"Sousuke...I'm not jealous of you or anyone else anymore. Was I jealous of you back then? You bet. But the idea that I couldn't protect Yume was too much."

"I see." They looked each other in the eye. "You and my mother...do complement each other well."

"I'm actually glad to hear that." Seinousuke lowered his head and closed his eyes pensively. "Sousuke...are you ever going to think of Hanatarou and me as your family?"

"Family? That is a difficult question."

"Then give me an answer when you have one."

"All right." Aizen felt the tension in the room, but he guessed now was as good of a time as any to clear the air with Seinousuke. "Yamada..." he began. "Thank you."

"Sousuke? I...never thought you'd say that." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I asked my mother whether she was happy with you. Considering how miserable she was with...Heitarou, I want her to be happy."

"And...is Yume happy?"

"I have never seen my mother so calm and content. She said...you and she are friends and partners who love each other."

"That's good." Finally, he smiled warmly. "My Yume..."

"Another thing," Aizen continued. "You went to the Royal Realm. Did you see...Hikifune?"

"Yeah. She spent a lot of time working with Hanatarou."

"Is...she well?"

"She was limping a bit when we got up there, but Hanatarou and I treated her."

"Good."

"We spent a lot of time training. Hanatarou learned a lot. And...Kirinji wants to meet Yume."

"My mother? Why?" Aizen asked incredulously.

"When he examined me, he said he didn't recognize the technique that was used to treat my ribs. When I told him Yume used priest techniques, he said he just had to meet her."

"My mother...is an impressive woman."

"Sousuke...did you want to look at my notes from when I examined you? They're still on the computer."

"Yamada..."

"If you're wanting to know about yourself..."

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yamada? Aizen? I didn't think you'd both be up."

"Come on in, Ichigo," Seinousuke invited. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. I was going to get your copy of _The Art of War_. Yume-san's still not happy with my strategy."

"Good idea." He found the book and handed it to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen cut in. "Sit down, please."

"Uh...all right."

"Give us your honest appraisal of your readiness to face Yhwach."

Ichigo looked at the two former officers, both of whom were well-known for their superior skills. "Yamada...I've tried to use what I learned in my spar with you." He turned to Aizen. "I want to learn more about fighting without depending so much on my Hollow."

"Hey!" snapped the Hollow. "I'm you, you're me."

"Do you always come out whenever you want?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yep." He looked Seinousuke in the eye and got up in the captain's face. "I want to spar with you."

"Huh? That came out of nowhere." Seinousuke raised an eyebrow and tried to stifle a laugh as he pointed to a chair. "Sit down."

"Yep. I didn't come out when you sparred with Ichigo, but I hear you're called the 'demon.' If I kick your butt, can I kiss the lovely lady?"

The 'demon' started cracking his knuckles. "Uh, white Ichigo?"

"He does this all the time. Everyone else is used to him." Ichigo glared reproachfully at the Hollow. "Yamada doesn't want to spar with you."

"Sei-kun! My Sousuke! Ichigo! White Ichigo!" Yume called from the doorway, smiling delightedly. She sat down next to her husband and poured herself some tea.

"Hey, there you are, lovely lady!" the Hollow purred. "I just challenged this guy for your hand."

"Now just a minute..." By now, Seinousuke was baffled. "The 'lovely lady' is my wife?" Just for good measure, though, he put his arm possessively around Yume.

"White Ichigo...spar with Sei-kun?"

"Don't encourage this, love," her husband sighed, shaking his head with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

Aizen smiled faintly as he watched this exchange. He hadn't expected the Hollow to have such a strong personality, even now. "Yamada, do you not want to practice your newly learned skills? You are still renowned in Seireitei for your conditioning, after all."

"Not you too, Sousuke!"

"Sei-kun...let Isane and Hanatarou observe? Good training for them." Yume gave him a sweet smile. "I...give you massage...with your patchouli oil...after."

Her husband sighed resignedly. "I'm not getting out of this, am I? Can't he spar with Sousuke?"

Ichigo dragged the Hollow out of the room. "You can't go around picking fights with everyone! Especially not a captain!"

"This is all kinds of weird," Seinousuke murmured, a fascinated gleam coming to his eye. "Most people don't pick fights with me."

Yume smiled and laughed. "White Ichigo...silly. Never...act aggressive...with me."

Aizen cleared his throat. "We will continue our conversation later. It is already midnight."


	60. Brainstorming Session

Morning came too soon for Hanatarou. He was used to an early shower and making his rounds before breakfast, but he was apprehensive about training with both his brother and Isane. Still, he was excited about possibly showing Seinousuke his bankai.

He met Isane in the triage room and began reviewing the records.

"I wonder what kind of training we're going to do," Isane started. "Captain Unohana didn't really train me much in swordsmanship. Almost everything I know about fighting, I learned at the academy."

"My brother's training methods are...unconventional," Hanatarou laughed. "But his attitude was, if you couldn't make it through difficult training, you probably couldn't deal with a busy clinic."

"I guess he had a point."

"Guess we should get going then," Hanatarou answered nervously. They walked to the indoor training area, where a crowd were already assembled. "Why are all these people here?" the youngster wondered.

"Oh hey, Hanatarou!" his brother called, jumping down from the pull-up bar. "You ready?"

"Uh, are all these people going to be watching us?" Hanatarou asked.

"Sir...you didn't tell us we were going to have an audience," Isane added.

"I didn't know either," a baffled Seinousuke responded, putting his haori on. "I came early to set up and get a workout in before our training, and then all these people started coming in."

"Even Aizen and Mistress Yume? Kira-kun and Squad 3 too?" Isane asked incredulously. "I'm guessing they're here to watch you, Sir. But how'd all these people know you'd be here?"

"Good question. I have a pretty good idea, though." He narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles as he scanned the room for the Hollow.

"Uh, Ichigo-san's Hollow asked when you'd be in here. I told him when our training session was," Hanatarou said nervously. "Please accept my humblest apologies, older brother! Good luck!" He and Isane went over to the side, where some small bleachers had been set up.

His brother went to the front and tapped the microphone. "Uh, nothing to see here, folks. We're just training."

"Sei-kun...not see memo?" Yume asked quizzically.

"Huh? What memo?" her husband demanded, strolling over to her.

"Sei-kun? Memo say...white Ichigo...spar with you here." She handed him a page that had been taped to a wall.

Seinousuke sighed resignedly as he studied the page. "Why'd he invite all these people?"

"My Sousuke say...you...well known...for fighting skill," Yume smiled.

"Let's get this over with," her husband sighed again, his patience thinning.

Just then, the Hollow strutted into the training room, waving and grinning at the spectators. "All right, folks, the moment you've all been waiting for is here. Glad you all got the memo. Now, hit the music!" The Hollow waved to the PA system with a flourish.

Ichigo smacked his forehead with his hand. "I hope Yamada knows what he's gotten himself into," he whispered to Hanatarou.

"What music?" demanded Seinousuke, not sure whether to be annoyed or amused. "And what the hell is this?" he added, shoving the memo in the Hollow's face.

"What? You don't like it?" the Hollow responded innocently.

"I'm glad you're having all this fun at my expense," his unwilling opponent retorted sarcastically. "Of course I don't like it!"

The Hollow did several mock jabs at Seinousuke's head before stepping back and hollering, "Watch me, lovely lady! Your Sei-kun won't know what hit him when I'm done with him!"

At this, the 'demon' began cracking his knuckles once again. "This is a spar, not a championship boxing match." He shook his head and turned off the PA system before nodding to Yume. "Yume-love. A barrier, if you would." Once the barrier was up, he looked the Hollow in the eye. "Let's do this, white Ichigo. And don't destroy the place, or you're cleaning it up." He took a deep breath. "The rules are simple. We're sparring, not trying to kill each other. The fight ends when one of us can't get up or when an hour's up, whichever comes first. Now pick a side." The glint returned to his dark eyes. "Of course, you may need medical attention after this is over with."

The two went to their respective sides and took their stances. Without warning, the Hollow rushed his opponent, swinging his sword with surprising speed and precision. But this opponent was ready, jumping out of the way and countering with his signature Bakudo #62: Hundred Steps Light Fence. It came close, but the Hollow was too fast to be stopped by this technique.

"Wow...they're both fast," remarked Isane. "This could go either way."

The fight continued, this time with Seinousuke using Bakudo #4: Crawling Rope to try to bind the Hollow. Once again, he came close, but the Hollow was too fast.

"I hope you have more than that, 'Sei-kun'!" jeered the Hollow. "Or are you just a pretty face?" He hurled a Getsuga Tenshou at his opponent, who dodged effortlessly and retaliated with a Hado #4: Pale Lightning at close range. That was followed by a series of roundhouse kicks to the back.

"No one calls me 'Sei-kun' but Yume," Seinousuke murmured before doing another Crawling Rope.

"Hey! That hurts!" the Hollow complained. "Let's see how you like this!" He wriggled out of the Crawling Rope and then released a salvo of Getsuga Tenshous.

His opponent gave a satisfied smile as he spun his sword like a windmill. Hanatarou's eyes opened wide. "Isane-san! He's using his shikai!"

"Well, 'demon,' what do we have here? Are you finally getting serious?" the Hollow taunted.

He soon got his answer as the two ethereal golems took their positions. Seinousuke gave a faint smile and murmured, "Attack up." He pointed at the Hollow. "Get him." As the golems advanced, he began chanting the incantation for a binding technique. "_Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Stand upright, silent to the end. Way of Binding #75, Quintet of Wrought Iron Pillars_."

The Hollow moved to avoid the technique, but he was grabbed by one of the golems. "You're a sneaky one, aren't you, 'demon'?" He managed to free an arm, which he used to slash at the golem. The other golem, sensing something amiss, moved out of the way. At that moment, the first golem threw the Hollow to the floor as the iron pillars came down.

"That hurts!" the Hollow snapped as the pillars grazed his arm. "How do you like this?" he hissed, swinging wildly as he neared his opponent. To the casual observer, his attack appeared haphazard. In the Hollow's complex mind, however, he was merely being unpredictable.

"Defense up," murmured Seinousuke, sneaking a glance at the time clock. Two minutes to go. There was no time for a big attack, but he could unleash a barrage of his own. Looking for an opening, he started using Yakushi like a spear, trying to distract the Hollow with jabs.

Finally, Aizen announced, "The hour is up. Well done, both of you."

* * *

After the crowd dispersed, Isane and Hanatarou came up. "That was a good fight, older brother," an impressed Hanatarou declared. "You went the whole hour."

"Sir...thanks for the demonstration. I learned a lot," Isane agreed. "But you probably didn't know that some people were taking bets."

"Is that so?" The gleam came back to Seinousuke's black eyes. "White Ichigo! Get your butt over here. Now."

The Hollow strode up and jabbed him in the chest. "You had fun, didn't you, 'demon'? Admit it."

"What this I hear about taking bets?" Finally, he cracked a smile. "Yeah. That was good practice."

"Sei-kun!" Yume called, running over. "That...exciting. Ready...for massage...our room?"

"I could use a massage too, lovely lady," the Hollow purred, ignoring her husband's raised eyebrow.

"Cut it out already!" Ichigo snapped. He bowed low to the beautiful couple. "Please overlook his behavior, Yume-san...Yamada."

"White Ichigo...make things fun," Yume answered brightly. "We go now, Sei-kun?"

"I'm not sure I should go to our meeting smelling like patchouli, love."

"Better...than smell...like sweat," Yume sniffed. "Sei-kun...need shower...stink."

"You're so brutally honest, love."

"Sir, we'll get the conference room ready for you," Isane cut in. "Do you want lunch brought in, too?"

"Good idea. I'll leave that to you and Hanatarou."

"Of course, Sir." With that, Isane and Hanatarou left to talk to the kitchen manager.

"Guess I'll see everyone at the meeting then," Seinousuke concluded. He put his arm out, which Yume gladly took. As they made their way back to the captain's quarters, he raised his eyebrows at the Hollow. "You interest me. I may have to examine you," he murmured.

* * *

"Bazz-B-san, come on with me to the examination room," Ogido instructed. "Deputy Director Akon from the research squad needs another blood sample."

"Make it quick," Bazz-B replied. "Things are getting pretty boring around here."

"Yamada-san said you can use the training areas as much as you want. There are also board games. Did you guys already finish helping Lieutenant Kira with cleanup?"

"I didn't go."

"That's probably best," Ogido answered candidly.

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Yume said quietly as she massaged her husband's temples.

"What is it, love?"

"What...you think...about white Ichigo?"

"He's nothing like Ichigo," her husband laughed. "That's probably a good thing for Ichigo."

"White Ichigo...only playing around?"

"He'd better be."

"My Sousuke...said to me...not expect...so much energy...from white Ichigo."

"That's why he interests me. I think he'll be important in this battle."

"Already...important. Sei-kun...not here...when Ichigo said to us...white Ichigo...defeat elite guard."

"White Ichigo sounds more interesting all the time."

"Sei-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Look different. Hair...longer?"

"I guess so." He got up and gathered his shower materials before kissing her gently on the cheek. "I'll see you at the meeting, love." He stopped by the conference room, where Isane and Hanatarou were still setting up. "Hanatarou," he called. "Let's go to the bath house. Yume won't let me into the meeting smelling like sweat." He laughed.

"I'll finish setting up in here, Sir," Isane assured him. "The kitchen manager said they'll bring lunch at 12:30."

"Thanks." He turned to Hanatarou. "Let's go. We have things to talk about."

Hanatarou shook his head at this and gave his brother a knowing smile. "You want to talk about those boxes Ichibei-san gave us, don't you?"

"Yep. And the packages from Senjumaru." The brothers once again used shunpo to go to the bathing area. "You're getting pretty good at this, Hanatarou," the older brother smiled approvingly.

"I'm practicing with the lieutenant," Hanatarou blushed.

"Are you, now?" Seinousuke raised his eyebrows with amusement. "You've been spending a lot of time with Isane lately."

"Older brother! It's not like that!" His face was once again as red as a tomato. "Let's get our bath over with." Once they cleaned up, they climbed into the warm water. "I didn't need a bath, older brother," Hanatarou chuckled.

"But we do need to talk. No one's going to interrupt us here."

"I guess we'll talk about the boxes, then?"

"Yeah. Did you open yours yet?"

"I've never worn a ring before. But it's beautiful. It has the Yamada family crest and some blue stones around it."

"Show it to me when we finish here." He brushed his hair away from his left ear to reveal two earrings: a small one and a dangling one. Like Hanatarou's, they featured the Yamada family crest and several brilliant lapis lazuli stones. "This is mine." He looked gravely at Hanatarou. "Did you have a note in your box?"

"A short one. Ichibei-san said his power is to give names and traits to things. He said to find the inscription on the underside." He looked his brother in the eye. "I read mine."

"What did it say?"

Hanatarou blushed. "Maturity brings confidence." His blue eyes opened wide. "Could that be why Isane-san and Ogido-san think I look different?"

"I'm sure it is."

"Are you going to tell me what yours said?"

"Mine said, 'Tranquility is beautiful.' I don't know what that means." The older brother closed his black eyes thoughtfully. "I guess we should finish up here. I smell like patchouli anyway."

They finished in the bath and made their way to the conference room. Hanatarou blushed as the lower-ranked nurses whispered excitedly. "When'd Hanatarou-kun become so handsome?"

* * *

The conference room was empty except for Aizen and Yume. "Sei-kun! Hanatarou! Almost time for meeting!" Yume exclaimed excitedly.

"Yamada... might we continue our earlier discussion over tea this afternoon?" Aizen asked. He carefully studied the handsome brothers. "You both...look different somehow."

As the others started trickling in, Seinousuke nodded to Aizen. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we, Sousuke?" He cleared his throat and announced, "Everyone's here. Let's get started. We'll go around the table." He smiled lovingly at Yume, who was sitting next to him. "You're up, love."

Yume cleared her throat. "Everyone...already know...about Kira-kun. Said to me...not like...being zombie. My Sousuke...talk to Akon-san...about research. Ogido-kun...get blood samples...from Hollows...from Bazz-B too. Jou-kun...Ogido-kun...research with Akon-san." She stopped for breath. "My Sousuke...I...Orihime...read books from temple." Smiling proudly at her husband, she informed everyone, "Learned new priest techniques." She blushed when her husband pecked her on the cheek.

Aizen picked up the discussion. "We also discovered that Shinigami healing techniques are ineffective against Hollows. My mother's abilities and those of Inoue Orihime, however, are effective. We also experimented with mixing small amounts of blood from Quincy and Hollows. Based on the results from those experiments, we discovered that a larger amount of Hollow blood is needed to counteract the unique traits of Quincy blood."

"So how would we put this into practice?" wondered Kira, who had been invited.

"Good question. If Yamada will allow us to use some syringes, it is possible that we could inject Hollow blood into a Quincy in combat. That would, however, require someone to be in close range of the Quincy."

"Couldn't we develop a pill or explosive?" asked Neliel, who had been chosen as the Hollow representative.

"Do we have anyone who could throw a tack star or other projectile?" Hanatarou thought out loud. "Then we wouldn't have to get into close range."

"Those are excellent ideas," Seinousuke agreed. "The only problem I see with an explosive is the chance that the shrapnel could injure us. But I think we could develop something similar to Shinten. Let's keep looking for ideas."

Aizen continued. "I might also mention that Kurosaki Ichigo and the Hollows discovered the effectiveness of using Hollow blood in battle. Neliel, if you would?"

Neliel nodded. "It was totally by accident. Grimmjow scratched Sternritter M all over his back and arms. Then some of Grimmjow's blood got into the cuts. He didn't like that. So we took advantage of that. We tried to open up the wounds every chance we got. Ichigo got his arm sliced up by his Hollow." She grimaced. "Then he went over and bled on Sternritter M. That's when Sternritter M passed out."

"So we know the blood idea works," Kira remarked. "Guess it's my turn now. As Lady Yume mentioned, and you can see, Captain Kurotsuchi turned me into a zombie." He showed everyone the rods in his torso. "These rods support my shoulder and keep my ribs from caving in. Deputy Director Akon analyzed some of the blood from my shihakusho." He turned to Aizen and Seinousuke. "He wants to talk to both of you about his findings."

The meeting was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door. Isane burst in. "Please forgive the interruption, Sir! I just got a message from Deputy Director Akon." She stopped to catch her breath. "Captain Hitsugaya's up and about. Deputy Director Akon isn't sure how lucid he is, but he said he needs you over there right away."


	61. The Time to Mobilize Draws Near

"Thanks, Isane. Tell Akon I'm on my way,' Seinousuke told her, now becoming intrigued. "I guess this meeting is over."

"Captain Hitsugaya was turned into a zombie too?" Kira exclaimed. He got up to leave.

"Kira-kun...calm down...please..." Yume encouraged. "Sei-kun...take Kira-kun with you?"

"Good idea, love. You and Sousuke should come too," her husband answered lovingly. "Didn't Akon want to talk to us anyway?"

"Older brother...what should the rest of us do?" Hanatarou wanted to know.

"It's almost time for lunch. Stay here and eat, and put ours in the fridge."

"We should be going," Aizen cut in. He scooped his mother into his arms and used shunpo with the others to quickly go to Squad 12.

* * *

"Lady Yume!" Jou called excitedly, running over to meet the group. "You heard the news, right?"

"That's why we're here," Kira answered. "Where's Deputy Director Akon?"

"Ah, Lieutenant Kira! He's in the lab. We weren't expecting all of you to come." She handed Seinousuke a sheet of paper, which he skimmed quizzically.

"What am I looking at here?"

"Well, Sir, this is a summary of the lab results. I haven't had a chance to put all my notes together yet, but I thought you should see this."

"So the blood transfusion idea does work..." he thought out loud. "But what's this about a time limit?"

"I think that's what Deputy Director Akon wants to talk to you about, Sir," Jou answered. "I'll be right back to see if he's ready for you all yet." With that, she went back to the lab.

"Yamada, allow me to look at that page, please," Aizen requested, holding his hand out. He lowered his eyebrows as he scrutinized the test results for any irregularities. "The time limit seems to differ with each transfusion recipient."

* * *

Just then, Akon came to the lobby, nearly out of breath. "Thanks for coming so quickly, everyone. Right this way, please," he instructed, leading the group to the conference room, where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were waiting. "Here we are," Akon told the group. "They're awake, but I'm not sure how lucid they are yet. Keep that in mind." He turned to leave. "I'll be in the lab. The two Vizard captains are taking a bit longer. I'll ask Jou-kun to come in here to show you our notes."

Aizen's group sat down slowly, to avoid startling the Squad 10 officers. "How are you both feeling?" Kira asked quietly. "Rangiku-san, do you recognize me?"

Matsumoto shook her head to get the cobwebs out and then studied Kira carefully. "I...recognize you. I don't...remember...your name," she answered with great effort. She looked at Kira's armband. "Izuru?"

"Yes. I'm Izuru. I'm your friend." He motioned to the others. "You know Aizen Sousuke. Acting Captain Yamada from Squad 4 also came to talk to you. And this is his wife, Lady Yume."

"Acting...captain?" Hitsugaya asked. "You're...not...Hanatarou-kun."

"No," the older Yamada replied quietly. "He's my brother." He looked the two Squad 10 officers in the eye. "Can either of you remember what happened before you came here?"

Kira looked imploringly at them. He remembered all too vividly what had happened to him. Was it possible that his friends had been hurt more severely than he had been? Maybe Akon would be able to help him, too. He remained hopeful as he observed Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

The two Squad 10 officers looked at each other for assurance. Finally, Matsumoto started. "We...were attacked...by the fire Quincy. The captain...and I...tried...a joint strategy...to defeat him. That's...all I remember..."

Hitsugaya nodded tentatively. "Same...for me. I don't...remember...anything else."

"So you don't remember being turned into zombies," Kira sighed.

"Sir! I'm back," Jou informed everyone, sitting down nervously next to Aizen. "Deputy Director Akon sent some more notes for you to look at." She handed stapled packets of notes to Aizen's group. "I'd like you to pay special attention to the blue page."

Everyone turned quickly to the blue page and skimmed the notes. "This mean...blood transfusion...temporary?" Yume asked. "Why...Vizard officers...need more time?"

"Those are good questions, Lady Yume," Jou smiled at her idol. "Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were turned into zombies before Lieutenant Kira and the others were attacked."

"Could it be a matter of whose technique was used to turn everyone into zombies?" Kira pressed. "Captain Kurotsuchi turned me into a zombie."

"I would assume," Aizen replied, "that the techniques used by Captain Kurotsuchi somewhat resemble the techniques I used in my Hollowfication experiments. If that is the case, then I think I can figure out what happened."

Seinousuke lowered his eyebrows in thought. "I wonder..."

"Sei-kun? What...you wonder?" Yume asked, her interest piqued.

"I still think the Hollow traits have something to do with why Otoribashi and Muguruma are taking longer to treat."

Aizen nodded in agreement. "That was my thought exactly. Jou-kun, do you still have any of the blood from the samples the Hollows provided?"

"I think we do," the girl nodded. "I'll ask Deputy Director Akon right now." She left quickly to find the information.

"Rangiku-san? Captain Hitsugaya?" Kira started. "Do you feel any different?" He studied their pale faces with concern.

"Kurotsuchi...said...the zombie Quincy...dressed me...in Quincy attire," Hitsugaya recalled. "He also said...I almost killed...Madarame...while I...was a zombie."

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you telling us that you were not cognizant while you were a zombie?" Aizen asked incredulously.

The young captain nodded. "I...don't remember...any of it," he answered ruefully.

"Sei-kun? You see this?" Yume interrupted, pointing to the notes about Matsumoto. "Says...Captain Kurotsuchi...turn...Rangiku...into zombie. Zombie Quincy...not do it."

Her husband found the page and read the notes for himself. His black eyes widened. "So it really doesn't seem to matter who turned them into zombies. Other than the Hollow traits, do we have any ideas about why the Vizard officers are taking longer to treat?"

"I can't think of anything," Kira replied. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm back!" Jou called once again. "Deputy Director Akon said he still has some blood left from the samples." She turned to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. "He took samples from you, too. A couple more days, and you should be back to normal."

"That's good," Kira remarked, closing his eyes. "I'd...like to be treated too when this is all over with."

"I am sure that can be arranged," Aizen assured him. "My mother, might your abilities be effective in treating the zombies?"

"That...possible. Need to understand...time limit...on transfusions."

"Then that will be our next item of focus," her son agreed. "We should be going now."

"Ah, don't leave yet," Akon requested, coming in to sit down.

"I guess you heard my mother's question," Aizen told him. "She would like a more thorough explanation of the time limit mentioned in the summary of test results."

"We all would," Seinousuke said, stifling a yawn. "We've already figured out that the Hollow traits have something to do with why the Vizard zombies are taking longer to treat."

"You have...blood sample...from Ichigo?" Yume asked politely. "Ichigo...have bond...with Vizards."

"We do have blood from all the Hollows, plus the Quincy Bazz-B," Akon replied. "That includes Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Give blood transfusion...Ichigo's blood?" Yume continued. "Have Hollow traits...maybe that help."

"We haven't done that yet," Akon answered thoughtfully. "I don't know why we didn't think of that."

"Uh, Hitsugaya? Why are your eyes glazed over?" Seinousuke asked, rushing over to examine him. He began a kido scan but found nothing wrong. "You aren't dizzy, are you?"

"Bazz-B...that's the Quincy...who attacked us," Hitsugaya replied in a near whisper.

Kira's blue eyes had also widened with anger. "That's the fire Quincy? He attacked Squad 3, too. He has a lot to answer for," he hissed.

"Calm yourselves," Aizen told them sternly. "He was betrayed by Yhwach. At present, he is a comrade in arms." His expression darkened. "He already understands what will happen if he attacks any of us again."

"Akon-san...my Sousuke...want to know...if my abilities...help zombies," Yume put in, trying to change the subject.

"Let's try using Ichigo's blood first," Akon answered. "I think we should save your abilities for when we face the elite Quincy."

"Yume-love, we're going to keep researching. Akon's right. We need to save your energy for the final fight. You'll probably end up helping to treat the wounded," her husband told her lovingly.

Aizen stood up to leave. "Then we will be going. Deputy Director Akon, please inform us as soon as you know the results of the blood transfusion."

* * *

The group made its way to the door. Kira went on ahead. "Sei-kun?" Yume began, grabbing his arm. "Why...stuffed toy...walking in lobby?"

"Huh?" her husband asked, looking where she was pointing. "Sousuke? What do you know about stuffed toys that walk?"

"Ah, yes," Aizen answered smoothly. "That is what we call a Mod Soul. That particular one belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo. He is called Kon."

Yume walked over and picked Kon up curiously. "You...kind of cute. My Sousuke...said...your name...Kon."

"Why are you here?" her husband blurted. "Ichigo's at Squad 4."

"Who are you people?" Kon asked nervously. He purred approvingly at Yume and nuzzled up against her chest. "This is more like it."

"What's more like it?" her husband demanded. "First white Ichigo and now a stuffed toy flirting with my wife?"

"We...take you...to Ichigo," Yume cut in, trying to calm her husband. "Sei-kun...behave."

Aizen cleared his throat. "My mother is right. We should be going. Our lunch will be cold by the time we return."

Kon rested his head where he could listen to Yume's heartbeat. "I'm ready," he sighed contentedly.

Her husband took Kon and handed him to Aizen. "You're carrying this little Casanova," he sniffed. "I'm carrying my wife this time." With that, Yume's two favorite men used shunpo to return to Squad 4. "I don't know about you, Yume-love, but I'm hungry now."

"Older brother!" Hanatarou greeted the group. "The kitchen manager kept the food warmer in the conference room for you. You'll like the soup."

A relieved Kon jumped into Hanatarou's arms. "Your brother's not a very nice person," the plush toy complained, making a face at Seinousuke.

"You know this little flirt?" the older brother wanted to know.

"Uh, yeah. Was he misbehaving again?" Hanatarou asked, giving Kon a reproving look.

"All I did was nuzzle up to the lady there, and he flipped."

"Kon-san...let's get you to Ichigo-san," Hanatarou laughed. "My brother's kind of protective of Yume-san."

"You interest me, toy," Seinousuke murmured, the gleam once again returning to his eye. "Now how about we eat something?"

* * *

"This good. Like this," Yume remarked delightedly as she sipped her soup. "Mugi miso...my favorite."

"I am glad you are enjoying your lunch, my mother," Aizen answered warmly. "This miso soup is comforting."

"We should go over these notes after lunch," Seinousuke mused absently as he picked at his salad.

"Sei-kun...what on your mind? Why...not eating?"

"Just wondering about things," her husband said softly. "What are we going to do when this is all over with? How much progress are we actually making to fight Yhwach?"

"Yamada...I think we have already made respectable progress," Aizen told him. "You yourself have changed tremendously since we were lieutenants."

"Sei-kun...we find out...a lot of information...about zombies..about Quincy...not be long before...mobilize."

"I guess," her husband answered. "We still need to figure out what our role in this war will be once all the zombies are ready to fight."

"We...fight too," Yume asserted determinedly.

"Indeed," Aizen agreed. "I was freed to assist in the fight against Yhwach." He winced. "I am sure that Kyoraku and the Central 46 had other ideas for me, but they should have known better than to attempt to subjugate me."

"Sousuke, are you ever going to tell us why you turned against Seireitei?" Seinousuke asked abruptly. "You have to know how severe your punishment's going to be once this is all over."

"In return for answering my questions, Yamada, I will answer yours—when the time comes."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Older brother!" Hanatarou burst into the room excitedly. "Ogido-san's back. He just told me about Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"What about Matsumoto?" wondered Aizen. "She talked with difficulty when we were over at Squad 12."

Ogido joined Hanatarou in the doorway. "Mind if we sit down? I brought some more notes for you to look at." He handed stapled notes to everyone and sat down with Hanatarou. "Lieutenant Matsumoto's talking more normally now. She seems to be remembering more, too."

"Is it just a matter of time?" Hanatarou wanted to know. "You haven't really told us anything yet."

"Time is one factor," Aizen answered. "I think, however, that my mother's hypothesis has some merit."

Seinousuke picked up the explanation. "Yume-love, you were talking about bonds and relationships when we were originally researching the zombies. What if talking to Izuru, a friend, actually is helping Matsumoto?"

"Sei-kun...my Sousuke...then Kira-kun...go back...keep talking to her," Yume insisted. "Not know...other explanation." A thoughtful expression came to her lovely face (much to the delight of her husband). "Only one way...find out. Who...close to...Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Lieutenant Hinamori," Kira answered quickly. "They're old friends."

Aizen's brown eyes clouded over. "Hinamori-kun has already mobilized with Hirako and the others. We cannot bring her here."

"Not necessary," Yume told him. She turned to Hanatarou. "Have pictures...of other Shinigami...besides Sei-kun?"

Hanatarou smiled and went with Ogido to the reading room. The two young men returned with stacks of calendars and photo books. "Captain Unohana always kept her own copy of every promotional calendar and photo book that was produced," Hanatarou explained. "I guess we can just start looking for pictures of Lieutnant Hinamori."

"What about the other zombies?" Kira wanted to know. "Maybe we can find pictures of their friends in the older books."

"Good thinking, Izuru," Seinousuke agreed. "This brings back memories," he murmured as he browsed through the first calendar looking for Vizards.

"Sei-kun! Go back to July!" Yume insisted brightly. "That you!"

"First things first, love," her husband chuckled. "First we have to look for Vizards. You remember Lieutenant Kuna and Lieutnant Yadomaru from the banquet, right? We're looking for them."

After reminiscing and bookmarking photos, the group went back to Squad 12, this time accompanied by Ogido and Hanatarou. "Akon-san? We talk to you?" called Yume. "Have new information." Ogido and Hanatarou made their way back to the lab to relieve Akon.

"Welcome back, Lady Yume!" Jou exclaimed. "Deputy Director Akon went on his lunch break. We can go to the conference room." Once everyone was seated, Jou explained what had been going on at Squad 12 headquarters. "We injected some of Ichigo-kun's blood into Captain Muguruma and Captain Otoribashi. We're just waiting for it to kick in."

"How long will that take?" Kira wanted to know.

"Generally, a direct injection of medication or blood can take anywhere from one hour to three hours," Jou responded, looking to Seinousuke for confirmation. "It took about two hours for it to kick in when we did the blood transfusions for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Whose blood did you inject into those two?" Kira continued.

"Yours, Lieutenant Kira," the girl told him. "Yours was the freshest sample."

"Jou-kun, do you remember who woke up first? Was it Hitsugaya or Matsumoto?" Seinousuke asked. "It's important."

"Well, Sir, they both regained consciousness around the same time. I'm pretty sure Lieutenant Matsumoto took the blood transfusion with less difficulty, though."

"That's what I suspected. Izuru, which of those officers do you have a stronger bond with?"

"Rangiku-san."

"Jou-kun?" Yume added. "We have idea...work with Squad 10. We...show them pictures...of friends. Idea is...see if pictures...help them remember."

"That's a good idea, Lady Yume. I'll bring them in here."

Once the two Squad 10 officers got there and sat at the table, Kira cautiously took out Gin's photo book and showed it to Matsumoto. "You remember him, don't you, Rangiku-san?" he asked gently. "We both knew him."

She stroked her favorite picture and whispered lovingly, "Gin..."

"Do you remember anything else about him?" Kira urged.

"We...grew up together," she recalled.

"I...fought him!" Hitsugaya rasped angrily. "He's...a traitor..." His eyes blazed blue fire as he focused on Aizen. "Like you. You...tried to kill me."

"Yes..." Aizen admitted.

"Right now," Seinousuke cut in, "we're all here for the same reason. Yhwach and the Quincy are a threat to all of us." His black eyes bored into Aizen. "I'm sure we'll all have a chance to...deal with any grudges afterward. The important thing is to be sure we're all ready to fight when the time comes." He handed Hitsugaya a calendar. "Look through that and tell us if you remember anyone."

Hitsugaya nodded and numbly flipped through the calendar. He murmured the names of his more casual acquaintances. When he got to Ukitake's picture, he chuckled. "He always tries to give me candy." His eyes widened excitedly, however, when he got to the picture of Hinamori. "Hinamori..." he sighed fondly. "Is she...all right?"

"She is with Captain Hirako, en route to where Yhwach is," Aizen told him coolly.

* * *

The group left, glad to see that the zombie officers seemed to be making progress. The next morning, Yume went with her husband to Squad 12 to follow up on the Vizard officers.

"Great news, Lady Yume!" Jou announced by way of greeting. "Captain Otoribashi and Captain Muguruma started walking around today!"

"Are they lucid?" Seinousuke asked urgently. "Do you have any notes we can look at?"

"Ah, yes, Sir. I'll bring you and Lady Yume each a copy. Did you also want to talk to Deputy Director Akon or any of the captains?"

"If they're available, yes." He turned to Yume and smiled faintly. "Things are coming together, love. We couldn't have done it without your research."

"Glad...to help...Sei-kun," she answered compassionately. "Glad...you let me come."

"And I'm glad you were so insistent, love." He sneaked a kiss on the cheek before Jou returned with Rose and Kensei.

"Here are the notes, Sir," Jou said, sitting down with everyone. "I highlighted some things I thought you'd want to see."

The captains stared quizzically at the beautiful couple. "I recognize...Yamada-kun," Kensei mused. "I don't know...the lady."

Yume nodded and politely introduced herself. "My name...Yume. Sei-kun...my husband. We...help...research zombies."

"As my wife mentioned, we've been working with Squad 12 to reverse the zombie effect. Can you tell us what you remember?" her husband added.

Rose and Kensei looked questioningly at each other. "Before or after the wrestler Quincy fought with us?"

"Wrestler Quincy? I haven't heard about that one," Seinousuke pondered. "Just tell us everything you can think of."

With great effort and thought, the two Vizards tried to explain what they remembered about Sternritter S, Mask de Masculine. "We had a lot of trouble with him," Rose lamented. "He knocked out Madarame and Ayasegawa from Squad 11 without breaking a sweat. Then he did the same to Lieutenant Hisagi. That's when we got involved. I tried to use my bankai against him, but he destroyed his eardrums. Next thing I knew, he shot me in the midsection. That's all I remember."

"Captain Kurotsuchi turned them into zombies," Jou cut in. "We did the blood transfusions, just as Lady Yume suggested. Sir, did you bring the pictures again?"

Yume opened her tote bag and handed each Vizard an old calendar. "You...recognize friends...in calendars?"

As Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had done, Rose and Kensei flipped through the calendars. They stopped and smiled when they got to their fellow Vizards. "Are all these guys all right?" asked Kensei.

"I haven't heard any updates on any of them but Hirako," Seinousuke remarked. "Jou-kun?"

"The last I heard, Captain Hirako was on his way to Yhwach with the others. He and Urahara-san were working with Sarugaki Hiyori and the others to develop some sort of device to use against the Quincy."

"Yamada...do you have any update on Izuru?" Rose asked hopefully. "He was almost done for."

"He's been helping us at Squad 4. Izuru came here yesterday to check on you." He lowered his head. "Kurotsuchi turned him into a zombie, too."

"I see," Rose murmured.

"So when do we get to join the fight?" Kensei wondered. "We're ready to go."

"That depends on Akon. Once he says you're ready, we're all going to mobilize. We're hosting Hollows, a Quincy, and Ichigo's group." He took a deep breath. "It won't be long now." He and Yume got up to leave. "We'll be back tomorrow to follow up."

"Thanks...for coming," Rose answered.

As they left, Yume commented softly, "Glad to see...Vizards doing well." She smiled playfully at her husband. "Time for breakfast...then time for massage?"

"Ichigo's blood really did do the trick," he observed. "Let's take a walk after that. We've got a lot to talk about."


	62. Final Preparations

"There's a place I want to show you," Seinousuke continued, guiding Yume to a veranda behind Squad 4 headquarters.

"Sei-kun...such beautiful flowers!" Yume exclaimed delightedly. "How long...these here?"

Gently, he took her hand and showed her to a cozy bench, where they both sat down. "This garden's been here since I was lieutenant. I used to come here when I wanted to be alone. Do you like it, love?"

"Of course...love it," she sighed contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"When this is all over with...what do you want to do? We don't have much time left to think about it."

"You think...we all...beat Yhwach?" Yume asked worriedly. "Even my Sousuke...not know...how to fight him."

"We have to," her husband told her determinedly. "Otherwise we'll all have to serve him."

"Everyone...try hard...prepare. Why...Yhwach...destroy everything?"

"That's what happens when someone with that much power decides he doesn't like how things are. It's...what Sousuke tried to do."

"My Sousuke...not obliterate Royal Realm...not decimate Seireitei." She gave her husband a hurt look.

"You're right, love. Sousuke told me he hated the idea of serving a figurehead like the Soul King. I think Soul Society became complacent, myself. Even when...lieutenants were dying against Hollows, the leaders just kept doing what they'd always done."

"Not know that."

"So have you thought about where you'd like to go when all the fighting is over?" He closed his eyes and clasped her hand tightly in his own. "I want to settle down somewhere."

"Sei-kun...not want to stay here?"

"No. I never meant for either of us to be so entangled in all this mess. I...don't like having so much responsibility."

"Sei-kun...I...not want to stay here either. Everyone...good to me...but still...look at me...as outsider. Want...more time...just us again."

"I miss our 'alone time' too," her husband agreed ruefully. "But are you happy you met my brother?"

"Hanatarou...nice boy. Grow up a lot."

* * *

"I'm getting tired of waiting around twiddling my thumbs!" Grimmjow roared. "When are we going back?"

"Be patient," Neliel scolded. "We're waiting for the zombie captains."

"Something better happen soon, or I'm going by myself."

"Grimmjow!" Halibel snapped reproachfully. "You can't beat Yhwach. Use your head. We couldn't even beat that blond guy without Ichigo's Hollow."

"That's right!" crowed "White Ichigo," sauntering into the gym to join the other Hollows. "I'm the real deal."

"Cut it out already!" Ichigo barked. "We should be training or something."

* * *

"Lieutenant?" Hanatarou said nervously.

"What's up, Hanatarou-kun?"

"Do you know what's going on? My brother hasn't told me much at all since we got back from the Royal Realm." He shook his head. "My brother can be so frustrating sometimes."

"He knows," Isane told him softly. "Captain Unohana was the same way, you know."

"The last I heard, Lieutenant Matsumoto was up and walking around."

"That's good news, at least."

"Lieutenant, do you honestly think we can defeat Yhwach?"

"I don't know. We're doing everything we can to prepare." She sighed. "There's still so much we don't know. That's the biggest problem."

"What do you think will happen to everyone after the fighting is over?" He looked her in the eye. "I want to keep training."

"So much has already changed. Not much would surprise me anymore."

"I don't even remember what it's like to do anything else."

"Let's just worry about what's going on right now."

Hanatarou's cool blue eyes opened wide. "I almost forgot! I wanted to show you this." He modestly held his left hand out, revealing the ring from Ichibei. "My brother hasn't even seen this yet. Ichibei-san in the Royal Guard gave me this."

"It's beautiful, Hanatarou-kun. What's the engraving?"

"Well...the phoenix is the symbol of the Yamada family." He smiled, a blush coming across his face. "It seems appropriate somehow. Ichibei-san said the ring would enhance my healing abilities."

"That's really something, Hanatarou-kun."

* * *

In the Squad 4 reading room, Aizen remained engrossed in the notes from previous meetings. Maybe, just maybe, he'd end up with a lighter punishment for helping Squad 4 to treat the zombies. He wasn't optimistic, though. At least he'd been able to see his beloved mother again, and see for himself that she was happy. Even he wasn't totally sure, however, exactly how this makeshift coalition would fare against Yhwach. He held no illusions of an easy victory, nor was he convinced that Haschwalth, Valkyrie, and Pernida were dead yet. This wouldn't be easy, and he still worried about Ichigo's preparation.

"My Sousuke?" Yume said softly. "OK to come in?"

"My mother? Of course you are always welcome to sit with me."

"What...you thinking about?" She poured some tea for herself and sat down next to her son. "You...all right?"

"I am thinking about what we all will do once we actually fight Yhwach. In spite of our preparations, there always exists the possibility that we...will lose."

"Sei-kun...said to me...not a question...if we can... It...just something...we have to do."

"Your husband is correct," Aizen murmured. "But surely he is concerned, also."

"Yes...Sei-kun worry...about war. Wonder...what we do...afterward."

"I suppose all we can do is have faith in our preparation and our abilities." He looked his mother in the eye. "I believe that Kurosaki Ichigo has the ability to bring together all these disparate parties to defeat Yhwach."

"My Sousuke...glad...got to see you...so much. You still...hate Sei-kun?"

"Your husband frustrates me because I find him difficult to understand. But I can acknowledge his abilities and...his influence on you." He grasped Yume's smooth hands. "You and I can never completely make up for the time we were apart. I am grateful, however, for every moment we have spent together."

"That...very kind of you...my Sousuke."

* * *

"Hey there, Ichigo! What's going on in here?" Seinousuke called out, smiling faintly at the assembled Hollows and friends in the gym.

"Yamada! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I came here for a workout, but I have an even better idea." He glanced knowingly at Grimmjow. "You look bored, blue-haired one. You all up for a game of dodge ball?"

"Who are you, shrimp?" Grimmjow bellowed. "Why the hell would I want to play games when there's a fight I'm missing out on?"

"Grimmjow!" Neliel warned. "Don't you see his haori? He's the captain here."

"Uh, Yamada, what do you have in mind?" Ichigo wondered, remembering the 'demon's' unconventional training methods.

"Who's a shrimp?" a miffed Seinousuke demanded, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Grimmjow. "You'll get your chance to fight—sooner than you think. But I want to see what you're capable of. Dodge ball's how I teach evasion."

"I knew it!" Ichigo said. "More of your training exercises, huh?" He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't play dodge ball with me."

"I kind of did," Seinousuke replied innocently. "And how do you play dodge ball with two people anyway?"

The spirited discussion was interrupted when Hanatarou came running into the gym. "Older brother! We just got a Hell Butterfly from Squad 12. It's about Captain Hitsugaya and the others. Deputy Director Akon's asking to talk to you."

"OK then. You're with me." He turned to Ichigo and the others and told them gravely, "This may be the news I've been waiting for. Do whatever you need to do before we set out."

* * *

The two brothers met Kira at the entrance to Squad 12 and made their way to the lobby, where they were greeted enthusiastically by Jou. "Sir! Glad you got here so fast. I've got great news!"

In the conference room, Akon and the Vizard officers were seated at the table, talking about the progress of their recovery. "So we're ready to get out of here?" Kensei asked, his enthusiasm obvious to everyone. "How's Shuuhei?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi went with the Captain-Commander's group," Akon informed him.

"Izuru! It's good to see you," Rose smiled, motioning to Kira to sit down. "How's...Squad 3?"

"Not good," Kira admitted sadly. "You know the fire Quincy killed three senior officers. Then the foot soldiers started attacking our unseated squad members. Kurosaki-san came and gave me a hand. But our sector's a mess."

"I see," Rose frowned sadly.

Seinousuke cleared his throat and studied the once-zombie officers curiously. "Akon, I'm guessing you called me here to tell me what's going on with these guys?"

"Sorry about that, Yamada," Kensei answered.

"To answer your question, Yamada-san, these officers are ready to mobilize. I'd keep an eye on them, just in case." Akon handed him a sealed box of syringes and vials. "These are blood samples. Use them if you need to give someone a blood transfusion."

"That's what we needed to know."

"Uh, Deputy Director Akon?" Jou interrupted nervously. "Did you want to tell my captain what you learned about the time limit?"

"Ah, yes," Akon replied. "That's what the syringes are for. The time limit varies according to how much stress the patient is under. The less stress, the longer the person can go without a blood transfusion."

"That's also good to know."

Hanatarou, who had been taking notes, piped up. "So how long of a time limit are we talking about?"

"Good question, Yamada-kun," Akon answered approvingly. "If the person is under no stress whatsoever, the blood transfusion should last weeks. Every instance of high stress reduces that time."

"So I guess all that's left to do now is brief everyone and get ready to set out," Seinousuke responded thoughtfully. He looked from one officer to another. "Are you all mentally ready to face Yhwach?"

Everyone nodded. "You just say the word," Rose spoke for the group.

"I'm going to stay here and update Captain Otoribashi," Kira told the Squad 4 officers. "Don't wait on my account."

"Yamada-san...when you come back, I'll have something else for you."

* * *

"What a day, and it's not even lunch time," Hanatarou remarked as the two brothers made their way back to Squad 4.

"I think things are finally coming together," his brother replied with a slight smile. "I'll call a meeting for this afternoon. People are starting to get impatient." He raised his eyebrows. "Let's get some training in." They walked to the gym, where they were surprised to see Ichigo, Bazz-B, and the Hollows actually playing a game of dodge ball.

"They're having fun," Hanatarou chuckled.

"I told them it was good practice," his brother nodded. "The blue-haired one told me he didn't have time for games. Yet look at him—he's more into it than anyone else." He looked Hanatarou in the eye. "Let's walk around the field a bit, shall we?"

"I thought we were going to train."

"Walking is training. We have things to talk about, anyway."

"I knew it. We're not going to the bath house this time?" the younger brother laughed. "We seem to have most of our best talks in the bath house."

"You haven't shown me your ring yet," the older brother remarked. "I showed you my earrings already."

Hanatarou held his hand out to show his brother the elegant ring. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's simple but elegant. It suits you." He gave his younger brother a surprisingly warm smile. "I think now's a good time for me to show you the last secret technique of the Yamada family."

The younger brother's blue eyes opened wide. "You know it? But I thought..."

Seinousuke closed his dark eyes. "Our grandfather asked me to go to his house. Mansion's a better word, I guess. It wasn't long after I retired. But he apologized for...everything."

"You mean...?"

The older Yamada nodded. "He disowned...that person. That means...I'm the next head of the Yamada family. The technique is passed down from one head to the next."

For the next hour, the two brothers trained, practicing both old skills and the new ones needed to use the special family technique. Out of breath, but totally satisfied, Hanatarou gave his brother an awkward hug. "I think we can do this, older brother," he breathed. On their way to the showers, they informed as many people as they could about the afternoon meeting.

* * *

As Yume and Aizen continued reading in the reading room, Isane knocked on the door. "Mistress Yume! There's someone here to see you! He says he's from the Royal Guard," she announced quizzically.

"Thank you...Isane. He...come in here?" Yume answered politely but nervously.

"I'll bring him, then."

"Should I leave, my mother?" Aizen asked her quietly. "In their minds, I am the epitome of evil."

"No...my Sousuke... You stay. Want you in here."

Kirinji sauntered into the room and gave Aizen a menacing look. "Wasn't expecting you, of all people, to be here," Kirinji told him flatly.

"I have been assisting in the zombie research," Aizen responded in an equally cool tone. "My mother and I were actually researching when you came in."

Kirinji studied Yume cautiously and nodded with approval. "So you're the lovely Yume. Your husband was carrying your picture in his pocket."

Yume nodded politely. "Sei-kun...mention to me...you teach Captain Unohana...healing skills."

"I must say, Yume, your healing abilities are impressive. Tell me how you learned them," an interested Kirinji said.

"Read books."

"That's it? You read books and learned them?"

Yume nodded quietly and showed him one of the books from the temple. "Read this one first."

"My mother comes from a family of priests and warriors," Aizen added proudly. "She has effectively used her healing techniques on both her husband and me."

"I've already seen how effective her techniques are," Kirinji nodded, looking Yume in the eye. "Normally, Yamada should still have trouble moving his right arm. Your techniques significantly sped up the healing process."

"Just...try...help Sei-kun," Yume answered modestly. "Not understand...why you come. Just...talk to me?"

"Yep. I had to meet you myself." He reached in his pocket. "Hold on to these. They may be useful." He handed her several vials of clear liquid.

"What...these?"

"The wide vials are water from my healing springs. Put one of them into a quart of water. Use a spray bottle or washcloth to bathe with it when you need a pick-me-up."

"This useful. What about...skinny vials?"

"Those are for Hanatarou-kun. Hikifune sent them for him to cook with. It's reiatsu."

"Please...tell Hikifune-san...'thank you'...from us."

"Yeah. Tell your husband...we're going to join this fight, too."

"Sei-kun...call meeting...for this afternoon. Bringing...zombie officers...from Squad 12."

Aizen cut in. "Thanks in large part to my mother's research, the zombie effect was reversed on all but one of the five officers."

"Then I guess I'll stay here." He shook his head, not sure what to think of this woman. "But you've got me interested, Yume. Tell me about this research."

Yume and Aizen took turns explaining what they had found in their research, and detailing how they had been able to confirm their idea about blood transfusions. "Furthermore, Kurosaki Ichigo and his Hollow were able to confirm on their own that the Quincy are vulnerable to Hollow blood. Deputy Director Akon gave us some syringes of Hollow blood to inject into the Quincy."

"This is definitely worth my time," Kirinji nodded approvingly. "Yume, did Yamada tell you how my healing springs work?"

"Sei-kun...not tell me. Just said to me...your assistants...try to punch him...in face." She frowned. "Why...do that?"

Kirinji gave a loud and hearty laugh. "Your husband's a feisty one." He looked her in the eye. "My healing springs work kind of the same way. One side takes out the tainted blood. The other side infuses healthy blood into the patient."

"That...strange method. But...obviously work."

"Yume-love!" her husband interrupted, stopping to rub her shoulders. "We're back." He gave her a knowing smile. "I see your visitor came."

"Welcome back...Sei-kun!" Yume answered delightedly. "Kirinji-san...talk to me...my Sousuke...about hot springs."

The brothers sat down at the table and caught up on what they'd missed of Yume's conversation. "How's everyone?" Hanatarou wondered excitedly.

Kirinji moved the vials of reiatsu toward the younger Yamada. "Hikifune sent you these. It's reiatsu. She wants you to make rice balls to take with you."

Yume handed her husband the vials of healing water. "Kirinji-san...said to me...this come from...healing spring. Said...add to regular water...wash with it...refresh health."

"Now this could be useful," Seinousuke agreed. "So you came here just to talk to my wife?"

"Actually, no. I came here to bring the vials. As I told Yume, we plan to join this fight. She said you're calling a meeting for this afternoon."

"You all are going to help too?" Hanatarou asked. "We've got a better chance."

Kirinji gave Seinousuke a knowing smile. "A feisty person I know told me it was better to help you all than serve Yhwach. Of course, all the other Royal Guard members agreed."

"What do you know about Yhwach?" Aizen asked abruptly. "Even I have never seen him in battle. If we are to plan effectively, we need to know as much as possible."

"Yamada, do you mind if I join you for your meeting? I'll tell you everything I know."

"Your insights and previous experience would indeed be helpful," Aizen acknowledged. "I see that Yamada agrees."

Seinousuke nodded thoughtfully. "Now all that's left is to get everyone here. Akon said he has something for us."

* * *

After lunch, Yume and Seinousuke once again went to Squad 12, where Kira was training with Rose. "Yamada-san...Lady Yume... I'm guessing you're here to see Captain Hitsugaya and the others," Akon greeted them, leading them to the lab. "Let me show you what we developed for you all." He handed them each a small appliance that looked similar to a cell phone.

"This...for communicating?" Yume wondered.

"You guessed it, Lady Yume," Akon answered approvingly. "We were able to make three of them with the time we had. I've also assigned everyone a number, which I've programmed into the communicators."

"We're planning to set out in the morning," Seinousuke told him. "If the others are ready, they should be part of our planning meeting."

Akon paged Jou, who eagerly brought the other officers with her to the lab. "Please be safe, Lady Yume! You too, Sir..."

Goodbyes were said, last-minute preparations were made, and soon the group was off to the Squad 4 gym, which had far more room than the conference room. Carefully but succinctly, Aizen and Seinousuke explained the plan to join the others on the way to Yhwach. "The important thing is to proceed with caution and avoid going alone into dangerous situations. We have deliberately tried to ensure that a Hollow and a healer are part of every party. Every group leader has been given a communicator," Aizen concluded.

"Make whatever preparations you need to make tonight. Try to sleep well. We leave at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning," Seinousuke added. "The showers, the training field, and this gym will all be open if anyone wants to train. Use this time wisely."


	63. Setting Out

"Lieutenant?" Hanatarou began. "I have one more thing to show you. Would you go with me to the kitchen?"

"Uh, sure," Isane answered, her confusion evident. They made the short trip to the kitchen, where Hanatarou showed her the vials of reiatsu. "What's that?"

Hanatarou could hardly contain his excitement. "This is liquefied reiatsu. Hikifune-san showed me how to infuse it into food."

"You've...really changed, Hanatarou-kun."

"You think so?" The young man blushed. "I'm making rice balls to take along with us. They can replenish reiatsu."

"Those should come in useful." She looked down. "I'm kind of surprised to hear I'm coming along for this fight."

"Well...my brother told me it was a tough decision. But in the end, he thinks your skills are needed on the field."

"So am I going to get a taste of your rice balls?" she asked wistfully.

"You want to help me make them? We can have one before bed," Hanatarou suggested. "We have to do what we can tonight."

"Sure. I'd love to see Hikifune-san's apprentice at work."

The two got to work chopping vegetables and cooking the rice. For some reason, Hanatarou felt totally relaxed working in the kitchen with Isane. Maybe if things worked out, they'd be able to keep working together in Squad 4.

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Yume asked worriedly. "We...go to bed early tonight?"

Her husband looked at her absently as the others left the gym. "I guess that's probably a good idea."

"You...still worried."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, love. And yet...we need your abilities out there, not cooped up here."

"Not want to stay behind. Sei-kun...know that."

"Yeah. I know. That's why Sousuke and I both decided to put you in his group." He lowered his head. "Sousuke's a lot more capable of protecting you than I am."

"Sei-kun...we go drink tea? Calm nerves." A gentle smile came to her face. "Bought...white tea...to share." With that, the couple walked hand in hand back to the reading room to drink their tea.

Aizen was in the room when they arrived. "My mother...Yamada...what brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"My Sousuke...we come...drink tea," Yume answered politely. "Glad...I in...your group. Feel safe."

"Sousuke...please protect Yume," her husband begged. He gave mother and son a plaintive look. "I never meant to involve you in all this, my love. I'm sorry for putting you in harm's way."

"Yamada..." a shocked Aizen reassured him. "I will do everything in my power to protect my mother. You need not worry about that."

* * *

"It's about time we got back to fighting!" Grimmjow declared, punching a bag in the gym. "It's been boring around here?"

"Just don't do anything foolhardy, Grimmjow," Neliel warned. "This isn't a sparring match."

"I still want to kick that Askin guy's butt for trying to poison me!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Aizen already killed him," Neliel told him flatly. "That Quincy threatened Lady Yume."

"You'll get plenty of action," Halibel added. "Aizen said he wasn't sure about that blond guy we fought. We still have Sternritter B and Sternritter C to worry about, too."

"Sternritter C's bad news," Neliel replied. "That one almost killed this squad's captain."

"I don't even know what's up with Pernida," Bazz-B mused. "Stay away from that one."

"Hey, Bazz-B, you want to spar?" Grimmjow asked with a gleam in his eye.

"We have some unfinished business," Bazz-B agreed. "Spar, shower, and bed."

"Where's Ichigo, by the way?" wondered Halibel. "He left in a hurry."

"He went to the Shiba manor," Neliel answered. "He said he wants to tell the others and get some sleep."

* * *

"So when do we put the reiatsu in?" Isane asked.

Hanatarou proudly demonstrated what he had learned, carefully adding the reiatsu and putting gloves on to form the rice balls. Blushing, he remarked, "My brother likes my rice balls."

"That's good. Say, Hanatarou-kun?"

"Huh?"

"How has it felt to have your brother around? I've always been around Kiyone, so I don't know what it's like to just have your sibling come into your life after being out of it for so long."

"It's taken a lot of getting used to," Hanatarou admitted.

"I see." She lowered her head. "I hate to admit this, but I've had a hard time getting used to him, especially after all the time I spent with Captain Unohana."

"I think he knows that already." He gave a knowing smile. "These rice balls are starting to look good, huh?"

"That's all you have to do? I thought it would be a lot more complicated."

"Getting the reiatsu is the hard part. When I did this with Hikifune-san, we used my reiatsu."

"You had a good time up there, huh? You're a totally different person."

"Hikifune-san said I was a natural at reiatsu cooking. It'd be harder for someone who can't cook, like my brother."

"That's a useful skill." She nodded at him. "So how many batches are we making of these?"

"I guess five batches?" the youngster thought out loud. "One batch for each group."

* * *

The gym was empty when Seinousuke went to lock up. Part of him felt better about having Aizen protect Yume, but the idea that he himself had been unable to protect her was still difficult for him to stomach. That thought stayed with him as he got in one last workout before calling it a night. After all the planning and preparation, even he was still afraid of what might happen if, by some chance, Yhwach emerged victorious.

Satisfied that he had exhausted all the tension, he made his way to the shower, where the recruits on bathroom duty were finishing up. They studied him nervously as he approached. "Uh, Sir? Is everything all right? You're not usually here at this hour," one of them remarked quizzically.

"Everything's fine," he answered absently. "Thanks." He was soon joined by Hanatarou, who had finally finished making rice balls.

"Guess we had the same idea, huh?" the younger brother chuckled.

"Guess so."

"What's on your mind?"

"There's still a lot we don't know about Yhwach. I just hope we've done enough to prepare."

"I'm not sure what else we could do, older brother. All we can do now is believe in what we know and believe in what we can do."

"I guess so."

"Hey, older brother?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think you'll do when this is over?"

"I've been talking to Yume about settling down and finding a place to call home."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah. Some normalcy sounds good. I don't like having so much responsibility. And all the pressure's been hard on Yume."

"You've thought a lot about this."

The brothers finished their shower in silence before drying off and walking to the officers' quarters. "I guess this is good-night," the older brother remarked. "Try to get some sleep."

"Good night, older brother."

* * *

"My Sousuke...time to sleep," Yume encouraged, taking the tea service to the sink and rinsing it well. "Morning...come early."

Aizen hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Sleep well, my mother. I...am glad we were able to spend time together tonight." Quietly, he made his way to his old quarters at Squad 5, where he had stayed since he arrived in Seireitei. He was worried yet hopeful as he dimmed the light and lay down to sleep. Somehow, spending so much time with Yume, and seeing her warmth and gentleness firsthand, had caused him to reconsider his opinions about how the world was.

Yume stopped by the garden one last time. She had always enjoyed the full moon, in large part because its light blanketed the garden path. The fragrance of spring flowers lingered with her as she finally went to the captain's quarters to sleep. Her husband was changing into his pajamas when she got there.

"Where were you, love?" he wondered.

"Talk to my Sousuke...then go to garden."

"I'm glad you enjoy the garden." He put an arm around her and gently pulled her to him. "You realize this could be our last night here?"

"We...ready for this." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Love you."

"I love you too." He stroked her soft hair. "Let's stay like this a little longer."

Yume sighed contentedly as she changed into her favorite pink gown. "Sei-kun...ready to sleep?"

"I think so, love." He turned off the light and settled into his futon.

"You like pajamas?" she smiled. "Found those in Rukongai #15."

"You always did have good taste in clothes, love."

"Sei-kun...not worry about anything."

"Thanks...love."

* * *

"I want to kick some butt!" the Hollow announced to everyone at the Shiba manor.

"You've got way too much energy at this hour," Ichigo told him resignedly. "It's time to go to sleep."

"With all these people, we better beat these guys," Ganju declared.

"We can do it, Ganju-san," Orihime assured him. "Everyone's worked hard."

* * *

Sleep came easily to everyone. As was his habit, Aizen woke up early and made himself some tea before practicing his calligraphy. He would go for a quiet walk before going to Squad 4 to set out. The sun wasn't out yet, making it a perfect time to meditate and get some yoga in.

In Squad 4, Hanatarou was carefully packing the rice balls into plastic bags. They'd fit into his medical pack. Once all the rice balls were safely packed, he went back to the clinic to stock up on supplies. He was as nervous as anyone else, but he felt somewhat better knowing that he was in his brother's group.

In the captain's quarters, Yume excitedly pulled her hair back to reveal a pair of butterfly earrings with lapis lazuli stones. "Royal Guard...give them to me. Kirinji-san...said to me...augment healing skills. Just like Sei-kun's earrings." The loving couple took one last chance to exchange a gentle kiss before setting out.

Meanwhile, at the Shiba manor, Ichigo and friends made their own final preparations. With the help of Kuukaku's device, they made the trip to Seireitei. "We're making good time," Ichigo remarked. "We can walk to Squad 4 and get there on time."

"Everyone's going to be surprised to see you guys," Ganju crowed, nodding at his extra visitors.

* * *

Perhaps with a bit of nervousness, most people were at the Squad 4 gym at 7:45. The atmosphere was subdued, with very little conversation going on.

Once everyone had arrived, Aizen announced, "We should make our way over to Squad 12. Deputy Director Akon will be dispatching one group at a time."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" barked Kirinji, who had arrived with the rest of the Royal Guard. "We're part of this fight too."

"Hey, older brother?" Hanatarou said. "Who are those guys with Ichigo-san?"

"No idea," the older brother replied, shaking his head. "Is it me, or does the tall one look a lot like me?"

"Those guys are called Fullbringers," Hitsugaya told them. "Their friends are helping Urahara."

"So they're on our side," Hanatarou murmured.

"It would appear that everyone is now here," Aizen stated from the podium. He displayed the list of team assignments once again. "Please join your teams now. Yamada is passing out communicators to team leaders. Team leaders should keep their communicators on at all times." He looked around at the groups. "Avoid unnecessary fights. Proceed prudently, and maintain communication."

"Hanatarou is passing out rice balls to the healers. These replenish reiatsu," Seinousuke added. "I don't need to tell you to keep your healers protected. Don't overexert yourselves, and keep the rest of us informed." He looked around to be sure every team was ready. "Let's go."

* * *

The groups made their way to Squad 12. "You look like a miniature army," Akon laughed. "I'll send one group at a time."

Isane used a Bakudo #58: Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows to find Byakuya's team. Once she located them, Seinousuke used Bakudo #77: Soaring Gate of the Heavens to ask Byakuya for his team's status. To everyone's shock, Byakuya's team had encountered Valkyrie.

"We didn't kill him?" sputtered Ichigo's Hollow indignantly.

"I suppose our group will handle that problem," Aizen responded flatly. "My mother, we should be going," he told her gently. "Stay close to me." He guided her to the transporter, where they were accompanied by Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Bazz-B, and Neliel. Yume gave her husband a quick wave before leaving with the others. A sad but hopeful smile crossed her face.

Next, they located Hisagi, who had been injured when Barro sniped at his torso. Barely conscious, he was able to tell Akon his status. It seemed that there was still a high concentration of foot soldiers near him. A worried Kensei directed his team to go to Hisagi. "We're going," he told Iemitsu and Giriko. He looked over at the Royal Guard members. "Hikifune-san, you want to come with us for old times' sake?"

"I'm on my way!" she said brightly, giving Hanatarou a warm smile. "Good luck, Hanatarou-kun!" With that, Team Kensei left.

After that, Akon's search found Shinji and Soifon, who with their lieutenants were trying to fight off what seemed to be a hundred Quincy soldiers.

"Guess we're going," Rose announced. He and Kira crowded into the transporter, where they were joined by Isane. "You'll be right behind us, right, Nimaiya-san?"

"I'm on my way-yo!" Nimaiya answered cheerfully. "You coming, Tsukishima-kun?"

"I suppose so," the Fullbringer replied laconically.

Effortlessly, Akon sent Team Rose to Shinji's location. "OK. Let's see what they can do. Who's next?"

"Ichigo, your team should go straight to the ice palace," Seinousuke advised. "There's enough of you to finish investigating."

"Finally!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "Things were getting boring around here!" With that, Ichigo, the Hollow, Chad, Ganju, Ginjou, Orihime, and Grimmjow climbed into the transporter.

"I'm going with you," Ichibei informed them. "I have unfinished business with Yhwach."

Once Team Ichigo left, Akon turned to the remaining allies. "This is it, guys. Where do you want to go?"

"Tell me about Squad 7," Seinousuke urged. "No one's told me anything."

"Lieutenant Iba refused help when we offered it," Hanatarou told him. "But Captain Komamura...turned into a wolf."

"Where are they now?"

"They're in an out-of-the-way place. I don't think they're in any danger."

"Then we'll look after them later. What about the Captain-Commander?"

Akon's eyes opened wide. "They're engaging Sternritter C...and there are lots of soldiers around."

"Send us there" Seinousuke answered, his concern evident. "That one's trouble. It'll probably take all of us to take her...him...it...whatever down."

"All right then," Kirinji blared. "I want to see it go down with my own eyes. Let's go." Halibel and her companions joined Kirinji and the two Yamadas in the transporter, which whisked them away to Kyoraku's location.

"I just hope we can beat Sternritter C this time," Hanatarou sighed.

* * *

"Shinji! We're here to help!" Rose called to his fellow Vizard.

"Perfect timing. These guys just keep on coming!" Shinji exclaimed irritably.

"Start whacking away, everyone!" Rose ordered, using his shikai to whip several of the enemy soldiers unconscious.

Kira unleashed a steady stream of kido techniques, alternately binding and attacking the hordes of soldiers, who seemed to be attacking mindlessly.

"Want to see what I can do?" Nimaiya bragged, brandishing Sayabusa and dispatching several soldiers with the force of his swings.

For his part, Tsukishima used a combination of kicks and punches to dispatch several soldiers, who had been intrigued by his tall, lanky form.

Meanwhile, Shinji and Hinamori caught up with Squad 2, who had its own problems with Mimihagi bugs. "Aizen said to use reiatsu," Shinji reminded everyone. "Let's squash these things!" He and Hinamori got to work and finally dispatched the Mimihagi bugs. For their part, Soifon and Omaeda were still trying to dispatch the remaining foot soldiers. It took everyone a while, but they finally eliminated the last vestiges of enemy presence in their location.

"Now this is a surprise," Shinji said, gasping for air. "You're not a zombie anymore, Rose?"

"It's a long story," Rose replied. "As you can see, Izuru was also turned into a zombie." He turned to his lieutenant, who was helping Isane to heal everyone. "After this is all over with, he's going to get the zombie effect reversed too."

"I see you brought Isane-san," Hinamori told Rose gratefully. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Lots of people are on their way to meet up with the captains. Aizen's group is going to meet up with Kuchiki. Kensei and Yamada and Ichigo are on their way too."

"How's...Hitsugaya-kun?" the girl asked nervously.

"He was a zombie for a while too, but Squad 4 and Squad 12 were able to reverse the zombie effect on him, too. He and Matsumoto are on their way with Aizen and his mother."

Hinamori lowered her head. "I see."

"I guess we're ready to go on to the castle," Shinji interjected.

"Captain Hirako, couldn't we rest first?" Hinamori asked politely yet hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Rose piped up. "Hikifune-san sent rice balls for everyone. They're supposed to replenish reiatsu. Lieutenant Kotetsu, could you please give rice balls to our friends here?"

As expected, Omaeda wolfed his rice ball down and asked for another. The others took their time and felt refreshed. Once everyone was finished, Shinji led the way to the castle. "I don't know what's ahead, so be careful."

Rose took out his communicator and sent a brief message to the other team leaders, informing them that his group had met up with Shinji's. He hoped everyone else was safe and well.

* * *

"You're not just kidding!" Kensei complained as his team reached Hisagi's location. "These guys are everywhere! Don't they give up?" He unleashed a series of powerful kido attacks before using his Air Blades to mow down a unit of soldiers.

Fortunately, Hisagi had managed to crawl to a safe place, out of sight of the Quincy foot soldiers, but they were still on the prowl. Iemitsu went to where Hisagi was and began preliminary treatments. Once the lieutenant was lucid enough to speak, he explained that he had been surprise attacked by what seemed to be an energy bullet. The attack had knocked him off his feet and caused severe bruising and internal injuries. "Don't talk," Iemitsu instructed. "Stay still and let me finish treating you." He reached into his supply pack and sprayed some of Kirinji's diluted water on Hisagi's face and arms.

"That...feels better," Hisagi moaned. "I thought I was done for."

"Your captain's here, too," Iemitsu responded brusquely. "Everyone's moving out."

"Ahh...that's good."

"Here, have a rice ball. They're supposed to replenish reiatsu."

Hisagi gratefully accepted the rice ball and then stood up to shake the cobwebs out. "Captain! But who are the others?"

The motherly Hikifune turned and smiled at him. "We're finished here, Hisagi-kun!"

Kensei and Hisagi caught up quickly before making introductions. "What a motley crew we make, huh?" laughed Kensei. "Pretty much everyone's mobilized now. Guess we can let the others know." He showed the group the communicator. "Pretty cool, huh? Akon made it for us."

"Guess we should be going, huh, Captain?" Hisagi wondered.

Kensei sent a quick message to the other team leaders and asked Akon for directions to the ice castle. "Yeah, we're off. Rose already caught up with Shinji."

* * *

"We've been walking a while now, Ichigo," Ganju complained.

"We're only about halfway there," Chad told him softly.

"Yamada-san did tell us to take breaks," Orihime reminded everyone. "We can sit down a few minutes, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered. "Once we've all caught our breath, we need to go."

"I want to fight!" the Hollow blurted.

"Cut it out already! You'll get your chance," Ichigo sighed. "I have a bad feeling we'll all have to fight."


	64. Engaging the Enemy

"What the hell are you?" Renji snapped, glaring at the now gigantic Valkyrie.

"Where's the white one?" Valkyrie boomed. "He was actually interesting."

"How do we fight this guy?" Renji whispered to Rukia. "We're not getting anywhere like this."

Byakuya, himself becoming mildly frustrated, cast a Bakudo #61: Six-Rod Light Prison at Valkyrie in hopes of stopping the barrage. That worked for a few moments, but Valkyrie broke through it as effortlessly as he had broken through Aizen's.

"The solution is simple," a silky baritone voice purred.

Before anyone could stop him, meanwhile, Bazz-B ran past and joined Byakuya and Renji in attacking Valkyrie. "You still think everyone's a wimp?" he hollered, unleashing Burner Finger #2 at Valkyrie's feet. Aizen merely shook his head and left him to his own devices.

"Aizen!" exclaimed an irritated Rukia. "What are you doing here?"

"Not now, Kuchiki!" rasped Hitsugaya. "Tell us what's going on."

Obviously frustrated, Rukia quickly explained what she knew about Valkyrie. She, like the others, had tried everything they knew to attack the giant blond Quincy.

"Kuchiki Rukia, perhaps you will now listen to one who has faced and researched this Quincy?" Aizen asked coolly. He motioned to Neliel to join the conversation. "Neliel and I have observed him, not to mention Kurosaki Ichigo's own experience with him."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"I want to hear this too," Hitsugaya sniffed.

"Quincy, as you are aware, are vulnerable to Hollow blood. Neliel observed this for herself when another Hollow bled into cuts inflicted on this Quincy. The mixture of Hollow blood and Quincy blood weakened him significantly."

"The only problem is," Neliel added, "it took a lot of blood to do even that. We tried cutting the Quincy and opening the wounds. Ichigo's Hollow cut a big gash into Ichigo's arm. Even that much blood from Ichigo wasn't enough to take that Quincy down." She sighed. "We all thought he was already defeated for good."

Yume piped up. "My Sousuke! Have extra syringes! When...we use them?"

"Ah, my mother, it was prudent of you to request extra syringes. We will use them once that Quincy is down again."

"Syringes?" Rukia wondered. "What do you mean?" She studied Yume curiously.

"Akon-san...took blood samples...from Neliel-san...other Hollows. Ichigo too," Yume explained. "Someone need to...get close to Quincy...inject Hollow blood."

Rukia lowered her eyebrows. "So who's going to get close enough to this Quincy to inject him?"

"That...last move. Quincy...should be...vulnerable," Yume told her. "Sei-kun...my Sousuke...not find other ways."

Matsumoto, who had been listening quietly, said thoughtfully, "What if we put some of the blood on the tip of one of our swords, and then stab him with it?"

"That good idea, Rangiku-san," Yume answered approvingly. "My Sousuke...what you think?"

"That would allow us to maintain a farther distance from our target," Aizen agreed. "Kuchiki Rukia, how long did it take for Valkyrie to turn into a giant?"

Rukia thought. "I'd say about fifteen minutes of our strongest attacks."

Neliel shook her head. "Grimmjow and Bazz-B attacked him for longer than that, and he never turned into a giant. I guess it's more about how much damage he takes, not how long he's been taking damage."

"Then we simply need to do one of two things," Aizen concluded. "Weaken him, and then end things with an attack powerful enough to defeat him. Or else we can weaken him and then introduce the Hollow blood. In either case, we must weaken him first."

"That shouldn't be hard," the others agreed.

"My mother, please go somewhere safe," Aizen requested gently. "He has not seen you yet, but you should still maintain a barrier for protection. We will use the healing materials after this battle is over."

Yume complied, going to a small patch of trees and erecting a high-level barrier around herself. "Be safe, my Sousuke," she murmured to herself.

* * *

Team Ichigo finally reached the castle, but everyone was once again exhausted.

Orihime took some of the diluted water and sprayed a small amount on everyone. "I'm saving the rest of this for when we really need it," she explained.

"All right, you people! Rest time's over!" the Hollow announced. "We're going to kick some Quincy butt."

"Guess someone here has to be gung-ho, huh?" Ginjou remarked laconically. "So where's our destination?"

"You can't feel the pressure from his energy?" Ichibei asked incredulously. "It's coming from upstairs."

"Then that's where we're headed," Ichigo declared.

* * *

Team Yamada arrived to find Kyoraku and Nanao trying desperately to get the upper hand against Pernida while also fighting off soldiers and Mimihagi bugs.

"Yo, Kyoraku! We're here!" bellowed Kirinji.

Kyoraku quickly looked to see who had come to help. He sighed with relief as he saw Kirinji and the Yamada brothers. He didn't recognize Halibel and her companions, but the women quickly made themselves useful by attacking the Mimihagi bugs with Cero attacks.

"These ladies are Hollows. They're Ichigo-san's friends," Hanatarou explained, observing the situation for himself.

"You've taken down most of the soldiers, I see," Seinousuke remarked. "Lieutenant Ise, what's going on with the hooded one?" His expression darkened.

"Kido doesn't seem to work," she confirmed. "But you knew that."

"I see," he sighed with frustration. "The Royal Guard couldn't tell us anything either. But...it was avoiding Zaraki."

"Maybe..." the lieutenant thought aloud. "I'm going to talk to the captain about this." She left to go to where Kyoraku was. She could be heard telling him her idea of overwhelming Pernida with reiatsu—an idea Kyoraku agreed with.

"Hey, Kirinji, you got some reiatsu you can donate to the cause?" Kyoraku called.

Kirinji nodded wordlessly as he made his way to Kyoraku and Nanao.

"You ladies, keep up what you're doing," Seinousuke requested urgently. "You're making headway." He turned to Hanatarou. "We're up. We're going to show Kirinji what we can do." He took an offensive stance and told Hanatarou, "Attack them. Then unleash Hisagomaru as soon as it's charged up."

"Ah, all right," Hanatarou nodded. He unsheathed Hisagomaru and followed his brother to the soldiers. Fighting didn't come naturally to him, but he decided he would focus on one opponent at a time. Watching his brother's precise sword strikes at least gave him an idea of how to attack. He knew that the fastest way to get this over with was to just start attacking. And he did want this over with—fast.

"Guess I should get started," Seinousuke muttered to himself. With deft motions he began hurling Bakudo #62 at the oncoming soldiers. Soon his targets were motionless. "I don't guess you guys are going to just leave quietly, are you?"

He soon got his answer as the soldiers kept coming at him in hordes. After trying to fight them off with sword strikes for several minutes, Seinousuke finally decided it was time to activate his shikai. Once the ethereal golems were in place, he murmured, "Attack up. Get those guys." The golems floated over to the oncoming soldiers and swung their arms, knocking dozens of them off their feet with each swing. It took a while to defeat the soldiers on that side of the field, but once they were finally down, Seinousuke finished them off with a Hado #63: Fiery Lightning Howl. He looked over to where Hanatarou was.

For his part, Hanatarou had finally got the swing of attacking, at least a little bit, and was still focusing on the one soldier he had started with. His brother gave a faint but obviously proud smile as he went to deal with the other enemies on Hanatarou's side of the field. The ethereal golems went on ahead after hearing the order "Defense up." Together, the two brothers and the golems fought off what was left of the foot soldiers. "Now, Hanatarou!" the older brother called. "Use Hisagomaru on that guy!" The young man, surprised at first, used his shikai to defeat his opponent, who fell to the ground with a crash rather than with a thud. There was so much stored energy that the attack ended up damaging several of the soldier's allies.

Hanatarou stopped to catch his breath as Seinousuke surveyed the scene around them and began preliminary treatments on him. "I guess we're done over here, huh?" the younger brother remarked. "How are the others doing?" he wondered. They found out soon enough when they looked over to where Kyoraku and the others were trying to fight Pernida. "I...don't want to fight that one," a terrified Hanatarou whispered.

His brother looked him in the eye. "I don't want to, either. But I have to. You find one of these guys who isn't dead yet. Charge up your shikai. Once it's ready, wait for an opening and use it on that thing." With a sigh, he shuddered. "If we can't beat Sternritter C, we can't beat Yhwach either." He put his hands on Hanatarou's shoulders. "Do what you can over here. We're counting on you." With that, the older brother joined the others.

* * *

"Are we going to keep walking around in circles, or what?" the Hollow groused.

"The fastest way to get up there is to take those stairs we found earlier," Ichigo remarked, ignoring the complaints. "Let's go."

Cautiously, the group explored the system of corridors until they got to a corridor that looked familiar. Impatiently, the Hollow ran ahead to check whether the rooms had doors. Seeing that the doors were still gone, he called to the others, "This is it, guys!"

"At least we know we're going the right way," Ganju commented, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

The group continued forward, looking for the door that led to the staircase. As they ascended the stairs, they all wondered what awaited them at the top. Everyone hoped for the best, but they knew better than to count on things being easy. "You! What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

"You know this person, I take it," Ichibei murmured.

* * *

"Senjumaru, why on earth did you invite yourself here?" Kurotsuchi snarled at his first nemesis as he watched her inspecting his lab.

"Sir, please accept my apologies!" Akon cut in. "She...stayed behind while the others went off to the battlefield."

"I can see that!" snapped Kurotsuchi. "And I want to know why!"

"I couldn't let the others have all the fun," Senjumaru answered innocently. "I didn't get to train those Yamada brothers, after all. Those two shared their research with Kirinji. I didn't want to be left out." Her expression grew serious. "I'm surprised that Aizen's mother is the one who figured out how to use Hollow traits against the Quincy."

"Lady Yume was a big help," Akon agreed. "She's also the one who figured out that blood transfusions could reverse the zombie effect. She's worked as hard as any of us."

"Ah yes," Kurotsuchi murmured. "I think I'd like to examine this Yume for myself."

Akon cleared his throat. "If Aizen didn't try to kill you for suggesting that, Yamada-san would."

"Be that as it may," Senjumaru interrupted, "I think we need to do something about that time limit on the blood transfusions."

"Ideally, we'd also find a way to get the Hollow blood into the Quincy at long range. Injections could be too risky," Akon added.

"Then I guess we're off to the archives," Kurotsuchi declared.

* * *

"I'm guessing you have a plan, Aizen," Hitsugaya remarked warily.

"For now, we attack just enough to weaken him. Once he appears to be sufficiently weakened, we will then release our most powerful attacks in unison. I will then inject the Hollow blood into that Quincy."

"We can do that," Hitsugaya murmured a bit skeptically. The others nodded to show their agreement. "Spread out," Hitsugaya continued.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Aizen added. "You must find a way to inform your brother."

"Yeah," Rukia answered. She turned to the others. "Let's do this." Going back to join Renji and Byakuya, she began casting mid-level kido techniques in succession.

"Where've you been, Rukia?" demanded Renji. "We're trying to kick this guy's butt, and you're not helping."

"Help just got here," she whispered. "Use mid-level attacks to weaken that guy. Once he's down and vulnerable, we'll use our most powerful attacks. We have to overwhelm him and distract him enough to inject him with the Hollow blood."

"Uh, all right," Renji replied, somewhat distracted by the fighting around him. "So we just keep whaling away on him until he's weakened?"

"That's it." She looked over at Byakuya, who was still using kido to limit Valkyrie's movements. "I'll tell him."

Upon hearing of Aizen's plan from Rukia, Byakuya nodded with what seemed to be relief. "We may have a chance after all," he murmured, continuing his barrage of kido. "We will do what we can to defeat this Quincy."

* * *

After taking a quick rest, Team Kensei began the trek to the ice castle. "Is it getting colder to you?" Iemitsu wondered.

"We ARE approaching an ice castle," Hikifune reminded him. "Stay vigilant."

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, they reached the periphery of the ice castle. "We should rest up a bit before we go in," stated Kensei. "We don't know what—or who—might be waiting for us." He radioed Akon to find out who else was at the castle. Once he learned that Team Ichigo was already inside, he had Hisagi use a Soaring Gate of the Heavens to contact Ichigo and his group.

"Keep your guard up," Hikifune warned everyone. "Yhwach can use the shadows to summon allies." She looked Giriko in the eye. "Why don't you tell us about your abilities? Obviously Ichigo-kun and Urahara-san think you have some useful skills."

As they continued to make their way toward Ichigo's team, Giriko calmly explained that he used the power of time and numbers to manipulate and attack opponents. "It is how I lost this eye," he added ruefully. "Shiba Kuukaku has already explained the situation with the Quincy."

"Then I don't need to tell you to fight smart," Kensei replied flatly.

"That didn't take too long," Rose breathed. "We don't know what we're up against here, so everyone stay alert."

"That means you, Omaeda," Soifon sniffed.

"Ichigo's team's already here," Shinji added. "Let's find them."

"Not so fast," a voice intoned from behind them. "You will have to fight me first."

"You again?" Nimaiya lamented. He turned to Rose. "Alert the others."

"I don't suppose you'll just let us go into the ice castle, huh?" Shinji asked, half in jest.

"No," their new opponent replied. "His Majesty is not interested in fighting underlings."

"Then I guess we need to show you how well this group of 'underlings' can fight," Shinji answered darkly.


	65. Unexpected Reunions

"Ishida!" Chad and Ganju exclaimed, both shocked.

"Why the hell are you trying to stop us?" Ichigo demanded. "Yhwach's as much your enemy as he is ours!"

Ishida looked Ichigo in the eye, a tinge of sadness on his handsome young face. "You really don't understand, do you, Kurosaki?" His blue eyes clouded over.

"Ishida-kun," Orihime said softly. "You look so sad. Can we just talk about this?"

"Inoue-san...the time for words is over," Ishida sighed sadly. "It's...too late."

Burly Chad strode over and attempted to punch Ishida, just to knock some sense into him. But two low-ranked soldiers moved to protect the young Quincy, catching Chad's hand in the process. "Ishida...you haven't told us anything."

Watching this exchange with some annoyance, Ichigo's Hollow blurted out, "You're a crappy actor, Ishida." He quickly dispatched the soldiers and grabbed Ishida, carrying the protesting youth downstairs.

Once they were back on the main floor, the Hollow dropped Ishida to the floor. "Start talking," he commanded. "No one here's dumb enough to think you're actually siding with Yhwach." He gave Ichigo a sidelong glance. "Well...maybe Ichigo is, but the rest of us aren't. What's going on here?"

* * *

"Hey, is that...?" Hisagi pointed over to a spot near the front entrance to the castle.

"You're right, Shuuhei," Kensei confirmed. "Something's going on over there." They hurried over to where Hisagi had pointed. "The hell's going on here?" demanded Kensei.

"That's..." Hikifune gasped. "I remember him. He was with Yhwach."

"Pretty boy needs a haircut," Iemitsu sniffed.

"Pretty boy needs to be defeated first," answered Hisagi. "He's giving Captain Hirako and the others a lot of trouble."

"All right then," Kensei sighed. "I don't guess we have a choice here. Iemitsu, a syringe, please. You're staying back. The rest of us are going to help Shinji and the others. Once he's weakened, I'm going to inject him."

"Everyone fight smart," Hikifune added. "I don't know anything about his abilities, so watch him." She turned to Giriko. "Be ready to use your numbers at any moment."

"Let's go. No holding back," Kensei agreed.

* * *

Yume opened her brown eyes wide as she heard a rustling sound becoming louder and louder. She didn't dare lower her barrier, but she was definitely curious. As the source of the rustling came nearer, Yume sighed with relief. She didn't like Zaraki, but she wondered about the pink-haired child he was carrying. "Who...that?" she asked him worriedly. "Child...all right?"

"Ah, Yume," he breathed. "Treat her."

Yume lowered her barrier just long enough for Zaraki to put Yachiru down in front of her. The youthful lieutenant was unconscious but didn't seem to be injured. That was good. Yume held the child's hand and began chanting a mid-level healing technique. "_Power of water, element of life, spirit of healing, restore and refresh_," she whispered. Yachiru began to stir, but she wasn't anywhere near cognizant. Yume tried the technique again, with the same result. She looked Zaraki in the eye. To her surprise, he had a look of grave concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "Why isn't she awake?"

"Captain Zaraki," Yume said firmly. "Child...unconscious. You...know that. I...doing my best. Need you...tell me...where child was...when you find her."

Zaraki sighed. "She just went missing. No one knew where she went. That's not like her." He laughed wryly. "I had everyone in my squad looking for her. Yumichika found her unconscious near...Unohana's grave."

"Not take her to clinic?"

"That kid Ogido couldn't help her. Said he'd never seen anything like this before." He gave her a worried look. "I thought Yamada...or you...could help her."

"Glad...you bring her to me," Yume told him gently. "Need you...do as I say. Need your help...treat her."

"Uh, all right." He sat down in front of her. "Now what do I do?"

"Hold hand," Yume instructed. "Good. Now...think about child. Send...good thoughts...talk to child. Thoughts...reach her."

"This seems too easy."

"Works. I...do it...with Sei-kun...when he...unconscious."

Zaraki studied this enigmatic woman with some skepticism, but he did as she said. Usually a man of few words, Zaraki had some trouble at first. But soon he was telling Yume (and Yachiru) about how they met and about their many escapades together, both before and during their time as Shinigami officers. "You have to wake up, Yachiru!" he yelled.

To his surprise, she murmured, "Ken-chan? Where are we?"

Yume nodded at him. "Your thoughts...reach her. Say more...to her."

"Yachiru! When this is all over, we'll get some candy at the shops. You'd like that, right? But you have to wake up," Zaraki insisted. "Aren't we partners?"

"We can get fruity candy?" Yachiru whispered.

"Yeah. We'll get your fruity candy."

"I'm tired," she moaned.

"Ask her...sit up. Ask...if hungry," Yume instructed.

"Are you hungry, Yachiru?" Zaraki asked with surprising gentleness. "Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," Yachiru murmured. "I'm...hungry." As if on cue, her stomach gave a low growl.

Yume handed Zaraki a rice ball. "Give this...to her," she told him. "Special rice ball...from Royal Guard."

"Here," Zaraki said calmly, handing the food to Yachiru. "Eat this. It'll help you."

Gingerly, the girl ate the rice ball, moaning with relief with every bite. "This is good." She opened her brown eyes curiously. "I already feel better, Ken-chan!"

He nodded over to Yume, who had been observing with interest. "Thank her."

Yachiru studied Yume for a moment before exclaiming, "Thank you, pretty lady!"

"You welcome...Yachiru," Yume answered softly. "My name...Yume."

"So why are you here?" Zaraki wanted to know. "And where's your husband?"

"We all...left Seireitei...make way to Yhwach. Split up into groups. I...this group's healer." She pointed to where Aizen and the others were fighting Valkyrie. "My Sousuke...others...fight big Quincy. Try to use reiatsu...defeat him."

Zaraki cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this, then!" He stood up to join Aizen's group. "Yachiru, you're staying here with Yume. You're not completely healed yet," he ordered.

* * *

"Shinji!" called Kensei. "Want some help there?"

"Heck yeah!" Shinji exclaimed with relief. "Do we have some sort of plan here?"

Rose pulled his comrade aside and explained what Aizen and Yume had learned about blood. "Our healers should have some syringes to inject Hollow blood." He sighed. "We could also bleed on him, if it comes to that. Aizen said we need to weaken our opponents first."

"We can do that—no problem," Shinji asserted. "That's the plan?"

"You have a better idea?" Kensei cut in.

"Guess not." He turned to the others. "Listen up. Don't go easy on this guy." He repeated what Kensei had told him. "Any volunteers to inject him once he's weakened?"

"I guess I will," Soifon answered reluctantly. "I'm the fastest one here."

The group made as if to walk away. "You realize that you will not pass, I hope," Haschwalth intoned. "The scale of balance—do you not see that it tips against you?"

"Whatever," Shinji retorted. "Save the poetry for someone else." He looked around at the others. "You ready, everyone?"

"So does anyone actually know who he is?" Tsukishima wanted to know. "Or what he can do?"

The others shook their heads. "Just know that he's powerful enough to be unaffected by Yhwach's energy," Nimaiya warned. "And you...what's your ability?"

Tsukishima succinctly explained that he could use his sword to manipulate his target's memories. He remarked with some regret that he had nearly defeated both Ichigo and Byakuya with that ability.

"Now that could be useful," an impressed Nimaiya nodded. "Just look for an opening and do your thing."

* * *

"Doesn't anything work against this guy?" Renji snapped.

"Renji, you must remain calm and focused," Byakuya reminded him.

"I know, Sir, but how long does it take to wear this guy down?"

"Renji!" Rukia whispered urgently. "There's no time. Keep attacking!"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto joined in with a combined ice-dust attack that pierced Valkyrie's bare chest. "Let's keep doing that," the young captain instructed "We're hurting him." He quickly inserted the blade of Hyorinmaru into some of the cuts to open them and to get some blood on the sword. Once he was satisfied, he took the sword to Aizen, who carefully emptied a syringe on the tip.

"Follow his lead," ordered Byakuya. "Weaken him while causing him to bleed."

Somewhat irritably, Renji went into shikai and began making multi-hit attacks on Valkyrie's arms. As the scratches and cuts accumulated, Rukia and Matsumoto took turns opening the wounds and combining their ice and dust attacks to irritate the wounds further.

"That hurts!" Valkyrie roared. "You people still need a miracle to defeat me."

Bazz-B, meanwhile, hadn't let up on the Burner Finger techniques to keep Valkyrie off his feet. "Is this actually working?" he wondered aloud.

"Alternate mid-level and low-level attacks," instructed Byakuya. "When you need to rest, inform us. Rukia and Hitsugaya-kun can shock his system with ice attacks. Keeping him off his feet is a wise idea."

Neliel, meanwhile, had continued her barrage of Cero attacks at Valkyrie's face, in hopes of distracting him. Unable to see, the Quincy could only swing his arm violently and hope his hits connected. "Be careful, everyone!" Neliel warned.

"Hey!" a gruff voice yelled from behind her. "Leaving me out?"

"Zaraki!" Byakuya exclaimed with some surprise.

"I'm gonna kick your butt when this is over with!" the rugged Squad 11 captain bellowed. "Let me at this guy!"

"Uh, Zaraki?" Hitsugaya sighed. "You can't just go in there willy-nilly."

"Overwhelm him with reiatsu, huh? I'm your man!" He gave Byakuya a devious smirk. "Don't get in my way." With that, he bounded toward Valkyrie and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes. "Don't disappoint me, big guy!"

Aizen merely watched this scene with wry amusement.

* * *

"Are there enough of us to overwhelm...it...with reiatsu?" Hanatarou wondered skeptically.

"Uh...good question," Kirinji admitted. He turned to Kyoraku. "Hey, Kyoraku! You heard that thing's called the 'left arm of the Soul King,' right?"

Kyoraku's eyes widened at hearing this. "Are you sure? Where'd you hear that?"

"I heard it tell Captain Kurotsuchi," Hanatarou answered. "Squad 11 heard it too."

"Nanao-chan, you heard that, right?" Kyoraku asked his lieutenant.

Nanao merely nodded as she unsheathed her sword. "We can win this, can't we?"

"Yep," Kyoraku replied. He turned to everyone else. "I need you all to distract that thing long enough for us to charge up our ultimate attack. And be careful."

Wordlessly, Halibel began aiming Cero attacks at the mysterious Pernida. For some reason, those didn't fizzle out.

"Keep that up, Halibel!" called Seinousuke. "It's working!"

"All right, everyone!" exclaimed Halibel. "You heard him! Fire away."

Hanatarou went back to charging up Hisagomaru, just in case. He just hoped things would work out. Nervously, he looked over at his brother, who had begun infusing Yakushi with reiatsu before firing a steady stream of reiatsu balls at Pernida.

Kirinji, meanwhile, had begun hurling concentrated water attacks at what he thought was Pernida's head, in hopes of distracting the mysterious Quincy. At least Pernida had stopped for a moment, unable to tell where it was.

"All right, everyone! Move back and cover your eyes!" Kyoraku yelled, grasping Nanao's wrists from behind and aiming her sword squarely at Pernida. "Here goes," he murmured. A brilliant white light engulfed the cloaked Quincy, who was too stupefied to move.

* * *

A humiliated Ishida picked himself off the floor and glared at everyone else. "I don't know what this white one is talking about."

"Suuuuure, you don't," the Hollow sneered. "You couldn't fool gun boy, and he wasn't even as smart as Ichigo."

"Who's 'gun boy'?" Ishida asked disgustedly.

"Sternritter X," the Hollow crowed. "I kicked his butt."

"Will you stop bragging?" hissed Ichigo.

Ishida studied the pair with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. "If you're done with the comedy show..."

"You haven't told us why you're working with Yhwach," barked Ganju. "Start talking, or I may deck you myself."

"Ishida-kun..." Orihime sighed. "We just want to understand."

"I don't care one way or the other," Grimmjow sniffed. "I just want to get this over with."

"I could use my ability to make you talk," Ginjou added ominously.

"But we'd rather not do that," Chad put in, casting a reproving glance at Ginjou.

"You gonna talk or not?" demanded the Hollow.

"You can't defeat him," Ishida sighed resignedly. "His Majesty is too powerful for you. Why do you insist on fighting a battle you know you can't win?"

At this, the Hollow began cracking his knuckles. "You're an idiot if you think we're fighting him ourselves."

"Ishida..." Ichigo began. "I've always been able to win, even when everyone else thought I couldn't. Yhwach is everyone's enemy."

"It's a fool's errand, Kurosaki," Ishida insisted.

"No more of a fool's errand than what you're doing, pretty boy," snapped the Hollow. "I told you, we're not stupid enough to think you actually have any loyalty to Yhwach."

* * *

"Where is your lieutenant?" Aizen asked Zaraki, hoping to calm the fight-loving captain.

"She's with Yume," Zaraki answered, trying to end the conversation.

Aizen was relieved to hear that Yume was safe. Despite Yachiru's small size, he knew that the girl was far tougher than she looked. He began charging up his considerable reiatsu to deliver what he hoped would be a devastating blow to Valkyrie. Zaraki's reiatsu should be enough to seriously injure and weaken the huge Quincy, Aizen thought wryly to himself. It seemed strange to him that such an untrained fighter was nearly on his own level. Askin's words came to his mind just then: "We hadn't counted on the 'demon' being part of the picture." Could it be, then, that Yhwach (or at least many of the elite Quincy) weren't actually able to foresee the future? Or was it something less significant? He pondered that as he waited for his opportunity to introduce the Quincy blood to Valkyrie.

* * *

"So how do we beat this guy?" wondered Omaeda, who was in no hurry to initiate an attack.

"He's tougher than he looks-yo," Nimaiya reminded everyone. "It's probably best to see what he's capable of-yo."

"Then let's get started," blared Kensei, immediately going into shikai. "How do you like this?" he barked, unleashing alternating Air Blades and Bomb Thrust techniques at Haschwalth.

Hisagi joined his captain, trying a Bakudo #61 to limit Haschwalth's movements. But the handsome blond Quincy merely evaded with a quick step to the side.

"It would probably be most prudent to attack in groups and not one at a time," Rose remarked darkly. "If he can withstand Yhwach's power and remain unfazed, he's no ordinary opponent."

"Keep him distracted," Tsukishima instructed. "Once his attention is elsewhere, I can attack him from behind and influence his memories."

"Good idea," agreed Soifon. "We have to weaken that guy somehow before I can inject him." She cast a skeptical glance toward her lieutenant. "Your job is to keep that guy distracted. Barrage him with attacks and keep him in one place if you can."

"I'm going to use Sakanade once we've gotten into a rhythm," Shinji mused. "That, plus Tsukishima's ability, should mess with that guy's mind enough for us to finish this."


	66. The Truth Comes Out

"So what...happen...to you?" wondered Yume, letting her motherly instincts show.

Yachiru wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. Some blond-haired boy said my bones were cookies, and I couldn't move."

"What boy said...come true?"

"Yeah. Then he tried to summon some huge asteroid thing. Ken-chan used his shikai and busted it up! That's my Ken-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed admiringly.

"Boy...strange."

"He's dead now! Ken-chan killed him."

"You...not know...how you...Zaraki...separate?"

"I can't even guess." She gave Yume a curious look. "You have a lot of questions, pretty lady."

"I...a mother. Worry...about...my Sousuke too."

"I don't know my mother," Yachiru admitted. "I've been with Ken-chan since I was a baby."

"Good...to have person...to be close to," Yume smiled. "I...not see...my Sousuke...many years."

"You want to watch the fight?" Yachiru invited excitedly. "No one can beat Ken-chan!"

"Zaraki...like fighting." She looked down. "My Sousuke...not like fighting."

Yachiru had stood up and started peeking through the foliage. "That guy's big. Ken-chan shouldn't have trouble with him," she remarked.

"Big guy...already give trouble...to Squad 6 captain and lieutenant. Grow big...when take damage. That...Sternritter M." She looked Yachiru in the eye. "Zaraki...powerful...like my Sousuke. He...has chance."

"The best thing everyone can do is stay out of his way," Yachiru continued. "He's already enjoying this."

"You...I...just watch. Zaraki...worry...about you," Yume answered. "It may be...we help him later."

* * *

At hearing the Hollow's bold assertion, the others opened their eyes incredulously. The Hollow just shook his head in disbelief. He put his palm to his forehead and lamented, "You people ARE that clueless? What have I gotten myself into?" Turning to a morose yet determined Ishida, he once again commanded, "Talk. What are you planning?" He studied the friends disgustedly. "You're going to need to use small words; otherwise these idiots won't understand. The demon already got onto Ichigo for stuff like this."

Ishida closed his sky-blue eyes and looked down with a mixture of desperation and resignation. "I'm the only one who can stop him. I'm the last true Quincy," he explained. "I...didn't want anyone else to be involved."

"Ishida..." Ichigo began.

The Hollow glared at him. "You shut up and listen, Ichigo. Maybe you'll LEARN something here." He studied Ishida's face curiously. "Tell me how you were planning to do this. Yhwach acknowledges you."

Ishida carefully explained how he, like Hansel and Gretel, had been surreptitiously leaving "chips of destruction" as he walked through the ice castle. His goal, once enough spirit energy was gathered, was to activate the chips of destruction, decimating the ice castle and everything in it.

"You think it's noble to sacrifice yourself, Ishida?" snapped the Hollow. "I already told you, we're not fighting Yhwach alone. YOU're not, either." He looked over at Ichigo, who was now dejected at doubting his classmate. "Tell him, Ichigo."

"Pretty much everyone's coming here to fight Yhwach," Ichigo confirmed. "Fullbringers...Hollows...Shinigami...Aizen... Hanatarou's brother came out of retirement to fight with us. Even Aizen's mother's involved. We all know what's at stake if we don't take Yhwach down and thwart his plans."

* * *

The lieutenants began their barrage of kido attacks, hoping to keep Haschwalth distracted long enough to give Soifon and Tsukishima a chance to get into position. Giriko, seeing no use for involving himself this time around, joined Iemitsu and Isane on the sidelines. Kensei and Rose, meanwhile, used their shikai to try to weaken Haschwalth. Once the Quincy grandmaster was trapped in a corner, Shinji warned the others to avert their eyes while he unsheathed Sakanade.

"Smell that?" he purred, smirking at the handsome Quincy. "Collapse, Sakanade."

Haschwalth wrinkled his forehead, not sure what to make of his surroundings. "What is this trickery?"

"You're going to find out what we 'underlings' can do," sniffed Shinji. "Notice anything strange, pretty boy?"

"Other than you?" Soifon muttered under her breath.

Haschwalth once again looked around him, trying to figure out what was going on. "You think your child's play will work against me?"

"That's what we're going to find out, isn't it? You're in my world now." Shinji turned to everyone else. "Let's go. Show this Quincy what we're made of."

The others didn't need to be told twice. Hisagi started by trying to keep Haschwalth in place with a Bakudo #61. Meanwhile, Rose activated his shikai to be doubly sure Haschwalth didn't go anywhere. Once the Quincy was in place, Kensei used Air Blades to cut the ligaments in his victim's legs. Hinamori followed with several fireballs from her shikai, aimed where Kensei had cut Haschwalth's legs. Kira, seeing his chance, targeted Haschwalth's bow with several precise strikes with Wabisuke.

But Haschwalth merely glared at Shinji, who was cautiously observing the effectiveness of everyone's techniques. "You insult me by not attacking me yourself, wide-toothed one." As he raised his bow to attack, he finally felt the influence of Kira's attacks. "What is this?" he demanded.

"You're just seeing what we 'nobodies' can do," Rose remarked innocently.

As Haschwalth tried to aim his arrow at Omaeda, whose rotund frame seemed to make him an easy target, he was surprised by a piercing blow to the right shoulder. "What is this?" he hissed once again.

An eerie smile crept across Tsukishima's handsome face. He had been watching quietly, waiting for his opportunity, but now he spoke in a soft, deadly voice. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You remember what happened the last time we were here. You started getting rough with all of us, and I had to stop you."

"I have no such recollection," Haschwalth retorted suspiciously.

"Close your eyes," Tsukishima encouraged calmly, almost sounding brotherly. "It was most unkind of Hirako here to attempt to manipulate your senses," he murmured, giving Shinji a knowing look.

"Huh?" demanded Shinji, not understanding.

"You simply need to go to sleep now," Tsukishima advised. "When you awaken, everything will be back the way it was." He pushed his sword in farther and began twisting. "This might hurt."

"Your Majesty..." Haschwalth breathed, trying to resist sleep. He turned wearily to lanky Tsukishima. "You...are quite tall. I...know you?"

"Of course you do," Tsukishima answered soothingly. "I'm your old friend Shuukuro. We used to collect bamboo here to sell." His brown eyes hardened. "Go to sleep."

"There...is no...bamboo here," Haschwalth insisted. "The hands of fate...wrap themselves...around your lying throat."

Tsukishima twisted the sword again and whispered. "We collected all the bamboo. Now if you don't sleep, everything's going to be inverted. Close your eyes now."

Finally, Haschwalth could no longer resist the urge to sleep. Unwillingly, he slid down to the ground and began breathing lightly.

"How long is he going to stay asleep?" Rose wondered.

"Until I decide to wake him up," Tsukishima answered flatly. "My ability is absolute. The only way to break it is to kill me."

"You're dangerous," Nimaiya marveled. "Now are we going to finish this guy off or what?"

"That would be advisable," the tall young Fullbringer murmured.

"Is there really a need to inject this guy if he's asleep?" Omaeda blurted.

"For once, you actually make sense," Soifon grudgingly acknowledged.

"Then how about you do the honors, Soifon?" Shinji offered. "You can do it the fastest. Just stab him twice, right?"

"My pleasure," she smirked, releasing her shikai.

"That was almost too easy," Hisagi observed warily to Kensei.

"Let's get going," Shinji interrupted.

Rose took out his communicator to let the others know that they had encountered and defeated Haschwalth. Once Ichigo responded, Isane used Bakudo #78 to find the exact location of Team Ichigo. "Let's go then," Rose said. "We should meet up with Ichigo as quickly as possible."

"I wonder who else is there," Hikifune wondered to herself. "Sousuke-kun..."

* * *

"Is it...finally defeated?" a hopeful Hanatarou wondered as he covered his eyes and ducked.

"That'd be nice," his brother remarked wryly. He wasn't optimistic, though.

"Yamada! Look out!" hollered Kirinji. As the light from Nanao's attack engulfed Pernida, the cloaked Quincy's body began emitting strange shards of energy. The two brothers quickly erected high-level barriers around themselves and Halibel's team. "It's...facing you two," Kirinji continued.

"Older brother...what in the world?" Hanatarou wondered, his fear becoming more evident. He moved closer to Seinousuke, whose black eyes had clouded over.

"Don't let up on the barrier," the older brother murmured, almost mechanically. His usual calm, almost bored expression had been replaced with an inscrutable combination of terror and fury. He closed his eyes, as if willing Pernida and her energy shards to disappear.

"Older brother..." a worried Hanatarou whispered. "Hang in there."

"Hanatarou-kun! Yamada-san! You guys need some help?" a familiar voice called.

* * *

"You don't understand, Kurosaki!" Ishida insisted. "I'm the only one who CAN stop Yhwach."

"You really underestimate all the rest of us," the Hollow barked. "Don't make me backhand you through that wall over there."

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't think we had a chance," Ichigo reiterated. "Urahara-san wouldn't have recruited the Hollows and Fullbringers if he didn't think Yhwach was beatable."

"Won't you help us, Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked, almost begging.

The handsome young Quincy lowered his head and closed his eyes. "You...still want me to work with you?"

"Ishida!" Ganju snapped. "Aren't you the one who said you could stop Yhwach? Why wouldn't we want you to work with us?"

Chad gave Ganju a sidelong glance. "That's not the only reason, Ishida."

"How about we save the saccharin for later?" Grimmjow interrupted. "You've all had your happy reunion. Shouldn't we be going?"

"Going where, Hollow?" Ginjou asked coolly. "You don't think our merry little band here can take out Yhwach alone, do you?"

"I think I did a pretty good job of nearly killing him," Ichibei sniffed. "I want to know how to counter that A ability."

"If you people were SMART, you'd be grilling Ishida about the layout of this castle. Or at least asking him what he knows about Yhwach," the Hollow interjected. He looked Ishida in the eye, his expression now dangerous. "Start talking."

* * *

"Yumichika-san! Ikkaku-san!" a relieved Hanatarou exclaimed.

"Good timing, you two," his brother agreed.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Yamada-san," Yumichika admitted.

"Yeah. A lot's happened."

"I don't know where the captain is," Ikkaku cut in.

"You guys up to fighting this thing?" Kirinji invited, a sneer crossing his face.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Ikkaku. "Let's do this for the captain, Yumichika!" With that, the two Squad 11 fighters went after Pernida.

"Let's leave it to those two then," Kirinji grunted. "How's everyone else holding up?"

* * *

Satisfied that Yume was safe, Aizen finally decided to cast an illusion targeting Valkyrie. "He is now under the influence of my illusions," he murmured serenely.

"So we can go all out?" Renji wanted to know.

"At the very least, he should be unable to see where to focus his own attacks."

"Where'd you ants go?" bellowed Valkyrie.

"Ants?" hissed Hitsugaya.

"Calm yourself, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen purred. "He is not sufficiently weakened yet. You should continue your attacks." He smirked at the others. "Or would you prefer that Zaraki do all the work?"

"Aizen!" snapped Renji. "Are you just going to stand there looking smug, or are you actually going to help us fight this guy?"

"Kyoraku should have known better than to expect any real help from Aizen," Hitsugaya told him irritably.

Aizen's brown eyes hardened at this. "Hitsugaya-kun. My illusions have given you a chance to attack that Quincy while he is unable to ascertain where you are. It would be wise of you not to waste this opportunity." A satisfied smile crossed his beautiful face. "I have perfected my Complete Hypnosis to the point that he will not even realize that he is being attacked until it is too late. That, of course, is why he was asking where everyone is."

"Let me get this straight," Matsumoto interjected. "He can't feel our attacks, but he's going to keep growing if we keep attacking?"

"You understand correctly, Matsumoto-kun," Aizen answered calmly.

* * *

"Lieutenant Ise? Are you all right?" Halibel asked worriedly. "You're as white as a sheet."

Nanao smiled weakly at the Hollow team, who all studied her with confusion and concern. "That technique took a lot out of me." She lowered her head and tried to keep her balance.

"Kyoraku," Kirinji said pointedly. "You do have three healers here." He cocked his head toward the two Yamadas. "Those two trained in the Royal Realm."

Kyoraku looked from one brother to the other, noticing the blue jewelry each one was wearing. He looked Seinousuke in the eye. "Seinousuke-kun...I have no right to ask you this. But please...take care of Nanao-chan."

Hanatarou's eyes widened as he noticed his brother's pained expression. "Older brother...do you want me to take care of this?"

"No," Seinousuke sighed determinedly. "He asked me." His eyes clouded over as he looked squarely at Kyoraku. "I have a lot to say to you." He stopped for breath. "But as the twelfth head of the Yamada family and acting captain of the medical squad, I...have a responsibility to treat those who need it. Lieutenant Ise, sit down, please."

"Thank you...Seinousuke-kun," Kyoraku answered softly. He turned to Nanao. "Please, Nanao-chan, cooperate fully with Acting Captain Yamada." As the treatments started, Kyoraku whispered to Kirinji. "I'm curious to see what he's capable of now."

Nanao did as she was asked, sitting in a clean patch of grass. "Acting Captain Yamada...my head hurts."

Hanatarou nodded to Halibel and her companions. "Ladies, can we count on you to keep that thing from hitting us while my brother's working?"

"You know it!" blared Apacci. "You heard him! We're up! Nothing's getting past us!"

* * *

"Captain!" Akon exclaimed, running from the lab to the conference room.

"What is it, Akon?" Kurotsuchi huffed. "Can't you see I'm deep in thought here?"

"Remember, I mentioned that the time limit on blood transfusions can be extended if the person getting the blood has a close relationship with the person who gave the blood?"

"Yes...go on."

"It also works for reiatsu. I told you that Yamada-san and Hanatarou-kun went to the Royal Realm to train and investigate, right?"

"Yes, you did."

"Yamada-san ate a rice ball with Hikifune's reiatsu. Later on, he ate one with Hanatarou-kun's reiatsu."

"And?"

"The one with Hanatarou-kun's reiatsu was more effective in healing Yamada-san's injuries. Furthermore, Yamada-san noticed a distinct difference in how each rice ball tasted, even though the only difference was the reiatsu."

"Very interesting. So we need to replicate those results somehow," Kurotsuchi mused aloud. "So what about the Quincy?"

"Senjumaru...san's researching that. We still have some of Bazz-B's blood, if you want to analyze it."

"Senjumaru's not getting one up on me!" Kurotsuchi snapped. "Get that blood analyzed. Kurosaki Ichigo's too."

* * *

"Where does your head hurt?" wondered Hanatarou.

Gingerly, Nanao showed the brothers where the pain was most intense. "It's like a stabbing pain," she explained."

"Lie down and close your eyes," Seinousuke instructed. Once she had lain down, he began a kido scan. As he studied her head, his expression became perplexed.

"Older brother? What's wrong?" Hanatarou asked worriedly.

"Do a kido scan and tell me what you see."

As Hanatarou did his own kido scan on Nanao's head, he could tell why his brother was concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" asked a worried Kyoraku. "Is she all right?"

"At first glance, it looks like a migraine," Hanatarou began. "But something's weird about it."

"Exactly," Seinousuke confirmed. "When did your head start hurting, Lieutenant Ise? It's important."

Nanao wrinkled her nose in thought. "It was hurting a little bit when we activated my shikai. Now it's making me dizzy."

"Then your shikai's causing the headaches." Then it came to him. "Seems you're not used to your shikai."

"This is the first time she's used it," confirmed Kyoraku. "Can you help her, Seinousuke-kun?"

"What do we do, older brother?" Hanatarou wanted to know. "Will normal techniques help?"

"Temporarily, yes," Seinousuke answered thoughtfully. He looked Nanao in the eye. "You'll keep getting headaches until you're used to your shikai."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Yumichika were embroiled in a fierce battle with Pernida. While Ikkaku bombarded the hooded Quincy with his shikai, Yumichika surprised everyone by unleashing a steady stream of Hado #57: Upturned Earth Dance techniques at the ground.

"Are we hitting it?" Yumichika asked breathlessly.

"I think so," Ikkaku answered as he once again rushed Pernida with Houzukimaru's shikai. "Just what is this thing, anyway?"

"Don't you remember? It called itself the left arm of the Soul King."

"Then I'm just getting started." The glint in his eye was almost as shiny as the sun shining on his head. "Bankai!"

"Uh, Ikkaku, why are you using your bankai against an enemy you're not even hitting?" Yumichika sighed. Shaking his head, he moved behind Pernida while she was focused on Ikkaku. Reluctantly, he decided it was time to use his true shikai and end this. His violet eyes glimmered as he murmured his release command. "Split and deviate, Azure Peacock." He stabbed Pernida squarely in the back, where a person's lungs would be. Finally, he felt the flow of energy from his target to himself. He closed his eyes with relief as the cloak crumpled to the ground.

Just for good measure, Ikkaku stabbed the area around the cloak with his shikai. That was enough to confirm their victory. "Finally!" he exclaimed. He took a deep breath and sat down where the cloak had been. Yumichika took the cloak to the others and then sat down with Ikkaku.

"Well, we never found out why that thing was able to channel our allies," Yumichika pondered.

* * *

Just then, Hanatarou felt his team's communicator vibrate. "This is third seat Yamada Hanatarou speaking," he answered.

"Hanatarou? This Yume. Have update from my team."

"Yume-san! What's going on? It's noisy there."

"Yume?" her husband called. "I'm here too. I'm putting you on speaker." He took the communicator and found the speaker button.

"Sei-kun!" she exclaimed delightedly. "Captain Zaraki...bring Yachiru here...ask me...treat her."

"So you met up with Zaraki. We were just wondering about that."

"Zaraki...my team...Squad 6...fight with big Quincy."

"Lady Yume!" Halibel cut in. "Are you safe?"

"Halibel...thank you for concern," Yume answered gratefully. "My Sousuke tell me...hide in thicket. Yachiru here too. I...treat her."

"That's good, love. Thanks for the update," her husband answered proudly.

"Mistress Yume!" Yumichika interrupted. "Thank you for treating our lieutenant."

"You welcome. Sei-kun...have update for us?"

"Well, I'm sure you figured out that we met up with the two guys from Squad 11. And...that thing's finally defeated."

"Sei-kun OK? You go to castle now?"

"Yeah. Halibel and her friends have been there before. They're going to guide us all there."

"That good."

"We'll talk more later, love," Seinousuke answered, a smile finally crossing his face. "We're going to regroup and take a breather before we head to the castle."

"Stay safe, Yume-san!" Hanatarou added. "We'll let you know when we reach the castle."

"Bye, Sei-kun...everyone. Be careful." With that, she ended the conversation.

"Well, that's good news, at least," Ikkaku said. "We know where our captain is now."


	67. Our Own Journey

Several minutes passed, and Team Yamada's communicator buzzed once again. Hanatarou's blue eyes widened as he listened to the voice on the other end. "I think you should talk to my brother," he said softly, handing Seinousuke the communicator.

"Tell me what's going on," the older brother urged.

"It's terrible, Sir!" an agitated Jou exclaimed. "Shihouin Yoruichi-san just brought her little brother here." She stopped for breath. "She said...Sternritter D used 'death dealing' on him. She thought the family doctors could help him, but all they've done is delay things. I don't know how to help him, Sir! Ogido-senpai's still at Squad 12."

"Calm down, Jou-kun," Seinousuke insisted. "Now tell me what you see, even if you don't think it's important."

Jou could be heard taking deep breaths and telling the young Shihouin, "Stay with me, Yuushirou-kun." She cleared her throat. "Sir, he's having a lot of trouble taking a deep breath. That's when he's conscious." After a troubled sigh, she continued. "But he's only conscious a few minutes at a time."

"Go on." By now, he wasn't sure whether to be angry or perplexed. He was just glad Askin hadn't had the chance to use 'death dealing' on Yume. "Anything else out of the ordinary? Like shaking or stiffness?"

"It's strange, Sir. Yoruichi-san said Sternritter D lowered the safe level of reiatsu in her brother's body."

"What does that mean?" Worried, Seinousuke racked his brain trying to remember what Askin had told him and Aizen about 'death dealing.' Suddenly it hit him. "I'm on my way." He handed Hanatarou the communicator and sighed.

"Older brother! What in the world?" Hanatarou wondered, his own concern now increasing.

"There's no time to explain. Keep treating Lieutenant Ise. Once she's ready to go, go on without me. I have to get back to Squad 4." With that, he nodded to his younger brother and used shunpo to head toward the clinic.

"Older brother..." Hanatarou groaned.

* * *

"Aizen!" Renji snapped again. "You could probably take this guy down without breaking a sweat, and you're leaving all the work to us?"

"You do not want to fight, Abarai-kun?" Aizen asked innocently. "I thought you would relish the opportunity to satisfy your urge for fighting."

"You pompous..." Renji reared back to punch Aizen, who merely smirked.

"That is the fighting spirit you will need to fight Yhwach," Aizen responded mildly. "Incidentally, you just hit that Quincy."

"You've got us under your hypnosis too?" demanded Hitsugaya.

"Should you really be berating me for giving you an opportunity to use your skills when that Quincy remains undefeated?" Aizen purred. "As for your question, Hitsugaya-kun, you are not under my hypnosis...yet. I am a master of shunpo, if you will recall."

"Uh, Aizen, I don't remember you acting like such a jerk when Lady Yume was here," Neliel interjected. "Maybe we need to tell her about your little games."

"My mother is not part of this discussion," Aizen answered flatly. "You all need simply to weaken Valkyrie. Once he has been weakened, I will show you all what I am capable of." His gaze grew ghastly.

* * *

"Now that that's settled..." the Hollow murmured. He retreated to Ichigo's psyche.

"So what do we do now?" Orihime wondered. She gave Ishida a gentle smile. Although her first crush had been Ichigo, she had come to admire Ishida's resourcefulness. "Ishida-kun, is there some place we can sit down? You can probably tell us more about the castle."

Ishida showed everyone to a quiet corner room. A pensive look crossed his handsome face as he took a deep breath. "There are lots of secret passages here. Even I don't know where they all are." He sighed. "Yhwach generally restricted me to one room upstairs. I didn't get to explore."

"Ishida..." Ganju started. "I don't know who this Yhwach is, but Ichigo says he's pretty dangerous. What can you tell us about him?"

"Did you see his eyes?" He looked Ichigo in the eye. "When his eyes are like that, his 'A' ability is in effect."

"Is that so?" murmured Ichibei. "And when his eyes aren't like that...?"

"He's asleep. Haschwalth takes over."

"That blond guy?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I don't even know what his 'B' ability is."

"That's a problem," Ginjou interjected. "How are we supposed to fight him?"

"Didn't Hirako-san tell us his team encountered Haschwalth?" Orihime reminded him.

"Shinji's also got Rose's team and Kensei's team there," Ichigo added. "So do we leave Haschwalth to them?"

Chad nodded. "Hanatarou's brother just asked us to investigate for now."

"Then that's what we're going to do," Ichibei concluded. "Ishida, we know where Yhwach is. Is he asleep right now?"

"Yes."

"Then that's our chance."

* * *

"Sir!" Jou exclaimed as Seinousuke rushed to the triage room. "Yoruichi-san's here to talk to you."

"Let me look at the patient first," he answered. "Have you run the scanner yet?"

"Of course, Sir." She handed him the report. "I highlighted the part that worries me."

Seinousuke skimmed the report, looking for anomalies. Like Jou, he became increasingly concerned as he tried to take in the highlighted portion. "His reiatsu's all over the place."

"I've never seen anything like it before, Sir. That's why I called you." She looked worriedly at young Yuushirou. "He's been having these short spurts of consciousness since Yoruichi-san brought him here."

"Thanks, Jou-kun. Tell...Shihouin...I'll talk to her in the conference room. Get her some tea and have her wait for me there."

"Yes, Sir." She left to take Yoruichi to the conference room.

"Where...am I?" Yuushirou moaned. He tried to focus on his surroundings. Finally, his purple eyes rested on Seinousuke. "Who...are you?"

"You're in the fourth squad clinic. I'm the acting captain of Squad 4. You can call me Yamada-san."

"Where's...my sister?"

"She's in the conference room. I'm going to talk to her in just a minute."

"Oh...OK."

"Do you know why you're here, Yuushirou?"

"Quincy...death dealing."

"He used it on you?"

"Yes. It hurts...Yamada-san."

"Can you talk to me a bit longer?"

"Yes. I...used shunko...on him."

"That uses a lot of reiatsu, right?"

"Yes. He said...reiatsu...was now...lethal to me." He closed his eyes. "Need...to sleep now."

This was completely alien to Seinousuke, who was now desperately trying to figure out how to help this child. Maybe Yoruichi could tell him more. He picked up Jou's report and wrote some of his own notes on it before going to the conference room to talk to Yoruichi.

"Sir! Yoruichi-san was just telling me more about what happened," Jou told him.

"Jou-kun, stay in here. We both need to hear whatever...Shihouin...has to say."

"Yamada-kun...you still don't like me, do you?" Yoruichi said quietly, looking sadly at him.

"Right now, all I'm concerned about is treating the patient in my triage room," Seinousuke answered coolly. "One of these days, you're going to tell me why you had it in for me at the academy." He cleared his throat. "Now tell me what's going on with your brother."

Yoruichi sighed. "We ran into that Quincy on our way to the castle." She gave him a knowing smile. "You know how little brothers are. Yuushirou saw that Quincy starting trouble with me, so he tried to use his shunko to help out. That kid mastered shunko in three days."

"Yeah. I know all about younger brothers. Hanatarou learned shunpo." He closed his eyes. "Your brother was able to tell me about reiatsu being lethal to him now. Shunko uses reiatsu, right?"

"Yes. Anyway, Yuushirou hit that Quincy—hard. Most people would have passed out from the impact."

"But...Askin Nakk Le Varr didn't."

"He said it's almost impossible to kill him. He got this goofy smile on his face and stood up. It was as if Yuushirou had never touched him."

"So where does the 'death dealing' come in?" He opened his eyes, which were now gleaming angrily. "He threatened my wife."

"That Quincy just started laughing. Asked Yuushirou how much damage he thought he'd done. Then he told us his ability was to control the lethal dose of any substance he'd come into contact with."

"If Yuushirou's shunko did that much damage..."

"You guessed it. He was able to lower the lethal dose of reiatsu in Yuushirou's body."

"Why didn't you bring him here right away?"

"Our mansion was closer. I thought the doctors could help. But all they've done is give us more time."

"They may have saved his life. How much reiatsu is in your brother's body right now?"

"The doctors got most of it out. There's still some left, though."

"So that's why he's been unconscious." He stood up to leave the room. "I'm going back to the triage room. Jou-kun, see what you can find in the reading room about this."

"Yes, Sir." She left to check the reading room.

"Yamada-kun...thank you," Yoruichi told him softly. Then she noticed his earrings. "Those are..."

"Yeah. The Royal Guard gave them to me."

"Please...help my brother."

Without a word, he hurried to the triage room to observe Yuushirou and perform a kido scan on the boy's torso.

* * *

"Ken-chan's having fun," Yachiru remarked. "That big guy's actually a challenge."

"My Sousuke...just stand there," Yume observed curiously. "Yachiru...hear what they say?"

"Only when someone's yelling. Ren-chan's yelling at Aizen 'cause he won't help fight. Then Toushirou-kun yelled 'cause he thinks Aizen used illusions on everyone."

"Nothing...look different."

"Lets keep watching."

Just then, Team Aizen's communicator buzzed. Yume answered quizzically. "This Yume."

"Lady Yume!"

"Jou-kun? Something wrong?"

"No. I...wanted to tell you that your husband's here at the clinic."

"Why Sei-kun...at clinic?"

"The captain's fine. I called him about an emergency patient. He came to see for himself."

"Thank you...for update, Jou-kun," a relieved Yume replied.

"Lady Yume...I think the captain's worried."

"I...go to clinic?"

"Maybe. He's just observing the patient for now."

"OK...give me update...later."

"Another thing. The captain doesn't know I called you." She took a breath. "Be safe, Lady Yume."

* * *

"Did you hear that, Captain?" Renji called to Byakuya. "Just keep attacking. Aizen used his illusions on that guy. He said that guy can't see or feel what we're doing. We're supposed to just keep attacking until he's weak."

"Is that so?" Byakuya responded. An irritated scowl crossed his beautiful face as he nodded and unsheathed Senbonzakura. "Stay out of the way, Renji...Rukia." He took a deep breath and glared at the giant Quincy. "Scatter...Senbonzakura," he whispered. The pink petals of Senbonzakura dispersed and floated toward Valkyrie, who was still unable to stand. "Now, Rukia!" he called.

"Yes, older brother!" She unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki and began doing the motions to activate her shikai. Gracefully, she aimed the sword at her target and murmured, "First dance, White Moon."

"Do all your dances," Byakuya instructed. "We must not waste this opportunity Aizen has given us." He turned to Renji. "You should also resume your attack. Alternate between high-level attacks and low-level attacks."

"Don't leave me out!" Bazz-B blared. He and Neliel kept attacking Valkyrie's feet to keep him from standing.

"Keep that up!" urged Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto, we're up. Let's try that joint attack again. Focus where you see Abarai hitting."

"This is boring!" Zaraki complained. He took off his eye patch and got a deadly gleam in his eye. "Out of the way, weaklings!"

As before, Aizen watched the others with amused interest. "Have fun," he murmured.

* * *

"I'm almost done, Lieutenant Ise," Hanatarou told her gently.

"Thank you, Hanatarou-kun," Nanao groaned, her head still aching a bit.

"I wouldn't use that shikai again for a while. My brother was pretty concerned about it."

"I'm sorry, Nanao-chan," Kyoraku said ruefully. "I didn't know it would be that severe."

"Just another few minutes, and you'll be ready," Hanatarou assured Nanao.

"Uh, Hanatarou-kun, where's that brother of yours?" Kyoraku wondered.

The young man sighed. "Jou-kun called him about an emergency patient. Sternritter D used 'death dealing' on Yoruichi-san's little brother. Yoruichi-san took him to the clinic."

"Ahh...I see." Kyoraku's gray eyes widened. "Your brother did the right thing."

"Uh, Captain-Commander...Sir? My brother said you all shouldn't wait for him. He's not sure how long he'll be at the clinic."

"Good to know." He shook Hanatarou's hand. "Thanks for taking such good care of Nanao-chan."

* * *

In the triage room, young Yuushirou's breathing began to stabilize. His youthful face looked peaceful as he slept under Seinousuke's watchful eye. Still, Seinousuke knew better than to feel relieved. Now that he knew what 'death dealing' was, he had to find a way to counter its effects. It didn't help that Askin had chosen to lower the lethal dose of reiatsu, which was essentially a Shinigami's life force. Yuushirou's reiatsu was below the lethal level—for now. That made things difficult. If Yuushirou had a normal amount of reiatsu, he'd die from 'death dealing.' But keeping the reiatsu so low could kill the boy just as easily.

"Captain Unohana..." Seinousuke sighed. "What would you do?" For the first time, he was at a loss. He hoped something, anything, would come to him soon.

Jou came in with a cup of tea and some lemon wedges. "I thought you might like some tea, Sir," she said simply, setting the beverage down on a table.

"Thanks," the captain replied gratefully, squeezing a lemon wedge into his tea. "Have you found out anything in the reading room?"

"No, Sir," the girl told him ruefully. "I've checked our archives to see if this has happened before. It hasn't."

"I see. Tell me if you find anything." He finished his tea and put his head down wearily.

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?"

"No, thanks." Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

"Yamada-san?" a soft voice said.

Seinousuke rubbed his eyes and studied his patient's face. "Yuushirou? How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"You'll feel weak until we can figure out what to do about your reiatsu."

"My sister said...you're smart. You'll figure something out." With that, the boy went back to sleep.

Satisfied that Yuushirou was in no imminent danger, Seinousuke got up and meandered through the clinic to wake himself up. Clearing his mind was always easier when he was taking a walk. As his mind wandered, his thoughts went to Yume. At least she was safe. He refreshed his tea and headed to the reading room, where Jou and Yoruichi were reading some old medical journals.

" I don't think we're going to find anything there." His soft voice was resigned.

"Yamada-kun..." Yoruichi sighed. "How's Yuushirou?"

"He's asleep. He said he feels weak. That's to be expected." He turned to Jou. "I just thought of something you can do. Go over to Squad 12 and talk to Akon. Find out what he knows about adjusting reiatsu."

"Of course, Sir." She grabbed a notepad and made her way to Squad 12.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway.

"Hanatarou! What are you doing here?" Seinousuke asked incredulously (but with a bit of relief).

"The Captain-Commander sent me," Hanatarou told him, starting to blush. "He said he was impressed with our teamwork. Kirinji-san said he'd take care of any healing."

"I think I could use your help," the older brother told him, lowering his head.

Yoruichi smiled at Hanatarou and glanced at his ring. "I'm Shihouin Yoruichi. My brother's the patient. And who might you be?"

The shy young man bowed. "I think I remember you. I'm Yamada Hanatarou, third seat."

"My younger brother," a proud Seinousuke put in.

"Then my brother's in good hands." Yoruichi studied the brothers once again and smiled approvingly. "Show me what the handsome Yamada men are capable of."

"Thanks," the brothers muttered, both becoming embarrassed. Wordlessly, they hurried to the triage room to observe their patient.

* * *

"Captain! Jou-kun's here to talk to us. Says it's important," Akon informed Kurotsuchi.

"I apologize for the interruption, Deputy Director Akon! Captain Kurotsuchi!" Jou added breathlessly. "Acting Captain Yamada said he needs to find out what Squad 12 knows about adjusting reiatsu."

"Adjusting reiatsu?" Kurotsuchi sputtered disdainfully. "Don't tell me that little twerp wants to try that."

"Captain..." Akon sighed reproachfully. "Jou-kun says Shihouin Yoruichi took her little brother to the clinic after Sternritter D used 'death dealing' on him. Right now, the kid's in and out of consciousness. The family doctors drained his reiatsu, trying to get it under lethal level."

"What's this 'death dealing,' Akon?" Kurotsuchi snapped.

"If I may, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Jou cut in nervously. "My captain said Sternritter D was able to choose any substance he'd taken damage from or come into contact with. He could just say the word and decide which substance would be lethal. In this case, he picked reiatsu because Yuushirou-kun had used shunko on him."

"He WAS able...?"

"Aizen killed him after he threatened to use 'death dealing' on Lady Yume."

Kurotsuchi jumped to his feet and hurried to his lab. "This interests me. All right, Akon, our focus is on reiatsu." He turned to Jou. "Tell your captain to just keep the kid's reiatsu level where it is for now."

* * *

Team Rose and Team Kensei studied Haschwalth carefully. Their opponent wasn't moving.

"Captain?" Kira began nervously as the group began walking.

"What is it, Izuru?" a concerned Rose responded.

"When you were a zombie...did you ever think it would be good to stay a zombie?"

Rose thought for a moment. "I can't say I did. You don't feel as much pain, but it's just weird. I was glad when Akon told us we might not have to be zombies forever."

"That's what I think, too," Kira sighed. "Did it ever seem that it...wasn't you...somehow when you weren't a zombie?"

"That's why it was so weird to me."

"Do you think we can beat Yhwach?"

Rose sighed. "We have a chance if everyone contributes and doesn't do their own thing."


	68. On to the Castle

"Guess we should head to the castle," Kyoraku announced. "You all right now, Nanao-chan?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Turning to Kirinji, she politely asked him to scan her head one last time.

Kirinji quickly examined her head and nodded. "You're good." To himself, he muttered, "Good job, you two."

"So what do we know about this castle?" Yumichika cut in.

Halibel nodded. "My companions and I...were held prisoner here on the bottom floor. This place has three floors. It's like a maze of corridors, but the fire Quincy melted the doors to some of the rooms."

"That helps," Kyoraku remarked. "Do we know where Yhwach is?"

"Well, the prison was on the bottom floor, and we walked up one flight of stairs..."

"Ichigo's here," Ikkaku reminded everyone. "We could just meet up with him."

"Nanao-chan, find him for us, won't you?" Kyoraku requested. Effortlessly the lieutenant cast Bakudo #58 and located all three teams. "Seems Rose-kun's team is closest," Kyoraku remarked. "Contact him and tell him we're on the way."

"I wonder how Yamada's doing with that Shihouin boy," Kirinji murmured to himself.

* * *

"You heard that, right?" Rose asked the other captains. "The Captain-Commander is on his way here with Kirinji-san and two guys from Squad 11. Lieutenant Ise said a team of Hollows is there to guide them through the castle." He took a deep sigh. "Yamada Hanatarou and Yamada Seinousuke have left the field."

"Yamada-kun... Hanatarou-kun..." Hikifune sighed. "Are they all right?"

Rose nodded, but he was still troubled. "They went back to the Squad 4 clinic to treat an emergency patient." He looked Soifon in the eye. "Shihouin Yoruichi took her younger brother there for treatment. He was attacked by a Quincy."

"Lady Yoruichi!" a dismayed Soifon exclaimed worriedly.

"Soifon..." Shinji began. "I don't think there's anything you can do there."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Wait for the Captain-Commander and the others," Kensei replied stoically.

"And don't forget-yo! Sei-chan and Hanatarou-kun trained in the Royal Realm-yo," Nimaiya informed everyone. His expression became serious as he, too, looked squarely at Soifon. "There's not a better tandem of healers in Soul Society."

* * *

"So do we go to Yhwach, or wait for the others?" wondered Orihime.

"Well, if Otoribashi said they've defeated Sternritter B, is he still channeling Yhwach?" Ichibei studied Ishida carefully. "Or was that something else he kept from you?"

"It's hard to defeat Haschwalth," the young Quincy answered thoughtfully. "So no one's ever thought of how Yhwach would be affected if it did happen."

"Aizen came pretty close to taking him out," Ichigo remarked. "But then he left."

"I see," Ichibei nodded. "I don't feel any change in his energy yet, but it's probably best to wait for the others."

"I'd like to keep investigating the rooms here," Ichigo added. "There might still be soldiers around."

"Not to mention more information like Haschwalth's journal," Ganju agreed. "All right then. I guess we have time to inspect all these rooms."

"We didn't finish investigating downstairs," Orihime reminded everyone. "We found the dungeon, but you can't see anything down there. It's too dark."

"Leave that to me," Ichibei boomed.

* * *

"What are we looking at here, older brother?" Hanatarou wondered as the two brothers observed Yuushirou.

Seinousuke took a deep breath. "Yuushirou's in and out of consciousness. Sternritter D used 'death dealing' on him." His black eyes glittered with a tranquil fury.

"Oh my..." Hanatarou's voice trailed off. "I still don't understand what 'death dealing' is." As his brother explained what he knew, Hanatarou's blue eyes opened wide with shock and fear. Finally, he smiled gently at his brother. "We can do this. Kirinji-san said to use the communicator if you need to talk to him."

"Thanks," the older brother sighed.

Just then, Jou came in. "I'm back, Sir." She looked quizzically at Hanatarou. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now. Did you need to tell my brother something?"

She nodded. "I explained the situation to both Captain Kurotsuchi and Deputy Director Akon. Captain Kurotsuchi said he didn't know of anything offhand, but to keep Yuushirou-kun's reiatsu at its current level for now. Deputy Director Akon said he'll be in touch with you, Sir."

"Thanks, Jou-kun," Seinousuke nodded. "We can do that. Did Kurotsuchi say how long this'll take?"

"No, Sir. He did say something about using the blood samples from before."

"Blood...?" Hanatarou gave his brother a confused look.

Jou lowered her head. "Sir, I apologize if I've overstepped my bounds. But...I told Lady Yume what's going on. I didn't want her to worry if she tried to use the communicator and couldn't reach you."

"No, it's fine. We may need Yume's help." The older Yamada closed his eyes. "I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too, Sir." She paused to think. "Deputy Director Akon said we could look through Squad 12's archives any time. Should I go over there, Sir?

"Maybe later." A faint smile crossed his face. "You should take a break, Jou-kun. We can take care of things here."

"Thank you, Sir!" She bowed gratefully to him. "I'm going to the barracks to take a nap then. But please let me know if you need anything, Sir... Hanatarou-kun." With that, she left the clinic.

"Older brother..." Hanatarou sighed softly. "What are we going to do about Yuushirou-kun?"

"For right now, we just watch and wait. No use bothering Kurotsuchi."

"Yeah." He looked his brother in the eye. "You're not pushing yourself too hard again, are you?"

Seinousuke looked away to avoid making eye contact with Hanatarou. In spite of his outspokenness, he still couldn't lie while looking someone in the eye. His yawn told his younger brother everything he needed to know.

"Older brother...get to bed. Now," Hanatarou insisted. "You can't keep doing this. Do you know how worried Yume-san would be if she knew?"

The older brother's eyes gleamed with a mixture of fatigue and frustration, but he had no words for Hanatarou. He stared straight ahead as Hanatarou continued.

"We've had this talk before. You think you have to do it all because you're the captain. I'll keep telling you until you get it through your head: you DON'T have to do it all."

Seinousuke started to defend himself, but Hanatarou moved in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Do you want to know what Captain Unohana told me?"

The older brother nodded but said nothing.

"She said that when you're on your game, there's not a better healer in Soul Society." Hanatarou's innocent face now had a concerned expression. "Right now...Yuushirou-kun needs you to be at your best. But you're too tired to think clearly. So take your own advice, and sleep for a bit. I'll come get you if anything changes."

* * *

"Look, pretty lady!" Yachiru exclaimed. "That big guy's acting weird."

Yume looked where Yachiru was pointing. "Big Quincy...getting weaker? Not fighting back."

"Ken-chan's having fun," Yachiru continued. "But the big guy's not trying to get up anymore. You think he's done fighting yet?"

"Hope so," Yume replied, still studying her son. "Still...not understand why my Sousuke...just stand there."

"Everyone else is going all out," Yachiru observed. "Pretty lady, do you know what the 'M' stands for?"

Yume shook her head. "Not know. Could be 'monster'?"

Yachiru started laughing. "Ken-chan and Byakkun are at it again."

"Zaraki not like...pretty man?"

"More like rivals. Byakkun thinks Ken-chan's a barbarian, and Ken-chan thinks Byakkun's snooty."

"Red-haired one...energetic. Yell at my Sousuke." She studied Renji curiously. "Red-haired one...not fight with strategy. Use instinct...like Zaraki."

"You notice a lot, pretty lady," an impressed Yachiru told her. "Ren-chan used to be in our squad."

"Look, Yachiru!" a worried Yume exclaimed, pointing at Hitsugaya. "White-haired boy...make big guy...look like ice statue."

"And now Ruki-chan's using ice attacks too!"

"Zaraki...just keep swinging sword. Has strange look...glow yellow."

"It's getting good now! He's going all out." She smiled at Yume. "You should probably put a barrier up, pretty lady. His reiatsu's up there with Aizen's."

Yume nodded. "We move...farther away. Then put up barrier." Once the two were at the other end of the thicket, Yachiru sat next to Yume, who erected a high-level barrier.

* * *

A knowing smile crossed Aizen's beautiful face as Zaraki removed his eye patch. Not many could withstand Zaraki's reiatsu, but it was only a matter of moments before Valkyrie was worn down enough for Aizen to finish things.

"Is he finally worn down?" Matsumoto asked her captain. "We've been attacking him a long time now."

"I hope so," Hitsugaya huffed, becoming fatigued. "I'm getting tired of this."

"You ants aren't beating me!" bellowed Valkyrie, still weakly swinging his arms in hopes of hitting someone.

Renji shook his head as he continued his barrage of shikai attacks on the huge Quincy's arms and shoulders. That stopped Valkyrie's attacks—for now.

"I think we're making progress," Bazz-B muttered, nodding to Neliel. "Just keep attacking those wounds."

"Those guys are making things a lot easier. This guy's got wounds all over him," Neliel agreed.

"Out of my way, weaklings!" Zaraki roared. "It's time to finish things."

An irked Byakuya unleashed one final shikai, aiming his petals straight at Valkyrie's throat before moving out of Zaraki's way.

"I would advise you all to brace yourselves," Aizen purred, enjoying watching the others' banter. Secretly, he hoped Yume still had her barrier up.

As if on cue, Zaraki released a steady torrent of reiatsu at Valkyrie's trunk and arms. His victim began screaming as skin began burning. "Drink, Nozarashi!" Zaraki yelled, cutting Valkyrie's arm off.

"It is now my turn," Aizen announced. His brown eyes gleamed with a strange excitement.

Rukia's eyes opened wide. "Uh...we should probably move away from Aizen, everyone."

"He's using that Black Coffin attack again!" Neliel exclaimed.

As Zaraki continued to maniacally attack Valkyrie, Aizen began to summon his reiatsu. In his deceptively dulcet baritone, he murmured, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90: Black Coffin." Aizen let out a contented sigh as his signature technique enveloped Valkyrie and did its damage.

* * *

Hanatarou watched as his brother slowly rose to his feet and left the triage room. The young man shook his head as he went to find Yoruichi.

Seinousuke, for his part, trudged toward the dining hall. For some reason, he had a taste for asparagus ice cream. During his days as lieutenant, the kitchen manager had often made the dessert for him. The dining hall, as expected, was empty except for staff. Once they saw Seinousuke, they rushed to him. "Sir! It's unusual for you to come here. Can we do something for you?"

A wistful smile came to his face. "You...don't have the ingredients for asparagus ice cream, do you?"

The employees looked quizzically among themselves. Finally, one of them offered to bring the kitchen manager. The old man immediately recognized his former lieutenant and enthusiastically extended a hand. "My assistants tell me you want some asparagus ice cream."

"It was always my favorite," Seinousuke murmured. "Can you make me some?"

"Well, Sir, we don't have asparagus right now. But if you like, I'd be happy to make you some chocolate ice cream."

"I'd like that." He gave a faint smile as the kitchen manager went to prepare the ice cream. Sitting here waiting for ice cream brought back memories for him.

_Captain Unohana had sighed as she sat her young lieutenant down for his first performance evaluation. "Have you had a chance to look over your evaluation yet, Seinousuke?"_

_Eyes clouded over, the lieutenant gave a barely audible, "Yes, Ma'am."_

_"I know you're not happy about this evaluation." Her voice was soft but firm. "Look at me, please."_

_Grudgingly, the young man looked his captain in the eye but said nothing. _

_"You understand why I promoted you to lieutenant in spite of your inexperience, don't you?"_

_"No, Ma'am," he admitted, feeling totally subdued._

_"You showed me what you're capable of at the academy and in your first few years here." She sighed once more as her eyes met his. "You should take pride in your abilities as a healer. What you have is a gift, Seinousuke."_

_"Thank you." He lowered his head._

_"You're a lieutenant now. I'd like to see you set a better example for other squad members." She cleared her throat. "I need you to look at me."_

_Once again, he reluctantly made eye contact with her. _

_"Right now, squad members and even patients are afraid to approach you because you have...a sharp tongue. As much as I appreciate your honesty, I'd really like you to work on being more tactful. Yes, Captain Hirako can be obnoxious, but that doesn't mean you should act the same way." She studied his inscrutable expression. "Some of our squad members need more guidance than others. If you're impatient with them and never tell them when they've done well, they won't reach their potential."_

_"Yes, Ma'am," he sighed._

_"I want you to work on being approachable and professional toward patients and squad members. I know it's going to be hard for you, but you'll be a much better officer for it." She stood up to leave. "We'll talk again in three months."_

_Seinousuke had started by going back to the kitchen to personally tell the kitchen manager how much he enjoyed the asparagus ice cream. The general feeling of dread when he entered the kitchen was all he needed to see. Apprehensively, he asked the employees to call the kitchen manager. Once the old man saw who was asking for him, his eyes widened with worry. "You're...unhappy about something, Lieutenant Yamada?"_

_The young man shook his head. "No. Actually, I wondered...do you have any more asparagus ice cream?" Awkwardly, he continued. "I...really enjoyed it."_

_"Lieutenant...this is a surprise," the kitchen manager answered incredulously. He checked the ice cream machine. "There's enough left for you to have an ice cream cone."_

_"I'd like that." A nervous smile crossed his face. "Would you...make some for me sometime?"_

_The kitchen manager's smile surprised the lieutenant. "Of course. I'm glad you...took time to tell me you like it."_

A kitchen employee brought Seinousuke's chocolate ice cream, topped with red raspberries. He gave an awkward smile. "Thanks. The kitchen manager remembered..." Being conversational was still hard for him, but at least he had made progress. Maybe one day he'd figure it out.

* * *

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Couldn't you have waited until we were out of range to do that?"

"I was almost positive that you had already left the area," Aizen answered innocently.

"Of course you were," Neliel sniffed. "This is the second time you've played that little game, Aizen."

"But that Quincy is defeated, is he not?"

"We did almost all the work," Renji barked.

"It was not even necessary to inject him," Aizen continued, as if he hadn't heard a word Renji said.

"Uh, shouldn't we let Lady Yume know it's safe to come out?" Neliel asked.

Using his shunpo, Aizen found Yume and Yachiru. His demeanor changed as he saw the two sitting together. Yachiru had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on Yume's lap when Aizen arrived. "My mother..."

"My Sousuke! You finish?"

"Yes. I see that you are safe. Some of the others may need you to treat them."

"You bring them? Not want to wake Yachiru."

He went back to the group and explained with slight amusement that Yachiru was asleep, but that Yume would treat everyone.

"You all fight hard," Yume remarked as the group approached her. She looked curiously at Byakuya. "Pretty man? What 'M' mean?"

"Pretty man, huh?" Renji chuckled.

A slight blush came to Byakuya's cheeks. "That Quincy said 'M' stood for 'Miracle.' He was, indeed, an infuriating opponent."

"Who need treatment?" Yume wanted to know. "I...priest apprentice. Treat Yachiru."

The younger officers sat down by her and waited for treatment. Rukia and Renji introduced themselves as Yume used her priest techniques to heal them. Fortunately, almost everyone had sustained only minor injuries during this fight. "Captain Hitsugaya says you're Hanatarou's sister-in-law," Rukia mentioned. "How is he?"

"Already send message to Hanatarou. He said to me...Captain-Commander's group...on way to castle." She turned to Aizen, a worried look on her face. "My Sousuke?"

"My mother...what is troubling you?"

"Jou-kun contact me. Said to me...Sei-kun back at clinic. Said...Sei-kun...treat emergency patient." She lowered her eyebrows angrily. "Sternritter D...use 'death dealing'...on Shihouin boy."

Aizen, like Yume, was both angry and baffled. "If Askin Nakk Le Varr is dead, then his 'death dealing' should be ineffective, should it not?"

"The best thing to do right now is make our way to the castle," Byakuya interjected. "We can do nothing for the young Shihouin. Leave him in Yamada's care."

"Agreed," Aizen acknowledged irritably. "My mother, please inform the other teams that we are en route to the castle."

* * *

"Hear that?" Ganju blared. "Aizen's team's on its way too."

"It won't be long now," Ichigo nodded.


	69. We're Here!

"My mother, I will have to carry you to the castle," Aizen remarked.

"My Sousuke...take me to clinic?" Yume asked politely. "Jou-kun...said to me...Sei-kun worry."

"I am sure Yamada is capable of treating the boy," Byakuya insisted, not wanting to delay further. "There is no need for you to go there."

Yume folded her arms and looked him in the eye, surprising even Aizen. "You...not ever tell me...not help Sei-kun. I...his wife...his partner...his friend. I help him. You...not have to wait for me."

"Guess she told you, huh, Kuchiki!" Zaraki crowed.

"Why did you come along, Yume?" Byakuya wondered. "You are not a Shinigami, and you seem to have no fighting ability."

This time, it was Aizen who glared at him. "My mother is here as a guest of Squad 4. She is a highly capable healer, as you yourself have seen. Her ability has been acknowledged by Kirinji Tenjirou himself. Furthermore, it was she who discovered how to reverse the zombie effect. Rather than complain because she is here, you should be grateful that a healer of her caliber has chosen to accompany us."

"My Sousuke..." an incredulous Yume smiled. She showed Byakuya the handmade badge from Jou. "Honored guest. I...have right to be here."

Byakuya was shocked that this small, modest woman had stood up for herself. "I apologize for my rudeness, Lady Yume. Your presence here is indeed welcome."

"I would like to speak to Yamada anyway and find out his progress," Aizen answered. He handed the communicator and the medical pack to Hitsugaya. "Neliel can guide you to the castle. I am taking my mother to the clinic. Once I am finished there, I will make my way to the castle. Do not wait for us." He turned to Yume and gave her a surprisingly gentle smile. "Hold tight, my mother," he advised. With that, he picked her up and used shunpo to return to Squad 4.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "He's such a jerk to everyone else, but he treats her like a queen."

Zaraki gently picked Yachiru up and held her over one shoulder. "Yachiru took to Yume right away."

Neliel looked around. "If everyone's ready, I'll show you how to get to the castle."

"Well, Lady Yume treated all of us," Rukia replied. "I think we're all ready to go."

"Then we should be going," Byakuya announced.

Hitsugaya contacted Team Ichigo with the update that Aizen and Yume were en route to the clinic, but that Aizen would be going on to the castle.

* * *

Upon hearing that news, the Hollow popped out. "The lovely lady's not coming?" he sulked. "And here I was, trying to look smashing for her."

"You're impossible," Ichigo sighed.

"I hope Yuushirou-kun's going to be OK," Orihime sighed.

This time, it was Grimmjow who looked her in the eye. Almost embarrassed, he muttered, "That woman...knows what she's doing."

"Ishida, any idea what's downstairs besides the dungeon?" wondered Ganju. "I'd rather not go around in circles if I can help it."

"I never went down there," the young Quincy answered regretfully.

"We ran into foot soldiers down there, remember?" Orihime reminded everyone.

"There could be more," Chad mused. "Ichibei-san, did you say you could do something about the darkness down there?"

"If you could do something about the odor, that'd be swell too," the Hollow sniffed. "It smells like Ichigo's old socks down there."

* * *

"We have arrived, my mother," Aizen commented, gently setting Yume down. "You should inform your husband that you are here. He will be glad to see you."

"Where...you go, my Sousuke?" she wondered.

"I would like to talk to Deputy Director Akon at Squad 12, to find out what he can tell me." He stroked her soft hair. "I will meet you at Squad 4 afterward."

* * *

"Deputy Director Akon!" Ogido called excitedly as he set a stack of papers on a conference room table. "You think this could be useful?"

"What do you have there, Ogido-kun?" Akon wondered.

"Results from the blood tests. We tried mixing some of the samples with reiatsu to see how they'd react."

Akon skimmed the report. "Thanks for writing notes on here. That'll make things easier." He picked up the sheaf of papers. "Let's get over to Squad 4. Yamada-san should see this."

"Deputy Director Akon?" a soft voice called from the doorway. "Might I speak with you?"

"Ah, Aizen! I'm surprised to see you here. Ogido-kun and I were about to go to Squad 4. Let's sit down and look over the notes."

"Thank you. Were you able to find anything useful?"

Ogido cleared his throat. "I was just telling Deputy Director Akon about the lab results."

"Tell us what you discovered," Akon urged. "I haven't had a chance to thoroughly read the reports yet."

"Is it all right if I make copies of these notes?" the handsome youngster asked. "Then we can all look at them with Yamada-san."

"All right then," Akon agreed. "Make extras." Once the copies were made, the three took the shortest route to Squad 4.

* * *

Seinousuke gave a contented sigh as he ate the last of his ice cream. It had been a long time since he had eaten ice cream, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have it more often. The kitchen manager, who had been watching him eat, strolled over to the table. "How was it, Sir?" he asked tentatively.

"It hit the spot." Then he gave a nervous smile. "If I bring Yume here, would you let her try some?"

"Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

With a nod, the captain left the dining room and ambled out of the dining area.

* * *

Once Hanatarou saw his brother leave the clinic, he joined Yoruichi in the reading room.

"Yoruichi-san, is it all right if I talk with you a bit?" the young man asked tentatively.

"Of course. I could use the company," Yoruichi smiled.

"We're doing everything we can to help Yuushirou-kun," he began. "Squad 12's helping out." He looked her in the eye. "I sent my brother to rest. He's not taking care of himself, and I want him to be totally alert. We've never had a situation like this before."

"I see..." She sighed. "You saw how tense things are between us."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." He lowered his head. "I don't understand."

"Your brother always thought I had it in for him," she began. "He got upset after I gave him a low grade in shunpo training. He couldn't understand why everyone else got high grades."

"So why did you give him a low grade?"

"He thought he could get by on his natural ability and not make an effort. The others were trying a lot harder than he was."

"Did he understand?"

"His attitude was, if he did what was expected, he should get a passing grade." She shook her head. "It was actually Captain Unohana who told me to be hard on him."

Hanatarou nodded but said nothing.

"She told me he was capable of being exceptional with effort, and not to let him settle for 'good enough.'"

"Thanks for telling me this." He bowed to her. "I'll...try to help him understand. And we're going to keep working hard to help Yuushirou-kun."

"Thanks, Hanatarou-kun. You...and he...have really grown up."

Silently, Seinousuke stepped away from outside the doorway. "So that's how it is, huh?" he thought to himself as he went to the triage room.

* * *

"You didn't rest very long, older brother," Hanatarou observed reproachfully as he returned to the triage room. "How long have you been here?"

The older brother smiled faintly. "I just got back from the dining room. The kitchen manager made ice cream for me."

"That's good."

"So how's Yuushirou doing?"

"He stirred once and asked where his sister is."

"His reiatsu seems stable. That's a good sign, at least."

"It's still low, but it's not all over the place." Hanatarou looked his brother in the eye and asked worriedly, "Do you think Squad 12's found anything yet?"

"I hope they find something soon."

"Sei-kun!" Yume called from the doorway. "My Sousuke...bring me here to help."

Her husband practically ran to her and took her hands in his. "I'm glad you came...Yume-love."

"Yume-san! We can use your insight," Hanatarou added. Secretly, he thought the morale boost couldn't have been more timely.

"Happy to see you, Sei-kun...Hanatarou. You let me see child?"

Seinousuke clasped her right hand and gently walked her to Yuushirou's bed. His soft voice was at once aggrieved and concerned as he told her what he knew. "So we have to find a way to counter 'death dealing' now that we know what it is."

"We all here now," Yume reassured him. "You...Hanatarou...I...make good team. We figure it out."

* * *

"Wow, that was fast," marveled Shinji as Kyoraku's group finally approached.

Kirinji tapped his chest with his thumb. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he boasted. He nodded over at Halibel and her companions. "They have their own fast walk technique."

"So you beat Sternritter B?" Kyoraku interrupted.

"I used my two-hit assassination on him," Soifon informed him. "He'd better be dead."

"What about you?" Hikifune wanted to know. "Is that horrid Sternritter C finally defeated for good?"

"We saw it dissipate," Yumichika nodded. "If it's not dead this time, I want to know how."

"I guess we can get going then," Kensei announced flatly.

"Yep. We know where Ichigo-kun is?" Kyoraku asked.

"I know where he's most likely to be," Halibel answered. "Follow my partners and me."

Hisagi turned to Isane and Iemitsu. "Watch yourselves," he warned. "I saw foot soldiers milling around."

"I still see some foot soldiers milling around over there," Tsukishima murmured. "I think I want to have some fun." With that, he and Giriko left the group to handle the underlings.

Once everyone was inside the castle, Rose sent a message to Team Aizen. "Oh, all right. Do you know where to go?"

* * *

"The others are all in the castle," Hitsugaya informed everyone.

"Captain Zaraki can't use shunpo, so we'll probably need to walk," Renji mused.

"Everyone stay together," advised Byakuya, casting a disdainful glance at Zaraki. "It would be best not to get lost."

"The castle's a big system of corridors," Neliel told the group. "We were able to investigate a lot of the rooms on the second floor."

"Yhwach's on the top floor," Bazz-B added.

"Then I guess we're ready to go. It shouldn't be hard to find Ichigo," Rukia remarked.

"Be prepared for anything," Byakuya warned everyone.

"This is really awkward," Matsumoto whispered to Hitsugaya as they walked to the castle. The young captain merely nodded.

* * *

"We should check on Yoruichi-san," Hanatarou spoke up.

The trio found her in the reading room, where she had put her head down on the table to sleep.

Hanatarou put a hand on her shoulder and gently tried to rouse her awake. "Yoruichi-san?"

Sleepily, she sat up and tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "What's...going on?"

Seinousuke took a deep breath as he helped Yume into a chair and sat next to her. "We've asked Squad 12 to help us treat your brother."

Yoruichi studied the family. Her gaze stopped on Yume. "You must be Yamada-kun's wife." She extended a hand and introduced herself.

Yume smiled warmly. "My name...Yume. I...here to help."

Hanatarou nodded. "Yume-san knows priest techniques. She's been a big help to us here at Squad 4."

"Thank you, Yume-san." She once again looked from one family member to another. "So how's my brother doing?"

"Yuushirou-kun's reiatsu is really low," Hanatarou told her. "It's right below lethal level, but it's not fluctuating."

"I sent Jou-kun to talk to Akon," Seinousuke added. "Squad 12 told us to just monitor your brother until they finish tests. He's in no immediate danger."

"What kind of tests?" Yoruichi wanted to know.

"We took blood samples from different people when we were trying to cure the zombie officers," Hanatarou answered.

"We find out...blood transfusion...help zombies. Especially help...if people have close bond," Yume put in.

"Kurotsuchi had Akon run different blood tests," her husband continued. "We're waiting on the results."

At that moment, Ogido tapped at the door. "Yamada-san? Hanatarou-kun? Mistress Yume?"

"Ah, Ogido-kun," Seinousuke nodded. "What do you have for us?"

"Deputy Director Akon should be here any moment. He wants to talk to you about the lab results."

"Good to know. Let's move to the conference room." Within minutes, everyone was seated around the table in the conference room. They were met by Jou, who had returned from her nap.

"Lady Yume!" the girl exclaimed delightedly. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I come...to help," Yume answered simply.

Accompanied by Akon, Aizen came in and sat down next to Yume. "There is much to discuss."

Everyone took a copy of the lab reports and carefully read Ogido's notes. "So what are these lab results telling us?" Hanatarou wondered.

Ogido cleared this throat. "Look closely at page 4." He waited until everyone was on page 4. "Senjumaru-san gave us a vial of your reiatsu, Hanatarou-kun. We tried mixing it with Yamada-san's blood." He turned to Seinousuke. "We used some blood from when you still had lung problems. What you see on this page are the different ratios we used."

Akon picked up the explanation. "Three parts reiatsu to two parts blood seemed to be most effective in purifying the tainted blood." He looked squarely at the Squad 4 officers. "We also tried it with some of Kirinji's water. We didn't have enough to experiment on all the blood samples, though."

"But what we noticed is the same thing Mistress Yume noticed," Ogido continued. "The purification is more effective if the donor and the recipient have some sort of bond. The stronger the bond, the more effective the process."

"What could you do with a sample of my blood?" asked Yoruichi. "Would that help?"

After several minutes of discussion and deep thought, the room went silent. No one really had an answer. Finally, Seinousuke spoke up. "I don't think Yuushirou has enough reiatsu left in his body for us to take a sample."

"I still think a blood sample could be useful," Hanatarou remarked. The brothers looked at each other apprehensively. "We may end up doing...that."

"Would any of Lady Yume's techniques work?" Jou wanted to know. "Or would they affect Yuushirou-kun's reiatsu?"

"Not know," Yume answered thoughtfully. "Maybe...we take piece of hair? Analyze DNA?"

"That is a good idea, my mother," Aizen told her. "Hair does have a negligible amount of reiatsu."

"I'll take a piece of hair," Yoruichi offered. "Some should come out if I stroke his head." She chuckled nervously. "I don't make a habit of stroking his head."

"We'll analyze it right away," Akon nodded. "Let's hope for the best. I don't know how much time the boy has."

* * *

After navigating the maze of corridors, the Shinigami officers finally met up with Ichigo's group. Introductions were made, and Halibel's group once again told everyone what they knew about the castle. "We investigated a lot of the rooms when we were here. A lot of them were empty, but we did find a planning room."

"We were just about to explore downstairs a bit," Ichigo added. "Was anything down there, or was it just a dungeon?"

"Just a small room for the prison guards," Sun-Sun told him. "It was too dark to really see anything."

"Any word from Yamada?" Kirinji wanted to know

Orihime nodded. "Toushirou-kun messaged us. He said Aizen took Lady Yume to the clinic to help. She's going to stay there until they're done treating Yoruichi-san's little brother."

"I see," Kyoraku answered thoughtfully. "So we're down three healers." He turned to Ishida. "You're on our side, I hope."

The quiet youth nodded. "I want to stop Yhwach as much as you do."

"I guess we all agree then. Let's get going," Kyoraku announced.

"Everything's coming together," murmured Hikifune. She looked around. "I don't see...Aizen," she remarked.

"You didn't get the message?" Ichibei asked her. "He took his mother to the clinic to help treat the Shihouin boy. He'll be back."

"I don't even see his group," Kirinji cut in.

"We're here! We're here!" hollered Hitsugaya as he raced toward Hinamori. "Are you all right?" he asked his old friend.

The girl nodded quietly. "Isane-san treated me.'

"So we're all here," Kyoraku announced.

"Is there actually a plan, or are we playing this by ear?" Soifon wondered.

"Yhwach may be asleep," Ichibei told her. Briefly he explained the odd relationship between Yhwach and Haschwalth. "Ishida-kun didn't know what would happen if Haschwalth died while Yhwach was asleep." He took a deep breath. "It's possible that Yhwach's not asleep."

"So in other words, we go all out on Yhwach from the get-go," Zaraki blared. "Let me at him!"

Kyoraku cleared his throat. "Healers, stay down here on the second floor. We want you out of harm's way. Before we go up there, let's rehash what we know about Yhwach." Once everyone finished sharing information, Kyoraku finally said the words everyone was waiting for: "Let's do this."


	70. A Fight for Time

As the discussion group dispersed from the Squad 4 conference room, Hanatarou pulled his brother aside. "I hope we don't have to use...that."

"Me too," Seinousuke sighed. "You...can't tell Yume the details, though. She'd be worried sick."

"Not tell me what?" Yume demanded, her arms folded in front of her. "Sei-kun...you keep secrets from me?" Her brown eyes were steady as her husband tried to avoid making eye contact.

"Yume-love..."

"Sei-kun...we...partners. You...not keep secrets from me." She smiled at Hanatarou. "I...take Sei-kun to quarters for a while." Grabbing Seinousuke's wrist, she led him to the captain's quarters.

Hanatarou shook his head as he made his way back to the triage room. He was met by Aizen, who was studying the readouts from the scanner. "It would seem that my mother is frustrated with her husband," Aizen observed softly.

The young man sat down next to Yuushirou and sighed. "My brother doesn't want to tell her about the last family technique he learned."

"Is some risk involved?"

"It's usually a one-person technique, but it can be done by two people." He looked down sadly. "Granted, doing the technique with two people makes it more effective... But there's also a huge downside. If two people do it together, the one with higher reiatsu has a 50/50 chance of losing half his life force."

"This is irreversible?"

"I don't even know. But if he was that concerned about how Yume-san would respond..."

"I see. No wonder you are loath to let him use that technique."

* * *

"Yhwach's 'A' ability is a game-changer," Ichibei reminded everyone. "It might not be a bad idea for Hirako to use his shikai to confuse him."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Shinji answered eagerly.

"Everyone else should use joint attacks. Take turns and keep up the barrage," Kyoraku urged. "Fight smart, everyone. If you have to retreat temporarily, do it. Let the healers do their job."

With a mixture of apprehension and excitement, the allies took turns ascending the stairs. Ishida sighed deeply as he pointed in the direction of Yhwach's private quarters. "He's all the way at the end of that corridor."

* * *

Once at the captain's quarters, Yume once again folded her arms in front of her and gave her husband a motherly look. "Sei-kun...want to know the truth. We partners...friends. Better...when we work together." She motioned to the futons. "We sit down."

"Yume-love..." He lowered his head once again, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sei-kun...what 'that'? Why...you think...it make me worry?"

"It's a family technique, love."

"Tell me...what this technique?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "It dangerous?"

He nodded without a word.

"Sei-kun...tell me about technique." Yume urged gently. "Why...you think about using it?"

"I...don't know what else to do. We can't give Yuushirou more reiatsu like normal. At least there's a chance this way."

"We look hard...for alternative." She stroked his hair. "I...not want you...use dangerous technique."

"But what if the boy dies and I could have saved him?" he insisted. "I couldn't deal with that."

"Not think...we find other way?" She gave him a hurt look. "Not trust me? Not trust Hanatarou?"

Her husband sighed, unable to come up with an answer.

"Sei-kun...not be so quick...put own life in balance." Finally, she took his face in her hands. "Love you. Want you...give us chance...find solution."

"Do we have time?"

"We make time. We all...do what we can." She kissed him. "Not keep secrets from me. Not tell Hanatarou...keep secrets from me."

"I think I'd like to sleep a bit," he murmured, lying down on his stomach.

"Sei-kun...want massage?"

"I'd like that." He closed his eyes as she massaged the tense muscles in his neck. Soon, his soft, steady breathing reassured Yume that her husband was finally asleep. With a mixture of sadness and concern, she thought to herself, "Sei-kun...why...not care what happen...to you?" as she tiptoed out the door.

* * *

"Don't these soldiers know when to give up?" sighed Tsukishima, who with Giriko had begun using his Fullbring to take out the soldiers that trickled out of their hideout.

"Obviously not," Giriko answered dryly, setting his time attack to make the remaining soldiers implode. "Hey, Tsukishima, you see that?" He pointed to a flying object in the air.

"Yeah, I see it. Don't know what it is, don't care," the tall young man sniffed, finally defeating his half of the soldiers.

Soon the flying object approached them and landed. It resembled a flying saucer. As Tsukishima and Giriko warily studied the vessel, a voice blared from a speaker. "That was painful to watch, Shuukuro-kun!"

"Uh...how about you come out already?"

Giriko raised his left eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"That guy Urahara gets around," Riruka drawled. "Get your butts in here. We're going to make our grand entrance from the roof."

* * *

"You're awake, Yuushirou-kun?" Hanatarou asked calmly as the child began to stir. He surprised even himself with how calm he was with Aizen, Soul Society's sworn enemy, in the room with him. But to the young patient now in his care, Hanatarou gave a sweet smile.

"Who...are you?" Yuushirou wanted to know, looking straight into Hanatarou's blue eyes.

"I'm Yamada Hanatarou. I'm a third seat here."

"Yuushirou!" yelled Yoruichi from the doorway. "You're awake."

"Big sister...?"

"I'm glad to see you awake," she said quietly. "You're very brave."

"Am I better?"

"Not yet," Hanatarou answered ruefully. Then he nodded reassuringly. "A lot of people are working hard to help you feel better."

"Yuushirou, can you give me a piece of hair?" his sister asked. "I see some on your pillow."

The boy nodded and moved his head to one side. "This...is going to help?"

"Yep. We're going to get the DNA analyzed and use those lab results to find a cure."

"Oh, OK." He gave a slight frown and looked at Hanatarou again. "I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are," the young man told him. Then a smile came to his face as he whispered in Yoruichi's ear.

"Good idea," Yoruichi agreed.

"I'll be right back, Yuushirou-kun," Hanatarou smiled gently. Any opportunity to use shunpo was always welcome. He made his way to the dining hall and looked around. It was actually pretty calming when there was no crowd. Gentle piano music played over the loudspeakers as he walked to the kitchen. "Excuse me?" he called nervously.

"Ah, third seat Yamada!" the kitchen manager grinned. "How surprising to see both you and your brother here on the same day. What can I do for you?"

Hanatarou nodded and returned the man's warm handshake. "My brother was actually smiling when he left the dining room. He really liked the ice cream."

"And...you'd like a bowl too?" the old man asked knowingly.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for our patient. He's hungry, but I think he should stick with soft food."

"I see." He turned to the ice cream machine and took out two disposable spoons and bowls. "There's enough for you and your patient."

"Thank you! I'm sure we'll both enjoy it." He bowed gratefully and used a slower shunpo technique to return to the triage room. When he got there, he was surprised to see Yoruichi and Yume talking like old friends. "When'd you get in here, Yume-san?" he wondered.

"Just get here." She gave a warm smile. "We talk...about lot of things."

"So where'd Aizen go?"

"My Sousuke...go back to Squad 12 with Akon-san. I...send Ogido-kun...rest."

"Oh, all right." He looked over at his patient, who was still awake. "You want some ice cream, Yuushirou-kun?" he asked gently.

The child's eyes opened up wide. "I can have...ice cream?" He looked incredulously at the others.

Hanatarou nodded with amusement. "That's what I was whispering to your sister about. I think ice cream should be OK, since it's soft. You just have to eat it slowly."

Yuushirou gratefully accepted the ice cream and the spoon. Slowly but excitedly, he savored every rich bite. "This...is good."

"My brother likes it," Hanatarou smiled. He looked from Yume to Yoruichi. "Did one of you want the other ice cream? The kitchen manager sent two bowls." Both women declined, choosing instead to refresh their tea. "Guess I'll eat it," the young man said with mock annoyance before taking a bite. "Now I can see why my brother came back smiling."

"Sei-kun...like this?" Yume asked. She brought a spoon from the break room and took a small taste. "This good. Like this." Her lovely face lit up with delight.

"Speaking of my brother..." Hanatarou began. "How is he?"

"I massage..neck and temples. Sei-kun...fall asleep on futon."

"Good. Let's let him sleep."

"Big sister?" Yuushirou moaned. "You...want to taste...my ice cream?" He held a small spoonful to her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Yoruichi asked. "You don't get to eat ice cream very often," she smiled sadly.

"It's delicious," the boy sighed contentedly. He looked quizzically at everyone. "You're all working...to help me?"

The others smiled and nodded. "We have lots of very intelligent minds here working hard to find a cure," Hanatarou assured him.

"Thanks...everyone," the boy moaned. "Need...to sleep...again." He handed the empty bowl to Hanatarou and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"How did YOU get here?" demanded Kurotsuchi, arms folded in front of him. "What are you doing in my lab? Haven't I had enough uninvited visitors?" He glared at Senjumaru as he waited for an answer from the newcomers.

"Mayuri! You haven't changed a bit. I'd think you'd be happier to see your old friend," one of the visitors laughed.

"Why would I be happy to see you, Urahara?" roared Kurotsuchi.

"Mayuri, Mayuri, Mayuri," Urahara sighed irreverently, making a "tsk, tsk" sound.

"I know my name! Tell me what on earth you're doing here!" an exasperated Kurotsuchi snapped. "Or are you just here to get on my nerves again?"

"Uh, Captain?" Akon interrupted nervously. "You don't mind if Aizen and I look through the archives, do you? Lady Yume's back at Squad 4 to help treat the Shihouin boy."

"Did you say, 'Shihouin boy'?" a concerned Urahara asked.

"Yes. Sternritter D used 'death dealing' on him," Akon explained quickly.

"Sternritter D has since died by my hand," Aizen added ominously. "He made the mistake of threatening my mother."

Urahara sighed. "I guess I should go over to Squad 4 and look the boy over."

"Leave him to me," one of Urahara's companions, a muscular, dark-haired man, offered. "You were on your way to Yhwach, right?"

"Oh, all right then," Urahara agreed grudgingly. "I don't think Yoruichi-san's up for jokes right now."

Aizen's brown eyes opened curiously. "Your help will be most appreciated, Kurosaki Isshin."

"We'll be going then," Urahara said, turning to his other companion, a handsome white-haired man with glasses. "Your son's going to be surprised to see you, Ryuuken-san."

"Call me Dr. Ishida," the white-haired man hissed irritably as he climbed back into Urahara's vessel. "And what's with this transport, anyway? I feel like a space traveler or something." With that, he left with Urahara.

* * *

The makeshift coalition subconsciously split into groups, friend with friend, Hollow with Hollow, captain with lieutenant. The healers made their way to a room across from the staircase. "This is it, everyone," Kyoraku announced. "I don't know when Aizen's going to be back, but there's plenty we can do in the meantime."

"Captain Muguruma?" Hisagi started.

"What is it, Shuuhei?" Kensei answered brusquely.

"Where'd Kuna go? I haven't seen her since you got turned into a zombie."

"She met up with Hiyori and the others. They're working on something."

"Oh, all right then." His eyes narrowed quizzically as he looked around. "Is it just me, or do you hear something behind us?"

The two turned to see what was making all the noise. "The hell is that?" Kensei snapped.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that's a huge statue moving toward us," Rose answered nonchalantly. "Shall we take it out, Kensei? For old times' sake, of course."

"Uh, whatever. We should be able to do something about it," Kensei agreed. "It's gaining on us." Without losing a step, Squad 3 and Squad 9 turned around to take on the statue.


	71. Let the Healing Begin

Reluctantly, Giriko and Tsukishima climbed into the strange vessel. "I don't even want to know where you got this," Tsukishima remarked, shaking his head warily.

"I told you, Shuukuro-kun. That guy Urahara gets around," Riruka smirked. "Now stop complaining and tell us where to go."

"How would I know? Just go to the roof," Tsukishima snapped. "And I believe I already told you to stop calling me Shuukuro-kun."

"Can we stop the banter and get going?" demanded Giriko. "Who's driving this thing, anyway?"

"That'd be me," a young male voice intoned flatly.

"Urahara drafted you too?" Tsukishima wondered.

"Yup." He glanced irritably at the radio, which was now playing a jangly tune. "Who set up this ring tone?"

"You should answer that," Riruka told him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yukio sniffed.

"Yo, Yukio-kun!"

"What do you want, Urahara?"

"I'm on my way. Wait for me."

"All right then."

"Toodles!" Urahara hung up.

"Huh?" Tsukishima snapped. "Who the hell says that?"

* * *

"This brings back memories," Isshin commented conversationally as he accompanied Aizen and Akon to Squad 4.

"The boy is in the triage room," Aizen replied flatly. "He is under the care of my mother and the Yamada brothers at the moment."

"Take me to him," Isshin told him gravely.

"I'd like to brief you in the conference room first," Akon suggested. "The boy's been in and out of consciousness since he arrived." The two made their way to the conference room, where Jou was resting. Akon nudged her awake and introduced Isshin. "You can help me tell Ichigo's father everything we know about the Shihouin boy."

"Ichigo-kun's...father?" the girl asked curiously.

Isshin gave her a fatherly smile. "I'm a doctor. Aizen and Urahara-san thought I could help you guys out."

Just then, Aizen came in with Yume and Hanatarou. "They should be involved in this discussion," he explained simply. He turned gently to his mother as he helped her into a chair and sat next to her. "My mother, can I count on you to update your husband?"

"I tell Sei-kun," she agreed. She nodded at Isshin and said politely, "My name Yume. My husband...acting captain...fourth squad. Not know you."

"She is a priest apprentice of the Minamoto family," Aizen added proudly. "My mother, this person is the father of Kurosaki Ichigo. He is a doctor."

"Kurosaki Isshin, at your service," Isshin grinned cordially. Then his expression became serious. "Now, I need to know the situation."

The others took turns telling him everything they knew. "So in other words, we have to find a way to counter the 'death dealing' without putting Yuushirou-kun in danger," Hanatarou summarized. "And another thing..."

Yume lowered her eyebrows and nodded knowingly at Hanatarou. "Sei-kun...said to me...if we not able...find cure soon...he use dangerous Yamada family technique."

The younger Yamada lowered his head. "I know what's involved in that technique. If my brother uses it..."

Aizen sighed. "Yamada..." Then he turned to Akon. "Deputy Director Akon, you were analyzing some blood samples, correct?"

Akon nodded. "Ogido-kun and I were also analyzing the DNA from those hair samples you got from the patient." He looked around the room. "Where is Ogido-kun, by the way?"

"I...send him...to rest," Yume told him. "Need clear mind."

"So let me get this straight," Isshin interrupted. "Reiatsu is lethal for this boy, but right now he's teetering on the edge of life and death because he doesn't have enough reiatsu? Who did this to him?"

"Sternritter D," Jou answered, becoming angry at the now departed Askin. "He threatened to use his 'death dealing' on Lady Yume, too."

"Askin Nakk Le Varr is dead as a result," Aizen added ominously.

"My captain seemed interested when you told him that," Akon said thoughtfully. "Could it be...?"

"Curse...disappear on its own...with Quincy dead?" wondered Yume. "Quincy use 'death dealing'...but child still alive. Not understand that."

"You could be right, my mother," Aizen responded gently. "Please...discuss that possibility with your husband."

With that, the group dispersed, with Aizen and Yume walking to the captain's quarters. Jou and Akon made their way to the reading room to go over their notes. Meanwhile, Hanatarou and Isshin returned to the triage room, where Yoruichi was asleep next to her brother.

* * *

"Bakudo #62: Hundred Steps Light Fence!" Hisagi yelled, aiming the binding spell at the golems.

"Keep it up, Shuuhei!" ordered Kensei, hurling Air Blades. "Slow them down!"

"Hado #58: Orchid Sky!" called Kira. He dispatched several of these, slowing down the golems at least a little bit.

Rose, meanwhile, quickly went into shikai and wrapped Kinshara around one of the golems, pulling it forward to the floor. As it fell to the floor, ice shards scattered in Rose's direction.

As the shards homed in on the four officers, Kira quickly used Bakudo #39 to block most of the offshoot.

"These things are ice, and they go this fast? The hell?" barked Kensei, hurling more Air Blades before he stopped to unleash a flurry of sword strikes on another golem.

"Duck, everyone!" a familiar voice rang out. "Snap, Tobiume!" Fireballs whizzed past and hit the golem squarely in the chest.

"Hinamori-kun!" Hisagi exclaimed gratefully as Kensei's target began to melt.

"The more, the merrier. Right?" Shinji grinned. "Cover your eyes, guys." Once he was sure no one was watching, he activated his shikai. "Now! Hit it!"

As Hisagi and Kira kept up the barrage of kido techniques, Hinamori continued hurling her fireballs. The captains, meanwhile, used their swordsmanship techniques to chip away at the melting golems. Thanks to Shinji's shikai, the golems were unable to see where the attacks were coming from. It took a while, but the golems were finally defeated, either from melting or from the constant attacks.

"It's about time," muttered Kensei.

"I just hope there aren't any more of them lurking around," Rose commented, looking around.

"Is there anything we can use around here?" Hisagi wondered, kneeling down to search the area where the golems had fallen.

"I don't see anything," Kira responded. "Just the melting ice."

* * *

"Just how long is this corridor, anyway?" complained the Hollow as the group continued to follow Ishida to Yhwach's throne room.

"Why are you so gung-ho on fighting Yhwach?" Ichigo wondered pensively. "He's...a lot more dangerous than Aizen."

Rukia, who was walking in front of them, nodded. "We have a lot more to lose if...he wins somehow."

"But he is NOT going to defeat all of us," Byakuya asserted firmly. "We have all prepared for this day."

"We know better than to thoughtlessly rush at him," Chad added.

Ganju chuckled as he nodded toward the members of Squad 11. "Those guys don't care about that. They just want to kick some butt."

"That sounds like a certain Hollow I know," Ichigo murmured with a slight smile.

"You know it," his Hollow sniffed. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Halloweenie said Yhwach doesn't think I'm a threat." He lowered his eyebrows. "How would he know?"

"Didn't you hear him? He said he's been watching me. You said yourself, I'm you and you're me."

"I still don't like it, Ichigo. And where's that old man? The one who called himself Zangetsu?"

* * *

"Who are all of you?" Ryuuken asked abruptly.

"They're friends of me and Ichigo," Urahara answered simply. "They've been helping with my research."

"I see," Ryuuken replied, studying the group. "Do any of you know...Uryuu?" His blue eyes clouded over. "I am his father...Dr. Ishida Ryuuken."

Hachigen shook his head ruefully. "Kurosaki-san mentioned him during his training with us. I did not meet your son personally."

"Ishida-kun never talked to us at school," Hiyori sniffed. "He was pretty stand-offish."

"Your son...is a determined young man," Urahara added. "He's a good kid."

"I know," Ryuuken sighed regretfully. Then his eyes hardened. "Why didn't he...?"

"I wouldn't have told you anything either," Lisa told him flatly. "You're not the most approachable person I've ever met."

Ryuuken closed his eyes but said nothing further.

"This would be a good time for you to make it up to him, Ryuuken-san," Urahara added gravely. "Your son needs you now more than ever." He looked Ryuuken in the eye. "We may need your skills as an archer and a doctor, too...Dr. Ishida."

* * *

"Mayuri-kun!" called Senjumaru from the lab.

"What do you want?" snapped Kurotsuchi, rushing to the lab. "And call me Kurotsuchi."

"Whatever. Look at this," she told him, pointing to some readouts on the screen. "You were right."

"Of course I was right. We need to get Squad 4 back over here."

* * *

"Yoruichi-san?" Hanatarou whispered. "Let me take you to a bed."

Shaking the cobwebs out, she looked around the room. Her brother was sleeping peacefully, but she knew it was only a matter of time before his situation worsened.

"Yo, Yoruichi-san!" Isshin greeted her.

"Never thought I'd see you here," she yawned.

"It's a long story," Isshin said simply. "How are you holding up?"

"It's been rough," she admitted. "But everyone's working hard to help us."

"I just finished talking with Akon and the others. They've told me everything." He looked her in the eye. "I'm here to help too."

Just then, Jou came running into the room. "Hanatarou-kun! Captain Kurotsuchi wants to show us what he found. You're the ranking officer right now."

Hanatarou sighed. "I hope he's got good news for us."

"Let me go with you," Akon suggested.

* * *

"Captain?" Nanao started nervously.

"What is it, Nanao-chan?"

"Is it just me, or is there a lot of pressure here?"

"We're getting closer to Yhwach. That could be it." He looked her in the eye. "Whatever happens, don't use your shikai unless you have absolutely no other option."

"I know. I thought my head was going to burst open. Kido should be fine, right?"

"Yeah. You've got a lot more experience with it." His voice lowered. "Fight smart. Don't overexert yourself."

* * *

Quietly, Yume pushed open the door to the captain's quarters. Her eyes opened wide as she pointed inside. Aizen nodded as he put a finger to his lips. Seinousuke was talking with what looked like a wizened, elderly man. The spirit was holding a staff resembling a caduceus, and his robe was the same hue as Seinousuke's earrings.

"Yakushi...do all sword spirits just materialize on their own?"

"Most sword spirits do not. I show myself when healing is needed."

"Then I guess you've come at a good time."

"You...are troubled."

"That's an understatement." He lowered his head. "I don't know what to do."

"I think you do know what to do. Wait and trust, or rush and risk."

"Yakushi...do we have the luxury of waiting?"

"Yes. There are many intelligent minds who are working just as hard as you are to find an answer." The phantasm motioned toward the door. "Come in here."

Aizen nodded to Yume, who stepped into the room. "I sorry...Sei-kun. Wanted to check on you."

"Come sit down, love," her husband told her gently. "This is my sword spirit, Yakushi."

"My name Yume. I...trainee priest...of goddess Shinatobe."

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Yume. I am well acquainted with Shinatobe and the Minamoto family."

"Sei-kun...we have visitor. Ichigo's father...talk to Hanatarou...about Shihouin boy. He...a doctor...want to help us."

Yakushi nodded approvingly. "Do you see now, Seinousuke? As much as you would like to do things yourself, it is not always necessary or prudent. Even I am assisted by Gekko and Nikko."

Yume smiled at Yakushi. "Gekko...Nikko...help and protect. That mean...Sei-kun need...learn to accept help."

"That is an accurate and astute analysis, Yume," the spirit told her. "You, his wife, must help him with this. Otherwise, he will never master the final healing technique...or his bankai."

"What do you mean?" her husband wondered quizzically.

"I mean what I said. Your unwillingness to accept your limitations is preventing you from understanding the true nature of your bankai. Further, your grasp of the final healing technique is gravely mistaken, for the same reason."

"I...his partner...his friend," Yume declared. "We...a team. I help him...always."

"That is good to hear," Yakushi answered, studying her carefully. "You two do complement each other well." He smiled faintly at them. "You two are both strongly connected to deities, after all."

"Is that important?" a baffled Seinousuke asked. He gripped Yume's hand and looked directly into Yakushi's eyes.

"It may be," the spirit answered calmly. He looked from husband to wife. "You both are exceptionally gifted healers. That is no accident. Yume, you are known and loved throughout Soul Society for your beauty and wisdom. Those were gifts from Shinatobe to you. Because of your warmth and gentleness, you are uniquely able to put those around you at ease." He cleared his throat. "Your son Sousuke was also known as one of Seireitei's most brilliant, charismatic officers—able to put his subordinates at ease. It is a shame that he was unable to accept those gifts for what they were."

"My Sousuke..." Yume sighed sadly. Out in the hall, Aizen looked down to the ground.

Next, Yakushi turned to Seinousuke. 'You, Seinousuke, are still renowned in Seireitei for your ability to take leadership in difficult situations. This...was my gift to the Yamada family healers. Although your introversion causes others to avoid you, your ability to correctly analyze a situation inspires their confidence. Your brother Hanatarou is also a supremely gifted healer who continues to prove himself in difficult situations. He has not yet reached your level, but it is only a matter of time."

"This is all confusing."

Yakushi once again gave them both a fatherly smile. "I must go now. Remember what I have told you. And good luck." With that, he vanished.

"Sei-kun...rest well?"

Her husband nodded numbly. "That was weird."

"Walk with me...see Yuushirou? My Sousuke...in hall." She put a hand out to him. After freshening up at the washbasin, the couple joined Aizen in the hall.

* * *

"Captain! What did you find out?" Akon asked, his anticipation evident.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Kurotsuchi sniffed as he shook his head at Hanatarou.

The young man drew himself up to his full diminutive height. "I'm my squad's ranking officer right now. I'm here in that capacity," he answered stiffly. "I'll tell my brother everything, of course."

"Captain...you had some test results?" Akon prodded.

"Come to the lab. Senjumaru finished analyzing that kid's hair." The trio walked to the lab, where Senjumaru was printing up test results.

"Mayuri! Akon! And you're that cute Yamada kid, right?"

"Yamada Hanatarou, third seat of fourth squad," an embarrassed Hanatarou answered, suddenly becoming interested in the screen. "What tests did you run?"

"We ran a DNA test on the boy's hair. Then we compared his blood with his sister's."

Kurotsuchi cut in. "The difference between the two blood samples was negligible. We had some of Kirinji's water here."

Senjumaru gave him an annoyed glance before continuing. "So we mixed some of the blood with some of the water."

Hanatarou's blue eyes opened wide. "I like where this is going."

"Want to clue us in?" Seinousuke walked in, accompanied by Yume and Aizen.

"Of course," Kurotsuchi purred, studying Yume with a little too much interest.

"Captain!" Akon said reprovingly. "I already warned you..."

"You...creepy," Yume stammered, grabbing her husband's arm. "You...not examine me."

"My mother is not one of your test subjects," Aizen added, glaring dangerously at him.

"So what did you find out?" Seinousuke insisted, cracking his knuckles. "And if you even think of examining my wife..."

Senjumaru took a deep breath and shook her head at Kurotsuchi. "I printed out the test results. You can make yourself useful and make copies. Go on, leave already."

Akon chuckled as his captain grudgingly left with the report.


	72. Progress in Small Steps

"Captain Hirako?" Hinamori asked nervously.

"What's on your mind, Momo?" her captain asked curiously.

"You think we can beat Yhwach, don't you?"

"Yeah. Look at all these people here. He can't beat all of us, plus the others. At least I'd hope not."

"It's weird, Captain. Captain Aizen...and all these other people are our enemies. They're helping us."

"You know the saying. 'The enemy of my enemy is my ally.' We have a lot more to lose if we don't beat Yhwach." A devious smile crossed his face. "I happen to know some of our friends with something up their sleeve."

"That's good to know. I just wonder..."

"Right now, all we need to worry about is defeating Yhwach. Everything else comes after that."

* * *

"I wonder what Ginjou's up to," Riruka remarked to no one in particular.

"He trained with the Shiba family, just like us," Giriko told her. "He's probably getting in on the action."

"Wish we were getting in on the action," Riruka muttered.

"If Urahara's involved, we'll get plenty of action," Tsukishima answered gravely. "We still don't know exactly what we're up against."

The jangly ring tone blared once again. "Find some way to change that noise!" snapped Riruka.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yukio droned. "I was in the middle of a nap here."

"Yo, Yukio-kun!"

"I hope you're telling us you're on your way, Urahara."

"You're so smart, Yukio-kun!" Urahara effused brightly.

"Whatever. So what do we do?"

Urahara's voice grew serious. "We're going to land at the main entrance. Did you find a place to make your grand entrance from the roof?"

"Grand entrance...?"

"You guys need to find where the reiatsu feels the most dense. That's where Yhwach is. Make a huge hole in the roof, not too close to him. Join up with the other allies."

"That's more like it. But how do we make a hole in the roof?"

"You'll come up with something."

"Urahara!" Giriko barked.

"Toodle-ooh!" Urahara sang before disconnecting.

"Can I pop him in the mouth?" screamed Riruka.

"I actually have an idea," Tsukishima murmured thoughtfully.

* * *

Senjumaru smiled reassuringly at Yume. "You must be the one I've heard so much about. Kirinji couldn't say enough about your healing ability."

"She's a priest from the Minamoto family," Seinousuke bragged, squeezing Yume's hand. "She's been helping us research."

Blushing, Yume looked Senjumaru in the eye. "You...Royal Guard person too?"

"Yep. Senjumaru Shuutara, creator of Shinigami attire. I discovered how to infuse reiatsu into fabrics."

"Maybe...that help us," Yume replied thoughtfully.

Her husband put an arm around her. "Good thinking, love." He turned to Senjumaru. "I'm hoping you have good news for us."

"How about we go to the conference room?" Akon suggested. "We can all look at the report when the captain brings the copies."

"My mother, it would be a good idea to sit between me and your husband during this discussion," Aizen told her softly.

Once everyone was seated around the conference table, Kurotsuchi brought a pot of tea and several copies of the test results.

Aizen and Seinousuke studied him suspiciously. "We would not care for tea, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Aizen intoned darkly.

The "demon" once again started cracking his knuckles. "You really think we'd believe you're trying to make nice? You've probably got some sort of virus or something in there." His black eyes bored into Kurotsuchi. "I warned you..."

"Sei-kun...?" Yume asked quizzically. She turned her gaze to Kurotsuchi and folded her arms reproachfully. "You...try to examine me...with tea?"

"Ah, you people are too smart," Kurotsuchi laughed maniacally.

"Sei-kun said to me...you crazy," Yume continued. "Not want to stay here."

"Just a minute, love," her husband smirked, pointing at Kurotsuchi. "Bakudo #61: Six-Rod Light Prison." He squeezed Yume's hand as he continued to glare at the Squad 12 captain. "I don't trust you. Try that again, and I may have to resort to...more drastic measures."

"Uh, older brother?" Hanatarou cut in. "Do you want to look over these results? Senjumaru-san was pretty interested in some of them."

* * *

"Big sister?" Yuushirou yawned. "Am...I better yet?"

"You're still in the clinic," Yoruichi answered softly. "There's someone here I want you to meet." She motioned to Isshin. "Introduce yourself."

"Hey there, Yuushirou-kun!" Isshin said cordially. "I'm Dr. Kurosaki Isshin. You can call me Isshin-san."

"Do you know what's wrong with me, Dr. Isshin?"

"No one's ever called me Dr. Isshin before," the doctor laughed. "I talked to your big sister here. She said you got to eat ice cream."

"Yeah... Hanatarou-kun said I could have some 'cause it's soft."

Isshin's expression grew serious. "We're all working hard to help you feel better, Yuushirou-kun. The medical team went to the research division to look at the lab results."

"Lab results?"

"Remember the hair I took off your pillow?" Yoruichi asked, hoping he did remember.

"Yeah."

"The medical team and the research team are looking over the results right now. They're going to find out how to help you."

"Oh. OK." He closed his violet eyes and went back to sleep.

"Is anyone from fourth squad still here?" Isshin wondered.

"Jou-kun's still here. I think Yume-san said Ogido-kun's resting in the barracks."

* * *

In a desolate field not far from the castle, Iba stopped and set his now vulpine captain on the ground. "Captain Komamura..." he sighed. "Do you see that?" he murmured as he pointed Komamura's head toward the castle. "That's where Yhwach is."

The wolf merely let out a soft moan and lay his head down to sleep.

"Captain..." Iba continued. "Maybe I should've seen if someone could heal you."

Seeming to understand, Komamura shook his head.

Iba's eyes narrowed as he saw a strange flying object in the air. He couldn't think of any reason for a normal Shinigami to be using air transport. Still, his curiosity was piqued. Once Komamura was asleep, Iba drew the symbols on his arm to cast Bakudo #58: Soaring Gate of the Heavens. He guessed he'd send his message to Hanatarou, who had found the Squad 7 pair in the field. Maybe Hanatarou could tell him what was going on, at least.

* * *

Back at Squad 12, Senjumaru directed everyone to her notes on the back page. "Read that carefully, everyone."

"Senjumaru-san..." a disbelieving Hanatarou began. "Are you telling us that we can reverse the 'death dealing'?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Hanatarou."

Aizen's eye was drawn to a line in the printout, where Senjumaru had put a huge asterisk in pencil. "Very interesting," he murmured. "The water does seem to play a role." His soft baritone trailed off.

Yume opened her brown eyes wide and looked squarely at Senjumaru. "Senjumaru-san...you said to us...infuse thread with reiatsu."

"That's right," the Royal Guard member replied. "I see you have an idea, Mistress Yume. I'd like to hear it."

Yume nodded, emboldened by Senjumaru's open mind. "Wonder...if possible...use Kirinji-san's water in thread. Make blanket...clothes...for Shihouin boy."

"I hadn't thought of that. But your thinking is sound. How about you and your husband work with me on trying that out after we're done here?"

"I like having plenty of options," Seinousuke agreed. "Good thinking once again, love." He pecked Yume on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"That may be an even better idea than ours," Akon mused. "Ogido-kun mentioned that we tried mixing different blood types with some of Kirinji's water." He nodded at Senjumaru. "It was a good thing you had some extra water."

Kurotsuchi, glaring at the others, finally spoke up. "I ran tests on the kid's blood. It had some weird substance in it. We surmised that the extra isotopes came from the 'death dealing.'"

"That is indeed interesting," Aizen acknowledged. "I am still curious, however, to know how the time limit on blood transfusions might affect the zombie officers. Furthermore, I would like to know the exact nature of these isotopes you mentioned."

"I can tell you about the blood transfusions," Akon informed him. "As I mentioned before, high stress causes the effect of the transfusion to run out faster. In a totally calm situation, the transfusion can remain effective for days, even weeks. Much of that, however, depends on whose blood was injected." He turned to Hanatarou. "It was your experiment with the rice balls that led me to research that."

The young man's eyes opened wide. "You're saying...?"

"What he's saying," Senjumaru interrupted, "is that your thinking was also sound. You were the one who suggested to Hikifune that the same principle about blood transfusions could also apply to reiatsu. When you and your brother mentioned that experiment, it got us all to thinking." She nodded to the surprisingly subdued Kurotsuchi. "Your turn, Mayuri-kun."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Kurotsuchi roared before clearing his throat. "When Jou Eriko came over here, I thought you were crazy, Yamada. The idea of adjusting reiatsu would normally be preposterous. Once Jou told me Sternritter D was dead, I became curious about the nature of 'death dealing.'"

"So where do these isotopes come in?" Seinousuke wanted to know. "Are they the trigger for 'death dealing,' or is it something more complicated?"

"If 'death dealing'...reduce lethal dose of reiatsu...not understand how child...still alive," Yume added. "This...because Quincy dead?"

"That's the most likely scenario, Lady Yume," Akon answered. "From a brief glance at the test results, I think the isotopes are slow-acting."

"That's correct," Kurotsuchi confirmed. "That was an intriguing battery of experiments. The kid's hair didn't have a lot of reiatsu, so it took a while."

"I'm still confused about something," Hanatarou interjected. "Just how slow-acting are these isotopes?" He looked knowingly at his brother. "It's been several weeks since Aizen-san killed Sternritter D. Just when did he attack Yuushirou-kun?"

"That's what I want to know," Seinousuke agreed. "What was the ratio of isotopes to reiatsu? If it was only a small concentration of isotopes..."

* * *

Their discussion was interrupted by Iba's message. "Hanatarou-kun?"

"Lieutenant Iba?" the surprised young man answered.

"I...just want to know what's going on. I saw some weird flying vessel in the air, heading toward the castle." He sighed. "We just sat down to rest in some field. The castle's not far from where we are now."

"How's your captain?" Hanatarou wanted to know.

"He's still a wolf, if that's what you're asking. Right now he's sleeping." He took a deep breath. "I think I might have made a mistake, not letting you healers treat us."

"Lieutenant Iba?" Akon cut in. "Yamada-kun's here with several healers and scientists. Do you still...want us to take a look at your captain?"

"Could you do that?"

Akon looked questioningly at the others, who all nodded. "That vessel you saw is Urahara's. He should be able to bring you and your captain here to twelfth squad. My captain and Acting Captain Yamada of fourth squad are both here. Senjumaru-san from the Royal Guard is also here."

"Thanks, Akon...everyone." The transmission ended.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Yamada," Aizen remarked, a wry smile on his beautiful face.

"I guess this meeting's over," Akon commented. "I'll contact Urahara."

"You want to release this binding technique, Yamada?" Kurotsuchi snapped.

After freeing the Squad 12 captain, Seinousuke turned gravely to the others. "I guess we need to get the clinic ready."

"Sei-kun...need to figure out...where focus should be," Yume told him worriedly. "Some of us...help Shihouin boy. Rest of us...help wolf captain." She looked him in the eye. "You...not try to do it all. Delegate."

Aizen spoke up. "If the decision were mine, I would request Squad 12 to treat Komamura and Squad 4 to treat the Shihouin child, and then share information."

The two captains and Senjumaru nodded. "That's what we'll do then," Senjumaru agreed. "What about you, Aizen?"

"I am still a master scientist with commendations in anatomy and physics. It would be more efficient for me to work here." With that, the squads made their way to their respective areas.

* * *

"Yo, Akon-san! It's been a while!" Urahara effused.

"Cut the chit-chat," Akon sniffed. "We just received a transmission from Lieutenant Iba of Squad 7. He said he saw your vessel flying toward the castle. He and his captain are on the ground below." He stopped to take a breath. "My captain wants to examine Captain Komamura, who is now a wolf. Are you able to find him and Lieutenant Iba on the ground, and bring them here?"

"We can do that," Urahara told him thoughtfully, a perplexed expression on his face. "So we're dropping him off at twelfth squad?"

"Yep. We want to research treatment options."

"All right then."

* * *

"There's been a change of plans," Urahara informed the Fullbringer team. "Keep scouting the area and find a place to make your entrance. I'll be there when I can."

"Uh, all right," a confused Yukio answered. "We'll be on the roof."

"You want to tell us your idea, Shuukuro-kun?" Riruka blurted.

"I'll explain everything once we've landed this thing. Yukio, if you would?"

Once the vessel was safely on the roof, the foursome climbed out. "Now, Tsukishima, explain your plan," Giriko demanded flatly.

"Stand back," the tall young Fullbringer instructed. He walked carefully across the roof until he started gasping for air. "Yhwach's here," he exhaled.

Riruka tapped her foot on the roof. "Even the roof's made of ice? Come on already! What's Yhwach's fascination with ice?"

Tsukishima, laboring for breath, slowly made his way back to where he had started. "This should be far enough away."

"What are you planning, Tsukishima?" Giriko insisted.

"What's my sword's ability, Giriko?"

"I know what your sword's ability is," Giriko snapped. "Now tell us what you're going to DO with it."

A sly smile came to Tsukishima's lips. Riruka shuddered as she saw her colleague's eyes harden. "I'm simply going to make this part of the roof believe, if you will, that it's melting. By the time Urahara gets here, we should have a good-sized hole for us to climb down in there. Unless you're up for a water slide."


	73. Things Are Coming Together

"Keep an eye out for Squad 7, everyone," instructed Urahara.

Love moved the vessel closer to the ground and slowed down.

Hachigen drew a makeshift tracking circle and cast Bakudo #58: Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows. "If you proceed forward, you should see them within minutes," he confirmed.

"I see them!" Mashiro called out, pointing ahead to what looked like an abandoned field. Love parked the vessel and unlocked the door.

"We're going to need everyone for this," Urahara informed everyone. The group climbed out and ran toward Iba, who was still sitting next to his sleeping captain. He seemed relieved to see so many allies.

"So you all were on your way to the castle?" he asked.

"Yep. Akon-san asked us to get you both to twelfth squad for evaluation." He nodded to Hachigen and Ryuuken. "We'll be looking you both over ourselves before you get there."

"Thanks for coming," Iba sighed. "I don't think he wants to spend the rest of his existence as a wolf."

Carefully the men picked up Komamura and carried him into the vessel. "Let's just hope he stays asleep a while," Love whispered.

"We're both exhausted," Iba confirmed. "I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon."

Once everyone was back inside and ready to go, Urahara sat down in front of Iba. "What happened to him?" he asked, studying Komamura with concern. "I haven't seen anything like this before."

With a mixture of anger, worry, and confusion, Iba explained what he knew. "I just wish..."

"I understand," Hachigen answered empathetically. "Might I do a kido scan on your captain?"

"Of course. Do whatever you need to do if you think it'll help," the lieutenant replied worriedly.

"How are you holding up, Lieutenant Iba?" Urahara asked gravely. "If you carried him all that way..."

"I think I'm just tired."

"Let me look you over, just as a precaution," Ryuuken instructed. He placed his hands on Iba's head and closed his eyes. "You have a lot of tension here."

Before long, Iba was asleep, totally oblivious to everything happening around him.

"Might I suggest that Lieutenant Iba spend some time in fourth squad?" Hachigen spoke up. "If rest is what he needs, then it might be preferable to not leave him at the mercy of Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"True," Urahara chuckled. "Hiyori-san nearly backhanded him the first time she met him, didn't you, Hiyori-san?"

"Hell yeah! Why'd you free that lunatic from the Maggots' Nest in the first place, Urahara?" she snapped.

"Hiyori," Lisa sighed patiently. "This isn't the time."

Love cleared his throat. "We're almost there, everyone. Did you want to take Iba to the clinic first?"

"Good idea, Love-san. We've got enough information to pass on to Akon-san," Urahara agreed. "Let both squads know."

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Yume began nervously, with a bit of confusion and frustration in her voice.

"What is it, love?"

"Why...crazy person...want to examine me?" She lowered her eyebrows. "Not like it."

"I guess he's as fascinated with you as everyone else is. He's just more obsessed with research than most."

"That guy...creepy. Not like him."

"No one likes him," her husband laughed. "But most people here in Seireitei have never met a priest before, especially not one from the Minamoto family."

"You...not let him examine me?"

"Never. You've got a lot of people looking out for you."

"Good." She smiled at him. "Everyone...work hard...treat patients...help here. Sei-kun...not worry about anything."

"Thanks, love." He took her hand. "I guess we should get back to the triage room, huh?"

In the triage room, Isshin and Yoruichi were talking softly. "You're back," Yoruichi whispered.

Yume nodded politely. "Thank you...Ichigo's father...take care of child."

"Did you find out anything useful?" Isshin wondered.

"I actually wanted to talk to you both about that," Seinousuke answered quietly. "Let's go to the conference room."

Yoruichi tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "Yuushirou's been asleep the whole time."

"Sei-kun?" Yume began. "Yoruichi-san...need to rest. I...take her to guest room first?"

"Mistress Yume?" Ogido interrupted, bowing to her. "Thanks for letting me rest a while. I'll take Mistress Yoruichi to the guest room if you like."

"Thank you...Ogido-kun. When finish...watch child?"

"Of course." He nodded to Yoruichi. "Right this way."

* * *

"Sir!" Jou ran into the triage room. "I just got a message from someone called Aikawa Love? He said it's from Urahara-san."

"I know Aikawa," Seinousuke answered briskly. "What's the message?"

"He said they're bringing Lieutenant Iba here for rest and observation. Urahara-san doesn't think he needs to go to Squad 12."

"OK then. Get the examination room ready." He turned to Hanatarou. "You and Jou-kun look after Iba. Yume and I'll be there after we're done here."

"All right then."

As succinctly as possible, Yume and Seinousuke showed Isshin the notes and updated him on what the two squads had discussed in their meeting.

"All right then," Isshin grinned confidently. "Guess I'll go back to observing Yuushirou-kun."

The meeting ended on a high note. A tired but reinvigorated Seinousuke put his head down on the table. "Everything's coming together, huh, love?"

"I said to you...we all work hard...find solutions." She stroked his hair. "Sei-kun...like healing...better than fighting."

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Why...train so hard?"

"To protect you, love." He closed his dark eyes.

"Hey, there you both are," Senjumaru remarked, entering the conference room with a stack of notes and a large sewing kit.

"Senjumaru-san! You...help us here?" Yume asked brightly as she poured tea for everyone.

The Royal Guard seamstress nodded thoughtfully. "I would never have thought to infuse Kirinji's water into my thread. How did you think of something like that, Mistress Yume?"

Yume smiled modestly. "I...clothing designer." Standing up and turning around once, she explained, "I...design...yukata." Politely, she asked her husband to bring some of their clothing catalogs to show Senjumaru.

"These are all beautiful," Senjumaru smiled approvingly. "So what do we want to do for the Shihouin boy? You don't have any measurements for him, do you?"

"If we took you to him, could you get a general idea of his sizes?" Seinousuke wondered. "Or would it be quicker to just make the blanket?"

"Time's a major factor here," the Royal Guard member agreed. "A blanket would cover the child better, but he'd have to keep it on."

"He's conscious for minutes at a time. That shouldn't be an issue."

"All right then. I'll get started."

* * *

"Captain?" Omaeda murmured. "You're ready for this, right?"

"Of course, dummy," Soifon sniffed. "But I wonder..."

"Don't worry about Yoruichi-san and her brother-yo!" Nimaiya cut in. "I told you, he's being treated by both Yamada brothers-yo." He removed his dark glasses and looked them both in the eye. "Right now, our only focus is Yhwach. Ichibei-senpai is the only one of us Shinigami who's seen his 'A' ability. Fight smart-yo."

* * *

"Well now, what do we have here?" Akon wondered as Urahara and the Vizards brought Komamura to the Squad 12 examination room.

"We did a brief evaluation of him on the way here," Urahara explained. "Lieutenant Iba was able to tell us that Captain Komamura did some sort of forbidden family technique that turned him into a human for a short time. But then that technique wore off, and he reverted to wolf form."

"Lieutenant Iba further informed us," added Hachigen, "that the trigger for this technique was for Captain Komamura...to rip his own heart out."

"At this point, Komamura will not be making any further changes," Ryuuken concluded. "One point of concern was the effect of this technique on his mental capacity. " He stopped for breath. "In time, he will succumb to his animal instincts, losing any mental cognition."

Akon's eyes widened at this. "You've been most helpful, everyone. I'll start tests right away. If you think of anything else, tell me."

"Komamura was always impetuous," Aizen remarked, his soft voice devoid of emotion. "I only hope that we have not waited too long."

"Aizen!" Hiyori blurted. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you really have time to be complaining about my presence here when Yhwach is preparing to destroy our world as we know it?" Aizen retorted in a hard voice. "Besides, my mother is doing her best. I can do no less."

"I guess so," Hiyori muttered.

"One more thing," Urahara interrupted. "How are Yoruichi-san and her brother?"

"The young Shihouin is under the care of Kurosaki Isshin, my mother, Senjumaru Shuutara, and both Yamada brothers. Shihouin Yoruichi is resting at Squad 4," Aizen responded, his voice softening a bit.

"I see. Guess we'll be going, then," Urahara sighed. "Thanks, Akon-san...Aizen..." With that, the group boarded the vessel and headed for Yhwach's castle.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo?" the Hollow blurted. "You never said where that old man is."

Ichigo sighed at his alter ego's insistence. "He...disappeared. It's a long story."

"We have time. What, did he finally realize who the real Ichigo is?" the Hollow sniffed.

"You're actually on the right track," Ichigo admitted. "Would you believe me if I told you who the 'old man' actually was?"

"Try me."

"You saw what he looked like, right?"

"Yeah. And...?"

"He...was the Quincy part of me. Didn't he look like Yhwach to you?"

"Hmph!"

"I'm not lying to you."

"Where's the old man, then?"

Ichigo tapped his sword. "He's in there."

"That's weird. So do I have a name besides 'White Ichigo'? It's cute when the lovely lady says it, but..."

"Your name's Zangetsu. You're the real Zangetsu."

At this, the Hollow's chest puffed out. "So I'm your real sword spirit. Guess I showed that old man who's the king and who's the horse."

"You're impossible."

"Now I really want to kick Yhwach's butt."

* * *

Just then, Ichigo's communicator buzzed. "Can we take a break?"

"Yeah. We've been walking a long time," Kyoraku agreed. "Take a breather, everyone," he ordered.

"This is Ichigo," he announced.

"It's Akon," the voice on the other end answered. "I have an update for you and the Captain-Commander."

"OK, let's hear it, Akon-san. I hope you have good news," Kyoraku cut in.

"Kurosaki Isshin is presently at Squad 4 headquarters, as is Senjumaru Shuutara of the Royal Guard. They're working with the medical division to treat both Shihouin Yuushirou and Lieutenant Iba of Squad 7."

"Iba-kun?"

"Furthermore, Aizen Sousuke is working with us to examine and treat Captain Komamura. Urahara Kisuke and several allies are en route to the castle as we speak."

"Thanks for the update, Akon-san," Ichigo answered, ending the call.

"Urahara-san and...other allies?" Ganju wondered quizzically. "Who are these 'other allies'?"

"We'll find out soon," Chad reassured him. "But that's good news."

* * *

"Where am I?" yawned Iba as he looked around the examination room. "Where's the captain?"

"Lieutenant Iba," Hanatarou answered softly. "You're in the clinic."

"Why aren't I with the captain?"

Hanatarou's voice grew more firm. "Urahara-san thought we should keep you under observation for fatigue. Captain Kurotsuchi and Akon-san want to examine your captain. We don't have the equipment for that."

"I see."

"Akon-san said he'd keep us updated," Hanatarou assured him. "For now, ninth seat Jou and I'll be taking care of you."

"You'll keep me in the loop, right?"

"Of course."

Now satisfied that Komamura was in good hands, Iba went back to sleep.

* * *

Senjumaru got a mysterious gleam in her eyes as she studied the beautiful couple.

"Uh, what's that look for?" Seinousuke asked warily.

"Well...since I'm here and you're both here, I thought I'd measure you two for some special outfits."

"New clothes...for me?" Yume wondered incredulously. "Not understand why."

Senjumaru smiled warmly at her. "A lovely priestess should have a lovely outfit with special traits."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to do that," Seinousuke muttered, trying to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? You're getting measured too."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" An uncharacteristic blush came to his face.

"Yep. I can't measure you with your haori on." She looked meaningfully at him.

"Just get this over with. This is embarrassing," Seinousuke sighed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope. Now stand still and get measured." Expertly she took his measurements, which Yume jotted down in a notebook. "Very nice..."

"You're through, I hope," he complained, rushing to put his Shinigami attire back on.

Senjumaru shook her head. "Your turn now, Mistress Yume."

Yume stood wordlessly with a frown on her reddening face. She looked plaintively at her husband.

"It'll be over with soon, love," he tried to reassure her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Senjumaru laughed once again. "You have such a cute girlish figure, Mistress Yume. I'm jealous."

"Thank you...Senjumaru-san," Yume answered stiffly, trying not to cry. "She ran over into her husband's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Never do this before."

"We won't be doing it again, either," her husband stated flatly.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" Giriko demanded. "We don't have all day to wait for this roof to melt."

"You want me to stab you one?" Tsukishima retorted. "Urahara's not here yet."

The jangly ring tone sounded in the vessel. "I said to change that stupid ring tone!" snapped Riruka. "Or I'm going to smash that thing."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"It's Urahara."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm on my way with the rest of my colleagues. We finished our errand."

"It's about time."

"How's the roof coming along?"

"Tsukishima's melting part of it so we can climb in."

"Good idea. We'll meet you inside."

"Yeah. And another thing..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why'd you install such an annoying ring tone?"

"You don't like it, Yukio-kun? I'm hurt. But you always know when it's ringing."

"Whatever."

"We'll be there soon."

"Hey, Shuukuro-kun?" Riruka blurted. "Couldn't you make the roof 'believe' it's already melted there?"

"We could fall through," Tsukishima countered. "My ability isn't generally short-ranged."


	74. Overcoming the Past

Once back in the captain's quarters, Yume sat down on her futon. She hadn't expected to become so upset at being measured. "Sei-kun..." she sighed morosely as the tears trickled down.

"What's the matter, love?" her husband asked worriedly. "What's got you upset?"

"Not understand...why...this make me...remember...mean woman...Heitarou." She looked down. "Senjumaru-san...saw...burns on leg."

"Yume-love..." Seinousuke groaned, not sure how to console his beloved wife. "Come here." He put his arms around her. "You want to talk about it?"

She nodded and closed her brown eyes as she rested her head once more on his shoulder.

_Yume had been unhappily married to Heitarou for several years when he agreed to let the Shinigami take little Sousuke away for examination. She and Aunt Mitsuko had tried to talk him out of it, but he hadn't budged. Soon, the nightmares came, and Yume woke up screaming, "My Sousuke! My Sousuke!" On the advice of his mother, Heitarou had begun locking Yume up in a room by herself at night, and beating her when she tried to persuade him to bring their son home._

_One night at supper, not long before her stay at the sanitarium, Yume felt faint. Suddenly, without warning, her eyes had closed, and she had collapsed to the floor. Rather than tending to her and trying to help her up, Heitarou and his mother had begun yelling at her, wanting to know what was wrong with her this time. Yume lay on the floor for nearly half an hour before Aunt Mitsuko finally convinced them to take her to the nearest clinic for treatment. Grudgingly, they left the still unconscious Yume at the clinic._

_When she woke up, she was in a clinic bed, wearing a hospital gown. "What...this place?" she wondered. _

_A kind nurse smiled at her and told her gently, "You're at the Yamada family clinic. Some people left you here." She winced at that._

_"Yamada...family?" Yume asked. Then her eyes widened. "Lieutenant Yamada...here?"_

_Surprised, the nurse nodded. "Yes, the young master's in charge tonight."_

_"He...my friend. I...talk to him?"_

_"I'll tell him you're here. Your name's Yume, right?" The nurse quickly went to find the lieutenant. "Most people don't ask to see him," she thought to herself. She found him in the clinic office, where he was reviewing records. Young Master!"_

_"What is it?" he asked brusquely._

_"I'm sorry to bother you, but we have an emergency patient. She's asking to see you."_

_"Me?" Seinousuke couldn't imagine who'd actually ask to see him, since he was well aware of his reputation. "What's her name?"_

_"Her name's Yume. She said you're her friend."_

_"Yume? Take me to her."_

_Shocked at his sudden change of expression, the nurse nervously led him to the examination room._

_Upon seeing her old friend, Yume began crying uncontrollably._

_"Who's been assigned to take care of this patient?" Seinousuke wanted to know._

_"Uh, I'm her nurse."_

_"I'll be taking care of her."_

_"This is highly irregular, Young Master."_

_"I'll be taking care of her," he reiterated sharply._

_"Uh, all right," the nurse answered quizzically. The look in her "young master's" eyes invited no argument. "She's our only emergency patient right now."_

_"Then she'll be getting my undivided attention." _

_The nurse, now more confused than ever, left the examination room._

_Seinousuke quickly read Yume's charts. She was running a fever, and she had been disoriented when she woke up. He gently pushed her bangs out of the way and rested his hand on her forehead. The fever seemed to be going down, but her other problems still worried him. Compassionately, he took her hand in his. "Can you tell me what happened?"_

_She shook her head, desperately trying to remember. "Heitarou...yell at me. I...pass out. Here now."_

_"The nurse tells me you were dropped off here," he remarked, his dark eyes flickering angrily. "Does your head still hurt?"_

_She nodded, still crying softly. "Hurts here," she moaned, putting her hands above her ears._

_"A migraine?" the lieutenant wondered aloud. "Let me put my hands there, OK?" he asked softly. "I'm going to do a healing technique." Unaware of the nurses who were now watching him, he closed his eyes and whispered to her, "You close your eyes too." Soon a steady green essence flowed from his hands to her head. _

_"That...feel better," Yume told him softly. "Head...not hurt now."_

_"I'm glad," he told her sincerely. "Do you need to eat something?"_

_She nodded cautiously. "Pass out...at supper table. Not eat supper."_

_He turned around to the intercom, catching a glimpse of nervous nurses leaving the doorway. Pressing the call button to the kitchen, he briskly ordered a vegetable rice ball and a glass of water for his patient. "You like rice balls, don't you?" he remarked, a wistful smile crossing his lips._

_She nodded quietly. "Thank you...Lieutenant Yamada...take care of me."_

_He shook his head at her. "We've been through a lot together already. Don't you think it's time for us to stop being so formal?"_

_"You...not mind?"_

_"I still love you...Yume-love."_

_"Yume-love...like that. Heitarou...not say kind things like that."_

_"So did you think of a name for me yet?"_

_She smiled at him. "You...Sei-kun. Nice short name. That OK?"_

_"Sei-kun, huh?" He laughed. "Sounds good to me."_

_"No one else...call you that. Just me," she insisted._

_"But of course, dear lady."_

_Their talk continued into the night, with Yume sadly revealing that Heitarou and his mother were abusing her. She showed Seinousuke the bruises on her back, the result of being beaten. With increasing anger toward Heitarou and worry for Yume, he spent the night treating her back and keeping an eye on her headaches. He was awakened by a nudge to the shoulder._

_"Grandmother?" he mumbled in disbelief. He looked around. "Where's Yume?"_

_"Come with me to the office for a moment," she instructed. "You fell asleep at her bedside."_

_"But..."_

_"The nurses told me you took excellent care of that patient. That's the level of empathy I hope you'll show to all our patients." She gave him a knowing look. "She's important to you, isn't she?"_

_He nodded wordlessly._

_"Her husband came for her this morning."_

_The lieutenant sighed. _

_"As much as we would have liked to keep her here, there wasn't a medical reason to do that."_

_"She's going to be abused."_

_"Then you just have to do what's necessary to protect her. If she matters to you that much, you'll figure something out."_

_He lowered his head and tried to stifle a yawn._

_"Seinousuke? It's your day off. Get some rest."_

_Reluctantly, he did as he was told, but he couldn't stop worrying about Yume. She had seemed so happy to be with him and away from Heitarou. He decided to take a detour to visit the bookstore. Maybe a gardening book would calm his mind. As he browsed through the selection, Mrs. Etsuo approached him with a worried look._

_"Yamada-san?" she said nervously. "I'm worried about Yume. I know she always liked your weekly visits. But I haven't seen her in a long time."_

_"I'll check on her," he assured her, his concern growing. After paying for his purchase, he went to Yume's house. Heitarou had a low-wage job at his father's bank, so he wouldn't be home. Looking through a window, Seinousuke gasped in horror. Quickly but carefully, he wedged his sword into the doorway and forced the door open. "Yume!" he screamed, hoping she'd hear him._

_She was hanging from the ceiling in the dining room, near where she had passed out. Horrified, Seinousuke climbed on a chair and used his sword to get her down. "Yume..." he sighed. After bringing her back to consciousness, he was granted a leave of absence to care for her. During that time, he contacted his cousin at the hospital, asking that Yume be allowed to stay there as an inpatient. He had then casually mentioned around town that maybe Heitarou would be better off washing his hands of Yume and putting her away in the hospital. Once word got to Heitarou, he was only too happy to put his wife, now needing a wheelchair, in the hospital and out of his hair._

_After hearing that Heitarou and his mother were still antagonizing Yume, Seinousuke decided it was time for drastic action. For Yume, he would once again become the 'demon.' By now, Heitarou's attempts to become mayor of Rukongai #10 Northwest were well underway, and his mother would spare no expense for his campaign. Seinousuke had already told his cousin he intended to confront Heitarou, and Aunt Mitsuko had invited Mrs. Etsuo to spend the weekend. Everyone else was fair game._

_On the fateful afternoon, he took off his lieutenant's armband and wore a dark hood over his head. Angrily, he barged into the bank and demanded, "Where's Heitarou?"_

_"You can't come barging in here being rude to staff and customers, mister," the bank teller sniffed disdainfully._

_"I asked you a question."_

_"I wouldn't tell you if I knew. No one here would."_

_"You know Heitarou's been beating his wife, right?"_

_"Doesn't concern me. It doesn't concern you, either."_

_"If I have to hunt down Heitarou myself, there's going to be a problem."_

_"Then I guess there's going to be a problem."_

_Furiously, the lieutenant stormed to the city hall. "Where's Heitarou?" he once again demanded._

_"Who wants to know?" the desk clerk asked coolly._

_"I do."_

_"The deputy mayor has no business with you."_

_"I have business with him. Where is he?"_

_"We protect our own. The deputy mayor won't be seeing you today or any other day."_

_"Are you someone else who doesn't care that your beloved deputy mayor's abusing his wife?"_

_"What he does in the privacy of his own home is his own business."_

_"Someone had better tell me where Heitarou is, or there's going to be a problem."_

_"No one's telling you anything, stranger."_

_Seinousuke sighed as he left. The sky was darkening, and his mood was worsening. Finally, his anger at being stonewalled got the better of him. In an uncontrollable rage, he unleashed his bankai at the major buildings. Once all those buildings were rubble, he left, wondering what types of airs the residents would give themselves now._

_"I'm sorry...Yume," he murmured as he went back to his quarters at fourth squad. Unable to sleep, he woke up earlier than usual and spent the next several hours punching the bag in the gym. After a quick shower, he went to Rukongai #15 and paid Mr. Etsuo, the bookseller's nephew, extra to expedite Yume's divorce from Heitarou. Mr. Etsuo's uncle had finalized little Sousuke's adoption, so the Etsuo family knew Yume well. It didn't take long for Mr. Etsuo and Yume to fill out the paperwork. Heitarou had been none too happy, but Mr. Etsuo had derived a certain pleasure in telling him the divorce was final._

_Not long afterward, a smiling Yume and Seinousuke came back to Mr. Etsuo's office—this time to complete their marriage license. "It does my heart good to see you happy, Yume," the registrar had told her._

_"I...very happy," she answered delightedly. "Love...Sei-kun. Sei-kun...love me too."_

_"I'm going to keep treating you, love," her fiancé assured her. "You've made me the happiest man in Soul Society."_

_As the years passed, the fate of Rukongai #10 Northwest was a distant memory. After seeing the bruises on Yume's back, Seinousuke had been trying to find some way to get Heitarou arrested for assault. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Heitarou had been unceremoniously taken to prison. Seinousuke had hoped the corruption charge would stick, but he was satisfied that Heitarou wouldn't be bothering Yume for a long time. The couple temporarily moved to Rukongai #10 Southeast, where Yume's maternal grandparents had left her a cozy cottage in their will. There, Yume continued her physical therapy under her husband's watchful eye. It wasn't long before she was walking again._

_When asked about treating Yume's speech impediment, Seinousuke had simply shaken his head and smiled. "It's not something we think about." Yume felt like a freed prisoner as the pair became more accustomed to married life. Her husband was preparing to retire, and she was slowly regaining her inspiration for drawing and design. Their first joint trip had been to Rukongai #15, where they visited the community garden. Yume had been delighted to give her husband a "private" tour of the apple tree and her corner of the garden. How they both wished things had been different from the beginning, and the "mean woman" had never been part of their lives. For now, though, they had a lot of lost time to make up for. _

"Sei-kun?" Yume sighed contentedly.

"What is it, love?"

"Feel better now...talk about it."

"I'm glad."

"I sleep now?"

"Of course." He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her on the cheek. "Sleep well, love."

* * *

"How long is it going to take for the roof to melt?" Yukio complained. "I'm taking a nap."

"Urahara's not here yet," Tsukishima told him gravely. "Take that nap."

"We could do something about that ring tone," Riruka sniffed.

"If it's going to take an hour or more for the ice to melt, we should all rest up," Giriko finally agreed, closing his one good eye.

* * *

"Why can't I have any peace and quiet?" Kurotsuchi roared irritably.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Aizen responded sharply. "It is ironic that you are being more noisy than anyone else here at the moment. Furthermore, do you think it is prudent to awaken a sleeping wolf whose temperament is presently unpredictable?"

Akon strapped the vulpine Komamura to the gurney. "Let's hope that holds him," he whispered.

"Deputy Director Akon, do you have any blood samples from either Komamura or his lieutenant?" Aizen asked thoughtfully.

"We should," Akon replied, consulting his computer. "We take blood samples from every squad's senior officers." He nodded. "Squad 7's blood samples are under refrigeration."

"What are your thoughts about taking another blood sample from Komamura right now and then comparing it to the previous one?"

"It can't hurt."

"Our problem right now is finding a suitable substitute for Komamura's heart," Aizen pondered with a sigh.

Akon stroked his chin. "I don't even know how Captain Komamura's still alive."

"Naturally," Kurotsuchi sniffed, "we need to use gigai technology to make a heart. Get some more blood. I'll have to have something for the test heart to pump."

"Deputy Director Akon, how much of the special water do you have left?"

"About half a liter, I'd guess."

"While we wait for your captain to make a substitute heart, we may be able to convince Senjumaru to implement my mother's idea of a blanket."

* * *

"Hey Ichigo?" a pensive Hollow started.

"Huh?"

"You think the lovely lady's OK?"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "She's got lots of people looking out for her."

"You think she'll treat me after this is all over with?"

"Her abilities are...unique." Ichigo studied his alter ego curiously. "Why are you so fascinated with Yume-san?"

"Admit it, Ichigo. She's different from everyone else." He furrowed his forehead. "Her world had a lot of rain in it too. "

"Interesting."

"So why'd the old man try so hard to make you think he was you?"

"It's a long story."

"Uh, we're not going anywhere. After all the time you spent with me in my world, you never thought it was weird?"

"It was all weird. I'm still trying to understand it all."

* * *

"Yamada-kun?" a sleepy Iba yawned.

"What can we do for you, Lieutenant Iba?"

"I could eat something," Iba admitted. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"You mean to tell me you've been carrying Captain Komamura all this time without eating?" Hanatarou asked incredulously. "No wonder you're exhausted."

"If you don't mind leftovers, I can see what the kitchen has," Jou offered.

"Yeah. Thanks," Iba said gratefully.

As Jou left to pick up some food, Hanatarou looked Iba in the eye. "Your vital signs are slightly below where they should be, but I'm going to check them again after you eat. Right now, the best thing for you is rest."

"Have you heard anything new about my captain?"

"Not yet. Deputy Director Akon's been pretty good about keeping us updated, so I'll wait to hear from him."

Jou came back in with a tray of food. "I got there at a good time," she announced proudly. "The kitchen manager pretty much begged me to take all this stuff." Setting the tray down, she handed Iba a rice ball. "Just eat what you can," she instructed.


	75. Closer to the Goal

"How's he doing?" Ogido whispered to Isshin.

"He's still sleeping, but he must be having some pretty good dreams," the doctor told him.

"That's good," the young man replied. "Yoruichi-san's asleep in our guest room."

Isshin stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to take a walk. You don't mind watching Yuushirou-kun, right?"

"That's why I'm in here."

Isshin nodded and left the triage room, popping his knees and elbows as he walked. He'd never expected to be back in Seireitei, and especially not working in the clinic. After his encounter with the mysterious white Hollow in Karakura Town, he had left his post as captain of Squad 10. Since then, he'd been thought of as a deserter. Still, he held no grudge toward Seireitei. To avoid disgracing the Shiba family, he had taken Masaki's last name when they married. Ganju wouldn't be happy to see him, he imagined.

He stopped at the examination room, where Iba was eating quietly under Jou's watchful eye. Hanatarou was updating Iba's information on the computer. "Is the food here at fourth squad as good as it was at tenth squad?" he asked cordially.

Iba, who had removed his sunglasses, was shocked to see the former Captain Shiba. "I...never expected to see you back in Seireitei," he admitted between bites of rice ball. "Things are pretty serious, I guess."

"Yeah," Isshin answered simply. "A lot's changed. So why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Iba countered.

"I'm here as a doctor."

"You serious?"

"Yep! Dr. Kurosaki Isshin, at your service."

"Kurosaki...? You're...?"

"You guessed it. Ichigo's dad." He looked Iba in the eye. "Now tell me why you're here."

Iba once again explained the situation with Komamura, but expressed relief and gratitude that they both seemed to be in good hands. "I didn't want to come here, but my appetite had other plans." He laughed mirthlessly. "My captain's at twelfth squad. Urahara-san brought us both here."

"I see," Isshin answered thoughtfully. "I wonder how things are at the castle."

"Yeah, me too."

"Lieutenant Iba, your soup's getting cold," Jou interrupted.

"A word with you in the hall, Jou-kun?" Isshin said. In the hall, he asked pointedly. "How are his vital signs?"

With a sigh, Jou told him what she could remember. "His electrolytes were down, he was dehydrated, and his blood pressure was a bit high. Hanatarou-kun said we'd check them again after Lieutenant Iba had a chance to eat something besides fish he caught."

"Thanks. Let me know if anything changes. I'm stretching my legs a bit, so I'll be around."

"Will do." Before she left, she remarked, "I don't think he's going to eat all those rice balls. Help yourself if you want some."

* * *

"We're almost there," Mashiro announced.

"The ground's icy for miles around," Hiyori complained as she joined Mashiro at the window. "How are we going to get this thing in there?"

"Simple!" Urahara chirped.

"Nothing's ever simple with you," Lisa muttered. "So what's your bright idea?"

"I shall erect a barrier around it and transport it that way," Hachigen informed her. "Since this mechanism has wheels, it should not be difficult to simply pull it to our destination with a Hainawa connected to the barrier."

"It should melt the ice as it moves," Urahara added. "Great thinking, Hachigen-san," he effused, smacking the large Vizard on the shoulder. Hachigen merely raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Should I radio those other guys?" Love wanted to know. "Their ship's up there."

"I just hope they've figured out that they can't change the ring tone," Urahara chuckled. "Tell them we're here." He sighed, this time with a serious expression. "We'll meet them upstairs. Tell them to keep melting the roof."

"Won't Shinji-kun be surprised to see us?" a bubbly Mashiro commented.

"Uh, no," Hiyori retorted flatly. "He put us up to this, remember?"

* * *

"I hope Lady Yume and the others are all right," Mila-Rose mused quietly.

"I'm sure they're fine," Halibel answered thoughtfully. "I think it's better for Lady Yume to be there and not here."

"You're probably right, Mistress Halibel," Sun-Sun agreed. "What do you think this Yhwach is like?"

Halibel sighed. "I don't even know. He's a lot worse than Aizen ever thought of being. At least Aizen didn't try to destroy Hueco Mundo."

"If the jail Quincy took down Ayon and even you so easily, and he was an underling..." Apacci's voice trailed off.

"We can't be predictable," Halibel asserted. "We all have to do our part. Hueco Mundo's counting on us."

* * *

Once Yume was settled in, Seinousuke stood quietly by the door and watched her. Occasionally, a contented smile would cross her lovely face. He was relieved to see her resting peacefully, and even more relieved that she had come back to the clinic. Deep down, he knew she didn't need to be on the front lines. Askin Nakk Le Varr had already threatened and nearly killed her. Now that she was back at the clinic, there was no way Seinousuke was letting her return to battle against Yhwach.

"My love..." he murmured. "Sweet dreams." As he turned to leave, he thought he saw a colorful butterfly rest on Yume's hand and walk up her arm. Something told him he should just leave it be. He left the captain's quarters and made his way back to the clinic.

His first stop was the triage room, where Ogido was observing Yuushirou.

"Ah, Yamada-san!" the young man whispered. "I didn't hear you come in."

"How's he doing?"

"Dr. Kurosaki said he's just fine. He's been asleep since I got here."

"That's good. Thanks." He turned to leave.

"Yamada-san?" Ogido called in a louder whisper.

"What is it?"

"How's his treatment going? No one's told me anything."

The captain smiled faintly. "Senjumaru from the Royal Guard's been working with Yume to develop a special blanket with healing water."

"I wouldn't have thought of that."

"It was all Yume's idea."

"Speaking of Mistress Yume...she'd usually be with you. Is she all right?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Oh, all right. Would you be offended if I said we've all enjoyed having her here? Morale's been higher than usual since she came."

"I'll be sure to tell her. She'll be happy to hear that." He nodded to Ogido and headed to the reading room to check the squad's incoming messages. Just then, Aizen appeared on the screen. "Sousuke?" he said curiously, putting the headset on.

"Yamada, we are preparing to treat Komamura. Does Squad 4 have any blood samples or other medical information about him?"

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri is using gigai technology to create a substitute heart."

"That could work."

"Kurotsuchi mentioned that the substitute heart would require extra blood in his simulations."

"He has to use blood? He can't use water?"

"That is what he told me and Deputy Director Akon."

"I don't think we have that much blood here," Seinousuke pondered. "You're the one with the anatomy commendation."

"But you are the one with the commendation in biology. What are your thoughts about implementing my mother's idea of the blanket made with healing water, large enough to cover Komamura?"

"As Senjumaru would say, the logic is sound. How would you be sure the blanket stayed on him?"

"Deputy Director Akon presently has him strapped to a gurney."

"Hey, Yamada-senpai! Who're you talking to?" Isshin wondered, pulling a chair next to Seinousuke. "Ah, Aizen."

"Dr. Kurosaki," Aizen responded flatly. "I was soliciting Yamada's opinion about treating Komamura."

"His lieutenant just finished eating. Jou-kun said they'd check his vital signs again in about an hour."

"Will Iba be able to submit another blood sample? It may be necessary to inject some of his blood into Komamura."

"After we get his vital signs. His main problem was a combination of dehydration and exhaustion," Isshin answered gravely. "But from what I've heard, a blood transfusion could be a vital part of the treatment."

"All right then. I agree with you that it would be best to use a multi-pronged approach. This is an extremely peculiar case, after all."

"Do you need me to come over to twelfth squad?" Seinousuke cut in.

"Not until you are able to obtain a blood sample."

"All right then. Keep me posted."

"Yamada?"

"Hmmm?"

"How is my mother?"

"She's asleep right now."

"That is probably best. Someone will contact you when we have new information here."

* * *

Aizen finished the conversation and slowly traipsed to the lab. In a strange way, he felt more at home in a science lab than on the battlefield. He was used to being able to overwhelm an enemy with his reiatsu, or outsmart an enemy with his intelligence. Still, he had been a natural at martial arts and swordsmanship. It was a given that he would rise through the ranks with ease, even if Hirako hadn't distrusted him. Yakushi's words had bothered him, though. Aizen had always been called gifted, but he hadn't realized the significance of the word until Yakushi told Yume that his intelligence and charisma actually had been gifts from Shinatobe, passed on to him through Yume.

Thinking about this made him wonder once more about his fate once this war was over. Although he still couldn't understand why so many Shinigami had blindly followed the status quo for so long, he had to admit that he had enjoyed the chance to use his scientific prowess once again. Even better was working side by side with Yume. He sighed as he entered the lab.

"Deputy Director Akon, I have just spoken with Yamada."

"Did he have anything for us?" Akon wondered.

"He said Iba was resting, and that his team would take a blood sample after he awoke."

"What about the blanket idea?"

"He said the idea was sound, but he wondered how the blanket would be kept on Komamura."

"All we can really do is keep him restrained," Akon answered thoughtfully. "Did Yamada-san say anything else?"

"Yamada wanted to know why your captain could not run his experiments with water, instead of using valuable blood to test the replacement heart."

"I imagine it has something to do with the difference in viscosity."

* * *

"All right, everyone!" Senjumaru announced to her assistants. "We've got work to do!" She waved her extra arms and summoned a team of six assistants. "There's no time to waste. Get busy, everyone."

"Yes, Senjumaru-sama!"

In came a high-priority e-mail from Akon. "_Senjumaru-san, if you have the materials, can you make a blanket for Captain Komamura? Aizen and I are looking to use it as part of Captain Komamura's treatment. We are also looking to create a substitute heart using gigai technology. My captain wants to use actual blood for the experiments, but Yamada-san thinks water would work just as well for testing. What do you think? Akon"_

Senjumaru sighed. "Never a dull moment around here, huh?" Over the loudspeaker, she announced Akon's new request. Next she typed a terse response to the e-mail. "_Blanket underway. Regular water or diluted blood fine for testing. Gigai heart idea sounds workable._"

"Senjumaru-sama!" her chief assistant shouted.

"What is it?"

"We have extra blue dye. How do you want to use it?"

"Good question." Then a smile came to her face. "Use it for Mistress Yume's new outfit. She's going to be so surprised."

* * *

"I just got a response from Senjumaru-san," Akon informed Aizen. "She's working on a blanket for Captain Komamura."

"I did not expect her to respond so quickly," Aizen answered thoughtfully. "What else did she tell you?"

"She said that regular water or diluted blood would work for the captain's experiments."

"That answers Yamada's objection" Aizen nodded.

"Senjumaru-san also commended my captain for the idea to use gigai technology."

"It's about time!" Kurotsuchi sniffed. "Of course that woman wouldn't say it to my face."

"Captain, you did hear what she said about your tests. Yamada-san's objections are valid."

Kurotsuchi glared at Aizen and Akon. "What does he know?"

"Yamada, unlike you, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, has a commendation in biology," Aizen told him coolly. "Since the body is composed mostly of water, it is only natural that he would find it a suitable substitute. Furthermore, water is far easier to acquire than blood."

"Whatever," Kurotsuchi snapped. "Where am I supposed to get this diluted blood?"

"Yamada said he would bring a sample of Iba's blood once vital signs were rechecked," Aizen answered mildly. "It should not prove difficult to dilute it or any other blood sample with water. Deputy Director Akon is already aware of the ideal ratio of water to blood."

"We can simply leave Captain Komamura under observation tonight and begin treatment tomorrow. Aizen, a White Crawl, if you would."

Wordlessly, Aizen used White Crawl on the already sleeping Komamura. Although he had despised Komamura's blind loyalty to Yamamoto and Seireitei, he hoped his experiments were successful—at least for the sake of science.


	76. The Goal in Sight

Ishida sighed softly. "Here we are. Yhwach's behind this door."

"You heard him, everyone," Kyoraku announced. "We all ready for this?"

"Such overwhelming power," Ganju shuddered.

"Fight smart, and don't be afraid to move aside if you need to," Ichibei reminded everyone. "He says his 'A' ability lets him foresee what we're going to do, but every technique has a weakness."

"We still have allies on the way," Kirinji added.

"All right then," Kyoraku exhaled deeply. "Let's go."

Ichibei gingerly pushed the door open. "He's still half asleep."

* * *

Once the conversation with Aizen was finished, Seinousuke turned off the monitor and looked squarely at Isshin. "What do you think you'll do when we finish treating Yuushirou and Iba?" He cast a concerned gaze in the direction of the ice castle. "By now, the others are probably ready to attack Yhwach."

A smile came to Isshin's unshaven face. "Well, you know I've been needing to get in some father-son bonding time with Ichigo."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

"What about you, Senpai?"

"I don't know. I don't want to take Yume to face Yhwach. But if I go, she'll want to go. If anything happened to her..."

"I think you've been underestimating your wife. Take it from one whose wife was killed by Yhwach's Auswahlen." Isshin winced at the memory.

"Yume..." Seinousuke sighed, his soft voice trailing off. "She's a survivor."

Isshin nodded. "Yeah. That's why she can help the patients here."

"What's it like...being Ichigo's dad?"

"That's a weird question, Senpai."

"I sparred with Ichigo, Dr. Kurosaki. He didn't impress me back then, but he's got all of Seireitei counting on him. He's a lot more...optimistic and determined than I'd be." He studied Isshin knowingly. "I get the feeling there's a lot he still doesn't understand about himself. But...his intentions are good."

"Thanks for your honesty." He looked down. "I probably haven't been the best dad to him. I kept things from him, to protect him. But it just ended up making things harder for him. If it wasn't Aizen telling him things, it was the Fullbringers and then Yhwach. That's all stuff he should have heard from me."

Seinousuke nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I...stayed out of Hanatarou's life for decades 'cause I didn't think he'd want to hear from me. I left home when I was eleven and cut my father off not long after that, so I'm sure he heard things about me. And...I wanted Hanatarou to succeed or fail on his own. I didn't want to open the door to any whispers of nepotism. That's why he never had me for any classes at the academy."

"Older brother!" Hanatarou exclaimed, his shock evident. "Were you ever going to tell me this?"

The older brother's black eyes widened and flickered before he finally answered in a voice devoid of emotion, "I guess you know now, huh?"

"I should be furious at you...Seinousuke-san," Hanatarou raged quietly. "Why do you have to be so frustrating? Why can't you just come out and tell people things?"

"Hanatarou-kun, you have to remember: we old guys don't get things right as often as we think we do," Isshin told him. "I'm guessing your brother did what he thought would make things less complicated for you."

The younger Yamada shook his head as he studied his brother's inscrutable expression. "Older brother...I came in here to tell you I took Lieutenant Iba's vital signs. They're logged in the computer," he sighed.

"Thank you, Hanatarou," Seinousuke answered in a near whisper. "You and Jou-kun go to dinner now. I'll relieve you."

Without another word, Hanatarou left the reading room.

"That was tense," Isshin remarked. "Sounds like you two still have some trust issues to iron out."

"Yeah," Seinousuke replied softly, nodding as he went to the examination room.

* * *

Iba had finished eating, but his tray remained on the side table. Mindlessly, Seinousuke took a rice ball.

Iba studied him questioningly. "You are...?"

"Hanatarou's brother," the older Yamada explained simply. "Yamada-san's fine."

"So when can I get out of here? No offense, Acting Captain Yamada, but bed's not really where I want to be."

"I understand. I'm going to take some blood, and you should be good to go by tomorrow. I want to keep you under observation during the night." He looked squarely at the husky lieutenant. "Rest tonight. I don't know how long your captain's treatment's going to take. Once you're rested up, we need to know as much as we can about him. You know him best."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," Iba stated firmly.

"Good. It'll help."

* * *

"Senjumaru-sama!" her assistants called out from the dyeing room. "You think this is enough dye for the lady's outfit?"

Senjumaru smiled as she saw the rich blue hue of the thread. "That'll be perfect. Use all the dye."

"Uh, of course, Ma'am!"

Next she went to the weaving room, where another group of assistants was measuring one of the woven blankets. "Senjumaru-sama! This blanket should be the right size for the boy, don't you think?" the chief assistant asked proudly.

"It's looking good."

"We just need to put some trim around the edges to smooth them out. You didn't want us to dye this, did you?"

She shook her head. "A white blanket works as well as a colored one. Leave it like this."

"At this rate, we'll be finished in no time," the assistant crowed.

"Keep it up," she instructed. A smile came to her face as she visualized Yume's outfit.

* * *

"Almost there," huffed Hachigen, who was not used to dragging a huge apparatus on ice. "I wonder if fighting has started."

"I don't think we're missing out on anything," Love mused wryly, pushing the apparatus from behind.

Urahara's gaze moved to the roof. "I wonder how far along those guys are," he murmured. "You all keep going. I'm going up there."

"What are we supposed to do when we get inside?" Mashiro wanted to know.

"Find our allies," Urahara answered gravely. "This castle's huge." He turned to Hachigen. "You can do a Bakudo #58, right?"

"Of course," Hachigen breathed modestly.

"Do one as soon as you find a place to take a breather," Urahara instructed. "Find Shinji-san. I think he's in the Captain-Commander's group." With that, he used shunpo to reach the roof.

"Are we almost there?" Hiyori complained. "Wearing flip-flops to walk on this ice isn't my idea of fun."

"We aren't here to have fun," Lisa countered patiently. "The entrance is just a few yards away."

"What is this thing, anyway?" Hiyori continued. "Shinji just said it was a super-secret project."

"Urahara didn't tell any of us," Love reminded her.

* * *

Yukio was none too happy to be awakened by the banging on the door to the vessel. "All right already!" he rasped sleepily.

"Yo, Yukio!" Urahara effused.

"What are you doing here?" a now-awake Riruka demanded. "We were taking a nap while we were waiting for the roof to melt."

"How about I speed things along?" Urahara offered brightly.

"You look like a stranger offering a child a lollipop," Giriko remarked irritably.

"Well, I am a candy seller," Urahara chuckled.

"Urahara!" Tsukishima cut in sharply. "What is this plan to 'speed things along'? Or are you going to keep us in the dark about this too?"

"Show me to the melting spot," a now-serious Urahara responded.

Grudgingly, Tsukishima walked to where his sword was lodged in the roof. "This is the center."

"What's the radius?"

"About a meter. We should be able to climb down once it's done."

Urahara nodded and closed his eyes. Aiming his hands within the radius, he softly murmured the chant for Hado #31: Red Fire Cannon. He held the fireball a few inches from the roof and began melting the ice around the periphery of Tsukishima's effect.

"This is actually speeding things along," Tsukishima acknowledged.

"Of course it is," Urahara laughed.

"How about changing this blasted ring tone?" Riruka snapped. "Or I'm going to put a fist through the radio."

"If things go as I hope they will...you won't be needing that vessel after this," Urahara answered gravely.

* * *

"We're back, Sir!" Jou announced.

"I took a blood sample while you were away," Seinousuke answered. "It's in the fridge there."

"Ah, thanks, older brother," Hanatarou said. "Have you tested it yet?"

The older brother shook his head. "Not yet. He just fell asleep. I want to keep him under observation tonight. Then we'll ask him more about his captain in the morning." He stood up to leave. "I'm going to take Yume to dinner. Talk to Dr. Kurosaki if anything comes up."

"Thank you, Sir," Jou replied.

With that, Seinousuke left the clinic and mindfully made his way to the captain's quarters. Slowly, quietly he pushed the door open, expecting to see Yume still sleeping. When he looked in, however, she was sitting at the small study table with her sketchbook. "Yume-love?" he called lovingly. "Are you drawing?"

"Sei-kun! Look!" she exclaimed excitedly, showing him a new drawing. "My butterfly!"

Her husband's eyes opened wide. "Yume-love? I saw that butterfly."

"When...you see it?" She was incredulous.

"When you fell asleep. It landed on your hand and walked up your arm. I've never seen anything like it before."

"My butterfly...come here!"

"What's different about it?"

"My butterfly...said to me...voice of goddess Shinatobe. Help me...treat you. Come see me...at temple.'

"Then I'm glad I got to see your butterfly."

"Me too."

"Are you hungry, love?"

She nodded quietly and laid her sketchbook on the table.

Her husband put his arm out for her. Soon they were walking arm in arm to the dining hall, where they were greeted by the kitchen manager. "Sir! You don't come by for dinner very often." He turned graciously to Yume. "You must be Lady Yume," he smiled. "The dining room's been buzzing about the captain's wife and her beautiful yukatas. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you...for warm welcome," Yume replied gratefully. "I...have ice cream...after supper?"

The kitchen manager laughed heartily as he noticed her handmade badge. "For an honored guest, ice cream is the least we can do. You two just sit down right here and we'll bring your meal." He left to prepare a special supper for Yume. In a few minutes, he returned with tea and crisp green salads for the couple. "I hope you don't mind, Sir, but I've been keeping up your vegetable garden. The tomatoes came from there."

"Of course I don't mind," a pleasantly surprised Seinousuke answered. He eagerly popped a baby tomato into his mouth and smiled. "As good as I remember."

Yume's brown eyes opened wide as she tasted a tomato. "This good. Like this," she sighed delightedly. "You...just pick this?"

"I sure did. Your husband here used to have a vegetable garden, and he'd always bring vegetables for me to use. I couldn't stand the idea of letting the garden die out when he left, so I've been keeping it up ever since."

"Like...fresh vegetables," Yume smiled approvingly.

"Why don't you enjoy the rest of the salad, and I'll be out with your soup?" The kitchen manager bounded jovially to the kitchen. As the meal progressed, Yume marveled at the taste of fresh vegetables. Soon, it was time for ice cream.

Yume could hardly contain her excitement as the kitchen manager brought two bowls of ice cream garnished with fresh berries. Her husband watched her with anticipation as she took the first bite of chocolate ice cream. "This...refreshing," she once again sighed contentedly. "Make me feel...calm."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Lady Yume," the kitchen manager answered warmly. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"All of it...delicious. Made...with care. You...good cook."

"It was very good," her husband agreed. "It was nice to have a 'dinner date' with my wife."

"I'm pleased to hear it, Sir. I hope you and the lady will be back."

Bowing to him, the couple left the dining hall. Yume held her husband's hand and rested her head against his arm as they walked back to the clinic. "Sei-kun?"

"What is it, love?"

"Thank you...for dinner date."

"You're very welcome, love."

"We...go back to fight Quincy?" she asked worriedly.

Her husband sighed. "We may have to. But that's only after we finish treating Yuushirou."

"You...worried too?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way again. And yet...even with everyone fighting Yhwach, we may still need your healing abilities there."

She nodded, not sure how to feel. "We check on Yuushirou?"

"Yeah. We should relieve Ogido-kun and Dr. Kurosaki."

They made their way to the triage room, where Isshin was trying to stay awake. Yuushirou was stirring somewhat, but he was nowhere near cognizant.

"Ah, Yamada-san," Isshin nodded. "Nothing new here."

"Besides the reiatsu readings, the other vital signs are unchanged," Ogido added.

"Good to know. The dining hall's still open if you two want to go eat something," Seinousuke told him. "We're here to relieve you."

"Music to my ears," Isshin said gratefully. "You'll have to show me the way, Ogido-kun."

* * *

"Senjumaru-sama!' the dyeing crew called out. "We've used up all the blue dye!"

The weaving guardian carefully inspected the blue thread. "This should be just enough," she nodded approvingly. "Your job now is to finish the blankets. I have plans for this thread." Humming an off-key tune to herself, she gingerly placed the new thread into a basket and sat down at her loom. Soon her multiple arms were busily preparing the special garments. At this rate, she'd be able to deliver everything tomorrow.

* * *

"Only half asleep?" Nanao whispered. "Do we start attacking?"

"That would probably be best," Ichibei advised.

"Ichigo, you better kick this guy's butt," the Hollow hissed.

Before Shinji could unsheathe Sakanade to activate his illusions, Yhwach sat up and stared directly at the group. "My all-knowing eyes foresaw that you would attempt to attack me in my sleep, Shinigami. Now learn the folly of opposing me." Soon a haze of blue energy surrounded him, and his eyes glowed with an eerie light.

"Don't let that solidify!' yelled Kyoraku.

Ganju began throwing explosives at the Quincy master, but to no avail. The blue haze merely liquefied the projectiles.

"Uh, what the hell?" Ganju spat.

Lieutenants began casting mid-level kido techniques to bind Yhwach, hoping that their group cast would somehow distract the man who bore the appellation Almighty. But Yhwach was not to be bound so easily.

"You obviously are hard of hearing," the Quincy master intoned darkly. "Your efforts to oppose me are futile. Cease your foolish resistance, and I might allow you to live under my rule."

Ichigo took a page from Aizen's book and began trying to distract Yhwach with talk. "Just what do you want?"

"You are already well aware of what I want, Ichigo. Renounce your Shinigami heritage, and join me in my quest to utterly destroy Soul Society."

"I already told you I don't want to join you."

"Then there is nothing else to talk about."


	77. Solving Problems

"This is strange," Akon commented as he studied the reports from Komamura's blood tests.

"Did you notice some irregularities?" Aizen wanted to know. He held his hand out for a copy of the report. Quickly, he tried to compare the two samples. "You are right. This is peculiar."

"I don't know how his blood's still circulating."

"I think we should include Yamada in this conversation," Aizen answered gravely. "It is getting late, however."

"Then I guess we can keep Captain Komamura under observation overnight. I'll ask Yamada-san to come over in the morning with the blood sample from Lieutenant Iba."

"Ah yes, this should work nicely," Kurotsuchi mused absently as he passed the lab.

"What do you have there, Captain?" Akon wanted to know.

Kurotsuchi held out what looked like an oversized rubber ball. "This is a test version of the substitute heart," he crowed.

"The construction is solid," Aizen remarked approvingly.

* * *

"Lieutenant Iba's still sleeping soundly," Jou whispered.

Hanatarou nodded thoughtfully. "He was really tired, I guess."

"Guess we should analyze his blood sample, huh?"

"Yeah. My brother saved us some time."

"Didn't we already have a blood sample?"

"I thought we did. Maybe my brother wanted to compare the samples."

* * *

"Yuushirou...quiet," Yume remarked softly.

"Yeah," her husband agreed. "I guess that's a good thing. He's stable for now."

"Sei-kun?"

"What is it, love?"

"You...ever wish...we have children?"

"Why would I want us to have children? You know I'm not parent material." He sighed. "I'm still learning how to be a brother."

"Just wonder."

"Yume-love...there's only one thing I regret about us."

"What...you regret?" Her lip began to quiver.

Seinousuke put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I'd have fought harder to keep you from marrying Heitarou."

"Sei-kun..." She wiped tears from her brown eyes. "We...stay together...always."

"You know it," he assured her as he sneaked a glance at the still sleeping Yuushirou. "And now..." He moved in closer to Yume and pulled her to him. Soon the couple embraced and began kissing lovingly. "Our evening is complete," he smiled as the kiss ended.

Outside the door, Isshin nudged Ogido. With a knowing grin, he announced casually, "We're back, Yamada-senpai."

"That was quick," a flustered Seinousuke answered. "He's still sleeping."

"That kitchen manager really knows how to treat guests," Isshin enthused. "I didn't know your kitchen served tuna."

"Me either." With a nod, he left, closely followed by Yume.

* * *

Once Kurotsuchi left the room, Akon and Aizen went to observe Komamura again.

"Your White Crawl was more effective than I expected," Akon remarked incredulously.

"It should not have been," a perplexed Aizen replied, studying the wolf captain more closely. "He should at least be conscious now."

"Let's keep him under observation overnight," Akon reiterated. "We'll ask Yamada-san to take a look at him."

"That is probably best." Aizen gave a faint smile as he murmured wistfully. "Perhaps my mother will accompany him."

"We should put this in our notes," Akon answered, giving Aizen a knowing look.

* * *

"Sei-kun...check e-mail?" Yume suggested.

"That's probably not a bad idea."

Once in the room, they pulled up two chairs to read the messages. "Akon?" Seinousuke murmured curiously, clicking on "Open" to begin reading.

_"Yamada-san, My captain has finished a test version of the substitute heart for Captain Komamura. Can you come by tomorrow to review the results of the blood tests we took on him? Bring Lieutenant Iba's blood sample, if you would. Thanks, Akon."_

"Things are really coming together," Seinousuke mused.

"They...make good progress," Yume agreed. "I...go with you? Want to see my Sousuke."

"Of course." He began typing a response. "I'm not much of an e-mail person," he complained.

_"We're asking Iba for more info. I'll be there with him and Yume after we've analyzed the blood. Probably late morning. Yamada"_

After sending the message, he turned off the computer for the night. "Guess we've got a busy morning ahead of us."

"Sei-kun?" Yume began.

"What is it, love?"

"We sit in garden before bed?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Giriko, couldn't your time technique blow a hole where we started melting the ice?" Tsukushima wondered, studying the area.

"Now that you mention it..." the older Fullbringer replied thoughtfully.

"You're so clever, Tsukishima-san!" Urahara complimented him effusively.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and glared warily at Urahara."You've got that 'stranger with the lollipop' look again."

"So will his idea work or not?" barked Giriko.

"I don't see why not," Urahara pondered, studying the ice more carefully. "Just melt this area a little more, and then zap it with your time technique."

"Zap it?" Yukio muttered.

"So I just target the area where Tsukishima's technique is in effect?" Giriko prodded.

"Yep," Urahara nodded. "I guess I'll leave you to it, then."

"You do that," Yukio sniffed.

* * *

"We should be going all-out!" bellowed the Hollow. "You can't beat this guy with these weenie techniques!"

"You're on!" Grimmjow blared. "Let's go!" He closed his eyes and immediately went into Resurrección form before unleashing a stream of Cero attacks.

"Grimmjow," Neliel whispered urgently. "We have to do something about that blue stuff."

"Uh, that's what I'm doing," Grimmjow snapped, continuing his barrage. "Look over there."

"Interesting," Neliel murmured. "Keep that up. I'm sure Halibel's already noticed, but I'll tell her anyway." She used Sonido to move next to Halibel and tell her what she'd noticed with Grimmjow's Cero attacks. "He doesn't seem to like our techniques. I'm going to keep focusing on one spot."

"You hear that?" Halibel called to her companions. "Focus your Cero on one spot 'til we break through."

"Let's do this for Mistress Halibel!" yelled Apacci enthusiastically. "Show that Quincy what we can do!" She followed Halibel's lead and began focusing her Cero on Yhwach's lower back.

"Keep distracting him," Shinji whispered to Hinamori. "I'm going to try Sakanade one more time."

Nodding, the lieutenant continued hurling fireballs from Tobiume. She strafed to where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were using their shikai to dispatch long-range attacks. "My captain said to keep distracting Yhwach so he can prepare."

"We can do that." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Hollows focusing on a single spot of the blue haze. "Do what they're doing." He sighed. "As much as I hate Aizen, he did remind us that the back of the neck is vulnerable. Let's focus a joint attack there." The trio pointed their swords at Yhwach and dispatched an odd mixture of flaming shards of frozen dust.

"You will not hit me, children," Yhwach intoned in his deep, gruff voice. "I am protected by all the spirit energy in my sight."

Rukia gave Byakuya a wary look. "We can use that to our advantage, can't we?"

Byakuya studied Yhwach cautiously before calling Renji over. "Come over here."

"You have a plan, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji breathed.

"Observe those Hollows. We shall do as we did against Sternritter M. You two focus on one area of that blue haze. I shall then follow with a concentrated Senbonzakura attack. We shall continue to do this until we have worn a hole in the haze."

"Sounds good to me," Rukia agreed. "Captain Hirako said he's going to prepare his illusions while Yhwach's distracted."

"All right then," Byakuya replied. "Proceed as planned."

* * *

"This castle is as garish as I would expect from Yhwach," Ryuuken murmured to himself as the group trudged toward the castle.

"You know Yhwach?" demanded Hiyori. "How do you know him?"

Ryuuken closed his steely blue eyes. "He used Auswahlen to kill my wife."

"Oh," Hiyori breathed softly.

"You and your son are Quincy, then?" Hachigen asked curiously.

"Yes. Although Uryuu...was far more interested in Quincy lore than I, for obvious reasons." His eyes gleamed. "Yhwach has much to answer for."

* * *

"It's done!" called the chief assistant. "One more blanket to go."

Senjumaru studied the garment carefully. "Good job. How are we doing on Komamura's blanket?"

"We're almost done with the edging."

"We'll deliver these tomorrow then. Get the other blanket done." She went back to her work area and finished Yume's outfit. Sighing, she began pondering ways to use the remaining blue thread. Finally, inspiration struck. "They're going to be so surprised," she murmured.

* * *

Chad glanced curiously at Ishida, whose blue eyes had clouded over. "Ishida," the tall teenager said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Keep telling us what you know about Yhwach's plans." He looked his classmate squarely in the eye. "This is everyone's fight. You're...our ally too."

"Thanks. Let's do this...for old times' sake."

"I hope Inoue and Yoruichi-san are all right," Chad mused.

"You heard Kurosaki. We still have allies coming."

"I...just hope we can win this."

"Sado...you said it yourself. This is everyone's fight. We can't afford to think about 'what if.'"

* * *

In the safe room, Iemitsu began pacing. "What are we supposed to do here?" he complained.

Isane sighed and shook her head. "The Captain-Commander already told everyone to retreat if they have to. That's when people are going to need us to treat them."

Orihime spoke up nervously. "Some others are coming here too. They may need us to treat them or even give them directions."

"But really, three healers for all these people?" Iemitsu continued.

"Kirinji-san's here," Isane reminded him. "The captain and Hanatarou-kun will probably be back when they're done treating their emergency patient."

"Everyone's trying their best," Orihime remarked. "We'll get our chance."

"I wonder how Hanatarou-kun is." Isane's voice trailed off.

* * *

"Hanatarou-kun?" Jou asked worriedly. "You're acting pretty gloomy."

"Sorry," the youngster sighed. "I just don't understand my brother."

Jou looked down. "It's been hard to get used to him," she admitted. "The captain...doesn't seem to like talking to people. A lot of people are intimidated by him."

"I found out why he never tried to contact me," Hanatarou continued. "He was telling Dr. Kurosaki."

"And you wish he'd told you instead?"

"Exactly. But he doesn't get it. He just clammed up when I told him how frustrating he is." He lowered his head. "I guess I'm just disappointed. I'd hoped for more of a connection with him. He's more like a casual acquaintance than a brother, as far as I'm concerned."

"I hope you two work things out soon," Jou told him.

"I do too," Hanatarou sighed once more.

Jou glanced over at Iba. "At least he's sleeping well," she smiled. "I think he's ready to get out of here."

* * *

Under the light of a full moon, Yume and Seinousuke sat in their spot in the garden. "This...good night," Yume sighed contentedly. She clasped her husband's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "Flowers...so colorful...in moonlight."

"Yume-love?" her husband said softly. "I've been thinking..."

"What...you think about?"

"I think I know where we could settle down after this is all over with."

"You...still think about that?" Yume's expression became hopeful.

"It came to me after you told me about your butterfly."

"Sei-kun...you think...what I think...?" Her brown eyes lit up with excitement.

A gentle smile came to his face. "I don't know if we can do it, but I'd like to see about that temple we stayed at."

"Sei-kun!" She threw her arms about him. "That...where I want to go too. Be close to...my butterfly...Aunt Mitsuko...my flowers."

"Yume-love?" Seinousuke's soft voice was troubled.

"Sei-kun...something wrong?"

"Hanatarou got mad at me today."

"Why...Hanatarou angry?"

"Not so much angry. Hurt. He heard me telling Dr. Kurosaki why I wasn't in his life for so long." He closed his black eyes. "Is he upset because I stayed out of his life, or because I never told him why?"

"Sei-kun...Hanatarou...still not understand each other," Yume answered sadly. "Sei-kun...keep trying."

"I guess so." He squeezed her hand. "Ready to go to sleep?"

"We...have busy day tomorrow."

The couple walked back to the captain's quarters, where Yume lay down on her futon and closed her eyes. "Sei-kun...massage head?" she asked politely.

He knelt beside her. Expertly, his small, delicate hands gently massaged her temples and scalp. "Your hair's getting long," he commented affectionately as he began stroking it.

Soon Yume was sighing contentedly. "That...feel good. Like it...when Sei-kun...stroke my hair." Before long, she was sleeping peacefully.

Her husband covered her and gathered some materials for a bath before quietly closing the door to leave. His mind wandered as he meandered to the indoor training area. Punching the bag always made him feel better for some reason. After two hours of working off his pent-up energy, he made his way to the examination room, where Jou and Hanatarou were still observing Iba.

"Hanatarou? Let's go to the bath," he said softly from the doorway. "Jou-kun, keep observing Iba until I get back. I'll relieve you."

"Yes, Sir."

Hanatarou studied his brother curiously as the two walked wordlessly to the bathhouse. He had a pretty good idea, though, what Seinousuke wanted to talk about. The brothers quietly cleaned themselves up and awkwardly climbed into the warm bath.

"Older brother..." Hanatarou murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"About earlier..."

The older brother stared ahead, not sure what to say. "I'm listening."

"Do you ever regret...staying out of my life all this time?" Hanatarou's voice cracked as he tried to put words to his thoughts. "Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

"That's exactly what I thought," Seinousuke answered flatly. "Even now, you don't think of me as your brother. I'm more like a pen pal to you. I hate it."

"Older brother..."

"I know you resent me, Hanatarou. You've got it in your head that I stayed out of your life because I didn't want a relationship with you. I don't know what I have to do to show you how wrong you are."

"Would you have ever tried to contact me if Aizen hadn't taken me to Rukongai #15 to meet you?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"You told Ogido-kun you wished I weren't your brother. You don't need me." Seinousuke's black eyes flickered.

Hanatarou sighed with frustration. "Why don't you understand? I have great friends here at fourth squad. They're like family to me. But it's not the same. They're not related to me. You are. I saw your photo book...and all I could think about is how badly I wanted to connect with you some day. I wanted to understand why you weren't around. I wanted to know why you looked so unhappy in your photos. And I wanted you to learn about me too."

The older brother closed his eyes. "Hanatarou..."

"I even talked to Hikifune-san about it. And she said it was hard for you, but she knew you were trying to figure out how to have a relationship with me."

"Yeah." He looked Hanatarou in the eye. "So where do we go from here?"

"I want us to work through things together, instead of you trying to do it yourself. And..." He took a breath. "I want us to start trusting each other."

* * *

A restless Isshin stood up and began stretching. As much as he enjoyed using his medical training, what he really wanted was to fight side by side with Ichigo. Observing Yuushirou and working alongside the youthful Ogido had somehow rekindled his paternal fire. He just hoped Karin and Yuzu were all right. Tatsuki and her friends had agreed to stop by and check on the girls, but it wasn't the same.

"Is something bothering you, Dr. Kurosaki?" Ogido asked quietly.

"No, just thinking."

"Yuushirou-kun's been here several days now. Do you think the captains have come up with a treatment yet?"

Isshin put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Yamada-senpai was talking to Aizen about some lab results and experiments. A lot of people are working hard to help Yuushirou-kun and Iba-kun."

"It just doesn't seem that we're making any headway. Everyone else is working so hard, and I don't know how to help."

"That's a good attitude, Ogido-kun. Sometimes, just being here and doing your job are all you need to do."

"Dr. Isshin?" Yuushirou moaned sleepily.

"Hey there, kiddo. You're awake," Isshin grinned.

"Am I better yet?"

"We're getting closer to a cure every day," the doctor assured him.

"That's good," the boy smiled faintly. "Is my sister OK?"

"She's resting right now," Ogido told him reassuringly. "I took her to a guest room."

"I'm glad." As unexpectedly as he had awoken, Yuushirou went back to sleep with a contented smile.


	78. The Next Wave

After what seemed like miles of walking on frozen ground, Ryuuken and the Vizards finally reached the entrance to the ice castle. "It's about time," Hiyori sniffed. "Now to get this thing inside." She and Mashiro held the doors open while Love and Hachigen guided Urahara's apparatus to a set of corridors.

Once everyone was inside, Lisa began studying the corridors. "I can't tell which way to go. Did anyone happen to find out where to take this thing?"

"It would probably be best to find a place to rest a few minutes," Ryuuken advised. "Then we can find your friends."

"Most of the reiatsu's coming from over there," Love remarked, pointing down one corridor. "We should go that way."

"Hachi, how about a Bakudo #58, just to be sure?" Lisa suggested. "Urahara said we should do that anyway."

Without a word, Hachigen gingerly set the apparatus on the floor. He then rolled up the right sleeve to his suit and began drawing the symbols for the technique on the floor. "Bakudo #58: Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows!" Soon his circle lit up with numbers. He read the coordinates aloud and tried to figure out which way to go.

"Of course it's all the way at the other end of this building," Hiyori complained.

"We should probably get going once we've all caught our breath," Mashiro murmured. "I hope Kensei's OK."

* * *

"Hey, is that a hole, Tsukishima?" Riruka asked hopefully.

"Looks like it," Tsukishima answered, scrutinizing the area.

"Are you sure you can't make just that area 'believe' it's melted already?" Riruka insisted impatiently.

"You could at least try," Giriko added.

"All right then. Stand back, everyone." Cautiously, he pulled his sword from the hole, concentrated on it again, and reinserted it. This time, the area surrounding the original hole began melting much more rapidly.

"That's more like it," Riruka remarked approvingly. "Now we just use this ladder and climb down."

"Uh, why is there a ladder?" Giriko wanted to know.

"I guess it's part of Urahara's preparations," Riruka mused.

"Time to wake up, Yukio," Tsukishima called over to the sleeping youth. "We're going to connect this ladder to the vessel and climb down."

"Huh?" Yukio yawned. "Ah...all right then."

* * *

"Dr. Kurosaki?" Ogido whispered.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think will happen to Soul Society after this is all over?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ogido-kun," Isshin answered pensively. "The first thing is to defeat Yhwach. I'm guessing there'll be a lot of rebuilding to do."

"I guess you're right."

"Right now, you just worry about what we're doing right now. Everything else has a way of just falling into place."

* * *

The older brother closed his black eyes. "Does Hisagomaru ever talk to you?"

"No. Why?"

"Yakushi popped out and talked to me and Yume the other day. He talked to me about you, too."

"What did he say?" The youngster was now fascinated.

"He said you were a gifted healer. You prove yourself in difficult situations. And...it's only a matter of time before you surpass me. Kirinji said the same thing."

"They said that?"

"Yes, they did."

"I don't see it," Hanatarou admitted. "I still think you're a lot more skilled than I am. I couldn't have come in and organized all the research the way you did."

"I also have a lot more experience than you, younger brother. Everyone, including me, thinks it's only a matter of time."

"Older brother!" Hanatarou's blue eyes widened incredulously. "Are you saying...you acknowledge me?"

After taking a deep breath, Seinousuke finally opened his eyes and looked squarely at Hanatarou. "Yes."

"I...don't know what to say," the younger brother breathed. "For so long...I've wanted you to be proud of me."

"Is that so?"

"Older brother...we've been over this," Hanatarou sighed. "Why do you think Captain Unohana subscribed to Yume-san's catalog? Why do you think she always bought the magazines with you or Yume-san on the cover?"

"She did that?" The older brother began blushing.

"She wanted me to learn about you. She'd show me your pictures and tell me how happy you were with Yume-san." He gave a shy smile. " And...she said I'd have to work hard like you if I wanted to reach my potential."

"Yeah." He smiled faintly. "I think you can do it." As he got ready to climb out of the bath, he looked Hanatarou in the eye once more. "So is the air clear between us now?"

"I think so." With that, the brothers left the bath and made their way to the clinic.

* * *

At Squad 12, Akon sleepily continued to watch Komamura. The wolf captain had begun moving, but he seemed woozy to Akon. "Yes...stay asleep," Akon murmured, putting his head down on the table.

By now, Aizen had already left the lab and returned to his former captain's quarters at Squad 5. Seeing the progress made by fourth and twelfth squads had made him optimistic about returning to battle soon. As much as he relished the opportunity to put his scientific and intellectual prowess to use, he knew Yhwach still posed a very real threat to everyone's continued existence. Still, he hoped Yume would stay at the clinic after Yuushirou was healed, for her own safety.

He settled into his futon and whispered, "Sleep well, my mother," before falling asleep.

* * *

Morning came soon enough for everyone at Seireitei. The sun shone brightly, and the squads were already buzzing with activity.

"Sei-kun?" a concerned Yume whispered in her husband's ear. "Not sleep again?"

Groggily, Seinousuke sat up and looked around. To his surprise, he was still in the examination room. "Huh? I fell asleep in here?"

Yume nodded. "Not see you in quarters. Find you here."

"Sorry about that, love."

"We to go twelfth squad today?"

"Yep." He nudged Iba awake. "It's a big day for you too."

Iba sat up in his bed. "No offense, Acting Captain Yamada, but this bed's pretty uncomfortable."

"That's why you're going to get up and move around a bit before we go over to twelfth squad."

* * *

"Is that blue stuff finally starting to dissipate?" Yumichika wondered. "Everyone's been at it for a while now."

"You think I'm watching that?" Ikkaku barked. "Leave that to the guys over there. I'm more worried about the shrapnel."

"Yeah," Yumichika murmured. "How about I do something about it? Bakudo #39: Round Lock Fan!" Blue shrapnel soon fizzled out as it hit Yumichika's technique.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been hiding all these kido techniques from me?"

"I've known kido all along," Yumichika admitted, continuing to block the shrapnel.

* * *

"Aizen, look at this," Akon requested, pointing to his computer screen.

"You said Komamura stirred during the night."

"Just a bit. His joints are stiff, obviously."

"Yamada is supposed to come today, correct?"

Akon nodded. "He said he'll be here with Lady Yume and Lieutenant Iba this morning. His team took a blood sample." He nodded. "Yamada-san thought Lieutenant Iba might have some insights for us."

Aizen gave a soft sigh as he studied Akon's screen. "I can see why you are concerned. We should print out these results and show them to Yamada and my mother when they come."

* * *

As the allies continued to attack Yhwach and eliminate the blue haze, the Quincy lord merely gazed at them with derisive amusement. "You children are wasting your time," he intoned once again. "I have already foreseen that you would attempt to overcome my protective barrier." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Shinji trying to get into position long enough to activate his illusions. With a grunt, he moved his arm toward the Vizard captain, sending a smaller blue mass straight at him. "You already failed once to use your illusions on me, Hirako Shinji. To try it again is an exercise in futility. Do not waste your time or mine, boy." Before Shinji could react, the blue mass had enveloped him like a chain and begun sapping his reiatsu.

"Captain Hirako!" screamed Hinamori. In a rage, she began indiscriminately firing her shikai at Yhwach, who merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Calm down, Hinamori," warned Hitsugaya. "We can't afford to rush in." He turned to Matsumoto. "Let's keep focusing on the blue stuff. Maybe we can free Hirako that way."

Matsumoto nodded as she looked Hinamori in the eye. "You heard him. Stay calm, and do what you can to help your captain right now. We still have allies on the way," she whispered.

Hinamori smiled weakly as she joined her friends in attacking the blue haze.

"Sir, what do you want us to do now?" Renji asked Byakuya.

"Notice the shrapnel from the blue haze. Ayasegawa is trying to block it, but the amount continues to increase as we attack it. Use a weak Hado #31 to assist Ayasegawa. Rukia and I shall continue to attack the blue haze in the meantime."

"Older brother, do you have any idea what the blue haze is?" Rukia wondered.

Overhearing her question, Ichibei stopped purifying the wall long enough to explain that the blue haze was Yhwach's spiritual energy in tangible form. "He's controlling the reiryoku directly surrounding him. He's figured out how to use it to protect himself. We just have to find a weakness in the barrier." He turned to Byakuya. "Did you notice that the blue mass surrounding Captain Hirako came from the haze?"

"I found that peculiar," Byakuya confirmed. "Yet I doubt that any of us yearn to be the next target of that technique."

"Indeed," Ichibei responded sardonically. "I would ask you, though, to continue observing. We may be able to use that knowledge to our advantage."

Seeing Shinji losing consciousness, Kirinji used shunpo to get behind him and run a kido scan. His beady eyes narrowed. "Nimaiya! Come over here a minute!" he bellowed. As Shinji leaned up against a wall, the two Royal Guard members got to work.

"Guess I'm testing out Sayabusa-yo!" Nimaiya remarked. Carefully sliding his blade between the blue chain and Shinji, the sword master effortlessly began cutting the links to the chain. It still took a while, but soon the chain was removed. "Time for healing, yo!" He looked around and motioned to Chad, who with Ganju had finished fighting the smaller Mimihagi bugs, which had been crawling out of the walls. "Take him to the healers, yo!"

Without a word, Chad picked up the unconscious Vizard and carried him downstairs. Yhwach's power was frightening, even in the face of this many allies. No one could afford to rest easy, especially if Yhwach had so easily taken down a captain.

* * *

"Hey, is that...?" Hiyori wondered. "I see movement down there. Hurry up, everyone." She ran on ahead, not waiting for the others.

"How fast do you think we can go with this thing?" snapped Love.

"It would've been nice if Urahara had given us a clue about what this is," Lisa muttered, using shunpo to catch up to Hiyori.

"It looks like an oversized vacuum cleaner to me," mused Mashiro.

"I wonder..." murmured Hachigen. "Perhaps suction is an aspect of this device."

"We should be going," Ryuuken cut in quietly, observing the ice castle with a mixture of horror and disgust. "Just what is Yhwach trying to accomplish?" he wondered to himself.

"Yo, Mashiro! Move it! Shinji's down here," called Hiyori.

"Uh, why's she singling me out?" Mashiro sniffed. Nonetheless, she and the others hurried to Hiyori and Lisa.

"What happened here?" Love wanted to know.

Hiyori pointed to the healers' safe room. "Sado was coming out of that room when I got here." She nudged Chad's arm. "Tell them what you told me."

The tall youngster nodded. "Yhwach put up this barrier that looked like blue haze. Hirako-san tried to use his illusions, but Yhwach flung some of the blue stuff at him."

"Blue stuff?" Love prodded.

Chad continued. "Yhwach made the blue...substance...into a chain. That's how he was able to keep Hirako-san from freeing himself. It started sucking out his reiatsu."

"This is very interesting," Ryuuken spoke up.

"Have you heard of something like this before, Dr. Ishida?" Hachigen wondered.

"It is not something I have seen myself, but my late father had some experience with it. That blue substance is reiryoku." He closed his blue eyes in deep thought. "Only someone with tremendous control of reiryoku would be able to erect a barrier like the one you mention."

"Can we break the barrier down somehow?" Chad wanted to know. "That's what everyone upstairs is trying to do."

"At present, I do not know of a way to do that. It would require another individual with equally tremendous ability to control the reiryoku in his surroundings."

Hachigen's eye was drawn to Urahara's mysterious apparatus. "Dr. Ishida, is it possible that this device could somehow suck the reiryoku barrier away from Yhwach?"

"Fascinating idea," Ryuuken murmured.

"As fascinating as this is, don't you think we should see how Shinji's doing?" Lisa reminded the group, pointing to the safe room. "He's in there."

The group made its way to where Shinji was. When they got there, he was lying on the floor. Isane looked up and nodded wordlessly as she and Iemitsu continued working.

"How is he?" Love asked. "Is he going to wake up soon?"

"I don't know what happened to him, but he lost a lot of reiatsu," Iemitsu replied. "He's unconscious right now."

Isane shook her head. "We've been at this since Sado-san brought him here, but he's making slow progress."

Hiyori glanced over at Orihime, who had been watching the Squad 4 healers. "You can help Shinji, can't you?"

"I'll try," Orihime promised. She looked over at Ryuuken. "Dr. Ishida, do you want to work together on this? If it's a Quincy technique..."

"I would like to see what you are capable of, Inoue," Ryuuken answered, shaking his head. "I shall assist you if needed, however."

* * *

After analyzing Iba's blood sample and finishing their usual morning routine, Yume and Seinousuke made their way to the reading room to check incoming e-mail. As they left to meet Iba in the lobby, they were greeted by Senjumaru.

"Perfect timing!" the seamstress exclaimed. "We pulled an all-nighter, but we got everything done." Excitedly she pulled Yuushirou's blanket out. "This should help that boy," she announced.

Yume held the blanket in her hands. "So soft...Yuushirou...like this," she smiled.

"You two ready for your special outfits?" Senjumaru asked.

"Uh, I guess," Seinousuke answered warily. "We were just on our way to twelfth squad..."

"Then you can take the other blanket over there."

"Sei-kun! Try on outfits first," Yume encouraged, a hopeful expression on her lovely face.

With some embarrassment, they hurriedly put on the new outfits. "Very nice," Senjumaru remarked approvingly. "Now take this and get going," she instructed, handing them the blankets.

As they made their way to the triage room to give Yuushirou his blanket, they were pretty sure they heard excited whispers from the others milling around. They were greeted by Yoruichi, who was watching over her brother. "Well now, what do we have here?" she smiled. "I've never seen you in anything but a yukata, Yume-san. The blue looks lovely on you. You should wear pants more often. They're cute on you."

"Thank you...Yoruichi-san," Yume blushed. "Not used to jumpsuit."

"So what are you holding?"

"We bring blanket...for Yuushirou. Senjumaru-san...make it...from healing water." She gently unfolded the blanket and covered the sleeping child with it. "We let him rest...check signs later."

"Sounds good," Yoruichi smiled gratefully. She nodded toward the doorway. "Seems I'm not the only one who noticed your new outfits," she murmured mischievously. The couple turned around to see Jou, Ogido, Hanatarou, and Isshin nervously sidling away from the doorway. She turned from wife to husband. "That's a beautiful sweater, Yamada-kun. It matches your earrings. You look great."

"Get back to work, everyone," an embarrassed Seinousuke ordered, clearing his throat meaningfully. "We were just leaving. Hanatarou, keep an eye on his vital signs."

* * *

The couple finally managed to get to the lobby to meet Iba, who was only too ready to see his captain again. The trip to twelfth squad was short and uneventful. As they entered the lobby, they were greeted by Aizen and Akon.

"It is good to see you, my mother," Aizen welcomed her softly. "That is a flattering outfit."

"Thank you...my Sousuke," Yume smiled lovingly, handing him the large blanket. "We bring this...for wolf captain."

"Ah, thanks," Akon nodded. "Why don't you come with me to the lab? I wanted Yamada-san to observe him for himself anyway."

The group followed Akon to the lab, where Komamura was still strapped to the gurney. "This...wolf captain?" Yume wondered. "How long...he sleep?"

"I used White Crawl on him around eight o'clock last night," Aizen responded, covering the patient with the blanket. "Other than some slight stirring throughout the night, he has remained as you see him now."

"White Crawl usually wears off in less than four hours," Seinousuke mused thoughtfully, studying Komamura closely. "I'd really like to see those reports."

"Do you mind if I spend a few minutes with him?" Iba asked, looking worriedly toward Komamura.

"Go ahead," Akon answered. "I want to analyze your blood sample anyway."

"We should make copies of the reports," Aizen reminded him as they left Iba with his captain.

"All right then," Akon agreed. "You know where the copier is, right? Why don't you and Lady Yume make enough copies for everyone?" He nodded at Seinousuke. "Let's get this blood analyzed." With that, they all went their ways.

"Captain..." Iba murmured. "Maybe you'll get to face Yhwach after all."

In the reading room, Yume skimmed the reports while Aizen refilled the copier with paper. "My Sousuke?" she began quietly.

"What is on your mind, my mother?"

"What...you do...after finish here?"

Aizen looked her in the eye. "My mother...as much as I would like to remain neutral, I fear that the Shinigami will be unable to defeat Yhwach without my assistance."

"You...go back to fight?"

"I am already involved far more than I would have liked to be. But there is no reason for you to return to battle." He looked down. "Your husband would likely agree that you are far safer here."

"My Sousuke!" Yume opened her eyes wide. "Not staying behind. I...involved too. Sternritter D...threaten me. Sternritter C...almost kill Sei-kun. Royal Guard...give me earrings and outfit...augment healing. You said to me...Yhwach...threat to everyone. You let me help."

"We should finish the copies," Aizen replied flatly, his eyes clouding over sadly.


	79. Trying Again

"Is it me, or is Yhwach's barrier getting more dense?" Nanao whispered to Kyoraku.

"I think you're right," he answered, obviously perplexed. "The minute we start making headway, the holes close right back up."

"So what do we do?"

Kyoraku sighed. "Let's see what the others are capable of. Those Hollows may be able to do something." His gaze landed on Ishida. "That boy may be more important than he realizes," he remarked. "But..."

"He's just standing there," Nanao sniffed with obvious disapproval.

"Yeah. Keep watching him."

* * *

"Am I in heaven?" Shinji murmured mischievously, sneaking a glance at Orihime.

"Captain Hirako, please remain still and quiet during treatments," Isane requested, somewhat embarrassed for Orihime.

"Oh, all right then." He sighed loudly for effect.

"How about telling us how you ended up here, instead of flirting with her?" Hiyori barked.

"That's the weird thing..."

"What's the weird thing?" Love prodded.

"Yhwach's eyes."

"What about them?"

Ryuuken interjected. "Allow me to explain this. When Yhwach is using his special ability, known as Almighty, each of his irises splits into three. When that happens, his depth perception and range of vision far exceed those of even normal Quincy."

Love nodded, but he still didn't quite understand. "Go on."

"Hirako may have heard mention of Yhwach's ability to foresee the future. Did it not seem that Yhwach already knew what you were attempting to do before you ever attempted to do it?"

"Yeah..." Shinji's voice trailed off.

"Yhwach is merely toying with you at this point." Ryuuken's blue eyes gleamed. "And that fool..."

"Dr. Ishida," Orihime interrupted. "Hirako-san's treatment is finished."

After quickly examining the Vizard captain for himself, Ryuuken nodded. "Well done, Inoue."

Hachigen, who had been listening intently, finally spoke up. "Dr. Ishida, one thing puzzles me."

"What might that be?"

"My understanding is that when a Sternritter receives a letter designation, that individual is receiving a piece of Yhwach himself."

"That is correct."

"If Yhwach is Sternritter A, I still do not understand who bestowed his letter designation and, thus, his 'A' ability?"

"That is actually a very good question, Ushoda. Unfortunately, my knowledge of Quincy lore does not go that far. I have my own ideas, of course..."

Hiyori cleared her throat. "Now that we're through with the history lesson, how about you tell us what this contraption is, Shinji?"

* * *

Akon cautiously set up the lab annex to analyze Iba's blood sample. "You got a good-sized sample here."

Seinousuke nodded curiously. "Why did we need another blood sample? Didn't you already have one?"

"We did, but I want to compare the two samples."

"Good thinking. His situation's much different now."

"There's also the possibility that we'll need to inject some of the newer blood into Captain Komamura."

Seinousuke closed his dark eyes, deep in thought. "Did you get a blood sample from Komamura?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I still want to know why he's nearly comatose after a White Crawl. Even a White Crawl from someone like Sousuke should've worn off by now. I don't like this."

"Me either. But all we can do now is keep him under observation and see how much the blanket helps." He clicked some keys on his keyboard. "I'm sending the lab results to the printer. Let's get copies made."

With that, the pair left the lab annex and headed to the document room, where Yume and Aizen were making copies. There, they heard mother and son talking softly.

"My Sousuke..."

"My mother...your mind is made up. I will not try to stop you from returning to battle. But please...try to understand why I...worry for your well-being."

"My Sousuke...know that," Yume answered morosely. "I...scared too. Not want to fight. But...I help Sei-kun...always."

That was all her husband needed to hear. He rushed into the document room and threw his arms around her. "Yume...my love... we'll talk as much as you want about this later."

"Sei-kun..."

"You want to show me what you and Sousuke saw in the notes?"

She nodded silently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"How much longer on the hole?" an impatient Riruka demanded, tapping her foot restlessly on the roof.

"We're making good progress," Tsukishima assured her. "Instead of complaining, how about helping Yukio attach the ladder to the vessel?"

"All right, all right," she mumbled.

"Do we know anything about Yhwach?" Giriko wondered thoughtfully.

"Urahara just said this guy's 'A' ability is dangerous. He's been researching, but there's not a whole lot of information about Yhwach for some reason."

"Our abilities should work on him, should they not?"

"I think that depends on what this 'A' ability is," Tsukishima murmured. "If Urahara thinks all these people may not be enough to defeat Yhwach..."

"We cannot afford to be pessimistic, Tsukishima-kun."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Yuushirou-kun?" Hanatarou asked politely, smiling at the youngster.

"Hanatarou? Where's Dr. Isshin?" the boy asked drowsily.

"He went to rest a while. He's been watching you all night and all morning."

"Oh...OK."

"Hey, Hanatarou-kun, look at this," Ogido urged. He pointed to some numbers on the computer screen. "Do you see the reading for the heart rate?"

"You're right," Hanatarou replied, his optimism increasing. "How about blood pressure and oxygen?"

Ogido scrolled down until he got to the other results. His brown eyes opened wide. "The blanket seems to be working. See how his blood oxygen is closer to normal?" He clicked the printer icon. "Let's show this to Dr. Kurosaki."

Hanatarou turned to Yuushirou and smiled broadly. "You hear that, Yuushirou-kun?" he asked. "You're getting better!"

"Really?" the child exclaimed. "How long 'til I'm ready to go?"

"Well, we want to let my brother look you over first," Hanatarou told him. "We have to be sure you're totally healed before we discharge you."

"Ah, OK. Is Dr. Isshin coming back?"

Ogido chuckled. "Dr. Kurosaki should be back after his nap, I'm sure. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm getting hungry," the boy admitted.

"I'll try to bring some leftovers from the kitchen," Ogido offered. He left quietly.

"Hanatarou-kun?" Yuushirou murmured.

"What is it?"

"Is my sister coming back soon?"

"I think she went to the bath. I'm sure she'll be back soon. She's been worried about you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," the boy sighed. "I don't want her to worry."

* * *

"Captain Komamura..." Iba murmured once again. "Hang in there."

The wolf captain began to stir. Soon, his gold eyes were open and focused on his lieutenant.

"You're awake now?"

Komamura groaned almost inaudibly as he raised his head.

"No, you can't get up yet. You're still being observed."

The wolf tilted his head quizzically and tried to look around the room.

"You're at twelfth squad. You gave a lot of people a huge scare when you wouldn't wake up."

Once again, Komamura groaned, this time sounding regretful. Could it be that he actually understood what Iba was saying?

"Wait just a minute," Iba told him softly. He stuck his head out the door. "Akon! Acting Captain Yamada! He's awake!"

In moments, Akon and the others were back in the lab. "Tell us everything," Akon urged.

"He just woke up," Iba told them.

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" Aizen wanted to know.

Komamura's low growl and steady glare in Aizen's direction was all the answer anyone needed.

Yume walked over to Komamura and began stroking the fur behind his ears. "Wolf captain...understand...what we say?"

The wolf grunted.

"Fascinating," Seinousuke remarked, finishing his kido scan. "I don't notice anything strange. Other than the missing heart, of course."

This time the wolf fixed his gaze on Yume and gave a contented moan. She noticed and gave him a gentle smile. "My name Yume," she told him graciously. "This my husband. We all...try to help you."

Komamura nodded, obviously understanding.

"You like blanket?" she continued. "Senjumaru-san...from Royal Guard...make it for you."

"About that..." Aizen began. "Deputy Director Akon, can you print out his vital signs? We all would be interested to see how they have changed since the blanket was brought in."

Akon nodded and began printing out the newest report. "I guess we can talk about these in here if Captain Komamura's cognizant."

* * *

Isshin hadn't realized how tired he was when Hanatarou insisted on sending him to rest. But it had been several hours now, and his dreams had been strange yet pleasant. Somehow, meeting Yume had reminded him of the time he had spent with his own wife Masaki. He chuckled at the idea of beautiful, refined Yume playing sports in her yukata, though. Yume was more likely to stand at the sidelines and cheer on her husband. But, he thought to himself, as with Masaki, Yume was far more complex than she seemed.

Hearing Seinousuke matter-of-factly talk about his own estrangement from most of the Yamada family had gotten Isshin to thinking. Hanatarou's hurt expression at hearing his brother's admission made Isshin wonder how Ichigo truly felt. Would he ever be able to reconcile with the Shiba family? If he encountered Kuukaku or Ganju, what would he say? What would they say? That thought stayed with him as he freshened up and made his way to the dining hall for lunch.

He hadn't been lying when he told Seinousuke how much he enjoyed the Squad 4 dining hall. Seinousuke had later admitted that he had never liked the original cafeteria-style layout, and persuaded Unohana to make the dining room more conducive to actually enjoying the food. "The medical squad should have a healthy attitude toward nutrition," he had told her. Isshin wished he and Masaki had been able to be together as long as Yume and Seinousuke.

"Hey there!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Mind if we join you?"

Isshin turned to see Jou and Yoruichi standing behind him at the buffet line. "What brings you two ladies here?" he asked cordially.

"We just finished taking a bath," Yoruichi replied. "Thought we'd stop and eat something before we go back to the clinic."

"I'll go with you," Isshin nodded. "Hanatarou-kun's sitting with Yuushirou right now."

"I wonder how my brother's doing," Yoruichi mused softly, marveling at the spread of fresh vegetables at the salad bar. "He wouldn't like all these vegetables, though."

"The tomatoes are from the captain's own garden," Jou commented, choosing a few for her salad.

"Yuushirou should try some of them," Isshin chuckled. "They're good for him."

"Everyone's working hard to take care of him," Jou continued. "I'll bet Lady Yume's blanket's already helping him."

"That was actually a clever idea," Yoruichi remarked. With a chuckle, she added, "She's nothing like Aizen."

"That's probably a good thing," Isshin laughed, helping himself to a bowl of miso soup.

"I wonder what Lady Yume and the others have found out at twelfth squad," Jou commented.

"Yeah, me too," Yoruichi agreed.

After a light but satisfying lunch, the three went back to the clinic to check on Yuushirou.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo," the Hollow whispered gruffly.

"Huh?"

"Is it me, or is Yhwach just standing there?" He lowered his eyebrows. "That blue stuff's not disintegrating."

"I see that," Ichigo answered thoughtfully. "Are the Ceros hitting?"

"I'm going to pounce as soon as I get my chance," the Hollow stated firmly. "I want to see for myself."

"You're actually waiting patiently?"

"My time and effort are valuable," the Hollow sniffed. "And you want me to hit all this cannon fodder or something?"

"Stop with the 'cannon fodder' stuff," Ichigo sighed.

"Be sure to tell the lovely lady about my valor in battle."

* * *

"Yo!" rang Urahara's voice from the doorway of the safe room. "Good job transporting the apparatus, everyone!"

"Now how about telling us what this is?" Hiyori demanded.

Giving her a warning look, Love cleared his throat. "Hachi had some ideas."

Hachigen nodded modestly. "Dr. Ishida and I were wondering if this is some sort of suction device for reiryoku."

Urahara raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

"It resembles a canister vacuum cleaner from the human world." He looked around and lowered his eyebrows. "Furthermore, the reiryoku is particularly dense in this area. Thus, it seemed logical that you had planned for such a situation."

"Hachigen-san," Urahara sighed gravely. "You surmise correctly—for the most part."

Ryuuken cleared his throat. "Hirako informed us that Yhwach is presently using reiryoku to erect a barrier around himself while attacking. There were only two options I could think of to counter that. The first option was an apparatus like this one."

"What do we do if this machine doesn't work?" Lisa wanted to know. "Urahara knows what he's doing and all, but Yhwach's still unpredictable."

"Never mind that 'A' ability," Mashiro added. "Dr. Ishida, you said Yhwach can foresee the future, right? So how are we supposed to find a chance to use this machine?"

"If, for some reason, the apparatus is destroyed or otherwise rendered ineffective, someone with an equal or greater control of reiryoku would have to face Yhwach and fight a battle of attrition."

"Do we know of such an individual?" Hachigen asked thoughtfully.

"There's only one person I can think of," Urahara responded, his own mind racing to find any other option.

Shinji and Hiyori lowered their eyebrows. "You don't mean...?"

"Yes... He also happens to be the most powerful and dangerous user of illusions in the history of Soul Society."

"We really are desperate, huh?" Lisa sighed.

"I guess we should be going, then," Urahara announced, standing up and pulling the machine to himself. "We have other allies on the roof, just waiting for their opportunity."

"I hate to interrupt, Urahara-san," Isane interjected nervously. "Should I contact my captain for a status report?" She lowered her head. "If he's almost done treating his patient, he'll probably come back with Aizen."

"Do that. We'll wait until we hear from him before we leave."

"If I do the Soaring Gate of the Heavens, do you want to talk to him yourself?" Isane suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

The discussion in the Squad 12 lab was interrupted by a nervous voice. "Sir? It's Isane. I'm with Urahara-san and several Vizards. They need to talk to you."

"Go ahead, Urahara," Seinousuke answered curiously.

"Ah, Yamada-san. I hate to ask you this, but how close is Yuushirou-kun to being healed?"

"Hanatarou's watching him right now, but we put Senjumaru's blanket on him this morning."

"Blanket?"

"Yeah. Yume came up with the idea of using Kirinji's healing water to weave a blanket. Senjumaru brought the blanket this morning."

"Good."

"That can't be why you called me instead of Akon, though," Seinousuke prodded. "What's going on there?"

Quickly the group explained the situation with Yhwach's blue haze and Urahara's apparatus. Hachigen summarized, "Dr. Ishida surmised that the most effective way to counter Yhwach's control of reiryoku was to either lessen the reiryoku available to him or..."

"I understand," Aizen interjected softly. "The other option is for someone to overwhelm him with an even greater amount of reiryoku."

"So basically, you need backup," Seinousuke concluded. "Akon, you want to tell them?" he asked, nodding toward the Squad 7 officers.

"Urahara-san, this is Akon. At the moment, we're waiting to test the substitute heart on Captain Komamura. Once we confirm that the heart is effective and safe, both Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba will also be ready for battle."

"That's good news," Urahara responded, sighing with a bit of relief.

"Where are you, anyway?" Seinousuke cut in abruptly.

"We found the healers in a safe room downstairs. Yhwach's upstairs."

"All right then. We'll be there as soon as we're done here. Expect about seven of us."

"OK. If you use Bakudo #58, you should be able to find Lieutenant Kotetsu. She can fill you in."

With that, the transmission ended. Yume once again grabbed her husband's arm. "I...go with you. Stay in safe room with Isane."

"Yeah. I have a feeling we'll need all the healers we can take."

Akon turned to the couple. "We're going to get the substitute heart implanted as soon as we can. Once Captain Komamura's recovered from the surgery, I'd like fourth squad to clear him before he goes to battle."

"We'll take care of that," Seinousuke assured him. "Until then, I guess you should just keep him under observation. Maybe let him move around a bit."

"Wolf captain..." Yume whispered gently. "You...ready to go soon. You...understand...what I say?"

Komamura nodded and then looked her in the eye.

"Not make rash decisions again," she told him, her voice motherly and concerned. "Make Iba-san worry..."

The wolf closed his eyes and moaned as he fell asleep.

"I guess we should get back to fourth squad," Seinousuke announced. "Let's go, love."

"I shall accompany you," Aizen informed him. "I...need to talk to my mother."


	80. An Unstoppable Force?

"Older brother, do you have any idea why Yhwach's not attacking?" a perplexed Rukia whispered.

"That is a very good question," Byakuya replied, just as confused as she was.

"He probably wants us to wear ourselves out attacking him," Hikifune mused. "Remember, he just woke up."

"That blond guy's not around—yo," Nimaiya reminded them. "Yhwach's not fully awake—yo."

"We must find a way to use that to our advantage," Byakuya declared. "Do you have any ideas for that?"

"Not at the moment," Hikifune replied ruefully. "Just keep watching him. See if he starts acting weird...more weird...whatever."

* * *

"So how much longer do you think my captain needs?" Iba asked.

"That depends on whether his body accepts the substitute heart." Akon looked from lieutenant to captain. "Much of it will also depend on how badly Captain Komamura wants to recover."

"I see," Iba sighed thoughtfully.

They were interrupted by Kurotsuchi, who strolled into the lab. "Sometimes I amaze even myself," he crowed.

"Aizen and Yamada-san aren't here to hear you bragging," Akon retorted.

"I'm ready to transplant the substitute heart," Kurotsuchi sniffed. "Help me push him to the surgical room, will you?" Kurotsuchi and Akon pushed the gurney, followed by Iba. Kurotsuchi put a pair of latex gloves on and gave Komamura an eerie grin. "I don't suppose we need to knock you out, do we?"

"Uh, Captain...?" Akon responded reproachfully. "There is no time for you to toy with the patient."

"I apologize, Captain Komamura," Iba murmured as he placed a hand in front of the wolf's face. "Forced Slumber." He turned to Akon. "Please take care of him." With that, he left and made his way to Squad 4.

* * *

"You all heard that, right?" Urahara asked the room.

"Yeah," Hiyori answered nonchalantly. "More people are coming."

"I have a bad feeling we're going to need their help soon," Lisa remarked.

"I guess we should be going," Urahara announced. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, can I count on you to keep in touch with Yamada-san?"

"Of course!"

"Then we'll be off. I'm sure the Captain-Commander already told you this, but don't leave this room unless you're in immediate danger."

The healers nodded as the others left.

Orihime lowered her head and asked nervously, "Isane-san, do you think Lady Yume's going to come too?"

Isane smiled faintly. "I think her husband knows better than to leave her behind. She wants to help."

* * *

As Isshin and the others made their way back to the triage room, they heard Hanatarou and Yuushirou talking. They peeked in to listen.

"I'm a little brother too," Hanatarou explained. "It's not so bad. My brother...looks out for me."

"My big sister looks out for me, too," Yuushirou answered admiringly. "She taught me the basics of shunko."

"What's shunko?"

"It's a family technique." The boy tilted his head questioningly at Hanatarou. "Does your family have special techniques?"

"We're a family of healers. My brother's the head of our family, so he knows more techniques than I do."

"So we're kind of alike, huh?"

"Yep."

Isshin finally entered the room and gave the two youngsters a fatherly smile. "How's it going, you two?"

"Dr. Isshin!" Yuushirou exclaimed delightedly. "You came back!"

"Of course I did, silly boy. I'm your doctor, after all."

"I'm getting better. Hanatarou said so."

Hanatarou chuckled shyly. "Come look at this, Dr. Kurosaki." He led Isshin to the computer, where Ogido had left the vital signs onscreen.

"You're right," Isshin murmured, studying the readings. "I'm glad to see the blood oxygen closer to normal."

"You seem more lucid," Yoruichi remarked.

"Ogido-san's bringing me some lunch. Hanatarou said I could have solid foods now."

"We actually got back from lunch," Yoruichi told him. "You like rolled omelets, don't you?"

"I like rice balls best, but rolled omelets are good too."

"Speaking of lunch," Jou interrupted. "Hanatarou-kun and Ogido-senpai should probably go soon."

Ogido came in with a tray of food and set it down. "I'm ready whenever you are, Hanatarou-kun," he said simply. With that, the two went to lunch.

"I'm going to print this up," Jou announced. "The captain's going to want to see it."

* * *

"Ready for lunch, love?" Seinousuke asked as he set Yume down outside the clinic door.

"We...check on Yuushirou first?" she suggested.

"Yeah," her husband agreed. "We'll let the others know we're here."

"I shall wait for you in the lobby," Aizen told his mother, softly kissing her on the cheek.

"We talk after lunch, my Sousuke," Yume assured him. With that, she and her husband went inside and headed to the triage room.

"We've got a regular crowd in here now," Isshin grinned. He nodded toward Yuushirou. "Our patient here's doing much better now."

Jou came back from the copy room, holding the printout. "Welcome back, Lady Yume!" she effused. "Uh...you too, Sir," she added less enthusiastically.

"Where's Hanatarou?" Seinousuke wanted to know, looking around.

"I told him and Ogido-kun to go to lunch," Isshin informed him. "Ogido-kun was nice enough to bring Yuushirou-kun here some lunch." He motioned to the computer. "Jou-kun printed up the latest readings of our patient's vital signs."

"Ah, OK then. Thanks, everyone."

"Yamada-san?" Yuushirou asked nervously.

"What is it, Yuushirou?" he asked curiously.

"Do you think I'll be well enough to go soon?"

"How about you eat your lunch first, and we'll check your vital signs again this afternoon? Then we'll decide."

"Lunch was really good today," Yoruichi spoke up. "The tomatoes were exquisite. You've...done well here, Yamada-kun."

"Thanks," Seinousuke answered with a bit of embarrassment. "Speaking of lunch...are you ready, love?"

Yume nodded quietly. "Hungry."

"We'll be back then," her husband announced. "We've got an update on Komamura. Let's plan to talk about things when we get back." With that, the couple left the triage room and went to meet Aizen in the lobby.

"My Sousuke...time for lunch," Yume smiled at her only child. They walked past the garden to the dining hall, enjoying the cool breeze and the aroma of growing vegetables. "Spring...my favorite season," she sighed contentedly.

As expected, the few squad members who were eating lunch in the dining hall turned and whispered as the threesome entered. It was probably a good thing, Aizen thought to himself, that none of the unranked members recognized him. He followed his mother and her husband to the lunch line, where a colorful array of vegetables awaited them at the salad bar. Somehow, eating in the Squad 4 dining hall reminded him of his days as a lieutenant, when he had worked with Tousen to make the Squad 5 dining hall more inviting and efficient. "What are you having, my mother?" he asked simply.

Yume pointed delightedly at the brilliant red baby tomatoes. "Tomatoes...from Sei-kun's garden. Try some, my Sousuke." She put several on a small plate for herself.

Once they all had selected their food, they made their way to a quiet table near the back. Aizen put a tomato into his mouth and closed his eyes. "This is delicious. It reminds me of home."

"I'm glad you like it, Sousuke," Seinousuke answered softly. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Yamada..." Aizen sighed. "I promised you that I would answer your questions. You asked me why I turned my back on Soul Society, and why I am helping now."

"My Sousuke..." Yume's brown eyes opened wide.

"Go ahead," her husband encouraged. "I'm...not here to judge you."

"My Sousuke...hate Soul Society?" Yume asked sadly.

"No, my mother. What I hated then, and what I hate now, is the status quo. For too long, Soul Society failed to question the existence of the Soul King and the Central 46. That old fool Yamamoto never was willing to open his mind and consider that his perceptions could be mistaken."

Seinousuke looked him in the eye. "I...never liked that about Yamamoto."

Aizen gave the couple an inscrutable look. "As I mentioned to you, Yamada, my power has caused me to be ostracized and abused. Even here, in Soul Society, I was seen more as a freak than as a comrade."

"You were always popular, Sousuke," Seinousuke replied quizzically. "You won Best All Around every year you were nominated...you even won Most Handsome twice." He laughed mirthlessly. "I hated you back then. You never had to fight to be acknowledged and respected. I...always wanted to be charismatic like you...to be as talented as you...to be good-looking like you. I never thought you were a freak. I just thought you were incredibly fortunate." He mindlessly picked at his salad as he waited for a response.

Aizen tilted his head and studied him curiously. "Yamada...I was always impressed by your healing ability and your work ethic. But to know how jealous you were...is that why you antagonized me so much?"

"Yes. I told you...it was immaturity. I'm not jealous of you or anyone else anymore." He smiled faintly as he squeezed Yume's hand. "It took a while, but Yume-love's been a big help."

"Sei-kun...my Sousuke..." Yume grabbed Aizen's hand with her free hand. "You both...important to me. Love you both."

"Thank you...my mother," Aizen murmured. "I worry for your safety, as you know."

"Know that."

"I know, however, that you are courageous. The Royal Guard itself has put great faith in you and your abilities. I...can do no less." He lowered his head.

"My Sousuke...!"

"All I ask, my mother, is that you exercise the utmost caution. It may be that your abilities as a healer are needed now more than ever."

"I do that," Yume promised him.

"Yamada, promise me one thing," Aizen said softly.

"What is it, Sousuke?"

"As I said, I do not expect to be shown leniency. I...want you to promise me that you will continue to take care of my mother."

"Of course. You don't even have to ask me that."

* * *

"You think this hole's big enough now?" Tsukishima asked the other Fullbringers.

Giriko aimed his arm at the hole, closed his eyes, and whispered a few words. "Step away from the hole, everyone. It'll explode in five minutes," he explained nonchalantly.

Everyone ran to the vessel. "Move us away, Yukio!" Tsukishima yelled, strapping himself in.

In moments, the vessel was in the air, yards away from the hole. Soon they heard the expected explosion.

"I think the hole's big enough now," Yukio remarked dryly.

"Park this thing as close as you can to the hole, Yukio," instructed Riruka.

Without a word, Yukio edged their vessel just until the ladder could easily go down the hole.

"That should be good," Riruka confirmed. "And you even got the ladder down the hole."

"I think we can all climb down there," Giriko agreed. He looked around at the others. "Are we all prepared for this?"

"We'd better be," Tsukishima replied. He sighed. "Be careful, everyone."

Once Yukio parked the vessel, the group climbed one at a time down the ladder. "Yhwach's not at this end," Riruka remarked, obviously relieved.

"For now, we observe. We don't involve ourselves until absolutely necessary," Tsukishima instructed. "See what the others are doing...and what Yhwach's doing."

* * *

"I'm fed up with that blue stuff!" Ikkaku barked, glancing at Zaraki.

"Hey, Ikkaku? The haze only goes down to his knees," Yumichika observed.

That was all Ikkaku needed to hear before he started using Houzukimaru to jab at the area below the blue haze.

"Enough of this namby-pamby nonsense!" Zaraki roared. Brandishing his sword, he began summoning his massive reiatsu. "Drink, Nozarashi!" he yelled, rushing Yhwach and swinging at the Quincy leader's shins.

Yhwach slowly turned his head toward the Squad 11 members and glared. "You...always were impetuous, Zaraki Kenpachi." With that, he slowly began gathering reiryoku. As Zaraki kept slashing, Yhwach aimed the orb of gathered energy straight at Zaraki's chest.

"Captain!" Ikkaku screamed, stopping his barrage of jabs to help his captain.

"No, Ikkaku," Yumichika warned. "Even now, he won't want our help. All we can do right now is distract Yhwach. We'll help him without actually...helping...him." He closed his violet eyes and murmured, "Hado #31: Red Fire Cannon," aiming at Yhwach's feet.

Renji, who had overheard Yumichika, began casting his own weak Hado #31 at the same spot, hoping the double attack would be more effective.

"Good thinking," Bazz-B blared, using a Burner Finger #1 to join the attack on Yhwach's lower body.

* * *

"Hey, Neliel?" Halibel whispered, moving next to her comrade. "Are we actually breaking down that blue stuff?"

"I can't tell." Neliel focused her Cero at Yhwach's field of vision. He merely smirked at her as he formed a paddle with some of the reiryoku and swatted her attack away.

"Great. Now what do we do?" lamented Halibel.

"I have an idea," Neliel huffed. "Don't we have one of those syringes?"

Kirinji, who had overheard her, extracted one from his pocket. "What are you thinking of doing?"

Neliel sighed. "I don't know if this will work, but I thought I could put some of the blood on the tip of my spear and try to stab his feet. You see there's no blue stuff there, right?"

"It's worth a try, I guess."

"Here I go," Neliel murmured. Using the Sonido technique, she moved in and tried to jab Yhwach's feet. But before she could lower the spear, Yhwach looked her in the eye and pushed her away with the force of his reiryoku.

"We can't get near him. Projectiles don't seem to work, either," Halibel observed resignedly. "Let's see how he likes this." This time, she used Sonido to move next to Kirinji. "Can we use our water attacks to block his vision?"

"Let's try it." He looked around the room. "Move out of the way, people!" he ordered the others.

* * *

"All right, let's do this," Kurotsuchi rasped.

Akon put his gloves on and sterilized the gaping hole where Komamura's heart had been. Steadily yet cautiously, he put his hands on either side of the wound and widened the hole until it was big enough for the substitute heart to fit. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Kurotsuchi brandishing what seemed to be a huge pair of tweezers. "Uh, what's that?" he asked warily.

Kurotsuchi pointed impatiently to the tips of his tweezer-like tool. "See these sensor nodes on the ends?"

"I see them..." Akon answered, still skeptical.

"And you see this screen here. Those nodes are conveying information to me here. They're going to show me which way to place the substitute heart."

"OK. How are we going to be sure it stays in?"

"I've planned for that already," Kurotsuchi smirked. "Trust me."

"You realize that telling me to trust you has the opposite effect, right?"

"Whatever. Let's get this done already." The sensor nodes guided him through Komamura's chest as he rotated the substitute heart in different directions. Once his screen flashed a green light, he took the oversized tweezers out. To Akon's shock, small tubes resembling veins and arteries emerged from the heart substitute and began connecting themselves to Komamura's own blood vessels.

"I'm duly impressed, Captain," Akon remarked grudgingly. "It seems to be working."

"Of course it's working! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"What's next?"

"Next, we stitch Komamura up." He took out a second tool, this one resembling a staple gun.

"Where did you get all these contraptions?" Akon asked irritably.

Kurotsuchi merely smirked as he used the tool to quickly sew up the surgical area. "There. All done."

Akon raised an eyebrow. "How long until we know whether Captain Komamura's body accepted the substitute heart?"

"My sensors would have gone off already if there were problems."

"I'd be less skeptical if we could get fourth squad to look him over. Just as a precaution, of course."

Kurotsuchi gave his deputy director a warning glare. "Don't tell me you don't think this'll work."

"I said nothing of the sort, Captain," Akon replied mildly.

"Now he just needs to recuperate. He can stay here until Yamada clears him. If he brings that Yume person with him..."

"You still think you'll get away with trying to examine her? Yamada-san already threatened you with bodily harm." Akon shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess I'll have to examine him too..."


	81. Help Is Coming

"It's just one huge corridor up here," Riruka remarked.

"Indeed," Giriko agreed. "This is a good time to prepare yourself mentally for what lies ahead."

"I wonder how Ginjo's doing," Yukio added.

"We'll find out soon enough," Tsukishima replied.

* * *

"Shinji-san, I may need your help with this," Urahara said abruptly.

"Me?" an incredulous Shinji asked.

Urahara nodded quietly. "We're transporting this device upstairs. Once we're up there, use Bakudo #26 to make yourself invisible. As soon as we're in Yhwach's range of vision, activate Sakanade."

"What are you planning, Urahara?" Lisa asked curiously.

"As soon as Shinji-san's illusions kick in, I'm going to turn this on." He patted the machine almost lovingly. "While I'm trying to 'vacuum' some of the reiryoku out of the air, the rest of you should attack. I need to store up enough reiryoku for our use instead of Yhwach's."

"I think this could work," Love asserted.

"At this point, we could use something to be optimistic about," Mashiro sighed.

"We should proceed," Hachigen murmured softly.

* * *

Seeing Yume and her two favorite men, the assistant kitchen manager approached their table with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone else this, but the kitchen manager said you're welcome to ice cream whenever you like." He bowed to Yume. "May I interest you in some asparagus ice cream today, Lady Yume?"

"You have enough...for all three of us?" she asked politely, smiling knowingly at her husband.

"Three bowls of the house special, coming up," the assistant kitchen manager confirmed.

"My mother, your ability to make friends never ceases to amaze me," Aizen told her proudly.

"I glad...people nice to me," she answered modestly. "Still see me...as outsider, though."

"We're all outsiders here, love...unfortunately," her husband lamented. "But you have me and Sousuke, right?"

Yume gave a delighted, loving smile. "You right...Sei-kun."

"The ice cream's here," Seinousuke smiled, a wistful expression in his dark eyes.

"This good. Like this," Yume sighed contentedly as she took the first bite. "Surprised...this made with asparagus."

"This...is my favorite," her husband told her gently. "The kitchen manager's the only one who knew until now."

"This has an interesting flavor," Aizen agreed. "You can taste the freshness of the asparagus."

"So which do you like better, love? This or the chocolate ice cream?"

"Both good. Hard to decide," Yume admitted. "Chocolate rich and decadent. Asparagus light and relaxing."

"I'm glad you got to try some," her husband replied lovingly. "We should be ready to go over the notes when we get back."

Their discussion was interrupted by Ogido and Hanatarou, who had just finished eating. "Older brother...Yume-san...Aizen-san," Hanatarou began.

"Hey there, you two," Seinousuke nodded, finishing his ice cream. "What's going on?"

* * *

"That was good," Yuushirou smiled delightedly as he finished his lunch. "When's Yamada-san going to be back?"

"He's still eating lunch," Isshin reminded him. "He'll check you over after we get your vital signs and he looks at them."

The boy stuck his arm out. "You can get my vitals now, right?"

"No, silly boy. You have to let your food settle first."

Yuushirou lowered his eyebrows at this. "I'm not sleepy. Is there anything to do here?"

Jou nodded at him. "We have board games and cards here. Or you could look at Shinigami photo books."

"You want to see what I looked like when I was a captain?" laughed Yoruichi.

"Dr. Isshin, can I get out of bed a while?"

"I don't see why not," Isshin answered thoughtfully. "We'll take a walk down the hall, and then you can sit in the reading room for a while." He turned to Jou. "Can you take out a few photo books for him to look at?"

"Sure. Yuushirou-kun, do you want to play checkers with Dr. Kurosaki?"

"Yeah!" the boy exclaimed excitedly.

"OK then. I'll put some photo books and the checkers out for you. Come back here when you're done so I can get your vital signs."

With a spring in his step, Yuushirou followed Isshin down the hall to the men's room before exploring the clinic and settling down in the reading room. Isshin could only smile as Yuushirou excitedly pointed out pictures of Yoruichi and the Squad 4 members. "Are there pictures of you, Dr. Isshin?" he wondered.

Isshin found some photo books and calendars from his days as a Shinigami and set them on the table. "Let's look at these together." A smile came to his scruffy face as they thumbed through the pages. He found a picture of himself in one of the many seasonal photo books, wearing autumn attire. "That's me," he murmured.

"Captain...Shiba...Isshin," the boy read quizzically. "I thought your name was Kurosaki Isshin."

"It's a long story," Isshin told him quietly. "But you can keep calling me Dr. Isshin."

"The Shiba family's famous," Yuushirou commented as he pointed out pictures of Kaien in some older calendars. "I don't know any of them, though."

* * *

"You ready?" asked Kirinji. "On three."

Halibel nodded silently as Kirinji counted. Once Kirinji reached three, they both unleashed powerful water attacks at Yhwach's head. "Kinpika!" yelled Kirinji. "La Gota!" Halibel called. The joint attack cascaded toward Yhwach, but it merely hit the blue haze and turned into a fine mist.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kirinji seethed.

"We have to get rid of that blue stuff," Hikifune replied. "That's the hard part."

As lieutenants continued casting Hado techniques at the haze, Kirinji finally snapped, "You're wasting your time, people."

Soon, his focus switched to the doorway. Urahara shook his head in warning.

"Actually, keep attacking, folks," Hikifune instructed. "Focus on a single spot."

"Uh, all right," confused lieutenants answered.

"Let's try that water attack again," Kirinji nodded to Halibel.

As the allies continued their attacks, Shinji began to activate his shikai. Once Urahara heard the word Sakanade, he turned on his apparatus and aimed it at the blue haze.

"The hell's that racket?" snapped Zaraki.

"Zaraki...perhaps you should calm yourself and look where the sound is coming from," Byakuya suggested dryly.

"I ought to backhand you, Kuchiki," Zaraki blared.

"Hey, is that...?" Kira began.

Rose's eyes opened wide. "Keep quiet. It's them."

Kira nodded wordlessly to Hisagi. Soon, they were shooting Hado #31 in unison at Yhwach's blue haze, which was finally starting to disintegrate.

* * *

"Dr. Kurosaki, I'm going over to twelfth squad for an update on Captain Komamura," Jou informed him. "Have fun, Yuushirou-kun," she smiled.

"OK then," Isshin replied. "I'll tell Yamada-san."

At Squad 12, Akon carefully hooked the sleeping Komamura to monitors. Once everything was set up, Akon left to retrieve the blanket. He was still concerned about Komamura's vital signs, but he was hopeful that those would return to normal once Komamura had spent more time under the blanket.

"Deputy Director Akon!" Jou called from the lobby.

Akon met her and guided her to where Komamura was sleeping. "The transplant seemed to go well. I'm keeping him under observation for now."

The girl nodded. "My captain will be glad to hear that. Should I ask him to come over later?"

"Yes, please. It's about one in the afternoon. Give me about two hours to compile vital signs and print up reports."

* * *

"How was your ice cream, Yume-san?" Hanatarou asked, a huge smile on his youthful face.

"So good..." she sighed delightedly. "This...Sei-kun's favorite."

"Any word on Captain Komamura, Yamada-san?" Ogido wanted to know.

"Why don't you two come to our meeting after lunch? I need to know where we are with Yuushirou, too."

"We'll set up the conference room. Do you have any reports from Squad 12?" Hanatarou said.

"I don't have anything that needs copying," his brother answered thoughtfully. "We can just write anything on the reports we have for Yuushirou. Make extra copies."

The two young men bowed. "We'll have everything ready when you get there," Ogido told the group.

* * *

"This is frustrating," sighed Renji, continuing to fire weak Hado #31 at Yhwach's feet.

"Renji," Rukia whispered. "Look closer at the blue stuff."

"You're right." He turned to Byakuya. "Any idea what's going on, Captain?"

Byakuya cocked his head wordlessly toward Urahara and the Vizards. He nodded at Renji to continue.

"Older brother," Rukia whispered once again. "You heard Yhwach say, 'all the reiryoku in his sight,' right?"

"Yes."

"Once that haze is gone, what do you think about focusing our attacks at his face?"

"That would probably be the best strategy. A joint, multi-pronged attack would likely make it more difficult for Yhwach to focus. I shall see what Kyoraku thinks about your idea." He moved toward Nanao and reiterated Rukia's idea. Nanao nodded and approached Kyoraku.

"Captain?" she asked resolutely.

"What's on your mind, Nanao-chan?"

She cleared her throat. "Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki had an idea. They want your thoughts on it." Succinctly, she summarized what Byakuya had told her.

"Interesting..." He used shunpo to move to where Byakuya was giving instructions to Renji and Rukia. "Byakuya-kun...Rukia-kun... We'll go with your idea. Everyone should be able to attack him once that blue stuff is gone, don't you think?"

"Of course," Byakuya agreed. "He himself said that the blue haze is a barrier. Removing that barrier should weaken his defenses."

"I want to talk to those Vizards and Urahara-san anyway about that machine. Keep distracting Yhwach until our allies are done over there."

Wordlessly Byakuya continued casting Bakudo attacks at Yhwach's face. "As soon as that blue haze has disintegrated, begin your dance sequence again. Renji, focus your shikai at his head."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo?" the Hollow began.

"Huh?"

"That blue stuff's going away."

"It is, huh?"

"Look over at the doorway."

"You're right. Urahara-san and the Vizards have a vacuum over there. Is it...?"

"It's sucking away the blue stuff. What is the blue stuff, anyway?"

"You've seen Ishida shoot arrows, right?"

"Yeah..."

"The blue stuff's the same color. Maybe it's spirit energy."

"I still want to kick Yhwach's butt."

"You'll get your chance. A lot of people want to defeat him."

* * *

Jou made her way back to the clinic. In the reading room, Isshin and Yuushirou were still playing checkers, while Yoruichi continued browsing Yume's catalogs. "Who's winning?" she asked quietly.

"It's even," Isshin laughed. "I've won once and Yuushirou-kun's won once." His expression grew serious. "Did Akon-san have any news?"

The girl nodded. "The transplant was successful. Right now, he's keeping Captain Komamura under observation. He said he'd have printouts ready in about two hours, and to ask the captain to go over there to see for himself."

"Ah, there you are, Yuushirou-kun," Hanatarou remarked from the doorway. He entered the reading room. "You winning, Yuushirou-kun?" he grinned.

"I won a game already," the boy answered delightedly. "Dr. Isshin said I could get out of bed a while."

"That's good. Ogido-san's setting up the conference room. Jou-kun, did I hear you say Akon-san'd have more news for us later?"

The girl nodded as she reiterated what she had just told Isshin.

"I'll let my brother know." With a smile and a nod, Hanatarou left to finish helping Ogido.

It wasn't long before Yume and her important men were back from lunch. Their first stop was the triage room. "Where Yuushirou?" Yume asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine," her husband answered reassuringly. "Let's check the other rooms first before we start worrying."

They soon found Yuushirou in the reading room. "I win!" the boy exclaimed.

"I see you found the board games," Seinousuke observed. "How are you feeling, Yuushirou?"

"I'm feeling better." He nodded toward Isshin. "Dr. Isshin let me take a short walk down the hall, just to see how I was doing."

"That's good."

"Yoruichi-san...like catalog?" Yume asked politely.

"These yukatas are all lovely, Yume-san," Yoruichi sighed wistfully.

"Thank you...Yoruichi-san. You stay for meeting?"

"About that..." Jou interrupted. "I went over to twelfth squad for an update on Captain Komamura."

"Did you find anything out?" Seinousuke wanted to know.

"Yes, Sir. Deputy Director Akon wants to talk with you about the heart transplant and Captain Komamura's vital signs. He said he'd be ready in about...an hour from now."

"I see. Guess the meeting's on hold." He nodded to Isshin. "Thanks, Dr. Kurosaki."

"Of course."

"Jou-kun, could you get Yuushirou's vital signs while we're over at twelfth squad?" Seinousuke requested. "Make enough copies for everyone to look at them during the meeting."

"Yes, Sir." She smiled at Yuushirou. "You heard that, right, Yuushirou-kun? We'll get your vital signs as soon as you finish your game there."

* * *

Once he reached the edge of the Squad 4 sector, Iba walked purposefully toward the outdoor training area, which he had seen when he accompanied the others to Squad 12. He'd ask for permission to use the training area later. Right now, he could no longer ignore his rumbling stomach. The dining hall shouldn't be too far away. Once he found it, he tentatively checked out the lunch line. Captain Komamura wouldn't like all the vegetables on the salad bar, he thought with a chuckle. His mother, however, would be delighted with the soft piano music and real flatware. That thought stayed with him as he ate slowly but deliberately.

After eating his fill, he made his way back to Squad 12. Maybe Akon would have some news for him. As he had repeatedly told Seinousuke, he was becoming restless.

* * *

"Akon-san! We here!" called Yume.

"Just in time," Akon responded. He was holding a small sheaf of papers. "These are fresh off the printer. If you'll come this way..." He led them to the lab, where Komamura was starting to wake up. The wolf shook his head as he tried to acclimate to his surroundings.

"Wolf captain...how you feel?" Yume asked gently. "Akon-san...take vital signs."

Komamura moaned calmly as Yume scratched him behind his ears. His ears perked up as Iba came in.

"Captain Komamura...I got here as soon as I could," the lieutenant told him.

"Ah, Lieutenant Iba," Akon greeted him. "I've got good news for you too."

"Deputy Director Akon, may I see those papers?" Aizen asked curiously. "I am interested in how the vital signs have changed."

"I want to see those when you're done," Seinousuke remarked. "Or could we get some copies?"

"I'll make copies," Akon offered. "I'll be back." Taking the papers from Aizen, he left to get the copies.

"Sei-kun...do kido scan?" Yume asked.

Her husband looked Komamura in the eye. "This won't hurt. I just want to look." The wolf seemed to understand, lying down on one side. "Hmmm..." Seinousuke pondered. "His blood circulation seems fine." He turned to Iba. "So what was he like before he became a wolf?"

Iba explained briefly yet thoroughly that Captain Komamura had been an anthropomorphic wolf before performing the forbidden technique. "He could talk, he could fight, and he had an impressive bankai. He even had a pet dog."

"I see. I wonder..."

"Yamada, what do you wonder?" Aizen asked quietly.

Akon came back in with copies. "What's on your mind, Yamada-san?"

"Can we get Komamura talking again?"

"Doubtful," Akon and Aizen agreed.

Yume stroked the wolf captain's head. "You enjoy this?" She smiled. "Wolf captain...close eyes."

"Yume-love...?" her husband murmured.

She put a finger to her lips and rested her hands on Komamura's head. "Gentle power of air, bring your healing to us," she murmured. Soon, a soft breeze ruffled Komamura's fur. A smile crossed her lovely face as the wolf looked her in the eye.

"Captain? How are you feeling?" Iba asked eagerly, hoping Komamura would be able to respond.

"Tetsuzaemon?" the wolf rasped, struggling to pronounce each syllable.

Akon's eyes widened with shock as he studied Komamura and then Yume. "Lady Yume...what did you do?"

"Priest technique," she explained modestly.

"My mother is a priest of the Minamoto family," Aizen added. "Her ability has been acknowledged by the Royal Guard."

"No wonder...my captain wants to examine you..." Akon's voice trailed off.

"Kurotsuchi is not examining my wife. Ever," her husband declared sharply. "I meant what I said." To Yume, he smiled proudly. "Good job, love."

"Wolf captain?" Yume wondered. "How you feel now?"

"Tense," Komamura answered quietly. "Thank you...Lady Yume...everyone."

"Acting Captain Yamada, I was wondering..." Iba spoke up.

"What's on your mind, Iba?" Seinousuke wondered curiously.

"Would you allow me and my captain to train in your training area? We're both out of practice."

"Komamura's vital signs look good," Seinousuke nodded. "Start off slow. At this point, overexerting yourselves would put you right back at square one."

"OK then. Thanks...everyone. Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?"

The others shook their heads. "We will be going, then," Aizen spoke for his group. "This is indeed good news for everyone." He kissed Yume on the head. "You never cease to impress, my mother."


	82. Ready to Go?

"Ichigo, why are you just standing there?" Zaraki blared, his disapproval evident.

The youngster lowered his head. "Just waiting for the blue stuff to go away. You see it's fading, right?"

"Yeah...so you didn't think you needed to help break the blue stuff up?" Zaraki raised his good eyebrow.

"I'm going all out as soon as the blue stuff's gone and I know I won't hit any allies," Ichigo answered solemnly.

"Good."

* * *

After confirming that Komamura's vital signs were stable, Akon discharged the wolf captain. "Just remember what Yamada-san told you," he warned.

"You want to take a walk around our sector?" Iba asked. "I'm sure our squad members are worried about you."

Komamura grunted but said nothing.

"Captain...do you still think we did the wrong thing? Asking fourth squad to help us...?" Iba continued, not sure what he hoped to hear.

"I...have regrets," Komamura sighed, still laboring for breath. "There...are a lot of things...I'd do differently."

"So you're glad we went to fourth squad?"

"Yes. For my sake...and yours too."

"My appetite wasn't going to let me ignore it much longer," Iba laughed wryly. "Fourth squad took good care of me."

"That's good."

* * *

"How am I supposed to hit him?" Ganju hissed.

"The blue haze seems to be fading," Chad pointed out to him. He glanced over at Ishida, whose blue eyes had glazed over.

"What's with him?" Ganju wondered.

The two followed Ishida's gaze until they saw Ryuuken in the doorway. "That's...Ishida's father," Chad said incredulously. "No wonder..."

"So what do we do?"

"Attack Yhwach as soon as the blue haze is gone. Throw your explosives at his head."

"I can do that," Ganju grunted. "I'm tired of standing around."

* * *

Upon arriving to Squad 4 headquarters, Aizen once again kissed Yume on the forehead. "I would like to sit in the garden a while.' With that, he left without a word.

"We...have meeting now?" Yume wondered.

"As soon as we get the results from Yuushirou's vital signs," her husband nodded.

"You think...we...leave soon?"

Seinousuke sighed, his black eyes flickering as he looked his wife in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to go? There are still things you could do here...where you'd be safe."

"Sei-kun!" Yume's voice rose, surprising her husband. "You...hear my Sousuke. You know...we partners. I go...where you go."

"I know, love," Seinousuke frowned. "But...if anything happened to you..." He lowered his head ruefully.

Yume took her husband's hands in her own. "Sei-kun...you said to me...just have to defeat Yhwach."

"Yeah. I guess so. I just hope Ichigo steps up. He's going to be important."

"We check on Yuushirou now. Sei-kun...not worry."

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Yukio droned.

"Stop complaining," Tsukishima answered brusquely. "This castle's huge."

"If you're scared, you can go back to the vessel," Riruka smirked. "Kids don't need to be here."

Giriko cleared his throat irritably. "What do we do once we get there? You do not actually think we should stand idle, do you, Tsukishima-kun?"

"We strike when the opportunity presents itself," Tsukishima replied. "Not before. With all those people, we have time to observe Yhwach before taking action."

* * *

Yhwach's focus turned to the apparatus. "What is this trickery?" he rasped, glaring at Urahara.

"Keep attacking!" Kyoraku ordered the other Shinigami.

As the others followed orders, Ryuuken used Hirenkyaku to move over to his son. "You should come with me," he whispered urgently, his voice allowing for no argument.

"Ryuuken!" a shocked Uryuu exclaimed. With that, the two left.

"Now that is an interesting visitor..." Yhwach murmured. His gaze returned to Urahara and the Vizards. "You, however, have aroused my ire, Urahara Kisuke." He began gathering the rest of the blue haze into a large spear-shaped mass. As he aimed, he was greeted by a joint Hado #63. Turning around irritably, he saw Rukia and Byakuya watching him cautiously.

"Urahara..." Byakuya sighed, moving closer. "Continue to use your...machine. We will ensure that you remain uninterrupted."

Urahara nodded his thanks as he did as Byakuya asked. "Hachigen-san, a barrier, please. Put it around us and the apparatus."

* * *

"Dr. Isshin?" Yuushirou began nervously.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Can we do my vital signs now?"

"I don't see why not. Let's find Jou-kun." They left Yoruichi in the reading room, where she was still browsing Urahara's photo book.

"Jou-san!" Yuushirou called out as he lay down in the examination room. "Dr. Isshin said I can get my vital signs now."

"All right then. You just stay still for a minute, and we'll be done quick." She wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his left arm and put a finger to her lips. "Stay still and quiet."

The boy smiled at Isshin as the cuff tightened around his arm. Jou carefully studied the sphygmomanometer as she loosened the cuff. "This looks normal to me, Dr. Kurosaki. His pulse looks good too." She turned to enter the results on the computer. "The captain'll be glad to see this."

Isshin rested the back of his hand on Yuushirou's forehead. "Doesn't feel like fever." He began a kido scan. "Lung functions look normal."

"That means I'm getting better, right?"

"Yep. That's what it means."

"Let's get your blood oxygen before the captain gets back," Jou instructed, putting what looked like a big clothespin on the boy's index finger.

* * *

"What do you want?" sighed Uryuu, who still had no fondness for his father.

"Sit down," Ryuuken instructed, pointing to the room next to the healers' safe room. Once they were in there, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant.

"What...?" Uryuu wondered. His eyes widened as the pendant glowed in Ryuuken's hand.

"Take it," his father told him brusquely. "It is...something I have been working on."

Intrigued, Uryuu accepted the pendant from his father's hand. "This is...the Quincy emblem? But I thought..."

"Now is not the time for a history lesson," Ryuuken responded quietly. "You need only to understand its purpose."

"Does it have to do with why it's glowing?" the young Ishida wanted to know.

"Indeed. It is made from the same material as our Quincy bows and arrows."

The son looked into his father's eyes. "You..."

Ryuuken held up a hand. "Allow me to explain. It is an exact replica of my own pendant." He raised his tie to reveal his own Quincy cross. "I...have infused it with my own memories."

"Ryuuken...?"

"Once you are wearing the pendant, it should glow with a different shade of blue. That is when you will...be able to use every technique both you and I know."

"We can defeat Yhwach with this..."

"Yes."

* * *

Aizen had to admit, the garden was beautiful. He hadn't, however, pegged Seinousuke as the type to enjoy planting vegetables. He smiled faintly as he thought about Yume and her love for flowers. At that moment, he felt something brush against his arm from behind. Unaccustomed to being taken by surprise, he turned to see what had brushed against him. His brown eyes widened with disbelief. "You!" Standing in front of him was what appeared to be a young-looking woman with dark hair and eyes, wearing a brilliant red kimono.

"You thought I had disappeared completely?" the familiar presence asked quietly.

"But..."

"We sword spirits...know one another," she explained patiently.

"Where have you been?"

"As I just told you, we sword spirits know one another. I...have been spending time with Yakushi."

"Yamada's sword spirit?" Aizen asked incredulously. "I do not understand."

"Yakushi is the chief god of healing and medicine," the female spirit explained. "He...treated me."

"You were injured?"

"Aizen Sousuke, you understand so little about how things work with us sword spirits," the spirit continued sadly. "Of course I was injured. Why do you think your sword shattered?"

Aizen had no answer. "Kyouka Suigetsu..."

* * *

"Yume-san! Older brother! You're back!" Hanatarou exclaimed, clutching a stack of envelopes. "Today's mail just got here." He scanned the mail until he saw a thin box addressed to his brother. "Older brother...this is for you. What in the world?"

"I didn't think anyone knew I was here," Seinousuke pondered quizzically, holding out his hand for the box. "Rukongai #10?" He put the box into his pocket. "I guess I'll look at this later. Yuushirou's waiting for us." They left Hanatarou to sort the squad's mail.

"Hope...vital signs...good," Yume nodded. "Yuushirou...want to leave." She laughed amusedly.

They stopped at the reading room first. "Hey there, you two," Yoruichi greeted them. "Any news?"

"Wolf captain...discharged," Yume answered. "Akon-san...want to see...if OK to exercise."

Her husband shook his head. "I don't want to clear Komamura for battle until I see how much physical activity he can handle."

"True," Yoruichi agreed. She cocked her head toward the triage room. "Isshin-kun and Jou-kun just left to get Yuushirou's vital signs. Yuushirou kept that blanket wrapped around him the whole time."

"That's good. We'll check on him then." He turned to Yume and nodded. "Let's see how well that blanket helped him."

As they left, Yoruichi smiled. "You've really grown up, Yamada-kun..." she murmured to herself.

* * *

"At least the Quincy didn't annihilate our sector," Iba remarked somberly as he and Komamura entered the Squad 7 sector. He studied Komamura curiously. "You want to see how bad things are?" he remarked sardonically. "Maybe the walking'll be good for you."

"Best...to walk first," Komamura agreed, struggling to form words. "Still...hard to breathe."

"I wonder..." Iba began.

"I'm...not sure...what I'll...be able...to do...against Yhwach," the wolf admitted regretfully.

"You may not have to face him," Iba answered. "You may end up protecting the healers."

"I...owe...Lady Yume."

As the two officers walked through their sector, Komamura lowered his head regretfully. "I just wish..."

"That Quincy woman was bad news," Iba replied, shaking his head. "You saw that yourself. She almost killed Captain Hirako."

"Tetsuzaemon...have you...seen...any survivors?"

"We'll check the barracks next. If anyone survived, they'd probably be there."

* * *

"Are we making headway?" Renji barked. "Just how many times do we have to hit this guy? Go down already!"

"Wishful thinking," sniffed Omaeda.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Soifon demanded.

"Uh, Captain...we're not hitting him."

* * *

"When do I get my turn?" complained the Hollow.

"You're charging up one of your Getsuga Tenshous, right?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"You think a Getsuga Tenshou's going to be enough to take that guy down?"

"Not really."

"We're going to have to do...that," the Hollow mused. "Yhwach's going to see who's the real Ichigo."

* * *

"Lady Yume!" Jou exclaimed delightedly. "Good timing." She turned to Seinousuke. "I just finished logging the vital signs, Sir. Dr. Kurosaki said they look good."

Yume gave Yuushirou a motherly smile. "That...good news. You...getting bored." She turned to her husband. "Sei-kun...how vital signs?"

"They're looking good. I think I'll be able to discharge you tonight, Yuushirou," Seinousuke answered. "I'd really like to see the blood oxygen closer to 100%," he added. "Keep that blanket on."

The boy sighed. "Oh, OK then. " He looked around at the others. "Do you think...I could go outside?"

"I don't see why not," Isshin told him. "Yamada-san?"

"You and your sister might like our outdoor training area," Seinousuke nodded. "There's a walking track and some benches. Just be sure to sit down and rest when you need to." He studied the room and added gravely. "We'll probably set out tomorrow morning."

"That's good to know," Isshin remarked thoughtfully. "How about we go back to the reading room and tell your sister how you're doing?" They left with Jou to talk to Yoruichi.

"Sei-kun...we have meeting tonight?" Yume wondered. "Curious...about box."

"I actually have an idea about the meeting," her husband replied, extending an arm. "Let's go back to our quarters for now. We'll look at the box there."

Yume sighed contentedly as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder. Soon they saw the garden, where a perplexed Aizen was talking to an unfamiliar woman. "Who that?" Yume asked quizzically. "Not know her."

Her husband lowered his eyebrows and studied the woman carefully. Suddenly his eyes widened. "That's... Sousuke knows her." An intrigued smile came to his face. "It's about time. How about we get back to our quarters? I have a feeling Yakushi's going to be talking to us again."

* * *

"You think your paltry barrier can stop me?" Yhwach taunted impatiently, still focusing on Hachigen and Urahara.

"Don't let up on that barrier, Hachigen-san," Urahara warned. "He's aiming for us."

"Hiyori-san... Lisa-san... Love-san... can we count on you to cover us?"a concerned Hachigen asked.

"If you have kido attacks, use those," advised Urahara. "Aim where the others are aiming."


	83. Let's Go

"What will you do now, Sousuke?" Kyouka Suigetsu asked, not expecting an answer.

"I...will talk to Yamada. Perhaps Yakushi has spoken to him again."

"That would be a good start."

"Kyouka Suigetsu...what can you tell me about myself?" Aizen lowered his head.

"Your mother has already told you a great deal about yourself," the spirit answered mildly. "Is that not enough?"

"No. It is not enough. My mother...does not know the origin of my fogs. Yamada was able to tell me only that my ancestor had them."

"You have not had those fogs lately, correct?"

"That is correct," Aizen sighed. "I want to know...why my reiatsu is higher than that of most Shinigami."

Kyouka Suigetsu sighed. "We should find your mother. Perhaps...her butterfly can tell you more."

* * *

Still laboring for breath, Komamura followed Iba to the Squad 7 barracks. The pair began checking one cabin at a time, looking for survivors. After finding the first few cabins empty, the two officers finally found signs of life in the cafeteria.

"Lieutenant!" the unranked members exclaimed. "We thought you were a goner!"

"We almost were," Iba admitted solemnly. "We just got back from fourth squad."

"Sir...are we going to get in trouble?" one of the members asked nervously. "We've been eating from the fridge. The food's going bad anyway 'cause the power's out."

Iba shook his head. "You did what you needed to do to survive. Who else is here?"

"I don't know," the youngster sighed. "Most of us came here. That bomb woman got some of the others."

At this, Komamura growled angrily but regretfully. Still struggling for breath, he studied the group carefully. "We should try to clean up what we can. We... don't know when Yhwach will attack again."

"Are you...?" the squad members asked incredulously.

"This...is Captain Komamura," Iba confirmed. "He...will not be going back to his humanoid form."

"Let's see what food we can salvage," one of the squad members suggested. "Maybe fourth squad...can keep it in their fridge."

"That's a good idea," Iba agreed. "You all take care of that, then. Clean up what you can here. Wait here for further instructions." He nodded to Komamura. "We're going to look for more survivors." They left and made their way to the showers and training areas.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Komamura nudged Iba with his nose. "Tetsuzaemon..."

"Let's sit down here in the grass," Iba suggested. "At least the training area's still intact." The pair sat down and surveyed the damage around them.

"Tetsuzaemon..." Komamura insisted, now almost out of breath. "I...can't fight like this. After this is over...I'm...going to go back to...where I came from."

"Captain! Maybe Lady Yume can..."

"No. Everyone...has already done so much for me. Lady Yume...gave me my voice back. I won't...ask her for more."

"But Captain!"

"No. This...is my penance...for performing a forbidden technique." He looked his lieutenant in the eye. "If Lady Yume and the others...were able to...make me like before...they would have done that already."

* * *

"Sei-kun? We look at box now?" a curious Yume asked hopefully. "Maybe...gift for you?"

"I guess we should, huh?" her husband agreed, sitting down on the floor. He patted the space next to him and motioned to Yume to sit there. "The moment of truth has arrived," he commented half jokingly.

Yume contentedly rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he carefully opened the box. "Why...addressed to Lieutenant Yamada?"

"Good question, love. I haven't been Lieutenant Yamada in almost a hundred years." He finished opening the box to reveal an envelope and another small box. "This just keeps getting more interesting." His black eyes widened as he opened the envelope and studied the letterhead. "The Academy of Healing and Medical Arts?"

"What...Academy of Healing...and Medical Arts? Not hear of it before."

"It's the governing body for medical research, technology, and education. You met my grandmother when you were at the Yamada family clinic, right?"

Yume nodded, not sure where this conversation was going.

"She was on the board of directors for the academy." He scanned the letter until one paragraph caught his eye. "She was already old when you met her." With a deep sigh, he looked Yume in the eye. "If I'm getting this now, it means she's died recently. Here, read this part."

"If...you are reading this...it means...I have died," Yume read slowly. "I instructed the others...to send this to you...upon my death. I know...how you feel...about your cousins...but I have asked...my solicitor...to read my will to all of you...You will understand more...when you open the box."

Seinousuke sighed resignedly. "Even after her death, she's trying to make me speak to those people." He slowly opened the box and showed Yume its contents. "This is..."

"Beautiful scarf, Sei-kun! Match earrings," Yume replied delightedly. "Try it on?"

"It was hers, love. She's passing down her seat on the academy board...to me."

"Why...have to see cousins?" She lowered her eyebrows. "Not like...cousin at hospital."

"I know, love. I'm sorry I left you with her." He held her close. "I thought I could trust her, especially when I was paying her to take care of you."

"Not take care of me. Tell mean woman...when you not there. Make me wear diapers."

"That's why I cut her off. It's also...the main reason I retired."

"Sei-kun..."

"Love, don't blame yourself. I don't."

Yume nodded sadly. Her lovely face lit up, however, as her butterfly landed on her wrist. "My butterfly!"

"Yume...I'm sorry for everything you've been through," the butterfly whispered as she walked up Yume's arm. "We have...a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Come on already! Hit him!" Renji hissed, continuing to unleash his shikai at Yhwach.

"You're not hitting him, Renji-kun," Yumichika sighed patiently. "None of us are hitting him."

"So what are we supposed to do?" snapped Ikkaku. "Stand here and do nothing?"

"We keep attacking him. Don't you see Urahara over there?" Soifon cut in. "He can't use that vacuum thing if Yhwach's attack hits him."

"In other words, we just need to distract Yhwach long enough for Urahara-san to use his apparatus," Hikifune confirmed. "I don't know what this 'A' ability is, but Ichibei-senpai says it's bad news. We can't let him activate that again."

"You heard her," Soifon instructed. "Keep distracting him."

"This is getting annoying," Omaeda complained.

"Shut up and attack."

* * *

"I think we're almost there," Tsukishima gasped, struggling to breathe.

"We all know what to do, right?" Riruka asked. "We observe for now and wait for our chance."

"You hear that?" Yukio cut in.

* * *

"Kyouka Suigetsu, what could the butterfly tell me that you cannot?" Aizen insisted.

"For one thing, Aizen Sousuke, you should know that your mother and her butterfly are your connection to your past. Yume has told you all she knows. She does not, however, know everything her butterfly knows."

* * *

"Hey, Yuushirou, you ready to go for a walk outside?" Hanatarou invited. "It's nice out."

"Yeah! Can I go, big sis?" the boy answered, looking imploringly at Yoruichi.

"Why don't we all go?" Yoruichi smiled. "Hanatarou-kun can give us the grand tour of the training area."

The shy youngster laughed nervously. "Let's go then." With that, he guided Isshin, Yuushirou, and Yoruichi to the outdoor walking path.

* * *

"Are we up yet?" the Hollow demanded impatiently.

"You heard Soifon-san and Hikifune-san. We all have to distract Yhwach."

"In case you haven't noticed, genius, Yhwach's not distracted. He's still looking right at Urahara."

Ichigo sighed, but he knew the Hollow was right. "Maybe we need to get in his face a bit."

"You're singing my tune now," the Hollow crowed. "It's time for Zangetsugo to show his stuff."

"Zangetsugo?"

"Yeah, dummy. I'm Zangetsu and you're Ichigo. Put them together and you get Zangetsugo."

"Uh...let's do this already."

* * *

Reluctantly, Aizen made his way to the captain's quarters. As he reached up to knock on the door, he heard Yume talking quietly to her butterfly.

"My butterfly...glad to see you." She studied the butterfly quizzically. "What...you want...talk to me about?"

"You should know that your son Sousuke has been asking Kyouka Suigetsu questions about himself."

"Who...Kyouka Suigetsu? Why...my Sousuke...ask questions...to Kyouka Suigetsu...and not me?"

"Dear Yume...Sousuke doesn't want to trouble you."

"Not trouble...my Sousuke...ask questions."

The butterfly moved to Yume's other arm and looked squarely at Seinousuke. "You seem to want to say something, Yume's husband."

He nodded and squeezed Yume's hand. "Remember the woman we saw with Sousuke in the garden?"

"I ask you...about her."

"That's Kyouka Suigetsu. She's Sousuke's sword spirit. I have Yakushi; he has Kyouka Suigetsu."

Yume's eyes widened with understanding. "Why...she wait...come out?"

The butterfly nestled in Yume's hair. "If she's like Yakushi, she comes out only when she thinks she's needed."

"She...help my Sousuke...understand?"

"That is his hope."

"After all this time, Sousuke still won't ask me anything about his ancestry," Seinousuke remarked, frowning pensively. "If Kyouka Suigetsu can give him some answers, that's good...I guess. If he wanted to talk to me, he would." His eyes clouded over as he glanced at the door. "I know you're out there, Sousuke. You may as well come in."

* * *

"Ah, there we go," Urahara sighed, trying to focus his machine on the blue haze around Yhwach.

"Don't rest easy yet," Hiyori warned, throwing Hado #4: White Lightning at Yhwach's face. "He's still staring right at you."

"Then we just have to keep attacking," Lisa replied quietly, jabbing at Yhwach's feet with Haguro Tonbo.

"Hurry up, Urahara!" Hiyori yelled. "He's getting ready to fire that blue stuff right at us."

"I cannot sustain a barrier of this intensity for much longer," Hachigen added.

* * *

"How about this?" roared Ichibei, aiming his sword at the blue haze. "Blue haze...is now...carbon dioxide."

But as the Royal Guard leader stepped forward, the ice from the floor under him froze his foot and began crawling up his leg.

"Bazz-B!" yelled Neliel. "Melt this ice!"

Without a word, Bazz-B used Burner Finger #1 to melt the ice going up Ichibei's left side.

"I told you, Hyosube Ichibei, that my 'A' ability sees all," Yhwach intoned. "Your efforts are futile."

* * *

"We should get back upstairs," Ryuuken remarked, motioning to Uryuu to go with him.

"Ryuuken..."

"We will attack Yhwach when the opportunity presents itself."

* * *

"Go on in," Kyouka Suigetsu encouraged.

Aizen tentatively entered the captain's quarters, where Yakushi now stood in front of Yume and Seinousuke.

"My Sousuke...sit down...with us," Yume invited, motioning to a spot next to her.

"What brings you here, Sousuke?" Seinousuke asked coolly, an inscrutable expression in his eyes.

"Yamada..."

Kyouka Suigetsu bowed to Yakushi. "I am in your debt, Yakushi."

"I am guessing this is not a social visit," Yakushi remarked, studying everyone carefully. "You must have a reason for coming here, Kyouka Suigetsu."

Aizen's sword spirit nodded gravely. "Sousuke...has questions about himself."

"We know that already," Seinousuke retorted. "Ask them already."

Yume gave her husband a hurt look. "Sei-kun...angry?"

He turned away from her, not willing to look her in the eye. Instead, his dark eyes bored into Aizen. "Even after all these years, you still won't ask me anything. I'm tired of offering to answer your questions when you'd rather ask anyone but me. Do you hate me that much?"

"Yamada..." Aizen looked his former rival in the eye. "I actually came...to talk to you. Kyouka Suigetsu...believes that you may know some things that my mother was unable to tell me."

"So it wasn't even your idea..."

"Yes, it was, Yamada Seinousuke," Kyouka Suigetsu sighed sadly. "I told him that Yakushi treated me. That's when Sousuke...said he would talk to you."

Yakushi sighed resignedly. "Seinousuke...I think it will be important to break down this wall between you and Sousuke. Will you try?"

"Sei-kun...I said to you...you...my Sousuke...both important to me. Want you...my Sousuke...understand each other." She squeezed his hand.

With the sword spirits and the butterfly chiming in, Yume and her two handsome men spent the next two hours asking and answering questions about Aizen's reiatsu, Minamoto family history (including the butterfly's role), and Yakushi's relationship to the Yamada family. Finally, everyone was satisfied and on respectful (if not cordial) terms.

"Oh yeah...another thing, Sousuke," Seinousuke announced. "I don't know why you think I'm twelve hundred years old. I'd look like Yamamoto if I were that old. I'm...closer to five hundred years old." Finally, he smiled wryly at Aizen.

Yakushi and Kyouka Suigetsu stood in front of their partners and studied their expressions. "Sousuke...Seinousuke...is the air clear between you two now?" Kyouka Suigetsu asked quietly.

"Sei-kun..."

"Yeah. It's all right now," her husband responded.

Yakushi cleared his throat. "That brings us to another thing..."

"The others...are not faring well against Yhwach," Kyouka Suigetsu sighed. "I can feel...Squad 5's swords. I feel...their frustration...their desperation."

"So what do we do?" Seinousuke asked, his concern increasing.

"At this rate..." Yakushi explained, "the battle will come here. It may be...that those of you here at Squad 4 will have to defend Seireitei."

* * *

"Enough of this child's play," Yhwach breathed. Without warning, he released the gathered reiryouku and shot it at Urahara's machine, causing it to overload.

"Now! Attack him, everyone!" Kyoraku commanded. "Go all out."

"Uh, shouldn't everyone be moving away from the machine?" Omaeda objected.

"Keep attacking. He's not focusing on us right now," Soifon hissed. "And stop your complaining already."

"We're up, Ichigo!" the Hollow exclaimed. "We're kicking his butt, Ichigo." Soon Zangetsugo was making a beeline for Yhwach, readying Zangetsu for a Getsuga Tenshou: White Ichigo Style.

"Ichigo...do not continue to resist me," Yhwach rasped, now looking directly at Zangetsugo. The Mimihagi bugs seemed to multiply on the Quincy king's head, making him look like an alien.

"Aim for those bug things," Shinji advised, once again readying an illusion.

As Hinamori aimed her fireballs at Yhwach's head, the other lieutenants followed suit with mid-level kido attacks. Desperately, Kira rushed to Yhwach and tried to use his shikai on the Mimihagi bugs.

"I thought we'd seen the last of these bugs!" Ikkaku snapped.

While the Shinigami continued their futile barrage, Grimmjow and Neliel tried to sneak out of Yhwach's visual range. Grimmjow began using Panther Claws to wound Yhwach as Neliel tried to stab the Quincy ruler in the back. Meanwhile, Halibel continued her Cero technique while her companions summoned Ayon.

"It's not working!" exclaimed Rukia. "Nothing's hitting him." Soon an arrow whizzed past her head. She turned to see Uryuu aiming another shot at Yhwach. "Ishida! Behind you!" But it was too late. The young man collapsed to the ground.

"The hell?" demanded Kensei. "I thought we were done with those ice golems!"

"Guess we're up, Sado," sighed Ganju. "Let's finish off those golems." Wordlessly Chad and Ganju joined Hisagi in attacking the golems. "You golems are stubborn! Die already!"

"Out of my way!" Bazz-B bellowed, aiming Burner Finger #4 at the golems.

* * *

"Uh, why's it so dark out?" Yuushirou wondered, studying the sky with some disappointment.

"That's a good question," Isshin answered, staring off into the distance. "You don't think..."

"It doesn't look like rain," Hanatarou pondered quizzically.

"I was enjoying our walk, too," sighed Yoruichi.

"Hanatarou...get your brother out here. I think we have a problem," Isshin said gravely.

* * *

"Yume..." whispered the butterfly. "Something's wrong."

"Get up, everyone," Yakushi instructed abruptly. "Seinousuke, put that scarf on."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

"Sousuke...trouble is near," Kyouka Suigetsu explained.

"It is as I feared," Yakushi confirmed. "You should evacuate anyone who cannot fight."


	84. The Battle Comes to Us

"Lieutenant!" exclaimed Iemitsu. "Do you hear that?"

Orihime pointed to the ceiling. "Look! It's crumbling!"

"We should probably get out of here," Isane advised.

"Uh, I think we have a problem here, Sir," Renji whispered to Byakuya. "Look there." He pointed to the ice around Ichibei's feet. "It shouldn't be melting that fast, should it?"

"It...appears to be cracking," Byakuya confirmed. "Perhaps Hyosube can use his ability..."

But it was too late. Yhwach had noticed the breach and was now focusing another burst of reiryoku toward Urahara's device. As the others jumped away from the mechanism, Zangetsugo again tried to attack Yhwach with Getsuga Tenshou. The Mimihagi bugs, however, had other plans, moving to protect Yhwach from the blow. Zangetsugo's attack sent the bugs careening into the roof.

"Ichigo...that may have been a bad idea," Rukia remarked worriedly.

* * *

"Captain! Senjumaru-san!" Akon yelled from the mission control panel.

"What is it, Akon?" Kurotsuchi snapped. "I was in the middle of something."

"Mayuri-kun," Senjumaru sighed disapprovingly. "Stop complaining and look at the screen."

"What the...?" Kurotsuchi demanded. "What's that blob?"

"Obviously, that 'blob' is why Akon called us in here," Senjumaru retorted. "Can't you see? It's headed for...fourth squad."

"I've got to warn Yamada-san!" Akon exclaimed.

"He probably knows already," Senjumaru answered gravely. "I'm going over there." She looked Akon in the eye. "You two should try to develop some more medicine. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Kurotsuchi sighed impatiently. "Tell Yamada to have his squad evacuate here."

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Yume asked worriedly as the group reached the clinic. "What...those black things?" Her butterfly retreated to her psyche.

Her husband squinted to see for himself. "The hell?" He took a deep breath. "Sousuke, take Yume to the reading room. Love, bring back as many books of techniques as you can carry." Once Aizen and Yume were safely on their way, Seinousuke cast Bakudo #77: Soaring Gate of the Heavens to contact Hanatarou.

"Older brother!" Hanatarou exclaimed. "You see the sky, right?"

"Yeah. I'm getting ready...to give the order to evacuate. Go to the kitchen and make as many of your reiatsu rice balls as you can."

"OK. Then what?"

"You and Yume...take shelter in the captain's quarters." He stopped to think for a moment. "Where's Yuushirou?"

"We're at the outdoor training area. Yoruichi-san and Dr. Kurosaki are here too."

"OK. Tell them I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm...picking up some things at the clinic." The transmission ended. Quickly yet thoughtfully Seinousuke assembled a healing pack to take with him. With a resigned sigh, he put a bottle of stamina pills into his pocket. "I really don't want to use these," he murmured to himself.

Yakushi took a deep breath. "Seinousuke...don't do anything foolish." With that, he retreated into his partner's sword.

* * *

"Captain Komamura, do you see that?" Iba asked, pointing to the sky.

The wolf nodded.

"We should hurry and find the other survivors, if there are any."

* * *

"We are here, my mother," Aizen announced softly as he set Yume down. "We must work quickly."

"My Sousuke...help me find books?"

"Of course." Cautiously they picked out the books Yume had brought from the temple. Wistfully, Yume grabbed her husband's photo book and an unfamiliar book of canticles. "My mother?" Aizen asked quizzically.

"This...look like book...from Yamada family archive," she explained.

"Lady Yume! Is something wrong?" Jou wondered worriedly.

"Sei-kun...say...it dangerous here."

Their conversation was interrupted by Seinousuke's announcement. "This is acting captain Yamada Seinousuke. We have an emergency situation in our sector. Everyone ranked lower than third seat is ordered to use the north exit to evacuate to twelfth squad. Fifth seat Ogido will be in charge of evacuation. Take only your medical packs. Now go!"

"I guess that's that," Jou nodded. "I'm going to help Ogido-senpai with the evacuation. Be safe, Lady Yume." She left without another word.

"We should be going too," Aizen remarked.

* * *

"You heard that, right, Lieutenant?" Iemitsu asked. "Seems he sent that announcement to everyone in fourth squad."

"Yeah," Isane nodded gravely. "The captain's got his own problems."

"I hope Lady Yume's all right," Orihime murmured.

"All we can do now is treat the wounded here," Isane sighed.

"Hiyori-chan!" shrieked Orihime. "What happened?"

Hachigen set his fellow Vizard on the floor. "Yhwach blew up Urahara-san's apparatus," he explained briskly. "Some of the offshoot hit her." He began a high-level healing technique on her. "Others are on their way down here."

* * *

"Captain Hirako! What are those black things?" Hinamori gasped, staring at the ceiling. The Mimihagi bugs came out of the walls like termites and swarmed around the breach in the ceiling.

"No clue. No time. Keep attacking Yhwach," Shinji instructed. He nodded knowingly at the doorway. "Keep an eye out for the golems."

"Oh, come on already!" Bazz-B roared in the distance as the golems continued coming out of the walls. "Don't tell me..."

"Don't let up, Bazz-B!" yelled Halibel, who with her friends began attacking the new golems.

"I thought I purified that wall," Ichibei sighed.

"Ichibei-san! Those bugs are making the golems-yo!" explained Nimaiya, who had begun digging his senior's foot out of the ice.

Yhwach merely watched with smug amusement as the Shinigami tried to defeat both the bugs and the golems. "Your futile resistance is laughable, Shinigami." He turned his gaze to Zangetsugo. "And to think you're the one whose rash actions will culminate in this castle's destruction. You must be quite pleased with yourself."

"Shut up!" raged Zangetsugo, who hadn't let up on attacking Yhwach's lower body.

"Hitsugaya, can't you freeze these bugs or something?" barked Shinji. "At least do something about that hole in the ceiling."

But Yhwach heard this and aimed another reiryoku arrow at the young captain.

"Don't let that hit!" yelled Hikifune. "Distract Yhwach!" She tried swatting a ball of reiatsu toward the Quincy ruler, but the bugs kept coming out of his nose and mouth.

"That is seriously disgusting," Omaeda complained.

"Stop complaining and attack those bugs," Soifon ordered.

Unfortunately, however, Omaeda's shikai had the same effect Zangetsugo's attack had had. As he aimed Gegetsuburi, Yhwach fired his reiryoku mass at the weapon, causing it to careen into the ceiling.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Jou huffed as she reached the north exit. Ogido and several unranked squad members were assembled and lining up by healing company.

"We were just waiting for you," Ogido nodded.

"So now we start walking, I guess," Jou sighed.

"Ogido-kun, we have your location," Akon announced. "I'm transporting you a few at a time."

* * *

"Uh, Captain?" Ikkaku rasped.

"Yeah, I see it," Zaraki hissed. "Keep attacking the golems."

"Not to contradict you, Captain, but shouldn't we be attacking the bugs?" Yumichika cut in, firing Hado #33 in rapid succession.

"They're all leaving," an annoyed Ikkaku responded. "Don't you see them swarming out through that hole?"

"I still don't like it," Yumichika insisted.

* * *

"Don't leave the research area," instructed Akon.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Jou answered. "So what do we do now?"

"For now, stay put." He sighed worriedly. "We may have to set up emergency treatment stations here. That can wait until we hear from the others."

"Can you...let the captain know we got here safely?"

"Yeah. There's nothing for you all to do right now. You...should probably try to sleep a bit."

"You think we should contact seventh squad too?" wondered Ogido. "They can't have gotten to the castle already."

* * *

"Sei-kun! We back!" Yume announced as Aizen set her down.

The sky looked even more ominous, its inky darkness seemingly closing in on the group. "Uh, older brother?" Hanatarou gasped, bringing his bag full of rice balls. "Have we figured out what's going on?"

"Sei-kun...sky...look malevolent," Yume added worriedly. "Not like it."

Her husband sighed and closed his eyes. "Whatever it is, it's dangerous. I don't like it either." He took Yume's hands in his. "Love...I think you should go with Hanatarou to the captain's quarters. I have a feeling we've got a fight on our hands."

"Mistress Yume...Yamada's right," Senjumaru agreed, appearing behind everyone. "Akon said the black stuff...is Yhwach's essence."

"What do you mean, Yhwach's essence?" demanded Aizen, moving to protect his mother.

"We saw a black blob on the screen, headed directly for you all," Senjumaru explained. "I got here as soon as I could. Remember the Mimihagi bugs some of the groups encountered on their way to the castle?"

"Yes, of course."

The Royal Guard seamstress nodded gravely. "You were there when Ukitake...tried to keep the Soul King from going haywire. Yhwach, as you recall, took the Soul King into his own body. Those bugs are like clusters of reiatsu."

Isshin, who had listened quietly until now, finally spoke up. "So why are they coming here?"

Senjumaru cleared her throat. "Akon and Mayuri-kun don't yet know why the bugs are coming here, but we suspect that they're attracted to the...heavy concentration of reiatsu." She glanced meaningfully at Aizen.

Aizen once again turned to Yume, whose face had gone pale. "My mother...please do as your husband has asked. Yhwach should not know about you, so you should be safe in the captain's quarters. Erect a barrier once you and Yamada Hanatarou are in there, just to be sure."

Frowning, Yume showed her husband the book of canticles. "I...bring this...from reading room," she explained worriedly before throwing her arms around him. "Sei-kun...be careful."

"My love...take this with you. I read it already," He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Please...I'm begging you...don't leave the captain's quarters unless you're in immediate danger. Stay in there with Hanatarou and read the books you brought."

* * *

After finishing their rounds, Iba and Komamura made their way to the cafeteria.

"At least we found a few more survivors in the showers," Iba remarked.

"They're barely alive, though," Komamura breathed heavily.

"I'm...going to contact Hanatarou-kun," Iba decided. "Maybe fourth squad can spare a healer."

Just then, Akon's voice crackled in the air. "Lieutenant Iba, please respond if you hear me. This is Deputy Director Akon of the Research and Technology Bureau."

"I'm here."

"We've got an emergency situation. Fourth squad has already evacuated here. The Squad 7 sector doesn't seem to be in danger just yet, but I strongly suggest that you find shelter."

"Does this have to do with why the sky's so dark?"

"Yes." He stopped for breath. "It's...Yhwach's essence. Senjumaru-san of the Royal Guard went to investigate. Aizen and three captain-level Shinigami stayed behind to deal with it."

"Things are pretty bad, huh?" Komamura sighed.

"Indeed. We're setting up treatment stations here. Don't leave your shelter until we give the 'all clear.'"

* * *

Reluctantly, Yume and Hanatarou did as they were asked. "Everyone...be safe," Hanatarou murmured.

"Hanatarou...help me read?" Yume invited. "We...try to learn...other healing techniques."

The young man's eyes widened as he flipped through the book of canticles. "This is...?"

"Come...from Yamada family archives."

"So that's what he was doing..."

"What...Sei-kun doing?"

"I heard him singing a few nights ago. I couldn't figure out any of the words, but he was in the reading room with his autoharp."

Yume's butterfly came out and nestled in her partner's hair. "Yakushi said...the final Yamada family technique is in that book."

"My butterfly! You...help us?"

"I come...when I'm needed."

"Uh, Yume-san, why are you talking to a butterfly?"

The butterfly turned and faced Hanatarou. "You are a Shinigami. Do you have a sword spirit?"

The youngster studied Yume and the butterfly curiously. "I have Hisagomaru."

"Your brother has Yakushi, the chief god of healing and medicine. I...am the voice of Shinatobe, goddess of wind. Yume and I are partners."

"Yume-san...you're connected to a goddess," Hanatarou continued incredulously. "You said you learned some more priest techniques, right?"

Yume nodded quietly. "Still...not learn...techniques from reading room, though. Not understand...ancient language."

"OK then. Let's both learn what we can." He sighed. "My brother may need our help."

The butterfly walked down Yume's arm and stopped at the wrist. She turned and looked directly at Yume. "We...will learn these together."

* * *

"Big sister, I'm scared," Yuushirou stammered.

"Yeah, that's pretty scary looking," Yoruichi agreed. "Do you need to go with Hanatarou?"

"No," the boy answered bravely. "I...want to fight too."

"OK then. Fight smart."

"So what do we do?" Isshin wanted to know.

"Do you see any holes?" Seinousuke pondered. "If there's some sort of breach..."

"Then we simply take advantage by focusing on the breach," Aizen nodded.

"Can't I just fire my shikai at them?" Isshin pressed.

"That's probably not a good idea," Seinousuke answered thoughtfully. "It'd be like a torrential downpour of bugs."

"Can we make them self-destruct somehow?" Yoruichi asked.

"If I were planning our strategy," Aizen replied, "I would have Yamada focus on healing while the rest of us use kido to widen that breach."

"I think I have an idea," Seinousuke began. "If we can get all the bugs in one swarm, couldn't we overwhelm them with reiatsu?" He looked Aizen in the eye. "A high-level hado could probably kill most of them."

"You are correct, Yamada," Aizen nodded. "Reiatsu is the most effective way to deal with these...nuisances."

"So we're going with that, then?" Isshin asked.

"It's all we've got," Yoruichi sighed. "You have a better idea?"

The others shook their heads. Senjumaru studied the others. "What's your name, child?"

"Shihouin Yuushirou, twenty-third head of the Shihouin family," the boy answered proudly.

"Very good. Can you use shunko like your sister?"

"Yes! I even attacked a Quincy with it."

"Then can you and your sister use your shunko to guide all the bugs to one place?"

"We can do that," Yoruichi confirmed.

"Once you've done that, the rest of us can attack with kido or reiatsu. Yamada, focus on keeping everyone healed," Senjumaru instructed.

"Let's do this, then," grunted Isshin.


	85. We're Up

"These bugs are like cockroaches!" yelled Omaeda as he continued to hurl Hado #31: Red Fire Cannon at the scurrying Mimihagi bugs. "They just keep coming out!"

"Keep attacking them," Soifon ordered. "We'll get rid of them eventually." She went back to attacking the golems with shunko.

"We can't get rid of the golems 'til we get rid of the bugs," Kirinji added, aiming a steady stream from Kinpika at Yhwach's head.

"Sado! Are we making headway?" Ganju called. "Those golems are just coming out of the walls, aren't they?"

"Keep attacking them," Chad sighed resignedly. He turned to Ryuuken, who was now trying to resuscitate his unconscious son. "I'll...carry Ishida to fourth squad," he offered. 'You probably want to treat him."

"Yes, that is probably best," Ryuuken agreed stoically. "Shiba...cover us." They left before Ganju could protest.

Chad and the two Ishidas made it to the safe room in short time.

"Dr. Ishida!" Orihime exclaimed as she noticed Chad holding Uryuu. "Is he all right?"

The doctor nodded as Chad laid Uryuu down in front of him. "I...will treat him myself. Sado...you should probably stay here. Those golems may find their way here."

* * *

Yume opened one of the books she had brought with her. "Not understand this," she remarked ruefully.

Her butterfly walked over to the page in question. "Put your hand on the page," she instructed. "Now close your eyes."

Quizzically, Yume did as the butterfly asked. As the butterfly rested on Yume's hand, she began to read the unfamiliar words out loud.

Hanatarou could only watch incredulously as Yume repeated the words. He'd never seen anything like this before, but he knew he was seeing something special.

"Now open your eyes," the butterfly whispered, walking back up Yume's arm. "Look at the page now."

To Yume's great surprise, the words on the page were now in her own language. "My butterfly! Words...make sense now."

The butterfly nestled once again on Yume's shoulder. "Look at the next page," she murmured.

"Whole book...make sense now!" Yume exclaimed delightedly. "We read this together."

* * *

Yoruichi pointed toward a distant corner of the outdoor training area. "Let's try to corral those things over there," she told her brother. "And be careful."

"Let's kick those bugs out of here!" Yuushirou exclaimed with anticipation.

"Don't overdo it," Isshin warned. "Get those bugs where you want them, and move out of the way. Let us deal with the rest."

"Is it just me, or are more bugs coming?" Seinousuke wondered, squinting at the sky.

"Where are they all coming from?" Senjumaru added.

"Our concern at the moment is to deal with the...bugs...we see," Aizen replied coolly. "We can concern ourselves with their origin after we have destroyed them."

"Wait a minute," Seinousuke interrupted. "You can't jump that high, can you, Yuushirou?"

"That could be a problem," Yoruichi agreed. "Now what?"

"Those of us with kido skill can use bakudo to drag the bugs closer," Senjumaru advised, nodding to the others. "You could use a Crawling Rope like a lasso."

"I say we aim for that breach with Disintegrating Circle and pull down some of the bugs at a time," Seinousuke added. "Then we just put the groups together." He turned to Aizen. "Sousuke, leave this to us. "You...need to prepare a high-level technique to finish them off."

"Understood," Aizen nodded.

"That works," agreed Senjumaru. "All right, everyone, let's bring those bugs down to earth."

"Stand back, kiddo!" Isshin told Yuushirou. "You're going to see captain-level Shinigami at work."

Yoruichi erected a barrier around herself and her brother. "Be ready as soon as the others are done."

In unison, the others began chanting the incantation for Bakudo #9. "_Disintegrate, black dog of Rodanin! Gaze with horror upon yourself and tear out your own throat! Bakudo #9: Disintegrating Circle!_" With varying speeds, the techniques moved toward the black mass. As the tendrils wrapped themselves around clusters of bugs, Senjumaru began dragging her cluster downward. "Put yours over there!" she called to Isshin and Seinousuke, who were busily trying to pull their own clusters down.

"We missed some," Isshin hissed.

"Oh well," Seinousuke sighed. "You're up, Sousuke. Try to get those stragglers if you can." He turned to Isshin and Senjumaru. "It's probably a good idea to get out of range," he warned warily.

"No time," Senjumaru answered. "Put a barrier around us and hope for the best. You may end up treating us."

Once the barrier was up, Aizen began the chant for his signature Hado #90: Black Coffin. Much to his chagrin, however, the bugs burrowed into the ground. "Even those...creatures...know to avoid a Black Coffin, I suppose," he remarked irritably.

* * *

"Akon-san?" Iba asked apprehensively.

"Yes?"

"We've got a lot of injured squad members over here. They're barely alive."

"And you want us to send a healer, right?"

"If you can."

Akon turned to Ogido. "You up to this?"

The youngster nodded. "Yamada-san had us all restock our medical packs. I'm good to go."

Akon began clicking some keys on his computer. "Lieutenant Iba, you heard that, right? I have your coordinates. Will one healer be enough?"

"I think so."

"All right then. Fifth seat Ogido is on his way, then." With that, he ended the transmission and guided Ogido to the transporter. "Take some of this," he instructed, handing the healer a small bottle of medicine. "Just in case." Wordlessly, he sent the young man to Squad 7.

* * *

"Now what?" Isshin wanted to know. "We can't attack the ground, can we?"

"What the hell is that?" Seinousuke demanded, pointing to the masses rising from the ground. "We can attack whatever those are."

"I would surmise that the Mimihagi are the cause of these...grass golems," Aizen commented quizzically.

"Start attacking, everyone!" instructed Senjumaru. We don't need these things to turn into giants. We'll never see the end of them if that happens."

"Burn! Engetsu!" Isshin blared, unleashing a powerful fire attack at the larger grass golems.

"Guess we can fight golems with golems, huh?" Seinousuke mused, releasing his shikai. "Gekko, attack up. Nikko, defense up. Get those grass golems," he ordered. Gekko and Nikko swung their arms purposefully at the growing golems, knocking several of them down in a row.

"That didn't go as planned," Yoruichi sighed. "We're up, Yuushirou. Go all out."

"Yeah!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. "Watch me, Dr. Isshin!" With aplomb, he focused on a row of grass golems and beat them down in rapid succession.

Yoruichi could only shake her head at her brother's enthusiasm. "Glad someone's enjoying this."

* * *

"Nothing's working!" lamented Rukia. "What do we do, older brother?"

"At this point, all we can do is continue to attack the golems," Byakuya answered resignedly. "Renji, try to attack Yhwach's head. Possibly...we can distract him and cause him to stop secreting those abominations."

In quiet desperation, the trio began to attack more intensely. Rukia occasionally sneaked a glance at Zangetsugo, who was now tiring out from his barrage of attacks. Her thoughts were interrupted when Yhwach's reiryoku blast sent Ichigo flying across the room.

"Ichigo!" yelled Kirinji. Expertly the Royal Guard healer began a high-level technique to relieve Ichigo's dizziness. "Nimaiya! Repair the sword!" he called.

* * *

"The fighting has become more intense," Hachigen remarked quietly as he continued treating Hiyori. "The shrapnel is embedded in her leg."

"That's not why she lost consciousness, is it?" Iemitsu wanted to know.

"No, it is not," Hachigen sighed. "The apparatus you saw was destroyed by a surge of reiryoku. Coupled with the reiryoku we had already suctioned, it was enough to overwhelm her. It would be like being on the receiving end of a Hado #90 from Aizen Sousuke."

"Do you need our help, Ushoda-san?" Isane asked worriedly.

At that moment, Kirinji came down carrying a semi-conscious Ichigo. "He's all yours. Yhwach sent him flying across the room," he announced as he laid Ichigo down in front of Orihime. On his way out, he cast a barrier on the room. "I don't think Yhwach's golems know you're here. I wouldn't leave this room if I were you."

"Where am I?" Ichigo moaned as he regained consciousness. "Inoue?"

* * *

"Glad you're here, Ogido-kun," Iba said as he led Ogido to the injured Squad 7 members. "That bomb woman really put the hurting on them."

Briskly Ogido studied the group of injured survivors. As Iba had told Akon, some of them were near death. Taking a deep breath, Ogido began a series of mid-level treatments. He wasn't used to working without backup, but he closed his eyes and focused on the survivors he could actually treat. It took him nearly two hours, but he eventually brought all the patients back to consciousness. Relieved yet exhausted, he sat down and labored for breath.

"We are in your debt, Ogido-kun," Iba told him solemnly. He turned to the uninjured squad members. "You over there! Bring fifth seat Ogido something to eat!"

Ogido gratefully accepted the sandwich and ate quietly as Iba explained what had happened with Bambietta at Squad 7. Iba shook his head. "Captain Komamura...made a drastic decision. Even Lady Yume and Acting Captain Yamada were unable to reverse the human transformation technique."

"I understand," the young healer answered quietly as he finished his sandwich.

"I told you what's going on here," Iba reminded him pointedly. "What's going on with your squad? Why did you have to evacuate?"

With some frustration, Ogido explained that Seinousuke had ordered the squad to evacuate but hadn't given any details about the emergency situation. "It must be pretty serious for him to have us evacuate. Dr. Kurosaki and Aizen stayed behind. Shihouin-san's there too." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Hanatarou-kun and Mistress Yume are still there. I just hope..."

"I see," Iba nodded. "All you can do is stay optimistic." He looked Ogido in the eye. "Once you're rested up, you should probably get back to twelfth squad. I'll ask Akon-san to transport you back there."

"Do you need any treatment?"

"I'm good. Just tired."

* * *

"Nothing's working!" exclaimed Omaeda, who now found himself standing in a growing puddle of Mimihagi bugs.

"Attack the golems," Soifon instructed. "We're making headway."

"Uh, no, you aren't," Shinji cut in irritably as he tried his illusions on the golems. "The golems won't stop until we get rid of the bugs."

"Sir?" Hinamori interrupted nervously. "The bugs keep going out that hole in the ceiling. Won't the golems quit coming out if the bugs leave?"

"Good thinking," Shinji admitted. He glared disdainfully at Omaeda. "If you were smart, you'd be doing something about the bugs crawling up your legs."

"I can't hit these things without hitting myself," Omaeda protested.

Soifon sighed. "As I said, Omaeda, attack the golems. I'll...do something about the bugs." Her eye glinted as she prepared a Hado #4: White Lightning to incinerate the bugs.

"You're a cold one, Soifon," Shinji murmured as he sauntered away from the Squad 2 pair.

"So what do we do, Captain Hirako?" Hinamori asked. "Do we keep attacking the golems?"

"That's all we can do for now."

Their discussion was interrupted by a green flash whizzing past Hinamori's head.

"This is too painful to watch," Tsukishima intoned laconically.

* * *

"My butterfly!" Yume exclaimed delightedly. "We...make good progress."

"You've almost finished this book," the butterfly answered softly. "Let's keep at it."

"Yume-san?" Hanatarou interrupted tentatively.

"Something wrong...Hanatarou?" Yume asked.

"Do you think everyone's all right?"

"We...safe here. Sei-kun...others...fight hard. Squad members...safe."

"I guess so." He showed her the book of canticles. "Did you look through this?"

Yume shook her head. "Just browse. I...not read music."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed. "You can't get up yet."

"Why am I here?"

"Kirinji-san just said you went flying across the room up there." She moved her hands over his head. "He wants me to look you over."

Ichigo sighed as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"They just keep getting back up!" complained Isshin.

"Then we keep fighting them," Senjumaru answered, summoning her shadow soldiers to attack the remaining grass golems.

"Those golems will continue to emerge so long as the Mimihagi are alive and able to possess the grass," Aizen remarked.

"We need to get those bugs out of the ground somehow," Seinousuke added thoughtfully. He glanced knowingly at Yuushirou. "What if you two used shunko on the ground?"

"That could work," Yoruichi agreed.

"Yeah!" Yuushirou yelled, rushing to pound the holes left by the burrowing Mimihagi bugs.

"If you can get them out of the ground, we can probably try to corral them again," Senjumaru mused. She turned to her shadow soldiers. "Go behind Yuushirou. Seal off the holes after he attacks them."

"So we just need to distract the golems long enough for them to get the bugs out," Isshin confirmed. "We can do that, right?"

* * *

"Everything's all right over at seventh squad," Ogido announced once he was back at Squad 12.

"That's good. Why don't I show you what we have so far?" He led Ogido to the storage room, which was well stocked with medicine and bedding.

Ogido nodded approvingly. "This should be enough blankets and pallets," he remarked. "You don't have any spare fabric, do you?"

"Actually...Senjumaru-san may have left some behind. But what do you need fabric for?"

"Possibly a tourniquet. If you have arm bands, maybe we could dye them somehow. We use a triage system in fourth squad."

"And you want to color-code the arm bands."

"Exactly."

"I think Senjumaru-san left some dye behind." Akon rifled through Senjumaru's work area. "You've got fabric here. But there's only blue dye. Will that work?"

"It should. Do you mind if I work here?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Shinji snapped. "And watch where you're aiming!"

Tsukishima's eyes hardened as he smirked at Shinji. "You do not remember me, wide-toothed one?"

"I know who you are, pencil legs!" retorted Shinji. "Who threw the green stuff?"

"That would be my comrade in arms," Tsukishima purred, motioning to Giriko.

"You again? What was that green energy?" Shinji prodded.

"My Fullbring ability," Giriko answered simply. "I threw a timed explosive at Yhwach's head."

"Well, watch where you aim."

"Maybe next time we'll aim at you, wide-toothed one," Tsukishima sneered.

* * *

"There! Finished!" crowed Yuushirou.

"That should do it...I hope," Yoruichi replied.

But it was not to be.

"Don't tell me..." Isshin sighed incredulously. "You see that?"

"The hell's going on?" hissed Seinousuke. "They're swarming, all right."

"Of course we see it," Senjumaru retorted. "Keep attacking."

"If those...aberrations...are indeed the essence of Yhwach, we will no doubt need to intensify our attack," Aizen stated flatly. "Yamada, try a binding technique. I...shall try a Black Coffin once they are restrained."

"This is getting really old, really fast," complained Isshin. "We may as well be singing lullabies to those things."

Seinousuke's eyes clouded over as he closed them and began chanting: "_Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Stand upright, silent to the end. Way of Binding #75, Quintet of Wrought Iron Pillars!" _The technique bound the swarm of Mimihagi bugs, at least for a few moments. "Let's hope that holds them."

* * *

Yhwach's multiple irises focused on the green surge of energy headed toward him. "What is this child's play?" he droned, aiming a burst of reiryoku at Giriko's explosive. As the timer started counting down, Yhwach's remaining Mimihagi bugs swarmed to defend him and envelop the timer. Soon the energy from the reiryoku and the offshoot from the timer collided, causing random bits of energy to fly around in all directions.

"Mistress Halibel!" screamed Mila-Rose as some of the scattered energy became embedded in Halibel's ankle. Once the Hollows moved Halibel to a safe place, Neliel began using her Cero technique to extract the shrapnel.

"This is annoying," Kirinji sighed as he aimed Kinpika at the rest of the Mimihagi bugs.

Halibel staggered to him and whispered, "Let's try another joint attack at those bugs. We have to be wearing him down...I hope." Together, the pair aimed Kinpika and Cascada at the protective swarm of bugs now stationed in front of Yhwach's torso.

"You are foolish," Yhwach intoned darkly as he saw the attack approaching him. With a nonchalant wave of his hand, he redirected the water attack back at Halibel. Still not totally healed, Halibel gave an anguished scream as the force of the water pounded her leg. She collapsed to the ground, where Kirinji began treating her himself.

"Captain..." Nanao whispered, desperation in her eyes.

"Nanao-chan...it looks bad, doesn't it?" Kyoraku responded softly.

"We may need to use...that again," she sighed. "I know Hanatarou-kun said it's a bad idea, but do we really have a choice?"

"I won't try to change your mind," Kyoraku smiled faintly. He turned to the others. "Step back everyone! Brace yourselves." With that, he and Nanao once again released their white light technique, which surrounded Yhwach and the bugs. Soon, however, Nanao crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry...Nanao-chan," Kyoraku sighed.


	86. Let's Finish This

"Now, everyone! Attack Yhwach! He's weakened!" urged Ichibei. "Go all out!"

Lieutenants and captains once again began hurling kido and shikai attacks toward where Yhwach was standing. Kyoraku, meanwhile, gingerly picked up Nanao and carried her to the safe room.

"Captain-Commander!" a concerned Isane exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Kyoraku sighed as he set his lieutenant on the floor in front of Isane and Iemitsu. "It's not going well, Isane-san. Nanao-chan...used her shikai. The last time she used it, it took both Yamada brothers and Kirinji Tenjirou to treat her 'cause she got such a terrible migraine." Iemitsu began treating Nanao while Isane talked to Kyoraku.

"I see," Isane sighed. "Iemitsu-san and I got a message from Yamada-san." She looked him in the eye. "He had fourth squad evacuate because of what he called an emergency situation. I don't know the details, but we can contact Hanatarou-kun. He...didn't evacuate."

"It must be pretty serious, then. Those two brothers aren't there by themselves, are they?"

"Urahara-san had me contact Yamada-san when he got here. I don't know who all stayed at fourth squad."

"Isane-san, you mind contacting Hanatarou-kun?" Kyoraku asked thoughtfully. "I want to know what's going on in Seireitei."

* * *

"How's it going in here, Ogido-kun?" Akon wondered.

"I didn't realize how much work it is to cut this fabric and then dye it," Ogido sighed, stopping for breath. "I'm almost done with the dark blue armbands, though."

"That's good." He set some trays down on the center table. "You can use these to dry out your armbands."

* * *

"I think this is the one I heard my brother trying to sing," Hanatarou mused, pointing to one of the pages. "I recognize the words."

"Sei-kun...write note in margin," Yume answered, trying to read the page. "Says...sequence of notes...difficult."

Hanatarou began humming what he remembered of the hymn. "It's this part," he said, pointing to a measure Seinousuke had circled. "I didn't know my brother could read music, though."

Yume nodded proudly. "Sei-kun...take music as elective...at Shinigami academy."

"How are you coming along with your reading?"

"I...almost finish...big book." She tilted her head curiously at him. "Hisagomaru...not help you read music?"

Hanatarou laughed. "I'm pretty sure he can't read music any better than I can."

She looked him in the eye. "You...ask Hisagomaru...try to read canticle. Might be...you...sing too. You...I...try to help Sei-kun."

Just then, Isane's message came to them. "Hanatarou-kun? It's Lieutenant Kotetsu. I have the Captain-Commander with me. He wants a status report."

Hanatarou sighed. "My brother had me and Yume-san take shelter in the captain's quarters. Yume-san's got a barrier up."

"What's the emergency situation?" Kyoraku cut in. "Why did your brother evacuate everyone?"

"Ah, Captain-Commander...Sir," Hanatarou began. "The sky's like ink. It's totally dark here except for a few slivers. Senjumaru-san from the Royal Guard came. She said the black stuff is something called Mimihagi bugs."

"No wonder," Kyoraku answered gravely. "Your brother's not trying to fight those things himself, is he?"

"No, Sir. Senjumaru-san's fighting too. Shihouin Yoruichi-san and her brother are also here."

"My Sousuke...here too," Yume added. "Ichigo's father...stay here and fight too."

"Mistress Yume! Are you safe?" Isane asked worriedly.

"We...both fine," Yume assured her.

"My brother had me make reiatsu rice balls," Hanatarou remarked. He...actually put on his own healing pack."

"Ah...I see," Kyoraku replied. "The situation's pretty bad, then. We're having trouble here, too." He sighed. "Nanao-chan used her shikai again."

"But I told her...!" Hanatarou exclaimed.

"Desperate times..." Kyoraku's voice trailed off. "Iemitsu-kun's treating her."

"It's going to take both him and me to get her healed," Isane added. "She's unconscious."

"I'm going back upstairs," Kyoraku concluded. "Stay safe."

* * *

"I can't see anything," Rukia remarked, trying to find Byakuya's reiatsu.

"That technique..." Byakuya started. "It seems powerful, but I imagine that it takes a high toll on the practitioner's body."

"So what do we do, Captain?" Renji wanted to know.

"Focus on finding Yhwach's reiatsu," Byakuya instructed. "If we are unable to see him, he is likely unable to see us. Attack with caution."

"Captain Otoribashi?" Kira called out. "Look at the ceiling."

"You're right, Izuru," a worried Rose responded. "The hole is now much larger."

"That too, but look at all the bugs," Kira continued. "They're all trying to leave through the hole."

"Let them!" blared Zaraki. "If they're leaving..."

"Then the golems should stop coming out," Yumichika declared. "Captain Kuchiki is probably right. We should probably try to find Yhwach's reiatsu and attack."

"It'd be nice if we could actually see," Ikkaku complained.

* * *

"How are those things dodging?" a frustrated Isshin snapped.

"That was a perfectly chanted binding technique," Aizen pondered.

"Yamada-san! Behind you!" hollered Yuushirou. The boy darted past Seinousuke and delivered powerful shunko punches to several small grass golems.

"Thanks." Seinousuke quickly surveyed the training ground. "Spread out. We didn't get all the bugs out of the ground."

"Is it me, or are even more of those things headed this way?" Yoruichi asked warily.

"We need to do something," Senjumaru cut in. "Shadow soldiers! Inspect the ground!" she ordered. "Get every last one of those bugs above ground."

"Perhaps we need to catch them by surprise," Aizen advised. "Shihouin Yoruichi. Shihouin Yuushirou. Are you able to distract these...creatures...long enough for Yamada to try another binding technique?"

"We can do that."

"Yamada, are you able to do Bakudo #75 without the chant?" Aizen wondered.

"I can do eighties-level kido without the chant," Seinousuke answered matter-of-factly.

"Very well. Try Bakudo #75 again, just to surprise the Mimihagi. The rest of us will attack once they are restrained."

"We're up again, Yuushirou!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "You heard Yamada-kun. Let's each take a side." Once again, the two siblings began to use shunko to corral the Mimihagi bugs into range.

"Now, Yamada!" called Senjumaru.

* * *

"Did we defeat him?" Omaeda asked hopefully.

"We'll find out soon enough," Soifon answered flatly.

"There don't seem to be any more golems," Hikifune remarked with some relief.

Kyoraku returned upstairs and found Kirinji near the door. "I just finished talking to Hanatarou-kun," he whispered. "The Mimihagi bugs are migrating to fourth squad."

"Huh? Why would they want to go there?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's a...high concentration of reiatsu there." Kyoraku cleared his throat. "Aizen Sousuke's there." He left Kirinji to keep treating Halibel. Next, he found Shinji. "Captain Hirako...we need your illusions for a moment."

"We can't see anything," Shinji protested.

"You can't use Sakanade to change that?" Kyoraku asked incredulously. "I thought you could maybe use your illusions to make everyone see the room instead of the light."

"I've never tried that," Shinji pondered.

Behind him, Tsukishima cleared his throat. "Allow me to do with the toothy one is unable to do," he smirked.

"Why, you..." Shinji hissed.

"So you need us to go back to a time when we were not all blinded by light?" Tsukishima wanted to know.

"Exactly," Kyoraku confirmed. "Is that something you can do?"

"Try stabbing the floor," Riruka suggested. "Make the room believe it's lit normally."

"That's actually a good idea," Tsukishima answered thoughtfully. He carefully thrust his sword into the floor and murmured, "Remember when we could all see our hands in front of our faces?" Soon the blinding light began to dissipate.

* * *

"Captain Muguruma, is it just me, or have the golems stopped coming out of the walls?" Hisagi asked tentatively.

"Looks like it," Kensei agreed. "Let's finish here and get back upstairs. I don't like all the rumbling."

"It's about time!" Ganju blared, throwing an explosive at one of the larger golems. "Now we're talking."

* * *

"Where'd Yhwach go?" demanded Zaraki once the lighting was back to normal. "That light didn't blind me THAT badly!"

"Don't tell me..." Renji sighed.

"Look at the floor!" yelled Rukia.

"Did Yhwach...disintegrate into a puddle?" a baffled Byakuya asked as he studied the inky black mass on the floor.

"In a way," Ichibei answered solemnly. "You've heard the saying, 'ashes to ashes, dust to dust.' Those are the bugs that Yhwach left behind."

"What do you mean, left behind?" Hitsugaya wanted to know. "That doesn't tell us where Yhwach is now."

"I think I can answer that, Toushirou-kun," Kyoraku interjected. "I just finished talking to Hanatarou-kun. He said fourth squad's been attacked by a swarm of the Mimihagi bugs."

"And you're saying Yhwach's on his way to fourth squad?" Renji asked incredulously.

"Yes. Several captain-level fighters have engaged the bugs."

"Captain-Commander! The ceiling!" cried Hinamori.

"Uh, yeah, we'd better get out of here," Shinji answered laconically.

"I'm going downstairs," Urahara announced. "I'm...going to warn Yamada-san and back up the healers."

"You heard him," instructed Kyoraku. "Get going! This place won't last."

* * *

"Bakudo #75!" Seinousuke yelled. "Quintet of Wrought Iron Pillars!" The technique came crashing down toward the Mimihagi bugs, causing a huge cloud of smoke to come from the ground.

"Hado #88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon." Aizen murmured, focusing on the cloud.

"Did we get them this time?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

"Sir! Please forgive the interruption!" Isane's voice resonated in the air.

"This really isn't a good time," Seinousuke huffed, casting lower-level kido at the cloud.

"Yamada-san, the situation is urgent," Urahara answered worriedly. "Yhwach...is headed your way."

"Are you kidding?" Isshin interrupted. "It's all we can do to fight these blasted bugs!"

"I wish I were kidding," Urahara replied gravely. "The others are evacuating the castle. It's caving in."

"All right then," Senjumaru sighed. "We'll do what we can here. Can we expect any backup?"

"Probably not."

"Be safe, Sir...everyone else," Isane added. "We can't leave until we finish treating the wounded."

"Don't be too long," Seinousuke answered softly. "Get out as soon as you can." The transmission ended.

"Now what do we do?" a frustrated Isshin asked.

"Yamada, do you have any rice balls?" Senjumaru asked. "We should at least replenish some of our energy before Yhwach gets here."

Seinousuke nodded wordlessly as he took out a plastic bag and handed everyone a rice ball. His black eyes clouded over as he felt the bottle of stamina pills in his pocket.

"If the decision were left up to me, I would warn seventh and twelfth squads," Aizen suggested pensively. "I...would also warn my mother."

"At least the bugs don't seem to be moving," Yoruichi remarked. "Are you all right, Yuushirou?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "Who's Yhwach?"

"A very bad person," his sister answered simply.

* * *

"Hope...Sei-kun...everyone...all right," Yume murmured as she started on the second book of techniques. Once again, the butterfly rested on the pages and translated the ancient language for Yume."

"Me too," Hanatarou agreed. "We've been in here a long time."

"You learn...Yamada family techniques?"

"No. I can't sing," the youngster answered ruefully.

Yume lowered her eyebrows. "You...have bankai?"

"I learned it in the Royal Realm," he told her. "I've never actually used it, though."

"What...your bankai?"

"I don't even know how to explain it." He looked her in the eye. "My brother has bankai, doesn't he?"

Yume nodded quietly. "Sei-kun...learn bankai...as lieutenant."

Suddenly Hanatarou shivered. "Did you feel that?"

"Not like it. Overwhelming..." She glanced toward the door. "Sei-kun...my Sousuke...be safe."

"Let's keep reading."

Yume's butterfly rested on the canticle pages. After several minutes, she flew back to Yume's side. "I can't help you with that, Hanatarou," she commented gravely. "I'm...not connected closely enough to the Yamada family."

Yume held the book of canticles in her hands. "I...closely connected," she explained. "My butterfly...help me?"

"Let's try it," the butterfly agreed. Soon Yume was humming the first song from the book. "That's all I can do," the butterfly murmured as she nestled in Yume's hair again.

"Yume-san...!" Hanatarou marveled.

* * *

"Find the nearest exit and get out of here!" ordered Kyoraku.

"What about the healers?" Byakuya wanted to know.

"Urahara-san...said he'll look after evacuating them."

"Hinamori, get going!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"But my captain..."

"I'm counting on you, Hachi!" Shinji called into the healers' room.


	87. End of Battle

Finally, the cloud disappeared where the Mimihagi bugs had been.

"Where are the bugs?" Senjumaru hissed, frantically looking around.

"Am I imagining things, or is the sky darker now?" Seinousuke wondered.

Yuushirou's eyes widened with terror as he pointed behind Senjumaru. "That's..." He moved closer to Yoruichi. "I'm scared, big sister."

"Yeah, me too." She looked him in the eye. "Do you need to go with Hanatarou?"

"No," the boy answered determinedly. "I've...already been fighting."

"So you reveal yourself, Yhwach," Aizen remarked darkly.

"Why are you here?" Isshin blurted.

"You're disgusting, you know," Senjumaru sniffed, moving away from Yhwach. "What's with all those Mimihagi bugs?"

Yhwach sneered at the group. "Of course the subordinates would gravitate to their master." His gaze rested on Yuushirou. "And who might you be, child?"

Yuushirou, now trembling, stared wordlessly at the Quincy leader.

"You have so little regard for your elders," Yhwach intoned disdainfully.

"And I asked you what you're doing here, Yhwach," demanded Isshin, who had now moved in front of Yuushirou.

"The time for talk is past," Aizen answered icily. "You will die here, Yhwach." His gaze grew deadly. "One does not subjugate me."

"That's what you're offended about, Aizen Sousuke?" Yhwach retorted mockingly. He studied the group with some amusement. "This is indeed an interesting amalgamation of opponents." This time, he stopped to focus on Seinousuke. "Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"And I could have done without seeing your face again, Yhwach," Seinousuke retorted. Once Yhwach turned his head, the older Yamada discreetly took two stamina pills out of his pocket and swallowed them.

"So why aren't we attacking?" Senjumaru snapped. "I guess I'll get this started," she sighed as she summoned her shadow soldiers. "Attack him," she ordered.

"Another binding technique, if you would, Yamada," Aizen requested. "I shall prepare another technique."

Seinousuke extended an arm toward Yhwach and closed his eyes. "Bakudo #79: Nine Sunlight Traps!" The black holes surrounded Yhwach, who merely gave an eerie smirk as he reached out to crush the holes.

Aizen irritably eyed this scene as he began casting another attack technique: "_Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. _Hado #91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear."

"Cover your eyes!" hollered Senjumaru. The pink bullets of energy surged toward Yhwach and connected with the black holes from Nine Sunlight Traps.

"Don't relax yet," Seinousuke warned. "He's not defeated yet."

"Burn, Engetsu!" blared Isshin, aiming his shikai squarely at Yhwach. "Keep attacking!"

"I would advise against that," Aizen countered. "Look at the Mimihagi."

"Yhwach's like a walking swarm of those bugs!" a horrified Yoruichi exclaimed.

"He is reflecting our attacks," Aizen mused quizzically.

"They're shielding him," Isshin added.

"I said it already," Senjumaru sniffed disapprovingly. "You and your bugs are disgusting, Yhwach. That's why you're going to die."

"No! Go away!" screamed Yuushirou indignantly as some of the bugs sneaked toward him on the ground. "How do you like this?" he yelped as he began punching the ground with shunko.

"Yuushirou's right," Isshin declared. "We need to take out these bugs."

"You think you can do what all those others were unable to do?" Yhwach droned disdainfully. "Every one of you is an imbecile."

"This group of imbeciles will go down fighting," Senjumaru snapped.

Yhwach closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, the multiple irises were focused in the direction of the captain's quarters. "I sense...an unfamiliar reiatsu," he rasped. He glanced over at Seinousuke, whose face had gone pallid. "So there **is** someone else here. I think I'll send some of my Mimihagi bugs to...coax them out."

* * *

"I felt it again," Hanatarou remarked worriedly.

"I...feel it too," Yume agreed. "Whole building...shaking."

Suddenly Hanatarou's eye was drawn to the floor. "Yume-san! Look under the door!"

"Those...black things...from sky!" Yume shrieked. "Why...they come here?"

"How are they getting through your barrier?"

"Hisagomaru...my butterfly...not safe here," Yume sighed. "Hanatarou...use Hisagomaru on black things?"

"I'll try," he promised. Awkwardly the youngster flailed his scalpel at the oncoming bugs. Finally, Hisagomaru was charged up. "Fulfill, Hisagomaru!" he yelled, aiming the attack at the rapidly multiplying targets. That killed some of them, but the bugs kept coming.

"Black things...not stop coming," Yume lamented. She grabbed the larger book of techniques and tried smashing some of the bugs with it, but to no avail.

"Yume-san...what do we do?" Hanatarou moaned. Just then, the door broke down from the force of the Mimihagi bugs. "No!" screamed Hanatarou, once again trying to charge up Hisagomaru.

But the bugs joined together and took the form of a golem. The black arms reached out and grabbed Yume and Hanatarou. Soon the Mimihagi golem carried its victims to the training area, where the others were fighting Yhwach.

"Sei-kun! My Sousuke!" a terrified Yume screamed as the Mimihagi golem dropped her and Hanatarou to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Aizen, using shunpo to retrieve Yume. He helped her to her feet and put a protective arm around her.

"Now this is interesting," Yhwach sneered. He fixed his gaze on Yume, who was crying uncontrollably in Aizen's arms. "This must be the 'pretty little thing' Askin kept talking about. And for Aizen Sousuke to be protecting you..."

"What do you want with them?" Seinousuke hissed in a low, hard voice as he checked on Hanatarou.

"Now you interest me," Yhwach continued as he walked toward Yume. "Yes...this is the unfamiliar reiatsu I felt." Reading her handmade badge, he murmured, "So your name is Yume. Yes...that is indeed a suitable name for my next vessel. You'd like to be my next vessel, wouldn't you, Yume?"

"No! Not serve you!" Yume retorted hotly.

"Come now. Don't be so stubborn, Yume. You should consider it an honor to house my spirit in your body. I'll even make you an honorary Sternritter." His gaze hardened. "You know I could force you to cooperate with me. But I promise you won't like it if I do." He reached out to pull her away from Aizen.

By now, her husband had heard enough. His gaze was ghastly, and he seemed to be exhaling reiatsu. "Over my dead body," he rasped.

* * *

A breathless Akon rushed to the work room, where Ogido was finishing the armbands. "Ogido-kun! I just got a message from Urahara-san! The allies are on their way here from the castle."

"Any word on...Hanatarou-kun?" Ogido asked quietly.

Akon nodded worriedly. "Yhwach...made it all the way to fourth squad."

Ogido checked himself before declaring bravely, "We should get the treatment area set up." As he went to wake Jou and the other healers, he closed his brown eyes and sighed, "Hanatarou-kun...be safe."

* * *

Yhwach now turned his attention to Seinousuke. "What a terrifying expression. This woman...is obviously important to you."

"Yamada...do not allow him to provoke you," Aizen warned softly.

Seinousuke's eyes were now glazed over as he spoke in a voice devoid of emotion. "Yhwach...this is personal now. You're going to die. I swear it."

"I look forward to it," Yhwach mocked. His irises darted to one side, where Isshin had moved into position to attack. "My eyes foresaw that you would try to sneak attack me, Shiba Isshin," he stated nonchalantly as he aimed a volley of Mimihagi bugs at the interloper.

"Burn, Engetsu!" Isshin hollered as he aimed his shikai at the volley. Those particular bugs dissipated, but soon others came to take their place on Yhwach's head. "Just how many of these bugs are there?" he roared.

"I guess we're attacking again," Yoruichi sighed. She looked squarely at Yuushirou. "You should move out of range," she warned her younger brother. "Take Hanatarou-kun and Mistress Yume with you." She knelt down and smiled at him. "I'll be there soon."

Once Yuushirou and the others were out of sight, the others turned to face Yhwach. "We've kept you waiting long enough, Yhwach," Senjumaru announced. "It's time to finish this."

"If I were planning our strategy, I would have Senjumaru and Shihouin focus on the Mimihagi creatures," Aizen advised. "Kurosaki Isshin, we will attack Yhwach." He looked Seinousuke in the eye. "Your focus should be on healing and barriers."

"All right then," Yoruichi agreed. "Destroy those bugs!" She began using shunko to keep the Mimihagi bugs from burrowing under the ground again. "They just keep coming!"

"Don't let those bugs anywhere near Mistress Yume!" Senjumaru ordered her shadow soldiers.

* * *

"Everyone else is evacuating," Hachigen observed. He stood to erect a barrier. "Urahara-san, might you help to maintain the barrier?"

"Of course," Urahara answered solemnly. "I don't know how much time we have. We just need to get them conscious."

"It's going to take a while," Isane told him. "Last time Lieutenant Ise used this technique, it took both Yamada brothers to treat her."

"I see."

* * *

"It would be more efficient to use shunpo," Byakuya remarked dryly as the Shinigami made their way to the front entrance.

"I heard that, Kuchiki!" blared Zaraki.

"You were intended to hear it," Byakuya sniped.

"Older brother...this isn't really the time," Rukia told him calmly. She turned to Zaraki. "Captain Zaraki? I didn't see your lieutenant anywhere. Is she all right?"

"Long story," Zaraki answered briskly.

"Are we almost out of here?" Ikkaku complained. "What idiot builds an ice castle with corridors a mile long?"

"Yhwach did," Yumichika replied flatly.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on outside," Iba mused. "We've been here a long time."

"Tetsuzaemon..." Komamura grunted. "Go. We will stay here and continue cleaning the dining hall."

"Thank you, Captain," Iba answered gratefully. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. That thought stayed with him as he made his way to fourth squad. His eyes widened as he saw Yhwach wreaking havoc on the Squad 4 training grounds. He had heard of Yhwach from his mother, but he, like most present-day officers, had no first-hand knowledge of the Quincy king.

"Keep attacking!" hollered Isshin. "These bugs can't last forever."

"You'd like to think that," Yoruichi sighed, stopping to catch her breath.

Iba soon saw the bright blue of Yume's jumpsuit, a hue that sharply contrasted with the black Shinigami attire and white haoris. She had a barrier erected around herself, Hanatarou, and Yuushirou, but Iba wasn't sure even Yume's barrier could withstand an attack from Yhwach. He caught a glimpse of the others preparing to fight and finally decided to involve himself. Using shunpo, he moved behind Seinousuke. "Acting Captain Yamada...I apologize for the intrusion. But...Captain Komamura asked me to check on things. And we're...worried about Lady Yume. Do you mind if I take her somewhere else?"

"Yes...take Yume...away from here," Seinousuke nodded, his pores still emitting reiatsu. His voice sounded almost mechanical, Iba thought worriedly to himself.

"What do we have here?" Yhwach droned. "I...do not recognize you."

Iba ignored him and made his way to Yume. "Your husband...asked me to take you somewhere else," he whispered.

"Mistress Yume! Hanatarou! Go!" commanded Senjumaru, who had overheard Iba.

Before Yume could protest, Iba had picked her up. "Let's go," he grunted. Hanatarou followed close behind.

"Yuushirou...you should go too," Yoruichi advised. "Follow them."

"But!"

"Go!" she insisted. "You can't fight Yhwach."

"This is laughable," Yhwach bellowed. "That woman is going nowhere." He raised his arm toward Yume and guided the bugs to retrieve her once again.

"Iba! Stop standing around and get out of here!" Senjumaru ordered. "Shadow soldiers! Eliminate every last bug!"

"That's our cue," Isshin interjected. "Burn, Engetsu!"

"Yamada," Aizen whispered sharply. "I shall use a binding technique on Yhwach. You...should try your bankai on him once he is restrained."

Seinousuke nodded numbly as he unsheathed Yakushi and focused his reiatsu. He hated to admit it, but he was just as terrified as Yume. Still, there was no way he would ever let Yhwach use Yume for his own purposes. He would stop Yhwach or die trying.

Aizen took a deep breath and extended both arms toward Yhwach. "Bakudo #99, part 1: Restrict," he intoned.

"Bankai, version 1," Seinousuke murmured, pointing Yakushi at Yhwach. A huge multi-colored ball surged toward Yhwach, singeing the ground as it moved.

"Shiba! Cover Iba!" hollered Senjumaru, who with Yoruichi and the shadow soldiers continued attacking the Mimihagi bugs that had evaded Seinousuke's bankai.

Isshin once again aimed his shikai at Yhwach and timed it to hit at the same time the bankai attack did.

"Good," Seinousuke huffed. "They made it."

* * *

"Sei-kun..." sobbed Yume.

"Yume-san..." Hanatarou sighed. "I've never seen my brother so terrified. Not since...he nearly died."

"We go...to clinic?"

"That should be far enough away from Yhwach," Iba agreed. After a few more minutes, they reached the clinic.

"Thank you...Iba-san," Yume nodded gratefully. "We...sit in reading room."

"Why did Yhwach come here?" Hanatarou wondered. "He can't have come just to...make Yume-san serve him."

Iba shook his head. "It could be all the reiatsu," he surmised. "You've got Aizen and several captain-level fighters out there."

Hanatarou lowered his eyebrows with some confusion. "Let's keep reading, Yume-san."

The three took the short walk to the reading room. Yume smiled as she took a photo book from the shelf. "I...send thoughts...to Sei-kun...my Sousuke."

"I'm going to update my captain," Iba stated, drawing the symbols on his arm for a Bakudo #77. "Captain, it's me. It's...bad here. I'm with Hanatarou-kun and Lady Yume at the clinic."

"Inform the others," Komamura instructed. "Protect Hanatarou-kun and Lady Yume. Do not leave their side until fighting is over."

"Of course." With that, the transmission ended, and Yume wearily put her head down on the table.

Yume's butterfly came out and rested on her hand. She looked at Iba and asked bluntly, "Who are you?"

Hanatarou and Iba looked at each other curiously before Hanatarou finally explained, "Lieutenant Iba's a friend. Yume-san helped his captain."

The butterfly seemed satisfied with that. "Yume needs to rest. You...will protect her, correct?"

"I'm under orders from my captain," Iba assured her.

* * *

"It'd be nice if that worked," Senjumaru remarked irritably. "You annoy me, Yhwach."

"Just what do we have to do to finish this?" Yoruichi sighed.

"You people are starting to bore me," Yhwach sneered as he revealed the growing puddle of Mimihagi bugs at his side.

The group stared in disbelief at Yhwach. "How the...?" barked Isshin.

"I have already told you, Shiba Isshin, that my Almighty eyes have foreseen your attacks," Yhwach intoned.

"Is that so?" Aizen asked darkly. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Where...is that woman?" Yhwach demanded, focusing his gaze on Seinousuke. "You look so pale, Yamada-kun."

"So now what do we do?" Isshin grunted, moving closer to the others.

"Sousuke...can you use your illusions?" Seinousuke murmured thoughtfully.

"Yhwach...is susceptible," Aizen acknowledged.

"Will your illusions also work on the bugs?" Yoruichi wanted to know.

"If the bugs are Yhwach's essence, they should also be susceptible," Aizen nodded.

"All right then," Senjumaru sighed. "Aizen, initiate an illusion. Yamada, focus on healing. The rest of us are attacking."

"I hope it works this time," Seinousuke sighed wearily, sitting down next to a large rock. He reached into his pocket and swallowed the remaining stamina pills.

* * *

"She's asleep," Hanatarou whispered, smiling at Yume. He took the summer calendar and browsed the pictures. It didn't take long for him to see why Yume was smiling. The July photo featured her husband wearing a modest wetsuit and holding a beach ball. Surprisingly, he was smiling. Hanatarou rested his hand on his brother's picture and sent good thoughts. He thought he could see small bits of reiatsu rise from the page out of the room.

"Let her sleep," Iba nodded quietly.

* * *

"Yamada-san?" Yuushirou asked nervously.

"Yuushirou! I thought you went with Iba!"

"I want to help. So I hid back here to wait for my chance." He studied Seinousuke carefully. "Yamada-san...why'd you take all those pills?"

"You see how hard we're fighting, right? That bankai took a lot out of me."

"What are the pills for?"

"Stamina. So I can keep going."

"Won't you die if you take too many pills?"

"We'll all die if I can't keep everyone healed." He got up to join the others.

Aizen focused on Yhwach before stating simply, "It is activated."

"That's our cue," Isshin breathed, aiming Engetsu at the remaining Mimihagi bugs.

"What is this trickery?" thundered Yhwach.

The others joined in the attack as Aizen began chanting a binding technique: "_Prologue - Halting Wraps, __Refrain - Serial Hundred Bolts, __Finale - Fully Prohibited Great Seal. _Bakudo #99, part 2: Total Prohibition."

"It's working! We're weakening him!" Senjumaru exclaimed. "It's about time. Keep at it."

Yuushirou came out of hiding to attack the bugs that had found him. "See how you like THAT, slimes!"

But there were just enough of the bugs to begin snaking their way up Senjumaru's leg. "Shadow soldiers! Finish off the bugs!"

Yoruichi and Isshin continued hurling attacks at Yhwach, who still had no idea where anyone was. "Are we finally making headway?" Isshin asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Keep up the attack."

As the others became weary from battle, Seinousuke closed his eyes. "It's time for...that...I guess."

* * *

"Hanatarou?" Yume asked sleepily. "We safe?"

"For now, yes," the youngster answered gravely.

Yume put her hand on her husband's picture and smiled contentedly. Her butterfly rested on her hand and instructed, "Send good thoughts to your husband...and Sousuke."

Iba could only watch quizzically as Yume and the butterfly focused intently on the calendar. "Sei-kun...my Sousuke...be safe," Yume whispered. "Love...both of you."

* * *

Aizen, now confused, lowered his eyebrows. "I somehow feel more energy," he pondered to himself. Becoming increasingly frustrated with this battle, he finally closed his eyes. "Move away from Yhwach," he instructed. Once everyone was out of the way, he cast Hado #99: Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction.

"He's nearly dead," Yuushirou whispered to Yoruichi.

"Yeah, but we're not doing so hot either."

Seinousuke opened his medical pack and took out a bottle of clear liquid. Cautiously he sprayed the contents on his allies until the bottle was empty. "Kirinji's water," he explained as he put away the bottle and took out several syringes.

"Yamada! A barrier!" a now reinvigorated Senjumaru hollered.

"He's going to explode!" added Yoruichi. "Get away from him!"

But as Aizen kept Yhwach distracted, Isshin stabbed the Quincy leader in the back and began twisting the blade. "Now, Yamada-san!"

As if casting Bakudo #62, Seinousuke aimed the syringes at the gaping wound. "Hollow blood."

"We, too, should move away," Aizen advised flatly. The group used shunpo to move a safe distance, turning back only to be sure there were no more Mimihagi bugs.

"Keep up, Yamada!" Yoruichi urged.

"He took a bunch of pills," Yuushirou piped up.

Aizen moved back and grabbed Seinousuke around the waist. "Yamada..."

Yhwach and the bugs disintegrated as the group escaped.


	88. After the Battle

"Iba-san! Hanatarou! You feel that?" Yume screamed.

The discussion was interrupted by a brisk transmission from Aizen. "Yamada Hanatarou. Yhwach is defeated. We will meet you at the clinic."

"My Sousuke..." Yume sighed with relief. Soon, though, she became disoriented and collapsed to the floor.

"Yume-san!" Hanatarou yelped.

Iba scooped Yume into his arms and carried her to the triage room. "Now to wait for the others, I guess."

* * *

Once they arrived at the clinic, the group all began laboring for breath. "We should be all right for now," Yoruichi remarked, finally relieved. "But your headquarters won't hold up much longer."

Aizen shook his head as he stood pensively at Yume's side. "My mother..." he sighed desperately. "Yhwach's reiatsu...was too much for her body to handle." Gripping his mother's hand, he closed his eyes, willing her to return to consciousness.

In the examination room, Hanatarou held his hands over the torso of his unconscious brother. "Older brother..." he groaned mournfully. "You can't die on me."

"Those who are able to escape should do so," Aizen commanded, his voice concerned yet firm. "It would be unwise to move my mother...or Yamada." After erecting a high-level barrier around himself and the unconscious healers, he moved Yume's hand to his chest, where the damaged Hogyouku rested. "My mother..."

Iba nodded to the group. "I'll inform everyone. I should be going." With that, he left to return to seventh squad.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Hanatarou?" Yuushirou asked worriedly.

"I have to," the determined youngster answered. "I...have help, too."

"Step aside, young Yamada," a gravelly voice instructed. "I...will treat your brother."

* * *

At the ice castle, Hachigen erected a high-level barrier around himself and the other healers, who were now busily trying to treat the wounded in the safe room. He was quickly losing stamina as he tried to focus on both the barrier and Hiyori. Their work was interrupted by a transmission.

"This is Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon of seventh squad. Please listen carefully. Yhwach...has been defeated." He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, fourth squad is in ruins. Acting Captain Yamada...is near death. Lady Yume is also unconscious. Emergency treatment stations have been set up at twelfth squad. Please take the wounded there."

Those who were able to move rushed out of the ice castle, which was now collapsing around them. "Do you think they'll be all right, Captain?" Renji huffed.

"We must remain optimistic," Byakuya replied stoically.

* * *

"Ichigo...do you think the lovely lady's going to be all right?" the Hollow wondered worriedly, glancing back at the castle.

"I think...Lady Yume's going to make it," Orihime interjected. "At least...I hope so."

"That woman...has a lot of people looking out for her," Grimmjow muttered.

"Lady Yume's a lot tougher than she looks," Neliel added.

"Still, Yhwach really did a number on everyone," Ichigo mused somberly.

* * *

Aizen's eyes opened wide as he turned to see the owner of the gravelly voice. "You...?"

"Why are you surprised, Aizen Sousuke?" Yakushi responded calmly. "I come out...when healing is needed."

"You...you're my brother's sword spirit?" an incredulous Hanatarou marveled as he moved over to treat Aizen's minor injuries.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me..." The elderly sword spirit looked Hanatarou in the eye. "I must focus on your brother. As you heard, he...is near death." He closed his eyes. "_Gekko, Nikko, lend me your aid, if only for a moment._" Once the two ethereal golems showed themselves, Yakushi gave them their orders. "Defense up. Gekko, fortify the barrier. Nikko, tend to Yume." With that, he focused on Seinousuke, whose face was now pallid. "You always were reckless, weren't you?" he murmured, pushing his partner's hair out of the way.

Nikko grunted as he moved to where Yume was. He gave Aizen a knowing look and cocked his head toward Aizen's hand.

"I...should continue to hold her hand?" Aizen asked.

Nikko nodded and grunted as he covered Yume's small body with his hand. Soon, quiescent blue energy flowed from golem to patient.

"My mother..." Aizen sighed. He covered her hand with his own, willing the Hogyouku to respond.

"Shouldn't we get them to twelfth squad now?" Hanatarou wanted to know. "The building's not going to stay up much longer."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Aizen asked impatiently, still grasping his mother's hand. "Moving your brother...could be fatal." He looked down and noticed the empty bottle next to Yakushi. "His body was unable to handle the overdose of stamina pills." His gaze hardened. "If you wish to be helpful, accompany the young Shihouin to twelfth squad. The others are taking their wounded there and will need some guidance." Aizen turned to Yoruichi. "Would you please do us one favor?"

"Of course."

"Please...tell Deputy Director Akon that my mother and Yamada are in good hands. Request any leftover treatment materials he can spare, including the blood samples and water bottles we discussed previously."

"Anything else?"

"Please...go with your brother to retrieve those items, and bring them here with all haste. Your brother and Yamada Hanatarou should stay at twelfth squad. Yuushirou-kun can run errands. The healers can probably use Yamada-kun's help."

"Aizen, mind if I interrupt?" Isshin cut in.

"Be brief, Kurosaki Isshin."

"I'll go with Yuushirou-kun and treat the wounded over there at twelfth squad." He looked Aizen in the eye. "Hanatarou should stay here with his brother. Ichigo...needs me. And...Yamada-san needs Hanatarou."

"Understood. Please, go with all haste, then." With that, Isshin's group made the trip to twelfth squad.

* * *

"Hachigen-san, how's the treatment going over there?" Urahara wondered. "We don't have much time before the roof caves in."

"Urahara!" Ryuuken barked. "We cannot move Sarugaki Hiyori in her present state. Uryuu...also cannot be moved yet."

Urahara sighed. "I sent Orihime-san and Iemitsu-kun to treat the others. Lieutenant Kotetsu, how's your patient?"

"Lieutenant Ise...isn't in immediate danger right now, but she's still unconscious. That shikai..." Isane shook her head.

Urahara nodded gravely as he took out some of his special candy. "Hachigen-san, Lieutenant Kotetsu, Dr. Ishida...eat this."

"Now is hardly the time to be eating candy," Ryuuken hissed, focusing intently on his only son.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, didn't you tell me Yamada-san developed some stamina pills when he was a lieutenant?"

"Yes, of course, He also developed speed pills."

"These lollipops...are similar to the stamina pills. They're slower acting, so they won't shock the body." He knelt down next to Hachigen. "Hachigen-san, please focus on maintaining the barrier. Hiyori-san...is under my care now."

"Of course." The large Vizard stood and erected a new barrier. "I do not know how long I can maintain a barrier of this intensity," he breathed heavily.

Urahara looked from one healer to another. "We're going to be here a while. You should eat your candy."

Reluctantly, the three each took a lollipop and began licking. Urahara popped another lollipop into his own mouth as he began treating Hiyori.

* * *

"Akon-san!" called Isshin, surveying the Squad 12 lobby for his contact.

He was greeted by Ogido, who held a clear plastic bag in his hand. "Akon-san's trying to get the treatment area set up." He caught his breath. "I got Lieutenant Iba's message. This is what we could find." He handed the bag to Yoruichi. "Please! Help Mistress Yume and Yamada-san!" He bowed to her.

Once Yoruichi left, Isshin looked Ogido in the eye. "We're here to help. What's the situation here?"

"Yuushirou-kun, can you be a messenger between the healing groups?" Ogido asked. "It's very important." He nodded toward the conference room. "Jou-kun's gathering blankets and bedding. She can give you more instructions."

"And now," Isshin continued. "Have you heard anything from Ichigo and the others?"

The young man nodded. "Ichigo-san and his friends are fine. They just have some bruises. Urahara-san stayed behind with some of the healers to treat the ones who can't move. Everyone else is on the way here."

"I see," Isshin pondered. "So you do need my help."

"We're setting up a triage system like the one we have at the clinic," Ogido explained. "I have a feeling Inoue-san and third seat Iemitsu are pretty exhausted. Can you help me put bands around the patients' arms?" He held up three armbands. Dark blue is for the most serious cases. Light blue is for somewhat serious cases. White is for the least serious cases, like exhaustion or scrapes."

"Good idea. So you need me to help you examine everyone and see who needs our help first."

"Exactly. Jou-kun's going to be helping with that once she gets the bedding laid out."

"How are we on medicine?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi and Akon-san have been working nonstop to develop as much as they can." He showed Isshin to the medical refrigerator. "Akon-san's got several boxes of syringes here."

* * *

"Hang in there, Mistress Halibel!" Apacci begged. "We're almost out of here!"

"Apacci-san!" yelled Mashiro. "Get her to our vessel!" She cocked her head toward the ship Love had steered to the castle.

"We're in your debt," Halibel's three friends nodded. Once they got Halibel safely into the vessel, Love took the steering wheel.

"We're just waiting for Lisa," he told them. "There's a first-aid box right above your heads. Wrap her ankle with some of the gauze and adhesive tape."

Mila-Rose found the first-aid materials and began wrapping Halibel's ankle, which had been broken when Yhwach reflected her Cascada attack. "We owe you one, Vizards," she added.

Halibel began to stir. "Where am I?" she asked dizzily.

"Lie down, Mistress Halibel," Sun-Sun urged gently. "You're among friends."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Mila-Rose cut in. "Kirinji-san gave me one of these before he started treating the wounded." She handed Halibel a rice ball. "He said this should replenish some of your energy. You're probably hungry anyway."

Halibel sat up and cautiously ate the rice ball. "I do...feel more energetic," she confirmed. "But my ankle..."

"Are we ready?" Lisa called to everyone as she climbed in. "Hachigen's staying in the ice castle with Urahara. They're treating Hiyori. Shinji said to tell you he's going with the other officers to twelfth squad for treatment."

"We're ready then," Love announced. "Brace yourselves."

* * *

"Get us out of here, Yukio!" Riruka screamed as the Fullbringer group raced to its own vessel.

Without a word, Tsukishima stabbed the roof with his sword. "That should buy us some time. Right now, it doesn't know it's supposed to be caving in."

"What about your sword, Tsukishima?" Giriko demanded. "We can't very well go back for it."

Ginjou looked him in the eye. "I don't think he'll be needing that sword anytime soon," he remarked somberly. "Let's get out of here, in any case."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Yukio droned.

* * *

"Jou-san!" Yuushirou called from the doorway. "Ogido-san said you'd be in here. You need some help?"

"Ah, good," Jou sighed. "Glad you're here and safe, Yuushirou-kun. Let's carry this stuff to the treatment area."

Yuushirou found a cart. "Can't we use this?"

The pair quickly transported the bedding to the outdoor treatment area and began to set up triage stations. "Dr. Isshin's here too," the boy announced. "He's going to help Ogido-san."

"We can use the help," Jou agreed. She looked Yuushirou in the eye. "Is there any word on Lady Yume?"

The child nodded quietly. "Yakushi and Hanatarou are treating her and Yamada-san. Aizen-san's using that gem in his chest to help Lady Yume."

"That's good." She smiled weakly. "Let's get done here and check in with Ogido-senpai."

"Ogido-san said I could be the messenger."

* * *

"Captain Otoribashi?" Kira asked nervously as the Shinigami escaped Yhwach's castle.

"What is it, Izuru?"

"When things settle down...I'm going to get this zombie stuff reversed. Being a zombie didn't make it any easier for me to fight."

"I told you, I didn't like being a zombie either. It was just weird to not feel things."

* * *

Aizen's brown eyes opened wide. Yume's butterfly, who had been watching sadly, suddenly flew directly in front of Aizen's face and said simply, "Aizen Sousuke...you will help me wake Yume." She landed on the Hogyouku in Aizen's chest and whispered, "Power of water, element of life, spirit of healing, restore and refresh." Soon, the cracks in the jewel sealed up and a gossamer mist enveloped Yume.

"My mother..." Aizen murmured. "Will she recover?"

"Yume...is merely exhausted," the butterfly confirmed. "Hold her hand."

Aizen nodded as he held Yume's hand against the repaired Hogyouku. "My mother..."

* * *

"All right then. We're here," Love announced, parking near the makeshift treatment area. He turned to Halibel's companions. "You should stay here and let fourth squad look you over."

"We owe you," Halibel answered gratefully as her companions helped her to her feet. Slowly, carefully, they left the vessel.

Lisa closed the hatch and looked Love in the eye. "We should go back. The others might need us to transport them here."

"That was the plan."

Mashiro fastened her seat belt. "Let's go, then. I just hope everyone's all right."

"We all do," Lisa answered. "Watch out the window for allies."

Love lifted off and once again made his way to the castle.

* * *

"Our first patients are here!" exclaimed Jou. "Let's get some armbands and start examining everyone." She went with Yuushirou to the storage room. "Give some of these to Dr. Kurosaki," she requested, handing the youngster several armbands.

As Ogido gave directions to the unranked healers, Isshin and Jou began examining the injured Shinigami and allies. Soon the entire treatment area was filled with patients. "Rest here and someone will be here soon," Jou assured all the patients.

Once all the patients were settled in and examined, Ogido quickly scanned the treatment area for dark blue armbands. Fortunately, there were very few of these. "I'll start treating the patients with dark blue armbands," he told Isshin and Jou. "Can you treat the patients with light blue armbands? The unranked healers can treat the white armbands."

It took a while, but the Squad 4 healers got to work. "Ogido-san!" called Yuushirou, wheeling a cart toward the supply station. "Akon-san sent you this."

"What do we have here?" Ogido wondered.

"The syringes are for blood transfusions." He stopped for breath and showed Ogido the bottles. "Akon-san said the medicine's for waking people up." Next he motioned to a tray of rice balls. "Hanatarou sent these. They're reiatsu rice balls. They'll refresh energy. You should eat one of them."

"Thanks." He took a deep breath and ate a rice ball. "Keep up the good work, Yuushirou-kun." His handsome young face fell, however, as he saw Iemitsu making his way to the treatment area.

"I'll take over from here," the third seat said brusquely. "You...go rest."

* * *

"Dr. Kurosaki Isshin, at your service," Isshin declared as he knelt beside Halibel.

"Kurosaki...?" Halibel exclaimed.

"Ichigo's father," Isshin explained briskly. "Now explain what happened to your foot."

"Yhwach reflected her attack," Mila-Rose explained. "Kirinji-san tried to treat her, but then the roof started caving in. He couldn't finish the treatment."

"I'm on it, then." Gingerly he raised her leg a few inches above the ground and began a healing technique.

"Kirinji-san gave her one of the special rice balls," Sun-Sun added.


	89. After the Battle, part 2

"I'm back!" Yoruichi called. Once she reached the clinic, she showed Aizen and Hanatarou the medical supplies. "Ogido-kun said there's some water and some syringes in there. That's all he could get for us."

"It will suffice," Aizen told her gravely as he took the supplies. "You doubtless want to stay updated on your brother."

"Yeah. There's not much I can do here." She left quietly.

Aizen handed Hanatarou a vial of water. "I shall leave you to tend to your brother." With that, he returned to the triage room, where Yume still lay unconscious.

The butterfly came out again and rested on Yume's shoulder. "Let her sleep for now. I still...feel some remnants of that Yhwach character."

Kyouka Suigetsu materialized next to Yume. "Sousuke...it may be time to use that..."

"Indeed," Aizen replied darkly. He accompanied Kyouka Suigetsu back to the training area, where some of the Mimihagi bugs were weakly trying to find Yhwach and their companions. "These...aberrations are persistent, if nothing else," Aizen remarked irritably.

"Sousuke, close your eyes and focus. It...has been a while." She rested her hands on his shoulders and whispered a faintly familiar chant.

Aizen did as he was instructed, raising his arm and facing his palm toward the bugs. When he opened his eyes, an eerie haze enveloped his outstretched hand. Similar to a colony of ants, the Mimihagi began carrying small balls of Aizen's reiatsu. Once they were together, Aizen gave a satisfied smile. "Bankai...Sensory Overload." The haze enveloped the bugs before causing a chain reaction of internal combustion. Soon, a smoky pillar arose where the bugs had been. Aizen studied the pillar quizzically. "Are they...finally defeated?"

"Attack the pillar with your reiatsu," Kyouka Suigetsu instructed. "That should destroy them once and for all."

But that would be unnecessary. Unable to withstand the force of Aizen's reiatsu, the pillar dissipated, just as Yhwach had done. "I...do not feel any trace of Yhwach...or of those aberrations." Aizen sighed. "It is probably best that my mother is...not conscious at the moment."

"I think they are finally defeated," Kyouka Suigetsu agreed. "Yhwach's reiryoku overwhelmed her. I don't think...she could have withstood your bankai too."

* * *

"Urahara-san!" Hachigen huffed. "I cannot maintain this barrier much longer."

"Hiyori-san is conscious," Urahara answered, laboring for breath. "What about the others?"

"Ryuuken?" a barely conscious Uryuu coughed. "Where...are we?"

"We are preparing to evacuate," Ryuuken replied briskly as he finished his lollipop. "Remain still and quiet."

"So that leaves Lieutenant Ise," Urahara remarked thoughtfully. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, what is your patient's status?"

"She just blinked," Isane informed him.

"Good. Now to find the exit." Urahara and Ryuuken picked up their patients and began carrying them to the exit. Hachigen, meanwhile, erected a small barrier around Nanao and guided her behind the others. Finally they reached the door. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, what's in your medical pack?" Urahara wondered.

Isane took out the remaining rice balls and gave them to the other healers. "Kirinji-san gave us some of his water, too." She sprayed some on herself and the patients. Once everyone was energized again, the group hurried out of the castle, stopping near where the Vizards had originally parked their vessel.

"Now what?" Ryuuken demanded impatiently. "Is there a plan for our escape?"

* * *

In the examination room, Hanatarou and Hisagomaru continued their treatments. "Yakushi...san," Hanatarou said softly.

"What is it, boy?" the spirit responded curtly.

"Just what happened to my brother?" The youngster's voice was aggrieved as he set up the scanner.

Softening his tone a bit, Yakushi sighed once again. "Your brother...ingested a whole bottle of stamina pills. His body is in shock."

"Will he make it?"

"You are going to help me," Yakushi instructed. "Focus your techniques on his upper body. We must...detoxify him."

Hanatarou nodded quietly as he quickly scanned his brother's lungs. "We can use this to keep track of our progress," he explained.

After an hour or so of high-level treatment from Hanatarou, Yakushi, and the two golems, Seinousuke finally began to stir. He looked Hanatarou quizzically in the eye. "Hanatarou...did we win?"

"Older brother..." Hanatarou answered shyly. "You're in the clinic. We treated you."

"Thanks," the older brother rasped, laboring for breath. "Is Yume...all right?"

The butterfly rested on Seinousuke's wrist. "Yume's husband...Yume is just exhausted. She is sleeping soundly."

With a sigh of relief, Seinousuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Now that they are conscious, we should take them to safety," Aizen instructed. "Yakushi, are your golems able to carry Yamada?"

"Gekko! Nikko! You heard him!" ordered Yakushi. He turned to Aizen. "Where do we go now?"

Aizen picked up Yume and cradled her in his arms. "Follow me to twelfth squad. The treatment center is there."

Yakushi thought for a moment before grabbing Seinousuke's medical pack.

* * *

"We're almost there," announced Love. "Lisa, a Soaring Gate of the Heavens, please."

Lisa cast the technique as Love landed a safe distance from the castle. "Urahara! Respond if you can hear me!"

"Ah, Lisa-san," Urahara exhaled with relief. "Everyone's conscious We...made it outside the castle."

"We brought the vessel back," Love informed him.

"That's good," Urahara sighed. "There are six of us."

"You need us to help you load people in?"

"Who came besides you and Lisa-san?"

"Just Mashiro."

"All right then. Lieutenant Kotetsu may need some help loading Lieutenant Ise. Otherwise, just make plenty of room."

Soon Urahara's group was situated in the vessel. "Let's get out of here!" Mashiro exclaimed. "That castle's caving in."

"I'm taking everyone to the treatment area," Love told the newcomers.

* * *

"Ogido-senpai! More patients are coming!" Jou announced.

"Third seat Iemitsu's in charge now," Ogido answered, shaking his head. "Let's set up what we can."

Yuushirou soon came with another cart of treatment supplies. "Akon-san just finished these," he explained, showing Ogido the new batch of syringes and bottles. "He sent you some more rice balls, too."

"Break time's over!" blared Iemitsu as he made his way around the treatment area.

Isshin raised an eyebrow at this as he finished treating Halibel. "You're good to go, ladies," he assured them reassuringly. "Have Orihime-chan look at it if it gives you any more trouble."

"Lady Yume! Sir!" Jou shrieked as she saw Aizen's group. "What in the world?"

Aizen laid Yume down on a pallet. "She is barely conscious," he explained urgently.

Meanwhile, Yakushi laid Seinousuke on the pallet next to Yume's. "We were able to bring him back to consciousness. The clinic withstood Yhwach's reiryoku when he...disintegrated. The building was collapsing when we left." He gave his partner a fatherly glance. "Seinousuke...overdosed on stamina pills." With that, Yakushi retreated into his partner's weapon.

"Hanatarou-kun, you're the ranking officer right now," Ogido told him solemnly. "So I'm asking you...please let Jou-kun and me help."

"Yes, of course!" Hanatarou bowed to his friends before kneeling next to his brother. "Older brother..."

"What are all you people doing over here?" demanded Iemitsu. His eyes widened. "Oh."

Yoruichi breathlessly ran over to the group. "I just got a message from Urahara. He's on his way here with the people from the castle. There are three patients."

"Thank you, Yoruichi-san," Hanatarou smiled faintly. He nodded meaningfully to Iemitsu. "Iemitsu-san and Dr. Kurosaki should be enough to tend to them."

"Lieutenant Kotetsu is also on her way," Jou reminded everyone. "Orihime-san's working with her friends."

"I'm off then," Iemitsu huffed.

* * *

"Dr. Isshin!" called Yuushirou. "You've got more patients!" He guided Urahara's group to Isshin's corner of the treatment area.

"Thanks, kiddo." Isshin looked Ryuuken in the eye. "What's the situation?"

"Our three patients are now semi-conscious," Ryuuken answered tersely. "Sarugaki Hiyori is still disoriented. Uryuu complains of severe discomfort in his back. Ise Nanao, meanwhile, still suffers from symptoms resembling those of a migraine."

"All right then," Isshin sighed. "Light blue armbands for everyone." He once again looked squarely at Ryuuken. "You're probably ready to rest. That shaded area is where everyone's going for rest and drinks." With that, Ryuuken, carrying Uryuu, left with Urahara and Hachigen.

"Thank you, Dr. Kurosaki," Isane said gratefully. "I'm going to make my rounds and come back to help."

"Thanks, Lieutenant Kotetsu." He looked around. "I haven't seen Ichigo."

"He was over in the shaded rest area. Inoue-san treated him."

"Ah, OK."

* * *

"My mother..." Aizen sighed again. "Jou-kun, a kido scan, if you would."

Jou nodded quietly and focused on Yume. "Lady Yume...wake up," she whispered. Soon, she turned to Aizen. "She's just sleeping."

Aizen's relief was palpable as he turned to Hanatarou. "What is your brother's status?"

Hanatarou shook his head. "We...just need to get these chemicals out of his body." He took a deep breath as he continued his healing technique.

Soon, Hisagomaru materialized. "Hanatarou...don't you think it would be quicker to use your bankai?"

"Yamada Hanatarou!" Aizen exclaimed. "You have bankai? Describe it for us. Does it resemble your brother's?"

"It's easier if I show you," the young man explained meekly. "Hisagomaru!" The sword spirit returned to Hanatarou's scalpel. "Let's do this," Hanatarou whispered. He raised the scalpel into the air and began chanting, "Energy of life, gather by my will and disperse at my will." A quiescent blue haze gathered and hovered around the scalpel. Once Hanatarou was satisfied, he aimed the scalpel at his unconscious brother. "Bankai! Blue Gossamer Gourd!"

Aizen's eyes widened incredulously as the blue haze enveloped Seinousuke. Soon, the older brother shook his head and began squinting. "What happened?" he murmured quizzically as he finally focused on Hanatarou.

"I...used my bankai on you," the youngster admitted shyly.

"Hanatarou..." The older Yamada smiled proudly at his younger brother. "I feel a lot better now."

"Yamada," Aizen interjected sharply. "Allow your brother to run a kido scan."

Quickly Hanatarou checked his brother over. "We got all the chemicals out," he confirmed.

* * *

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime shrieked.

Ryuuken laid his son down and sat next to him. "Inoue, can you help Uryuu?" the doctor asked straightforwardly.

"How is he?" Chad wanted to know.

"I have treated the more severe injuries," Ryuuken answered, looking down. "Uryuu still has some bruising in his back. As you can see, he is in and out of consciousness. We were forced to evacuate before our patients were healed."

Orihime nodded. "I'll do everything I can," she asserted bravely, holding her hands above Uryuu's torso.

"Dr. Ishida!" called Mashiro, followed closely by Yuushirou and his cart.

"What is it?" Ryuuken replied irritably.

"Twelfth squad sent some treatment supplies," Mashiro explained. She handed Orihime a rice ball. "Eat this."

Yuushirou found a vial of water and left it with Ryuuken. "Dr. Isshin said he should sip this when he wakes up."

"It's the Royal Guard's special healing water," Mashiro added.

"This will be useful," Ryuuken agreed grudgingly. "Thank you."

* * *

"How is she?" Kyoraku asked worriedly as Love laid Nanao down on a pallet.

Isane sighed. "She's not quite conscious. Just what is that shikai, anyway?"

"It's a long story," Kyoraku answered. "I told you, it took Kirinji Tenjirou and both Yamada brothers to treat her the first time she used it." He sighed. "Seinousuke-kun said she'd keep getting the headaches until she got used to the shikai. You heard how upset Hanatarou-kun got when he heard she'd used it again."

"Which is why I'm going to handle this myself," boomed Kirinji, ignoring Kyoraku's lack of enthusiasm.

"I guess we'll just leave this to you, huh, Kirinji?" Kyoraku confirmed coolly. "I...needed to check on everyone else anyway."

* * *

"Thanks again," Seinousuke said gratefully, trying to get up. His eyebrows lowered as he saw Yume lying next to him. "Yume..."

"Sir," Jou told him nervously. "Lady Yume's just asleep."

"Yamada..." Aizen added worriedly. "The force of Yhwach's reiryoku overwhelmed her. Her body...is still weak. My mother needs to rest."

"Older brother..." Hanatarou began nervously. "You're not well yet, either."

"Come on already! I'm supposed to be treating wounded people, not lying here twiddling my thumbs!" the older brother bristled, sidling closer to Yume. "At least let me treat Yume."

"Older brother," Hanatarou repeated firmly. "You aren't going anywhere. Yume-san's not going anywhere." He glanced over at Aizen. "Aizen-san can always use a binding technique on you if you're going to be stubborn about this."

"Yamada Seinousuke, go back to sleep," Aizen instructed flatly, trying not to smile at Hanatarou's sudden willingness to stand up to his brother. He held a hand in front of Seinousuke's face and murmured, "Forced Slumber."

"What's going on over here?" Senjumaru interrupted.

"They're both asleep," Ogido wearily answered, stifling a yawn.

Senjumaru took Seinousuke's medical pack before covering him and Yume with Komamura's blanket. "Let them sleep, then." She glanced at Ogido. "You. Go to the rest and refreshment area. You're about to pass out."

"But!"

"Go. Now," Senjumaru insisted impatiently. "If Iemitsu Yasochika has a problem, he can take it up with me." She looked Hanatarou in the eye as she took some items from Seinousuke's medical pack. "Your brother's fine. Go rest. That's an order."

* * *

"Urahara!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san," Urahara smiled weakly. "I'm out of practice."

"How's your patient?"

Urahara sighed. "She got the worst of it. Yhwach blew up my reiryoku vacuum. Most of the offshoot hit Hiyori-san."

"Urahara!" called Senjumaru, who had just made her way from Hanatarou's group. "Can you use any of this?" she asked, showing him a rice ball and a spray bottle. "Yamada had this in his medical pack."

Urahara's eyes lit up with recognition. "I can definitely use this," he affirmed, taking the spray bottle and gently misting its contents on Hiyori. Soon, his former lieutenant was awake and alert.

"What happened?" Hiyori coughed.

"Yhwach's dead," Senjumaru answered matter-of-factly.

"We're at twelfth squad," Urahara added. "Eat this," he instructed, giving her the rice ball.

"What about Shinji?" Hiyori wondered between bites of rice ball.

"He's fine," Yoruichi told her. "He's with the other officers in the rest and refreshment area."

"Hiyori!" Mashiro called excitedly, throwing her arms around her comrade.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo?" the Hollow murmured.

"Huh?" Ichigo answered groggily.

"What's going to happen after all this is over with?"

"No idea."

"Is the old man ever coming back?"

"I still have Quincy blood, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he'll be back."

* * *

"Captain, I'm back," Iba announced.

"I heard your announcement," Komamura told him. "Find out how Lady Yume is."

Iba smiled inwardly as he cast Bakudo #77. "Hanatarou-kun?"

"Ah, Lieutenant Iba!" the young man's weary voice responded.

"My captain...wants to know how your brother and Lady Yume are."

"They're sleeping. Senjumaru-san's using the blanket she made for Captain Komamura."

"That's good," Komamura murmured. "Did everyone...make it?"

"Other than Captain Ukitake, yes. We're still trying to find third seat Kotsubaki."

"I see."

The transmission ended, and Hanatarou soon fell fast asleep in the rest and refreshment area. Isane watched him with a mixture of concern and respect as she bit into an apple from the fruit basket. "You've really grown up, Hanatarou-kun," she murmured to herself. "One of these days..."

"He's a lot more confident," Kyoraku remarked quietly. "Hanatarou-kun's really come into his own."

* * *

Fighting sleep, Aizen stood up to stretch his legs.

"My Sousuke?" Yume murmured sleepily, looking right at him.

"My mother! Are you all right?"

"I...tired still. Not hurt now."

"My mother...Yhwach was defeated."

"That good." She smiled lovingly at her only child. "My Sousuke...all right? Not tired?"

"I...am tired," Aizen admitted. "Your husband...is also exhausted."

"My Sousuke..." Yume motioned to him to sit down next to her husband. Once Aizen was seated, Yume took her favorite men's hands into her own. "_Cleansing power of mist, whisper of Shinatobe, lend power to your servant and purify this taint_," she murmured. A soft, aqua-hued mist enveloped the trio as black particles disintegrated around them. "You...feel better now, my Sousuke?" Yume asked warmly.

"My mother..." Aizen nodded. "I do...feel less fatigue."

"That good."

Aizen cocked his head toward Seinousuke. "He...is waking up."

"Sei-kun!" Yume exclaimed hopefully, watching her husband blink a few times.

"Love..." Seinousuke finally breathed softly. Cautiously he sat up. "Did you treat me?"

Yume nodded quietly. "I treat you...my Sousuke too."

"Thank you...love," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going to walk around a bit."

* * *

"I never expected to see YOU here," Ganju muttered as Isshin made his way to Orihime, who was now observing Uryuu.

"Ganju...we can talk all you want later," Isshin responded briskly.

"Good. I have a lot to say to you."

"Do you need treatment?"

"No. I'm fine." He looked his estranged relative in the eye. "I'm sure my sister has things to say to you, too."

* * *

"Finally awake, Seinousuke-kun?" Kyoraku asked cordially.

The older Yamada nodded as he focused on Hanatarou, who was still asleep.

"He's worked hard," Kyoraku told him. "You should be proud of him."

"I am. I've told him as much."

"Say, Seinousuke-kun?"

"Huh?"

"What are your plans after this is all over with? Fourth squad still needs a full-time captain, you know."

Seinousuke shook his head vigorously. "I've thought about it, but I'll have to pass. Yume and I just want to settle down somewhere."

"That's too bad."

"I hope...you'll show Sousuke some leniency."


	90. Epilogue: Part 1

Several years passed, and life in Soul Society was back to normal. Aizen now lived in the Royal Realm, where he served as Soul King. It wasn't exactly the ending he had hoped for, but at least that other abomination had been destroyed, and Yhwach was no longer a problem. Sometimes, he wondered how things would have turned out if he had never betrayed Soul Society. Might he have become captain-commander? Or might he have tried to understand the other Shinigami as much as he had hoped for them to understand him? He'd never know. What he did know, however, is that he was not one to be chastened and subdued for long.

"My mother," he murmured. "Are you well?" At least he had been able to meet Yume. Spending time with her, and reading the books in the Squad 5 library, had at least given him some of the answers he had sought. Part of him still hated Yamada for withholding so much knowledge for so long, and then playing mind games. He hated to admit it, but he got a certain pleasure from knowing that the little hyena had gotten what he deserved in the Quincy war. He'd never told Yume that, though. She'd have been heartbroken, since she and her Sei-kun genuinely seemed to love each other. Aizen laughed mirthlessly at the bitter irony of it all.

Aizen Sousuke would be no figurehead—that was certain. He wouldn't allow it. His first act as Soul King had been to do away with the Central 46, a group he derisively referred to as "self-righteous imbeciles." Aizen had been all too happy to force the more insufferable members to perform menial tasks for him, such as cleaning the modest cottage that now served as his home. After deliberating on Aizen's punishment, Kyoraku and the Royal Guard had agreed to have Kurotsuchi implant a device that would send an electric shock through Aizen's body if he tried to leave the house. Aizen thought better of testing that device out.

Seeing a use for the Royal Guard, Aizen had not disbanded that group. Rather, the members now served as his personal attendants, serving him his favorite white tea every day at precisely 4:00, and then updating him as to how they would ensure that the Royal Realm would be adequately protected from future attacks. The members, especially Senjumaru, had bristled at the idea of having to serve "the epitome of evil," but Aizen had been glad to tell her that she could either serve him or return to Seireitei to serve as a new recruit. She had grudgingly chosen the former. Hikifune had nervously entered his room to once again talk to him about the past.

"Sousuke-kun..." she began. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"We have nothing to talk about, Hikifune. Furthermore, you are to address me as 'Great Soul King.' That is the extent of our relationship."

"Why are you still being so difficult? You had all sorts of questions for me before."

"Perhaps we were friends in the past, but that is the past," he retorted bitterly. "You chose to end our friendship when you decided not to tell me of your promotion. You deliberately avoided me. I learned of it through the captain of another squad."

"What do you want me to say? That it was wrong for me to accept the promotion? I won't ever say that, because it wasn't wrong."

"You should have been the one to tell me. Clearly, you did not trust our friendship enough to be truthful with me."

"You hated the Soul King, even then."

"I hated the system that made a figurehead necessary, when the real authority lay with an organization as corrupt as the Central 46." His beautiful face was flushed with anger. "I will be no figurehead. Know that right now. If you think a figurehead was necessary, then we have nothing else to discuss."

"Sousuke-kun...can you at least say that we had some good times in Seireitei?"

Aizen stared ahead and refused to respond. Finally, the silence had become so tense that Hikifune got up to leave. "Your tea will be ready at 4:00," she said, her voice devoid of emotion. She left without another word.

Aizen closed his brown eyes. "Kirio..."

* * *

In Karakura Town, the orange-haired young man climbed off the bus after a busy morning at college. Now in his third year, he had decided to study kinesiology, with a focus on physical therapy. His father Isshin had told him that the Kurosaki Clinic would be able to expand if a skilled therapist were to join the staff. Ichigo had always excelled at sports, and he had had all the hands-on experience he could handle during his time in Soul Society.

Since Karakura University was so close to Karakura High, Ichigo was able to see Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro almost daily. Tatsuki was also studying kinesiology, but she had chosen to minor in business. She hoped those fields would be useful once she took over the Arisawa Dojo and expanded its services. Keigo and Mizuiro, meanwhile, were studying humanities. "That's the field for those who don't know what to do in life," Keigo had joked.

He stopped at the Uniagiya sandwich shop to pick up a quick lunch. Naturally, Ms. Unagiya had once again tried to convince him to come back to work for her, but Ichigo had asked her to take a rain check. Afterward, he'd stop at Karakura Hospital to get a check-up from Dr. Ishida. Perhaps this time, he'd be able to see Uryuu, who was back in town for a break from his own medical studies. Dr. Ishida himself was a distinguished alumnus of the national university in the capital, so Uryuu had been accepted with no difficulties.

Ichigo had been shocked when Uryuu transferred to another high school immediately after the Quincy war. Uryuu had been primed to win a second year as student-council president after already being voted Most Handsome and Most Likely to Succeed, but the future valedictorian had left without a word. There was so much Ichigo wanted to ask Uryuu, but he knew that Uryuu still didn't think of them as friends. Ichigo was hopeful that he'd be able to sit his former classmate down for a talk.

As for Orihime and Chad, they had decided to spend a little more time in Soul Society. The two had spent weeks training: Chad at the Shiba manor and Orihime at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts in Rukongai #10. It had been only recently that Orihime had gathered up the courage to visit the temple after being encouraged by Rukia and Ichigo. "You'll like the priest," Ichigo had assured her.

* * *

At the Minamoto Temple, the beautiful brown-haired woman walked through the garden, admiring the array of colorful flowers. With anticipation, she raised her arm in front of her. As she had hoped, her favorite butterfly landed on her hand and walked up her arm. "Good morning, my butterfly!" the woman whispered delightedly.

"Good morning, dear Yume."

"My butterfly? You see...Ringo?"

"That cat was playing with the other butterflies just a few moments ago."

"You think...Ringo...ever think...she my cat too?" Yume asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Ringo...love Sei-kun."

"Your husband always wanted a cat," the butterfly reminded her. "Give her time."

"Want...be friends...with Ringo," Yume sighed. Then a smile crossed her lovely face. "You...help me...run shrine?" she asked her butterfly.

"It is my shrine, after all," the butterfly reminded her gently.

"We run it together," Yume murmured contentedly. She stood up to go back inside. "You help me...study for priest examination?"

"Of course. Your husband will also help you, I am sure."

"Thank you, my butterfly. I...see you later." With that, she walked back inside and meandered to the living quarters. There, the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee greeted her.

"Ah, there you are, love," the trim, dark-haired man smiled lovingly as he poured coffee for them both. "I don't think I messed up these eggs too badly," he chuckled, making himself a toast and egg sandwich.

"Sei-kun! That...new tie?" Yume wondered, plating up her eggs and toast.

"Yep. I have to go to Rukongai #10 and sign the papers today."

She took a bite of her eggs and raised an eyebrow approvingly. "No eggshell...this time. Sei-kun...improving. You excited...take over clinic?"

"Yep." He leaned in closer and pulled her close to him. "But this is a lot more exciting," he grinned as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Sei-kun silly," Yume laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "Love you." She smiled at him before picking several pieces of cat hair off his sleeve. "Ringo...already come see you," she sighed wistfully.

"I wish she'd open up to you," her husband frowned.

The beautiful couple kissed once more before Seinousuke left to finish signing the documents for the Yamada family clinic.

* * *

"Grimmjow! Stop loafing around!" demanded Halibel, who used Cascada to sweep away the debris from Kirge Opie's destruction. "You want to make Hueco Mundo livable again, right?"

"I'm going! Stop nagging already!" snapped Grimmjow. "We've been at this for days."

"You can help by cutting some more wood," Neliel instructed. "There's no reason we can't fix up Las Noches and live here."

"Mistress Neliel!" called Pesche. "You wanted to get rid of these spy cameras, right?"

"Actually...let's just move them. We can still use them as security cameras."

"I wonder how Ichigo and the others are," Halibel murmured.

* * *

As Yume finished her coffee and rinsed the dishes, she heard a knock on the front door to the temple. "Wonder...who come today," she thought to herself as she went to answer the door. "Not Yuiko's day to come."

"Lady Yume!" her guests greeted her enthusiastically. "Is this a good time?"

"Orihime! Jou-kun! Not expect...see you," Yume answered curiously as she led them to the reception area.

"Sorry to drop in like this," Jou replied apologetically as she sat down in a chair. "Ichigo-kun said...the priest here could help us."

Yume gave the girls a knowing smile as she brought tea for everyone. Ringo cautiously entered the room and lay down contentedly next to Yume.

Jou's eyes widened as she sipped her tea and studied Yume carefully. "Lady Yume...are you the priest?"

Stroking a sleeping Ringo, Yume smiled modestly. "I...first female priest...of goddess Shinatobe."

Orihime bowed to her hostess. "Lady Yume...can you help us?"

Yume studied the two quizzically. "Why...need my help?"

"We're getting ready to take our clinical exams," Jou explained. "We've been training at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts."

"Sei-kun...chief medical officer...board of directors," Yume smiled proudly.

The girls chuckled nervously. "He taught our class once. He's...a tough instructor."

"Sei-kun...not tell me that," Yume remarked curiously. "You worry...about class?" Ringo stirred softly as Yume scratched her behind the ears.

Jou nodded. "We have to give a demonstration before a panel of experienced healers. Harunobu-senpai's in our class too."

"Who...Harunobu-senpai?"

Jou blushed and explained nervously, "That's Ogido-senpai. We're...going steady now."

"Yamada-san's on the examination panel," Orihime added nervously. "I guess we just want to know how to prepare."

Yume gave the girls a motherly smile. "Not be scared...of Sei-kun. Wants to see...skill in healing...skill in diagnosis. Wants healers...understand...why they heal."

* * *

"I'm here for my yearly physical," Ichigo explained to the receptionist at the Karakura Hospital. The woman guided him to a room.

"I hardly expected you to come here for your physical, rather than having your father administer it," Ryuuken remarked brusquely as he entered.

"Dr. Ishida, thanks for seeing me," Ichigo replied. He lowered his head. "My dad...went to Soul Society. Family business."

"I see," the doctor answered, raising an eyebrow. "Your vital signs are in order." He signed off on the paperwork before handing it to Ichigo. "You have another reason for coming here, do you not?"

Ichigo nodded quietly. "How's...your son?"

"Uryuu is at the top of his class. He is taking the accelerated medical track."

"You know that's not what I mean, right?"

"Uryuu...does not even speak to me," Ryuuken admitted, a tinge of regret in his voice.

"I have a lot to say to him," Ichigo told him ruefully. "None of us...ever wanted him to leave."

* * *

Seinousuke sighed resignedly as he let himself into his office at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts. As he had expected, his estranged relatives had been furious after Mr. Etsuo read Grandmother Yamada's will. After everything his relatives had put him and Yume through, he had no regrets about using his position as head of the family to formally disown them. His thoughts wandering, he put on a pot of coffee for himself and Mr. Etsuo.

Soon, the lawyer tapped at the door. "Good morning, Yamada-san." He motioned to a chair. "May I sit?"

"I think I'd like to rename the clinics," Seinousuke remarked thoughtfully as the old friends sipped coffee.

Mr. Etsuo nodded. "That might be a good idea. The Yamada family's reputation...has suffered over the past hundred years."

"That's why I want to rename the clinics. Something...reassuring."

"So did you have any questions about the forms?"

"No, just the name. I'm ready to sign them." He finally smiled wistfully. "Yume and I have a lot of ideas."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. How's Yume been, by the way?"

"We settled down in Rukongai #15. She's a priestess now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Seinousuke finished his coffee and signed the forms. "Guess that's it."

The two stood and shook hands before ending the meeting. "Let me know when you think of a new name for the clinics. And give my best to Yume," Mr. Etsuo smiled. Somehow, Seinousuke felt relieved after signing the forms. He decided to visit the Rukongai #15 shopping district before going home.

* * *

At the Kurosaki house, Ichigo's Hollow popped out once again. "Say, Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"I wonder how the lovely lady's doing. Her world had rain in it."

"Inoue's supposed to be back from Soul Society this week. Urahara-san said she's been training with Yume-san."

"What's going to happen to me? There aren't any other Hollows in Karakura Town."

"You're still part of me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We can ask Inoue about Yume-san."

"That's more like it."

* * *

"The shopping district's been so busy lately," Chiaki told Aunt Mitsuko. "Everyone's getting ready for the festival."

"I wonder how Master Sousuke's doing," Aunt Mitsuko mused. "It was good to see him and Yume."

"What did you think about that kid Ichigo?"

"He's a good kid. I think he and Master Sousuke could have been friends under different circumstances."

Chiaki nodded as she went to make tea. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Aunt Mitsuko hobbled to the door.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Yamada," Aunt Mitsuko remarked, showing her visitor to a chair. "You're looking good."

"Thanks. I can't stay long," Seinousuke answered softly. "Yume...said you wanted to talk to me."

The old woman nodded as Chiaki brought tea for them both. "I wanted to thank you, Yamada."

"Thank me?" His black eyes opened incredulously. "This is a surprise. After all these years..."

"Yes. We haven't always been civil, but I saw how happy Yume was when you both came to visit. She...was never happy with Heitarou. So thank you for being so good to her."

"I love her."

"I know." She looked him in the eye. "You two aren't overdoing things, are you?"

"Things should settle down once she passes her priest examinations."

"That's good." Struggling to rise from her chair, she gave her guest a rueful look. "You...wouldn't be able to take a look at my knee, would you? It doesn't want to bend." She raised her dressing gown just above the problem knee.

"You've got arthritis," Seinousuke explained simply after finishing his kido scan. "A lot of people get it as they age." He closed his dark eyes and focused a healing technique on Aunt Mitsuko's knee. "That should help the pain for now. Unfortunately, arthritis can be treated but not cured."

Aunt Mitsuko stopped him as he stood to leave. "The least I can do is send some lunch home with you." For the first time, she smiled at him. "You and Yume always did like rice omelets." Once she and Chiaki had put the lunches in bento boxes, Aunt Mitsuko once again surprised her visitor, this time by taking his hands in hers. "Take care of yourself and Yume."

"Thank you. I'll...bring Yume by soon." He nodded and left.


	91. Epilogue: Part 2

Months later, on a calm Sunday morning, a youthful couple knocked tentatively on the door of the Minamoto Temple. Yume answered the door with a smile. "Sei-kun! Hanatarou and Isane here!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"May we come in?" Hanatarou asked politely. "We'd like to talk to you both." He smiled shyly at Isane as Yume guided them through the temple to the sitting room of the living quarters. Yume thought to herself that the past few years had been kind to Hanatarou, who now looked taller and less awkward. Of course, she had always wished to be tall like Isane, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tower over her husband. She motioned to them to sit down while they waited for her husband.

Seinousuke came in with tea and cups. He studied his brother and Isane curiously as he set the tea service down. Like Yume, he had noticed that his brother had matured into quite a handsome young man. But all he said was, "What a surprise. What brings you two here?" He sat on the loveseat next to Yume and put his arm around her. Ringo sauntered in and curled up next to him.

Hanatarou and Isane looked at each other nervously. Finally, Hanatarou cleared his throat and answered. "We have something to tell you. We both thought you should be the first to know."

Yume and Seinousuke glanced knowingly at each other and raised their eyebrows. In unison, they turned to the other couple and smiled. "So what's this big news?" Seinousuke prodded.

Hanatarou's face turned as red as a tomato. Isane nudged him gently and said, "You can do this."

Hanatarou looked at his brother as if to ask for help. Trying to stifle a laugh, the older brother shook his head and told him, "Nope, I don't know unless you tell me."

The younger brother sighed. "OK then. I can do this. Isane-san and I...are engaged."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" his brother asked jovially, scratching Ringo behind the ears.

Isane spoke up. "That's not all, Sir. We'd like to have the wedding here."

"Sei-kun...check calendar?" Yume asked politely. Her husband left to find their agenda, with Ringo close behind. Yume turned to Hanatarou and Isane. "How long...you engaged?"

"About a month now, wouldn't you say?" Isane replied, turning to her fiancé for confirmation.

"That good." She smiled lovingly at the happy younger couple. "Hanatarou...grown up. Glad...you both...doing well." Ringo came back in and curled up next to Yume.

"Thanks, Yume-san. How are you and my brother liking it here?"

"Peaceful. Beautiful garden. My butterfly here, too," Yume told him excitedly. She slowed down and continued thoughtfully, "Nice...settle down. I...Sei-kun...take care of temple." With a smile, she added, "Sei-kun...administrative director...regional clinic."

Hanatarou nodded. "I'm glad you like it here. It's a beautiful temple."

Her husband returned with the desk calendar and a pen before sitting back down next to Yume. "I like it here. But I'm still getting used to all the temple events." He turned to his wife, who was now scratching Ringo behind the ears. "Glad Yuiko-kun agreed to come here and help us take care of the garden."

Yume nodded and pointed to the calendar. "Sei-kun...when temple free?" she reminded him. "Not have wedding...during festival." She smiled at the other couple and explained, "Sei-kun...pass monk examination...for god Yakushi. We...have open house...during festival."

Hanatarou admiringly studied his brother and sister-in-law. "So what's the difference between a monk and a priest?"

The older Yamada smiled faintly. "This is the only temple I know of that serves two deities. Yume's a priest 'cause she can heal but not fight. She can officiate ceremonies. I'm a monk 'cause I'm a healer with combat skills. But I can't officiate ceremonies without an overseer." He kissed Yume on the cheek.

The four looked at the calendar together. Hanatarou's blue eyes opened wide. "Ogido-san and Jou-kun are getting married here too?"

"Could we have our wedding the day after theirs?" wondered Isane. "There's nothing on the calendar for that day."

"That...not problem," Yume answered tentatively, stroking Ringo's soft fur. "Sei-kun?"

"I don't see why not," her husband agreed.

* * *

"Mistress Halibel! We have visitors!" announced Apacci. "Come on in," she urged.

With help from the other Hollows in Hueco Mundo, Halibel and Neliel had converted Las Noches into a neat but functional resort, with air conditioning and running water. The two women now served as co-rulers of Hueco Mundo, where they offered social services and combat training. "Who's here?" Halibel wondered to herself.

"Orihime-san!" she exclaimed, enthusiastically shaking Orihime's hand. "What brings you here?"

"Urahara-san said you ladies had been working hard to rebuild Hueco Mundo," Orihime smiled. "It looks so different...so alive."

"Urahara said you have news too," Neliel cut in, showing her visitor to a comfortable chair.

"I'm in training to be a nurse practitioner," Orihime answered modestly. "I trained at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts up in Soul Society. I passed my clinical exams on the first try."

"Of course you passed," the women agreed approvingly.

"Lady Yume sends her greetings too," Orihime added. "She's a priestess now. Her husband was on my exam panel."

"She's doing well for herself then," Halibel smiled thoughtfully. "What about the others?"

"Everyone's staying busy. Sado-kun's still training with the Shiba family."

"Inoue! Wait for us!" Ichigo yelled from the background. Out of breath, he surveyed the tasteful layout of the lobby. "It looks really nice here," he nodded to the Hollows.

Ichigo's Hollow popped out. "Where's that cannon fodder? The blue-haired one?"

"Cut it out!" Ichigo sighed.

Halibel and Neliel studied each other knowingly. "Grimmjow was looking for something to do. How about you two go spar or something?" Halibel suggested slyly.

Like old times, Grimmjow and White Ichigo volleyed trash talk between them until they got outside. "I'll show you who's cannon fodder!" Grimmjow roared.

"Do you have time for the grand tour?" Neliel asked proudly. "We've been wanting to show someone."

* * *

"Captain..." Sentaro whispered at Ukitake's grave.

"Mind if I join you?" Kyoraku asked quietly.

"Captain Kyoraku..." Sentaro bowed. "No...Captain-Commander."

"It's all good."

"I just wish..."

"We all do, Sentaro-kun. I...miss him too," Kyoraku admitted. "As soon as things settle down here, I want to give him a proper funeral."

"Thank you, Captain-Commander. You...don't mind if I take a leave of absence? I'd like to train with my father."

"Take all the time you need." He looked the youngster in the eye. "Train hard. I think it'd be great if you could get all your skills up to lieutenant level. Your new captain's going to need an experienced partner."

* * *

Hanatarou lowered his head. "That was the other thing I wanted to ask you both about."

"Uh, all right. Ask away."

The younger brother cleared his throat. "If Yume-san can officiate ceremonies, does that include weddings?"

Yume nodded nervously. "Priest...can officiate wedding. What...I need to do? Not do wedding before."

"Ours was a pretty simple affair," Seinousuke mused thoughtfully. "We just turned in our marriage license and had a small dinner."

"You both look so happy," Hanatarou remarked wistfully as he glanced at their wedding photo on the coffee table. "Did you design your outfits?"

Yume smiled, a tinge of pride in her soft brown eyes. "I...design kimono. Sei-kun...design suit." Ringo purred contentedly as she started to fall asleep.

Her husband handed Hanatarou the wedding album and shrugged. "Look through there. Maybe you'll get some ideas."

Isane spoke up. "Sir...if you're a monk, couldn't you and Mistress Yume officiate our wedding together? We'd really like you both to be part of it."

* * *

"You're sure about this, aren't you?" Rose asked his lieutenant.

"Yes, Sir," Kira answered stoutly. "I've had enough of this zombie stuff."

"Maybe Deputy Director Akon can get it done today."

"That'd be nice."

At twelfth squad, the newly promoted Lieutenant Akon was scurrying around the archives, looking for ways to speed up the rebuilding efforts. "What brings you here, Captain Otoribashi? Lieutenant Kira?"

Kira cleared his throat. "Remember when Lady Yume told you I was tired of being a zombie?"

"Yes. Go on."

"I think I'm ready to do something about it."

Rose nodded agreeably. "We're just cleaning up. Take today and tomorrow off."

"Thank you, Captain."

Once Rose left, Akon guided Kira to the conference room. "Kirinji-san left us some vials of his water. Here, drink this." He handed Kira a small glass of diluted healing water.

Kira lowered his eyebrows as he sipped the slightly sweet water. "How long do you think I'll be here?"

"We can't take out the rods today, but you should be cured of the zombie effect by the end of the day. You'll have to spend the night here for observation."

"Ah, all right."

* * *

"Sir?" Yumichika knocked on the door to the Squad 11 office. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"What is it, Yumichika?" Zaraki asked gruffly.

"You never did tell us what happened to Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"It's a long story."

"But you have time, right? She was part of our squad for a long time."

Zaraki nodded thoughtfully. "Yachiru...was my bankai."

Yumichika's violet eyes widened. "So that's why..."

"Remember when you found her passed out at Unohana's grave?"

"What about it?"

"I took her to fourth squad, but that kid Ogido couldn't treat her."

"At least you know why now, right?"

"Yeah."

"I have a confession of my own, Captain."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sir," Yumichika nodded tentatively.

"So what is it?" the captain demanded impatiently.

"I...can do seventies-level kido without the chant."

"That's all?"

"You're not going to kick me out of the squad?"

At this, Zaraki burst out laughing. "That's what you're worried about? Ikkaku'd never let me hear the end of it if I kicked you out."

* * *

"Yo, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara effused. "What brings you back so soon?"

"I thought maybe you had an update."

"Are you sure you're not here 'cause you missed me so much?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "Have you heard anything from Rukia or the others?"

Urahara shook his head. "They do their thing; I do mine. I haven't had any contact with Seireitei since I sent your dad up there."

"Any idea how my dad is?"

"I don't know. You could always visit Seireitei for yourself."

"Actually...I'd like to do that soon."

"Why can't you go now?"

"You know I'm swamped with coursework, right?" He looked Urahara in the eye. "I'm in my senior year now. I'm doing my physical therapy internship."

A satisfied smirk came to Urahara's face.

* * *

"Look, Harunobu-san!" Jou exclaimed excitedly. In her hand was a letter from the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts. "I passed my clinical exam!"

Her fiancé smiled proudly at her as he held up his letter. "I passed too. What did yours say?" The couple sat down in the Squad 4 dining hall and compared their letters.

"Yamada-san gave me a B," Jou remarked incredulously. "He said I was on the right track, but he would have liked me to answer his questions more confidently."

Ogido nodded. "I got an A- from him. He said I have a good grasp of the basics, but that it's time to take my skills to the next level. He put a schedule in here and said I should enroll in his advanced course at the academy."

"I thought he'd be a lot more strict with his evaluations," Jou admitted.

"I wonder..." Ogido's voice trailed off.

* * *

"You do realize I'm about to become your brother-in-law, right? You can call me something besides 'Sir,'" Seinousuke laughed.

Hanatarou smiled lovingly at Isane before turning to Yume. "You said you're the priestess here?"

Yume continued to stroke Ringo, who had now fallen asleep. "Passed examination...first try." She smiled modestly. "I...first woman priest...of goddess Shinatobe."

"I helped her study!" her husband announced playfully.

"Sei-kun!"

"I did! I gave you a passionate kiss every time you got an answer right."

Hanatarou and Isane smiled at each other before laughing out loud. "I hadn't pegged you for the romantic type, older brother," Hanatarou grinned.

Yume blushed shyly as her husband continued. "She's the most famous priest in Soul Society. People come from all over just to see her."

Hanatarou looked his brother in the eye. "Actually, older brother, I kind of hoped you'd train me."

"Train you?" Seinousuke coughed, raising an eyebrow. "For a wedding?"

"Yeah." Hanatarou studied his brother nervously. "I have zero fashion sense. I hoped you'd help me out."

Yume perked up. "Sei-kun! We still have catalogs." She turned to Hanatarou and Isane. "You two...look at clothes...Sei-kun and I design?"

Isane smiled wistfully. "The girls in Squad 4 always fantasized about wearing one of your designs some day, Mistress Yume. I'd love to look at your catalogs again."

Hanatarou agreed, nodding to his brother. "The younger members knew you better as 'that guy in the catalog' than as our squad's previous lieutenant." He laughed. "Did I tell you? I got nominated Most Handsome this year."

"Of course you did," Isane smiled warmly. "It was only a matter of time."

Hanatarou began blushing once again. "I don't expect to win, of course. Not with Ogido-san and Captain Kuchiki around. This is the first time I've been up for Most Handsome. I'm up for Most Courteous again this year, too." He smiled respectfully at his brother. "Hikifune-san said you won Most Ambitious every year you were nominated."

Yume smiled modestly as she scratched Ringo behind the ears. "We win...Best-Dressed Couple...every time we go. Sei-kun...nominated Most Handsome...five times."

"Well, that's all thanks to my Yume's impeccable eye," her husband replied, squeezing his wife's hand lovingly. "I never won Most Handsome. We all called it the Kuchiki Soujun award 'cause we knew no one else stood a chance." He looked Hanatarou in the eye and smiled faintly. "You really are the nice brother," he chuckled. "I never got nominated Most Courteous, though, 'cause I'm only nice to Yume."

The younger Yamada squeezed Isane's hand. "Isane-san's...up for Most Beautiful and Most Courteous," he announced proudly.

"Good luck to both of you, then," Seinousuke nodded quietly.

"Sei-kun...bring catalogs?" Yume asked politely. "I bring more tea." The loving couple went their ways and came back a few moments later. Drowsily, Ringo retreated to her cat bed and resumed her nap.

* * *

"Sousuke-kun...?" Hikifune began once again.

Aizen sighed imperceptibly. "What do you need, Hikifune? I have already told you that I am not Sousuke-kun to you."

"It's time for your tea." She left a pot of white tea and a small bowl of blueberries on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Aizen answered tersely. "How are things...in Soul Society?"

Hikifune sat across from her former friend and looked him in the eye. "You should know that fourth squad is still without a captain. The Captain-Commander couldn't convince Yamada-kun to reconsider."

"There are no other qualified candidates?"

"Kirinji-senpai said he's training Hanatarou-kun and Lieuenant Kotetsu himself. Nimiaya-san's in charge of their bankai training."

"Very well." Aizen closed his brown eyes.

"You should also know that seventh squad and thirteenth squad are in the process of naming new captains. Captain Komamura decided to step down and go back to his own kind."

He nodded and then asked pensively, "Have you heard from my mother?"

Hikifune nodded sheepishly. "She wrote to Senjumaru-san, asking when she and Yamada-kun could visit."

"And?"

"We haven't answered yet."

Aizen raised his eyebrows disapprovingly. "Why have you not responded? Answer her letter today, and inform her that she is always welcome here."

* * *

As the four browsed the catalogs and reminisced over old times, Seinousuke looked his younger brother in the eye. "So how are things in Seireitei? I'm kind of out of the loop now."

Isane sighed. "I guess you've heard, Aizen's the Soul King now. He abolished the Central 46."

"The Captain-Commander actually wanted to promote me to captain 'cause he found out about my bankai somehow," Hanatarou mused thoughtfully.

"And? Did you accept?" the older Yamada wondered.

"No. I still have a lot to learn. But Isane-san's trying to learn bankai. We're training with Nimaiya-san and Kirinji-san."

"That's good."

"I still want you to train me, older brother," Hanatarou insisted. He smiled shyly at Seinousuke. "The Captain-Commander said he has a proposition for you."


	92. Epilogue: The End

The day of the wedding came, and the Minamoto Temple was bustling with activity even at sunrise. After a cup of coffee, Yume politely asked her husband to help her put on her ceremonial priestess garb—a sapphire-hued silk kimono with a gold-hued sash and gold lamé butterflies. Then she helped him into his own ceremonial garb—a tailored gray pants set with a dark blue waistband and his grandmother's scarf.

They soon heard a knock at the front door. "That shouldn't be Hanatarou," Seinousuke mused curiously on his way to the door. "Ichigo? What a surprise."

"Is this a bad time? Urahara-san said you and Yume-san live here now." Ichigo cocked his head. "What's with that outfit?"

"It's my ceremonial monk attire. Hanatarou's getting married today. We're getting ready."

Ichigo's Hollow popped out. "Does that mean the lovely lady's here too?"

"Knock it off!" Ichigo sighed. As the Hollow retreated into Ichigo's psyche, Ichigo continued. "Could we watch?"

"The ceremony's in the central training room. You don't mind escorting guests, do you?"

Before long, the guests began to arrive. Besides the newly married Ogido couple, both Hikifune and Isane's sister Kiyone had also come to witness the wedding. Hanatarou and Isane had sent Rukia an invitation, but Byakuya had responded with a letter explaining that Rukia and Renji would be on their honeymoon. Byakuya had, however, sent a gift with Rikichi on behalf of the Kuchiki-Abarai family. Ganju and Yuushirou came with gifts and well wishes from their families.

Finally, Yume and Seinousuke led the wedding procession into the training room, which had been decorated with blue candles and flowers. Hanatarou and Isane followed nervously but excitedly. First, Hanatarou, dressed in a stylish navy blue tuxedo designed by his brother, read his heartfelt wedding vows. Isane, resplendent in a red and gold kimono designed by Yume, followed with her own vows. The ceremony ended with Yume and Seinousuke offering blessings from their respective deities.

* * *

"Yo, Urahara-san!" boomed Isshin.

"How was your visit with the Shiba family?"

"We're getting closer to mending the fence. At least Ganju didn't try to punch me in the face this time."

"That's good," Urahara chuckled. "Ganju always was...hot-tempered."

"Where's Ichigo? I don't feel his reiatsu."

"You didn't see him? I sent him up to Soul Society."

"Huh?"

"He wanted to visit, so I sent him." He smirked mischievously. "Yoruichi-san says Hanatarou-kun's getting married today. Maybe your son went to the wedding."

"I see. You ever hear from Rukia-chan and the others?"

Urahara shook his head. "Just the Vizards sometimes. Hiyori-san comes by for candy."

Isshin nodded thoughtfully. "Have you heard anything from...the Ishida family lately?"

"There was an announcement in the paper. Uryuu-kun graduated at the top of his class at the medical university. He starts his residency next month."

"That's good." He looked down. "I guess I should visit...Dr. Ishida."

Urahara handed Isshin an envelope. "This came for Kurosaki-san. It looks like an invitation."

Isshin scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Orihime-chan was saying something about an autumn festival in Rukongai #15."

* * *

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Hikifune gushed over dinner. "You clean up well, Hanatarou-kun."

Ichigo's Hollow popped out again and studied Yume approvingly. "Hello again, lovely lady. How about a kiss for old times' sake?" He smirked at Seinousuke.

"Uh, white Ichigo?" the 'demon' retorted, cracking his knuckles. "I'll be happy to...discuss this with you...outside."

Yume kissed her husband on the cheek before smiling indulgently at the Hollow. "White Ichigo...silly."

Finally, the meal ended and talk centered on the new couples' plans. "Lady Yume! Guess what! Harunobu-san and I both got promoted!" the new Ogido Eriko announced excitedly. "I'm sixth seat. He's fourth seat now," she explained, proudly squeezing her new husband's arm.

"That good," Yume smiled. "You both...work hard...helped me and Sei-kun."

"That reminds me," Hanatarou interjected. "Isane-san and I took our captain qualification exam." He blushed before continuing. "We both passed, but we all decided it was best to have just one captain. Isane-san has more experience, so the Captain-Commander agreed with us that she should be captain. I'm going to be lieutenant."

"Well done, both of you," Seinousuke nodded proudly.

"You don't mind if we ask you for advice, do you?" Isane asked nervously.

"Of course not."

"Isane...Hanatarou...you come by...visit, too," Yume added politely. "We...family now."

"I guess congratulations are in order for all of you," Hikifune announced brightly as she gave the healers a group hug. "I'll be sure to tell Kirinji-san."

* * *

"What are you going to do now, Bazz-B?" Tsukishima asked over a beer.

"I don't have a place to go," the Quincy answered ruefully. "What about you all?"

"We are in the process of returning to Karakura Town," Giriko explained. "That town...is a hotbed of spiritual energy."

"What can you do there?" Bazz-B wondered.

"We used to do odd jobs," Riruka replied. "Tsukishima-kun gets cats out of trees for old ladies." She smirked at her tall, lanky colleague.

Tsukishima cleared his throat. "I've never gotten a cat out of a tree," he retorted irritably. "I'm training to be a hypnotist."

"Bazz-B could make a living roasting marshmallows or something," Yukio remarked laconically.

"Hey!" Bazz-B snapped.

"In all seriousness," Ginjou interrupted. "Why couldn't you use your fire ability and get money for it?"

* * *

Senjumaru grudgingly brought Aizen his afternoon tea.

"Where is Hikifune?" Aizen demanded tersely.

"Didn't you know? She's at a wedding. Hanatarou's getting married today." She reached into her pocket and handed Aizen an envelope. "This came for you."

Aizen's brown eyes widened as he studied the photograph of Yume in her ceremonial priestess garb. The note in the envelope was in her feminine handwriting: "My Sousuke, Sei-kun and thought you would like a picture of me in my priestess outfit. We will be there to visit soon. I love you, my Sousuke."

Senjumaru raised her eyebrows. "Mistress Yume looks well."

* * *

"Hey, Hanatarou?" Seinousuke began softly as the group left the table.

"Huh?"

"I wish you'd call me 'Onii-san' instead of 'Ani-ue.' I...don't like it that you're still so formal with me. I thought we'd moved past that."

"Onii-san...?"

"See, that wasn't so hard." He smiled faintly.

"Sei-kun! Time for pictures!" Yume announced, wrapping an arm around him.

Ichigo offered to take photos. The group was all smiles as Ichigo took turns photographing the newlyweds, the guests, and the gifts. Finally, Hanatarou turned shyly to his brother. "Onii-san?"

"Huh?"

"You said we could get a picture together after everything with Yhwach was over with."

"I did, didn't I?" The older brother nodded to Ichigo. "Ichigo, you up for one more picture?" Awkwardly, the handsome brothers moved next to each other and let Ichigo snap the photo. Seinousuke could have sworn that his younger brother had once again grabbed his wrist.

"Oh yeah," Hanatarou blurted suddenly. "Remember how I told you the Captain-Commander has a proposition for you?"

"Mm-hmm," the older brother answered warily. "I'm not going back to Seireitei."

"No, not that. Ogido-san showed him the schedule you sent."

"Go on."

Hanatarou took a deep breath. "He wants me and Isane-san to enroll in the advanced courses. Do you have any openings?"

* * *

Once all the guests were gone, Yume and Seinousuke made their way back to their living quarters.

"Ceremony...exciting," Yume remarked as she brewed a pot of tea. "Lot of work, though."

"Agreed," her husband sighed, putting his head down on the table. "But we ended up with a lot of leftovers."

"Sei-kun?" Yume asked between sips of tea.

"What is it, love?"

"You think...we visit my Sousuke today?"

"I don't think he really wants to see me, love."

"Sei-kun..." Yume moaned sadly as she stroked her husband's hair. "We partners...want you...come with me."

Without another word, the couple freshened up at the washbasin and locked the temple for the rest of the day. It took a while, but they finally made it to Aizen's cottage, where Senjumaru greeted them. "He's been in a mood today," she warned.

"My Sousuke!" Yume called excitedly as Senjumaru let them in. "OK...to come see you?"

Aizen looked up from his book and ran to the door. "My mother! Yamada! I hardly expected to see you today." He kissed Yume on the cheek. "This is indeed a welcome surprise." Next, he ordered Senjumaru, "I would like some time alone with my mother and...stepfather. Bring tea for us all."

"Thank you, my Sousuke," Yume answered modestly. "You get...photo I sent?"

Her only son nodded. "It is a beautiful photo. I hear that you are Soul Society's most famous priest." He turned to Seinousuke, who had been observing quietly. "You are looking well, Yamada. That is an interesting outfit."

"Thanks." He closed his dark eyes. "It's my ceremonial monk attire. I...serve Yakushi."

"Yamada..." Aizen murmured. "I am glad to see...both of you."

"I stopped by your Aunt Mitsuko's house," Seinousuke remarked.

"How is she?" Aizen wondered, his soft baritone pensive.

"She's all right. Other than arthritis in her knee, of course. She's been coming to the clinic for treatments."

"That is good."

* * *

"The captains' meeting will now commence," Okikiba announced at the next month's captains' meeting.

"Our first order of business is to officially introduce the newest captains," Kyoraku told the assembled group. "Veteran captains, I'll be expecting you to work with your new colleagues." He nodded to everyone. "After several months of training with former seventh-squad captain Aikawa Love, former lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon passed his captain proficiency exam. So I'm pleased to formally promote him to captain of seventh squad."

The other captains all nodded at the newly promoted Captain Iba. Shinji slapped him on the back and congratulated him, much to Iba's chagrin.

Kyoraku cleared his throat and continued. "Thirteenth squad...also has a new captain. After several months of training with Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, former lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia took her captain proficiency exam. Rukia-chan showed her bankai during the Quincy war, and demonstrated her skills to me, Captain Otoribashi, and Captain Hitsugaya." He stopped for breath. "Third seats Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro have been promoted to co-lieutenants. Be sure to congratulate these officers."

"Come on in, Rukia!" Renji blared. "Everyone's waiting."

An embarrassed Rukia bowed to the other captains. Byakuya looked on with pride. "Please look after me," Rukia breathed nervously.

Kyoraku cleared his throat once more. "We've been looking a long time for a worthy candidate to take over fourth squad. After a year of training with Yamada Seinousuke at the medical academy, Kotetsu Isane showed her skills and her bankai to me and Hikifune Kirio of the Royal Guard. Although Yamada Hanatarou declined a co-captain position, he has been promoted to lieutenant of fourth squad. He will continue to train under his brother and Kirinji Tenjirou. Please welcome Captain Kotetsu and Lieutenant Yamada."

* * *

Two months passed, and a group of visitors from the human world arrived at the Shiba manor. "It's a regular ryoka convention here," Ganju remarked sardonically. "You...look good, Inoue." He turned away with some embarrassment.

"Have you been to the autumn festival before, Ganju-san?" Chad wondered.

"Not in Rukongai #15," Ganju told him. He showed the group an envelope. "Hanatarou sent us an invitation."

"We got one too," Ichigo remarked, showing his own invitation.

"Let's get going, then," Yoruichi cut in. "It says there's a meet-and-greet at the temple."

As night fell, the autumn sky was illuminated by paper lanterns along the streets and sidewalks. The group's first stop was the community garden, which featured a sign in Aizen's elegant calligraphy. "Look at all those apples," Orihime marveled. "The garden looks so peaceful." The group continued through the Rukongai #15 shopping district, where they enjoyed everything from Mrs. Yasuda's zucchini cupcakes to Aunt Mitsuko's pumpkin soup to a gourd-decorating contest. After eagerly introducing their friends to Yuiko and Mrs. Yasuda, Ichigo and Orihime led the way to the Minamoto Temple.

To their great surprise, the line for the temple was out the gate. "I wasn't expecting a crowd like this," Ichigo admitted. It took a while, but eventually the friends made it to the door.

"Ichigo! Orihime! Yoruichi-san! Glad you come," Yume welcomed them. She held a scared Ringo in her arms. "Who...your friends?" Introductions were made, and Yume guided the group to the central training room. "Sei-kun...try to make cameramen leave," Yume sighed. "Not expect...so many people." She left to put Ringo safely in the living quarters.

"It's like paparazzi here," Uryuu remarked, shaking his head as several people tried to follow Yume. "Are festivals always such big events here?"

"Hey there, Ichigo!" Seinousuke waved the group over to the other side of the central training room, where he was giving impromptu lectures about the temple and its deities.

"You and Lady Yume have really done well here, Yamada-kun," Yoruichi commented, nodding approvingly at the displays.

"Thanks. Glad you all could come." He sat down in the corner. "I don't know where all these people came from," he sighed.

Soon Yume came back, frowning slightly. "Ringo...not like crowds." She pecked her husband on the cheek. "Sei-kun...we show...Ichigo's friends around?"

After commiserating about old times and sharing updates, old and new acquaintances took the guided tour of the temple. Yume pointed out the garden and the fireflies while explaining the connection between Shinatobe and butterflies.

"Thanks for the tour, Yamada-san...Lady Yume," Orihime finally spoke for the group as the evening ended.

"Yes...thank you," Uryuu agreed shyly, bowing to his hosts. "Can we...come talk to you again? Inoue-san and I are both in our residencies at the hospital back home."

"We...like that," Yume smiled reassuringly. After good-byes and promises to meet up again, Ichigo and his friends left for the Shiba manor.

"I really didn't expect such a crowd," Seinousuke mused sleepily. "You want to call it a night?"

Yume yawned delicately as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "We...save cupcake...for my Sousuke."

As he made his rounds to lock all the doors, Seinousuke picked up an envelope from Seireitei. "I wonder what this is," he thought to himself.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Squad 4 was excitedly preparing for the annual awards banquet. Like his brother, Hanatarou didn't enjoy dressing up, but Isane had insisted on browsing Yume's catalog and choosing outfits for both of them.

The night came, and the assembly hall filled quickly with nominees and guests. Hanatarou's eyes widened as he saw Yume and Seinousuke making their way to his table. "Older brother! Yume-san! What a surprise!"

Yume smiled warmly at the other couple. "We...invited," she explained simply. "Isane...have beautiful kimono," Yume smiled approvingly.

"It's one of your designs," Isane told her modestly.

Over an elegant meal, Kyoraku showed several slides of the Shinigami's progress in rebuilding Seiretei and encouraged everyone to continue working hard. "It's all right to take a break sometimes and celebrate," he reminded the attendees. Once everyone finished eating and dishes were cleared away, he began announcing the winners.

"We won, Isane-san!" Hanatarou exclaimed incredulously as they claimed their awards for Most Courteous.

"Tonight is a special night," Kyoraku continued. "We have one more award to present tonight." He cleared his throat. "Maybe 'award' isn't the right word..."

His co-presenter, Senjumaru, interrupted. "As most of you know, we had some outside help during the Quincy war. We were able to reverse the zombie effect on four officers, for one thing."

Kyoraku nodded. "We were also able to treat two critically wounded allies, including a victim of Sternritter D's 'death dealing.' None of this would have been possible without the hard work and dedicated research from our two guests." The spotlight rested on Yume and Seinousuke. "Their courage and their ability to think outside the box were invaluable in defeating Yhwach and helping our allies."

Senjumaru held up a painting of blue flowers with a caption written in Aizen's calligraphy. "On behalf of the Soul King, the Royal Guard is pleased to name Mistress Minamoto Yume and Yamada Seinousuke as his honored guests with full privileges in the Royal Realm."

Kyoraku held up a badge similar to a lieutenant's armband. "In consideration of her tireless research and contributions to the war effort, I'm also pleased to name Mistress Minamoto Yume an honorary member of Squad 4. With the approval of the Soul King and Captain Kotetsu Isane, I designate the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts the official training facility for current and future seated officers in fourth squad. Chief medical officer Yamada Seinousuke will be working closely with me and Captain Kotetsu to train and evaluate healers."

* * *

"My mother...Yamada," Aizen sighed contentedly. "You came."

"Of course...we come...my Sousuke," Yume answered lovingly, tightly hugging her only son.

"Sousuke..." Seinousuke began.

"There is no need to thank me, Yamada," Aizen responded quietly.

"We...bring zucchini cupcakes," Yume announced brightly. "Mrs. Yasuda...make them."

Over tea and cupcakes, the three once again cleared the air and updated one another.

"I think Soul Society's on its way," Seinousuke nodded. "I just never thought we'd all play a role."

"Stay well, my mother...Yamada," Aizen said finally. "You...will come back, I hope."

"We come back...a lot," Yume assured him. "My Sousuke...take care. Love you."

* * *

_The End. If you enjoyed this fanfiction, I'd enjoy hearing from you. Do you have any unanswered questions about my story? When you post a review or PM, I hope you'll let me know_

_1\. Your favorite character(s). _

_2\. Your favorite relationship: Aizen &amp; Yume, Yume &amp; Sei-kun, Sei-kun &amp; Hanatarou, or another relationship_

_3\. Your favorite humorous/touching/tragic moments._

_4\. What you would have liked to see._


End file.
